La Mission de Johanna
by Doumbea
Summary: Bien après Révélation. Johanna  doit s'infiltrer au sein d'une entreprise de Seattle ; ses actionnaires sont soupçonnés de ne pas être... humains.
1. Chapter 1

**L'histoire se déroule dans la deuxième moitié du XXI ème siècle. Les Cullen n'apparaîtront pas avant une bonne vingtaine de chapitres, à part une " guest star" au chapitre 3. **

**Le héros n'est pas Jacob, mais lui ressemble beaucoup. Cette fic plaira donc plus aux fans du loup-garou !**

Géronimo

Johanna se regarda d'un air critique dans le miroir en pied de son placard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir habillée de la sorte. L'ensemble veste cintrée et jupe longue couleur vieil or faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée et ses yeux verts, mais la vieillissait. Sa coiffure, ses longs cheveux bruns enroulés en un chignon sévère, n'arrangeait pas les choses.

La jeune femme soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de son minuscule studio, attrapant au passage un sac à main noir qui semblait neuf mais de bon marché.

Dans l'ascenseur, Johanna refusa obstinément de jeter un coup d'œil à la glace qui en tapissait le fond, de peur de ne pas assumer son reflet et de remonter quatre à quatre se changer.

Quand elle sortit du bâtiment où elle logeait depuis peu, elle fut étonnée de voir la rue inondée de soleil. Dix minutes auparavant, la pluie tombait encore à verse. La jeune femme s'en trouva ragaillardie : cela lui semblait un bon présage pour décrocher le poste pour lequel elle allait postuler ce matin. Trottinant de façon un peu malhabile à cause des chaussures à talon qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter, Johanna longea le trottoir pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus qui devait la conduire au centre ville.

Elle avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'un bolide noir passa en trombe dans l'énorme flaque qui stagnait sur la route. Un tsunami la submergea entièrement.

Johanna se pétrifia littéralement, la bouche grande ouverte, battant des cils pour en chasser l'eau qui l'aveuglait. Dans un brouillard d'émotions allant de la consternation à la fureur noire, elle remarqua que le véhicule fautif faisait marche arrière elle sentit monter en elle une dangereuse envie de le secouer comme un shaker, histoire d'apprendre au chauffard une autre façon de conduire.

_Du calme, ne passe pas du Côté Obscur_ , tenta-t-elle de se raisonner.

Elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais utiliser son don pour le moins surprenant sous le coup de la colère, ou de la peur. Et depuis ce fameux jour, l'année de ses huit ans, elle avait tenu bon. C'était ce que son « oncle adoptif », l'inspecteur de police Harry Denser, appelait son côté Jedi.

En revanche, elle n'allait pas se priver pour expliquer au conducteur son point de vue sur les petits minables qui jouaient les pilotes de course en pleine rue.

Quand le chauffeur s'extirpa de son véhicule, Johanna changea mentalement d'argument : petit minable ne convenait pas vraiment. Elle se demanda s'il ne finirait jamais de déplier son impressionnante carcasse de la voiture de sport, qui paraissait encore plus basse en comparaison du géant qui la conduisait. A vu de nez, s'il ne faisait pas deux mètres, il ne devait pas en être loin. Sa carrure était en proportion, des épaules larges et un torse en V, et elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses cuisses rouler sous son jean. Les cheveux noir corbeau, longs, étaient attachés en queue de cheval, son visage carré avait la couleur du pain d'épice.

« _Bon sang_, se dit stupidement la jeune femme, _Géronimo !_ »

Johanna n'en fut pas plus impressionnée pour autant, et s'apprêtait à le traiter de tous les noms, quand la réaction du géant la laissa interdite. En sortant de sa voiture, il paraissait préoccupé. Quand il planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la jeune femme, il sembla stupéfait, voir choqué. Cela ne dura que deux secondes, avant qu'il ne parte d'un énorme rire.

Johanna sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et une féroce envie de lui coller des claques la submergea. ça, ou lui faire éclater les pneus de sa voiture de m'as-tu-vu, les quatre en même temps. Elle devait en être capable.

« Et en plus, ça vous fait rire ? explosa-t-elle finalement. Franchement, vous êtes vraiment le dernier des crétins ! »

L'Indien s'approchait nonchalamment, toujours secoué d'un rire qui paraissait inextinguible. La colère de la jeune femme ne semblait pas du tout l'émouvoir, ce qui augmenta la rage de cette dernière, si cela était possible.

« Remontez dans votre voiture de frimeur, pauvre andouille, avant que je ne trouve un pavé à lui balancer, et arrachez-vous de ma vue ! Abruti ! »

Il s'était arrêté à un mètre à peine de la jeune femme, qui dut se tordre le cou pour parvenir à le fixer. Pourtant, du haut de son mètre soixante quatorze, Johanna n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Il avait cessé de rire, mais gardait un immense sourire amusé. Décidément, l'attitude de la jeune femme avait l'air de le réjouir au plus haut point. Elle s'en sentit encore plus profondément humiliée, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. La voiture sembla frémir. Johanna ferma précipitamment les yeux et inhala deux fois discrètement avant de les rouvrir. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cela suffit à faire baisser la pression de sa colère. Le géant n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le manège de la jeune femme. Toujours souriant, il prit enfin la parole :

« Je suis vraiment navré. Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelque part pour me faire pardonner ? »

Il avait une voix chaude, un peu voilée, avec un léger accent que Johanna ne pu identifier.

Inexplicablement, la jeune femme sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle se sentait à la fois bizarrement effrayée et exaltée. Ces sentiments contradictoires la laissèrent un instant sans voix, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et lui répondit de son ton le plus glacial :

« J'espère juste que votre boîte de conserve s'enroulera autour du premier platane qu'elle croisera. »

Et elle lui tourna le dos sans attendre sa réaction. Il lui sembla entendre un rire, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller passer ses nerfs en lui collant la baffe magistrale qu'il méritait. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour monter se changer.

Courant maladroitement en maudissant ses chaussures neuves, Johanna s'engouffra en trombe dans le hall de son immeuble et piaffa d'impatience devant l'ascenseur. Elle regarda avec défaitisme les numéros clignoter en haut de la porte, en commençant par le dernier étage. Au nom du ciel, qui avait eu besoin de se rendre au 10ème à huit heures du matin ? Après ce qui lui paru un temps infini, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'engouffra dans la cabine en tapant furieusement à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton du sixième étage, comme si ce geste allait inciter l'ascenseur à accélérer le mouvement.

Pendant la montée, Johanna risqua cette fois un coup d'œil au miroir.

C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Tout son côté gauche était trempé, tâché de boue, et des mèches folles pendouillaient hors de son chignon. Elle comprenait mieux l'hilarité de l'Indien, elle ressemblait à une poivreaute après une nuit de beuverie. Elle se fit la promesse que si elle le recroisait un jour, elle lui ferait avaler les enjoliveurs de sa saleté d'engin.

Johanna surgit hors de la cabine comme si elle devait courir le cent mètres, et trépigna devant sa porte en fouillant dans son sac à main pour trouver les clés qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à chercher pendant son trajet en ascenseur, trop consternée par l'étendue des dégâts. Elle gémit en constatant que l'intérieur du sac était trempé apparemment elle n'avait pas fermé le rabat et le tsunami s'y était copieusement engouffré.

« Si mon I-pod est ruiné, je téléphone à Harry pour qu'il me fasse des recherches, je retrouve ce grand guignol et je lui explose la tête ! » grommela-t-elle en extirpant son trousseau de clés humide et en l'insérant fébrilement dans la serrure.

A peine la porte claquée derrière elle, la jeune femme ôta la veste souillée qu'elle laissa tomber au milieu du studio. Se trémoussant en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, elle enleva tout aussi peu soigneusement ses chaussures, sa jupe et ses collants. En sous-vêtements, elle se précipita dans la minuscule salle d'eau, enleva presque toutes les épingles qui tenaient son chignon, et rinça sa chevelure en quatrième vitesse. Enroulant une serviette autour de sa tête, elle revint se planter devant son armoire. Pas le temps de tergiverser : elle attrapa un ensemble pantalon gilet cintré gris rayé de noir, une chemise blanche et une paire de socquettes noires. Enfilant le tout promptement, elle dénoua ensuite la serviette, tenta d'éponger au maximum ses cheveux, passa la brosse pour se donner bonne conscience, faillit se scalper quand une épingle traîtresse resta coincée dans les pics. Après vingt bonnes secondes pour parvenir à l'ôter, en désespoir de cause, la jeune femme prit deux chouchous noirs, se fit à la va-vite une queue de cheval haute avec l'un et mit le deuxième dans son sac en prévision de faire une tresse dans le bus. Elle enfila des bottines plus confortables que les escarpins qu'elle portait auparavant, prit son pauvre sac avachi par l'humidité et se rua sur le palier. Sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé, elle jeta un œil vers l'ascenseur, soupira et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier qu'elle dévala quatre à quatre. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle négocia sans ralentir le virage pour accéder à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, manquant renverser une vieille dame au passage. Criant une vague excuse, Johanna sortit comme un diable de sa boîte sur le trottoir, et sprinta vers l'arrêt du bus, pour voir ce dernier s'engouffrer dans la circulation à trente mètres d'elle.

La journée promettait d'être pénible.

Assise dans le bus, avec un bon quart d'heure de retard sur le timing prévu, Johanna jetait des regards indécis sur son téléphone portable.

Bon point : ce dernier avait été épargné par la déferlante.

Mauvais point : ça ne donnait aucune excuse à la jeune femme pour ne pas prévenir l'inspecteur Harry Denser, qui, connaissant son sens de la ponctualité des plus approximatifs, l'avait appelée à six heures du matin pour s'assurer que sa protégée mettait toutes les chances de son côté pour son entretient d'embauche. La jeune femme n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'elle allait se présenter non seulement en retard, mais sûrement attifée comme une folle.

En soupirant, Johanna remit le portable dans son sac, dans un étui de mouchoirs en papier qu'elle avait vidé, histoire de le garder un peu au sec. Après tout, si elle échouait à se faire embaucher, Harry n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller pour y envoyer un de ses hommes. Il était chef d'un département, non ? Il trouverait bien quelqu'un qui sache allumer un ordinateur ! Elle avait accepté ce plan complètement délirant pour lui rendre service, mais si cela échouait, tant pis !

Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui devait quelque chose….

La jeune femme grimaça.

Elle devait beaucoup à Harry Denser, chef de la Brigade des Affaires Particulières à Bâton Rouge, à commencer par sa santé mentale. Elle lui devait de mener une existence quasi normale. De parler à nouveau. D'avoir une petite vie sociale. De ne plus jamais avoir tué un être humain.

Bon, elle allait tout faire pour le décrocher, ce job. Même si le handicap de départ était sévère, rien n'était joué. Johanna avait un CV en béton, faux, certes, mais elle pensait pouvoir faire illusion un temps, assez en tout cas pour trouver ce que son mentor souhaitait. Et, qui sait, si elle racontait sa mésaventure du matin, on pouvait la prendre en pitié, et elle retournerait ainsi la situation en sa faveur…

Le bus avait à peine ouvert ses portes à l'arrêt que Johanna reprit sa course vers le bâtiment imposant où, elle l'espérait, elle se rendrait quotidiennement dans les prochains jours. Ralentissant son allure à dix mètres de l'entrée, la jeune femme se présenta devant le vigile qui gardait la porte vitrée coulissante, un grand gaillard au visage fermé.

« Bonjour, dit-elle, je suis Johanna Martin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Rosanna Blum. »

Le vigile murmura quelque chose au micro qui était accroché à sa veste et lui fit d'un mouvement de tête signe d'entrer.

_Eh bien_, pensa la jeune femme, _il y a l'air d'y avoir une ambiance du tonnerre, dans cette boîte ! Je sens que je vais me régaler ! _

Elle traversa le hall d'accueil d'un pas vif, priant pour que son retard ne dépasse pas les limites du raisonnable. Arrivée devant l'hôtesse qui trônait, impeccable depuis ses bouclettes auburn jusqu'à la pointe de ses ongles manucurés, Johanna se présenta à nouveau. L'employée lui dit d'une voix où transparaissait nettement un profond dédain qu'elle était attendue au quinzième étage, troisième porte sur sa droite. Johanna ne prit même pas la peine de la remercier.

_Oh, je sens que je vais trop adorer l'ambiance ici, si par miracle je suis prise !_ songea-t-elle encore une fois. _Regardez-moi cette pimbêche tirer la tronche, qu'est-ce que ça serait si un abruti avait ruiné sa permanente en roulant dans une flaque d'eau ce matin !_

En arrivant devant l'ascenseur, Johanna eu l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il ne semblait attendre qu'elle.

_Allez, un bon présage. _

Malheureusement, il était pourvu d'un très grand miroir, et la jeune femme ne put échapper à son reflet critique, elle convint que la tenue pouvait encore aller. Sa chemise blanche qui dépassait légèrement du gilet cassait le côté trop formelle de l'ensemble, et elle préférait en définitive être habillée de la sorte. En revanche, ses cheveux rebiquaient un peu sur son crâne, et la tresse avait un petit air asymétrique. Enfin, malgré l'absence de maquillage, ses joues étaient rougies par la précipitation, et lui donnaient bonne mine.

_Bon, l'un dans l'autre, ça aurait pu être pire !_

Arrivée au quinzième, Johanna se dirigea vers le bureau que la charmante hôtesse lui avait si aimablement indiqué, respira à fond en croisant les doigts de la main gauche, puis frappa trois petits coups discrets.

« Entrez ! » répondit une voix féminine.

Johanna s'exécuta et pénétra dans un grand bureau, de style moderne, sol noir, murs blancs, meubles gris. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, en tailleur beige qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux blonds, lui adressa un sourire lumineux, en contournant son bureau pour lui serrer la main. Johanna fut étonnée de trouver un peu de chaleur humaine dans ce bâtiment, et lui rendit son sourire sans effort.

« Bonjour, Mrs Blum. Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard, je vous assure qu'il s'agit d'un malheureux concours de circonstances !

Oh, aucun souci, il se trouve que vous n'êtes pas si en retard que ça, en fait ! »

Partagée entre la surprise et le soulagement, Johanna la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Je devais m'entretenir avec vous, mais, exceptionnellement, un membre du conseil d'administration est là aujourd'hui, et il souhaite faire en personne votre entretient d'embauche. Il est arrivé il y a à peine vingt minutes, le temps qu'il fasse un peu le tour, qu'il s'installe, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans son bureau depuis bien longtemps ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner ! »

Johanna lui emboîta le pas en fronçant les sourcils : Harry lui avait assuré que les patrons de l'entreprise n'y mettaient jamais les pieds. Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux voulait s'entretenir avec elle ? Ce changement de programme ne semblait pas de bonne augure. Rosanna Blum avait l'air sympathique, son entretient se serait sûrement bien passé…

Le bureau du grand ponte se trouvait juste l'étage au-dessus, mais elles prirent l'ascenseur pour monter. Arrivées devant une large double porte en bois, Mrs Blum toqua deux fois et l'ouvrit sans attendre qu'on lui autorise.

« M. Wolf, je vous amène Miss Martin, pour le poste d'assistance informatique, comme convenu… »

Puis elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Johanna, qui, dès qu'elle eut passé le seuil, se figea en blêmissant.

Trônant derrière un vaste bureau en chêne, dans un fauteuil en cuir noir qui semblait à peine assez large pour sa carrure, M. Wolf, Géronimo Dernier des Crétins pour les intimes, arborait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.


	2. Chapter 2 MISSION SECRETE

MISSION SECRETE

_Bon, ben là, c'est râpé._

Il y a des journées, comme ça, où les petites contrariétés s'accumulent. Johanna pensait avoir atteint son quota pour les trois années à venir, au moins.

Alors que Mrs Blum faisait mine de refermer la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme en bloqua le battant du bras.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous fasse perdre votre temps… » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mrs Blum la fixer d'un air surpris.

« Mais pas du tout, Johanna, répliqua l'Indien goguenard, entrez, entrez, je vous en pris ! »

La jeune femme fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais avança de quelques pas. Derrière elle, elle entendit la porte se refermer doucement.

_OK. Pourquoi il faut que je me montre polie avec ce petit salopard qui se fout de moi et qui en plus se permet de m'appeler par mon prénom, déjà ? Ah , oui , pour trouver de quoi permettre à Harry de lui faire la peau. Ça devrait suffisamment me motiver._

« Ne soyez pas timide, approchez, venez vous asseoir ! »

Son sourire s'était fait moins moqueur, plus chaleureux. Il avait parlé doucement, presque dans un murmure. Avec son timbre grave, cela tenait presque du ronronnement. Il avait une jolie voix, il fallait le reconnaître.

Sans un mot, Johanna s'installa en face de lui. Ne se sentant toujours pas prête à ouvrir la bouche sans se montrer agressive, elle attendit patiemment la suite.

« Je tiens à renouveler mes excuses, pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je suis réellement navré.

– Vous le cachez bien ! »

_Aïe ! Mauvaise réponse ! Tiens ta langue, bon sang !_

Mais Wolf ne paru pas se formaliser de la réponse acide de la jeune femme. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit et fit apparaître ses dents, dont la blancheur ressortait agréablement sur son visage mat.

« Bien évidemment, je prendrai en charge vos frais de blanchisserie.

– J'ai une machine à laver le linge, merci. »

_Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? Tu vas lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ? C'est pas comme ça qu'il acceptera de t'embaucher ! Mets-la en veilleuse !_

Apparemment, l'Indien en était venu aux mêmes conclusions, parce qu'il lui demanda :

« J'ai dit que vous ne me feriez pas perdre mon temps si on avait cet entretient, mais finalement c'est peut-être moi qui vous fait perdre le vôtre ? »

Il continuait à sourire, mais ça n'atteignait plus ses yeux si noirs qu'on ne distinguait pas l'iris de la pupille.

Johanna inspira et lui répondit d'un ton aussi courtois qu'elle en était capable :

« Non, ce travail, je le veux réellement. J'ai juste du mal à croire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, après ce que je vous ai dit, vous comptiez sérieusement m'engager. Je me dis que vous continuez à vous payer ma tête, et ça doit me rendre un petit peu agressive.

– Un petit peu agressive, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête, de nouveau amusé. Je vous rassure, Johanna, au vu de votre CV, vous êtes la personne qu'il nous faut. Je pense très sérieusement vous engager. Pour ce qui est de ce matin, votre colère était tout à fait justifiée. Je n'aurais pas dû rire quand je vous ai vue… pour ma défense, ce n'était pas de vous dont je me moquais, en plus !

– Vraiment ? Vous faisiez bien semblant, en tout cas !

– Dites, vous avez toujours ce comportement de pitbull, quand vous passez des entretiens, où ai-je le monopole de votre sale caractère ? »

La jeune femme se retint de répliquer trop rapidement. La réponse qui lui était venue spontanément à l'esprit n'était pas tout à fait politiquement correcte.

« Vous avez raison, je suis… un vrai roquet ! Je suis désolée… vous savez quoi ? Pour ce qui est de la blanchisserie, je décline toujours votre offre en revanche, je ne sais pas si mon I-pod fonctionne encore. »

Wolf leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, mon sac n'était pas fermé, et il a pris un peu l'eau… alors si l'I-pod est hors d'usage, je veux bien que vous m'en preniez un autre… ça ne vous coûtera pas plus cher. Et on sera quitte.

– Vous l'avez sur vous ? Oui ? Eh bien, essayez-le, pour voir… »

Johanna sortit le petit baladeur de son sac. Il s'agissait du modèle le plus simple, minuscule et sans écran. Elle glissa l'un des écouteurs à son oreille droite et alluma l'I-pod. La petite lumière témoin vira au vert et la musique lui parvint haut et clair. Il fonctionnait.

« Vous avez de la chance, ça marche.

– Je vous reste donc redevable.

– Engagez-moi, et nous serons quittes ! »

L'Indien sourit largement. Maintenant que la jeune femme n'était plus aussi remontée après lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment très séduisant quand il souriait.

« Très bien, alors penchons-nous un peu sur votre CV, dit-il d'un ton professionnel. Diplômée d'une grande école d'informatique. Parlant couramment le français et l'espagnol. Quand vous dites couramment, c'est quel niveau, exactement ?

– Ma mère est Française. Je passe au moins un mois et demi en France chaque année. Et mes grands-parents ont une maison en Espagne, où on va une ou deux semaines en été…

– Votre famille habite où, en France ? A Paris ? »

Johanna sourit. Pour les Américains, la France se limitait à la capitale.

« Pas du tout. Ce sont des Catalans, ils habitent au sud de la France, près de l'Espagne, côté mer Méditerranée…. Je ne sais pas si vous situez…

– Oui, je vois à peu près… et vous-même êtes née en Louisiane ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Seattle… si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup : c'était parti pour la grande scène de la Sudiste en exil.

…**.**

Johanna était de nouveau dans le bus, en direction de son studio. La jeune femme faisait mentalement le point sur son entretient avec Wolf. Dans l'ensemble, ça s'était bien passé, même la fameuse question : qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous faites dans cet endroit, ou plutôt sa variante, pourquoi une Sudiste viendrait postuler pour un emploi se situant quasi sous le cercle arctique ? La jeune femme exagérait, mais c'était en gros ce qu'elle avait rétorqué à Harry, quand il l'avait appelée pour lui demander de se faire embaucher par l'entreprise LG dont le siège se trouvait dans la capitale de l'état de Washington.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« C'est une blague ? s'était exclamée Johanna. Seattle ? Et pourquoi pas Anchorage, tant que tu y es ?

- Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Et il n'est pas impossible que tu fasses un saut en Alaska aussi, figure-toi… répondit posément Harry, du ton de celui qui sait déjà que la conversation risque de durer.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille y faire, dans cette boîte ?

– Je veux que tu craques leur système de sécurité informatique.

– Alors Jordy est celui qu'il te faut, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton sans réplique.

– Sauf que ton frère ne serait pas capable de se protéger comme tu pourrais le faire. Et rien de t'empêche de le mettre sur le coup quand tu seras dans la place.

– Mais bon sang en quoi elle t'intéresse, cette foutue entreprise ? s'énerva Johanna.

– L'entreprise en elle-même, en rien. Ce sont ses propriétaires, qui sont dans mon collimateur.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Pour l'instant, je ne préférerais rien te dire. Je te mettrai au courant si tu arrives à te faire engager. »

La jeune femme respira un grand coup, histoire de ne pas envoyer paître l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Et d'abord, sous quels motifs tu t'occuperais d'une entreprise dans l'état de Washington, toi ? Tu as un mandat fédéral qui t'autorise à enquêter dans tous les Etats Unis, maintenant ?

– Il n'y a pas de bureau spécial similaire au mien, à Seattle… c'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je te le demande à toi, et pas à un de mes gars. C'est on ne peut plus officieux ! Mais d'après mon indic, c'est du gros poisson qu'on risque de pêcher…

– Si tu as besoin de mes talents particuliers, je suppose que ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur… excuse-moi d'insister, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir dans quoi je mets les  
pieds ! finit-elle par dire, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

– Je ne t'enverrai pas à l'échafaud comme ça, Johanna ! Aucun des gros pontes ne met jamais les pieds dans les bureaux du siège, d'après mes renseignements. Tu ne devrais pas les rencontrer. Je te le demande à toi plutôt qu'à Jordy juste au cas où…. Et puis tu es plus dispo que lui, en plus !

–… bon, inutile que j'insiste, pas vrai ? Tu ne lâcheras le morceau que si je décroche cet emploi ? maugréa Johanna.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

Harry parvenait presque à lui faire croire qu'il en avait douté. Un Oscar pour l'inspecteur !

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà refusé quoique ce soit ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, Jo, je ne tiens pas de stats, ricana son mentor. Merci, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si ça n'était pas important.

- Ouais, c'est ça… arrête la pommade, Harry, je t'ai dit que c'était bon….

- Ok. Je t'ai déjà dégoté un petit studio sympa, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Johanna avait décidé de ne pas rappeler Harry avant d'arriver dans le meublé loué avec les fonds occultes du département des Affaires Particulières. Le point positif du côté marginal de la Brigade qu'il chapeautait, c'est que les affaires qu'il traitait sortaient tellement de l'ordinaire que le gouverneur de Louisiane avait préféré ouvrir un compte spécial pour que l'inspecteur ait les mains libres sur ses enquêtes. Que le fils du notable doive lui aussi sa vie à Harry et son équipe y était sans doute pour quelque chose…

Quand elle parvint devant la porte du studio, Johanna resta un moment interdite en essayant de tourner la clef dans la serrure, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était partie si précipitamment qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de verrouiller. Entrant en soupirant, elle constata que personne n'en avait profité pour y faire un tour. La jeune femme prit le temps de ramasser les affaires souillées qu'elle avait laissées traîner par terre, les jeta dans la corbeille à linge dans la minuscule salle d'eau, ôta ses chaussures et les rangea dans le placard en compagnie des escarpins à présent secs.

Puis elle s'octroya tout son temps pour se changer, troquant son ensemble gris contre un vieux jean clair qui était tellement usé qu'il menaçait de craquer par endroits ( son préféré, le plus confortable ) et un T-shirt noir ample qui lui descendait jusque en haut des cuisses. Le téléphone se mit à sonner pendant qu'elle sortait un yaourt du frigo. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait le numéro du studio. Elle ne fit pas mine de décrocher.

_« Tu ne risqueras pas de croiser les grands pontes, pas de souci, ils ne viennent jamais ! … Tu parles ! » _pestait intérieurement la jeune femme.

Elle attendit une minute après la fin de la sonnerie et consulta le répondeur.

La voix légèrement inquiète de Harry se fit entendre :

« Heu, oui, Johanna… ? C'est Harry. Je n'ose pas appeler sur ton portable, j'ai peur que tu aies oublié de le couper et que tu sois encore en entretient avec Blum… rappelle-moi dès que tu rentres … »

Johanna raccrocha, resta quelques secondes à fixer l'appareil, puis fit preuve d'une grande maturité en lui tirant la langue. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le clic-clac bleu qui lui tenait aussi lieu de lit et finit consciencieusement son yaourt, avant d'aller jeter l'emballage à la poubelle. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer la petite cuillère et enchaîna avec la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

Elle hésita un instant à reprendre le cours de la lecture de son livre de chevet, mais finit par avoir pitié des nerfs de l'inspecteur de police.

Johanna prit son portable et lança le numéro mémorisé de Harry. Il faisait parti des trois numéros gratuits qu'elle pouvait appeler, avec son frère et sa meilleure amie.

L'inspecteur décrocha alors que la première sonnerie n'était pas terminée. La jeune femme eut un petit sourire sadique.

« Allô, Johanna ?

– Oui, c'est moi.

– Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à me faire du souci ! Tu avais rendez-vous à neuf heure et demi, et il est presque midi !

– Ben, j'ai eu quelques petits contretemps…

– Quels contretemps ? Tu n'as pas réussi à te faire embaucher ? » dit Harry d'une voix inquiète.

Johanna ricana en se calant confortablement sur le clic-clac, et répondit :

« T'as un petit quart d'heure devant toi ? Parce que je vais me faire un plaisir de te raconter ma matinée.

– Heu… vas-y, je t'écoute… ».

Harry paraissait circonspect. Il connaissait bien Johanna, il savait que la jeune femme ne le tenait pas en haleine innocemment, et au ton de sa voix, il avait comprit qu'elle était « légèrement » remontée.

« Eh bien , figure-toi que ce matin, je suis partie à l'heure exacte de chez moi ! »

Apparemment, Johanna attendait un commentaire à cette entrée en matière. Il était vrai qu'il s'agissait en soit d'un exploit, la jeune femme semblant ne jamais être sur le même fuseau horaire que son voisinage. C'est pourquoi Harry s'extasia ironiquement :

« C'est très bien, ça, je te félicite !

– Tu peux. Sauf que c'est juste à ce moment là qu'un abruti a roulé dans la flaque d'eau qui stagnait dans le caniveau et que je me suis retrouvée trempée de la tête aux pieds.

– C'est pas vrai ? !

– Si. Et le conducteur s'est arrêté et est descendu de voiture pour …. En fait je sais pas trop pourquoi, sûrement pour se payer ma tête parce qu'il était mort de rire ! Toujours est-il que je l'ai traité de tous les noms.

– Je m'en doute… et c'est tout ? Tu n'as fait que l'insulter ? »

La voix de Harry laissait paraître une légère anxiété. Johanna savait qu'il vivrait toute sa vie avec l'appréhension qu'un jour elle ne puisse pas se contrôler.

« Oui, je n'ai fait que ça. Je ne lui ai même pas collé une baffe, pourtant je peux te dire que ça me démangeait ! Enfin, encore eut-il fallu que je puisse l'atteindre… en sautant, peut-être….

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– C'est un géant, ce type. Pas loin des deux mètres, à mon avis.

– Ouh là… estime-toi heureuse que ce ne soit pas lui, qui t'en est allongée une, si tu l'as insulté…

– Tu parles ! Il était hilare ! Et tu peux être fière de moi, parce que ça m'a vraiment énervée, tu imagines bien ! Eh bien, self contrôle total, j'ai assuré grave.

– Super, ça, Jo !

– Bref, je l'ai laissé là en lui souhaitant quelque chose comme mourir dans un accident de voiture, ou un truc du style, et j'ai filé me changer. Je te le passe en accéléré pour arriver au moment où j'ai été reçue par Rosanna Blum.

– Tu étais très en retard ?

– Pas vraiment. Surtout que ce n'est pas elle, en fait, qui m'a fait passer l'entretient…

– Ah ? Elle n'était pas disponible ?

– Si. Mais comme je suis née sous une bonne étoile, c'est un des grands pontes qui a fait mon entretient d'embauche. Tu sais, un de ceux qui ne mettaient soit disant jamais les pieds à leur bureau ! dit Johanna d'un ton acide.

– Quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Tu plaisantes ! Tu as vu un des patrons ? Comment il était ?

– Comme le gars qui m'a arrosée ce matin.

– Hein ?

– C'était le même. Le crétin que j'ai insulté. C'était lui.

– C'est pas vrai ?

– Ben si. Autant dire que pour me faire engager, c'était pas gagné !

– Comment il était ? Physiquement ? »

Johanna resta interdite. Elle avait perçu dans la voix de Harry un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

« Comment ça, physiquement ? Tu veux que je te le décrive ? finit-elle par demander.

– Oui !

– Ben, très grand, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les cheveux longs et noirs, mat de peau… un Amérindien, à mon avis….

– Mat de peau ? Tu es sûre ?

– Je viens de te dire qu'il doit être amérindien ! T'as déjà vu des Westerns dans ta vie, non ? ironisa la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir.

– Ok, ok… Tu m'as dit qu'il était sorti de sa voiture, tout à l'heure ?

– Oui…

– Il pleuvait ?

– Pardon ?

– Il a roulé dans une flaque, c'est qu'il devait pleuvoir, non ?

– Heu… non… en fait non, il ne pleuvait plus… mais bon sang, c'est quoi toutes ces questions tordues, à la fin ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir si oui ou non j'ai décroché le poste ?

– Si, si, mais…. T'as réussi ? Il t'a prise, malgré ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? dit-il, stupéfait.

– Oui, et j'en suis la première étonnée !

– Tu commences quand ?

– Demain…

– ….

– Allô ? Harry ?

– Comment il s'appelle, ton boss ?

– Wolf. Je ne connais pas son prénom.

– Ok. Attends une minute. »

Johanna entendit son interlocuteur poser le téléphone, et un bruit de touche de clavier qu'on pianote. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry reprit le combiné.

« Johanna ?

– Oui ?

– Je pars tout de suite pour Seattle, j'arriverai demain à 10 heures du matin. A quelle heure tu dois être à ton travail ?

– Neuf heures.

– …. je suppose que ça ne serait pas cool d'arriver en retard pour ton premier jour… »

Johanna faillit avaler sa salive de travers.

« Pardon ? Arriver en retard ? Non mais je rêve, là ! C'est toi qui me dis ça ? » s'insurgea la jeune femme.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

« Allez, crache le morceau, maintenant, Harry ! Tu m'avais dit que tu me mettrais au courant si je me faisais engager !

– … j'aimerai mieux t'expliquer ça demain, de vive voix…

– Harry… » fit-elle, en appuyant bien sur le « i », menaçante…

L'inspecteur soupira.

« Ok…d'après mon informateur, ceux qui possèdent la firme LG ne seraient pas… heu … humains. »

Johanna repensa à son patron. S'il n'était pas humain, c'était un super imitateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

– Tu vois, Jo, il vaut mieux que je te raconte tout demain.

– …d'accord, capitula-t-elle.

– Je peux te retrouver à ta pause déjeuner ?

– Heu… oui… mais je ne sais pas où, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais manger…

– Je t'appellerai pour te donner rendez-vous.

– Ça marche. A demain, alors !

– A demain. »

Mais avant que Harry ne raccroche, Johanna ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Attends, attends !

– Quoi ?

– Dis-moi juste : s'ils ne sont pas humains, qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient ?

– …

– Allez, juste ça, et je raccroche, promis !

– … des vampires. »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée à fixer son téléphone bien vingt secondes après que Harry ait raccroché.


	3. Chapter 3 PIZZA ET CHIHUAHUA

PIZZA ET CHIHUAHUA

Johanna passa une nuit assez agitée. Déjà, elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir.

Des vampires.

Comme si ça existait, les vampires !

Ridicule.

Et Wolf avait autant l'air d'un vampire qu'elle d'une danseuse étoile. C'était pas peu dire.

Les vampires se devaient de sortir uniquement de nuit, d'être pâles, gothiques et terriblement attirants. Ou Hollywood se plantait complètement.

Or, Wolf n'était rien de tout cela.

Enfin, à une petite exception près…

Johanna ne se le serait jamais avouée, mais elle trouvait son patron plutôt à son goût. Enfin, très à son goût, pour être honnête.

Ceci dit, son subconscient ne s'embarrassa pas de faux semblants, lui. L'immense Indien hanta ses rêves, et elle en rougit rétrospectivement le matin venu, quand elle s'en remémora certains passages.

Elle n'en revenait pas.

Car ce n'était pas du tout son style, de fantasmer sur des quasi inconnus. Surtout que sous cette indubitable attirance, restait le profond agacement de leur première rencontre, toujours très vif. Johanna oscillait donc entre attraction et exaspération sous la douche, un peu plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'aurait prise habituellement, histoire de calmer un peu ses hormones.

Miracle, malgré sa nuit catastrophique, Johanna arriva à l'heure à l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait bien prit garde à ne pas longer le trottoir, histoire d'éviter la blague de la veille. C'est sans encombre qu'elle se trouva avec cinq minutes d'avance devant le vigile de l'entreprise, à qui elle montra son badge temporaire que Rosanna Blum lui avait remis la veille. Elle s'engouffra dans le hall d'accueil qu'elle traversa sans même accorder un regard à l'hôtesse du même nom. Etant ce jour là dans sa tenue de prédilection, jean-pull-basket, la jeune femme dédaigna l'ascenseur et prit les escaliers, pour monter au quatrième étage, où se trouvait son bureau, qu'elle partageait avec ses trois autres collègues.

Quand elle entra dans la petite pièce, elle était la deuxième à arriver. Allan, le plus jeune de ses collègues, était déjà là. La quarantaine, petit, brun et barbu, il paraissait joyeux et plutôt facile à vivre. C'était celui qui l'avait le plus chambrée quand Mrs Blum l'avait présentée la veille à la petite équipe d'informaticiens. Il venait tout juste d'être papa d'une petite fille, et nageait dans le bonheur familiale. Johanna l'avait tout de suite pris en sympathie.

Les deux autres membres de la bande, Peter, qui devait partir à la retraite et que la jeune femme était censée remplacer, et George, un tout petit bonhomme de cinquante ans, semblaient très gentils aussi. Ils paraissaient tous les trois ravis qu'une petite jeunette à peine majeure vienne compléter leur trio, et Allan avait même taquiné Peter sur le fait qu'il devait commencer à regretter de partir. Ils n'avaient pas manqué aussi de sonder les compétences informatiques de Johanna, qui, même si elle n'avait pas le niveau suborbital de son frère, pouvait quand même passer pour plus que compétente.

« Salut, fillette ! l'accueilla Allan en souriant.

- Salut ! Peter n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Non. Et à trois semaines de la retraite, je pense que moi aussi, je prendrai des largesses avec les horaires. Installe-toi à son bureau, en attendant. Tiens, regarde, le joli PC portable tout neuf, il est pour toi !

- C'est pas vrai ! La classe ! » s'extasia Johanna.

C'était un modèle dernier cri qui valait sans nul doute plus d'un an de loyer du studio. Jordy allait être vert quand elle le lui dirait !

La matinée fut très agréable. Johanna la passa à suivre Peter de bureau en bureau afin d'être présentée à tout le personnel. Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, Wolf était absent. Peter lui apprit d'ailleurs que c'était la toute première fois qu'il les honorait de sa présence, confirmant les assertions de Harry.

« A croire que les trois bureaux de la direction sont là pour faire joli ! plaisantait Peter. Jamais aucun patron ne daigne y venir ! Tu parles d'une perte d'argent, quand tu vois comme ils sont immenses, et meublés, je te dis pas !

– Mais c'est qui, les patrons ? s'informa Johanna, avide d'apporter de quoi intéresser Harry.

– Ben, sur le terrain, tu as Moncio, le Directeur Administratif et Financier, et Hammler, qui chapeaute tout ce qui est relations extérieures, clientèle, pub, brevets. Un dingue du boulot, celui-là. Il doit passer vingt heures par jour au bureau, à se demander quand il dort !

– Et sur le papier ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Sur le terrain, c'est ces deux types. Mais à qui appartient la LG ?

– Alors là, j'en sais rien ! Tout un tas d'associés, à mon avis. Tu es la seule à en avoir rencontré un, d'ailleurs. Il était comment ? »

_Ça devient une manie_, pensa ironiquement Johanna.

« Trop jeune pour être à la tête d'une aussi grosse firme, répondit-elle. Un Amérindien.

– Un Amérindien ? Ça se pourrait… certaines tribus du sud du pays ont fait fortune avec les casinos. Et il a dû falloir un paquet de frics pour acheter le brevet de Millport ! »

Millport était un petit génie qui avait mis au point un microfiltre qui permettait de réduire de 89% les ondes malignes des téléphones cellulaires. On racontait qu'il avait vendu son idée pour une véritable fortune et qu'il était parti vivre sur une île privée, introuvable et injoignable. LG possédait donc, entre autres, le monopole de l'application Millport et faisait partie, en l'espace de trois ans tout au plus, des cent plus grandes entreprises des Etats Unis.

Johanna réfléchit avant de répondre :

« Wolf doit être le petit dernier de la famille, alors. Il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans…

– Ah, oui, quand tu disais jeune, je pensais plus trente cinq, quarante… ah, salut, Freddy ! Viens, que je te présente à la petite nouvelle ! »

Johanna serra la main de Freddy, se demandant déjà comment remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Quand approcha la pause déjeuner, la jeune femme se résigna à n'amener que de maigres informations à Harry en effet, il y avait plus de quatre cents employés, et elle n'en avait pas fini le tour quand elle reçu un appel de l'inspecteur. Il lui donna rendez-vous dans une pizzeria non loin de son lieu de travail. Elle dut promettre à Peter d'aller avec eux le lendemain midi : apparemment, Allan, George et lui se faisaient une joie de l'emmener dans leur restaurant préféré.

« On a prévenu le patron qu'on lui amenait une belle petite jeunette, et toi tu nous laisses en plan ! bougonnait Peter en rigolant. Ne me dit pas que c'est ton amoureux qui t'a appelée, tu fendrais le cœur de 98 % des mâles du bâtiment !

– Non, c'est un ami de la famille, qui est justement à Seattle pour affaire ! Demain, vous me gardez une place ! répliqua Johanna en souriant.

– Dans ce cas, file, vas rejoindre ton rendez-vous !

– Mais, ce n'est pas encore l'heure… s'étonna la jeune femme.

– Tu parles, pour un quart d'heure ! Allez, vas-y, je te dis ! »

Johanna remercia son collègue et retourna à son bureau prendre ses affaires. Elle appréhendait un peu d'y trouver Allan ou George et de devoir s'expliquer sur son départ en avance, mais la porte était verrouillée, ils étaient absents. Soulagée, elle fit glisser son badge pour débloquer le système de fermeture, fila au bureau de Peter pour prendre son petit sac à dos qui avait remplacé le sac à main, abîmé par la mésaventure de la veille, et ressortit du bureau en reverrouillant.

Dédaignant à nouveau l'ascenseur, elle dévala allègrement les escaliers et s'engouffra hardiment dans le hall d'accueil. Croisant le regard de l'hôtesse qui la fixait d'un air réprobateur, elle lui adressa le large sourire de celle qui s'esquive dix minutes avant l'heure normale son premier jour de travail, et en plus qui en est fière. C'est tout juste si Johanna ne lui fit pas « na na na na nè re ! » en passant.

Mais quand elle arriva à trois mètres de la double porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvrit en glissant pour laisser le passage à…Wolf.

_Et mmmeeerde !… _

L'Indien s'arrêta, tout aussi surpris que Johanna, lui sourit, et d'un air moqueur, fit mine de regarder une montre imaginaire à son poignet gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais décida de la jouer au culot :

« Ça compte si je vous dis que je suis arrivée cinq minutes en avance ce matin ? »

Wolf eut un rire bref qui ressemblait un peu à un aboiement. Il s'avança dans le hall.

« Et donc vous partez dix minutes en avance ! Vous avez une conception bien personnelle de la récupération horaire, Johanna ! »

Résignée, elle pointa son pouce par dessus son épaule derrière elle :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je remonte à mon bureau, j'ouvre la porte, je pose mon sac, je m'assois à ma place, et puis je me relève, je reprends mon sac, je referme la porte, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ?

– Non, allez-y, répondit-il en souriant toujours. Mais vous passerez dans mon bureau cet après midi !

– Heu… vous allez me remonter les bretelles ?

– Pardon ? dit-il, l'air surpris.

– Pour que je ne passe pas ma pause déjeuner à me ronger les sangs en me demandant si vous allez m'enguirlander au sujet de ma conception des horaires, j'aimerai autant être fixée de suite, avoua Johanna, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Ha, d'accord ! Non, non, je voudrais juste qu'on parle un peu de vos compétences linguistiques… D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je pourrais vous inviter à déjeuner ce midi, et on en discuterait… »

La jeune femme sentit ses joues s'enflammer un peu plus. Elle était toujours profondément mal à l'aise quand un homme lui montrait de l'intérêt.

Un instant, elle faillit lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle et Harry. Après tout, ça serait l'occasion pour l'inspecteur d'enquêter personnellement sur cette affaire. Mais elle se dit que ça ne serait pas très avisé.

Elle finit donc par répondre :

« Je suis désolée, je mange avec un ami, ce midi ! »

Wolf parut déçu et … contrarié ?

« Ah. Demain, alors ?

– Mais… on ne doit pas se voir cet après-midi pour discuter ? » s'étonna Johanna.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est vrai. On aura déjà abordé le sujet cet après-midi… »

Mais comme il hésitait, la jeune femme craignit qu'il ne chercha une autre raison pour l'inviter le lendemain et préféra couper court à ses cogitations :

« En plus, j'ai promis à mes trois collègues de manger avec eux demain.

– Vous êtes très demandée, dites donc ! répliqua l'Indien en retrouvant le sourire.

– N'est-ce pas ? répondit la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

– Et quand avez-vous un moment de libre dans votre emploi du temps si chargé ? »

_Zut. Il n'en démord pas ! _songea-t-elle anxieusement.

« Ecoutez, on pourra en reparler cet après-midi ? » répondit la jeune femme en baissant la voix.

Il lui semblait tout à coup sentir les yeux de sa grande amie l'hôtesse d'accueil lui vriller la nuque.

« Oui, vous avez raison ! », acquiesça Wolf, faussement sérieux.

S'il ne souriait plus, ses yeux continuaient de pétiller. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, au contraire de la veille, et encadraient son visage, le faisant paraître plus doux. Johanna se surprit à avoir envie de passer ses doigts dedans pour en sentir la texture. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'ils étaient plus soyeux que les siens, qu'elle comparait souvent à des crins. Sa mère l'appelait d'ailleurs encore son « petit poney ».

Se ressaisissant, la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et le contourna pour sortir de l'immeuble. Arrivée sur le trottoir, elle ignora superbement le vigile qui la reluquait sans vergogne, sans doute pour bien mémoriser le visage de celle que le patron avait invitée à déjeuner, prit une profonde inspiration qu'elle expira d'un grand coup, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la pizzeria que lui avait indiqué Harry.

L'inspecteur était déjà attablé au fond de la salle, le dos au mur, quand Johanna arriva. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, à la mode sudiste, et s'installa en face de lui.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé, ce matin ? questionna Harry.

– Impeccable ! Franchement, l'équipe avec qui je dois travailler a l'air super sympa, et le boulot ne paraît pas trop fatigant…. Je regretterais presque que ça ne soit pas pour de vrai ! » répondit Johanna avec enthousiasme.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, le nez plongé dans la carte des menus. La jeune femme l'observa patiemment.

La cinquantaine passée, il restait séduisant, avec ses cheveux poivre et sel et son visage mat aux traits acérés. Ses yeux bleus clairs pouvaient déranger tant ils tranchaient avec sa couleur de peau, mais Johanna les avait toujours trouvés magnifiques. Elle était plus ou moins tombé amoureuse de lui durant son adolescence, et restait persuadée qu'elle en aurait été raide dingue si leur différence d'âge n'avait pas été aussi importante.

Leur relation actuelle tenait plus d'un oncle bourru mais aimant avec sa nièce préférée. Ou bien d'un mentor avec une élève douée. Johanna l'appelait d'ailleurs parfois Maître Yoda.

« Tu veux voir la carte ? questionna Harry en levant enfin les yeux vers la jeune femme.

– Y en a une avec beaucoup d'épices ?

– La Spicy Hot, c'est celle que je vais prendre…

– Ben pareil pour moi. »

L'inspecteur posa la carte à côté de son assiette, croisa les mains et posa son menton dessus. Il observa Johanna un moment avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

« Parle-moi de ton patron.

– Encore ? C'est pas toi qui devait m'en dire plus ? C'est quoi cette histoire de vampires ?

– Pas dans un endroit public, Jo. Je passerai à ton studio ce soir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Johanna haussa les épaules alors que le serveur s'approchait pour prendre la commande. Une fois le jeune homme partit, elle reprit la conversation.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va changer le mot qui commence par un V par Chihuahua. Ça passera mieux. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle poursuivit :

« Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup m'informer, ce matin. Apparemment, les actionnaires de la société sont très discrets, comme tu me l'avais dit. Mais j'ai croisé Wolf juste avant de sortir. Dix minutes avant l'heure normal, ceci dit en passant, j'ai toujours beaucoup de chance ! Il voulait m'inviter à déjeuner, d'ailleurs, j'ai failli lui proposer de nous rejoindre ! »

A la tête que fit son vis à vis, elle se félicita de n'en avoir rien fait.

« Tu penses que les Chihuahuas mangent au restaurant ? » ironisa Johanna.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, l'inspecteur demanda :

« Tu crois que c'était un rancard ? », mais étonnement, il ne sembla pas amusé, comme il aurait pu l'être en la circonstance, histoire de charrier un peu la jeune femme. Au contraire, il paraissait préoccupé.

« J'espère pas ! s'exclama Johanna. Il voulait me parler de mes « compétences linguistiques », je crois.

– Ah. Une chance que sur ce point, ton CV ne mente pas ! »

Johanna se tut un instant.

« Tu peux peut-être me donner une vague idée de ce que je suis censée te dénicher ? finit-elle par demander, le ton légèrement cassant.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux que tu me remonte la piste des patrons de cette boîte.

– Franchement, ton histoire me semble vraiment dingue…. Et le fait qu'on ait déjà le nom de Wolf, ça ne t'aide pas ?

– Pas vraiment, non. En fait, il ne correspond pas au … profil que je recherche.

– Ça, s'est sûr. Il n'a rien d'un petit chien mexicain. Il donnerait plus dans le genre… Terre-Neuve, ou Danois…. »

Johanna allait lui demander ironiquement si Wolf n'était censé sortir qu'à la tombée de la nuit quand Harry la devança alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine la bouche.

« Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était immense ? murmura l'inspecteur de police.

– Oui…

– Et bien je crois qu'il a décidé de manger une pizza, lui aussi » l'informa calmement Harry en regardant derrière elle.

Machinalement, elle se retourna, et vit effectivement Wolf qui entrait dans le restaurant. Elle pensa fugitivement qu'il l'avait suivie, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul : se tenait à côté de lui la plus belle femme que Johanna ait vu de sa vie.

Elle paraissait minuscule à côté de l'Amérindien, et son teint pâle, comme de la porcelaine, la faisait vraiment ressembler à une poupée. Ses longs cheveux bouclés auburn semblaient flamboyer en accrochant les rayons du soleil qui passaient par la porte du restaurant. Elle avait des yeux immenses et sombres, et ils pétillaient de gaieté alors qu'elle attrapait Wolf par le bras en lui murmurant quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle et lui répondit en souriant, et elle trépigna de joie comme une gamine de cinq ans. Loin de paraître ridicule, cette attitude ne la rendit que plus charmante.

Johanna s'étonna du sentiment de jalousie qui l'étreignit soudain. N'étant pas particulièrement avide de plaire aux hommes, bien au contraire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie envieuse du charme ou de la beauté d'une autre femme. Elle se savait plutôt jolie, sans être un parfait canon de beauté, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si Johanna voulait être tout à fait honnête, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aurait été plutôt flattée que Wolf lui montre un peu d'intérêt. Mais en le voyant accompagné de cette véritable déesse, elle était sûre que finalement, ce n'était que pour raison professionnelle qu'il lui avait proposé de déjeuner ensemble. D'ailleurs, était-il prévu qu'il soit accompagné par sa petite amie ce midi ? Elle avait dû lui faire une surprise, et vu l'air complice de ces deux là, il devait en être ravi. Contre toute logique, Johanna ressentit de nouveau un pincement au cœur, et s'empressa de se retourner afin qu'il ne l'aperçoive pas.

« Pas assez rapide, Jo, ils se dirigent vers nous, murmura Harry en lui souriant.

– Et merde ! » répliqua Johanna sur le même ton.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau pour se donner contenance, et le portait à ses lèvres quand Wolf l'interpella :

« Tiens ! Johanna ! »

Faisant mine d'avaler de travers, la jeune femme se tourna vers son patron et sa compagne, qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

« M. Wolf ! » Johanna aurait bien ajouté un commentaire ironique sur son temps de pause méridienne qui risquait d'être compté, mais préféra jouer profile bas.

« Quelle coïncidence ! poursuivit Wolf. C'est la jeune femme à qui j'avais proposé d'aller déjeuner ! » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son amie.

Johanna se sentit bêtement vexée qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de passer cette invitation sous silence, comme s'il ne pouvait venir à l'esprit de sa compagne que ce puisse être autre chose qu'un déjeuner d'affaire.

_C'est sûr,_ se dit-elle, _quand on la regarde… elle ne doit pas se sentir trop souvent en compétition avec le commun des mortelles…_

Johanna glissa un coup d'œil qu'elle espérait neutre à la splendide jeune femme, s'attendant à recevoir en retour un regard plein de condescendance. Mais l'inconnue lui offrit tout au contraire un sourire lumineux, aussi chaleureux qu'un soleil d'été, et Johanna se surprit à le lui rendre un peu timidement. Wolf ne faisant pas mine de la présenter, sa compagne le fit elle-même :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Vanessa Wolf » dit-elle en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

_Sa femme ? _songea-t-elle, ne pouvant une fois de plus réprimer un petit pincement de jalousie. Elle prit bien garde à ne pas laisser son regard errer à la recherche d'une alliance, parce que se connaissant, elle aurait été tout sauf discrète.

« Johanna Martin, enchantée. Et voici Harry, un ami », répondit Johanna en serrant la main tendue.

La peau de la jeune femme était chaude, et il semblait qu'elle garda la main de Johanna une fraction de seconde de plus que nécessaire.

Harry, de son côté, s'était levé de son siège et serrait la main de Wolf, qui se présentait :

« Matthew Wolf, ravi de faire votre connaissance !

– Harry Prechett » répondit l'inspecteur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Johanna remarqua que malgré le mètre quatre-vingt-treize de son ami, Wolf le dépassait largement.

Toujours souriant, Harry serra la main de Vanessa Wolf. Cette dernière, une fois les salutations terminées, se tourna d'un air interrogateur et vaguement implorant vers son compagnon, attendant visiblement quelque chose, mais ce dernier se contenta de leur souhaiter un bon appétit avant de prendre la superbe jeune femme par le coude pour l'entraîner vers une table éloignée. Elle se tourna tout de même vers Johanna et lui lança :

« J'espère vous revoir bientôt ! »

Johanna sourit, un peu gênée, et lui fit au revoir de la main.

Elle se retourna face à Harry, qui observait le couple en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors ? chuchota Johanna. Comte Vlad et Lilith la Succube ?

– Non, je ne crois pas, non, répondit Harry. Je me demande si mon informateur ne m'aurait pas pris pour une andouille, sur cette histoire… »

Il s'interrompit quand le serveur leur amena les pizzas. Johanna sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche et oublia momentanément son patron et sa compagne en empoignant avidement ses couverts. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de couper son premier morceau qu'Harry la ramenait à la dure réalité.

« En tout cas, il est effectivement fort probable qu'il ne te parle que de boulot, cet après-midi. Difficile de croire qu'un homme qui a une telle compagne aille voir ailleurs… »

Johanna releva vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qui te dit qu'ils sont ensembles ? » répliqua-t-elle avant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, comme ça pouvait lui arriver parfois.

Enfin, souvent.

Harry leva les sourcils :

« Jalouse ?

– Pas du tout ! mentit la jeune femme avec aplomb. C'est juste que c'est pas très diplomate de ta part de dire j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail à côté d'elle, même si c'est vrai ! »

L'inspecteur réprima un petit sourire et attaqua sa pizza.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps d'avaler deux bouchées chacun, avant de reprendre une conversation plus personnelle :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Jordy ? questionna Harry.

– Pas récemment. Je comptais l'appeler ce soir, histoire de le briefer sur les possibilités de… heu… de rentrer dans le programme du concours de Chihuahuas.

– Ah, oui, répondit Harry, en saluant de la tête les efforts de discrétion de la jeune femme. Il me semble qu'il est sur une affaire un peu costaud, en ce moment. Une sombre histoire de fuite dans un programme top sécurisé sur je ne sais quel engin de l'armée…les derniers sous-marin nucléaires, peut-être…

– Ouh là… et Jordy a trouvé la fuite ? demanda Johanna avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

– Non. Jordy est celui qui a infiltré le système sur la demande de sa hiérarchie, à titre de test. »

La jeune femme gloussa. Son frère était un véritable génie en informatique.

« Et comment tu es au courant de tout ça ? questionna-t-elle. Ça n'est pas sous le couvert du secret professionnel ?

– C'est Mel qui me l'a dit. Il en rigolait encore le lendemain du test, quand je l'ai eu au téléphone. Apparemment, lui et le responsable du programme ne sont pas très amis, et Mel était ravi que Jordy ait mit une demi journée à peine pour craquer le système ! »

Melvin Fire dirigeait une équipe de surdoués en informatique pour une agence gouvernementale basée à Los Angeles, et avait fait l'armée avec Harry dans leur jeune temps. C'est l'inspecteur qui lui avait recommandé Jordy, le frère aîné de Johanna, à peine sorti de l'école, et la jeune femme soupçonnait Mel de mettre un cierge à l'attention de son vieil ami tous les dimanches en remerciement de ce cadeau du ciel.

Le reste du repas passa à parler de la pluie, du beau temps, de la femme d'Harry et des parents de Johanna.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur pizza, la jeune femme refusa le dessert que lui proposa Harry.

« Merci, mais je vais filer », dit-elle en se levant et mettant son sac à dos sur une épaule. « Je ne veux pas arriver en retard au travail », poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton, afin que Wolf ne puisse pas en perdre une miette.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que le couple la regardait en souriant, et elle enchaîna :

« Je te laisse régler la note, hein, parce que malheureusement, c'est pas avec ce que je suis payée que je peux me permettre de t'inviter ! »

Vanessa Wolf eut un éclat de rire joyeux, suivit de celui plus rauque de son compagnon.

Johanna leur adressa un bref sourire, auquel la superbe jeune femme répondit d'un au revoir de la main, et slaloma entre les tables en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En sortant du restaurant, elle fit une courte pause en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, la famille Wolf la laissait perplexe. Entre monsieur qui l'exaspérait et l'attirait à la fois, et madame qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser tout en la trouvant extrêmement charmante, elle ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser.


	4. Chapter 4  TRADUCTRICEGARDE DU CORPS

RECHERCHE TRADUCTRICE- GARDE DU CORPS

Le travail pour lequel Johanna avait été engagée n'était décidément pas stressant. Ses collègues lui affirmèrent que certaines périodes de l'année ils galèraient plus de quinze heures par jour, mais en ce mois d'Avril, c'était plutôt le calme plat. Elle papotait avec George des mérites respectifs de deux actrices aux attribues mammaires non naturels, rien de très professionnel, donc, quand Rosanna Blum l'appela au téléphone pour l'informer que Wolf désirait la voir.

S'excusant auprès de ses collègues, Johanna se rendit au seizième étage, et frappa deux coups discrets devant la double porte en bois.

« Entrez ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit le battant de droite et s'avança en silence vers Wolf, assis derrière son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie » dit-il en souriant.

Sagement, Johanna s'exécuta.

« Bien, je voulais vous voir pour une proposition qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire », poursuivit-il.

La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement, mais il dut le remarquer car il enchaîna très vite :

« Rien de bien méchant ou de… de malvenu, je vous rassure ! Pour tout dire, je vous propose des vacances tous frais payés, en quelque sorte !

– Là, vous m'intéressez », répondit Johanna en se forçant à paraître détendue, alors qu'une alarme continuait de clignoter dans sa tête.

« Alors voilà : je dois négocier l'achat d'un brevet qui vient compléter celui de Millport, une nanopuce qui le rendrait encore plus performant. L'actuel possesseur du brevet en question est un Français, Philippe Bonnet. J'aurai besoin d'un traducteur. »

Johanna ne cacha pas la suspicion que lui inspirait l'entrée en matière de son patron.

« Ne me dites pas qu'une grande boîte comme la vôtre n'a pas de traducteur attitré… , dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

– Effectivement, nous en avons même quatre.

– Alors, pourquoi moi ? »

Wolf parut gêné. Il joua un instant avec le stylo hors de prix qui traînait devant lui, et dont il ne se servait sans doute jamais, puis le lança négligemment sur son bureau avant de se lever et de marcher sans but dans la pièce.

« La négociation doit se faire chez Bonnet il possède une petite île, du côté des Bahamas.

– Et ? questionna Johanna, glaciale.

– Et il a une charmante épouse, de trente ans de moins que lui, qui n'est pas des plus farouches. »

Pour le coup, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre. Vu la gêne manifeste de Wolf, elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui demande de jouer les call-girls pour le milliardaire français, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

« Je ne comprends pas, avoua Johanna.

– Et bien, quand je dis qu'elle n'est pas farouche, je veux dire que c'est une vrai mante religieuse ! Lors de notre précédente et toute première rencontre, elle s'est montrée très entreprenante, et pas d'une manière discrète ! Je ne voudrais pas faire rater la transaction à cause d'un mari jaloux. »

Johanna éclata de rire.

« Comment, un grand garçon comme vous ? Vous avez besoin d'un garde du corps ?

– Tout à fait ! Les traducteurs de la boîte sont une quinquagénaire et trois hommes. Si je me fais accompagner par une jolie jeune femme, je risquerais moins de tout faire capoter… »

Johanna reprit son sérieux.

« Excusez ma franchise, mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

– Pardon ?

– Si vous ne voulez pas que Mme Bonnet vous tourne autour, je pense qu'il y a une personne toute indiquée pour vous accompagner : votre femme !

– Ma femme ? Quelle femme ? Je ne suis pas marié ! s'étonna Wolf.

– Vanessa n'est pas votre femme ?

– Nessie ? Ah, ça non ! »

Au regard franchement dubitatif de Johanna, Wolf poursuivit :

« C'est l'épouse de mon… cousin, Jacob. »

La jeune femme n'était pas un détecteur de mensonge ambulant comme pouvait l'être sa mère, mais elle avait bien noté une hésitation à la mention du « cousin ».

Bien que Johanna sentit un soulagement tout à fait inopportun l'envahir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Ne le prenez pas mal, surtout, mais vous paraissiez très… liés… »

Wolf ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde.

« Nessie connaît Jacob depuis toute petite, et elle m'a vu naître. Elle s'est très souvent occupée de moi quand j'étais enfant. Elle me considère un peu comme un… petit frère…

– Un petit frère ? s'étonna Johanna. Sans parler qu'elle ne vous arrive même pas à l'épaule, elle ne doit pas être bien plus âgée que vous !

– En fait, elle ne fait pas vraiment son âge… »

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, à digérer ces nouvelles données. La superbe Vanessa n'était pas l'épouse de Wolf. Mieux, elle était pratiquement une sœur.

_Alléluia._

Puis elle attaqua de nouveau :

« Eh bien, raison de plus pour que ce soit votre cousine qui vous accompagne chez le Français ! Avec un de vos traducteurs !

– Impossible. Elle et Jacob sont inséparables. Pour tout dire, elle est déjà repartie le rejoindre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit venue ici sans lui, d'ailleurs ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle veuille… qu'elle veuille me voir !»

Encore une hésitation. Décidément, Wolf lui cachait quelque chose.

**O…O**

Johanna fit rapidement le tour de son petit studio. Elle tenait à ce que tout soit nickel avant l'arrivée de Harry. Elle n'était pas spécialement une maniaque du ménage, mais tenait à montrer un intérieur propre et rangé quand elle avait de la visite. « Le bordel, c'est personnel ! » aimait-elle à répéter, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Ils la suppliaient fréquemment de dégager au moins une voie d'accès allant de la porte à la fenêtre dans sa chambre.

Bon, dans un studio, pas moyen d'entasser tout dans une pièce intime. Impossible de tricher.

Elle avait quitté le bureau de Wolf en lui promettant de lui donner une réponse le lendemain. La jeune femme souhaitait en parler à Harry. D'un côté, c'était une occasion en or pour grappiller des informations d'un autre, elle se voyait mal partir quatre ou cinq jours en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, qui manifestement ne jouait pas franc jeu et qui était soupçonné de frayer avec des mort-vivant adeptes du viandox humain.

Mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir une pétasse lui tourner autour…

_Non, non, ça c'est pas un argument recevable, Johanna !_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle s'était fait un portrait très précis de Mme Bonnet, une fausse blonde aux faux seins et à la vraie libido de chatte en chaleur. Bien caricatural, en fait.

_Et si ça se trouve, c'est juste une très jolie femme qui s'embête un peu avec un vieux monsieur, charmante et tout et tout, et on deviendra les meilleures amies du monde…_

_Bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… !_

En attendant Harry, la jeune femme s'installa sur le clic-clac et alluma la télé. Elle s'arrêta sur un documentaire animalier qui montrait les forêts canadiennes, caribous, castors et loups. Harry arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

La visite du 17 m2 prit bien vingt secondes, puis l'inspecteur s'installa sur le clic-clac pendant que Johanna cherchait un verre assez grand pour y mettre le bouquet de fleurs jaunes et bleues que son invité avait eu la délicatesse de lui offrir. En désespoir de cause, elle les installa dans le lavabo de la salle d'eau après l'avoir rempli.

« J'aurais peut-être dû penser au vase… concéda Harry

– Tu noteras que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est l'intention qui compte ! J'irai en acheter un demain, répliqua Johanna en souriant.

– Alors, cette conversation avec Wolf ?

– Surprenante. Avant qu'on rentre dans le vif du sujet, je te propose chinois, ce soir, ça te va ?

– Pas de problème.

– Tiens, voilà la carte, choisis et je commande. On discutera après, parce que je sens que ça va pas être simple. »

Intrigué, Harry ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à faire son menu, et Johanna passa commande par téléphone au traiteur chinois qui promit de la livrer une demi-heure plus tard.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Coca, jus d'orange, bière ?

– Va pour une bière. »

La jeune femme prit une canette de bière pour l'inspecteur et un Coca pour elle-même, puis s'installa sur le clic-clac, les jambes repliées sous elle.

Harry restait silencieux, attendant qu'elle commence. Mais à la façon dont il tenait sa bière, Johanna savait qu'il était tendu.

« Bien, voilà le topo, se lança-t-elle. Wolf souhaiterait que je l'accompagne chez un homme d'affaire français pour négocier la vente d'un brevet.

– Jusque là, je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait poser problème.

– Parce que j'ai l'art de présenter les choses, résultats d'années d'entraînement avec papa. En fait, ça serait minimum trois jours, sur une île privée, si j'ai bien tout compris.

– Trois jours ? Sur une île ? ? ?

– Oui, et évite de recracher ta bière partout, s'il te plaît ! »

Harry jeta à la jeune femme un regard mauvais, preuve qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de plaisanter.

« Et tu lui as répondu quoi ? Ils n'ont pas de traducteur dans cette boîte ?

– C'est ce que j'ai demandé. En fait, et attends d'avoir entendu la suite avant d'avaler une autre gorgée, je serai censée, en plus de traduire les négociations, faire en sorte que la madame du Français ne mange pas le grand Indien tout cru.

– Johanna, soit plus claire, s'il te plaît !

– La nana lui a fait des avances, d'après Wolf. Il pense que si je l'accompagne, et bien….

– Il compte sur toi pour calmer les ardeurs de la nympho ? Et qu'en pense sa femme ?

– Si tu parles de la ravissante Vanessa, c'est sa cousine, et elle n'est pas dispo, j'ai déjà demandé. »

L'inspecteur prit le temps d'avaler posément une gorgée de bière avant de jeter un regard calculateur à la jeune femme.

" Quoi ? aboya-t-elle, sur la défensive.

– Que lui as-tu répondu, au tombeur de ces dames ? questionna Harry, les yeux à présent fixés sur sa canette qu'il remuait doucement.

– Que je lui donnais ma réponse demain.

– Ta réponse aurait du être immédiate, et négative."

Le ton de l'inspecteur ne laissait aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. Il était vraiment en pétard.

Harry posa sèchement sa canette sur la table basse et se leva pour faire les cent pas dans le studio. Enfin, au vu de la surface de la pièce, il opérait un demi-tour toutes les six enjambées. Johanna tenta de se justifier :

" Il m'a proposé l'équivalent de quatre mois du salaire pour lequel j'ai été engagée ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait trouvé ça un peu louche, que je refuse tout net ? Et puis c'est une occasion rêvée d'en apprendre plus sur les patrons de la LG ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de me faire embaucher, non ?

– Tu devais me renseigner en trifouillant leur programme informatique, pas en accompagnant un suspect je ne sais où pendant je ne sais combien de temps !

– Mais c'est bien pour une éventualité de ce style que tu m'as mise sur l'affaire, plutôt que Jordy !

– Bon sang, Johanna, c'est plus compliqué que ça !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?"

Harry stoppa son va-et-vient pour faire face à la jeune femme, qui s'était levée dans le feu de leur échange.

Il fronçait les sourcils et elle put lire sur son visage le profond malaise qui semblait l'habiter. Puis, rassemblant tout son courage, il demanda :

" Réponds-moi franchement : ce type, est-ce qu'il te plaît ?"

De stupeur, Johanna se rassit lourdement dans sur son clic clac, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se mit à bafouiller :

" Que...mais...comm... mais enfin pourquoi tu me demandes ça ! C'est quoi cette question ?

– Ouais, ok, je vois, pas la peine de répondre."

La jeune femme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

" De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne cette foutue mission ! s'emporta-t-elle. Oui, je le trouve plutôt pas mal, mais je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à qui tu parles, là : probablement la seule fille de 21 ans encore vierge de tout l'état de Louisiane, si ce n'est de tout le sud des Etats Unis. Je vais pas me lancer dans une aventure avec ce type alors qu'il est dans ton collimateur ! Tu me connais mieux que ça !"

Harry se rassit à son tour, et prit les deux mains de sa protégée dans les siennes.

" Je sais, Jo, je sais. Mais putain, j'aurais vraiment préféré que pour une fois que tu craques sur un gars, ça ne soit pas..."

Oh là, si l'inspecteur se mettait à jurer, c'est qu'il était vraiment bouleversé. Johanna se mordit les lèvres avant d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

" Tu charries un peu, là. Je suis sortie avec Brian quand j'étais ado.

– Arrête tes salades. Il faisait une tête de moins que toi. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Et Patrick ? Il était aussi grand que moi !

– Oui, et il était tellement épais que ma grand-mère l'aurait fait tomber rien qu'en éternuant ! Tu crois vraiment que tu nous as bernés, ta famille et moi ? On sait très bien que tu es sortie avec ces deux pauvres gosses parce que tu voulais nous rassurer sur ta santé mentale. Que tu aies jeté ton dévolu sur des gringalets que tu dominais physiquement en disait long sur ton état réel..."

Johanna retira brusquement ses mains. Elle fixa l'inspecteur avec un mélange de peine et de rage. De peine parce qu'elle était persuadée que sa famille avait été rassurée, que le fait d'avoir des petits copains comme n'importe quelle adolescente les convaincrait de sa guérison. De rage parce qu'elle s'était elle-même bercée d'illusions, jamais ils n'avaient été dupes.

" Et merde, jura-t-elle. Bon, ça nous ramène au nœud du problème. Je suis capable de me défendre contre Wolf s'il lui prenait la mauvaise idée de tenter quoique ce soit que la morale réprouve. Je te rappelle que ma ceinture noire, elle est pas là juste pour tenir ma veste de kimono.

– Ben voyons. Il doit faire dans les deux mètres, et... combien de kilos ? 120 ? 130 ? De muscles, hein, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Si tu le chatouilles, ça serait déjà un exploit !"

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de le fixer durement.

Et il sut immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

" Johanna, j'ai pas envie que tu ... que tu pètes encore un plomb à cause de moi... parce que c'est moi qui t'es collée dans cette galère... et je ne sais pas ce qui m'angoisse le plus : que s'il t'approche, les meubles tremblent... ou qu'ils ne tremblent pas. "

Et Harry Denser était blême en prononçant ces mots.


	5. Chapter 5 UN LOUP DANS LE CAUCHEMAR

UN LOUP DANS LE CAUCHEMAR

Johanna avait dû faire preuve d'une volonté inflexible pour empêcher Harry de rester dormir dans son minuscule studio cette nuit là. L'inspecteur craignait que leur petite discussion ne fasse resurgir les vieux démons de la jeune femme, qui s'exprimaient la plus part du temps par des cauchemars contre lesquels elle lutait en détruisant la moitié du mobilier.

A sa décharge, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des années.

Johanna avait objecté qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul lit, qu'il était totalement hors de question qu'elle le partage, et qu'il était tout aussi exclu qu'elle installe un vieux monsieur comme lui à même le sol. Elle signifia à Harry qu'à présent elle était une grande fille, et qu'il fallait qu'il cesse un peu de la materner.

Harry savait reconnaître une défaite quand il en rencontrait une, et c'est avec une mine anxieuse qu'il prit congé, vers minuit, en promettant de téléphoner le lendemain aux aurores.

Une fois seule, Johanna resta un moment le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, jetant au clic-clac un regard mauvais. Elle avait beau se répéter que les arguments assénés à son vieil ami étaient tout à fait fondés, la jeune femme ne se montrait plus aussi sûre d'elle. Elle sentait une angoisse sourde lui étreindre la poitrine à l'idée de se laisser aller au sommeil.

_Avec un peu de chance, je ne vais pas fermer l'œil … _

Johanna mit plus de temps que nécessaire à prendre une douche et à se préparer pour la nuit. C'est vers une heure du matin qu'elle se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière.

Après être restée un quart d'heure sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre du studio, la jeune femme se résigna à rallumer et reprit le cour de sa lecture. Au bout de deux pages et après avoir relu quatre fois la même phrase sans en comprendre le sens, elle referma d'un coup sec le pauvre livre et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Elle zappa jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un documentaire animalier : les loups de Sibérie. Décidément, ces animaux devaient être à la mode.

S'installant confortablement sur le côté, Johanna regardait d'un œil distrait les loups chasser, jouer, hurler, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder. Mais pas dans n'importe quelle direction. Elle focalisa sur ses parents, sur son frère, sur sa meilleure amie, Samantha, mais pas trop, car elle travaillait avec Harry et Johanna craignait que ça ne la fasse dériver vers de mauvais souvenirs.

Imperceptiblement, la jeune femme laissa le sommeil la gagner ses yeux papillotèrent un instant, pour se fermer tout à fait.

Et son espoir de passer une nuit sans rêve fut vain.

Il commença comme toutes les autres fois.

Johanna était seule au milieu de la forêt, cette forêt de Louisiane si particulière, à la végétation quasiment subtropicale. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et les innombrables insectes vrombissaient bruyamment tout autour d'elle.

Bizarre que même les odeurs lui revenaient, des odeurs d'été, d'humidité, pas désagréables en soit, mais que depuis ses huit ans elle associait à un sentiment de danger.

La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle rêvait. C'était là un phénomène qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre. Car bien qu'elle soit consciente que tout cela n'était pas réel, elle n'était jamais parvenue à en changer le déroulement, ni à se réveiller avant de sombrer dans l'horreur. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour y échapper.

_Ça craint pour la caution du studio …_ si elle n'avait pas été autant terrifiée, elle aurait rit d'avoir eu une pensée aussi stupide.

Johanna scruta intensément les arbres d'où pendaient de grosses lianes qui s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres. Il allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre, c'était une question de secondes. Et cette attente était un véritable supplice. Johanna sentait son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle savait que, quelque part dans la réalité, loin, très loin, son corps endormi tremblait de concert.

Et soudain il apparut.

Benjamin, le gentil fils de leurs sympathiques voisins.

Que toute la famille de Johanna appelait Benny, qui était parfois venu dormir chez eux quand ses parents se rendaient au cinéma en couple.

Qui jouait avec Jordy aux jeux vidéo, même s'il était plus âgé.

Et qui, ce bel après-midi de juin, à trois semaines des vacances scolaires, cet après-midi qui sentait déjà l'été, avait proposé à sa petite voisine de la raccompagner chez elle en voiture.

Le Benjamin des cauchemars de Johanna avait toujours le pantalon de jogging vert menthe et le T-shirt kaki qu'il portait dans la réalité. Il avait aussi la même expression sur son visage, comme une folie perverse, les yeux fiévreux, un rictus mauvais, et plus pâle qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire.

Et, à la main, le couteau de cuisine dont le corps de la jeune femme gardait encore quelques souvenirs visibles.

Johanna ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était un son profond, grave, qui s'amplifia en volume pour finir dans un petit couinement qui aurait pu être comique s'il n'était pas le son même de la terreur absolue.

« Enlève tes vêtements », grogna Benjamin.

Les mêmes paroles qu'il avait prononcées, et qui la hantaient encore et encore.

Dans la réalité, la fillette paniquée et en pleurs s'était exécutée. Dans ses cauchemars, Johanna se retrouvait nue, sans transition, comme si c'était le pervers debout devant elle qui commandait aux événements.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, résignée, à faire face à son bourreau tremblante et nue, comme elle l'avait revécu maintes et maintes fois, les insectes se turent brusquement.

Le bruit en était habituellement tellement assourdissant que, surprise, Johanna détourna les yeux de Benjamin pour regarder autour d'elle. Rien ne bougeait, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi oppressante, mais la jeune femme sentait que le cour inéluctable de son cauchemar était brisé. Quelque chose allait se passer, son rêve allait changer, mais en bien ou en mal, elle n'aurait su le dire.

Reportant son attention sur l'unique acteur de sa vision, Johanna constata que le Benjamin onirique ne semblait pas pour sa part sensible au changement de scénario. Il avançait lentement vers sa proie, sa lèvre supérieure agitée d'un tic nerveux.

La simple différence de fond sonore, qui était passé des intenses stridulations des insectes à un silence pesant, suffit à Johanna pour s'échapper à l'effrayante paralysie qui semblait la clouer sur place durant les dizaines de fois où elle avait dû revivre cette scène. Ne quittant pas Benjamin des yeux, elle recula pas à pas, maintenant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre eux. La peur lui nouait toujours l'estomac, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de tourner le dos à son agresseur pour fuir, mais le simple fait de reculer, de ne pas rester comme un lapin tremblant devant les phares d'une voiture, lui sembla un progrès considérable.

C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'elle se félicitait de cette petite victoire personnelle, qu'un nouvel acteur intervint dans le cauchemar de Johanna.

En lisière des arbres qui bordaient la clairière où Benjamin l'avait conduite, sur la droite de la jeune femme, apparut un loup. Enfin, il ressemblait à un loup.

Sauf qu'il avait la taille d'un percheron.

Il s'avança de trois pas, les yeux fixés sur Johanna, qui se mit à haleter comme si elle avait couru un mille mètres en mode sprint. Le monstrueux animal se figea, comme seuls semblaient en être capable les prédateurs, pareil à une statue. Il était de différents tons de gris, plus clair sur le poitrail et le ventre, quasiment noir sur le dos et au sommet du crâne. Sa fourrure était fournie, bien trop épaisse pour le climat de la Louisiane.

Johanna se surprit à le trouver beau, comme on pouvait trouver beau un félin qui se demande quel goût peut bien avoir la chair humaine.

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision l'arracha à la contemplation morbide du gigantesque loup : Benjamin avait continué sa progression, ignorant visiblement l'apparition de l'animal.

Couinant comme une souris, Johanna fit un bond en arrière, buta contre une racine et se retrouva les fesses par terre. Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, après tout, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais elle se maudit de se mettre encore plus en position de faiblesse. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle douta de pouvoir se relever, et c'est en rampant sur les fesses, s'aidant de ses bras, qu'elle recula le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'arrêta quand la distance qui la séparait de son agresseur comptait bien dix mètres.

Et c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience du grondement sourd qui provenait de sa droite. Avant même de tourner les yeux vers l'animal, Johanna sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser, et un frisson d'horreur parcouru son corps. Mais quand elle fixa le loup, il ne se préoccupait absolument pas d'elle : toute son attention était focalisée sur Benjamin, qui, ne se souciant toujours pas de l'invité surprise du cauchemar, continuait d'avancer vers la jeune femme.

Le grognement ressemblait au son du tonnerre que l'on entend quand l'orage ne se trouve plus très loin, et les babines du prédateur s'étaient retroussées pour laisser voir des crocs impressionnants. Les poils sur le cou de la bête s'étaient hérissés, le rendant plus imposant encore. Fixant toujours l'homme armé d'un couteau, le monstre baissa la tête, et avança implacablement vers lui. Les muscles de ses épaules roulaient sous la fourrure, rappelant à Johanna un guépard en chasse. N'accordant aucun regard à la jeune femme, il franchit les six derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Benjamin d'un bond, en ouvrant la gueule. En plein délire, Johanna pensa fugitivement " _Grand-mère, que tu as de grandes dents_ !" avant que le loup referme ses mâchoires sur le cou de son tortionnaire. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir tomber la tête soudainement privée de son corps avant de se réveiller en hurlant.

Assise dans son lit, clignant stupidement des yeux devant la lumière de la télé qui était restée allumée, Johanna tentait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Elle tremblait encore de tous ses membres, mais un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait rien détruit pendant son sommeil. Une grande première, la jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre de sommiers, de commodes et autres mobiliers que ses parents avaient dus racheter. Il faut dire que le cauchemar n'était pas arrivé à son terme habituel, où ce cher Benjamin gisait en bordure de la clairière, la colonne vertébrale en puzzle, les organes en marmelade et la cervelle lui giclant par les oreilles.

Grâce au loup.

Avalant une grande goulée d'air, Johanna lança un regard éperdu de soulagement à la télévision : vive les documentaires animaliers ! Si son subconscient avait trouvé cette parade pour contrer les cauchemars qui la hantaient depuis son enfance, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir ; elle était prête à fantasmer sur une meute entière de loups démesurés si cela la protégeait de ses terreurs nocturnes.

Jetant un œil à son réveil et constata qu'il était vain de songer à se rendormir. De toute façon, elle était trempée de sueur, et ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était d'une bonne douche.

Comme il l'avait promis, Harry téléphona à sept heures du matin.

Johanna s'empressa de décrocher, histoire de rassurer son ami. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant s'il n'était pas préférable de lui faire croire qu'elle dormait encore, mais opta finalement pour une franchise partielle. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir à l'inspecteur.

« Allô ?

– Johanna, c'est Harry. Comment ça va ? Je te réveille ?

– Ça va bien, et non, tu ne me réveilles pas.

– Comment ça s'est passé, cette nuit ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

– Très bien, une fois que je suis parvenue à m'endormir. Je mentirai en te disant que je n'étais pas du tout inquiète, hier soir… faut dire que tu m'avais bien mis la pression ! Mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé, je te remercie… »

Sans vraiment s'en expliquer la raison, Johanna préférait garder pour elle son histoire de loup sauveur.

« Et tu es déjà réveillée ? poursuivit Harry d'un ton suspicieux.

– Oui, il y a un quart d'heure, à peu près, répondit la jeune femme qui était déjà habillée depuis une bonne demi heure et finissait sa tasse de café. Ce qui fait effectivement une nuit assez courte, je te l'accorde. Je sens que je vais en payer le prix cet après-midi. »

Des demies vérités, voilà en quoi la jeune femme était passée maître.

« Ok, tu me rassures, je me suis fait un sang d'encre…

– Et bien tu vois, je suis sur la grande voie de la guérison, je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Harry, soulagé sur ce sujet, embraya sur un autre qui le minait visiblement autant :

« Pour ce qui est de la proposition de Wolf, j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser cette nuit : et si tu lui disais que tu as un petit ami extrêmement jaloux et qu'il menace de rompre si tu acceptais ?

– Bien essayé, Harry, mais je te rappelle que, sur tes conseils éclairés, je lui ai déjà laissé entendre que j'avais souhaité quitter ma belle Louisiane natale suite à une rupture douloureuse ! Et ça, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, quand il m'a demandé ce que je fichais si loin de chez moi. Je doute qu'un petit ami qui apparaît comme ça, fort opportunément, ça fasse vraiment sérieux !

– Ben les coups de foudre, ça existent ! bougonna l'inspecteur.

– Mais bien sûr ! Allez, le sujet est clôt. Tu m'as traînée par la peau du cou aux cours de self-défense depuis mes onze ans, et je ne parle même pas de ma capacité, euh, peu naturelle à me sortir du pétrin. Alors arrête de psychoter ! Quoique tu en dises, le plus balaise des types se pliera en deux s'il prend un coup de genou bien placé, et je suis experte dans ce genre de coup vicieux, tu peux demander à Jordy. C'est pas comme si je devais avoir peur de perdre ma place, hein ? Et puis je suis désolée, mais un petit séjour sous les tropiques, au lieu de me cailler ici, ben ça se refuse pas !

– … Ok, t'as gagné. Je dois retourner à Bâton Rouge aujourd'hui, mais on s'appelle ce soir pour faire le point, grogna-t-il.

– Ça marche. Tu embrasseras Sam et Patty pour moi !

– Ma femme, si tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour embrasser Samantha ! Je suis son patron ! Je lui passerai le bonjour, ça suffira bien ! »

Et il raccrocha.

« Oui, Harry, on fait comme ça, passe une bonne journée toi aussi ! ! ! » fit ironiquement Johanna avant de raccrocher à son tour.

_Je sais qu'il déteste ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Pas de chance, moi aussi !_

Peu importait à Johanna : il lui avait demandé son aide, il n'avait plus qu'à l'assumer !


	6. Chapter 6 NEGOCIATIONS

**Petits messages persos : merci à toi, golmod, en trois petits mots tu as doublé le nombre de reviews ! \o/**

**Pour fêter ça, Pussycat, t'es qu'une menteuse : en tant que beta, tu en es au 21ème ou 22ème chapitre, t'es tout sauf une nouvelle lectrice ! Mais merci pour ton coucou, je t'offre ton café lundi aprèm, mais ne crois pas que ça deviendra une habitude ! ;-)**

NEGOCIATIONS

Pleine de bonnes résolutions, Johanna mit à profit son réveil matinal pour partir très tôt travailler. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas vers l'arrêt de bus, elle effraya une bande de pigeons qui s'enfuirent à tire d'aile. Une idée stupide lui passa par la tête, et elle laissa échapper un rire :

_Si j'étais tombée sur une émission relatant la vie de ces rats à plumes, hier, est-ce qu'un pigeon géant serait venu me sauver dans mon rêve ?_

S'imaginant un énorme volatile avancer de la démarche loufoque propre à sa race vers Benjamin, puis lui becqueter la tête en roucoulant, elle retint un autre ricanement.

Qu'elle puisse être amusée en repensant à la terrible agression qu'elle avait subie pendant son enfance tenait du miracle. Johanna en était tout à fait consciente, et savourait avec un délice hors du commun cette sensation de délivrance : c'était comme si elle respirait à fond pour la première fois depuis des années. Le ciel, bien que gris et menaçant, lui paraissait d'une beauté romantique. Les arbres nus, attendant leurs premiers bourgeons, semblaient majestueux. Même le passant renfrogné qui croisa Johanna, le col relevé et le nez enfoui dedans, eut droit à un sourire rayonnant de la part de la jeune femme. Il en fut si étonné qu'il manqua de percuter un des si « majestueux » arbres en se retournant pour fixer d'un air surpris le dos de cette fille qui semblait irradier de joie.

« En voilà une qui doit être amoureuse ! » pensa-t-il en souriant, avant de se retourner et de reculer précipitamment en se retrouvant le nez à dix centimètres du tronc d'arbre.

L'excellente humeur de Johanna était toujours d'actualité quand elle entra d'un pas conquérant dans le hall de la LG, et même l'hôtesse d'accueil eut droit à un sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Mais il en fallait plus pour contrarier la jeune femme ce matin, et Allan, qui était comme à son habitude déjà installé devant son ordinateur quand elle entra dans leur bureau, eut droit à un baiser sonore sur les deux joues en guise de bonjour.

« Eh bien, s'étonna-t-il, tu as l'air en forme !

– J'ai une pêche d'enfer, confirma Johanna. Faut en profiter, donne-moi quelque chose à faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

– Ouh là, tu tombes bien, si tu es si motivée que ça, tu vas aller voir Ted Bulkoy, au service compta. Il me fatigue, son programme de gestion plante trois fois par semaine, je sais pas ce qu'il trafique avec. Il a appelé hier soir pour qu'on le dépanne, tu vas t'y coller, moi, j'ai déjà donné !

– Pas de problème, rappelle-moi juste où se trouve le service compta.

– Septième étage. C'est le cinquième bureau à gauche à partir du fond. Celui où y a une photo d'un Père Noël avec un horrible gamin sur les genoux.

– T'es méchant, Allan ! se récria Johanna, pour qui tout le monde était beau et gentil en ce matin béni.

– Attends de voir la photo du gremlin avant de me juger ! répliqua son collègue en riant. Sinon, toujours partante pour le resto ce midi ?

– Bien sûr ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Johanna trouva sans difficulté le bureau de Ted Bulkoy. Aucun employé n'était encore arrivé, elle ne se sentit donc pas coupable quand elle ricana en voyant la photo décrite par Allan. Effectivement, le gamin n'était pas franchement de ceux qu'on voyait dans les catalogues de jouets : renfrogné, l'œil noir et la bouche pincée dans un rictus mauvais, il contrastait ridiculement avec le Père Noël joufflu et hilare qui le portait sur les genoux.

La jeune femme commença son dépannage avant l'arrivé de Bulkoy, et en profita pour fouiner un peu dans les programmes de l'ordinateur en espérant trouver de quoi alimenter l'enquête de Harry. Hélas, l'employé n'était manifestement pas d'un haut niveau de responsabilité, et Johanna ne mit le doigt sur aucune révélation de ce côté là. En revanche, elle détecta un virus basique, pas bien méchant mais tout de même embêtant, qui pouvait être la raison des problèmes rencontrés par le comptable.

Quand ce dernier arriva à son bureau, il agressa aussitôt la jeune femme :

« Qui vous a permis de toucher à mon ordinateur sans ma présence ? », hurla Bulkoy, qui manifestement n'avait pas eu besoin de test ADN pour confirmer qu'il était bien le père du petit monstre sur la photo, tant la ressemblance était frappante.

_Toi, mon p'tit gars, t'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui_, songea Johanna en plaquant sur son visage un sourire forcé.

« Bonjour, je suis Johanna Martin. Ted Bulkoy, je suppose ? Je viens de réparer votre matériel. Alors je ne vous demande pas de me remercier parce que je ne fais que mon travail, en revanche vous serez assez aimable de ne pas me hurler dessus. J'y suis depuis neuf heures moins le quart, et le problème vient d'un virus qui n'a rien à faire sur votre PC, sauf si vous allez sur des sites qui ne sont pas spécialement professionnels. »

La jeune femme, qui avait eu le loisir de parcourir la liste des dernières visites de Bulkoy sur le net, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'effacer, eut la grande satisfaction de le voir blêmir.

« Tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre, poursuivit-elle sans se départir de son sourire, mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si un autre problème survenait. Par contre, je me réserve le droit d'intervenir quand il me sera possible de le faire, avec ou sans votre présence. Après tout, nous sommes collègues, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée,  
M. Bulkoy. »

Marmonnant un vague merci, le comptable prit place devant son bureau sans regarder la jeune femme et farfouilla dans les papiers de sa case courrier, manifestement impatient qu'elle s'en aille. Souriant de plus belle, Johanna adressa un salut de la tête aux autres employés du bureau et s'en fut dignement.

…

Attablée avec ses trois collègues, Johanna commentait sa prise de bec avec Bulkoy pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Peter ne s'en lassait pas.

« Et tu ne veux pas nous dire quels sites il allait voir ? la taquinait Allan.

– C'est ça, pour que tu y ailles y faire un tour ? riposta la jeune femme.

– Moi ? fit-il, faussement outré.

– Oui, toi ! Comme 99% des mecs, d'ailleurs, me raconte pas de salade !

– Pfff, 21 ans à peine, et déjà plus cynique que Peter…

– Réaliste, Allan, juste réaliste ! »

Mis à part l'incident Bulkoy, la matinée avait été sereine. Trop sereine, Johanna désespérait de pouvoir grappiller des renseignements pour le compte de Harry. Elle avait été surprise que Wolf ne la convoque pas pour reparler de sa proposition de la veille. A l'allure où allaient les choses, si elle ne partait pas avec lui pour son voyage d'affaires, elle passerait des mois à dépanner les employés de la firme sans avancer sur sa mission.

Le repas au petit restaurant avec ses trois collègues se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant. Sur le chemin du retour, ayant encore dix minutes devant elle, Johanna s'arrêta devant un petit magasin qui exposait des vases à prix abordables en vitrine. S'excusant auprès des trois hommes, elle les dispensa de l'attendre, promit de ne pas s'attarder et de les rejoindre au bureau.

La petite boutique était remplie d'objet de décorations, de gadgets, de cartes postales et de posters. Pressée, la jeune femme en fit rapidement le tour et jeta son dévolu sur un vase jaune et orange pas trop cher. En s'approchant de la caisse pour le payer, son regard fut attiré par un des posters qui s'étalaient derrière le vendeur : la gueule à demi cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre, un loup brun la fixait de son unique œil jaune. De par sa couleur et sa corpulence, il n'avait rien à voir avec l'animal du rêve de Johanna, mais cette dernière n'hésita pas un instant. Elle mémorisa le numéro de référence du poster, fit demi-tour et alla en chercher un sur le présentoir au fond du magasin. C'est donc avec un vase soigneusement enveloppé de papier et un poster roulé dans son plastic qu'elle partit rejoindre ses collègues.

Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après-midi que Mrs Blum téléphona à Johanna pour lui demander de monter au bureau de Wolf. Elle en fut soulagée : elle commençait à se demander si l'indécision dont elle avait fait preuve la veille n'avait pas joué en sa défaveur, et si son patron n'avait pas tout bonnement abandonné l'idée de l'emmener chez Bonnet.

Quand Johanna entra dans le vaste bureau au seizième étage, l'Amérindien était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en cuir, et discutait au téléphone dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, et coupa court à sa conversation.

« Bonjour ! lui dit-il en raccrochant. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes rayonnante, aujourd'hui ! »

Apparemment, l'euphorie du matin ne l'avait pas encore quittée. La jeune femme en vint à se demander si elle ne vivait pas avec l'air d'un zombie jusqu'à hier encore.

« Merci. »

Wolf resta quelques secondes silencieux à l'observer, comme s'il cherchait la réponse d'une devinette amusante, puis il enchaîna :

« Alors, vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ?

– Oui.

– Et… ?

– Et il serait possible de l'envisager…

– Ah. Ça fait beaucoup de conditionnels, ça ! »

Et c'était repartit pour le sourire moqueur, celui que l'Amérindien arborait continuellement quand était en présence de Johanna.

_Pas de doute, je l'amuse énormément. Si seulement je pouvais en dire autant !_ pensa-t-elle fugitivement.

Comme elle ne releva pas, il poursuivit :

« D'accord, je vous écoute : quelles sont vos conditions ?

– Et bien, pour commencer, l'équivalent de 10 mois de salaires…

– Rien que ça ! Vous n'y allez pas de main morte !

– Loi de l'offre et de la demande, vous auriez pu engager une … heu… accompagnatrice, il paraît que ça se fait, et je suis sûre que leurs tarifs sont bien supérieurs.

– Ça reste à voir ! Ensuite ?

– Officiellement, je serai partie en stage. Pas question que tous mes collègues sachent que je vais passer une semaine sous les tropiques avec le patron !

– Oui, très bonne idée ! Et ça sera tout ?

– Non, pas tout à fait. Il y a un dernier point essentiel. Je ne veux pas de malentendu : je vous accompagne en tant que traductrice. Si vraiment madame Bonnet se montre trop collante, je peux laisser entendre que la chasse est gardée, mais il est totalement exclu que ce soit autre chose qu'un voyage d'affaire… si vous avez d'autres projets en tête, je peux vous assurer que je vous colle un procès avant que vous ayez eu le temps de prononcer le mot « avocat » ! »

Pendant la tirade de la jeune femme, le sourire de Wolf s'était élargi. Et une petite voix perfide raisonnait dans la tête de Johanna :

_« Vraiment, tu y crois, à ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne lui tomberais pas direct dans les bras, plutôt ? Surtout s'il continue à te sourire de cette façon ? »_

Mentalement, elle se cola une baffe.

« Bien, alors reprenons, dit le jeune homme d'un ton professionnel en se levant de son fauteuil pour arpenter sans but le bureau. Je vous accorde six mois de salaire, ce qui est déjà pas mal pour vous emmener profiter d'une île privée sous le soleil des tropiques tous frais payés. L'idée de stage me plaît bien, pour ma part j'avais pensé à un congé exceptionnel pour une visite à un parent malade, ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais si vous revenez toute bronzée, ça ne ferait pas très sérieux ! Je demanderai à Rosanna de s'en occuper. En ce qui concerne le dernier point que vous avez soulevé, vous avez été parfaitement claire, et il n'y aura aucune… tentative malvenue de ma part, je vous en donne ma parole ! »

En toute logique, Johanna aurait du être satisfaite de la promesse de son patron.

_Alors, pourquoi je me sens… déçue ?_

Refusant catégoriquement de s'appesantir sur cette question, elle préféra attaquer sur un autre point où ses motivations paraissaient moins… ambiguës.

« Neuf mois de salaire.

– Huit. Et un crédit illimité pour compléter votre garde robe, car je suppose que vous n'avez pas de vêtements appropriés pour un voyage aux Bahamas… »

Bon, de toute évidence elle ne pouvait espérer mieux.

« C'est d'accord.

– Parfait ! Vous avez un passeport en cours de validité ?

– Bien sûr !

– Ah, c'est vrai, voyage en France tous les ans. Vous pourrez me l'amener, que je m'occupe des formalités administratives ?

– Déjà ? s'étonna Johanna. Mais le voyage serait prévu pour quand ?

– Ce dimanche.

– Quoi ? Jamais vous ne pourrez m'avoir un visa en si peu de temps !

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Si vous me le donnez demain, il n'y aura aucun problème ! »

Ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre. Les gens puissants bénéficiaient de passe-droit, et ce depuis le commencement de l'humanité. Il faudrait le signaler à Harry, même si ce dernier devait déjà s'en douter, étant moins naïf que Johanna.

Durant leur dernier échange, Wolf s'était assis sur le coin de son bureau, à droite de la jeune femme. Son allure nonchalante le rendait plutôt… _sexy ?_ _Nan, je ne viens pas de penser ça, pas moi !_

Elle dû faire un effort pour s'arracher à la contemplation de son patron, et se leva pour prendre congé.

« Bon, et bien je vous revois demain avec mon passeport.

– Ça marche. »

Alors que Johanna se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau, il lui emboîta le pas pour l'accompagner. Le sentir dans son dos lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

_Une bonne douche froide, voilà ce dont j'ai besoin ! _songea-t-elle amèrement_._

Et parce qu'elle était furieuse contre Wolf de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le nargua :

« Vous savez, j'aurais accepté pour cinq mois de salaire ! »

Le sourire de son patron s'élargit :

« Et moi j'étais prêt à monter jusqu'à douze ! »

Alors qu'elle restait bouche bée, figée d'indignation, il la poussa gentiment dans le couloir pour fermer la porte derrière elle.


	7. Chapter 7 JORDY ET SAMANTHA MENENT L ENQ

JORDY ET SAMANTHA MENENT L'ENQUETE

La première chose que fit Johanna en rentrant à son studio en fin de journée, ce fut de remplir son vase tout neuf et d'y plonger les pauvres fleurs qui trempaient dans le lavabo. Puis elle défit le poster de son emballage, et, ayant complètement oublié d'acheter des punaises, l'accrocha à l'aide d'aiguilles à coudre que sa mère lui avait fournit en cas de besoin. Elle le plaça sur le mur opposé au côté où elle dormait, de façon à ce qu'il lui fit face quand elle était allongée. La jeune femme n'était pas spécialement superstitieuse, mais il lui semblait qu'ainsi le loup veillerait sur son sommeil.

Comme Johanna s'y attendait, Harry fut loin d'être ravi quand il apprit que sa protégée s'envolait dès la fin de la semaine avec son patron pour leur voyage d'affaire. L'inspecteur l'informa qu'il avait contacté Jordy, et que ce dernier devait rappeler la jeune femme dans la soirée. N'étant pas d'humeur à supporter Harry qui grognait au téléphone, Johanna abrégea leur conversation.

A neuf heures du soir, Jordy appela comme convenu, et Johanna se brancha sur la webcam intégrée dans son ordinateur de poche. Une minuscule fenêtre fit apparaître son frère aîné, aussi blond qu'elle était brune.

« Salut, sœurette, comment ça va ?

– Ça va super bien, et toi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Jordy se pencha en avant, comme s'il fixait l'image de sa sœur avec attention

« J'ai eu Harry au téléphone ce matin, poursuivit le jeune homme en se reculant, reprenant sa position initiale. Il m'en a apprit de belles !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? questionna posément Johanna, qui connaissait bien son frère, toujours entrain de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

– Il m'a dit que… tu allais te faire offrir des vacances de luxe par ton patron ? Le même qui est suspecté de je ne sais trop quoi ?

– Eh oui, mon p'tit père, c'est ça, la grande classe. A peine trois jours de boulot, et il reconnaît déjà mes qualifications à leurs justes valeurs !

– Sauf que sur ton CV, ce sont MES qualifications, qui sont inscrites !

– En l'occurrence, ce sont de mes compétences linguistiques, dont il a besoin, tu m'excuseras !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Et de tes compétences… physiques, aussi, si j'ai bien saisi ce qu'Harry ronchonnait à propos d'une histoire de nympho qui aurait des vues sur ton patron… c'est sûr que là aussi, niveau taille de bonnet de soutiens-gorge, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec toi … »

_Ah. Il a pas besoin d'essayer de me faire sortir les vers du nez, Harry lui a déjà raconté l'essentiel, à ce que je vois…_

« Ha ha ha. Très drôle, je suis morte de rire. En attendant, je penserai à toi, quand je serai allongée sur une plage à siroter un cocktail, au soleil…

– Tu sais, Jo, en Californie, du soleil, des plages et des cocktails, je peux faire aussi ! J'en ai pour moins d'une heure à aller me baigner dans le Pacifique depuis chez moi… Quand est-ce que tu passes enfin me voir, d'ailleurs ? Ça fait presque un an que je suis installé !

– Dès mon retour de voyage, si tu veux… Seattle n'est pas loin de Los Angeles… Ça te va ? »

Johanna avait beau prendre un ton blasé, elle se réjouissait d'avance de cette visite imprévue chez son grand frère qu'elle adorait. Elle se promit de réserver un billet de train dès la fin de leur conversation.

« C'est d'accord, acquiesça Jordy, l'air visiblement ravi. Bon, revenons-en à l'affaire d'Harry ! Il m'a demandé de faire des recherches, mais ce qu'il m'a fourni est ultra light, tu peux m'en dire plus ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

– Il m'a donné deux noms : Matthew et Vanessa Wolf. Et c'est tout.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est un peu court ! Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus… eh bien… Vanessa est l'épouse du cousin de Matthew Wolf… Il s'appelle…attends, ça va me revenir… un nom hébreux…

– Samuel ?

– Non…

– Moïse ?

– Nan, arrête de m'embrouiller ! … Jacob ! Voilà, c'est ça, Jacob Wolf !

– Ok, Jacob. Bon, tu sais quel âge ils ont ?

– Non, pas précisément. Je donnerais dans les vingt-cinq ans à mon patron. Il m'a dit que Vanessa est plus âgée, quoiqu'elle ne le paraisse vraiment pas. Je n'ai jamais vu son mari.

– Harry m'a dit que ton patron avait le type amérindien…c'en est un ?

– Oui !

– Oui, tu es sûre que c'en est un, ou oui, il en a l'air ?

– Oui, il en a l'air… il ne m'a pas raconté sa vie, tu sais !

– Ben je te conseille de mettre à profit votre petit voyage en amoureux pour en apprendre un peu plus parce qu'avec ça, je vais pas pouvoir aller bien loin ! »

Johanna préféra ignorer le « petit voyage en amoureux » et répliqua :

« C'est le but, pov'pomme !

– Hé, un peu de respect pour ton frère aîné, s'il te plaît ! Bon, je vais t'envoyer un programme que tu vas mettre sur une clé. Dés que tu peux, tu la branches sur un de ses appareils, téléphone, ordi…

– N'importe lequel ?

– De préférence son ordi, c'est sûr, mais je peux aussi me débrouiller avec son téléphone. Tu évites de te faire choper, parce que Harry m'a bien précisé qu'il n'y a rien d'officiel, pas de mandat, d'autorisation quelconque, on est ni plus ni moins entrain d'enfreindre une bonne douzaine de lois, là…

– Prends-moi pour une quiche. Bien sûr, que je vais faire attention ! Par contre, il est lourd, ton programme ?

– Ben oui, un peu, c'est un programme de craquage, c'est pas des recettes de cuisine !

– Alors je le prendrai sur mon ordi pro, je l'amènerai à la maison demain soir.

– C'est quoi, comme P.C. ?

–Le dernier de chez ING…

– Le INGN 4 ?

– Eh oui, frangin ! Rappelle-moi sur quoi tu bosses, toi, le grand manitou de l'informatique ?

– J'y crois pas ! Dés demain, je vais faire une réclamation à Fire ! Il me doit bien ça ! »

La communication avec Jordy fut écourtée par une demande de connexion venant de Samantha, la meilleure amie de Johanna. Ravie, la jeune femme inclut la nouvelle venue dans sa conversation avec son frère, qui les quitta poliment au bout de deux minutes d'échange de banalités.

« Bon, allez, raconte-moi tout ! dit Sam dés que Jordy se déconnecta.

– Comment ça, tout ? »

Samantha Wincher eut un petit sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Wolf. Avec la lumière crue de l'ordinateur, le contraste entre la peau blanche de la jeune femme et ses longs cheveux lisses teints en noir était saisissant. Ses lèvres et ses yeux, également maquillés de noir, parachevait l'allure gothique qu'arborait Sam en tout temps et toute saison. Elle avait montré un jour à Johanna une photo d'elle à neuf ans. C'était une poupée blonde comme les blés, méconnaissable, à cent lieux de son image actuelle.

Elle n'était pas pour autant adepte des piercings outranciers, portant juste des boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix, et une minuscule araignée sur la narine droite, toutes noires. Et un seul tatouage, sur la nuque : un Mickey version année 1940. Sam avait un sens très particulier de l'humour.

Seule concession de couleur au milieu de ce monochrome, des lentilles de contact violettes, qui donnait à son regard comme un petit air de magie. Ou alors cette impression venait juste du fait que Samantha avait elle aussi un don particulier. Alors que Johanna avait des tendances télékinésistes sous la pression, son amie pouvait « voir » des événements passés ou actuels en touchant des personnes, ou des objets. C'était elle qui avait trouvé où était retenu le fils du gouverneur quand il avait été enlevé. Son don était assez aléatoire, mais quand il se manifestait, il était d'une précision chirurgicale.

C'était une des raisons qui handicapait la vie sentimentale de la jeune femme. Les hommes n'étaient pas particulièrement à l'aise avec une compagne capable de découvrir le moindre de leur secret. A l'inverse de son amie, qui fuyait les relations intimes comme la peste, Sam avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'investir avec un homme mais, jusqu'à présent, cela se soldait par un échec à plus ou moins brève échéance. Cela ne la décourageait pas pour autant. Elle était d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, et cette qualité, alliée à une générosité démesurée et une grandeur d'âme peu commune, persuadaient Johanna qu'un jour ou l'autre, Samantha découvrirait la perle rare.

Mais pour l'instant, la vie sentimentale de la gothique ne paraissait pas à l'ordre du jour.

« Denser est venu me dire bonjour de ta part, précisa Sam. Et il semblait avoir une rage de dents quand il a prononcé ton nom. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

– Depuis quand tu arrives à savoir l'humeur des gens, toi ? C'est nouveau ?

– Johanna, il est tellement en rogne que l'air crépite autour de lui. Il faudrait être un handicapé sensoriel pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– … le prends pas mal, Sam, mais s'il ne t'a rien dit, je ne pense pas que je puisse, moi, t'en parler… »

Et ça arrangeait bien Johanna. Elle avait un peu de mal à assimiler ce qui lui arrivait, et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se confier, même à sa meilleure amie.

« Si c'est à ton superbe et exotique patron que tu fais allusion, vas-y, je suis au parfum ! »

Devant la mine stupéfaite de Johanna, Sam éclata de rire.

« Denser m'a juste dit que tu étais sur une affaire, et que tu me fournirais un objet appartenant à un suspect. Mais quand je lui ai pris un dossier des mains, je l'ai frôlé, et j'ai eu une vision : un homme, grand et foutu comme un dieu, le descendant direct de Sitting Bull. Je lui ai demandé si c'était ce gars, le suspect, et il m'a juste répondu : « C'est le patron de Johanna. ». On aurait dit qu'il venait de mordre dans un citron.

– Il faut que je te donne un objet lui appartenant ! Première nouvelle ! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Ça serait gentil de sa part de me prévenir !

– Vu son état d'esprit actuel, c'est sans doute mieux que je fasse office de relais ! Je te le dis sérieusement, Jo, il est non seulement furieux, mais aussi mort de trouille ! Alors, raconte-moi ce qui se passe ! »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, avant de se lancer :

« Ok… Harry m'a demandé de me renseigner sur les dirigeants d'une entreprise sur Seattle. Il se trouve qu'à peine engagée, l'un d'entre eux m'emmène négocier un contrat sur une île privée, pendant plusieurs jours…

– Quoi ? Le dieu païen que j'ai vu dans ma vision t'enlève passer un séjour de rêve en sa compagnie ? Ah, la veinarde ! »

Sam était hilare. Sa réaction était tellement à l'opposée de celle d'Harry que Johanna ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Et c'est ça qui rend Denser aussi stressé qu'une dinde à l'approche de Thanksgiving ? continua la médium. Il est soupçonné de quoi, ton bel Apache ?

– D'abord, c'est mon patron, Sam, pas mon « bel Apache ». Et si Harry ne t'a rien dit, je ne te dirai rien non plus.

– Olééé, tu peux me le refaire, ça ? gloussa Samantha.

– Te refaire quoi ?

– Me redire que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau ! Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de me taper le trajet en train jusqu'à Seattle pour te faire parler, ma grande ! Je suis bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qui met le grand sachem dans tous ses états. C'est l'ennemi public numéro un, ton boss ?

– Pas que je sache, maugréa Johanna, bien décidée à en dire le moins possible.

– Pourtant il est suspecté de quelque chose… De quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, vu que Denser est sur l'affaire… »

Johanna ne put retenir une grimace. Elle adorait Samantha, mais elle aurait préféré qu'elle soit un peu moins intuitive, parfois.

« Alors il met sa petite poltergeist sur le coup, poursuivit son amie. Il te met toi, une civile, pas vraiment la citoyenne lambda, je te l'accorde, mais pas un membre de son équipe non plus, dans la gueule du loup. »

Nouvelle grimace de Johanna.

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit.

« Il sait que tu as le moyen de te défendre...

– Ce n'est pas pour autant que ça l'enchante, tu le sais parfaitement. Il a toujours une peur bleue que je perde les pédales. »

Samantha balaya l'objection de son amie d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Tu n'es plus une gosse de huit ans terrifiée dans un coin du bayou, Jo. Tu es une grande fille, à la libido de panda sous bromure, certes, mais je ne te vois pas péter un plomb en cas de danger. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus fait ce cauchemar ? Deux ans ? Trois ? »

_Reste zen, Johanna, reste zen !_

La jeune femme se concentra pour garder un visage impassible, mais quelque chose dut la trahir, parce que la médium sursauta sur son siège.

« Tu l'as refait ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as encore cauchemardé de ce putain de salopard ? »

Sans trop y croire, Johanna tenta de nier :

« Mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, s'il te plaît ! Quand ? »

Samantha ne plaisantait pas. Et elle avait beau mesurer près de quinze centimètres de moins que Johanna, et se trouver à l'autre bout du pays, cette dernière savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à capituler. Quand son amie avait cette tête là, même Harry évitait de se frotter à Sam s'il le pouvait.

« Cette nuit, répondit la jeune femme dans un souffle. J'en ai rêvé cette nuit. »

Elle vit les yeux de Samantha s'écarquiller. La médium était la seule au monde à savoir très exactement ce qu'elle endurait durant ses cauchemars : elle l'avait vécu durant une de ses visions. Johanna se souvenait avec précision de la réaction de son amie, quand elle était sortie de sa transe : à peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle vomissait en hurlant. Elle avait évité Johanna en tournant la tête au dernier moment, car elles se tenaient face à face, les mains jointes. Une fois le geyser tari, Samantha avait pris Johanna dans ses bras, et elles étaient restées enlacées, sanglotant ensembles pendant de longues minutes. Johanna y avait vu la plus belle preuve d'amitié qui soit.

C'était six ans auparavant. Pourtant, en voyant les yeux agrandit d'horreur de la médium, Johanna savait qu'elle non plus, elle n'avait pas oublié.

« Oh, Johanna, ma chérie, je suis désolée… gémit Samantha. Comment tu vas ? »

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un instant. Après tout, si elle ne le racontait pas à sa meilleure amie, à qui le pourrait-elle ? Et de toute façon, la médium serait bien fichue de le voir dans une de ses visions !

« Je vais très bien, Samantha », répondit-elle en souriant largement.

Devant l'air septique de Sam, elle poursuivit :

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Tu dois le voir, même à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur, tout le monde m'a dit aujourd'hui que j'étais radieuse… »

Sam pencha la tête sur le côté, fit une moue dubitative, puis se fendit d'un sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle, partagée entre la surprise et le soulagement. Et pour le peu que j'aperçois de ton appart', les meubles ont l'air d'être encore debout… »

Johanna acquiesça.

« J'ai le droit de savoir d'où vient ce miracle ? » demanda Samantha, d'une façon presque solennelle.

_Allez, jette-toi à l'eau. S'il y a une personne qui peut comprendre, c'est elle !_

« Eh bien, le cauchemar a commencé comme d'habitude. Mais avant que… Benjamin (Johanna buta imperceptiblement sur le nom ) ne s'amuse avec son couteau…

– Oui ?

– Ça va te paraître dingue… un énorme loup est apparu, une montagne de muscles et de poils il a bondi sur Benjamin, et il l'a décapité. Comme ça, net ! Et je me suis réveillée. »

Samantha resta silencieuse quelques secondes, histoire de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Un loup ? finit-elle par dire.

– C'est ça.

– Enorme ?

– Gigantesque.

– Et il a tué Benjamin ? Sans jamais se préoccuper de toi ?

– … pas vraiment. Il me fixait moi, quand il est apparu. Mais après, il a grogné sur Benjamin, et il l'a attaqué. Comme s'il me … protégeait… »

Sam fronça un instant les sourcils, puis secoua la tête en riant doucement.

« C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle si bas que Johanna avait du mal à entendre, c'est d'une telle évidence !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? »

Mais Samantha ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de se tapoter les lèvres en fixant son amie, un petit sourire satisfait faisant apparaître une fossette sur une des ses joues.

Johanna leva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Ton patron, il a l'air plutôt costaud, non ? Genre carrément balèze, même, je me trompe ?

– Non, effectivement, il doit faire pas loin des deux mètres… répondit Johanna, plutôt surprise du tour que prenait la conversation.

– Et tu peux me rappeler son nom ? »

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh, non, Sam, non, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Wolf !

– Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Tu rencontre un géant, qui porte le nom de Wolf, et deux nuits plus tard, un loup gigantesque apparaît dans tes rêves, tel le justicier des contes de fées, et tu crois que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

– Ce qui s'est réellement passé, figure-toi, c'est que je me suis endormie en regardant un documentaire sur les loups ! Je sais, c'est beaucoup moins romantique, mais plus plausible, tu avoueras !

– … mouais… si tu le dis… »

_Bon, elle a pas l'air plus convaincue que ça … _

« Et comment tu connais son nom, d'abord ? questionna Johanna, désireuse de changer de sujet.

– Denser a demandé à Tom de se renseigner. »

Ah, Harry avait déjà mit un de ses hommes sur le coup. Qu'il ait fait appel à Jordy devait vouloir dire que les informations pêchées par Tom n'étaient pas satisfaisantes.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ? demanda Johanna.

– Pas grand chose. Il a vingt six ans, né au Nevada, orphelin à trois mois… pas d'étude en fac, pas de contravention, rien à se mettre sous la dent… Trop lisse, si tu veux mon avis…

– Au Nevada ? reprit Johanna. Ce sont les Navajos, non, qui vivent là-bas ?

– Tout juste, mais il ne fait pas partie de leur tribu, du moins pas à un niveau hiérarchique important. Denser en a conclu que c'était la preuve qu'il n'était pas de ce clan c'est vrai qu'on a du mal à imaginer un Indien d'un statut social du niveau de ton patron qui ne soit pas un pilier de communauté. De plus, il n'apparaît dans aucun réseau social sur le web, un vrai fantôme !

– Je te signale que moi non plus, je n'ai jamais ouvert aucun blog, ni inscrite sur un quelconque site social, et ça ne fait pas de moi un suspect en puissance ! s'insurgea Johanna

– Peut-être pas, mais bon, tu ne vas pas dire que tu n'as aucun secret à cacher, toi aussi, si tu vas par là ! »

La jeune femme garda le silence en fronçant les sourcils.

– Sans compter qu'à lui seul, ton frère alimente une trentaine de blogs, chats, pages sociales et j'en oublie ! continua Sam ironiquement. A vous deux, vous faites une moyenne honorable ! »

– Alors, d'après toi, ce serait une fausse identité ?

– Ben, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié…

– Génial. »

Les deux amies restèrent un moment à se fixer silencieusement. Johanna se sentait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins emballée par son voyage avec Wolf.


	8. Chapter 8 DEPART CHAOTIQUE

DEPART CHAOTIQUE

Le lendemain matin, Johanna reçut un mail de Rosanna Blum l'informant qu'elle était inscrite à un stage pour la semaine prochaine qui se déroulait en Californie. Le message comprenait l'heure de départ et les références de l'hôtel où elle devait séjourner. Johanna se demanda si Mrs Blum était dans la confidence de Wolf, ou si elle avait réellement réservé une chambre et acheté un billet de transport. Un peu soucieuse, elle eut du mal à montrer un enthousiasme de rigueur en informant ses collègues qu'elle allait les planter pendant une semaine pour profiter des conditions climatiques du sud de la côte ouest. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Harry, mais d'entendre la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait déjà, à savoir que Wolf avait très certainement quelque chose à cacher, éclairait son escapade sous les tropiques d'un jour nouveau et plutôt inquiétant.

Sa méfiance ne décrut pas lorsque ce fut Wolf en personne qui la convoqua par téléphone dans l'après-midi pour qu'elle lui amène son passeport.

Johanna le prit discrètement dans son sac et se rendit au seizième étage. Quand elle entra dans l'immense bureau, son patron l'accueillit avec son grand sourire habituel.

« Bonjour, Johanna, venez, installez-vous ! »

La jeune femme se força à lui rendre son sourire, mais restait un peu tendue. Et, comme si l'Indien lisait en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert, il s'en inquiéta :

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, aujourd'hui ? »

Johanna répliqua :

« Mauvaise nuit, les murs de mon studio ne sont pas épais et mon voisin a eu de la visite. »

La jeune femme avait déjà remarqué que ce genre de bobard mettait très souvent les curieux mal à l'aise c'était son excuse numéro un quand on lui trouvait une mauvaise mine. Généralement, son interlocuteur préférait changer de sujet.

Elle aurait dû se douter que Wolf ferait exception.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien ça vous fera un entraînement pour la semaine prochaine ! Les Bonnet n'ont pas leur chambre tout à côté de celles de leurs invités, mais ils laissent leur fenêtre bien ouverte, et madame est du style à… donner de la voix ! »

Johanna se sentit rougir dans la plus pure tradition de la vierge effarouchée. Elle mit cependant un point d'honneur à soutenir le regard de son patron, qui pour sa part ne cachait pas vraiment sa jubilation à la mettre si mal à l'aise.

Sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette joute visuelle, Johanna lui tendit son passeport. Quand Wolf lui prit des mains, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Elle parvint de justesse à maîtriser le réflexe de retirer sa main précipitamment, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre un visage impassible. Il lui avait semblé toucher un feu ardent. Et pas seulement au sens figuré Wolf avait beau la troubler plus que de raison, ça ne justifiait pas l'impression de brûlure qu'elle avait ressentit à son contact. Etait-il fiévreux ? En l'observant le plus discrètement possible, elle dut convenir qu'il semblait en parfaite santé.

_C'est moi qui dois être plus atteinte que je ne le pensais, _songea-t_-_elleavecconsternation.

« Bien, commença l'Indien, apparemment ignorant des interrogations de la jeune femme, voilà comment on va s'organiser : on prend le train dimanche matin à sept heures…

- Quoi ? Si tôt que ça ? l'interrompit Johanna.

- Eh oui, si on veut être à New York pour prendre le vol pour Nassau qui décolle à neuf heure le soir ! »

La jeune femme ne protesta pas, mais pesta intérieurement contre la totale absence de progrès concernant le carburant utilisé par les avions : seul transport nécessitant encore du pétrole, les vols se limitaient aux trajets survolant les mers et les océans. La planète y avait certes gagné en matière de pollution et d'effet de serre, mais les temps de transport s'étaient vus rallonger, même si les trains subsoniques dernière génération n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec les teufteufs de la première moitié du XXIème siècle.

Enfant de la génération écologique, fermement convaincue du bien-fondé de ces mesures drastiques et étant d'ailleurs née bien après cette révolution des transports, Johanna se prit à regretter pour la première fois de son existence l'époque révolue où les Américains prenaient l'avion comme elle prenait le bus.

Pendant qu'elle méditait sur les épreuves qui s'annonçaient, à savoir se lever avant les poules et supporter une promiscuité gênante pendant plusieurs heures avec son patron, ce dernier poursuivait :

« On atterrira à minuit, et on passera la nuit dans un hôtel avant de prendre un bateau le lundi matin pour l'île de Bonnet.

- Très bien. Ça ne le laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer… vous êtes sûr de pouvoir m'obtenir un visa si rapidement ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Johanna, sidérée par l'assurance de Wolf.

Sans aucun problème. »

La jeune femme se demanda si elle allait bénéficier d'un document falsifié comme l'Indien était soupçonné d'être coutumier, et se promit de demander à Harry de vérifier la validité du visa.

« Vu l'heure matinale de notre départ, continua Wolf, je passerai vous chercher à votre demeure dimanche matin.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, protesta Johanna, je prendrai un taxi !

- Ça ne me dérangera pas, insista-t-il, et je préfère autant. Les quais de la gare vont être bondés, ça sera plus pratique !

- Très bien, capitula la jeune femme, vous savez où j'habite ?

- C'est dans votre dossier, ainsi que votre numéro de téléphone. Si vous voulez noter le mien… »

Dire que le reste de la semaine fila à la vitesse de la lumière fut un euphémisme. Johanna passa son samedi à arpenter les rues de Seattle à la recherche de vêtements adaptés au séjour qui l'attendait. Bien évidement, il pleuvait à verse, et la jeune femme, qu'une telle expédition ne rebutait habituellement pas, traînait misérablement de cabine d'essayage en cabine d'essayage, les cheveux trempés et la mine maussade. Elle avait refusé la proposition de Wolf qui voulait lui rembourser les dépenses vestimentaires qu'entraînait sa mission. La jeune femme ne pouvait ignorer la connotation que cela aurait pu prendre. De toute manière, elle ne comptait pas faire de folies.

En rentrant à son studio, Johanna mit directement dans son sac de voyage ses achats de la journée après avoir ôté les étiquettes. L'avantage, avec les vêtements d'été, c'est qu'ils ne prenaient pas beaucoup de volume. Les trois maillots de bain, les trois robes, l'ensemble chemisette short, les deux pantacourts, les cinq t-shirts et la nuisette en guise de pyjama laissèrent largement assez de place pour que la jeune femme y ajoute deux paires de sandales, un livre et sa collection de sous-vêtements pour la semaine.

Elle regarda pensivement les étiquettes de prix avant de les jeter à la poubelle. Eh bien, elle s'était peut-être un peu laissée emporter dans ses achats, et finalement, une petite aide financière ne serait pas de refus. Mais hors de question de la demander à Wolf : Harry n'aura qu'à augmenter un peu les fonds alloués au paiement du loyer de son studio !

Heureuse de s'être débarrassée de la corvée des bagages, Johanna s'accorda une douche brûlante, et se lava les cheveux. Le démêlage lui prit une bonne demi-heure, et ils étaient quasiment secs quand elle se les tressa pour gagner du temps à son réveil très très très matinal.

Pour la même raison, elle vérifia quatre fois la programmation de son radioréveil, se coucha de bonne heure, et ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil avant une heure du matin. Elle devait se lever à cinq.

Dans un coma profond, Johanna entendit des coups frappés à une porte. Ce bruit parasite n'ayant rien à voir avec la sonnerie de son réveil qu'elle avait programmée sur « chant d'oiseaux », la jeune femme se retourna dans son lit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures en émettant un son inarticulé.

_Grumph…_

Mais les coups se firent plus insistants et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'appela distinctement :

« Johanna ?… Johanna, vous êtes prête ? »

Tel un ressort, elle s'assit dans son lit, et, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, vit les chiffres rouges du réveil clignoter sur le nombre improbable de 88:88.

« Aaaaaahhh meeeeerdeee ! ! ! »

Johanna alluma la lumière et bondit hors de son lit. Ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un vieux  
T-shirt rouge comme pyjama, elle enfila frénétiquement son jean usé qui traînait par terre, et couru vers la porte qu'elle déverrouilla et ouvrit à la volée.

L'air un peu surpris, Wolf se tenait sagement sur le palier, les mains dans les poches de son blouson de cuir noir.

« Quelle heure il est ? questionna anxieusement Johanna.

- Six heures…

- Aaaaaaahhh, c'est pas vrai, bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! ! ! Merde, merde, merde ! ! ! »

Et, sans même inviter son patron à entrer, la jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'elle faisait couler l'eau dans le lavabo, elle ressortit en courant pour aller aux toilettes, qui miraculeusement pour un si petit meublé, se trouvait dans une pièce indépendante. Elle put constater en passant que Wolf était entré dans son studio dont il semblait occuper tout l'espace, avec sa carcasse de géant.

« J'en ai pour une minute ! » l'informa Johanna en filant devant son nez.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil qu'il avait un haussement d'épaule résignée, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour le vérifier.

Brossage de dents et toilette de chat se firent en un temps record.

Puis, une serviette serrée contre elle, Johanna passa la tête par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Wolf avait quitté son blouson, qui était posé sur le lit défait, et faisait apparemment le tour du propriétaire. Il était entrain d'admirer le poster de loup avec son éternel sourire goguenard quand il avisa la présence de la jeune femme.

« Vous pourriez sortir trente secondes sur le palier, s'il vous plaît ? C'est une salle de bain pour Playmobil, ici, si je veux m'habiller rapidement, faut que j'aille… heu… dans le salon… »

Consciente d'être quasiment nue en présence de Wolf, une fois la montée d'adrénaline passée, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il eut l'amabilité de ne pas le relever, mais son sourire s'était fait plus ironique quand il approuva silencieusement de la tête avant de ressortir du studio.

Johanna se rua hors de la salle de bain et ouvrit son placard pour y piocher un peu au hasard des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, un jean bleu et un chemisier à manches longues marron.

Une fois habillée en moins de deux minutes, elle alla rouvrir à Wolf.

Maintenant qu'elle était pratiquement prête, Johanna remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air stressé le moins du monde.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pas plus de six heures et quart, à mon avis, répondit Wolf en attrapant son blouson. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une femme se préparer à cette vitesse ! Votre valise est prête ?

- Oui, une chance, je l'ai faite hier soir, répondit Johanna en y mettant sa trousse de toilette. Comment ça se fait que mon réveil se soit déconnecté ? »

Wolf eut l'air surpris.

« Vous n'avez pas entendu l'orage, cette nuit ?

- Un orage ? Quel orage ?

- Celui qui a provoqué une coupure d'électricité à trois heures du matin !

- Ah ben non, je n'ai rien entendu… »

Tout en discutant, Johanna prit une veste d'un marron plus foncé que son chemisier et l'enfila tandis que Wolf se chargeait avec un naturel un peu étrange de porter le sac de voyage de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez mon passeport ? questionna-t-elle en enfilant des chaussures confortables et surtout étanches, nécessaires si elle se fiait au bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre la fenêtre du studio.

- Oui, il est avec les billets d'avions. On peut y aller ?

- Oui, presque, j'ai un dernier truc à prendre. »

Johanna se rendit une dernière fois dans la salle de bain, y prit sa brosse à cheveux, qu'elle mit dans son petit sac à dos. Sortant un coupe vent beige de son placard, elle posa son sac sur une épaule, et fit signe à Wolf de sortir devant elle. Surprenant le regard de ce dernier sur le lit défait, elle haussa les épaules :

« Ça pourra attendre mon retour. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de boire un café, alors je ne vais certainement pas me lancer dans du rangement ! »

Dans l'ascenseur, Johanna enfila son coupe-vent et se regarda dans le miroir. La tresse avait tenu bon dans la nuit, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qu'on avait tiré du lit vingt minutes auparavant.

« Contente du résultat ? ironisa Wolf qui la regardait de l'entrée de la cabine.

- Oui, c'est toujours mieux que le jour de notre première rencontre ! répliqua Johanna.

- Ah, ça, vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais, j'ai l'impression », soupira-t-il, en apparence désolé.

Il aurait été plus convainquant sans l'étincelle qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.

Quand ils sortirent de l'immeuble de Johanna, la pluie tombait à verse.

« Je suis garé à une cinquantaine de mètres, dit Wolf, prête à piquer un petit sprint ? »

A sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il lui proposait de visiter Disneyland !

La jeune femme fut bien contente que son patron se soit chargé de son sac de voyage, car malgré ce handicap, il parvint bon premier, avec dix mètres d'avance au moins il s'engouffra dans une grosse berline, qui paraissait plus conforme aux proportions hors normes de l'Indien que la petite voiture de sport qu'il conduisait en début de semaine.

Quand Johanna s'installa à son tour sur le siège passager, elle était aussi trempée que si elle sortait de la douche. Elle ôta son coupe-vent dégoulinant et le mit à l'arrière, où il rejoignit son sac de voyage et le blouson de Wolf. Elle n'avait pas finit de boucler sa ceinture qu'il démarrait déjà et s'engageait sur la voie balayée par la pluie. Elle eut l'impression de passer du zéro au 100 en 3 secondes.

« On est si en retard que ça ? demanda posément Johanna.

- Ça devrait aller, répondit Wolf en lui jetant un coup d'œil intrigué.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de passer à Mach 3, alors, non ? »

Wolf ricana.

« Il faut bien que je compense le temps que vous avez perdu à jouer la Belle au Bois Dormant ! dit-il, ironique.

- Pfffff… »

Johanna réussit à garder le silence quatre bonnes minutes avant de craquer.

« Vous savez que la visibilité doit être à peine d'un mètre cinquante ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une vision nocturne excellente ! Finissez donc votre nuit, on en a encore pour dix bonnes minutes ! »

La jeune femme regarda son patron. Beaucoup d'hommes l'auraient envoyée paître d'insister sur leur imprudence au volant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Wolf. Malgré la lumière verte provenant du tableau de bord, qui l'éclairait par en dessous et lui donnait un air un peu inquiétant, il paraissait visiblement plus amusé que fâché des craintes de sa passagère.

_Comme d'habitude !_ songea Johanna. _Si l'adage français « femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit » marchait aussi pour les hommes, je n'aurais pas de soucis à me faire !_

Quand elle se rendit compte du chemin que prenaient ses pensées, elle se tourna vivement vers la fenêtre pour contempler… les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur la vitre. Elle s'appliqua à paraître fascinée.

Wolf changea de sujet :

« Vous aimez les loups ?

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? s'étonna Johanna, méfiante.

- A cause du poster que j'ai vu dans votre studio.

- Ah, oui. Oui, je trouve que ce sont des animaux fascinants. »

Elle pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de lui faire un exposé, parce que ses connaissances en la matière se bornaient aux documentaires qu'elle avait vus à la télé. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas fichue de passer pour une experte sur le sujet. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle préféra s'enfermer dans un mutisme prudent au lieu de relancer la conversation par un « Et vous ? » qui coulait de source.

Pensant sûrement que Johanna était trop fatiguée pour parler, Wolf continua le trajet en silence.

Preuve que les miracles existent, ils parvinrent sans encombre et avec quinze minutes d'avance à la gare.

Wolf laissa sa voiture dans le parking souterrain et insista une fois encore pour porter le sac de voyage de Johanna en plus du sien. Il avait de surcroît deux vêtements protégés d'une housse opaque et pendus à un cintre, et il refusa l'aide que la jeune femme lui proposa. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas plus encombré que ça, et Johanna songea perfidement qu'elle aurait dû mettre toute une encyclopédie dans ses bagages, histoire de le voir peiner un peu.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall de départ, la jeune femme constata que son patron avait hautement exagéré quand il avait prétexté qu'une foule de voyageurs attendrait sur les quais pour justifier de se retrouver à son studio. En ce dimanche matin, la gare était plutôt tranquille. Ceci dit, vu les petits soucis de réveil qu'elle avait rencontrés, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Wolf voulut acheter un magazine à la librairie de la gare ouverte 24 h/24, et Johanna lui emboîta le pas. Le laissant devant, ô surprise, le rayon consacré aux voitures, elle feuilleta au hasard divers revues, pour finalement arrêter son choix sur un mensuel de bandes dessinées humoristiques. Puis comme elle passait devant les revues animalières, elle vit un numéro spécial sur les loups. Sans hésiter, elle le prit aussi. Autant assumer jusqu'au bout.

Wolf insista pour lui offrir les magazines, et Johanna accepta à la condition de lui payer un café en retour. A cette heure, aucune brasserie n'était ouverte, et elle dut se contenter d'une machine à café qui avait le mérite de la servir rapidement, vu qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le départ du train. Ça n'empêcha d'ailleurs pas Wolf de repartir vers la librairie, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose, pendant que Johanna mettait la monnaie pour payer le deuxième café. La jeune femme se demanda s'il était assez influant pour retarder le départ d'un train. Sans doute que non, tout de même.

Le fait est qu'ils ne montèrent dans leur wagon qu'une minute avant le départ. Johanna but son café en trottinant sur le quai derrière Wolf, en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop renverser le gobelet destiné à son patron, et en se brûlant la langue au deuxième degré.

L'Indien avait bien entendu réservé des places en première classe. Il plaça leurs bagages au dessus d'eux, puis insista pour que la jeune femme prenne place du côté de la fenêtre. Il lui ôta son café des mains pour qu'elle s'installe plus facilement.

« Vous avez déjà bu le vôtre ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Je vous préviens, il est infect !

- Ah. Il sera sûrement meilleur dans le train…

- C'est à espérer, parce que je risque d'être de mauvais poil si je n'ai pas un café correct dans la journée !

- Vous voulez dire… pire que d'habitude ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée !

- Eh bien voilà qui promet ! »


	9. Chapter 9 TRAVERSEE D'UN CONTINENT

**TRAVERSEE D'UN CONTINENT**

Johanna se frappa deux fois la tête contre la vitre du train.

« Vous voulez qu'on arrête ? demanda Wolf.

- Non. »

Si on avait pu prendre la température d'un mot, ce « non » aurait avoisiné le zéro absolu. Pour tout dire, un ours polaire aurait carrément pu se balader dessus.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas, répondit l'Indien, hésitant entre la compassion et l'amusement. Je suis imbattable à ce jeu ! »

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, les yeux rivés sur l'écran inséré dans le siège devant elle. On y voyait deux personnages d'un jeu vidéo de combat, l'un les bras levés en signe de victoire, l'autre, le combattant fétiche de Johanna, le chef de gang coréen, vautré, le nez sur le bitume, pour la cinquantième fois au bas mot.

« Encore une fois ! », répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Avec un petit haussement d'épaule, Wolf valida une nouvelle partie.

Les mains accrochées à la manette, Johanna se lança dans une série d'attaques avant que le personnage de son patron n'ait pu se mettre en position de défense. Il encaissa quelques secondes et la jeune femme se prit à espérer en voyant la jauge d'énergie de son adversaire fondre à vu d'œil, quand il contre-attaqua férocement elle se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur toutes les touches de la manette en même temps, mais peine perdue : son personnage s'écroula au ralenti, tandis que s'affichait en lettre rouge sur leur écran respectif : « PLAYER ONE WINS ».

Doucement, Johanna posa la manette devant elle. Elle avait le bout des pouces douloureux, les épaules et la nuque tendus comme du béton, et un taux d'adrénaline proche de la saturation. C'était à se demander comment elle parvenait encore à se contrôler. Et pas seulement concernant sa capacité surnaturelle : tout autre que Wolf aurait déjà essuyé une attaque physique. Jordy pouvait en témoigner : il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa sœur avait envoyé promener la manette de jeu pour se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors, en poussant des hurlements de chat à qui on aurait coincé la queue dans une porte. Il prenait généralement la fuite, hilare, tandis que Johanna se lançait à sa poursuite sans espoir de le rattraper, sous l'œil navré de leurs parents.

Jordy était meilleur qu'elle dans tous les jeux vidéos, mais bon sang, il lui arrivait quand même de le battre, environ une fois sur quatre. Contre Wolf, elle s'était pris raclée sur raclée. Ce type était invincible.

« C'est bon, j'arrête, vous avez gagné », dit Johanna du ton le plus neutre qu'elle pu prendre.

Wolf posa la manette à son tour et s'étira en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, la tension de la jeune femme changea de nature : de le voir bouger ainsi, c'était carrément un appel au crime.

Johanna se mordit la lèvre et plongea sous son siège pour en sortir un de ses magasines. Leur arrivée était prévue dans trois heures, et elle avait déjà dormi , envoyé des e-mails à ses parents, son frère, Samantha ou encore Harry, regardé un film, joué avec son portable, mangé tout en discutant avec son patron. Sans oublier ses défaites maintes et maintes fois répétées au jeu vidéo. Avant de commencer à feuilleter la revue consacrée aux loups, elle se leva et passa devant Wolf en s'excusant.

« Vous allez boire quelque chose ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, à vrai dire, je vais plutôt me débarrasser de ma dernière limonade…

- Sans rire ? s'étonna l'Indien. Vous avez vraiment une vessie de hamster ! Au retour, vous me laisserez le côté fenêtre ! »

Johanna hésita à lui écraser les pieds en passant, mais finalement elle préféra lui jeter un regard de reine outragée auquel il répondit par un sourire ironique.

En revenant des toilettes, ayant compris le message subliminal de son patron, elle passa au wagon restaurant et prit deux cafés. Wolf était au téléphone quand elle revint et la remercia d'un signe de tête tout en continuant sa conversation.

« Oui, aucun problème… Pas encore, j'attends qu'on soit arrivé… mais j'ai pris quelque chose, moi aussi ! … »

Johanna commença à feuilleter son magasine en se montrant la plus discrète possible, jusqu'à ce que Wolf fit clairement référence à elle :

« Je ne dirais pas ça… elle a passé un mauvais moment, il y a vingt minutes… apparemment, elle n'a pas la défaite facile ! »

Johanna haussa les sourcils en fixant son patron, et ce dernier articula silencieusement « C'est Nessie ». La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et jeta un coup d'œil à son propre téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Quand elle releva la tête, elle constata que Wolf lui tendait son portable :

« Nessie veut vous parler ! »

La jeune femme prit l'appareil avec circonspection et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- Johanna ? C'est Vanessa ! Comment ça va ?

- Bonjour ! Ça va très bien, et vous ? »

Elle trouvait un peu surréaliste de parler ainsi à une personne qu'elle avait croisée trois minutes dans un restaurant, mais apparemment, Vanessa Wolf paraissait ravie de l'avoir au téléphone, si elle se fiait à son ton enjoué.

« Pas trop long, ce voyage ? enchaîna la cousine de son patron.

- Un peu. Et on n'est pas arrivé…

- Matt est gentil avec vous ? »

Johanna coula un regard de biais à l'Amérindien qui regardait son écran télé, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

« Oui, sauf qu'il m'a humiliée à un jeu vidéo, tout à l'heure…

- Oh ! Lequel ?

- Survival Tekken 3… un jeu de combat …

- Ah, je vois ! Vous n'aviez aucune chance ! Son père arrive à le battre, parfois… mais je pense qu'il doit falloir un chromosome Y dans le patrimoine génétique ! »

Johanna fronça les sourcils, mais Vanessa poursuivait :

« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner ! Cette Clémence Bonnet est une calamité !

- J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais rencontrer une ogresse ! répondit Johanna en se forçant de prendre un ton naturel.

- Il y a de ça, je vous assure ! Je ne veux pas mettre toutes les Françaises dans le même panier, mais c'est tout simplement une catin ! »

_Oui_, songea Johanna, _si on pouvait éviter de faire trop de généralités, ça m'arrangerait…étant à moitié Française…_

« Je prendrai soin que votre pauvre petit cousin sans défense ne tombe pas entre ses griffes… »

Johanna avait prit un ton plus acide qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, et Vanessa dut s'en apercevoir, car elle abrégea leur conversation en demandant à reparler à Wolf.

Celui-ci enleva ses écouteurs et porta le téléphone à son oreille en souriant.

« Oui ? »

Il écouta silencieusement sa correspondante et le sourire qu'il affichait s'évanouit, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Johanna et hocha la tête en émettant de vagues « Mmm, mmm ». Il semblait un peu tendu.

Johanna, elle, sentait une angoisse sourde lui glacer l'estomac : Vanessa Wolf venait de mentionner le père de son cousin, en parlant comme de quelqu'un de bien vivant. Or, Samantha avait dit que Wolf était orphelin, du moins officiellement…

_Pourquoi prétendre que ses parents sont morts ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires de vampires que m'a servies Harry, ça, j'en suis certaine. Mais qu'est-ce que la famille Wolf a à cacher ?_

L'Indien raccrocha rapidement, et se tourna vers Johanna. Son visage exprimait à nouveau la bonne humeur dont il faisait preuve habituellement.

« Merci, pour le jus de fruit. J'ai une petite faim, je vais aller prendre des gâteaux, vous en  
voulez ? »

Johanna refusa poliment, et attendit que son patron soit sorti de la rame pour prendre son portable et filer dans la direction opposée.

Arrivée dans l'espace désert qui rattachait les wagons, elle appela Jordy.

« Oui, Jo ?

- Salut. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais faire court : Wolf a reçu un appel de sa cousine il y a cinq minutes, tu peux me trouver sa localisation avec le numéro du portable que je t'ai donné ?

- Je peux regarder, oui, mais j'ai peu d'espoir… répondit Jordy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai déjà vérifié le numéro, il correspond à un téléphone à carte prépayé, sans renseignements sur l'acquéreur, et qu'il a été acheté il y a une semaine tout juste !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il a certainement un autre portable, sur lequel il vient de recevoir l'appel de sa cousine. Et ça veut surtout dire qu'à mon avis, ils sont au courant qu'on enquête sur eux, Johanna.

- … quelqu'un les a renseignés…

- Je pense aussi. Wolf a prit ce portable avant que tu ne sois engagée. Ils doivent même être au courant que c'est toi, qui les espionne, si ça se trouve ! »

Johanna sentit son anxiété grimper d'un cran. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement.

« C'est pas logique. Ils leur auraient suffi de refuser ma candidature !

- Pas s'ils préfèrent savoir qui est la personne qui les double !

- … Seule Samantha est au courant que je travaille là-dessus, dans l'équipe de Harry. S'il y a une fuite, ça ne vient pas d'elle…Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

- Non. Je ne le sais que depuis une heure. Je comptais t'appeler avant que tu ne prennes l'avion, et le prévenir en suivant. »

La jeune femme ne réfléchit que quelques secondes, puis prit une décision qu'elle risquait fort de regretter plus tard.

« Ne lui dis rien, Jordy. Il paniquerait comme un malade…

- Et tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ?

- Laisse-moi la semaine pour aviser. Je ne vais pas faire marche arrière maintenant ! Je vais essayer de pirater le téléphone de Wolf, comme tu me l'as demandé…

- Ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire pour trouver d'où appelait cette cousine je vais juste vérifier les réceptions d'appels sur le réseau de votre train, il ne doit pas y en avoir cent cinquante. Il y a cinq minutes, tu disais ?

- Plutôt dix, maintenant. Et, à ce propos, Vanessa m'a parlé du père de Matthew Wolf, qui est censé être décédé, comme s'il était encore en vie…

- Pas possible ? ironisa Jordy. Je travaille encore dessus, et là aussi, il y a du bizarre, mais ma théorie est tellement tarée que je t'en parlerai quand j'aurai fait quelques vérifications.

- Ça ne pourra pas être plus hallucinant que les soupçons d'Harry, tu sais…

- Qui sont ?

- Tu le sauras quand tu m'expliqueras ce que tu as trouvé, je ne voudrais pas t'influencer. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras du nouveau.

- Ok. Eh, tu restes prudente, hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. A part un gros coup de soleil et une overdose de ti-punch, il ne m'arrivera rien ! A plus ! »

Johanna raccrocha, et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle avait eu beau se montrer sereine devant son frère, elle n'en menait pas large. Si Wolf et sa famille était au courant, ça compliquait singulièrement sa position.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne finirait pas son petit voyage comme nourriture à requin.

Johanna prétexta une méchante migraine pour justifier l'air maussade qu'elle afficha le reste du voyage en train. Wolf sembla plein de prévenance, ne lui adressant la parole que lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, s'abstenant de la taquiner et prenant soin à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. La jeune femme avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse jouer la comédie : si sa sollicitude inquiète était feinte, il était vraiment un acteur hors pair. C'est la raison pour laquelle le malaise de Johanna s'apaisa lentement, faisant place à une vague appréhension. Après tout, se ronger les sangs lui prenait trop d'énergie.

Au terme de leur voyage ferroviaire, elle avait retrouvé une certaine assurance, et elle put de nouveau râler après son patron qui refusa encore son aide pour les bagages. Ce retour à la normale parut le réjouir, car il se permit de lui signaler qu'elle gagnerait le droit de porter un sac de voyage le jour où elle serait assez grande pour gagner une partie de Survival Tekken.

Il évita de justesse un croche-patte en représailles.

La gare de New York avait un réseau de lignes de métro directement relié à l'aéroport, et ils se présentèrent au guichet d'embarquement une heure avant le départ de leur avion. Ils en profitèrent pour dîner attablés au bar d'un petit restaurant. Wolf faisait la plus part de la conversation, parlant de Philippe Bonnet, sa femme, sa maison, son île. Johanna ne se lassait pas de l'écouter. Elle se surprenait parfois à fermer à moitié les yeux, n'entendant plus vraiment ce qu'il racontait, comme hypnotisée par le son de sa voix. C'était étrange comme elle se sentait si tranquille en sa présence, alors que moins de trois heures auparavant, elle l'imaginait l'assassinant au milieu de l'Atlantique.

Johanna s'ébroua mentalement pour sortir de sa torpeur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue que Wolf cachait des secrets, de terribles secrets si Harry ne se trompait pas. Qu'il soit un vampire, la jeune femme l'avait définitivement exclu, mais qu'il en soit le complice, si de tels monstres existaient, était en revanche possible. Elle avait déjà fait la cruelle expérience d'un excès de confiance mal placée.

Quand ils prirent place à bord de l'avion en partance pour Nassau, Johanna eut une moue jubilatoire : pas de première classe pour le moyen de transport le plus polluant de cette fin de siècle. Il fallait optimiser au maximum l'espace disponible. Résultat, les sièges étaient étroits et l'espace entre deux rangées carrément minimaliste. Bref, pas du tout adapté à la carrure hors norme de Wolf. Ce dernier se faufila comme il put vers le siège près du hublot, laissant à Johanna l'accès aux toilettes. Ils étaient installés en queue de l'appareil, où seuls deux sièges formaient la rangée à gauche de l'allée. Johanna s'installa à son tour, non sans jeter en coup d'œil critique à l'épaule de Wolf qui débordait de son siège pour empiéter sur celui de la jeune femme. Quant à ses jambes, il était obligé de les tenir écartées faute de place, ce qui ne laissait à la jeune femme que deux solutions : soit se mettre de travers pour ne pas entrer en contact avec le genou de son patron, soit…

_Bon, va pour la première solution_, se dit Johanna en s'installant le plus confortablement possible vu les circonstances.

« Ils ne vous ont pas fait payer un supplément, vu la place que vous prenez ? persifla-t-elle.

- J'y ai pensé, figurez-vous. Je commence déjà à regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait…

- Et moi donc, maugréa Johanna en lorgnant ostensiblement vers l'épaule qui envahissait son espace vitale.

- Désolé, mais à moins de m'incruster dans la carlingue, je ne peux pas faire mieux !

- Combien d'heures de vol, déjà ?

- Trois.

- Super. »

Le voyage était monotone. Toujours par soucis d'économie, il n'y avait aucun écran de télé, pas de prise pour alimenter un ordinateur. N'ayant pas chargé la batterie du sien, et ayant déjà fait le tour des jeux sur son téléphone, Johanna se trouva vite à cours de distractions. Wolf somnolait, la tête appuyée contre le hublot. Faute de mieux, elle décida d'en faire autant. Elle se tourna vers l'allée centrale, dos à l'Indien, se cala du mieux qu'elle put, et ferma les yeux. Vu la quantité de café qu'elle avait bue, elle pensait ne pas trouver le sommeil facilement, mais elle dut mettre à peine trois minutes à s'endormir.

Elle fit un rêve. Contrairement à la plupart des rêves, dont les images s'évanouissaient dès le réveil, elle garda de celui-ci un souvenir très net.

Elle se trouvait dans une forêt aux arbres immenses, semblables à des séquoias. Malgré leur feuillage gigantesque, le soleil parvenait à illuminer le sol jonché de mousse et de feuilles mortes, éclairant par endroit des gros champignons blancs comme s'ils se trouvaient sous le feu des projecteurs. C'était magnifique, et pour cette raison, Johanna, qui détestait s'aventurer en forêt, n'éprouvait aucune crainte. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas seule : Samantha l'accompagnait. Une Samantha un peu spéciale : au lieu de ses éternels vêtements noirs, elle était toute de rouge vêtue. Des chaussures rouges, une jupe plissée rouge, un pull à col en V rouge, et une capeline à capuche rouge. Elle tenait un panier en osier accroché à son bras droit.

« Chouette, ici !», dit Sam, et quand Johanna la regarda plus attentivement, elle remarqua que ses lentilles de contact étaient passées au rouge, également. Avec sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs, elle ressemblait à _… un vampire. Un vampire version Petit Chaperon Rouge_, songea la jeune femme.

Mais quand sa meilleure amie lui sourit, elle n'avait pas de canines pointues.

« On va à la plage ? » demanda Samantha. Et elle s'engagea sur un petit sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres géants. Johanna lui emboîta le pas, et elles ne cheminèrent que quelques secondes avant de déboucher non pas sur le littoral, mais aux abords d'un ensemble de bâtiments qui ressemblait fort à une université. Aucunement troublées, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un groupe de pom pom girls habillées aussi en rouge, qui s'entraînaient à des figures acrobatiques dignes des plus grands gymnastes.

« On peut jouer avec vous ? » demanda Johanna, alors que de toute sa scolarité, elle avait toujours trouvé ces filles complètement tartes.

« Non. **Promenez-vous dans les bois, pendant que le loup y est pas !** » répondit la capitaine des pom pom girls en français.

A ce moment, Johanna sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna en sursautant. Harry, habillé comme un bûcheron canadien, chemise en flanelle à carreaux rouges et bleu marine, jean usé et chaussures de sécurité, une hache posée sur son épaule, lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit aussi en français :

« **Si le loup y était, il vous mangerait !** »

Samantha sortit quelque chose de son panier et le tendit vers l'inspecteur :

« Un petit pot de beurre ? » proposa-t-elle.

Et Johanna se réveilla en sursaut.

Sa première pensée fut : _« Je me demande si c'est freudien, ces histoires de loup ! Ça vire à l'obsession !_ »

Mais une étrange sensation lui fit vite oublier cette préoccupation existentielle : sa tête reposait sur quelque chose, quelque chose de confortable mais dur, qui irradiait une chaleur agréable.

Oh non, pitié, faites que l'hôtesse ait distribué des coussins chauffants en acier pendant que je dormais !

Johanna se releva doucement de l'épaule de Wolf contre laquelle elle était appuyée. S'armant de courage, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il ne semblait pas aussi amusé de la situation qu'il aurait pu l'être. Comme pour confirmer son impression, il lui murmura : « Bien dormi ? » avec dans la voix une telle tendresse que Johanna en eut un bref vertige.

Elle hocha la tête et se racla la gorge.

« Heu… désolée pour… heu… enfin… pour vous avoir dérangé… » bafouilla-t-elle en remerciant silencieusement le ciel de ne pas avoir bavé.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé du tout ! répondit Wolf avec son éternel sourire qui ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître. Votre tête ne pèse pas bien lourd, vous savez ! »

Johanna lui lança un regard noir, gâché par le sourire qu'elle ne put retenir.

« On atterrit bientôt ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dans vingt minutes. L'hôtel se trouve à côté de l'aéroport, dans une heure tout au plus, on pourra enfin se poser. »

Johanna soupira en rêvant d'un bain bien chaud.


	10. Chapter 10 L'ILE FANTASTIQUE

L'ILE FANTASTIQUE

Quand Johanna ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle eut un sourire béat. L'hôtel tenait toutes les promesses de paradis sur terre après cet interminable voyage.

La jeune femme entra dans ce qui tenait plus du salon particulier que de la simple chambre, avec un grand lit carré à la parure marron et jaune encadré de bois clair, un divan jaune adossé au mur, un écran de télé accroché comme un tableau lui faisant face, une table basse du même bois que le lit entre les deux. Une armoire style coloniale se tenait à gauche de la fenêtre ouverte, où un léger courant d'air faisait frémir le voilage ivoire. Au fond de la pièce, un meuble bas avec un miroir, et un petit tabouret assorti, rappelait à la jeune femme ces films rétros où l'héroïne se repoudrait le nez en nuisette de satin.

Wolf entra derrière elle et posa son sac de voyage au pied du lit. Johanna l'observa pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde fatigué ou endolori d'avoir passé trois longues heures confiné dans un avion absolument pas adapté à ses dimensions de colosse. Au contraire, il se mouvait avec fluidité et même une certaine grâce, comme s'il revenait juste d'une petite ballade digestive. En ce qui la concernait, Johanna se sentait courbatue, fatiguée et sale comme un peigne. Elle lorgna vers la porte sur sa droite qui devait donner sur la salle de bain, en priant qu'elle soit semblable au standing de la chambre.

_Même si elle est moitié moins chouette, je suis preneuse ! _songea-t-elle ironiquement.

« Ça vous conviendra ? questionna Wolf fort à propos.

- Vous plaisantez ? répondit Johanna en riant. Cette pièce doit être trois fois plus grande que mon studio ! Vous voyez, ce lit, là ? Eh bien je crois que même un tremblement de terre force 9 ne pourra pas m'en faire sortir quand je m'y vautrerai ! »

Wolf eut un rire bref en jetant un œil un peu torve au grand lit marron.

« Moi aussi, ça va me faire du bien de pouvoir m'allonger sans me cogner dans trois endroits différents en même temps, reprit-il. Bon, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté. On doit prendre le bateau à 10h30, petit déjeuner à 9h15, d'accord ?

- Ok, patron. »

Il releva un coin de la bouche en une moitié de sourire en secouant la tête.

« Si on veut passer pour un peu plus qu'un patron et son employée, ça serait bien que vous commenciez par m'appeler par mon prénom...

- Eh bien, je pensais pour ma part qu'on pourrait le faire plus genre « liaison employeur-employée non assumée qui se cache et qui ne se révélera que si la mère Bonnet n'est pas une gentille fille »… style couple adultère qui doit feindre l'indifférence à la face du monde mais brûle d'une secrète passion, vous voyez ?

- Ah, non, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, dit-il en riant. Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir faire croire à nos hôtes que vous « brûlez d'une secrète passion » pour moi ? »

_Ça_, _ça_ _devrait_ _être_ _dans_ _mes_ _cordes_, _je_ _pense_, dit la petite voix dans la tête de Johanna, avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'hystérie.

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il enchaîna :

« Je pense qu'il sera plus simple de se comporter comme un homme et une femme qui entretiennent une relation discrète. Pas de déballage de sentiments en public, mais le minimum syndicale sera de ne pas m'appeler patron, ou M. Wolf. Deux syllabes, ou même une seule si vous utilisez mon diminutif, ça devrait pas vous poser tant de problèmes que ça, si ?

- Euh… non, je devrais pouvoir y arriver… »

_Matthew… Matt… et pourquoi pas « mon amour », « mon chéri », « trésor », tant qu'on y_ _est ! Si tu veux faire dans le p'tit couple qui roucoule…_

Johanna retint un rire nerveux.

Il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher, elle commençait à sérieusement divaguer.

« Alors on fait comme ça ! Allez, passez une bonne nuit ! » conclut le jeune homme.

Johanna resta un court moment sans bouger à fixer la porte par laquelle Wolf était sorti.

_Il va dormir dans la pièce d'à côté…_

_Oui, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'en faire autant, si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un zombie demain matin, ma vieille !_

Johanna s'ébroua comme un chien, et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle supposait être la salle de bain. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un gémissement de pure extase : en émail bleu et blanc, avec une vaste baignoire, une cabine de douche d'angle et un lavabo qui pourrait faire office de piscine pour nouveau né, la pièce était superbe.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas un instant : malgré le timing serré, elle ferma la bonde de la baignoire et se fit couler un bain. Tant pis pour l'écologie, de toute façon, si elle avait opté pour une douche, elle serait restée un bon quart d'heure dessous.

Préférant aux bains moussants fournis par l'hôtel son propre gel douche, Johanna retourna dans sa chambre prendre sa trousse de toilette.

Quand elle ouvrit son sac de voyage, elle fronça les sourcils : quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir emmené ce matin trônait sur ses vêtements. Interloquée, elle sortit une peluche blanche et grise, longue comme son avant bras : un husky en position couchée, avec des yeux bleus et une langue rose pendant de sa bouche ouverte. On aurait dit qu'il souriait.

Johanna prit la peluche et sortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à la porte de celle de Wolf.

Quand il ouvrit, il vit la jeune femme qui tenait le chien à hauteur de son visage, l'air interrogateur.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous l'avez trouvé !

- C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans mon sac ?

- Heu, oui… je l'ai vu à la librairie de la gare, ce matin… j'ai trouvé qu'il ressemblait à un loup, à part les yeux, bien sûr… j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir… »

Johanna resta silencieuse un moment, fixant la peluche.

Et parce qu'il était tard, qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait plus toute sa tête, et que oui, ça lui faisait plaisir, elle fit ce qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais osé faire.

Elle s'avança vers Wolf, passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque pour le pencher vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Vous avez eu raison, ça me fait plaisir. Bonne nuit ! »

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre.

Les quelques mètres qu'elle eut à parcourir suffirent pour qu'elle prenne conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle s'appuya dos à sa porte close en gémissant une fois refermée derrière elle. Apparemment, son patron eut du mal à s'en remettre aussi, car elle l'entendit fermer sa propre porte bien vingt secondes après son départ.

….

Couchée depuis dix minutes, nullement détendue malgré le bain, Johanna regarda pour la huitième fois l'heure sur son téléphone portable, programmé pour la réveiller à neuf heures.

Elle le reposa en grognant, puis ralluma la lampe de chevet :

« Oh, et puis zut ! »

Elle se leva du lit, et d'un pas décidé, alla récupérer le chien en peluche posé sur le divan.

Ca devait faire dix ans qu'elle ne prenait plus de doudou pour dormir. Elle se coucha sur le flanc gauche, en chien de fusil, le husky coincé entre ses bras, le nez enfoui dans l'odeur de jouet neuf. Et elle s'endormit.

….

Le lendemain matin, Amadeus le husky n'avait pas bougé de place, et Johanna aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester avec lui sous le drap. Quand elle se vit dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle regretta de ne pas être une adepte du maquillage, vu l'étendue des dégâts.

_Remarque, c'est une équipe de professionnels d'effets spéciaux qu'il t'aurait fallu, au point où tu en es ! _songea-t-elle avec consternation.

Elle inaugura la douche en vitesse, et défit sa natte qui partait dans tous les sens pour en refaire une africaine. Côté vêtements, elle opta pour un pantacourt kaki brodé de volutes rose pâle et un T-shirt à bretelles d'un rose plus soutenu. Les robes et les shorts attendraient qu'elle ait pris un peu plus de couleurs.

Quand elle descendit à la salle restaurant, elle aperçu Wolf déjà installé en terrasse, à proximité d'un bougainvillier rouge en fleurs. Johanna oublia un instant de respirer : il portait un simple haut blanc qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, faisant ressortir sa carrure parfaite et contrastant délicieusement avec sa peau cuivré.

_Je veux un seau d'eau, là, maintenant. Je lui balance dessus, style concours de T-shirts mouillés, et après je meurs d'une apoplexie…_

Johanna remercia silencieusement le dieu des cruches, car, plongé dans la lecture de son ordinateur posé sur la table, l'Indien ne l'avait pas vue arriver. Elle eut donc le temps de se recomposer un visage neutre quand elle s'installa en face de lui.

_J'espère juste que mes yeux ont eu le temps de rentrer dans leur orbite…_

« Ah, Johanna, comment allez-vous ? l'accueillit-il en souriant, tout en refermant son ordinateur. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Trop courte, hélas. Et vous ?

- Bien. Bien bien… »

Et sur cet échange de haut vol, ils restèrent dans un silence gêné.

Wolf fut le premier à le rompre :

« Le café est délicieux, je vous en ai commandé une tasse, elle devrait arriver. Leurs saucisses sont excellentes, aussi !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim quand je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais me contenter d'un peu de pain et de beurre, à la française… »

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, mais Johanna, le moment de gêne passé, profita agréablement du café excellent, du soleil déjà chaud qui picotait ses bras nus, et de la présence de son patron. Elle l'observait à la dérobée quand il ne lui parlait pas et regardait ailleurs, et sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues en laissant son imagination s'emballer. Elle se sentait… carnassière. Elle avait des palpitations au creux de l'estomac, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la faim.

Enfin, pas le genre de faim qu'une tartine de pain aurait pu assouvir.

La jeune femme dut se morigéner pour ne pas passer sa matinée à fantasmer comme une collégienne, et devait se rappeler à l'ordre mentalement toutes les dix minutes environ. Wolf dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce qu'il l'observa quelques fois avec un air interrogateur, mais il ne lui posa aucune question. Restait à espérer qu'il mette son attitude étrange sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il ne lui parla pas non plus de son chaste baiser de la veille, chose dont Johanna lui fut très reconnaissante.

Le bateau qui les amena à l'île privée de Philippe Bonnet était un beau yacht noir et blanc profilé. Il ressemblait à une orque. Le pilote était un employé de Bonnet, un Noir âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il apprit à Johanna qu'il était originaire des Bahamas, et que lui et sa femme vivaient sur l'île au service du Français. Il avait un accent créole et des rides au coin des yeux quand il souriait. Johanna le trouva tout de suite sympathique. Apparemment, Wolf partageait son opinion, car il resta à discuter avec le pilote, debout à ses côtés, ses longs cheveux détachés flottant comme une bannière d'ébène derrière lui. Il se retenait à la barre de métal qui courait devant le tableau de bord, son pantalon en lin beige se plaquant sur ses jambes, le t-shirt blanc étincelant au soleil son corps bougeait au rythme des vagues que percutait le bateau, et Johanna sentit son cœur se serrer de frustration. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être à ce point appétissant. Ça devrait être tout bonnement interdit.

_C'est le soleil qui te fait perdre la tête, ma grande_, tenta de se rassurer Johanna. Ç_a fait plus d'une semaine que tu es en manque, à Seattle. Faut vite que tu arrêtes ce délire, parce que le séjour risque de tourner au désastre si tu continues comme ça !_

Pour éviter la tentation, la jeune femme se tourna vers la mer, appréciant les embruns qui rafraîchissaient son visage. Johanna était définitivement un enfant de l'océan : excellente nageuse, elle se sentait dans son élément dès qu'elle avait l'occasion d'évoluer dans l'eau. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir piquer une tête.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, leur destination fut en vue.

Il s'agissait d'un vaste îlot, arboré de palmiers comme il se doit. Un ponton de bois sombre s'avançait dans la mer, afin de permettre au yacht d'accoster aisément. D'où elle se tenait, Johanna n'apercevait aucune bâtisse, mais elle était prête à camper sur la plage de sable blanc s'il le fallait : la vue était digne des cartes postales, et la jeune femme sentit son enthousiasme balayer momentanément tout autre sentiment.

Quand ils accostèrent au ponton, Wolf sauta dessus pour y amarrer le bateau. Il remonta ensuite aider Ray, le pilote, à descendre leurs affaires. Johanna descendit la dernière, s'aidant de la main que le créole lui offrait galamment.

L'avancée était plus longue qu'elle ne le paraissait vue du large, plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Les deux hommes se chargèrent des bagages, et Johanna, qui marchait devant eux, se régalait du panorama qu'offrait la mer bleue, la plage si blanche qu'elle en paraissait phosphorescente, tranchant avec la lisière de palmiers et cocotiers dont les branches s'agitaient doucement à la brise marine.

Le ponton se poursuivit sous forme de lattes de bois posées à même le sable, qui conduisaient à un assez large chemin en terre battue s'engouffrant dans la végétation. La jeune femme ralentit pour permettre à ses compagnons de la rattraper et ils s'engagèrent dans la petite forêt tropicale de concert.

« Alors, demanda Wolf, premières impressions ?

- Ah, je crois que je vais me plaire, ici…

- Vous êtes attendue avec impatience, Miss, dit Ray. Mademoiselle Annabelle, la fille de  
M. Bonnet, passe ses vacances de Pâques ici. Elle va avoir 18 ans, et je pense qu'elle sera ravie d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge avec qui passer le temps… elle s'ennuie un peu, je crois… »

Johanna interrogea Wolf du regard, et celui-ci répondit d'un haussement d'épaules : apparemment, il n'était pas au courant de la présence d'une invitée surprise. La jeune femme songea qu'une fille de milliardaire, gâtée pourrie au point de s'ennuyer dans ce paradis, gâchait un peu le séjour. D'un autre côté, si la jeune fille était assez peste pour la faire enrager et lui faire oublier ses hormones en déroute, ce n'était peut-être pas un mal.

Toute à ses réflexions, Johanna avançait en silence au moment où ils sortirent de la forêt. Les cinq derniers mètres du chemin formaient un virage sur la gauche assez serré, de sorte que la vue de la propriété de Bonnet se dévoilait brusquement.

La jeune femme stoppa net, la bouche grande ouverte.

Devant elle s'étendait la plus splendide piscine qui lui avait été donnée de contempler. Même dans les magazines, elle n'en avait vu d'aussi belles. Elle était immense, semblait avoir la forme d'un trèfle à quatre feuilles dont chaque bassin devait faire dans les quarante mètres de long et la moitié de large. Les bords arrondis étaient en sable blanc, et la transparence de l'eau couleur émeraude laissait voir une pente douce où il devait être agréable de s'allonger. Au centre de la piscine, à la jonction des quatre bassins, il y avait un îlot, qui semblait avoir la forme d'un haricot, où poussait un palmier phœnix imposant, un bananier en fleur, plusieurs cycas et oiseaux de paradis. Des fleurs rouges et violettes que Johanna ne connaissaient pas prospéraient dans d'énormes jarres.

Cette piscine était tellement époustouflante que la superbe villa qui la bordait sur deux côtés paraissait presque quelconque. Presque, seulement. D'un seul niveau, entièrement blanche, elle s'ouvrait d'innombrables baies vitrées. Plusieurs bougainvilliers de couleurs différentes tranchaient sur la monotonie des murs et cassaient le côté très moderne, tout en angles, du bâtiment. Johanna n'avait aucune idée de sa superficie, mais elle misait plus sur 300 m2 que 200.

Ray prit la tête de leur groupe et se dirigea vers la demeure qui formait un L le long de la piscine. Personne ne vint les accueillir.

Ils longèrent la villa dont les baies ouvertes laissaient voir de grandes pièces claires, salon, salle à manger, et même ce qui semblait être une salle de sport. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'angle de la villa, où se trouvait l'entrée. Ray ouvrit la porte et précéda les invités dans un hall aux murs blancs et au sol de marbre clair veiné de rose, dépourvu de meubles, mais avec de nombreuses plantes, dont certaines atteignaient le plafond.

Une petite femme maigre, noire, ses cheveux grisonnant tirés en arrière et retenus par un peigne en écailles, sortit d'une pièce que desservait le hall et s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour, Miss, bonjour, monsieur !

- Miss Martin, je vous présente ma femme, Coralie ! » dit Ray.

Johanna la salua d'un signe de tête.

« M. Wolf, M. et Mme Bonnet ont dû s'absenter une petite heure, ils ont pris la vedette pour se rendre sur une île voisine, ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ! les informa Coralie, qui semblait gênée d'accueillir elle-même les invités de ses employeurs.

- Et mademoiselle Annabelle ? demanda Ray.

- Elle dort encore. »

_Eh bien, bonjour l'accueil_, songea Johanna.

Mais cela ne parut pas perturber Wolf le moins du monde. Peut-être que dans les sphères de la haute société, les notions de politesses n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez le commun des mortels.

« Aucun souci, Coralie, on patientera au bord de la piscine », dit-il avec un grand sourire à l'adresse du couple créole un peu embêté.

« Ray va vous montrer vos chambres », lui répondit la vieille femme, visiblement soulagée que l'immense invité du maître des lieux prenne son absence avec philosophie.

Ils suivirent donc le domestique qui les emmena vers la droite de l'entrée. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir qui desservait toute l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Comme le reste de la maison, il était vaste et bien éclairé, étant ouvert par de grandes fenêtres coulissantes à intervalles réguliers, et percé de trois puits de jour obturés par des carrés de verre épais de différents tons de bleu. Johanna avait l'impression de passer sous une piscine.

Ray s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sombre, qu'il ouvrit avant de se reculer afin de laisser passer Wolf.

Puis il précéda Johanna jusqu'à la porte suivante. Comme pour l'Indien, il l'ouvrit et s'effaça devant la jeune femme.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, plus petite que la chambre d'hôtel de la veille, mais tout aussi agréable. La décoration était résolument hindoue, avec des murs orange foncé et violets, un lit bas en teck à baldaquins garnis de voilages du même orange que les murs. L'armoire à doubles portes était assortie aux deux tables de chevets qui flanquaient la tête de lit. A côté de la baie ouverte dont les vitres disparaissaient dans l'épaisseur des murs, une grande statue d'un Bouddha indien, mince et assis en tailleur, semblait monter la garde. Le sol était en latte de bois sombre, et quelques coussins bariolés le jonchaient ça et là.

C'était un peu surchargé au goût de Johanna, mais idéal pour un dépaysement total, et la jeune femme était prête à jouer à la princesse hindoue pendant la durée de son séjour.

Ray posa ses affaires sur le lit et lui souhaita bonne installation avant de se retirer.

Johanna s'avança prés de la baie, et vit que la piscine ne se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de sa chambre. Jetant un regard circulaire à son sanctuaire, elle remarqua qu'il y avait deux portes en plus de celle de l'entrée. Une pour la salle de bain, sans doute, et l'autre…

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à celle qui se trouvait à gauche de la tête de lit. Du côté du mur mitoyen avec la chambre de Wolf.

_Ben voyons,_ songea Johanna ironiquement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ouvrit la porte et constata que les deux chambres communiquaient. Celle de Wolf était très semblable à la sienne, avec des murs marron à liserés dorés au lieu de violets, un couvre-lit marron et orange, une statue d'une femme portant une jarre d'eau au lieu d'un Bouddha.

Wolf passa la tête par la porte pour jeter un œil dans la chambre de Johanna, et résuma la pensée de celle-ci :

« On a intérêt à faire attention à ne pas se tromper de chambre !

- Facile, répondit-elle. Vous avez la porteuse d'eau à moitié nue, j'ai le Bouddha plein de sagesse.

- Oui, c'est vrai… ça vous plaît ?

- Quoi, le Bouddha ?

- Non, la chambre, la maison, tout le reste ! »

Johanna fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hmm, et bien, je pense pouvoir survivre ici quelques jours… j'ai une grande capacité d'adaptation… vous croyez que les Bonnet pourraient y rester toute la semaine, en visite sur l'autre île ? Ça m'irait bien, à moi, d'avoir tout ça pour moi toute seule !

- Vous voulez dire : pour vous, leur fille, et moi, je vous le rappelle !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que vous trouveriez de quoi vous occuper, tous les deux…. Au fait, s'il faut que je vous protège aussi de mademoiselle Bonnet, vous doublez ma prime !

- Vous avez un sacré culot ! se récria Wolf, outré. Vous avez vu un peu le séjour de rêve que vous allez avoir ?

- Comme vous le disiez, le séjour de rêve va être parasité par… par… ben, les indigènes de l'île. Cela n'inclut pas Ray et Coralie, remarquez... A ce propos, vu qu'ils parlent anglais, je suppose que Philippe Bonnet n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un traducteur, pas vrai ? Quelque chose me dit que vous le saviez déjà, d'ailleurs… bref, je vais donc pouvoir concentrer tous mes efforts sur une protection rapprochée de votre petite personne ! Vous m'avez engagée pour madame. Je n'ai rien promis pour mademoiselle.

- OK. Reste à espérer que je ne sois pas au goût de mademoiselle, alors, grogna Wolf.

- Voilà ! Espérez ! »


	11. Chapter 11 CICATRICES

**Message perso : j'ai oublié de te remercier, malikina, pour ta review ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise, en espérant que la suite en fasse autant ! **

CICATRICES

Au moment où Johanna posa son pied dans la piscine, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine. Le sable était doux et l'eau devait approcher des trente cinq degrés. Quand la jeune femme avança et s'éloigna du bord, la température descendit juste assez pour paraître délicieusement rafraîchissante.

D'un bond, Johanna s'immergea totalement, et fit quelques brasses sous l'eau, le ventre rasant le fond de la piscine. L'eau était limpide et n'irritait pas ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle refit surface en émergeant bruyamment, puis se tourna sur le dos, battant paresseusement des pieds, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu. Soupirant d'aise, elle se retourna sur le ventre, et entreprit de faire le tour de l'îlot artificiel à la jonction des quatre bassins en alternant des mouvements de brasse en surface et sous l'eau. La jeune femme se sentait l'âme d'une sirène.

A cet instant, elle songeait que rien ne pouvait rendre cet instant plus parfait.

Mais une magnifique apparition vint améliorer le paysage.

En contournant l'îlot, Johanna se figea, prenant une respiration saccadée : après avoir étendu une serviette de bain bariolée sur le bord de la piscine, Wolf se redressait et scrutait le bassin, sans doute à la recherche de la jeune femme. Elle se cacha derrière une amphore couchée sur le flanc d'où coulait une cascade au débit bruyant. De là, elle put admirer l'Indien de tout son saoul : il portait en tout et pour tout un short de bain marron avec une fleur d'hibiscus turquoise, à la mode surfeur. Sa musculature, qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent que devinée sous ses vêtements, aurait pu paraître disproportionnée sur un homme moins grand. Avec ses deux mètres, elle était juste idéale. Si Johanna avait été artiste, elle l'aurait supplié de poser pour elle.

Mais elle ne l'était pas, et pour l'heure elle essayait juste de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il lui fallait faire vite, Wolf entrait à son tour dans la piscine, tout en regardant de droite et de gauche, cherchant visiblement quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

S'armant de courage, Johanna sortit de sa cachette et nagea vigoureusement vers lui.

« Vous en avez mis, du temps ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je suis allé parler à Coralie pour le petit déjeuner : ceux que prennent les Français ne sont pas assez consistants pour moi. Je voulais m'assurer que je ne mourrai pas de faim demain.

- Ah, c'est sûr, faut nourrir la bête ! » répliqua la jeune femme en le reluquant effrontément.

Johanna était très fière d'elle : elle parvenait encore à le taquiner alors que des papillons s'obstinaient à faire des loopings dans son estomac et qu'une étrange douleur avait élu domicile au creux de ses reins.

En réponse à la moquerie de la jeune femme, Wolf lui envoya une grosse gerbe d'eau. Tournant la tête en un geste réflex, elle fit de même vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'Indien une seconde plus tôt. Mais il avait déjà plongé sur le côté, et s'éloignait de la berge en nageant sous l'eau. D'un coup de rein, il changea de direction pour se diriger droit sur la jeune femme. Johanna se lança alors dans la direction opposée dans un crawl impeccable. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, elle se retourna pour constater que Wolf avait abandonné la poursuite, et l'observait, admiratif.

« Vous nagez comme un dauphin ! la complimenta-t-il.

- Ha ! Enfin un domaine où je vous bats ! fanfaronna la jeune femme, fière comme un paon.

- Mon ego de mâle en prend un coup, c'est sûr, confirma-t-il, dépité. J'ai moins d'une semaine pour m'entraîner…

- Pffff, c'est pas en une semaine que vous allez pouvoir me battre ! Ah, on fait moins le malin quand il s'agit de la vie réelle, et qu'il ne faut pas juste appuyer sur des boutons de manette de jeu ! »

En réponse, Wolf bondit dans l'eau en direction de Johanna, couvrant deux bons mètres d'un coup la jeune femme se lança dans une fuite éperdue en battant furieusement des jambes et en tirant sur ses bras comme si elle avait un requin à ses trousses.

Opérant un virage tactique, elle se rapprocha du bord de la piscine. Dés qu'elle eut pied, elle en sortit aussi vite que lui permettaient ses enjambées désordonnées, entravées par l'eau, battant l'air de ses bras comme un goéland échoué afin de garder l'équilibre. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir la grâce de l'hippopotame arthritique, mais il était urgent de mettre fin à cette poursuite : Wolf avait l'air suffisamment motivé pour compenser son manque de technique par une endurance de coureur de fond. La jeune femme n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir la distance, et pas question pour elle de s'avouer déjà vaincue après cette victoire aquatique sur son patron.

Elle s'arrêta devant la serviette de Wolf, penchée en avant, les jambes légèrement pliées, les mains posées en haut des genoux.

Tentant de reprendre son souffle entre deux hoquets de rire, elle se redressa pour regarder le jeune homme sortir à son tour de l'eau, tel un Vénus masculin, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

_Respire, ma vieille, respire ! C'est déjà étonnant qu'il n'entende pas ton cœur qui semble vouloir s'enfuir de ta poitrine, c'est pas la peine en plus d'avoir l'air d'une carpe hors de l'eau ! Oh, bon sang, ça serait déjà plus facile s'il arrêtait de me sourire comme ça !_

Et à cet instant précis, Wolf parut se figer. Son sourire disparut, et il fronça les sourcils. Son expression se fit tendue.

Surprise, Johanna se retourna, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un derrière elle qui aurait provoqué ce changement soudain.

Mais ils étaient seuls.

La jeune femme regarda son patron approcher, ne pouvant cacher une certaine appréhension elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi… impressionnant. Instinctivement, elle sentit son pouvoir l'envahir, prenant naissance entre sa poitrine, au niveau du plexus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » questionna Wolf d'une voix sourde, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Johanna.

_Ah. Ce n'est que ça…_

La jeune femme baissa les yeux pour regarder les fines cicatrices blanches qui courraient sur son ventre, droites, parallèles, au dessus et au dessous du nombril. Deux autres descendaient dans son dos, partant en dessous de ses omoplates et formant des diagonales séparées d'à peine cinq centimètres au niveau de ses reins.

Les souvenirs physiques que lui avait laissés Benjamin.

Avant d'essayer de la violer, il avait gravé dans sa peau d'enfant ces quatre lignes sanglantes. Au contraire de ses cauchemars qui rendaient intacte sa terreur, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand le couteau avait glissé sur sa chaire avait disparu de sa mémoire.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Johanna avait toujours refusé d'avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique pour faire disparaître les traces de son agression.

La pédopsychiatre de l'équipe d'Harry était d'un autre avis : pour elle, Johanna voulait préserver ses cicatrices en écho de celles qui déchiraient son âme, celles qui lui faisaient revivre encore et encore son enlèvement.

Pour la première fois, Johanna se dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison.

Il était sans doute temps de tourner la page.

Sans compter que ça lui éviterait à l'avenir de sortir des explications bancales quand on lui posait ce genre de question.

« Oh, je suis tombée à travers une fenêtre quand j'étais petite, répondit-elle d'un ton volontairement détaché. Elle était déjà fendue à cause d'une pierre que je lui avais lancée, et un jour que je jouais avec mon frère, j'ai trébuché et je me suis jetée dedans. »

Excuse numéro un, la première qu'elle servait à tous ceux qui l'avaient vue en bikini depuis ses 16 ans, depuis qu'elle en avait eu assez de porter éternellement des maillots une pièce pour cacher ses cicatrices.

Wolf parut se rembrunir un peu plus :

« J'aimerais que vous ne me preniez pas pour un imbécile : ces lignes sont trop nettes pour que ce soit le résultat d'une chute accidentelle… »

Bien. L'Indien allait avoir droit à l'excuse numéro deux, celle réservée à ceux, beaucoup plus rares, qui avaient assez de jugeote, ou de curiosité, pour ne pas avaler son premier mensonge.

Et, même parmi cette catégorie, jamais personne ne lui avait semblé aussi… concerné. Wolf paraissait littéralement vibrer de colère contenue.

Johanna s'accorda une pause théâtrale, histoire de donner un effet plus dramatique à sa deuxième histoire :

« D'accord, voilà ce qui s'est réellement passé. Une bande de sales petits bâtards, qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur après-midi, m'ont attrapée quand je rentrais de l'école. Vous savez, en Louisiane, on a un beau pourcentage de bouseux pour qui crever les yeux des oiseaux ou éclater les chiots nouveau-nés sur les murs font offices de bonnes blagues. Et bien ce jour-là, il faut croire qu'ils n'avaient ni oiseau, ni chiot pour s'occuper ! Ils étaient trois, deux m'ont immobilisée, l'autre s'est amusé avec son couteau. Ils ont arrêté quand mon frère et un de ses copains se sont jetés sur eux. »

Voilà, c'était ce qui pouvait paraître le plus vraisemblable, et qui était assez épouvantable pour que les curieux s'en contentent.

Et elle pouvait passer sous silence Benjamin qui l'avait jetée à terre, qui avait léché les plaies qu'il venait de lui infliger sur le ventre, après lui avoir tailladé le dos.

Benjamin qui avait baissé son pantalon de jogging, ne portant rien dessous, et qui s'était allongé sur elle, la forçant à écarter les jambes en la poussant de ses genoux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de raconter que ce n'était pas son frère qui était venu à son secours, mais qu'un miracle était survenu.

Un miracle d'un genre un peu gore, mais un miracle quand même.

La fillette, hoquetant de terreur, avait été envahie par une violente sensation de rage, de désespoir et de besoin, de besoin impérieux de faire mal, d'annihiler le monstre qui l'écrasait de tout son poids et qui essayait à plusieurs reprises d'enfoncer quelque chose de dur qui butait en bas de son ventre.

Toutes ces émotions s'étaient condensées, formant un nœud juste entre la naissance de ses côtes, puis avaient comme explosé.

Et Benjamin avait physiquement vécu cette explosion, arraché au corps de l'enfant de la même façon que s'il avait été couché sur une bombe. Il avait rebondit sur le tronc d'un arbre, quinze mètres plus loin, se fracassant la colonne vertébrale.

Et Johanna s'était couchée sur le flanc, recroquevillée et tremblante, sous la chaleur du soleil de Louisiane, bercée par le bruissement des insectes.

La jeune femme observa avec curiosité la réaction de Wolf quand elle eût finit de débiter sa deuxième histoire.

Il resta un moment silencieux, à scruter le visage de Johanna, qui s'appliquait à conserver une expression franche.

« Quelle âge aviez-vous ?

- Onze ans. »

Elle savait d'expérience que de se rajouter quelques années horrifiait moins les personnes qui entendaient cette histoire. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi : cela restait une expérience atroce, quelque soit l'âge auquel elle aurait été subie.

« Et ceux qui vous ont agressée ?

- Treize.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- Eh bien, la routine : maison de correction, ultra sécurisée, jusqu'à leur majorité. Celui qui tenait le couteau a enchaîné avec de la prison. »

L'Indien laissa perdre son regard vers la gauche, paraissant ruminer quelque chose, puis finit par demander :

« Vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

- Celui qui a fait de la prison y est mort. J'ignore ce qu'il est arrivé pour les deux autres. »

Johanna n'avait poussé son mensonge aussi loin que pour deux personnes : sa cousine Delphine, qui avait son âge et qu'elle retrouvait à chaque vacances qu'elle passait en France, et Patrick, son deuxième et dernier petit ami en date. Elle pensait s'en être encore bien sortie, quand Wolf dit froidement :

« Vous mentez très mal, Johanna. J'espère qu'un jour vous m'accorder assez de confiance pour me raconter la vérité. »

La jeune femme pâlit. Il paraissait furieux, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça le rendait plutôt inquiétant.

Cela étant, Johanna ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il semblait si concerné par ce qui avait pu arriver à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger, car elle entendit une voix féminine dans son dos :

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être les invités de mon père ? »

Se retournant, Johanna vit s'approcher une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, en maillot deux pièce rouge à volutes blanches.

Annabelle Bonnet n'avait rien de l'adolescente prétentieuse que la jeune femme s'était imaginée. Elle était jolie, avec des yeux marron qu'un maquillage discret mettait en valeur. Son sourire était franc quoiqu'un peu réservé, et elle leur tendit la main avec plus de maturité que Johanna n'en avait au même âge.

« Oui, répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main tendue. Je suis Johanna Martin.

- Matthew Wolf, se présenta l'Amérindien.

- Annabelle Bonnet. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir accueillis, mais je ne suis arrivée qu'hier et j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le décalage horaire… »

La jeune fille remonta encore d'un cran dans l'estime de Johanna.

Elle parlait anglais presque à la perfection, avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'accent français pour charmer des oreilles américaines.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Coralie et Ray se sont occupés de tout, la rassura Wolf, de nouveau tout sourire.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà profité de la piscine, poursuivit Annabelle.

- Oui, c'est un vrai bonheur ! dit Johanna, bien décidée à mettre la jeune fille à l'aise.

- Ça vous dit d'y retourner avec moi ? »

La jeune femme accepta avec enthousiasme alors que Wolf déclina l'invitation. Il s'installa à demi allongé sur sa serviette et observa pensivement les deux nageuses s'éloigner vers le centre de la piscine, toujours plongées en grande conversation.

« **On pourrait parler en français, non ? Ça me permettrait de me dérouiller un peu la langue…** proposa Johanna.

- **Ah oui, pas de problème !** » acquiesça Annabelle en hochant la tête.

Les jeunes femmes s'étaient rendues dans le bassin opposé à celui où Wolf était installé, et Johanna pouvait admirer les innombrables fleurs exotiques qui bordaient la lisière de la forêt tropicale de ce côté du parc.

« **Excuse-moi de te poser cette question, mais comment tu peux t'ennuyer dans un endroit pareil**** ?** » ne put s'empêcher de demander Johanna.

Au lieu de répondre, Annabelle éclata de rire :

« **C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas d'accent américain quand vous parlez français, vous avez celui du sud de la France !**

**- Normal,**répondit la jeune femme en souriant**, ****ma mère est originaire du midi… Perpignan, pour être exacte. Et, pitié, on se tutoie, j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère !**

**- Tu as quel âge ?**

**- 21.**

**- Ah… moi, j'en ai 18 le mois prochain…bientôt la majorité…** »

Et tout en poursuivant leur tour de nage, où la jeune Française suivait Johanna sans effort, elles continuèrent à papoter de leur vie respective.

Annabelle lui raconta le lycée, où elle devait passer son bac cette année, sa passion pour la photo, son petit ami Romain, son demi-frère et sa demi-sœur jumeaux que sa mère avait eu d'un autre mariage, âgés de 14 ans. Johanna quant à elle se montra un peu plus discrète, parlant juste de Jordy et de Samantha, en omettant leur travail respectif.

La jeune fille ne fit pas cas du peu de confidences que lui faisait son aînée, apparemment ravie d'avoir trouvé une oreille amicale pour tromper son ennui.

« **Tu comprends, ici, c'est génial, ok, mais toute seule… j'aurais voulu que Romain vienne avec moi, là oui, ça aurait été super, mais mon père n'a rien voulu entendre… remarque, avec ma belle-mère dans les parages, c'est peut-être préférable…** »

Johanna lui lança un regard interdit, auquel Annabelle répondit avec un sourire en coin :

« **Dis-moi, pour Matthew Wolf, là… tu es quoi, au juste ?**

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?** questionna la jeune femme, sur la défensive.

**- Oh, c'est juste que mon père a laissé entendre que tu ne serais pas juste une employée… si c'est le cas, je te conseille de veiller à ce que Clémence ne s'approche pas trop de ton …. euh… patron…** »

_Décidément, elle fait l'unanimité, la mère Bonnet ! _songea Johanna avec amusement.

Elles revenaient vers leur point de départ, nageant une brasse décontractée, et Annabelle fixait Wolf avec une petite moue gourmande.

« **Mais j'avoue****, **poursuivit-elle en gloussant,**qu'il y a de quoi être tentée… je préfère les blonds, style surfeurs de Malibu, tu vois. Mais je pense que je ne serai pas contre jouer à la visage pâle attachée au poteau de torture si c'est ton boss qui tourne autour**** !** »

Johanna éclata de rire, pendant que la petite voix dans sa tête gémissait : _« Oh, non, comme si j'avais besoin d'un autre fantasme à ajouter à mon catalogue ! »_

« **Je suis un peu surprise de t'entendre parler de ta belle-mère comme ça…** avoua Johanna, qui préférait revenir au sujet précédent.

- **Attends de la rencontrer, tu verras… il faut le voir pour le croire !**

**- Et ton père, il le vit comment ?** »

Annabelle eut un petit rire sardonique.

« **Mon père est tout sauf stupide : il vit sur une île avec un couple âgé. L'entretient de la piscine et du jardin est assuré par toute une brochette de vieux gars, tous plus moches les uns que les autres, qui ne restent que la journée. Et pour plus de sûreté, je crois que papa en profite pour aller faire un tour en bateau quand ils débarquent… je peux t'assurer qu'il était ravi que Matthew Wolf s'amène avec sa petite amie** ! »

Johanna émit un grognement. Annabelle, qui prit la réaction de la jeune femme pour une manifestation de femme jalouse prête à défendre sa propriété, lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Elles sortirent ensemble de la piscine et s'avancèrent vers Wolf, qui était étendue sur sa serviette, appuyé sur les coudes, et les regardait approcher en souriant.

Annabelle ramassa un immense drap de bain représentant deux dauphins et s'en enveloppa.

« **T'as oublié ta serviette ?** s'étonna la jeune fille en regardant sa nouvelle amie qui n'avait visiblement pas pris la sienne.

- **Oui**, confirma Johanna. **En fait, j****'ai complètement oublié d'en amener**** !**

- **Pas grave, bouge pas, je vais t'en chercher une !**** »**

Tandis qu'Annabelle s'éloignait en direction de la villa, Wolf s'était levé et présentait son propre drap de bain à la jeune femme.

« Tenez, lui dit-il en lui mettant sur les épaules, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'en aviez pas ! »

Johanna en attrapa les bords pour s'emmitoufler dedans, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur du tissu éponge, même s'il était encore humide. Mais au lieu de le remercier, elle s'écria :

« Ne me dites pas que vous parlez français !

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Wolf, amusé de son indignation. J'ai de vagues notions, mais pas de quoi soutenir une conversation, je vous le promets. C'est vrai que Bonnet parle couramment l'anglais, mais le fait que vous soyez vous-même bilingue ne peut qu'ajouter des points en notre faveur, je pense. Et puis je ne vous ai pas caché la principale raison de votre présence ici…

- Oui, c'est vrai… Annabelle m'en a parlé, tout à l'heure… apparemment, vous n'avez pas exagéré … »

Le regard de Wolf quitta Johanna pour se porter derrière elle.

« Vous allez pouvoir en juger vous-même, nos hôtes sont arrivés… » lui murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et eut un hoquet, à la fois stupéfaite et hilare.

_Oh - mon - Dieu ! _


	12. Chapter 12 M ET MME BONNET

MONSIEUR ET MADAME BONNET

Johanna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si elle s'était faite de fausses idées concernant Annabelle, le portrait qu'elle avait imaginé de Clémence Bonnet était en bien deçà de la réalité.

Le couple qui avançait le long de la piscine était très mal assorti.

L'homme approchait de la soixantaine. Petit, les cheveux noirs, sans doute teints, il était totalement éclipsé par la créature qui l'accompagnait.

Car Clémence Bonnet était un fantasme masculin vivant.

Plus grande que son mari, blonde, les cheveux ondulants sur ses épaules, elle avait des formes de poupée Barbie qui n'étaient sans doute pas l'œuvre exclusive de mère Nature. Il semblait en effet évident qu'une poitrine aussi généreuse ne pouvait ainsi défier les lois de la gravité sans l'aide d'un chirurgien. En revanche, sa taille de guêpe et ses hanches aux courbes voluptueuses devaient être d'origine.

Elle était vêtue d'un short minimaliste en jean effiloché et un haut blanc largement décolté, qui se rétrécissait en dessous de la poitrine pour finir en pointe d'étoffe juste au niveau du nombril, dévoilant un ventre parfaitement plat.

Durant tout le temps où Johanna, hallucinée, détailla l'épouse de Bonnet, cette dernière ne lui accorda pas un regard : elle dévorait littéralement Wolf des yeux.

Des yeux qu'elle avait d'une incroyable couleur turquoise, que son teint bronzé rendait encore plus stupéfiants. Sa bouche était petite, mais charnue, mise en valeur par un rouge à lèvre nacré.

Si Johanna n'avait pas fait la connaissance de Vanessa, Clémence aurait pu prétendre au titre de plus belle femme qu'elle ait rencontrée. Cependant, la cousine de Wolf et l'épouse de Bonnet n'auraient pu être plus dissemblables : si l'une semblait sublime naturellement, tout en charme et en fraîcheur, l'autre jouait de son physique de mannequin avec application et méthode, à la limite de l'agression.

_« Mante religieuse, hein ? Moi, j'irai jusqu'à penser Veuve Noire ! » _songea Johanna.

Personnellement, elle trouvait Clémence Bonnet trop : trop blonde, trop parfaite, trop sûre d'elle. Autant elle avait été envieuse de la beauté de Vanessa, autant Clémence lui paraissait comme une caricature de la femme fatale.

Mais tout être pourvu d'un minimum de testostérone devait penser autrement… enfin, si « penser » était le mot.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil un peu inquiet vers Wolf. Elle s'attendait à le voir, sinon bouche bée comme un adolescent, au moins un minimum réceptif aux signaux évidents de séduction que Mme Bonnet émettait à son attention.

Elle se trompait

L'Indien salua le couple avec un naturel parfait. Un sourire franc et cordial laissant apparaître ses dents blanches éclairait ses traits, sans trace de la moindre ambigüité.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Philippe Bonnet. Quand Wolf lui présenta Johanna, le Français ne cacha pas son intérêt en détaillant la jeune femme comme une pouliche de concours. Instinctivement, elle resserra le drap de bain autour d'elle, alors que Bonnet s'approchait pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. En se reculant, il reluqua sans vergogne les jambes de Johanna et elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui soulever le menton en lui ordonnant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ou, plus expéditif, lui coller un coup de genou bien placé.

Et bien voilà, elle était fixée : elle allait passer cinq jours chez le couple le plus antipathique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

…

Après quelques phrases de bienvenues, les Français avaient quitté leurs invités pour se mettre en maillot de bain et les rejoindre plus tard au bord de la piscine.

Wolf pria Annabelle, qui était revenue avec une serviette pour Johanna, de les excuser un instant, et fit signe à la jeune femme de l'accompagner. Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, et il ferma les fenêtres de la baie vitrée derrière elle. Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le couple de milliardaires, elle ne fit absolument pas cas de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle et Wolf, quasiment nus, dans une chambre à coucher…

Elle était tout simplement trop indignée pour s'arrêter à ce genre de détails.

« Non, mais vous avez vu la façon dont il s'est rincé l'œil, ce vieux dégoûtant ? Ça ne lui suffit pas d'avoir déjà une poupée gonflable dans son lit ? rugit-t-elle.

- Bien, pas besoin de vous demander ce que vous pensez des Bonnet, vous venez de me faire un résumé des plus… explicites ! »

Johanna fit une grimace, exaspérée.

« Je vous avertis, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me maîtriser pendant toute la durée de notre séjour sans lui coller une baffe !

- Si vous baissez le montant de votre prime à sept mois de votre salaire, je vous protège de Bonnet ! répliqua l'Indien, tout sourire.

- Si vous ne montrez pas les dents dès qu'il s'approchera à moins d'un mètre cinquante de moi, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec sa charmante épouse, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, le regard noir.

- On a un accord ! protesta Wolf, mais son ton restait moqueur.

- Tout à fait. Qui implique qu'on joue au charmant petit couple, et je ne connais pas un homme digne de ce nom qui laisserait un vieux pervers baver sur sa compagne comme l'a fait le père Bonnet ! »

Toute trace d'amusement quitta le visage du jeune homme, et il resta un long moment à fixer silencieusement Johanna, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

Finalement, il secoua légèrement la tête et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux encore humides.

« Pour tout vous avouer, Johanna, j'avais une terrible envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure quand il vous a déshabillée des yeux, tout à l'heure. Mais, outre le fait que ça ne serait pas très indiqué pour décrocher mon contrat, je n'étais pas certain que vous auriez apprécié une attitude trop… protectrice de ma part. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas de suite.

_Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait que Wolf se montre protecteur ?... Non, définitivement non. _

_Bien au contraire._

Elle finit par répondre :

« Très bien, alors on se met d'accord : je m'engage à arracher les yeux de Clémence Bonnet si elle vous colle de trop près, et je vous autorise à jouer au petit ami jaloux avec le papi pervers, ça vous va ?

- Ça me va ! »

Johanna s'avança vers lui, main tendue, afin de sceller leur nouvel accord. Souriant largement, il lui serra. Encore une fois, sa chaleur la surprit.

« Bon, reprit-il, manifestement plus détendu, je ne vous ai pas fait venir dans ma chambre uniquement pour parler stratégie ! »

Soudain embarrassée, la jeune femme se sentit rougir. Heureusement pour elle, Wolf lui tournait le dos pour prendre dans son armoire les deux cintres où pendaient les housses opaques. Avec un petit sourire de gamin faisant une bonne farce, il les lui tendit.

« Avant que vous ne vous fassiez de fausses idées, je tiens à vous informer que c'est Nessie qui vous les offre. »

Muette d'étonnement, Johanna lui prit le premier vêtement et le sortit de sa housse. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe d'été, ocre et jaune mélangés. La jeune femme posa la serviette de Wolf sur son lit et tint le cintre devant elle, essayant de voir comment elle lui allait.

« Il y a un miroir dans la salle de bain… l'informa Wolf.

- Attendez-moi une minute », répondit Johanna avant de filer dans sa propre chambre par leur porte commune.

Elle ôta son maillot mouillé et piocha au hasard une culotte dans son sac de voyage qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de défaire. Puis elle enfila précautionneusement la robe, qui portait la griffe d'un grand couturier français. Tant bien que mal, elle remonta la fermeture éclaire dans son dos. Aussi excitée qu'une gamine au matin de Noël, elle alla s'admirer devant le miroir de sa propre salle de bain.

La robe lui allait comme si elle avait été cousue sur elle.

Retenue sur ses épaules par de fines bretelles, elle interdisait le port d'un soutien-gorge. Pas vraiment partisane sur l'impasse de ce genre d'accessoire, Johanna se consola en constatant qu'esthétiquement parlant, elle pourrait exceptionnellement s'en passer. Il lui faudrait juste éviter de se lancer dans une danse endiablée ou un sprint improvisé.

La robe se moulait sur son ventre et ses hanches, pour s'évaser en plis gracieux juste en dessous des fesses, et s'arrêter à mi-cuisses. Elle lui allait à ravir.

Critique, Johanna décida de la porter dans deux ou trois jours, quand elle aurait acquis un peu de bronzage.

Elle l'ôta en faisant très attention, et s'enroula dans une serviette de la salle de bain avant de sortir. Posant la robe sur son lit, en l'étalant de façon à ce qu'elle ne se froisse pas, elle renonça à remettre son maillot mouillé et en sortit un autre, marron avec des poissons blancs, de son sac. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle retourna dans la chambre de son patron.

« Elle est magnifique, je remercierai Vanessa quand vous l'aurez de nouveau au téléphone ! Mais c'est de la folie, elle n'aurait pas dû !

- Si je l'avais laissée faire, c'est cinq valises pleines qu'elle vous aurait achetées ! Mais vous n'avez pas gardé la robe ?

- Pas question, je la mettrai quand j'aurai le physique pour !

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez perdre du poids ! se récria Wolf, qui paraissait sincèrement consterné.

- Perdre du poids ? Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… vous trouvez que je devrais ? »

Johanna ne put s'empêcher de prendre un ton inquiet en posant la question. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Voilà ce que c'était d'être attirée par un homme : elle ne s'était jamais souciée de ce genre de détail jusqu'alors.

La réponse de Wolf la rassura :

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous êtes très bien comme vous êtes ! »

_Ouf ! Bon, il aurait pu dire vous êtes superbe, vous êtes magnifique, vous êtes d'une beauté à_ _couper le souffle… enfin, c'est mieux que rien…_

Il lui tendit la deuxième housse.

« Je n'ai pas attendu ce soir pour vous donner les cadeaux de Nessie à cause de celui-ci », dit-il tandis que Johanna en sortait un peignoir de bain blanc, de la même marque que la robe, d'une douceur incomparable.

Elle l'enfila avec délice. Il s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, et était pourvu d'une capuche que Wolf lui rabattit sur la tête en souriant.

« C'est la classe ! » s'extasia la jeune femme en l'ajustant pour nouer la ceinture autour de sa taille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du prix de ces vêtements, mais elle soupçonnait qu'ils valaient bien plus que les quelques pauvres mois de salaires qu'elle avait échoués à négocier avec son patron.

« Ça remplacera un drap de bain, dit-il, et si vous souhaitez vous allonger au bord de la piscine, et bien vous partagerez le mien ! Je me ferai tout petit ! »

Johanna allait répliquer qu'il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'elle partage avec Wolf quoique ce soit qui implique une position horizontale, mais l'image d'une Clémence Bonnet prenant d'assaut l'espace vital de l'Indien s'imposa soudainement à son esprit et elle s'entendit répondre :

« A condition que vous ne me fassiez pas d'ombre avec votre carrure à la Godzilla, c'est OK.

- Vous auriez pu trouver une autre comparaison ! fit mine de s'offusquer Wolf.

- Désolée, si vous cherchez des œillades de groupies et des compliments dégoulinant de guimauve, adressez-vous plutôt à notre charmante hôtesse ! Ce n'est pas trop mon style, en ce qui me concerne ! »

Au lieu de répliquer, Wolf entoura la taille de la jeune femme de son bras, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa au sommet du crâne, sur la capuche de la sortie de bain.

« Et c'est comme ça que je vous aime ! » dit-il en se redressant, tout sourire.

….

Johanna essayait de paraître attentive à ce que lui disait Annabelle, mais son esprit la ramenait sans cesse dans la chambre de Wolf.

Les trois femmes étaient seules à profiter des abords de la piscine, pendant que Philippe Bonnet avait entraîné Wolf pour la visite de sa cave à vin creusée sous la villa. En temps normal, Johanna aurait été vexée de ne pas être conviée sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme, elle qui, de part son héritage français, était un très grand amateur de vins. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle était plus que reconnaissante à Bonnet d'avoir éloigné Wolf, le temps qu'elle reprenne un minimum ses esprits.

L'attitude et les paroles de l'Indien l'avaient laissée sans voix.

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il plaisantait, qu'il se moquait d'elle, que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec une déclaration d'amour, la jeune femme sentait encore ses joues chauffer, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le soleil.

Après avoir lancé cette stupide phrase, Wolf l'avait prise par le bras pour rejoindre Annabelle au bord de la piscine. Cette dernière s'était extasiée sur la sortie de bain toute neuve, et Johanna avait réussit à bafouiller des remerciements, avec, à sa plus grande honte, une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Pour ne pas avoir dérangé Annabelle pour rien, elle avait accepté le drap de bain qu'elle lui avait ramenée et elle l'avait étendue contre celui de Wolf qu'il venait de poser, s'attirant un regard de connivence de son patron. Elle était entrain de dénouer la ceinture de son peignoir quand le couple Bonnet était reparu, Monsieur en caleçon de bain noir et chemisette blanche ouverte, Madame en maillot deux pièces bleu azur avec un paréo assorti autour de la taille. Bonnet avait lancé un regard gourmand vers Johanna, qui lui avait ôté l'envie d'enlever son peignoir. Puis il s'était lancé dans les mérites de sa collection de grands crus et avait proposé à son invité une visite de sa cave.

Laissées seules, les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent au bord de la piscine : Annabelle et Johanna à même le sol sur leur drap de bain, Clémence sur un transat en bois rendu plus confortable par un coussin bleu foncé, un peu à l'écart.

Avant de s'allonger, elle ôta son haut de maillot de bain et son paréo, laissant apparaître un string dont les ficelles qui courraient sur ses hanches étaient garnies de petites perles blanches.

_Eh bien, elle ne laisse pas grand chose à l'imagination ! _songea Johanna, qui, étant superbement ignorée de la maîtresse des lieux, pouvait la jauger sans se cacher.

Clémence s'allongea sur le dos, ses seins refaits pointant fièrement vers le ciel, abaissa les lunettes de soleil qu'elle portait façon serre-tête, et s'étira langoureusement comme une chatte avant de prendre l'immobilité d'une statue.

**« On retourne se baigner ?** » proposa Johanna à Annabelle.

L'adolescente accepta avec enthousiasme, et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent vivement dans l'eau et s'éloignèrent du bord pour être hors de portée des oreilles de la maîtresse de maison.

**« ****Alors ?** questionna la jeune Française, qui avait deviné que l'invitation n'était pas innocente.

**- ****Je suis… comment dit-on, déjà ?... sidérée ! Oui, c'est ça, sidérée ! Je n'en reviens pas !**

**- ****Oui, moi aussi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Quand mon père me l'a présentée, ils se connaissaient depuis une semaine. Il en était déjà raide dingue. Faut dire que n'importe quel mâle hétéro frétille comme un chiot quand elle est là, à part Ray… et les Wolf****.**

**- ****Les**** Wolf**** ?** s'étonna Johanna.

**- ****Oui, Matthew et Jacob...**

**-** **Tu** **connais** **Jacob** **Wolf** **?** s'exclama la jeune femme, ne pouvant cacher son intérêt soudain.

**- ****Oui, lui et sa femme Vanessa sont venus pendant la semaine des dernières vacances de Noël où j'étais là.**

**- ****Avec W… Matthew ?**

**- ****Non, ton patron était venu et reparti trois semaines avant. De ce que j'ai compris, Clémence s'est montrée en très grande forme durant son séjour, et il a préféré écourté sa visite… d'où l'arrivée de Jacob et Vanessa pour reprendre les négociations.**

**- ****Comment il est, Jacob ?**

**- ****Tu ne le connais pas ?** s'étonna Annabelle.

**- ****Non, je n'ai rencontré que Vanessa.**

**- ****Eh bien, tu prends Matthew, tu fais un copier coller, et tu as Jacob. Même gabarit, même visage… Jacob doit être légèrement plus mat, et a une mâchoire plus carrée, si mes souvenirs sont bons, mais sinon, la ressemblance est frappante.**

**- ****Les négociations n'ont pas abouti, avec eux ? Je veux dire, si on est ici, c'est qu'il y a encore des trucs à mettre au point ?**

**- ****J'ai suivi ça de loin, ils ne sont restés que deux jours sur l'île quand j'y étais, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le courant n'est pas vraiment passé entre Clémence et Vanessa…**

**- ****Non, sans rire ?** ironisa Johanna**. Elle a du être verte, ta belle-mère, en voyant débarquer Vanessa !**

**- ****Pas qu'un peu, c'est sûr ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle femme ! Elle est magnifique. Je me souviens, elle semblait rayonner littéralement quand elle était au soleil. Et son mari n'avait d'yeux que pour elle… comme Matthew avec toi. »**

Johanna laissa échapper un ricanement.

**« ****Quoi ?** questionna l'adolescente. **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?**

**- ****Je ne crois pas être comparable à la cousine de mon patron** ! se moqua la jeune femme.

**- ****Personne n'est comparable à Vanessa Wolf, pas même ma belle-mère. Je dis juste que Matthew te regarde de la même façon que Jacob regarde sa femme. C'est encore plus flagrant à cause de leur hallucinante ressemblance… »**

Johanna ne répondit rien, laissant son regard se perdre dans la lisière de la forêt qui les séparait de la plage.

Garder la tête froide, se reconcentrer sur sa mission, et surtout, surtout, ne pas se faire des films en 3D, souvent interdits au moins de 18 ans, voilà qui n'allait pas être évident.


	13. Chapter 13 BAIN DE MINUIT

BAIN DE MINUIT

A la tombée de la nuit, les Bonnet et leurs invités étaient attablés sous une grande tonnelle carrée, couleur ivoire, installée à l'opposé de la villa, de l'autre côté de la piscine.

Johanna songeait qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus éloignés de la cuisine d'où Coralie allait et venait, emmenant et emportant les plats délicieux. La vieille femme ne semblait pas peiner à faire ses allées et venues, mais Johanna pensait que par respect pour ses cheveux gris, elle aurait fait dresser la table plus prés de la villa.

« Encore un peu de vin ? lui proposa Philippe Bonnet, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Non, merci, refusa poliment la jeune femme. Il est excellent, mais j'ai déjà abusé avec le délicieux planteur à l'apéritif. Entre le décalage horaire et la fatigue du voyage, je sens que ça me monte un peu à la tête !

- A votre guise, ma chère. C'est déjà rare de voir une jolie femme apprécier un bon vin ! J'ai l'impression que toute votre génération ne jure que par ces mélanges acidulés de soda et d'alcool fort qui brûlent le palais !

- Mon grand-père, en France, exploite une des rares vignes encore cultivée dans le Roussillon. Il m'a initiée très tôt, au grand désespoir de mon père ! J'avoue avoir une petite préférence pour les vins corsés de ma région, mais ce bordeaux que vous nous avez servi ce soir est un véritable nectar ! »

Johanna tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche, pour croiser le regard de Wolf. Il lui adressa un discret signe en souriant. Il devait apprécier les trésors d'amabilité que la jeune femme déployait à l'attention de leur hôte.

Philippe Bonnet était visiblement heureux comme un roi, avec son épouse à sa droite et Johanna à sa gauche. Annabelle était placée entre Clémence et Wolf, sorte de zone tampon entre la blonde incendiaire et l'Indien ténébreux.

La table étant ronde, aucun convive n'était exclu, pourtant une personne ne participait absolument pas à la conversation. Clémence Bonnet boudait dans son coin, caressant le pied de son verre à vin de haut en bas d'un doigt léger et ne quittant que très rarement Wolf des yeux. Comme son époux semblait avoir décidé de jouer au parfait gentlemen pendant le repas, évitant à Johanna l'envie de le massacrer, l'allumeuse de service avait le monopole de l'irritation de la jeune femme. Et elle en avait à revendre.

Elle parvint tout de même à ignorer le comportement hostile de la maîtresse de maison en partageant son attention entre Annabelle et son père. Wolf restait quant à lui la plus part du temps silencieux, mais, à l'inverse de Clémence, il ponctuait la conversation entre les convives de sourires ou de hochements de tête. Entre deux plats, il se recula dans son fauteuil et posa son bras sur le dossier de celui de Johanna, et elle se redressa discrètement pour ne pas le frôler. Malgré la douce chaleur tropicale, elle avait la chair de poule.

Pendant qu'ils dégustaient le dessert, une salade de fruits frais exotiques, accompagnée d'une boule de glace à la vanille onctueuse, Coralie apporta un plateau en bois noir, sans doute de l'ébène, où un téléphone blanc était posé.

« Veuillez me pardonner, Monsieur, dit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers Bonnet, un appel pour vous. Il semblerait que ce soit urgent…

- Excusez-moi, dit-il à l'attention de ses invités en prenant le combiné. Allô ? Oui ? Ronny ? Attends une seconde ! »

Bonnet se leva en couvrant machinalement le bas du téléphone de sa main.

« Je vous quitte deux petites minutes, continuez sans moi. Miss Martin, je n'ai pas sorti ce Muscat de ma cave en votre honneur pour qu'on se contente de le regarder : je veux le voir dans votre verre à mon retour ! »

Et il s'éloigna vers la villa à grands pas pressés.

Son mari avait à peine fait cinquante mètres que Clémence passait à l'attaque :

« Il fait horriblement chaud, ce soir », dit-elle d'une voix de gorge.

Elle s'interrompit le temps d'avaler une gorgée du vin doré tout en dévorant Wolf du regard par-dessus le verre.

« Je prendrai un bain de minuit dans la piscine, cette nuit… vous pourriez me rejoindre, nous nagerions au clair de lune… »

Johanna en resta un instant sans voix. A l'évidence, ni la présence d'Annabelle, ni la sienne, ne semblait gêner cette croqueuse d'hommes décolorée.

Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne lui avait fait se sentir autant insignifiante.

Puis la honte fit place à la colère. Une colère glacée qui lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau en plein visage, la faisant sortir de sa stupeur.

Sa première pensée fut de bondir par-dessus la table pour la prendre par les cheveux et la gifler mais la petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Alors elle sourit à l'insupportable blonde.

Elle interrompit Wolf, qui, devant son mutisme, refusait maladroitement l'offre de son hôtesse. Passant au français, elle dit d'une voix doucereuse :

« **Oh, à minuit, il sera trop occupé pour aller se baigner, ou alors il dormira comme un bienheureux. Vous savez comment sont les hommes après l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, moi, je pourrais bien vous prendre au mot, dans la mesure où Matthew n'aura plus besoin de moi, évidemment**, ( ce disant, elle coula un regard aguicheur vers Wolf, avant de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui de son hôtesse ). **On pourra papoter, nager toute nue, voir laquelle est capable de noyer l'autre…** »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, le sourire de Johanna s'était évaporé.

Clémence fronça ses adorables sourcils et tenta de répondre :

« **Ecoutez, je…**

-** Non, c'est vous qui allez écouter. Il est à moi, et je ne suis pas du genre prêteuse. Si vous continuez votre manège, je me chargerai de vous remettre à votre place, c'est-à-dire dans le lit de votre richissime mari.**

**- Vraiment ? Vous ne me faites pas peur !**

**- C'est parce que vous êtes stupide. **»

Cette joute verbale s'interrompit quand Bonnet réapparut au bout de la piscine.

En une seconde, Johanna prit conscience des énormités qu'elle venait de proférer, comme si une autre personne avait été au commande de son cerveau. Ce n'étaient pas tant ses menaces à l'encontre de Clémence qui la mortifiaient, mais plutôt la première partie de son stupéfiant délire. Au nom de tous les saints, comment avait-elle pu sortir des énormités pareilles ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de regarder à nouveau vers Wolf, elle sentit qu'il lui prenait doucement la main. Se tournant vivement, elle le vit la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un léger baiser, une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux noirs.

La fin du repas se déroula dans un brouillard d'émotions contradictoires pour Johanna. Quand vint l'heure de se retirer dans sa chambre, elle était épuisée, et persuadée de dormir à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Bien évidemment, il n'en fut rien.

Tout d'abord, son altercation avec Clémence tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Elle se repassait la scène, et le scénario changeait à chaque fois. Au fur et à mesure de ses améliorations personnelles, elle se montrait plus corrosive, plus impérieuse, et la blonde peroxydée finissait par quitter la table en pleurs. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle se tordait la cheville du haut de ses talons aiguilles et se vautrait au bord de la piscine.

Un petit sourire satisfait flottant sur le visage, Johanna se tourna dans son lit, bien décidée cette fois à trouver le sommeil, quand un long cri déchira la nuit. La jeune femme s'assit comme un ressort, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle bondit hors de son lit et sortit de sa chambre en passant par la baie vitrée qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Rouge de confusion, elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre d'où provenaient les râles que Wolf la rejoignait, sortant de sa propre chambre.

« Vous voyez, pour ça aussi, je n'avais pas exagéré, dit-il à haute et intelligible voix.

- Chhhhuuuuuut ! lui intima la jeune femme, horriblement gênée.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Indien, qui visiblement trouvait la situation terriblement cocasse. Je vous assure qu'ils sont bien trop occupés pour nous entendre !

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Johanna, consternée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent pour qu'elle hurle comme ça ? Il l'égorge, ou quoi ?

- Non, à mon avis, il…

- Stop ! C'était une question rhétorique, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent… Beuârk… »

Wolf ricana.

« Bon, enchaîna-t-il, on se le prend, ce bain de minuit ?

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, les chambres ne sont pas climatisées, ce qui exclu de fermer les fenêtres, et, personnellement, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil avec les vocalises de Madame Bonnet… alors autant s'occuper… ça ne vous dit pas ?

- Franchement, Wolf…

- Matthew, la corrigea-t-il.

- Heu, Matthew, oui, désolée… je trouve que les vocalises, comme vous dites, enlèvent tout le charme que pourrait avoir une baignade romantique au clair de lune en votre compagnie ! »

Ça, et l'effroyable appréhension qui lui étreignait le cœur.

« Dans ce cas, allons jusqu'à la mer ! »

Cette fois, Johanna resta sans voix.

« Allez, filez vous changer ! A moins que vous ne vouliez pendre un vrai bain de minuit, auquel cas je vous autorise à garder cette ravissante nuisette pour vous rendre jusqu'à la plage ! Vous aurez l'air d'une petite fée des bois ! »

Mortifiée, Johanna fila dans sa chambre. Elle songea un instant à prendre son courage à deux mains et à ressortir pour informer Wolf de son refus catégorique de l'accompagner. Mais Clémence poussa un râle plus soutenu que les précédents, et la jeune femme entra dans sa salle de bain en maugréant pour enfiler le maillot qu'elle y avait mis à sécher. En ressortant, elle prit au passage le peignoir de bain qui était posé sur le coin de son lit, et, tout en le mettant, rejoignit Wolf sur la terrasse.

L'Indien avait remis son short de bain et portait sa serviette sur l'épaule

.

La lune, au trois quart pleine, brillait haut dans le ciel, les éclairant d'une lumière argentée qui découpait les ombres aussi nettement qu'en plein jour.

« On y va ? » demanda Wolf.

Pressée de s'éloigner des cris impudiques de Clémence Bonnet, qui paraissait infatigable, Johanna acquiesça en silence. Ils contournèrent le bassin, qui semblait sortir d'une image de conte de fées sous la lumière de la lune, pour s'engager dans le chemin qui devait les conduire à la plage de leur débarquement le matin même.

Johanna marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pénétrer sous la frondaison de la forêt tropicale. Autant sous le soleil éclatant, dans l'euphorie de sa découverte de l'île, cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème, autant l'ambiance à minuit passé lui paraissait plus oppressante. La jeune femme détestait les forêts, sous toutes leurs formes, et le chant des grillons et autres insectes nocturnes ajoutait à son malaise.

Ne sentant plus la présence de sa compagne à ses côté, Wolf s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le son de sa voix, étrangement apaisante dans cette atmosphère un peu étrange, sortit Johanna de son apathie, et elle rejoignit l'immense Indien en silence. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, il lui prit la main avec un naturel qui la surprit, et elle ne fit rien pour la retirer. Elle se rendit compte que sa chaleur anormale ne l'étonnait même plus.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi, côte à côte et sans prononcer une parole, jusqu'à la plage où s'étendait le débarcadère.

La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

Wolf s'éloigna du ponton sur une trentaine de mètres, puis laissa tomber sa serviette sur le sable.

« Ça vous paraît bien, ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Johanna fit mine de scruter la mer, la main au dessus des yeux comme si elle se protégeait du soleil.

« Pas d'aileron en vue, je crois que ça ira ! »

Elle ôta son peignoir et s'avança sur le sable doux et tiède, et s'arrêta dès que les vagues paresseuses lui léchèrent les pieds. Elle fut surprise de les trouver carrément chaudes.

Soudain, Wolf passa en trombe à côté d'elle et s'engouffra dans l'eau à grandes enjambées pour finir par un plongeon bruyant. Il émergea aussitôt en rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Elle s'avança dans les vagues avec plus de circonspection, et finit de couvrir la distance qui la séparait du jeune homme par une brasse prudente.

« Vous êtes carrément inconscient, dit-elle quand elle arriva à la hauteur de Wolf. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous blesser avec les coraux, ou bien marcher sur un oursin, ou n'importe quelle autre bestiole qui pique ? C'est déjà stupide de notre part de nous baigner pieds nus, pour tout dire !

- Vous plaisantez ! rétorqua Wolf, ouvertement moqueur. Vous parlez d'un bain de minuit ! Les maillots sont déjà de trop, alors si en plus il fallait venir en sandales ! »

Johanna ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais elle répliqua :

« Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, je vais éviter autant que possible de poser un pied par terre !

- Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile, vous êtes naine. »

Il était vrai que là où il se tenait, Wolf avait pied alors que Johanna se maintenait à ses côté en nageant sur place. Elle s'indigna tout de même :

« Naine, moi ? Eh, je fais presque un mètre soixante quinze, je vous signale, je suis bien plus grande que la moyenne des femmes !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de faire ça ! »

Et, posant son énorme main au sommet de la tête de la jeune femme, il appuya dessus et la coula.

Johanna n'eut pas le temps de paniquer qu'elle ressortait déjà, aidée par Wolf qui la tirait par le bras. Elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur le jeune homme, appuyant sur ses épaules de tout son poids, histoire de lui faire boire la tasse à son tour. Evidemment, cela aurait été plus facile s'il n'avait pas pied, lui. Il lui en fit d'ailleurs la remarque, hilare :

« Vous comptez m'enfoncer dans le sable ? »

Le cri de Johanna se changea en rire, puis elle hurla de nouveau quand Wolf la saisit par la taille pour la projeter hors de l'eau, à deux mètres de lui.

Refaisant surface, la jeune femme observa son adversaire, restant à distance, puis finit par opter pour la tactique dite des « Dents de la Mer » : elle plongea et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, espérant lui faire perdre l'équilibre en l'attaquant en dessous de son centre de gravité. Seul problème, même si l'eau était limpide, son champ de vision était assez restreint, et elle refit surface au bout de cinq mètres sans avoir intercepté sa cible. Elle l'aperçut sur sa droite, plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et plongea de nouveau. Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de lui échapper : elle attrapa une jambe musclée, et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, prenant appui sur le fond sableux. Wolf ne sembla pas bouger d'un millimètre. Changeant de prise, elle descendit jusqu'à saisir la cheville de l'Indien, s'accroupit et tira de plus belle, sans plus de succès.

Johanna sentit deux mains la saisir à la taille et fut ramenée à la surface. A court d'oxygène, elle ne résista pas.

Wolf la fit basculer sur le dos et la porta comme il aurait porté une princesse. L'effet romantique était quelque peu gâché par la jeune femme qui pestait en ôtant ses cheveux collés sur son visage.

Quant elle s'en fut débarrassée, elle prit rapidement conscience de sa position équivoque. Malgré la température presque trop chaude de la mer, Johanna frémit. Elle luta violemment contre une envie irrépressible de nouer ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, contre un douloureux besoin de rester dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ecoutant la voix de la raison qui hurlait frénétiquement dans un coin de son cerveau, un tout petit coin qui menaçait de se faire engloutir par un raz-de-marée d'émotions aussi effrayantes qu'exaltantes, Johanna posa les mains sur le torse dur et brûlant de Wolf et le repoussa pour se dégager. Sans aucun effort, il résista, la serrant au contraire plus près de lui. Plus la moindre trace d'amusement sur son visage. A l'inverse, son expression semblait tendue, presque dure.

Alors, comme mue par une volonté propre, les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sur la peau humide de son geôlier, montèrent de part et d'autre de son cou pour se nouer sous la lourde masse de ses longs cheveux mouillés. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, le ventre palpitant, le cœur battant la chamade.

La petite voix hystérique, dans sa tête, lui envoya une bien étrange pensée : Johanna avait appris que cette expression venait du temps des châteaux forts. Quand un château était assiégé, et que ses occupants, vaincus, souhaitaient se rendre à leurs envahisseurs, les tambours de leur armée battaient la chamade.

Et c'était exactement ce qui arrivait au cœur de la jeune femme. Après avoir été totalement inaccessible, verrouillé hermétiquement pendant toutes ces années, il rendait les armes.

_Harry va être furax… je suis tombée amoureuse de son principal suspect…_

Mais le visage de Wolf s'approchant du sien ôta toute pensée cohérente dans l'esprit torturé de Johanna.

C'est avec un mélange d'impatience et de résignation qu'elle ferma lentement les paupières, alors que l'Indien ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« **Ah, vous êtes là, vous aussi ?** »

Wolf se redressa en grondant, alors que la jeune femme, dans un sursaut fautif, gigota entre ses bras pour enfin se dégager. Cette fois, il ne la retint pas, et Johanna, partagée entre soulagement et coupables regrets, nagea à la rencontre d'Annabelle, qui visiblement avait eu la même idée qu'eux.


	14. Chapter 14 PREMIER ROUND

PREMIER ROUND

Apparemment, la gêne de Johanna passa totalement inaperçu. Annabelle ne s'étonna pas plus que Wolf ne suive pas la jeune femme quand elle nagea à sa rencontre, préférant au contraire s'éloigner vers le large.

A dire vrai, Johanna soupçonnait sa jeune amie d'être un peu égocentrique. Si ce défaut pouvait être difficilement supportable à la longue, pour l'heure, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle écouta donc les lamentations de l'adolescente qui venait de lire un mail de sa meilleure copine, l'informant qu'elle avait surpris Romain, le petit ami d'Annabelle, avec une autre fille.

« **Je n'arrivais déjà pas à fermer l'œil, tellement je suis énervée, mais en plus avec l'autre fêlée qui hurle, là, j'en pouvais plus. Je suis allée voir dans ta chambre, si tu n'étais pas réveillée, et comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis allée voir dans celle de Matthew. Ne t'y trouvant pas non plus, j'ai bien pensé que vous étiez partis vous baigner, alors j'ai fait le tour de la piscine et…** »

Se mettant en mode automatique, Johanna laissa Annabelle continuer à jacasser.

_OK, de toute évidence, elle ne sait pas ce que le mot « intimité » signifie_, songeait-elle, abasourdie_. Aller voir dans la chambre de Wolf si j'y étais, non mais vraiment ! Et si j'y avais été, justement ? C'est quoi, cette famille ? Est-ce qu'être riche à millions veut obligatoirement dire faire si peu cas des autres ?_

« **Et tu comprends****,** poursuivait Annabelle sans prendre le temps de respirer, **je me méfie quand même de Charlotte, tu vois, parce qu'elle a toujours été un peu jalouse, et si vraiment elle a vu Romain avec cette nana, elle aurait pu les prendre en photo avec son mobile, tu crois pas** **?** »

Un peu étourdie par ce flot de paroles, Johanna mit deux secondes à réaliser que la jeune fille s'était tue, attendant une réponse.

Elle rembobina mentalement les derniers mots de l'adolescente et répondit :

« **Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais relativiser, effectivement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, cette Charlotte, exactement ? Elle les a vus s'embrasser, ou bien ils étaient simplement assis à une même table ?** »

Ravie d'avoir une oreille attentive pour déverser ses malheurs, Annabelle entreprit d'analyser mot par mot le message délivré par sa copine, se perdant en conjonctures et suppositions diverses.

De son côté, Johanna s'était focalisée sur la silhouette de Wolf qui revenait vers elles en un crawl fluide et rapide. Elle se trouva soudain privée de salive, s'immergea jusqu'au cou et ouvrit la bouche pour se la rincer avec l'eau de mer.

Annabelle remarqua l'Indien quand il ne fut plus qu'à trois mètres d'elles, et interrompit enfin son monologue. Il s'avança vers elles en marchant, et interpela la jeune fille :

« Alors, vous non plus, vous n'arriviez pas à dormir ? »

Son ton était cordial, sans la moindre trace de tension. A croire qu'Annabelle n'avait interrompu rien de plus qu'une partie de beach volley cinq minutes plus tôt.

Johanna prit bien soin d'éviter le regard de son patron.

« Comment voulez-vous dormir ? répondait l'adolescente. Heureusement que ça n'est pas comme ça tous les soirs !

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Johanna sans pouvoir cacher son soulagement.

- Ah, mon père ne doit pas abuser des ses petites pilules miracles, c'est mauvais pour le cœur, ordre du médecin. »

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'eau, et prirent leur serviette respective pour se sécher. Quand Johanna ramassa son peignoir de bain, Wolf lui ôta des mains pour l'aider à l'enfiler. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix flûtée, soulagée que le clair de lune parvienne à dissimuler sa gêne. Cela ne s'améliora pas quand, comme il le fit à l'aller, l'Indien la prit par la main pour effectuer le chemin du retour.

Amélie marchait à gauche de Johanna, du côté opposé à Wolf, mais restait silencieuse, ne voulant probablement pas étaler sa vie sentimentale devant lui.

De son côté, la jeune femme voyait arriver le terme de leur trajet avec une certaine appréhension. Un million de scénarios, tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, défilaient dans son esprit sans un seul qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour prendre congé du jeune homme sans se rendre ridicule.

A une dizaine de mètres de la villa, Annabelle leur lança en guise de bonsoir :

« Ne vous lâchez pas d'une semelle, tous les deux. C'est l'heure où les grands fauves partent chasser !

- Hein ?

- **Clémence va venir rôder autour de la piscine, maintenant que mon père a fait son devoir conjugal et doit avoir sombré dans les bras de Morphée, **expliqua la jeune fille en français, à l'attention de Johanna**. Si tu crois qu'elle est rassasiée, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! C'est le moment où jamais, elle va tenter quelque chose avec ton boss, alors tu ne le quittes pas des yeux ! Bonne nuit, les tourtereaux !** »

En pleine aventure intérieure, Johanna n'avait effectivement pas remarqué que le silence était revenu autour de la villa.

La tirant de ses réflexions, Wolf l'interrogea :

« Je n'ai pas tout saisi de ce que vous a raconté Annabelle : c'est quoi, cette histoire de fauves partant chasser ? »

Revenant à ses problèmes immédiats, la jeune femme eut une soudaine inspiration :

« Elle me prévenait que Clémence risquait de vous rendre une petite visite cette nuit… j'ai du mal à le croire, elle doit me faire marcher… enfin bref, si vous êtes attaqué par l'Abominable Femme des Bains de Minuit, n'hésitez pas à crier, je viendrai vous sauver. Bonne nuit ! »

Il ne fit rien pour la retenir quand elle ôta sa main, et elle respira plus librement.

L'instant magique était passé. Elle avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et avait une conscience accrue de la galère où elle avait failli se fourrer.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle ferma les rideaux épais sur la baie vitrée ouverte, se cachant du jeune homme resté immobile à l'endroit même où elle l'avait laissé.

Epuisée, Johanna renonça à reprendre une douche pour se débarrasser du sel qui commençait à lui piquer la peau. Elle savait qu'elle en paierait le prix le lendemain matin, notamment quand elle devrait coiffer sa crinière emmêlée, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose : dormir. Si possible sans se prendre la tête avec les évènements de l'heure précédente.

La jeune femme ôta son maillot et le laissa choir sur le sol. Lui aussi, elle le rincerait le lendemain, ou plutôt dans quelques heures. Ne prenant pas la peine de réenfiler sa nuisette, elle se glissa nue sous le drap. Cela ne lui posa aucun problème de pudeur : le premier qui oserait la déranger pendant son sommeil était un homme mort.

Elle prit Amadeus dans ses bras et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes, loin de cette île et de ses occupants, tous sans exception, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Johanna se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux pendant trois secondes. Le réveil lui apprit que cela faisait un quart d'heure.

La tête encore pleine de sommeil, elle roula sur le dos en se frottant les yeux, quand elle entendit des sons provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Sans doute la cause de son réveil prématuré.

_Non, mais j'y crois pas !_

Repoussant le drap d'un geste rageur, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et sortit du lit en titubant. Avec une grimace d'anticipation, elle enfila de nouveau son maillot de bain mouillé qui traînait par terre, puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la chambre de Wolf. Elle ouvrit la porte de communication à la volée, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

La scène qui se jouait là était digne d'un vaudeville : Wolf, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette marron qui lui ceignait la taille, tenait à bout de bras Clémence Bonnet par les épaules, aussi éloignée de lui que possible. Une Clémence Bonnet, qui, pour sa part, était en tenue d'Eve.

L'arrivée inopinée de Johanna ne parut pas l'alarmer, comme si la supposée compagne de l'homme qu'elle convoitait était quantité négligeable.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Alors là, j'en ai ma claque ! »

Johanna se rua sur Clémence, qu'elle agrippa par les cheveux tout en imprimant au poignet droit de son adversaire une torsion pour le ramener dans le dos de la Française. Wolf, qui avait lâché sa soupirante, exhortait Johanna au calme, mais elle n'en avait cure. Tirant sur le bras de Clémence assez haut pour que cette dernière se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atténuer la douleur, la jeune femme la traîna hors de la chambre, en direction de la piscine.

« Johanna, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta Wolf qui les suivait.

- Vous, restez en dehors de ça, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère. Je ne vais pas l'abîmer, n'ayez crainte ! »

Et elle la força à s'avancer dans la piscine.

Clémence lui ordonnait de la lâcher, lui promettait les pires vengeances, mais parlait tout bas, sans doute pour éviter de réveiller son mari, ce qui ne rendait pas ses menaces très convaincantes.

De toute façon, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien hurler, en ce qui concernait Johanna, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Quand elles eurent de l'eau jusqu'au ventre, Johanna plaça son pied devant les jambes de sa prisonnière tout en la poussant en avant. Perdant l'équilibre, Clémence plongea tête la première.

Comptant six secondes, Johanna la maintint sous l'eau, avant de l'aider à se redresser en tirant sur la poignée de cheveux qu'elle tenait toujours. Elle la laissa prendre trois goulées d'air, suffocante, avant de la replonger dans le bassin, et ce deux fois de suite.

Enfin, Johanna lâcha prise et fit pivoter Clémence afin qu'elle lui fit face. La saisissant au bas du visage, elle rapprocha le sien jusqu'à se retrouver à dix centimètres de son ennemie, et lui murmura :

**« ****Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire, ma chérie ! Alors écoute-moi bien, je ne le répéterai pas : si je te surprends encore une fois, une seule fois, à tourner autour de mon mec, ou seulement à le regarder de la mauvaise manière, je te fous la raclée de ta vie. Et, crois moi, je suis capable de rendre le spectacle tellement attractif que ton mari en redemandera, sans qu'on ait besoin d'un ring rempli de boue. Je suis sûre qu'il est du genre à prendre son pied en voyant deux jolies nanas en maillot de bain se battre, pas vrai ? Eh bien je t'assure qu'il sera servi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, alors, un conseil : ne viens plus fourrer tes faux seins dans ma chasse gardée. ****»**

La plantant là, Johanna lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la berge. Preuve qu'il restait à Clémence une once de bon sens, à moins que ce ne soit un solide instinct de survie, elle ne fit pas un geste pour se venger. Quand Johanna s'approcha de Wolf qui était resté au bord de la piscine, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Elle devrait vous laisser tranquille pendant un moment, dit la jeune femme en passant devant l'Indien. Et maintenant, pitié, qu'on me laisse dormir. »

Réintégrant sa chambre, elle referma encore une fois les rideaux, se traîna jusqu'à son lit où elle s'écroula comme une masse. L'adrénaline accumulée pendant sa petite discussion avec Clémence mit dix minutes à s'évacuer, puis elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

« Johanna !… Johanna, il faut vous réveiller… »

Johanna ouvrit les yeux en grognant, vit l'imposante carcasse de Wolf assise au bord de son lit, et les referma en se tournant de l'autre côté.

« Johanna, il est une heure de l'après midi… murmura l'Indien.

- Encore dix minutes, gémit-elle, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller et serrant Amadeus dans ses bras.

- Ok, je vous laisse émerger, mais si vous n'êtes pas debout dans dix minutes, je reviens vous chercher ! continua-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui, on fait comme ça… »

Il n'était pas sorti de la chambre qu'elle dormait déjà.

Comme promis, il revint la réveiller un quart d'heure plus tard.

Cette fois, il adopta une tactique différente : il ouvrit grand les rideaux, laissant entrer la vive lumière du bel après midi qui s'annonçait. Sourd aux protestations véhémentes de la jeune femme, Wolf s'assit de nouveau au bord du lit et la menaça d'une voix moqueuse :

« Si vous ne vous levez pas dans trente secondes, je vous balance dans la piscine ! En plus, vous êtes déjà en maillot ! C'est votre nouvelle tenue pour dormir ?

- Oui, c'est juste au cas où il fallait encore que je vous tire des griffes de l'autre folle, là ! répliqua Johanna qui se sentait d'une humeur de dogue après ce réveil en fanfare. Et dégagez de ma chambre, pour que je puisse m'habiller ! Allez, ouste ! »

Et elle ponctua ses dernières paroles en lui envoyant son oreiller à la figure.

Il le rattrapa en riant, et se leva pour sortir.

« Je vous attends dehors.

- C'est ça, bon vent ! »

Une fois Wolf disparu, elle se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et se fit couler une douche brûlante, ôtant tout le sel qui lui tirait la peau. Après s'être lavé les cheveux, elle baissa notablement la température de l'eau pour achever de se réveiller.

Johanna fit l'effort de s'habiller pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner tardif. Elle choisit une de ses robes d'été, qui, si elle n'avait pas le chic de celle offerte par Vanessa, suffisait largement pour faire passer le message « désolée pour m'être réveillée si tardivement, vous avez vu, je ne viens pas à table en pyjama ! ». En revanche, question coiffure, c'était la cata : un brossage en règle lui aurait pris le reste de la journée. Elle torsada sa crinière pour l'enrouler en banane à l'arrière de son crâne et la fixa avec une grosse pince.

Quand Johanna se rendit à la cuisine saluer Coralie et lui demander de préparer son petit déjeuner, la vieille femme l'informa qu'il était déjà servi à la terrasse est. C'était du côté de la villa opposé à la piscine, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être à l'ombre à cette heure de la journée, et elle se nichait sous un treillis recouvert de plantes grimpantes aux fleurs multicolores, qui alliait la beauté à un surcroît de fraîcheur.

Wolf était le seul à l'y attendre, pianotant sur son ordinateur.

« Où sont les Bonnet ? questionna Johanna en s'installant en face de lui.

- Partis à Nassau, répondit le jeune homme en refermant l'écran. D'après ce que j'ai vaguement compris, Madame et Mademoiselle ont été soudainement prises d'une fringale de shoping. Des soucis à évacuer, il semblerait : peine de cœur pour Annabelle, et en ce qui concerne Clémence… »

Beurrant avec application sa tartine de pain grillé, Johanna ne releva pas.

« Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi… dangereuse ! » poursuivit Wolf, ignorant les efforts muets de la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux vers lui pour savoir qu'il se moquait d'elle, le ton de sa voix suffisait. Johanna en était secrètement soulagée : elle avait craint qu'il ne juge sa petite démonstration de cette nuit un peu trop « viril » et pas assez « correct », comme l'aurait dit son grand-père maternel, fan de rugby.

Elle répondit :

« J'avoue qu'elle m'a fait péter un plomb : avoir un tel comportement, une telle attitude !... Comme si je n'existais pas ! On est censé être un couple, et elle agit comme si j'étais… j'étais… transparente ! Ça, et l'accumulation de fatigue… enfin bref. J'espère qu'elle a eu assez peur pour se calmer jusqu'à notre départ. »

Johanna était toute fière d'elle : elle estimait que son explication tenait plutôt bien la route, et à aucun moment dans cette histoire, il n'avait été question de sentiments personnels, comme, par exemple, la jalousie.

_Jalouse, moi ? Pas une seconde. C'était juste la fatigue, et l'amour propre. Rien à voir avec le fait que je l'ai surprise nue dans ses bras. _

Préférant changer de sujet, elle poursuivit :

« J'aurais aimé voir Annabelle, ce matin. J'ai oublié mon après-shampooing démêlant, elle en a peut-être à me passer… »

Levant enfin les yeux vers son compagnon de table, elle lui demanda, moqueuse :

« Vous n'en auriez pas, vous, par hasard ?

- Eh bien, j'ai mon vernis à ongles, ma crème anti ride et peut-être même mon gloss framboise nacré, mais je n'ai pas d'après-shampooing, désolé ! persifla-t-il.

- Pas la peine de vous moquer, vous avez les cheveux longs, vous auriez très bien pu en utiliser !

- Il se trouve qu'ils sont lisses et brillants au naturel », dit-il en exagérant son mouvement de tête pour les ramener en arrière, style mannequin de publicité.

Johanna sourit puis accorda toute son attention à la tartine qu'elle trempait dans son café.

« Annabelle n'aurait pas pu plus mal tomber, hier soir », dit Wolf d'une voix où toute trace d'humour avait disparu.

La bouchée de pain resta bloquée dans la gorge de Johanna.

_Bon, je m'étouffe ou je recrache ?_

Optant pour une troisième solution, la jeune femme prit son bol et avala une gorgée de café, aidant le reste à passer.

« Vous tenez vraiment à avoir cette conversation ? demanda Johanna platement.

- J'avoue que ça m'intéresserait, oui… pas vous ?

- Pas avant mon deuxième bol de café, non. Mais je suppose que ça na va pas vous arrêter, hein ?

- Gagné ! »

La jeune femme reposa son bol, résignée. D'un coup, elle avait beaucoup moins d'appétit.

« Ok, qui commence ?

- Moi, se lança Wolf. Arrêtons ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Je sais ce que nous avions convenu avant notre départ : ce serait strictement professionnel. En ce qui me concernait, je … enfin vous m'attiriez déjà, mais je m'en serais tenu à notre accord si je n'avais pas senti ces derniers jours que je ne vous étais pas indifférent non plus. »

_Et bien voilà, on y est. Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Et comment je m'en sors, moi ? Merde, c'est pas avec mes deux flirts d'adolescente que j'ai appris à gérer ce genre de situation !_

Puis, avant que son cerveau ne se mette en surchauffe en entendant le jeune homme avouer avoir un penchant pour elle, la voix de la raison, celle qui lui avait fait si cruellement défaut la veille pendant le bain de minuit, se manifesta :

_« Souviens-toi de ce que Jordy t'a dit ! Il est au courant qu'on enquête sur lui et les autres associés de la LG ! Il sait peut-être même que c'est toi, la taupe ! Quoi de plus facile que d'essayer de te séduire pour flanquer ta mission par terre ? »_

Avec l'impression de se jeter dans le grand bain sans savoir nager, comme quand elle avait 4 ans, Johanna planta ses yeux dans le regard de Wolf et répondit :

« D'accord. Bon, effectivement, ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne vous trouve pas séduisant. Vous n'êtes pas aveugle, vous vous regardez dans une glace tous les matins, et il n'y a qu'à voir l'effet que vous faîtes à la mère Bonnet…

- Clémence Bonnet se jette sur n'importe qui pourvu d'un chromosome Y, l'interrompit Wolf.

- Oui, peut-être, mais elle n'y mettrait certainement pas un tel acharnement. D'ailleurs, je trouve que vous ne vous êtes pas beaucoup défendu, hier, quand elle était entrain de vous sauter dessus dans votre chambre !

- Ma mère m'a appris à ne jamais brutaliser une femme ! Et apparemment, il n'y a que ça qui l'arrête ! » répliqua le jeune homme en riant.

_Ta mère qui est censée être morte quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Ça par exemple ! _songea Johanna ironiquement.

« Bref, poursuivit-elle, ne croyez pas que je ne me sente pas flattée que … vous… que je vous plaise un peu, mais en ce qui me concerne, et bien que, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous me plaisiez aussi, il y tout un tas de raisons qui font qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Pour ma part, l'arrivée d'Annabelle cette nuit sur la plage nous a évité de faire une grosse erreur. »

Johanna avait parlé très vite, et observa anxieusement la réaction du jeune homme.

Comme Wolf restait silencieux, elle s'inquiéta :

« Heu, j'ai un peu bafouillé, là, vous voulez que je vous le refasse plus lentement ?

- Non, j'ai très bien compris. Je me demandais juste quelles pouvaient être toutes ces raisons qui font que vous et moi, on ne puisse pas…

- Et bien, en premier lieu, ce n'est pas très conseillé de sortir avec son patron !

- Ah bon ?

- Parfaitement. Il n'y a rien de pire. Ça ne marche pas entre nous, vous me virez, je me retrouve au chômage…

- Ça vaut dans les deux sens : vous portez plainte, vous me collez un procès pour licenciement abusif…

- Ben voyons ! Vous avez une idée de ce que ça me coûterait ? Sans parler de la super réputation que ça me ferait, pour retrouver du travail !

- Alors je n'ai qu'à vous virer de suite, comme ça, plus de problème relationnel !

- Ha, ha, très drôle, répondit Johanna sans sourire.

- Je plaisantais !

- Sans blague ? Ben vous avez un humour tout pourri. Tiens, c'est aussi une des raisons que je pourrais invoquer, d'ailleurs ! »

Amusé, Wolf lui fit un petit geste de la main pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Il y a aussi le problème de ma récente rupture. Je vous en ai un peu parlé, le jour de mon entretient : je suis venue à Seattle parce que le poste que vous proposiez était très intéressant, mais aussi parce que ça m'éloignait de mon ex-petit ami… notre séparation est encore douloureuse, je ne me sens absolument pas prête à me relancer dans quoique ce soit. »

_Et la principale et véritable raison est que tu es dans la ligne de mire de Harry, et que tout porte à croire que tu as effectivement des trucs à cacher… _

Wolf restait de nouveau silencieux, comme s'il ne trouvait rien pour contrer le dernier argument de la jeune femme.

_Et là, ma p'tite Johanna, tu t'en es sortie comme un chef !_

Mais il finit par répliquer :

« Sur ce point, je peux patienter. Vous n'allez pas rentrer dans les ordres pour un premier chagrin d'amour !

- Laissez tomber, je vous dis ! On n'est pas du même monde, vous perdrez votre temps !

- C'est votre dernier argument, là ?

- Je trouve qu'il y en a bien assez ! »

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, et dit :

« Ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de me faire changer d'avis ! Vous savez, j'ai hérité de mon père une persévérance qui frôle l'entêtement. Il est tombé follement amoureux d'une jeune fille, quand il avait 15 ans. Mais elle était déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup lui aussi … Ça ne l'a pas empêché de tout tenter pour qu'elle le quitte et qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui…

- Stop, c'est bon, je connais la suite : à force de persuasion, votre père a réussi à conquérir sa belle et ils ont eu un joli bébé qu'ils ont prénommé Matthew…

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! s'esclaffa l'Indien. Elle s'est finalement mariée avec l'homme qu'elle aimait !

- Ah… pas de bol pour votre père…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il a rencontré ma mère très peu de temps après et a eu un véritable coup de foudre !

- Sérieux ? »

_Un peu girouette, le paternel, on dirait…_

« Et quand vous dites que vous avez hérité de votre père, poursuivit Johanna d'un ton ironique, je dois comprendre que tant que vous n'aurez rien de mieux à vous mettre sous la dent, vous n'allez pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ? C'est un peu compliqué, votre histoire !

- Oui, mon exemple est assez tordu, je vous l'accorde. Pour être plus clair, voilà ce que je veux vous dire : ce qui est arrivé à mon père, le jour où il a croisé le regard de ma mère, m'est arrivé quand je suis sorti de ma voiture il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et que je vous ai vue, trempée de la tête au pied et prête à me sauter à la gorge... »

Comme Johanna restait silencieuse, la bouche ouverte, son cerveau refusant visiblement de décrypter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il ajouta :

« J'ai peut-être moi aussi été un peu confus, je crois… »

Johanna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait une voix lointaine, ou qu'elle analysait un problème ardu.

« Vous voulez dire que… que vous avez eu un coup de foudre… pour moi ? finit-elle par bafouiller.

- Si je vous réponds oui, ça pose un problème ? »


	15. Chapter 15 PIRATAGE

**Message perso :**

**Merci à toi, Analy, pour ton commentaire ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est appréciée ! Bon, dans ce chapitre, le rêve va plutôt tourner au cauchemar pour le pôôôvre Matthew, mais, promis, ça va s'arranger ! ;-) **

**Voilà, la couleur est annoncée, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite qu'on va plonger dans la guimauve, mais ça ne va plus tarder... patience !**

PIRATAGE

Johanna se sentit blêmir.

_Espèce de salopard !_

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait imaginé Matthew Wolf lui faire une déclaration. A peu près cinq ou six avant de s'endormir, quasiment chaque soir, en fait. Et jamais, jamais n'entrait dans ses différents scénarios un hypothétique coup de foudre à leur première rencontre.

Parce que si le jeune homme avait oublié sa réaction, Johanna, elle, s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment une spécialiste de la question, elle doutait fort que la victime d'un coup de foudre réagisse comme l'avait fait Wolf, qui avait été pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

_Si c'est pas la preuve qu'il se paie ma tête…_

Quand elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes, la rage de la jeune femme laissa place à une honte cuisante. Elle tourna son regard au loin sur sa droite, le temps de reprendre contenance.

« Vu la tête que vous faîtes, oui, ça a l'air de vous en poser un…. » murmura Wolf, comme s'il redoutait sa réaction.

Serrant les dents, Johanna se fit violence pour ne pas lui jeter son bol à travers la figure.

_Comme j'ai dû être transparente, pour qu'il pense que je vais avaler des bobards pareils ! _

Si on pouvait se consumer de honte, la jeune femme aurait été victime de combustion spontanée.

Inspirant un grand coup, et priant le ciel pour contenir ses émotions, elle reporta son regard sur l'Indien, l'œil noir. Celui-ci, en grand acteur consommé, paraissait passablement inquiet de sa réaction. Mais elle ne s'y laisserait plus prendre.

« On va faire comme si vous n'aviez rien dit.» finit-elle par répondre d'une voix sourde, la gorge encore serrée par un mélange de colère et d'humiliation.

Le visage fermé, l'Indien la dévisagea un long moment avant de demander :

« Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça… »

_Parce que moi, je suis réellement amoureuse de toi, connard ! Parce que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, et qu'il faut que ça tombe sur un sale hypocrite qui pense que je suis assez tarte pour tomber dans le panneau du coup de foudre ! _

_Je réagis comme ça parce que tu viens de me donner une excellente raison de livrer ta tête à Harry sur un plateau d'argent !_

Sans répondre, Johanna se leva, abandonnant son petit déjeuner à peine entamé, rangea calmement sa chaise en la poussant sous la table, et, forte de sa position dominante sur Wolf, le fusilla du regard avant de s'éloigner.

Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il la retenait par le bras.

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta : elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et, surtout, il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le temps de contourner la table et la rejoindre en si peu de temps. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit un peu effrayée.

« Johanna, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ! » aboya-t-il.

D'un geste sec, elle se dégagea et recula d'un pas, avant de se raidir en s'obligeant à lever la tête pour l'affronter.

« Rien, rien du tout ! J'adore qu'on me prenne pour une idiote, Wolf, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix acide, et il ne releva pas l'usage de son nom de famille.

- Pardon ?

- Votre histoire de coup de foudre, là, c'est vraiment se foutre de moi, passez-moi l'expression !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il avait l'air réellement perdu.

_Bon sang, je ne sais pas qui il est réellement, ni ce qu'il fait vraiment de sa vie, mais Hollywood a perdu un grand talent ! _pensa-t-elle ironiquement.

« Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Quand vous m'avez vue pour la première fois, j'ai cru que vous alliez vous étouffer de rire. Pas vraiment la réaction typique pour un coup de foudre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

La tête de l'Indien aurait pu être drôle si elle n'était pas aussi déçue, énervée et malheureuse. Il se frappa le front en fermant les yeux, levant son visage vers le ciel :

« Mais quel abruti ! gronda-t-il

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Pensant en avoir terminé, Johanna lui tourna le dos et voulu s'éloigner, mais il ne lui laissa pas faire un pas : la contournant, il lui bloqua le passage. Là encore, sa vélocité hors du commun alarma la jeune femme.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué que je ne me moquais pas de vous !

- C'est vrai. Et je ne vous avais déjà pas cru. »

Wolf secoua la tête en écartant les bras en gestes d'impuissance.

« Ecoutez, poursuivit Johanna, on en reste là, d'accord ? Si vous avez encore besoin de moi avec Clémence Bonnet, je viendrai. Sinon, soyez gentil, oubliez moi ! »

Et, cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir.

Johanna fila directement dans sa chambre, dont elle ferma la baie vitrée avec une telle violence que le claquement de la vitre sur le chambranle dû s'entendre à l'autre bout de l'île, et fit de même avec les rideaux. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, et se prit la tête entre les mains en essayant de refouler ses larmes. Peine perdue, elle les sentit couler sur ses joues, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ouvrir les vannes.

S'allongeant en chien de fusil sur le drap chiffonné, elle hésita un instant avant d'attraper Amadéus et de sangloter le nez dans le cou de la peluche.

C'est ainsi qu'Annabelle la trouva quelques minutes plus tard.

La jeune fille frappa à la baie et ouvrit sans attendre la réponse. Elle resta interloquée à la vue de Johanna s'asseyant sur son lit en séchant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Johanna réprima son premier réflexe d'envoyer balader l'adolescente.

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

La fixant d'un air calculateur, elle répondit :

« **Je crois que Matthew me trompe****.**

- **Oh, c'est pas vrai !** s'exclama Annabelle en s'asseyant sur le lit. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

- **Des petits détails… mais il faudrait que j'en ai le cœur net. Tu veux bien m'aider ?**

- **Tout ce que tu veux !** s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille, trop heureuse de ne plus être la seule à avoir des peines de cœur.

- **Il faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour qu'il s'éloigne de son ordi dix petites minutes… je voudrai vérifier ses mails.**

- **T'as son mot de passe ?**

- **Oui**, mentit Johanna avec aplomb.

- **Dix minutes, tu dis ? Pas de problème. Je reviens te chercher quand la voie est libre !**** »**

Et, toute fière de la mission que lui avait confiée son amie, Annabelle fila telle une tornade blonde.

Johanna se rallongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond, les yeux secs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre contiguë. Au bout de quelques secondes, on frappa à la porte commune. Johanna resta silencieuse, et ne fit aucun geste pour aller ouvrir. On n'insista pas.

Puis, au bout de cinq minutes, Annabelle revint trouver la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« **C'est bon !**

- **Où est-il ?**

- **Ray lui a demandé de l'aide pour héler son bateau sur le sable, ils en ont pour une bonne demi-heure !**

- **Ok, je file dans sa chambre. Tu peux monter la garde ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Je m'installe au bord de la piscine, donne-moi ton numéro de portable, je t'appelle s'il arrive !** »

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Johanna prit de son sac la clé qui contenait le programme que lui avait envoyé Jordy, et, attrapant son téléphone au passage, elle le ralluma. Tandis qu'elle pénétrait à pas de loup dans la chambre de son patron, son mobile sonna : elle avait reçu un SMS. Agacée, elle lut : « rappelle-moi urgent ! », en provenance de son frère.

N'ayant aucune poche, la jeune femme posa le téléphone sur une table de chevet et fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

Pas d'ordinateur en vu.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire, fouilla discrètement dans les affaires, essayant de faire abstraction du côté intime de la situation.

Rien non plus

Elle était pourtant quasiment sûre que Wolf était revenu tout à l'heure pour ranger son ordinateur qu'il utilisait au petit déjeuner tardif de Johanna.

Elle se prit à penser que l'Indien, qui paraissait fort comme trois ours, pouvait bien expédier la corvée de Ray en dix minutes chrono, et une légère angoisse pointa le bout de son nez.

Elle regarda sous le lit, entre le matelas et le sommier, dans le sac de voyage posé dans un coin.

Toujours rien.

Au moment où elle allait abandonner, elle fut prise d'une inspiration subite : montant sur le lit, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda au dessus de l'armoire.

_Bingo !_

Bon, elle l'avait trouvé. Restait à pouvoir l'attraper : le meuble était trop haut pour la jeune femme, il n'y avait aucune chaise pour monter dessus, et le lit était trop éloigné.

Pestant entre ses dents, Johanna analysa les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Il n'y en avait pas 36.

La jeune femme s'approcha de la baie, et, après un coup d'œil anxieux à l'extérieur, attrapa la statue en bois qui la flanquait. C'était très lourd, et elle dut se résoudre à la traîner jusqu'au devant l'armoire, faute de pouvoir la soulever. La plaçant en face des étagères, qui, elle l'espérait, étaient d'aussi bonne qualité que la statue, elle cala son pied gauche sur l'épaule de la porteuse d'eau, entre le cou et la jarre, et se souleva en prenant appui sur l'armoire. Elle mit son autre pied sur l'étagère intermédiaire, et, s'étirant précautionneusement, tendit le bras pour attraper l'ordinateur. Elle le tira doucement vers elle, et quand il bascula, elle le projeta sur le lit.

Son frère l'aurait tuée s'il l'avait vue commettre cette hérésie.

Mais peu lui importait de malmener un peu l'appareil. Redescendant de son échelle improvisée, Johanna se mit à genou sur le lit et ouvrit l'ordinateur qu'elle alluma.

Comme Jordy lui avait recommandé, elle attendit qu'il se mette sur la page d'accueil du mot de passe, et inscrivit une longue série de lettres et de chiffres qu'il lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. L'ordinateur lui indiqua que l'accès lui était toujours refusé, mais elle l'ignora et inséra sa clé.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Descendant du lit, Johanna s'approcha une fois encore de la baie, et ne vit qu'Annabelle qui lézardait au soleil, face à elle, le visage tourné vers la direction d'où Wolf risquait de surgir. Passant la tête par l'ouverture, elle l'interpella discrètement :

« **Pssssssssttt !**

- **Toujours rien !** » répondit Annabelle sans émettre un son, en articulant exagérément.

Rassérénée, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'ordinateur.

Il mit quatre minutes à s'éteindre tout seul. C'était le signe que le programme pirate de Jordy était bien installé.

Après avoir récupéré sa clé, Johanna posa l'ordinateur sur la plus haute étagère, grimpa prestement sur son échafaudage de fortune, et, de sa main libre, le remonta en haut de l'armoire.

Une fois redescendue, elle tira la statue à sa place initiale, ferma les portes de l'armoire et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, avant de revenir précipitamment chercher son téléphone portable.

Dés que la porte de communication fut fermée, elle poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

_Mission accomplie !_

Au moment où elle allait rappeler Jordy, le téléphone sonna. Sursautant, elle prit la communication :

**« ****Ils arrivent !**la prévint Annabelle

- **Timing impeccable, je viens juste de sortir !**

- **Alors ?**

- **Je te raconterai plus tard !**** »**

Johanna coupa la communication.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à rappeler son frère, quelqu'un frappa à la fenêtre de la baie vitrée. Tirant les rideaux, elle vit Wolf qui attendait, le visage neutre.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit un air interrogateur.

« Philippe Bonnet souhaiterait nous emmener nous baigner au large de l'île. Il paraît qu'avec un peu de chance, on pourra voir des dauphins… » dit-il avec circonspection, comme s'il s'attendait à ce la jeune femme lui referme la fenêtre au nez.

Un bain dans la mer des caraïbes, avec dauphins à la clé, c'était l'une des rares choses qui pouvaient faire passer à Johanna l'envie de bouder. Malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait encore à l'encontre de son patron, elle n'allait pas se priver de ce plaisir.

« Je me change et j'arrive », répondit-elle d'une voix plate.

Elle referma les rideaux et prit dans son armoire un short, un T-shirt et un maillot de bain. Une fois habillée, elle téléphona rapidement à Jordy. Elle tomba sur son répondeur.

« C'est Johanna. J'ai installé ton programme pirate sur son ordi. Je vais partir faire un tour en bateau, là, je te rappelle dès que je rentre. A plus ! »

La jeune femme éteignit son mobile et le lança sur son lit, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

….

Le ciel était magnifique, et la mer scintillait sous le soleil. Ray venait d'ancrer le yacht au large d'un petit îlot de sable blanc, et Annabelle enfilait déjà ses palmes et son masque, pressée de plonger dans la grande bleue.

Johanna en aurait fait autant si le regard de Bonnet ne l'avait pas mise si mal à l'aise. Il semblait que le Français s'était de nouveau branché sur le mode « voyeur », et malheureusement ce n'était pas son épouse, pourtant superbe en bikini moiré vert et bleu, qui en faisait les frais.

C'est la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme se tenait tout près de son patron, même si leur conversation se limitait à quelques monosyllabes. Johanna était certaine que la tension entre eux n'avait pas échappé à leurs hôtes, surtout à la mante religieuse, mais faire bonne figure était pour l'instant au dessus de ses forces.

Evitant de croiser le regard concupiscent de Bonnet, elle se déshabilla et prit le masque et le tuba que lui avait acheté Annabelle à Nassau le matin même.

« **Tu aurais pu éviter le rose fluo !** ronchonna la jeune femme.

- **Quoi ? Tu les trouves pas super ? Tu préfères le jaune ?**

- **Ben maintenant que tu as mis le tuba dans ta bouche, non, ça ira, merci… pffff, on dirait deux stabilos… »**

Annabelle pouffa, s'assit au bord du bateau et se laissa tomber en arrière dans la mer.

« Vous voulez qu'on échange ? » proposa Wolf en tendant son propre masque, sobrement noir.

L'image du colosse affublé d'un masque et d'un tuba rose laissa échapper un sourire à Johanna, qui se reprit aussitôt :

« Je croyais que vous ne parliez pas bien le français …

- Non, toujours pas … cela dit, vu votre air consterné quand vous avez déballé ce truc, pas besoin d'être bilingue pour comprendre ! »

_Et c'est qu'il se paie encore ma tête ! J'y crois pas !_

Evitant de rentrer dans son jeu, elle mit le masque en place, accrocha le tuba, et se positionna debout au bord du yacht, avant de sauter dans l'eau. Quand elle émergea, quelqu'un sauta à un mètre d'elle, l'aspergeant au passage. Elle s'apprêtait à vociférer après Wolf quand le plongeur fit surface : il s'agissait de Bonnet.

Ravalant ses remarques désobligeantes, elle sentit qu'une main la frôlait à la taille, et elle se recula précipitamment d'un grand coup de jambes. Voyant l'Indien sauter à son tour dans la mer, elle s'approcha de lui pour s'éloigner des mains baladeuses du Français.

Wolf fut surpris de voir arriver Johanna, et lui fit un grand sourire radieux.

A ce moment, la colère de la jeune femme fit place à une rancune plus ancienne et plus ludique. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la berge, elle évalua la distance qui les en séparait, et marmonna « Ça devrait être bon… » avant de sauter sur son patron et de lui appuyer sur les épaules de tout son poids. Cette fois-ci, il coula à pic, et la jeune femme jubila d'une joie mesquine en l'enfonçant de toute la longueur de ses bras avant de se dégager rapidement quand il tenta de lui agripper les mains.

Johanna poussa une exclamation de victoire en le voyant resurgir de l'eau, à moitié suffocant.

« Vengeance ! » cria-t-elle en levant un poing au ciel.

_Promis, un jour, je serai une grande fille mature ! _se dit-elle sans trop y croire.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré sa colère à l'encontre de l'Indien, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre sa revanche.

Ecartant d'une main ses longs cheveux noirs, Wolf poussa un grognement de défi en s'élançant vers la jeune femme. Elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste en longeant la coque du yacht sous les viva d'Annabelle.

La poursuite se prolongea dix bonnes minutes, où Philippe Bonnet, ne semblant pas vexé de la rebuffade de Johanna, participa de façon bon enfant en remontant sur son bateau et en indiquant à Wolf la position de sa proie. Annabelle, de son côté, prit le parti de son amie, ralentissant le jeune homme comme elle le pouvait, se faisant couler trois fois au passage. Ray, d'une neutralité amusée, encourageait également les différents protagonistes.

Bref, Clémence mise à part, tout le monde passa un bon moment.

Après un pacte de non agression entre les belligérants, la journée se poursuivit plus calmement à plonger prés de la côte entre les récifs artificiels faits de carcasses de bateaux. Les poissons tropicaux, visiblement habitués à la présence humaine, se laissaient approcher sans craintes, et Johanna avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'un aquarium géant. Le fabuleux spectacle lui fit oublier un instant ses pensées moroses.

Un banc de poissons gris métallique l'entoura soudain, et surprise, elle refit surface. Ray lui lança un gros morceau de pain en lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait les nourrir à la main. Annabelle et Wolf la rejoignirent et, comme des enfants de 8 ans, ils se chipèrent mutuellement la nourriture pour avoir le privilège de la distribuer.

Il n'y eu pas de dauphin, mais Johanna passa un bien meilleur après-midi qu'elle n'avait osé l'espérer.

Le retour à l'île des Bonnet se déroula dans une ambiance moins tendue que l'aller.

Johanna s'était de nouveau assise prés de son patron, histoire d'éviter toute promiscuité avec le Français, et Wolf en était manifestement ravi : il lui prit la main, joua avec une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait rabattue sur la figure de la jeune femme et l'embrassa même sur l'épaule.

Le cœur battant, Johanna ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher : elle s'avoua, à moitié honteuse, à moitié défaitiste, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se sevrer de l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui du jour au lendemain. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter plus tard qu'elle ne faisait que jouer son rôle vis à vis des Bonnet …

_Faut juste que j'évite de me mettre à ronronner…ça rendrait mon excuse moins crédible…_

…

Une fois revenue à la villa, Johanna fila s'isoler dans sa chambre, à la fois pour échapper à la présence de Wolf qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer de façon cohérente, et pour enfin téléphoner à son frère. Elle espérait ne pas tomber sur son répondeur cette fois-ci.

Quand elle ralluma son téléphone, elle fut soulagée de ne pas avoir de message affolé de Jordy. Quoiqu'il ait à lui dire, ça ne devait pas être si urgent que ça…

Il répondit immédiatement.

« Johanna ? Enfin !

- Je t'ai rappelé, tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas répondu…

- Oui, il a fallu que ce soit pile au moment où j'étais au téléphone avec Oliver ! Bon, aucune importance. Tu as regardé tes messages, sur ta boîte mail ?

- Non…

- Alors tu te mets dans un endroit tranquille, tu ouvres ton ordi parce que ton téléphone est trop petit pour les détails, et tu vois ce que je t'ai envoyé… Jo, on est sur quelque chose d'énorme, là…

- Enorme comment ?

- Puissance 100 000. »


	16. Chapter 16 QUESTIONS A UN MILLIONS DE DO

QUESTIONS A UN MILLION DE DOLLARS

« Attends une seconde… »

Johanna prit son mini ordinateur dans son sac de voyage, et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'assit sur les toilettes et posa le PC sur ses genoux.

« Je t'écoute », dit-elle à son frère pendant qu'elle l'allumait.

« Ouvre d'abord le message que je t'ai envoyé… »

Jordy parlait d'une voix heurtée, et la jeune femme l'entendait haleter comme s'il avait couru un 400 mètres haies. Elle entra dans sa messagerie et effleura de l'index l'écran tactile pour afficher le mail de son frère. Plusieurs photos, semblables à celles que l'ont trouvait sur des papiers d'identité, apparurent.

La jeune femme reconnut les deux premiers individus : Vanessa et Matthew Wolf. Elle agrandit les photos pour les afficher sur une moitié de l'écran chacune. Puis elle fit défiler le reste des pièces jointes : un autre Amérindien, ressemblant énormément à Matthew, probablement Jacob. Un homme blond, pâle, aux traits d'apollon, la trentaine. Une femme, sensiblement du même âge, extrêmement pâle elle aussi, avec un visage doux, d'une beauté sereine. Un jeune homme brun, au visage énergique, carré, un autre, blond, encore un autre, aux boucles auburn, encore plus beau que les précédents, tous avec la même carnation d'un blanc de lait. Suivirent une magnifique jeune femme blonde, une autre brune, à la beauté malicieuse, et enfin une brune encore, tout aussi ravissante, quoique semblant plus réservée que la précédente. Elles aussi, comme les hommes, avait en commun un teint d'ivoire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Johanna rétrécit les photos pour avoir une vue d'ensemble : Matthew et Jacob Wolf tranchaient bizarrement avec leur teint cannelle au milieu de ces adonis et ces vénus d'une pâleur déconcertante.

« Ce sont les actionnaires de la LG ? demanda Johanna au bout de quelques secondes d'observation.

- Oui. Eux, et eux seuls.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Tu viens de poser la question à un million de dollars, sœurette. Qui sont-ils, et la deuxième, à mille millions de dollars, c'est QUE sont-ils….

- Que… sont-ils ? » répéta Johanna, qui se souvint d'une petite conversation avec Harry à propos de Chihuahuas.

Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« Tu ne remarques rien ? Si tu enlèves les deux Amérindiens ? demanda Jordy, au lieu de répondre à sa question.

- Ils sont très pâles…

- Oui. Pâles comme la mort. Et leurs yeux ? Hormis ceux de la superbe nana auburn…

- Leurs yeux ? Attends, je suis sur le mini ordi, il faut que j'agrandisse les photos… »

Elle changea le format de façon à ce qu'une image prenne tout l'écran, et les fit glisser une par une. Matthew et Jacob avaient des yeux noirs similaires, Vanessa de grands yeux d'une chaude couleur marron. En revanche, l'homme blond, la femme au regard doux et les six jeunes gens avaient les mêmes iris d'une étonnante teinte dorée, comme ceux d'un félin.

Johanna se mordit les lèvres, à la fois fascinée et effrayée.

« OK, je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle. Et… il y a un nom qui va avec ces beaux yeux là ? dit-elle ironiquement, parodiant la question bateau des dragueurs de base.

- Il y a DES noms. Pleins de noms. Des noms qui remontent au début du siècle, voir au siècle dernier. »

Jordy pensait sans doute faire là une remarque qui rendrait sa sœur perplexe, mais il se trompait.

Ainsi, le mystérieux informateur de Harry ne l'avait pas mené en bateau.

_Vampires._

« Vas-y, explique-toi, dit-elle tout de même.

- Passons sur les Wolf, on y reviendra plus tard. On va commencer par l'homme de la quatrième photo et les suivants. »

Johanna se positionna sur l'image du trentenaire blond.

« Les prénoms ne changent jamais. Je te présente donc Carlisle, Esmée ( Johanna glissa sur le portrait suivant ), Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Isabella. En ce moment, leur nom de famille est Naismith. Ils ont été auparavant Raven, Ducker, Burmington, Sully, et j'en passe.

- Pour quelles raisons ils changent constamment de noms ? demanda la jeune femme, se doutant de la réponse mais ne parvenant pas encore à l'admettre.

- Parce que quand on a la particularité de traverser les décennies sans changer d'un iota, on a tout intérêt à se déplacer et à trouver d'autres identités histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention…

- … tu veux dire qu'ils ne vieillissent pas ?

- Non. Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'étonner, dis-moi… »

Jordy avait l'air déçu du manque de réaction de sa sœur.

« Pas plus que ça, concéda la jeune femme. Harry soupçonne qu'ils seraient en fait des…vampires.

- J'y ai pensé, figure-toi, mais ça colle pas avec les infos que j'ai…

- C'est à dire ?

- Et bien, les six ados ont fréquenté pas mal de lycées différents… et les vampires ne sont pas censés supporter la lumière du soleil …

- … pour autant qu'on sache réellement ce qu'ils supporteraient ou pas, s'ils existent véritablement !

- Heu, ne nous perdons pas en conjonctures inutiles, partons du principe que la littérature fantastique soit d'une vérité biblique, sinon on va pas s'en sortir !

- Ok… ils fréquentaient des lycées, tu dis ?

- Oui, 3 ou 4 ans, avant de mettre les voiles. Et ça aussi, ça ne confirme pas vraiment l'hypothèse des vampires ! Tu vois Dracula se casser la tête à rendre sa rédaction d'anglais « racontez vos dernières vacances » ?

- Ha ! T'as raison… et les deux adultes ?

- L'homme travaillait parfois dans un hôpital. Médecin.

- Sans blague ? Mais d'où sortent-ils l'argent pour posséder une entreprise comme la LG, sans parler du reste ?

- Par magie ! répondit Jordy en riant.

- Quoi ?

- Si c'est pas ça, c'est tout comme ! Ce sont des sorciers de la bourse. J'ai pu suivre sur 10 ans leurs actions boursières, et c'est hallucinant. Jamais une seule erreur, ils misent toujours sur ce qui va grimper, et vendent à chaque fois juste avant que ça ne dégringole. Ils nagent dans le pognon.

- Comment font-ils pour ne pas être mentionnés dans le club des milliardaires qui font la une de la presse chaque début d'année ?

- Parce qu'ils sont malins : leur fortune est séparée sur d'innombrables comptes avec une vingtaine de noms différents. Ils font aussi des dons anonymes mirifiques à un paquet  
d'associations caritatives, et aux laboratoires de recherches, de préférence axés sur la santé et l'écologie. Les avancées en matière de fusion nucléaire, qui ont fait un bon dans les années 2030, je peux t'affirmer qu'ils y sont pour beaucoup. Pareil pour le traitement contre 90 % des cancers. S'ils s'étaient penchés avec la même générosité sur les systèmes de com, ça fait longtemps que l'implant neural de connexion informatique serait sur le marché !

- Des immortels bons samaritains, en fait ? ! déduisit Johanna.

- Ben, il y a quand même une petite ombre au tableau. Leurs divers emménagements ont été suivies, à moyen terme, par une vague de disparitions et de meurtres plus ou moins bizarres dans les trois ou quatre ans de leur installation, des fois moins. Ils vident les lieux, et les crimes cessent. »

Johanna fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard inquiet de son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Au temps pour mes espoirs que Matthew et ses p'tits copains soient des espèces de bienfaiteurs de l'humanité…

« Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle, comment as-tu pu trouver tout ça en si peu de temps ?

- Le génie, sœurette, le génie. Et quelques nuits blanches, aussi, j'avoue. Et un coup de chance monstre : le club des immortels refait ses papiers d'identités régulièrement, tous ensembles, par des boîtes d'avocats dont ils changent environ tous les dix ans. Avec les recherches morphologiques, si on groupe les huit visages pâles, ça prend trois minutes à te sortir leurs nouvelles identités. Quand j'ai trouvé ça, j'ai mis Oliver et Stephen sur le dossier, et ils ont dépatouillé tout ce qui était mouvement d'argent…

- Comme quoi, ça sert, d'avoir des gros geeks comme potes, finalement… Harry est au courant que tu leur as demandé un coup de main ?

- Euh… non… Ils n'ont travaillé que sur les mouvements d'actions de ces 10 dernières années, ils ne savent rien du côté un peu atypique des actionnaires…

- Atypique, c'est le mot. Mais il sait ce que tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai préféré attendre de te le dire avant : connaissant Harry, il aurait été capable de venir te chercher dans la seconde ! Et vu les photos que tu m'as envoyées, tu n'as pas l'air plus en danger que ça… La piscine est aussi géniale qu'elle en a l'air ?

- Plus encore ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont ? questionna Johanna, ramenant la conversation sur le sujet brûlant de leur appel.

- Eh bien, voilà ma théorie favorite : des extra terrestres qui seraient pris d'une frénésie de meurtres de façon cyclique, et qui soulageraient leur conscience en donnant quelques coups de pouce à l'humanité…

- Mmm…déduction basée sur ton savoir encyclopédique des œuvres de SF, je suppose ? Et en ce qui concerne les Wolf ?

- Ah, les Wolf. Commençons par Jacob Wolf. Alias Jacob Black. Un Quileute.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Quileute. Une tribu indienne qui vit au sud de Seattle. J'ai réussi à remonter sa piste jusqu'à la fin du siècle dernier. Apparemment, sa date de naissance exacte est le 14 janvier 1990.

- 1990 ?

- Ouais. Plutôt bien conservé, hein ? Sa femme, Vanessa, me pose plus de problèmes. J'ai trouvé des papiers la concernant datant de 2006, faisant mention d'une enfant de six ans. Ceux de Jacob, faits à la même date, indiquent comme année de naissance 1980. Soit 10 ans de plus que son âge réel supposé. Et sur la photo, il ressemble effectivement plus à un jeune homme de 25-26 ans qu'à un ado de 16… et il n'a guère changé depuis !

- Et Matthew ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui antérieur aux 26 ans qu'il prétend avoir… »

Bon, c'est déjà ça …songea Johanna avec une pointe de soulagement.

« Il serait né dans le Nevada, poursuivit son frère, mais ses papiers provenant de la même source que ceux des immortels, j'émets quelques réserves quant à leur fiabilité. Aucune inscription en faculté. S'il a fait des études, c'est sous un autre nom.

- Quel est le rapport entre les Wolf, ou les Black, peu importe, avec les huit autres ? »

_Question à un milliard de dollars._

« Ça, je n'en sais trop rien. Jacob et Vanessa semblent posséder la même longévité, même s'ils sont plus « jeunes », que le clan des visages pâles aux yeux étranges. Les trois Wolf sont actionnaires au même titre que les autres sur tous les avoirs du groupe. Des serviteurs humains qui ont été récompensés, peut-être ?

- Mouai, pourquoi pas… »

Ils se turent un instant, méditant ensembles à 4 500 km et 3 fuseaux horaires de distance.

« OK. Ils sont où, en ce moment ? questionna Johanna.

- Sans compter celui que tu as sous la main, les deux supposés humains se sont faits très discrets ces derniers temps. Ils ont eu un visa dernièrement pour les Bahamas, mais à part ça, le calme plat. Quant aux huit autres, je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Ils ont disparu de mes écrans radars, entends par là qu'il n'y a plus aucune activité, comptable ou autre, depuis environ trois ans. Leur dernière localisation était au fin fond d'un trou perdu du Canada. Ils en sont partis sans laisser de trace…pffuit, envolés !

- Merde.

- Mais comme je suis un type génial, j'ai quand même quelque chose qui peut se révéler intéressant : j'ai pris le temps de traquer l'appel que ton patron a eu de sa cousine. Et devine d'où il provenait ? »

Johanna ne réfléchit que deux secondes :

« … de la tribu quileute.

- Bravo, Jo ! Je vois que les ti punch ne t'ont pas ramolli la cervelle !

- Et du côté de l'ordi que j'ai piraté, tu as pêché quoi ?

- Eh, ho, tu me prends pour Superman ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps ? Faut que je dorme, aussi, parfois !

- C'est vrai, désolée, excuse-moi…

- Bon, en vérité j'ai fouiné un peu dedans en attendant que tu reviennes de ta promenade en bateau…

- Crétin !

- Oui, je t'aime aussi ! De toute façon, rien d'intéressant. Une pauvre petite connexion web qui s'ennuie toute seule dans son coin, et qui a servi à pas grand chose si ce n'est consulter des sites de bagnoles, des annonces immobilières très très haut de gamme, enfin des trucs du genre. Pas de boîte mail, aucun dossier perso, rien que des bases de données concernant un projet sur les téléphones mobiles …

- Sans doute le contrat qu'il veut décrocher …

- Vu la pauvreté et l'ancienneté des programmes qu'il contient, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait acheté ce PC récemment, juste pour cette occasion !

- Comme son téléphone mobile…

- Comme son téléphone mobile. »

_Ce qui confirme qu'il doit être au courant de quelque chose au sujet de l'enquête…Bien la peine que je joue les acrobates pour aller chercher ce fichu ordi !_ songea Johanna avec dépit.

Nouvelle pause méditative.

« Alors, demanda Jordy, quel est la suite du programme ? J'appelle Harry ? »

_Oui_, lui criait la petite voix de la raison. _Laisse-le se débrouiller avec les méchants aliens, ou quoiqu'ils soient d'autres … Tu n'apprendras rien de plus en restant à la LG, et surtout, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes, voir beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ça…_

Mais elle répondit :

« Oui, mais dis-lui juste qu'ils sont apparemment immortels, insiste sur les dons caritatifs, et dis-lui aussi que tu as perdu leur piste…

- Je vois… que les bons côtés, hein ? Rien au sujet des meurtres, ou que tu te retrouves au milieu des Caraïbes avec un type qui a probablement vendu son âme au diable en échange de la jeunesse éternelle ? Elle est si extraordinaire, cette île, pour que tu n'ais pas envie de prendre tes jambes à ton cou ? »

_Pas l'île, non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec cette île…si tu savais ! … Merde !_

En proie à un conflit d'émotions, Johanna ne répondit pas.

A l'autre bout du continent, elle entendit son grand frère soupirer.

« Tu devais venir me voir à ton retour, dit-il d'une voix sérieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu laisses tomber, c'est moi qui monte à Seattle. »

_C'est vrai, je lui avais promis de prendre un billet de train… J'ai complètement oublié… !_

Pas la peine de l'en informer, ça n'aurait fait que le vexer, et avec raison.

« Tu viens à Seattle ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu te pointes à la réserve quileute toute seule, Jo, et ça, tu vas me le jurer sur la tête des parents ! »

_Me pointer à la … _

_Mais oui, pas la peine de te raconter des histoires, c'est exactement ce que tu avais en tête !_

Malgré le malaise qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis les révélations de Jordy, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de le revoir.

« Si maman t'entendais me demander de jurer, sur sa tête et celle de papa, en plus, tu passerais un sale quart d'heure ! répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix amusée.

- Ne te défile pas. Jure. Ou je balance tout à Harry !

- Ça va, ça va ! Je le jure !

- Sur leur tête !

- Je te donne ma parole, sur la tête des parents, que je n'irai pas espionner ces pauvres… Quileutes, qui n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, sans toi !

- OK, approuva Jordy, apparemment rasséréné. Cette question réglée, explique à ton grand frère chéri pourquoi tu tiens tant à poursuivre cette enquête personnellement ?

- Enfin, Jordy, ça me parait évident ! Une mystérieuse famille immortelle, un secret paranormal, ça te donne pas envie, à toi ?

- A moi, oui, rien d'étonnant à ça ! Mais toi, qui as toujours été d'une navrante absence d'intérêt pour tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, même si tu montres des capacités hors du commun,- et que ta meilleure amie me fiche la frousse, ceci dit en passant-, tout d'un coup, tu te prends de passion pour cette histoire … permets-moi de m'étonner !

- Arrête, c'est pas parce que j'avais pas les murs de ma chambre tapissés de posters de films d'épouvantes comme toi que je suis totalement hermétique au… au… au frisson du mystère !

- Au frisson du mystère, que c'est joliment dit ! J'adore quand tu me mens, j'ai l'impression de te revoir à 6 ans, avec tes couettes… »

Johanna eut un claquement de langue agacée.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller, ils vont se demander ce que je fabrique, éluda-t-elle.

- Comme tu veux. Par contre, désolé de jouer les paranos, mais envoie-moi au moins deux signes de vie par jour, par mail, téléphone, signaux de fumée, comme tu veux, histoire que je n'attrape pas d'ulcère prématurément !

- Oui, maman.

- Quand est-ce que tu dois rentrer, d'ailleurs ?

- Je n'en sais rien encore… _le plus tôt sera le mieux …_

- Tiens-moi au courant !

- Promis… je t'embrasse !

- Fais attention à toi !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Bisous !

- Salut. »

Et il raccrocha.

Johanna leva les yeux et fixa son reflet dans le miroir… elle avait un teint verdâtre.

_Si je leur dis que j'ai un mal de mer à retardement, ils l'avaleront ?_

Elle posa d'une main tremblante l'ordinateur au sol, se leva pour faire couler de l'eau dans le lavabo, et s'en aspergea le visage. Le résultat ne fut guère probant.

_Bon, allez, en piste !_

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ignorant courageusement ses jambes flageolantes.


	17. Chapter 17 QUELQUES VERRES DE PLANTEUR

**Message perso**** : Bah, Cassis, tu connais pas les deux premières règles des fanfics ?**

**Règle n° 1**** : Une review n'est jamais pathétique, elle fait TOUJOURS plaisir à l'auteur.**

**Règle n° 2**** : Quand une review ressemble à : « oua ton istoire je la kife tro, cé tro bien mes quan mathew y se tape joana ? », se reporter à la règle n°1.**

**( ne cherchez pas, j'en ai pas reçues de comme ça !^^)**

**Et oui, Jordy, en grand fan de SF, voit des petits hommes verts partout… moi j'aurais vu des elfes, mais ça c'est pass'que je me suis retapée « Les Deux Tours » en DVD il n'y a pas longtemps… en tout cas, j'aurais pas pensé vampires, c'est sûr !**

**Bon, fin du message perso, maintenant si on allait déguster :**

QUELQUES VERRES DE PLANTEURS

S'attendant à être la dernière à rejoindre la terrasse au bord de la piscine, Johanna fut surprise de constater que seule Annabelle y était attablée, avec pour unique compagnie un saladier empli presque à ras bord de planteur, dont elle sirotait un verre, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Quand elle entendit Johanna s'approcher, la Française lui adressa un pauvre petit sourire triste.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** lui demanda la jeune femme.

- **Oh, rien… rien de nouveau… ma copine Charlotte vient de m'envoyer des photos de Romain entrain d'embrasser une fille dans un bar…**

- **Aïe… là, effectivement, tu es fixée …**

- **Oui… Charlotte s'est surpassée ! Elle a prit au moins 20 photos, et elle me les a toutes envoyées… à croire que ça lui fait plaisir !** »

Johanna resta silencieuse. Si elle se fiait à son expérience de la nature humaine, il n'était effectivement pas impossible que la fameuse Charlotte se réjouisse secrètement que son amie, malgré sa richesse et sa beauté, puisse connaître ce genre de déception comme n'importe qui.

La mâchoire crispée, la Française posa un peu brusquement son verre sur la table.

Se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'un remontant elle aussi, Johanna en prit un vide, et le tendit à la jeune fille :

**« ****Allez, sers-moi, on va porter un toast !** »

Sans sourire, Annabelle remplit le verre à l'aide de la louche posée dans le saladier, en mettant autant à côté.

S'abstenant de tout commentaire, Johanna le leva à hauteur de son visage et dit d'une voix solennelle :

« **Aux infidèles et aux jalouses ! Que leurs yeux pourrissent dans leurs orbites !**»

La jeune fille eut un rire bref.

**« ****On dirait une malédiction !** dit-elle en souriant.

- **Tout à fait. Tu connais ces vieux classiques, la série des Harry Potter ? J'ai tout appris là-dedans !**

- **J'ai juste vu les films, je n'aime pas lire…**

- **Les premières versions ?**

- **Non, les remakes, faut pas exagérer !**** »**

Johanna eut un petit sourire de connivence, et but une gorgé de l'excellent planteur.

**« ****Coralie doit être elle aussi un peu sorcière pour réussir un truc aussi délicieux !**» s'exclama la jeune femme.

Annabelle opina en silence.

**« ****Où sont les autres ? **

- **Mon père et Matthew sont encore entrain de parler affaire, quant à ma chère belle-mère, je n'en sais rien.**** »**

Elles retombèrent dans un mutisme un peu morose.

Johanna but son verre d'un trait et s'en servit un autre. Se callant confortablement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, elle replia ses jambes sous elle et sirota pensivement.

_Alors, on en est où ?_

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

_Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver, dans cette réserve indienne ?_

_Pprrff… J'sais pas…_

_Et pour Matthew, on fait quoi ?_

_Ben avec Matthew, on…_

Son dialogue un peu schizophrène s'interrompit subitement quand, à l'évocation de l'Amérindien, des images classées X s'imposèrent dans son esprit.

Le corps en feu, elle avala précipitamment ce qui restait dans son verre et se le remplit à nouveau.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

**« ****Tu sais ce qui va me plus me manquer avec Romain ?** dit Annabelle, interrompant opportunément les pensées de Johanna.

- **Non, quoi ?**

- **Le sexe. C'est un vrai dieu au lit… ****»**

Johanna s'étrangla à moitié dans son verre, et fixa la jeune fille avec ahurissement, partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation.

Elle fut dispensée de répondre par l'arrivée de Coralie.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Annabelle, votre amie Charlotte est au téléphone…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas amené l'appareil ici ?

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, j'ai pensé que vous préfèreriez lui parler en privé, j'ai laissé le téléphone dans votre chambre…

- OK, j'y vais. »

Sans un regard pour Johanna, la jeune fille se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Avec un petit sourire gêné, Coralie prit elle aussi congé avant que la jeune femme ne la félicite pour son planteur.

Restée seule, Johanna laissa un instant son esprit vagabonder, avant de se ressaisir précipitamment : ses pensées repartaient du côté de Wolf, sans qu'elle en ait eu vraiment conscience. Mal à l'aise, elle se leva pour aller se rafraîchir les idées en nageant quelques brasses dans la piscine. Arrivée au bord de l'eau, elle ôta son short et son t-shirt, et avança à grand pas dans le bassin. Quand elle s'immergea jusqu'au cou d'un bon, l'eau tiède l'enveloppa comme une caresse, et elle frissonna.

_Bon, je crois que je vais plutôt opter pour la douche froide !_

La jeune femme se sentait inexplicablement fébrile. Une douce et étrange douleur avait élu domicile aux creux de ses reins, et son ventre semblait pulser au rythme des battements de son cœur.

Le soleil avait fini de se coucher, et les premières étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel. Tout était calme, silencieux, sans un souffle de vent, sans un bruissement d'insecte.

Prenant une respiration tremblante, Johanna porta une main à sa gorge et sortit du bassin à pas hésitants.

Des images de Matthew l'enlaçant, la caressant, l'embrassant, la faisait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Gémissant, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux.

_C'est pas normal… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?…_

Elle joignit les mains et les plaça entre ses genoux, leva le visage au ciel en fermant les yeux et inspira profondément une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras.

Johanna poussa un cri en ouvrant les yeux, et Philippe Bonnet recula brusquement.

La proximité du Français lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle se leva précipitamment et lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« **Vous allez bien ?** s'inquiéta son hôte.

- **Pas vraiment, **répondit sincèrement la jeune femme**. Je dois faire une insolation… je vais m'allonger un moment dans ma chambre…**

- **Permettez que je vous accompagne !**

- **Non, merci, ça ira… je n'ai que cinquante mètres à faire…**

- **J'insiste, Johanna, laissez-moi vous aider !**** »**

Ce disant, Philippe Bonnet s'était approché de Johanna et l'attrapa par le poignet, tout en lui enserrant la taille de son bras libre en la tirant vers lui.

Avec un grognement de dégoût, la jeune femme s'arracha violemment de son étreinte en reculant. Plus besoin de douche froide, son corps tremblait à présent de rage, et le pouvoir palpitait dans sa poitrine, ne demandant qu'à jaillir, à envoyer le Français voltiger à 15 mètres d'elle.

Entre ses dents serrées, elle cracha d'une voix vibrante de colère :

« **Ne m'approchez pas, espèce d'ordure, ou vous le regretterez !** »

Le sourire enjôleur de Bonnet se fanât un instant, laissant paraître étonnement et inquiétude, mais l'assurance du sexagénaire reprit bien vite le dessus.

« **Allons, ma jolie, du calme** ! susurra-t-il en s'approchant de Johanna, les bras écarté en signe d'apaisement. **Je veux juste t'aider. Viens, approche, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer…** »

Un goût métallique dans la bouche, la jeune femme reculait pour rester hors de portée du Français. Au bord de la panique, elle hésitait entre le faire voler loin d'elle avec option fractures multiples, ou plus simplement lui allonger un direct du droit, quand la plus belle voix du monde gronda dans le dos de Bonnet :

« Il y a un problème ? »

Matthew Wolf se tenait à dix mètres d'eux, les bras croisés, le visage dénué de toute expression, semblable à une imposante statue.

Bonnet ne s'y trompa pas, et bafouilla des paroles inintelligibles qui pouvaient ressembler à des excuses. Quant à Johanna, elle fut submergée par un tel soulagement qu'une fois encore ses jambes cédèrent, et elle se retrouva de nouveau à genoux.

En quelques enjambées, Matthew fut à ses côtés. Il repoussa Bonnet avec une telle force que le Français recula sur trois bons mètres et ne garda son équilibre que par miracle. Et encore, Johanna eut l'impression que le jeune homme n'avait pas donné libre court à toute sa puissance, loin de là.

« On se verra plus tard », dit l'Indien, menaçant.

Cette fois, Bonnet s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Matthew se pencha vers Johanna, et ses cheveux détachés, plus noirs que la nuit, chatouillèrent l'épaule droite de la jeune femme.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, et sa voix chaude semblait de velours.

Johanna se sentit sourire bêtement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Au lieu de répondre, elle leva la main et passa ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure de son patron.

« Saluuut ! » dit-elle avec ravissement.

Les yeux de l'Indien s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Johanna, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

La jeune femme gloussa, et abandonna les cheveux de Matthew pour caresser son visage inquiet, faisant glisser ses doigts de sa tempe à son menton, pour finir par suivre le contour de ses lèvres.

« Saaaluuut ! » gloussa-t-elle à nouveau, souriant toujours alors que le jeune homme lui prenait la main doucement mais fermement, l'éloignant de lui.

« Bon, visiblement, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal… »

Il poussa gentiment la jeune femme vers l'arrière, et passa un bras dans son dos et un autre sous ses jambes. Sans aucun effort, il la souleva et se redressa, puis se dirigea précautionneusement vers leurs chambres.

Avec un soupir de ravissement, Johanna noua ses mains autour de la nuque de son sauveur.

« Vous allez m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

_Stoooooooooooooooooooop ! Mais c'est quoi ce déliiiiiiiire ?_

Johanna avait l'impression d'habiter un corps qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, comme dans certains livres de science-fiction que lui prêtait son frère.

Une autre personne semblait avoir pris les commandes, et malheureusement, elle ne paraissait pas des plus farouches.

Prise de panique, la jeune femme tenta de se concentrer pour recouvrer ses esprits, mais le seul résultat fut le début d'un fou rire.

Matthew, lui, n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de rire.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien, répondit Johanna, toujours hilare. Il ne peut rien m'arriver quand je suis avec vous ! Vous êtes mon prince charmant, hein ? »

La Johanna lucide se prit métaphoriquement la tête dans les mains : _non, je viens pas de dire ça… je crois que je vais mourir de honte…_

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et ce mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude sur son visage fit rire la jeune femme de plus belle.

« Johanna, vous avez bu ou mangé quelque chose depuis notre retour ? »

La partie de son esprit qui possédait encore des neurones envoya l'information à celle ayant le QI d'une huître, qui, miracle, réussit à articuler :

« Du planteur !

- Beaucoup ?

- Naaaan…. Trois verres ! … ou quatre, peut-être… j'sais pu…. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant leurs chambres, et Matthew entra dans la sienne. Il posa avec précaution son fardeau sur son lit, mais la jeune femme refusa de dénouer ses mains, l'obligeant à rester penché sur elle.

« J'ai pas droit à un petit bisou, alors ? gémit-elle. Ou plus… ça serait le moment, hein, j'en ai jamais eu autant envie que cette nuit ! Tu sens vraiment très bon, j'aimerais bien te mordiller un peu partout, pour savoir quel goût tu as, c'est normal, ça ? J'avoue que j'y connais pas grand-chose… »

_Bon ben ça y est, je veux mourir. Pitié, faites que plus jamais je ne retrouve mon état normal._

Gentiment, il détacha les mains de Johanna, et se pencha sur elle pour lui embrasser le front. Un baiser on ne peut plus chaste. Même dans le petit coin obscur où la conscience de la jeune femme avait trouvé refuge, elle ressentit la douleur de la déception.

Sa peine dut se lire sur son visage, car Matthew s'accroupit devant elle et lui saisit le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'un étrange éclat, un feu sombre qui la fit frémir, augmentant la douleur au creux de ses reins.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme se détourna.

« Johanna, dit-il d'une voix rauque, Johanna regarde-moi. »

Même sa voix jouait sur les nerfs à vif de la jeune femme comme un archer sur un violon, la faisant vibrer de désir. Le combat était perdu d'avance : elle replongea son regard dans celui de Matthew.

Il lui sourit, mais pas du sourire un peu moqueur dont il avait l'habitude. Celui-ci était à la fois grave et tendre, et un peu triste, aussi.

Prise d'une irrésistible envie de le consoler, Johanna lui caressa la joue de sa main libre, et il lui lâcha le menton pour la recouvrir de la sienne. Il ferma un instant les paupières en se penchant sur le côté, prenant légèrement appui sur la jeune femme, sa joue chaude et lisse se lovant dans la main de Johanna. Puis il l'ôta de son visage et embrassa l'intérieur du poignet, là où la peau est la plus tendre, lui arrachant un soupir étranglé.

Le sourire de Matthew s'élargit, et il repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Tu as les plus beaux yeux du monde, on te l'a déjà dit ? murmura-t-il. Ils ont la couleur des feuilles au printemps, quand la forêt renaît… »

Même sa référence à la forêt ne gâcha pas l'immense bonheur que fit naître ce compliment dans le cœur de Johanna.

Rendue muette d'émotion, elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Non. Personne ne l'a dit. Mais personne n'aurait eu le droit de le dire. Personne d'autre que toi._

Elle retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

_Oh non, oh non, je pouvais continuer de la fermer ? C'était trop beau, quand j'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots, au moins ça m'empêchait de dire des conneries !_

…_d'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que tu lui aies annoncé le scoop de l'année, là !..._ fit la petite voix de la raison d'un ton blasé.

Effectivement, Matthew ne parut pas surpris par la nouvelle, mais il se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Johanna. La jeune femme allait se lever à son tour quand il fit volte face.

« Non, ne bouge pas ! » dit-il d'un ton ferme, et elle interrompit son mouvement, surprise.

Son étonnement grandit quand il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, marmonnant dans sa barbe dans une langue que Johanna ne connaissait pas. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'arrête de nouveau devant la jeune femme et se baisse à son niveau, accroupi, mais plus éloigné que précédemment.

Matthew la fixa un instant, semblant en proie à un conflit intérieur, puis finit par secouer la tête.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, Johanna, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Si je te disais que tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire ou que l'eau que je bois, je serais encore loin de la réalité. »

La Johanna QI d'huître laissa un sourire niais s'épanouir à ces paroles. La Johanna cloisonnée dans la partie censée de son cerveau se dit qu'il poussait la métaphore un peu loin.

« Mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, ce soir, poursuivit-il. Et, franchement, quand on fera l'amour pour la première fois, j'aimerais autant que tu t'en souviennes le lendemain. Ou que tu n'aies pas envie de m'arracher les yeux d'avoir profité d'un moment d'égarement, si tu t'en souviens ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as absorbé, ce soir, mais je préfèrerais que tu aies toute ta tête… pour m'attribuer seul le mérite de te la faire perdre ! » conclue-t-il dans un sourire.

_Non !... enfin, je veux dire oui ! Oui ! On va faire comme ça ! Laisse-moi reprendre mes esprits !_

Mais l'autre Johanna ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

« Ça ne marchera pas, Matthew. Dés que j'aurai repris mes esprits, je ne te laisserai pas approcher à moins de trois mètres… »

L'Indien parut surpris du sérieux de la jeune femme. Puis il retrouva son sourire :

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai dit « quand » on fera l'amour, je n'ai pas dit « si ». On est fait l'un pour l'autre, ma chérie, et un jour tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte ! »

Le cœur de Johanna s'accéléra.

_On est fait l'un pour l'autre ? Ma chérie ? Il vient bien de m'appeler « ma chérie », là, hein ? _

Même la petite voix de la raison n'avait pu s'empêcher de sombrer dans la guimauve en entendant ces mots qu'elle avait si souvent rêvés qu'il prononce.

Matthew se releva souplement et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Sans hésiter, elle lui prit et se retrouva debout à ses côtés. Quand elle s'avança vers lui, comme attirée par un aimant, il recula et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de la jeune femme. Docilement, elle le suivit quand il y entra.

Il s'arrêta à proximité du lit de Johanna et la prit par les épaules, l'empêchant de s'approcher de lui. La jeune femme grimaça : cela lui rappelait désagréablement la façon dont Matthew avait tenue Clémence à distance la veille.

« J'ai deux mots à dire à Bonnet, l'informa-t-il. Toi, tu vas t'allonger et ne pas bouger d'ici.

- Tu vas revenir, hein ? le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, je repasserai voir comment tu vas. Et je t'apporterai quelque chose à manger, aussi.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. Mais après, tu resteras avec moi ? insista-t-elle. Je ne veux pas rester toute seule cette nuit… »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

« Je serais sage, promis… Je veux juste que tu sois à côté de moi… autrement je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser à Bonnet et à ce qui a failli arriver au bord de la piscine…

- Je ne crois pas que tu risques quoique ce soit de Bonnet après le petit entretien qu'on va avoir. Ta prise de bec avec Clémence aura des allures de soirée pyjama entre copines en comparaison ! »

Johanna craignait surtout de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser si elle se retrouvait une nouvelle fois confrontée aux assauts répugnants du sexagénaire, et qu'il finisse dans le même état que Benjamin. De plus, cet incident pouvait faire ressurgir son vieux cauchemar, et au fond d'elle-même, Johanna sentait que la présence de Matthew parviendrait à l'en protéger, à l'instar du loup gris de son rêve.

Mais elle ne le détrompa pas et se contenta de murmurer :

« S'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme la fixa un instant avant de répondre :

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me demandes ? »

Comme Johanna restait silencieuse, il secoua légèrement la tête :

« Non, je pense que non…tu es trop dans les vapes pour t'en rendre compte… » dit-il d'un ton où perçait une certaine ironie.

Puis il finit par capituler : « C'est bon, je resterai avec toi ».

Johanna lui sourit en tentant de se jeter à son cou, mais il l'en empêcha et lui dit d'une voix ferme :

« D'abord, je vais aller voir Bonnet. Quand je reviendrai, je veux que tu sois au lit, avec si possible autre chose sur toi qu'un simple maillot de bain. Par pitié, trouve quelque chose qui te couvre de la tête aux pieds, ça sera bien assez pénible pour moi comme ça. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, presque comme s'il prenait la fuite.

Son départ laissa Johanna un peu sonnée, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve trop réaliste, et qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité.

Machinalement, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et ôta son maillot. Complètement nue, elle fit face au miroir, et put voir ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillants aux pupilles un peu trop dilatées, son sourire exalté qui semblait fixé à ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns, rendus noirs par l'humidité, ondulaient souplement jusqu'à sa taille et cachaient en partie ses seins blancs qui tranchaient sur sa peau bronzée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se trouva pas simplement jolie, elle se trouva belle.

Songeuse, elle décrocha la nuisette de satin ivoire qu'elle avait achetée pour ce voyage. Elle l'enfila et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Retenue par de fines brettelles, elle s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Matthew l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue la veille, et il lui avait fait un compliment. L'esprit embrouillé de la jeune femme ne se souvenait plus trop lequel, mais elle était sûre que sa tenue lui avait plu.

_Il a dit que j'avais l'air d'une fée des bois_, se souvint soudain Johanna. _Décidément, il fait une fixation sur la forêt, cet homme…_

Elle sécha vigoureusement ses cheveux qui goutaient sur la nuisette, la rendant transparente par endroit, et sortit de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds.

La chambre était vide.

Obéissant aux consignes de Matthew, Johanna se glissa dans le lit, mit les coussins dans son dos et s'assit confortablement, en arrangeant le drap autour d'elle. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle posa sagement ses mains nouées sur ses cuisses et patienta.

Son dialogue intérieur en profita pour reprendre du service :

_Il avait dit : quelque chose qui te couvre de la tête aux pieds ! Là, c'est pas vraiment le cas !_ disait la Johanna désespérée.

_Eh, c'est une nuisette ! C'est ce qu'on met pour se coucher !_ répliqua son double dépravé.

_Enfile au moins une culotte !_ se lamentait encore Johanna.

_Pas question ! Y en a aucune assortie avec !_

L'arrivée de Matthew interrompit la négociation silencieuse. A la grande joie de la jeune femme, il était simplement vêtu d'un short de bain noir et vert qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore vu. Son visage était tendu, encore emprunt de colère. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Johanna, il se figea et serra un peu plus la mâchoire.

« Oh bon sang, la nuit va être longue ! » maugréa-t-il en se tournant pour refermer la porte.

Restant un instant dos à la jeune femme, il inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner et de se diriger au pied du lit. Rassemblant tout un tas de coussins qui jonchaient le sol, il commença à s'installer sur sa couche de fortune.

Johanna glissa hors du drap, avança à quatre pattes vers lui et s'arrêta au bord du lit en se baissant en position du Sphinx, assise sur ses pied et en appui sur ses coudes. Penchant la tête de côté, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien, je m'installe…

- Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux, tu sais…

- … écoute, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît ! »

Déjà lassée d'argumenter, Johanna se laissa glisser en bas du lit et s'approcha de la forteresse de coussins à quatre pattes, semblable à une improbable panthère, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle n'était pas consciente qu'elle offrait ainsi une vue imprenable sur son décolleté, mais elle ne put ignorer l'air affamé de Matthew qui avala péniblement sa salive.

Avec ce qui parut être un effort surhumain, il se leva précipitamment, fit un large détour pour éviter Johanna et s'assis au bord du lit.

« Viens te coucher ! » dit-il d'une voix abrupte.

L'éclat de désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux sombres démentait la rudesse de son ton, et Johanna souriait toujours quand elle se leva et marcha de l'autre côté du lit, accentuant à peine le balancement naturel de ses hanches.

Sans quitter l'Indien des yeux, prête à bondir s'il faisait mine de s'enfuir, elle se glissa à nouveau sous le drap et s'allongea.

Matthew fit de même, mais resta au bord du lit, sans se couvrir du drap, essayant de se faire tout petit. Vu sa carrure, cela relevait du plus haut comique, et Johanna rit doucement tout en se glissant plus prés de lui. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et entoura son torse du bras. Quand elle commença à caresser la peau chaude et ferme, il lui prit la main et l'enferma dans la sienne en soufflant d'une voix tremblante :

« Arrête… »

Le corps entier du jeune homme s'était raidi, et elle entendit contre son oreille son cœur accélérer comme s'il produisait un effort intense. Ses reins s'embrasèrent en écho, et elle lutta un instant pour échapper à son emprise et reprendre ses délicieuses explorations, mais il ne la lâcha pas et lui dit :

« Il y a une limite à ce que je vais pouvoir endurer…s'il te plaît, Johanna, reprends-toi… »

A ces mots, ce fut au tour de Johanna de se raidir.

_Bon sang, il a raison… Merde, ce serait minable si ça se passait comme ça… _

Elle se recula un peu et se rassit une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Je te l'expliquerai demain. »

Johanna s'apprêtait à protester mais il la réduisit au silence en poursuivant :

« Tu as ma parole, je te dirai pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Mais ça attendra ! Maintenant, tu vas bien sagement te rallonger, et fermer les yeux, et demain, on aura plein choses à se dire. »

Tout en parlant, il incitait Johanna à se réinstaller sous le drap, frémissant à peine quand elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule.

Ayant recouvré un semblant de maîtrise sur ses actes, la jeune femme remit le bras sur le torse nu de l'Indien, mais resta sagement immobile. Il demeura figé comme une statue durant quelques minutes, mais finit par se détendre. Il déposa même un léger baiser au sommet du front de Johanna, et elle le caressa de la joue en réponse.

« Il me tarde de voir ta tête demain matin… murmura-t-il. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas te souvenir de tout… ça promet d'être drôle ! »

_Sûr. J'en ris d'avance…_

**Message perso bis ( oui, excusez-moi, je m'étale un peu à ce chapitre ) :**

**Hedwige, la balle est dans ton camp !**


	18. Chapter 18 CONFIDENCES

**Message perso : merci, Ghost , pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite !**

**Et à ce propos, vacances oblige, je ne pourrai sans doute pas poster la semaine prochaine… alors à dans deux semaines !**

**CONFIDENCES**

Johanna roula sur le dos en se protégeant les yeux de son bras. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'éveiller tout à fait, l'esprit s'accrochant encore aux derniers fils du sommeil.

Puis tout lui revint, comme un élastique qu'on aurait tiré à l'extrême avant de brutalement le relâcher.

Elle s'assit brusquement, la peur au ventre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle était seule dans la chambre.

La jeune femme repoussa violemment le drap pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain, prise d'une soudaine nausée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle resta un instant incertaine, essayant de contenir la panique qui la submergeait à l'idée de ce qui avait failli se passer la veille.

_Failli ? Tu t'es littéralement jetée à son cou, tu lui as avoué que tu crevais d'envie de coucher avec lui, autant dire que tu es grillée, ma grande !_

Johanna inspira à fond en serrant les poings.

_Oui, mais le pire a été évité. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien de rien…_

_Rien, vraiment ?… pas sûre qu'il soit du même avis…_

Exaspérée, elle jura tout haut :

« Et merde ! »

Se fusillant du regard dans le miroir, elle fit couler de l'eau froide dans le lavabo et s'en aspergea le visage.

Cet accès de colère lui fit du bien. Malgré la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait encore la gorge, elle se sentait reprendre un peu d'assurance.

Elle enchaîna avec un brossage de dents vigoureux, tout en élaborant un plan de défense.

_Je vais faire comme si je ne me souvenais de rien… ça peut marcher… de toute façon, j'ai pas le choix : c'est ça, ou je suis vraiment dans la panade._

Et comme elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même, des images et des sensations de la nuit précédente se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Matthew, la douceur et la chaleur déconcertante de sa peau cuivrée, son odeur enivrante, son regard noir où elle sombrait, l'infini sentiment de sécurité quand elle était dans ses bras…

« Johanna ? »

La jeune femme sursauta, et l'abjecte panique la submergea à nouveau.

Il était dans la chambre.

« Je suis dans la salle de bain ! »

Elle grimaça : sa gorge serrée l'avait fait croasser comme une grenouille.

Johanna tendit l'oreille, aux aguets.

Silence.

« Et tu comptes en sortir un jour ? » finit par dire Matthew.

Telle une souris en cage, la jeune femme fit le tour de la pièce, comme si un passage secret allait apparaître par magie. Elle avait bien conscience de l'absurdité de son attitude, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. A croire qu'un instinct de bête traquée avait prit le dessus sur son esprit rationnel.

« Ah, et au cas où tu envisagerais prétendre avoir tout oublié, poursuivit le jeune homme, je viens de voir Annabelle, qui a eu le même petit souci que toi, et elle se souvient de tout... »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

_Bon… plan A foutu. T'as un plan B ?_

S'armant de courage, Johanna ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

Matthew se tenait devant la baie vitrée dont il avait tiré les rideaux, sa silhouette d'athlète se découpant à la lumière du soleil tropical.

« Bonjour, Johanna ! »

La jeune avala péniblement sa salive. Des émotions puissantes et contradictoires assaillaient son esprit : jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi gênée de sa vie, et en même temps, elle brûlait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de se retrouver lovée tout contre lui, de le sentir, de le toucher… Il lui fallut bien cinq secondes pour se ressaisir.

« Bonjour… »

Elle n'osait pas avancer, et restait immobile, sur le pas de la porte.

« Viens, sors de là, je ne vais pas te manger ! » lança Matthew, le sourire goguenard.

Piquée dans sa fierté, Johanna releva le menton et avança dans la chambre comme si elle entrait dans la cage aux lions.

« Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il, affable, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement contenu.

- J'ai connu mieux, répondit la jeune femme en mettant un point d'honneur à soutenir son regard. .

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- J'en meurs d'envie ! »

Matthew eut un rire bref, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, face à la baie. Se retournant à demi vers Johanna, il tapota à côté de lui en geste d'invite.

Le dos raide, la jeune femme contourna le lit et s'installa à une distance de sécurité raisonnable de l'Indien.

« Allez, crache ta pilule ! dit Johanna d'un ton brusque.

- Annabelle et toi avez été droguées, hier soir.

- Le planteur ?

- C'est exact.

- Par Philippe Bonnet ?

- Par Clémence.

- La garce ! fulmina Johanna. Mais pourquoi ?

- La drogue était censée faire disparaître toutes les inhibitions. Je crois qu'elle espérait que tu finisses dans le lit de son mari…

- Quoi ?

- Elle a téléphoné à Charlotte, et a fait chercher Annabelle par Coralie pour que tu te retrouves seule. Ah, Annabelle n'a plus de meilleure amie, entre parenthèses ! La drogue aidant, elle s'est lancée dans un vrai règlement de comptes à propos de photos, de jalousie, et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'elle m'a raconté… Enfin bref… pour en revenir à Clémence, elle a dit à son mari de l'attendre devant la piscine, qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard…

- Elle voulait avoir la voie libre pour encore te sauter dessus ?

- Même pas. Ray était chargé de me tenir à distance en m'occupant, pour l'aider à un truc quelconque. C'est lui qui m'a dit que quelque chose de pas net se tramait, sa femme lui avait demandé de me prévenir…

- Mais alors elle voulait quoi ?

- Elle pensait que si tu couchais avec Bonnet, je serais furieux et je te laisserais tomber, et que toi, tu te dégoûterais de lui avoir céder. Double bonus ! »

Johanna resta un instant sans voix, atterrée par une vengeance aussi tordue qu'immonde. Elle frémit à l'idée, non pas qu'elle ait pu coucher avec le Français, chose qui lui paraissait inconcevable, même sous l'emprise du plus puissant des psychotropes, mais que la maîtrise de son pouvoir, qu'elle travaillait sans relâche depuis plus d'une décennie, ait failli et qu'elle commit l'irréparable.

_Pas si puissante que ça, sa drogue désinhibitrice, finalement… enfin, ça dépend pour quoi…_

Il n'en restait pas moins que Clémence Bonnet avait tenté de la piéger. Une rage froide balaya tout autre sentiment.

« Où elle est, cette pétasse, que je lui refasse le portrait !, gronda Johanna en se levant vivement, tremblante de rage.

- Du calme, du calme ! Elle n'est plus sur l'île. Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas croiser ta route, et elle est partie pour Nassau toute la journée. »

Johanna se rassit lourdement et regarda Matthew avec un air de reproche.

Puis elle plissa les yeux et répliqua :

« Aucune importance, j'attendrai qu'elle revienne ! Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

- On part ce soir. »

La jeune femme resta interdite.

Devant son air stupéfait, Matthew enchaîna :

« J'ai négocié de façon un peu moins diplomatique que prévu, quand je suis retourné voir Bonnet, hier soir, et j'ai décroché le contrat. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste… le secouer un peu… on aurait conclu cette affaire depuis l'année dernière !

- Non, c'est vrai ? s'exclama Johanna, momentanément distraite de ses envies de meurtre.

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Et, cerise sur le gâteau, Bonnet met à notre disposition son avion privé ! Le retour va être bien plus confortable que l'allé ! »

Johanna tourna son regard par delà la baie vitrée, vers la piscine somptueuse et la lisière de la forêt tropicale, se demandant si elle était déçue ou soulagée de quitter si tôt cet endroit.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Matthew suivit son regard et dit :

« Je sais que tu te plaisais, ici, mais ne sois pas déçue : je compte bien mettre la main sur un petit paradis tropical, dans le genre de celui-ci, rien que pour nous deux ! »

Johanna lui jeta un regard oblique avant de reprendre obstinément son examen du paysage.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Tu m'en aurais voulu, Johanna, si j'avais… si on avait couché ensemble ? »

Johanna se sentit pâlir et se tourna pour lui faire face. Le visage de l'Indien était simplement curieux, mais elle sentait une tension sous-jacente.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il précisa :

« Je voudrais juste savoir si je n'ai pas passé la nuit la plus pénible de mon existence pour rien ...

- Pénible ? s'insurgea Johanna, se réfugiant dans l'ironie.

- J'ai déjà eu des moments durs, dans ma vie. Eh bien, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu m'as rajouté quelques barreaux…

- T'exagères pas un peu ? se récria-t-elle.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle ton attitude, hier soir ? Comment tu m'as…

- Non, stop, plus un mot, je me souviens parfaitement, merci de ne pas en rajouter ! » l'interrompit-elle précipitamment, cette fois-ci rouge comme une pivoine.

Obéissant, il se tut, se contentant de la fixer, l'air impassible.

Mal à l'aise, Johanna se tourna à nouveau face à la piscine. Elle remonta ses jambes contre elle et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, dans une attitude auto-protectrice inconsciente. Se rendant compte que sa nuisette ne convenait pas vraiment à ce genre de posture, elle reprit précipitamment sa position initiale.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche presque malgré elle :

« Non, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu… »

_Comment aurais-je pu ? Après l'avoir allumé comme je l'ai fait, il aurait été hypocrite de lui faire des reproches !_

« … mais j'aurais été déçue…

- Je m'en doutais… ! »

Tournant les yeux vers le jeune homme, elle vit qu'il se méprenait sur ses paroles.

« Pas de toi ! le détrompa-t-elle. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! »

Comme il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle se jeta à l'eau :

« Je suis vierge. »

Plusieurs émotions successives passèrent sur le visage de Matthew : surprise, réflexion, compréhension, surprise à nouveau.

« Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de ton signe astrologique », finit-il par dire, et elle fut bêtement soulagée de sa piètre tentative de dédramatiser la situation.

« Non, effectivement. Alors c'est vrai, oui, je préfèrerai être en possession de toute mes facultés le jour où… où je me lancerai…

- Hmm hmm, acquiesça le jeune homme. Heu… c'est pas courant, pour une fille de ton âge… ».

Johanna plongea dans les lacs sombres de son regard, et y trouva une sérénité, une paix qui la surprirent. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui raconter sa tragique agression, que tout son être réclamait qu'elle passe aux aveux devant l'homme dont elle était si désespérément amoureuse.

« OK, dit-elle en baissant la tête devant elle, se réfugiant momentanément derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Après tout, au point où j'en suis… »

Se redressant, elle se tourna légèrement pour faire face au jeune homme. Sur le visage de l'Indien se lisait un intérêt prudent.

« J'ai subi une tentative de viol quand j'étais enfant. »

Matthew pâlit en serrant la mâchoire, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle poursuivit :

« Ce n'étaient pas trois sales gosses qui m'ont lacérée à coup de couteau, c'était mon voisin, un type de 17 ans qui m'avait proposé de me raccompagner en voiture. Au lieu de ça, il m'a amenée au fin fond du bayou, et… »

Matthew n'était plus simplement pâle, il était livide. Se levant brusquement du lit, il s'avança vers la baie ouverte, tournant le dos à la jeune femme. La tension se lisait dans son attitude rigide, et il sembla même qu'il frémissait.

Pressée d'en terminer, elle conclue précipitamment :

« Après s'être un peu amusé avec son couteau, il s'est couché sur moi et… et j'ai réussi à le tuer. »

Surpris, Matthew se retourna vers Johanna, qui sursauta. Son geste avait été si vif que la jeune femme aurait juré avoir rêvé.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide en lui rappelant pour quelle raison elle se trouvait ici, avec lui.

Elle déballait toute sa vie à un type qui était certainement plus dangereux que Benjamin.

« Comment ? Comment tu as fait pour le tuer ? dit-il, visiblement ébahi.

-… heu, on peut laisser ce passage pour une autre séance confidences, tu veux bien ? J'aime pas trop parler de tout ça … »

Le jeune homme se rembrunit. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accroupit devant elle, et l'intensité de son regard la mit mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il tentait de la persuader de poursuivre par la seule force de sa volonté. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, et il en parut peiné.

« Johanna, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas comme ça, sans savoir … j'en suis malade… »

En temps normal, rien que le son velouté de sa voix l'aurait vaincue, mais la jeune femme, rendue déjà nerveuse par ses débuts d'aveux et l'attitude de l'Indien, sentit monter en elle l'exaspération familière qu'elle éprouvait au début de leur relation :

« Je ne dirai rien de plus, arrête tes salades ! J'ai retrouvé mes esprits, ne vas pas encore me sortir tes histoires d'air que tu respires ou je ne sais trop quelle idiotie à l'eau de rose ! »

Matthew se recula un peu en ouvrant grand les yeux, visiblement ahuri du mouvement de colère de Johanna, puis baissa à son tour la tête, cachant son expression à la vue de la jeune femme. Il resta un court moment immobile ainsi, souplement accroupi, les bras appuyés contre ses cuisses et les mains pendantes, effleurées par ses cheveux détachés.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, Johanna s'attendait à le voir en colère, ou blessé, mais certainement pas amusé. Pourtant, aucun doute possible sur le petit sourire en coin qu'il lui réservait habituellement.

« Tu ne me crois toujours pas, hein, quand je te dis que… nous sommes irrémédiablement destinés l'un à l'autre ? dit-il, la même note moqueuse dans la voix qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

- Pas vraiment, non, désolée, j'ai passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées.

- Très bien. Alors voyons comment tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ça : ton agression, je suis sûr qu'elle t'est arrivée… au mois de juin ! »

Ce fut au tour de Johanna d'écarquiller les yeux, le souffle coupé.

Le regard brûlant, toute trace d'amusement évanoui, il poursuivit :

« Et je peux même rajouter que ça s'est passé il y a 13 ans, et que tu avais donc… voyons… huit ans, et pas onze.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » murmura la jeune femme, glacée d'effroi.

Tous les dossiers concernant cette affaire avaient été systématiquement détruits par Harry en personne pour éviter que quiconque ne découvre le secret de sa future protégée. Il avait risqué sa carrière. Officiellement, Benjamin Gareth était mort d'une overdose.

« J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil, c'est ça ? tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

- Pas du tout, répondit Matthew en se redressant et en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il se trouve qu'il y a 13 ans, donc, le six juin pour être exact, il m'est arrivé quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais expliqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Le six juin… murmura la jeune femme.

- Oui… l'après-midi… j'ai été pris d'une… d'une sorte de frénésie… je sentais une urgence, on m'appelait, je devais aller vers le sud… »

Il se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots. Johanna était comme hypnotisée.

« Ma famille a dû se relayer nuit et jour pendant trois mois pour que je ne m'enfuis pas, tant ce besoin me brûlait …c'était toi que je tentais de rejoindre, aujourd'hui je le sais ! »

_Impossible !_ se répétait la jeune femme, encore et encore.

Il se rassit sur le lit.

« C'est pour cela que je ne te crois pas quand tu dis l'avoir tué. Si c'était réellement le cas, je n'aurais pas passé trois mois à essayer de tromper la vigilance de mes proches pour voler à ton secours… »

Johanna se serait bien levée pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre Matthew et elle, mais elle doutait que ses jambes flageolantes puissent lui être d'une aide quelconque.

Loin de la rassurer, les dernières paroles du jeune homme augmentèrent sa confusion.

Trois mois, c'était le temps qu'elle avait mis à sortir de l'état tour à tour apathique et agressif où l'avait plongée sa douloureuse agression. Trois mois où même sa propre famille craignait de l'approcher, de peur de subir le même sort que Benjamin. Trois longs mois qui restaient dans sa mémoire comme un cauchemar sans fin.

Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

_Nom de Dieu, qui __EST__ ce type ?_

« Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite comment tu sais tout ça, je te jure que ça va très mal se passer ! » gronda Johanna.

Matthew ne sembla pas alarmé par la menace de la jeune femme, mais ne se moqua pas d'elle non plus. Au contraire, son visage était emprunt d'une gravité qu'elle lui avait rarement vue.

« Je t'expliquerai tout, très bientôt. Enfin, autant que cela puisse s'expliquer…

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? l'interrompit-elle agressivement.

- Parce que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Ça demande certaines… preuves, que je ne peux pas te montrer ici. »

Peu encline à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Je n'ai même pas droit aux grandes lignes ? dit-elle d'une voix acide.

- Je vois bien que tu es en colère, mais fais-moi confiance !

- Tu me le diras quand ? Quand on sera de retour à Seattle ? »

L'Indien fit une grimace en secouant négativement la tête.

« J'ai une affaire assez urgente à régler, dès mon arrivée. Je t'appellerai dès que je serai… disponible. »

Ce qui rappela à Johanna qu'elle aussi avait des projets à son retour, qui impliquaient une virée dans une obscure réserve indienne dont elle ignorait encore l'existence la veille au matin.

« OK, dit-elle sans sourire. Pour être franche, je pense qu'on devrait carrément éviter de se revoir, à l'avenir. Tout ça, c'est trop bizarre… désolée. »

_Voilà enfin une bonne décision ! Et tu devrais même laisser tomber cette stupide virée chez les Quileutes, et passer immédiatement le bébé à Harry, comme une grande fille raisonnable !_

Mais si elle était enfin assez effrayée pour prendre ses jambes à son cou et mettre le plus de distance possible entre Matthew Wolf et elle, Johanna ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa visite à la tribu indienne. Elle espérait seulement y apprendre une partie des réponses au mystère de cet homme, et ainsi s'affranchir définitivement de l'attraction indécente qu'il exerçait sur elle.

_Et après, je retourne sous mon soleil de Louisiane, et je noie mon chagrin dans les crèmes glacées et le chocolat, comme ils disent dans les magasines pour filles !_

Matthew l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« Je comprends. Je sais que tout ça doit te paraître étrange et un peu… effrayant, et s'il te faut du temps, eh bien… tu peux en prendre autant que tu voudras. J'attendrai.

- Je te trouve bien trop compréhensif …à vrai dire, c'est pas vraiment fait pour me rassurer… »

Le sourire « made in Wolf » réapparut, et le jeune homme se leva, marquant la fin de leur entretient pour le moins perturbant :

« C'est parce que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de connaître mes secrets ! Tu ne tiendras pas une heure quand je t'appellerai avant de courir me rejoindre pour savoir… pour comprendre ce qui nous arrive à tous les deux ! »

Hélas, il avait probablement raison…


	19. Chapter 19 RETOUR A SEATTLE

Message perso : Julie, tu vas être déçue, c'est pas pour tout de suite que Johanna va avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais bon, relativisons, elle n'en a jamais été aussi près ! ^^ Quant à Jacob,attention spoile, on le verra... dans une semaine !... mais... heu... il sera... loin... de dos... la nuit... dans le brouillard... bref, il ne fera qu'apparaître ... (j'ai tendance à garder le meilleur pour la fin ;-)

Et pour toutes celles qui attendent les Cullen, ben... j'avais dit une vingtaine de chapitres, et ... allez, ils débarqueront sûrement avant le trentième ! Enfin, j'espère...

**RETOUR A SEATTLE**

Décidément, les Bonnet avaient le goût du luxe.

Le siège en cuir crème où était installée Johanna était plus confortable que son lit en Louisiane. Elle regarda par le hublot Nassau qui s'éloignait, baigné dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant.

Ils atterriraient à Seattle à quatre heures du matin, heure locale.

Jordy, qui avait été prévenu de son retour, devait la rejoindre dans la journée.

Je ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir un peu, histoire d'être bonne à quelque chose demain…

Johanna se cala plus profondément dans le siège et renversa la tête sur le dossier. Son regard s'arrêta sur Matthew, installé en face d'elle, en grande conversation téléphonique. Il parlait cette étrange langue exotique qu'il avait déjà utilisée devant la jeune femme, sans doute du quileute. Même si elle n'en comprenait pas un mot, elle devinait à l'attitude soucieuse de l'Indien qu'il ne parlait pas de la pluie et du beau temps. Les sourcils froncés, la voix basse, il jetait des coups d'œil irrités vers le hublot avant de reporter son regard devant lui, dans le vague. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence de la jeune femme.

Johanna ne savait pas trop si elle en était frustrée ou ravie.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Matthew lui avait accordé toute la tranquillité qu'elle désirait suite à leur conversation du matin. Le jeune homme lui avait même organisé une sortie en mer qui avait pris une bonne partie de la journée, seule, avec Ray pour unique compagnie.

Quand Johanna s'était étonnée qu'Annabelle n'ait pas souhaité l'accompagner, Matthew avait rétorqué qu'il pensait qu'elle devait faire un peu le point sur les derniers événements de sa vie, et que la présence de l'adolescente n'était pas indispensable. Le tout enrobé de beaucoup de « si », de « peut-être », « il serait mieux que », histoire que la jeune femme ne se vexe pas de cette prise en main de son temps libre.

Au final, Johanna lui en fut secrètement reconnaissante. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de refuser la présence de la jeune Française si cette dernière avait souhaité venir avec elle, alors que cette escapade en solitaire lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Comme une pause entre la tourmente de ces derniers jours et le chaos des révélations qu'elle espérait proches.

Johanna ferma les yeux et se remémora l'instant où elle s'était retrouvée seule, éloignée du yacht, flottant sur le dos, sereine.

Aucune décision cruciale, aucune prise de conscience qui allaient changer radicalement le cour étrange qu'avait suivi sa vie ces derniers jours n'avaient été élaborées. Elle s'était juste sentie apaisée, heureuse, libre, hors de portée de vampires, extra terrestres ou autres immortels.

Hors de portée de l'homme fascinant et terrifiant à la fois, qui connaissait inexplicablement certains de ses secrets, alors que lui-même restait un mystère.

Juste elle, le soleil, le ciel et l'océan. Comme si elle avait vécu le matin du monde.

Johanna rouvrit les yeux, pour voir ceux de Matthew rivés sur elle. Il avait terminé sa conversation, et arborait un visage neutre.

« Tu peux aller sur le lit, si tu veux dormir », proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme jeta un regard à l'immense couche qui trônait en queue de l'appareil et refusa d'un signe de tête.

« Merci, ça ira.

- Tu as tort, tu serais mieux installée ! Et je te promets de te le laisser pour toi toute seule ! »

Johanna se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et rétorqua :

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça ».

Puis, dans une volonté assumée de changer de sujet, elle poursuivit :

« Des ennuis ? » en désignant d'un signe de tête le téléphone posé sur la tablette à côté de Matthew.

« Oui, acquiesça l'Indien.

- Tu as le droit de m'en parler, ou bien c'est secret-défense, comme le reste ? »

Le jeune homme hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre :

« Une sombre histoire de tentative d'O.P.A. qui dure, et qui commence à me prendre sérieusement la tête. Rien de bien passionnant.

- Ah. C'était quoi, cette langue que tu parlais ?

- … du navajo.

- C'est ta langue maternelle ?

- Non. Ma mère est blanche. C'est mon père, qui est indien.

- C'était lui, que tu avais, au téléphone ?

- Oui. »

Jamais encore Matthew ne s'était autant dévoilé.

Johanna se tut, le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Bon, faisons le tri ! Les bobards, pour commencer : je parierai sur l'O.P.A., et le navajo. Ensuite, les vérités : l'origine raciale de ses parents ? Et qu'il était avec son père, soi-disant décédé, au téléphone ? En fait, c'est Sam qui m'a dit qu'il était orphelin, lui n'a jamais rien laissé entendre de tel…

Espérant que ces confidences inespérées allaient continuer, Johanna poursuivit :

« Ça n'a pas été trop dure, pour tes parents ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… de former un couple métissé… je sais que les a priori ont la vie dure, même encore de nos jours… »

Matthew éclata de rire. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! répondit-il, toujours souriant. C'était vraiment un couple improbable !

- Pourquoi ? »

L'Indien prit le temps de la réflexion, et Johanna craignit qu'il ne refuse de répondre à cette question. Mais il finit par dire :

« Et bien, tu vois l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette ? Ça te donne une idée de l'entente qui régnait entre ma famille paternelle et ma famille maternelle !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, si ce n'est pire !

- Et comment ils ont réussi à surmonter ça ? »

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Johanna ne pensait plus à seulement soutirer des informations au jeune homme, elle était sincèrement fascinée par cette histoire.

« Rien de bien originale : entre autre, les deux clans se sont alliés pour combattre un ennemi commun. Tu connais le vieil adage : les ennemis de mes ennemis… »

Elle hocha la tête en silence.

« Mais même sans ça, rien ni personne n'aurait pu les empêcher de faire leur vie ensemble, conclue Matthew.

- Ça s'est mieux terminé que Roméo et Juliette, donc !

- Heureusement, sinon je ne serai pas là !

- Ça, ça n'engage que toi… »

Oups…

« J'ai pensé tout haut, là, hein ? questionna la jeune femme, faussement contrite.

- On dirait, oui. Et arrête de faire cette tête, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès ! »

Johanna lui sourit en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Parle-moi encore de ta famille…

- Non, c'est bon, tu auras droit à assez d'histoires comme ça quand je te les présenterai, on va parler un peu de la tienne, maintenant ! »

A cette nouvelle, la jeune femme resta bouche bée.

« Me présenter à ta famille ? » réussit-elle enfin à articuler.

Matthew soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, bon, OK, maugréa-t-il. On va instaurer une règle : je vais faire comme si notre couple allait de soi, et toi tu vas jouer le jeu même si tu es persuadée du contraire ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à argumenter !

- … heu… d'accord… »

Le ton de la jeune femme manquait terriblement d'enthousiasme, et il la fixa en pinçant les lèvres et secouant légèrement la tête, visiblement résigné.

En ce qui la concernait, Johanna était fermement décidée à s'exiler au plus profond de sa Louisiane natale dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec son expédition quileute. Elle demanderait à Harry de lui fournir une nouvelle identité, vu qu'elle avait utilisé son véritable nom pour cette mission.

Erreur fatale. Mais bon, je n'étais pas censée attirer l'attention des patrons de cette fichue boîte… c'est pas grave, j'ai toujours rêvé de m'appeler Sally… ou Diana… ou Shannon, plutôt ! Oui, Shannon, ça, ça serait sympa !

Matthew s'impatienta :

« Allez, à ton tour ! »

OK, c'est parti pour un grand moment d'improvisation !

« Ma famille. Tu veux que je te parle de ma famille ! Alors, pas grand chose à en dire, en fait. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 5 ans. J'ai une demi-sœur du côté de mon père, plus jeune. Je ne les vois plus trop, depuis quelques années. »

Voilà. A part de dire que mon père est roi d'Espagne et ma mère sherpa dans l'Himalaya, je vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter pour brouiller un peu plus les pistes !

S'il prenait l'envie à l'Indien d'essayer de la retrouver en recherchant sa famille, il se casserait les dents : des Martin en Louisiane, il en tombait quinze quand on donnait un coup de pied dans un palétuvier. Rien de ce qu'elle venait de proférer ne concordait avec Louis Martin, vendeur de piscine, et son épouse Gabrielle, professeur de français, heureux parents de deux enfants. Et même si Johanna avait laissé entendre que sa mère était française, Louis n'était pas le seul cajun à en avoir épousé une.

Et de toute façon, Harry se chargera de le tenir à distance, je lui fais confiance !

« Comment s'appelle ta demi-sœur ? voulut savoir Matthew.

- Tina. »

La réponse vint à Johanna sans une hésitation.

S'il me demande comment elle est, je vais insister sur son côté joueur et son caractère imprévisible, et oublier les moustaches et le pelage soyeux !

Tina, c'était l'une des chattes de la famille Martin, la noire. La deuxième, écaille de tortue, avait été nommée Pimprenelle par Gabrielle. C'était la préférée de la jeune femme, mais elle doutait que Matthew eut avalé qu'elle avait une sœur portant ce prénom.

« Vous vous entendez bien ? » continua d'interroger l'Indien.

Il poursuivit son questionnaire dix bonnes minutes, où Johanna jongla comme elle pouvait entre divers mensonges et demies vérités, en essayant de ne pas se contredire toutes les cinq phrases. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle observait Matthew, qui avait jusqu'à présent fait montre d'un instinct inexplicable pour deviner quand elle le menait en bateau. Cette fois, apparemment, elle s'était surpassée, le jeune homme avalait tout sans broncher.

Mais n'étant pas sûre de pouvoir continuer ainsi bien longtemps sans se trahir, Johanna accepta finalement la proposition du jeune homme d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, mettant ainsi fin à son interrogatoire.

La jeune femme resta un moment à fixer le fauteuil où était installé Matthew qui lui tournait le dos. Elle n'apercevait que ses épaules et le sommet de son crâne qui dépassaient.

Johanna songea fugitivement à lui demander de venir la rejoindre, mais la voix de la raison faillit avoir une attaque, et elle abandonna vite l'idée. Elle se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Quand Matthew vint lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts, elle dormait profondément.

…

Johanna accrocha la ceinture en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'avion se préparait à atterrir, mais elle ne voyait aucune lumière par le hublot du jet privé des Bonnet. Et pour cause, la couverture nuageuse qui surplombait Seattle occultait toute la vue.

« Je suis sûre qu'il pleut à verse, maugréa la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue à la maison ! » lança Matthew avec un grand sourire.

Elle grimaça, mais une image fugitive de l'Indien l'accueillant par cette petite phrase sur le pas de la porte d'une grande maison ensoleillée fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite pendant quelques instants.

« Au moins, poursuivit-elle, le retour a été moins pénible que l'aller ! Toi et ta famille, vous devez être riches à millions, pourquoi vous n'avez pas un petit bijou comme celui là ?

- On en a un, répondit Matthew en regardant par le hublot les volutes sombres des nuages qui défilaient tandis que l'appareil s'y enfonçait pour atterrir.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi on l'a pas pris ?

- Il n'était pas disponible, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Johanna. Et tu as une idée des taxes supplémentaires qu'il faut débourser pour survoler le continent, au lieu de prendre le train ? En plus, franchement, ça aurait été dommage qu'on ne fasse pas ces parties de Tekken, non ? »

Johanna ricana.

La voix du commandant de bord résonna dans la cabine :

« Mademoiselle Martin, Monsieur Wolf, nous allons atterrir dans quelques minutes. Je vous remercie de garder vos ceintures attachées. La température extérieure est de dix degrés, et le temps est pluvieux. »

Johanna ronchonna :

« Ça, je l'aurai parié…

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de porter la robe que t'as offerte Nessie, fit remarquer Matthew.

- C'est vrai… et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir le faire ! »

L'avion avait traversé la couche nuageuse et la pluie battait à ses hublots. L'humeur de Johanna n'était déjà pas au beau fixe, et le temps maussade n'arrangeait pas les choses.

C'est sans doute les derniers moments que je passe avec lui. Dans deux jours, trois maximum, je serai de retour chez moi, avec papa et maman. Toute cette histoire, ces mystères, ces secrets, ça ne me concernera plus. Je vais finir mes études, et Harry me prendra dans son équipe. D'ici là, cette affaire sera certainement bouclée, et ma vie reprendra un cours aussi normal qu'il peut l'être pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Johanna sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression de sentir physiquement la future absence de Matthew dans sa vie, comme une douleur si vive qu'elle en fut effrayée. Cela la conforta néanmoins dans sa décision.

« Ça ne va pas ? » questionna le jeune homme, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Elle secoua la tête :

« C'est rien, je crois que le manque de soleil me déprime par avance ! » répondit Johanna en souriant.

Matthew fit mine d'ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement garda le silence en la fixant intensément. Mal à l'aise, Johanna préféra reporter son attention vers le hublot où les lumières de l'aéroport qui s'approchait brillaient dans la nuit.

…

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans un silence pesant.

Johanna était pelotonnée dans son siège, le visage tourné vers la vitre, la tête posée sur l'appui-tête, les yeux fermés. Elle comptait les secondes qui la séparaient du moment où ils arriveraient à destination, au pied de l'immeuble où l'attendait un studio et son lit défait.

Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle proposerait à son chauffeur de monter ou si elle s'enfuirait hors du véhicule comme si elle était poursuivit par toute une horde de monstres démoniaques.

Quand la voiture ralentit, Johanna rouvrit les yeux en se redressant. Elle vit que la pluie battante avait fait place à une bruine légère.

Matthew trouva une place à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quand il coupa le contact, la jeune femme rassembla tout son courage pour se tourner vers lui.

Il semblait grave, et les lumières des néons ocre rendaient sa peau dorée comme celle d'un dieu Inca. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque qu'elle aimait tant.

Johanna n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de secouer négativement la tête.

La voix de la raison l'avait emporté.

C'est mieux comme ça…et un jour, j'en serai persuadée…. Dans trente ans, peut-être !

Matthew ne fit aucun commentaire, et elle fut incapable de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il sortit de la voiture pour prendre le sac de voyage de la jeune femme dans le coffre, et lui tendit sans mot dire quand elle se posta à côté de lui. Johanna lui prit des mains en prenant bien garde de ne pas l'effleurer, et resta plantée là, sur le trottoir, sans bouger.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, immobiles, face à face.

Soudainement, Matthew saisit le visage de Johanna entre ses deux mains brûlantes, le leva vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il se recula, la lâcha et lui tourna le dos pour remonter dans sa voiture.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

En ouvrant la portière, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

« Je t'appelle dans quelques jours ! »

Puis il s'engouffra dans le véhicule et claqua la portière. Le moteur rugit, la voiture démarra et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Johanna regarda les feux rouges à l'arrière de la berline disparaître au bout de la rue, s'étonnant à peine du goût étrangement salée de la pluie qui coulait sur son visage pour mourir sur ses lèvres.


	20. Chapter 20 PERDUS

**Bien, on va commencer par le traditionnel : BONNE ANNEE ! ! ! **

**Je vous souhaite que du bonheur, et plein de belles fics à lire !**

**Ça, c'est fait.**

**Maintenant, petite précision technique : ce site m'agace, les phrases en italique du dernier chapitre sont toutes repassées en normal. C'est bien la peine que je m'embête à soigner la mise en page !… donc, pour éviter ce genre de blague, dorénavant les pensées de Johanna seront en italique ****et**** bornées de - -**

**... non mais !**

**( Et petits messages perso, ben oui, aussi : **

**Anazielle, tu vas être contente, revoilà ton copain !**

**Julie, ouvre l'œil, tu devrais l'apercevoir !**

**Arwen, mon harfang des neiges, je le dis haut et fort devant témoins : pour 2011, ton challenge sera de pondre deux ou trois chapitres de ta petite fic bien sympa que tu as lâchement abandonnée, hmmm ?)**

PERDUS

Johanna s'était couchée dans son lit défait à six heures du matin.

Ses sanglots avaient fait concurrence à la pluie qui tapait contre la vitre du studio, et elle avait sombré dans un sommeil entrecoupé de brefs réveils et peuplé de songes confus.

Quand elle fut définitivement tirée de cet état de somnolence par des coups frappés à la porte, sa première pensée fut :

_-C'est lui, il est revenu !-_

Mais Johanna chassa aussitôt cet espoir absurde. Elle s'assit en jetant un coup d'œil au radioréveil : huit heure trois du matin.

« Oh, Jordy, tu abuses ! » maugréa-t-elle en se levant péniblement.

Elle se dirigea à pas lourds vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle entrouvrit juste assez pour y couler un œil. Sur le pallier se tenait un jeune homme blond, aux lumineux yeux bleus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se pencha un peu de côté et leva le bras pour mettre sous le nez de sa sœur une boîte en carton d'où s'échappait un délicieux parfum de pancakes chauds.

Johanna ouvrit grand la porte et attrapa Jordy par son blouson pour le tirer à l'intérieur du studio. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut refermée derrière eux que la jeune femme sauta au cou de son frère.

« Tu as de la chance de ne pas te pointer à cette heure-ci les mains vides ! dit-elle entre les deux baisers qu'elle lui fit sur les joues.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour venir sans arme ! » répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle lui prit le paquet des mains et approcha la petite table de salon du clic-clac ouvert en position lit.

« Fais comme chez toi, et excuse le bazar, je suis rentrée il y a moins de trois heures ! »

Johanna rabattit sommairement les drap et couvertures et plia sa couche en position divan, pour leur permettre de s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Jordy prit place et commença à extraire de la boîte deux immenses gobelets dont il ôta l'opercule, répandant un arôme de café qui fit saliver sa sœur, une pile de pancakes dorés, deux portions de sirop d'érable et deux petites bouteilles de jus d'orange. L'estomac de la jeune femme émit un gargouillement sonore qui les fit rire en même temps.

Johanna s'installa à même le sol, et s'empara du gobelet de café comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion magique.

« Alors, fais-moi un peu voir la mine que tu as, après ton séjour de rêve, toi ! » dit Jordy en l'examinant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, le nez toujours dans son café. Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Fais pas cette tête, répliqua-t-elle en consentant à lâcher un instant son nectar noir. J'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, faut pas rêver, je ne vais pas être toute fraîche et pimpante ce matin !

-… tu as les yeux rouges… tu as pleuré ?

- … naaaan, c'est le manque de sommeil, je viens de te le dire ! »

Jordy parut dubitatif, mais n'insista pas.

« Bon, alors tu es toujours partante pour notre virée d'infiltration chez les Quileutes ?

- Plus que jamais, répondit Johanna d'une voix ferme en étalant une généreuse portion de sirop d'érable sur un pancake.

- Parfait. On lève le camp le plus tôt possible.

- Eh, douchement ! protesta Johanna, la bouche pleine. Faut d'abord que je trouve une voiture à louer, et les agences de location n'ouvrent pas avant neuf heures !

- Pas la peine, sœurette, j'assure le moyen de transport !

- Ah ?

- Viens, lève-toi, regarde par la fenêtre ! » dit-il, excité comme un gamin, en prenant Johanna par la main pour l'aider à se redresser.

Ils allèrent vers la fenêtre que Jordy ouvrit en grand, malgré la pluie qui tombait. Il se pencha par l'ouverture, imité par sa sœur, et désigna une forme noire et bleue, garée devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Une moto ? s'étonna Johanna. Tu es venu en moto ? Depuis la Californie ?

- Mais non ! répondit Jordy en se reculant pour fermer la fenêtre. On a prit le train tous les deux !

- T'as réussi à réserver tout ça en étant prévenu hier matin ?

- En semaine, c'est pas vraiment un exploit ! Eh, t'as vu comme elle est géniale ?

- Heu… du haut de six étages, c'est pas flagrant…

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? C'est une merveille ! »

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de sa sœur, Jordy poursuivit :

« Tu verras, quand tu seras dessus, c'est génial, un pur bonheur !

- Dis, tu as vu les trombes d'eau qui tombent, là ? protesta Johanna en se réinstallant devant son petit déjeuner.

- Oh, depuis quand trois petites gouttes te font peur, toi ? »

La jeune femme capitula en levant les yeux au ciel. Ravi, Jordy se rassit à son tour et dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Tu m'as prévu un casque, au moins ? » demanda Johanna.

Buvant au goulot, le jeune homme fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

« C'est vrai ? Il est comment ?

- Tu vas l'adorer ! dit-il en reposant la bouteille vide. Noir avec des flammes jaunes sur le côté !

- Non, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? se récria le jeune homme, outré.

- … franchement, Jordy, geek et beauf, tu cumules ! »

…

Exaspérée, Johanna secoua d'un geste brusque le blouson de Jordy tout en hurlant pour couvrir les vrombissements du moteur :

« Stop, ça suffit, arrête-toi là ! »

L'engin ralentit et la décélération plaqua la jeune femme contre le dos de son frère. Ils s'immobilisèrent en dérapant légèrement sur la gauche, et tandis que Jordy stabilisait la moto en équilibre en posant les pieds par terre, Johanna descendit en ôtant l'horrible casque noir. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en contemplant, furibarde, le paysage désolé qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Une vaste étendue herbeuse bordait la route, interrompue par la lisière d'une forêt sombre à environ trois cents mètres. Le ciel nuageux menaçait à tout instant de lâcher sur eux un véritable déluge.

Non que ça changea quoique ce soit en ce qui concernait Johanna : son jean était trempé par la pluie qui les avait accompagnés une bonne partie du trajet depuis Seattle. Son postérieur  
lui-même n'était pas épargné, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas venu à l'esprit de son cher frère de protéger le siège de la moto pendant qu'ils déjeunaient.

Mais tout cela n'était pas le motif principal de l'exaspération de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

Le casque enfilé sur son avant bras, elle se retourna vers Jordy, les poings sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda le jeune homme tout en actionnant la béquille de sa moto avant de mettre pied à terre à son tour.

Il avait déjà accroché son propre casque, d'un gris uni bien plus sobre que celui de sa sœur, sur le guidon de l'engin, et ses cheveux blonds à la coupe incertaine étaient plaqués contre son crâne, lui donnant des faux airs d'adolescent malgré ses 24 ans.

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes nous amener, comme ça ? » répliqua Johanna.

Jordy regarda autour de lui en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui, de l'avis de sa sœur, ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il avait l'air à présent d'avoir passé la tête dans une essoreuse.

« Ben quoi ? dit-il, ne voyant apparemment pas où elle voulait en venir.

- C'est pas vrai, t'as vraiment le sens de l'orientation le plus lamentable de toute l'histoire des vertébrés, toi !

- Hein ?

- Bon Dieu, Jordy, quand on a longé la côte, là, tu sais, les falaises sur notre gauche ? On remontait vers le nord ! Si on ne s'était pas planté quelque part, ça devrait faire à peu près deux semaines qu'on aurait dû arriver à cette fichue réserve !

- T'es sûre ?

- Mais oui, je suis sûre ! Elle a pas un GPS intégré, ta moto ?

- Si, mais il est naze. J'ai réussi à faire baisser le prix de la bécane à cause de ça, d'ailleurs…

- Ouais, ben fais-le vite réparer, parce que je ne serais pas étonnée que tu te retrouves au Mexique en voulant faire une virée au Canada, et vice versa !

- N'importe quoi… allez, t'énerve pas, je vais regarder sur mon téléphone… »

Jordy sortit son portable de la poche de son blouson, le fixa d'un air stupéfait, puis regarda tout autour de lui d'un air dégoûté :

« C'est pas vrai ! Y a aucun réseau ! Pas de téléphone, et impossible de me connecter au web ! On a atterri sur Mars, ou quoi ?... »

Il rangea son téléphone en secouant la tête, et enchaîna :

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ben on fait demi-tour, pardi ! A moins qu'on continue toujours tout droit, et, en passant par les pôles, on peut toujours revenir du côté sud, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps !

- Au moins ça nous ferait voir du pays ! »

Johanna ricana devant tant de mauvaise foi.

« Et du coup, comme approche discrète, j'ai été super, non ? se réjouit Jordy.

- Evidemment, on s'approche pas, on s'éloigne ! »

Le jeune homme sourit largement, nullement vexé, puis son regard se porta au delà de sa sœur et son sourire vacilla.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Johanna se retourna et chercha un instant ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de son frère.

Puis elle les vit.

A la lisière de la forêt, trois animaux se tenaient immobiles.

« On dirait des chiens, non ? » dit Jordy qui s'était approché de la jeune femme et se tenait à ses côtés, les yeux plissés pour affiner sa vision.

Johanna, qui ne passait pas 95 % de ses journées devant l'écran d'un ordinateur, avait une bien meilleure vue que son frère. De plus, elle avait l'autre avantage d'avoir récemment potassé largement le sujet :

« Plutôt des loups, à mon avis… » dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le temps qu'ils s'échangent leur point de vue sur la question, deux autres bêtes étaient sorties des fourrées, portant leur nombre à cinq. Elles restaient immobiles, leur tête tournée vers le couple, mais ne paraissaient pas menaçantes.

« Pas de panique, poursuivit Johanna, ce ne sont pas des animaux agressifs, ils vont sûrement faire demi-tour pour nous éviter… J'ai lu ça dans un magazine, l'autre jour… »

Ce fut le moment que choisirent les animaux pour se mettre en mouvement.

Droit dans leur direction.

« Ils n'ont pas dû lire le même que toi, répliqua Jordy, la voix atone. Dis-donc, j'ai un peu de mal, avec les perspectives, mais ils me paraissent un peu gros, pour des chiens, ou même des loups, non ? »

Johanna, incapable de répondre, hocha affirmativement la tête. Son cœur battait comme celui d'un lapin affolé, et une peur glacée lui nouait les entrailles.

Car les loups étaient passés du petit trot à un galop plus soutenu. Et plus ils approchaient, plus il était évidant que leur proportion avait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Johanna, je ne veux pas te commander, mais ça serait peut-être le moment de jouer à l'apprentie sorcière, là, non ? Envoie-moi balader ces machins ! » chevrota Jordy.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier : le pouvoir, appelé par sa peur, pulsait contre ses côtes. Instinctivement, elle écarta les bras en avançant légèrement les mains, se concentra un bref instant, et envoya mentalement la puissance de son don vers la meute qui courrait à présent à une vitesse terrifiante.

Le loup de tête, d'un beau roux sombre, ainsi que trois membres de sa garde, bronchèrent et tombèrent, l'un en avant, les autres sur le flan.

Un seul continua sa course, ralentissant un instant, puis repartant de plus belle.

Un grand loup aux différentes nuances de gris.

Stupéfaite, Johanna reconnut le loup de son rêve… mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette improbable coïncidence.

« Pourquoi il continue à courir, celui-là ? cria Jordy à l'oreille de sa sœur, la faisant sursauter. Ça lui fait rien, ton truc ?

- Ben, ça lui fait peut-être des chatouilles, mais, à cette distance, j'ai du mal à le voir… »

La fanfaronnade de Johanna aurait eu plus d'impact si elle l'avait lancée avec moins de trémolos dans la voix.

Entre-temps, les quatre autres loups s'étaient relevés, et repartirent de plus belle à la suite de leur nouveau meneur. Quand Johanna tenta à nouveau de les repousser, cela n'eut plus aucun effet.

« On se tire de là ! » hurla la jeune femme en prenant son frère par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la moto.

Jordy ne se fit pas prier, et ils enfilèrent leur casque en vitesse avant de grimper ensemble sur l'engin, se gênant mutuellement dans leur hâte de s'enfuir. Tandis que son frère enclenchait le démarreur, Johanna regarda par dessus son épaule : les monstres étaient à moins de cent mètres d'eux, et la meute formait à nouveau un groupe compact, le loup gris s'étant laissé rejoindre par ses semblables.

« Fonce ! » cria la jeune femme au moment où Jordy démarrait brusquement, dérapant dans la boue avant de bondir en avant.

D'un geste brusque, un pied à terre, il fit demi tour et manqua les renverser, mais se stabilisa par miracle et accéléra comme un dément.

S'accrochant fermement à la taille de son frère, Johanna ne risqua pas un coup d'œil derrière elle, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, mais elle entendit un hurlement couvrir les rugissements du moteur qui lui sembla affreusement proche. Elle ferma les yeux en gémissant, mais comme la moto prenait de la vitesse, le cri de la bête s'éloigna dans son dos. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et desserra son emprise sur Jordy, l'autorisant ainsi à respirer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux mains posées sur la tête, les coudes relevés, Johanna regardait le ruban gris et humide de la route déserte qui coupait à travers la forêt sombre.

Baissant les bras en soupirant, elle se retourna vers Jordy, accroupit à côté de sa moto, plein d'espoirs, comme si le fait de tripatouiller quelques boulons allait la faire miraculeusement démarrer.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler, mais tu n'es pas véritablement mon frère, en fait ! Papa et maman t'on adopté ! Et tes véritables parents t'ont abandonné parce que tu souffrais d'une déficience mentale, mais ça, on s'en est rendu compte plus tard ! Et si on avait un doute, et bien aujourd'hui ça se confirme… »

Dépité, Jordy ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer.

La jeune femme masquait son angoisse derrière son ironie, mais elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil anxieux vers le nord, priant silencieusement pour que ne surgissent pas cinq monstres velus et dentus devant lesquels elle était inexplicablement sans défense.

« Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen de trouver un peu d'essence dans ce trou paumé ? questionna lamentablement Jordy.

- La réponse est dans ta question, à mon avis. Dans ce trou paumé, comme tu dis, y a peu de chance… »

Le jeune homme se redressa en jetant un regard navré à la pauvre moto immobile sur sa béquille.

« Pas ma faute s'ils connaissent pas le soleil, dans ce bled pourri ! » maugréa-t-il.

Johanna lui lança un regard dépité : il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de son grand frère que sa moto hybride allait puiser dans toute ses réserves d'énergie solaire sous cette latitude, et qu'elle aurait besoin d'un autre combustible pour fonctionner. En l'occurrence, d'un peu d'essence, dispensée avec parcimonie par quelques rares points de ravitaillement, et qui coûtaient les yeux de la tête.

Peu de chances, effectivement, de trouver ce genre d'el dorado dans le coin.

La jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois sur son téléphone mobile, mais pas de miracle non plus de ce côté-là : il n'y avait toujours pas de réseau.

« Bon, je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à continuer à pied ! » grogna Johanna, pas vraiment emballée par cette option.

« Fais chier ! » lança Jordy, visiblement tout aussi peu enthousiaste que sa sœur.

A ce moment, un pick-up noir, couvert de boue, surgit à l'horizon du côté sud. Sautant sur place comme si leur vie en dépendait, ils firent de grands signes au conducteur. Le véhicule ralentit et se gara à leur niveau, de l'autre côté de la route. Un Indien d'une trentaine d'années baissa la vitre, son visage sévère adoucit par un demi-sourire, et les apostropha :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, les jeunes ? »

Jordy hésita, gêné, et ce fut Johanna qui répondit :

« La batterie solaire est à plat, et on aurait besoin d'un peu d'essence, vous ne sauriez pas où on pourrait en trouver ?

- Alors, comme ça, on fait le coup de la panne d'essence à sa p'tite copine ? s'esclaffa le conducteur. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore le faire, celui-là !

- C'est pas ma copine, c'est ma sœur ! maugréa Jordy.

- Ta sœur ? répéta l'Indien, encore plus hilare. Alors celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! Allez, les gosses, vous avez de la chance, on en a, de l'essence, à la réserve ! Quelques uns de nos membres ont encore des vieilles guimbardes qui marchent à ce style de carburant, y en a bien un qui acceptera de vous dépanner ! »

Tout en parlant, l'homme était descendu du pick-up et se dirigeait vers la moto. Johanna se demanda brièvement si tous les Quileutes étaient génétiquement prédisposés à avoir une carrure d'ours.

« Viens m'aider, dit-il à Jordy, on va monter ta moto à l'arrière, ça m'évitera de vous ramener ici ! »

Ils la firent rouler jusqu'à la camionnette, et les deux hommes joignirent leurs efforts pour faire grimper la moto sur le plateau. Ils y arrivèrent avec plus de facilitée que Johanna l'aurait crue.

« Grimpez, dit leur sauveur, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir ! Ah, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance que je sois passé par là ! Au fait, je m'appelle Sam ! »


	21. Chapter 21 LE SECRET DES QUILEUTES

**Bon, en premier lieu, merci à toutes celles qui ont fait exploser le compteur de reviews cette semaine, les anciennes, les nouvelles… je n'en reviens toujours pas… !Oo**

**Et donc je me lance dans les messages persos :**

**Tom31 : remarque très pertinente, Sam sans Emilie, c'est pô possible. Tu auras ta réponse si tu patientes jusqu'au chapitre… attends je vérifie… 26. **

**tartopom : je t'échange 2 chapitres d'avance contre un spoil : Nathan, c'est un salopard, ou pas ? ( pour celles qui ne connaissent pas encore, allez jeter un œil sur « wedding », un Nessie-Jacob sur lequel j'ai craqué !)**

**Allez, assez de blabla, allons découvrir ( ha ha ha ! ) : **

**LE SECRET DES QUILEUTES**

Frissonnante, Johanna resserra les pans de son blouson.

Le dénommé Sam était simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment étonné la jeune femme quand il était descendu de voiture, pensant qu'il avait mis le chauffage à fond dans l'habitacle de son pick up.

Il n'en était rien : le froid polaire qui y régnait ne semblait pas gêner l'Indien. Ce détail, ainsi que son physique imposant, rappelait à Johanna une certaine personne, et elle se demandait si l'idée de monter avec lui en voiture était si bonne que ça.

_J'espère qu'on n'est pas tombé sur un de ses cousins ou un truc comme ça ! Ça serait bien ma veine !_

Jordy ne partageait pas l'appréhension de sa sœur : installé entre le conducteur et la jeune femme, il pestait contre la météo, l'absence de réseau et la pauvreté des panneaux d'indication. Sam l'écoutait, silencieux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Quand le jeune homme eut fini de râler, l'Indien leur demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dans le coin ? »

Jordy lança un regard à Johanna, lui faisant comprendre qu'il la laissait se dépatouiller toute seule.

« Au départ, on avait prévu une balade en bord de mer, répondit-elle. Mais on a seulement longé des falaises, on n'a pas trouvé d'endroit pour accéder à la plage…

- Vous êtes montés beaucoup trop au nord ! confirma Sam. Vous venez d'où ?

- Seattle…

- Vraiment ? Alors vous auriez dû tomber dessus facilement ! Comment vous vous êtes débrouillés ?

- Le sens de l'orientation de mon frère est l'un des mystères scientifiques le plus incompréhensible de cette fin de siècle… » persifla Johanna.

Leur conducteur ricana.

Désireux de changer de sujet, Jordy lui demanda :

« Vous nous conduisez où ?

- Dans mon village, ma réserve, comme disent les Blancs … vous êtes sur notre territoire, là…

- Heu… c'est pas interdit, au moins ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Jordy. Parce que s'il y a des panneaux, je vous jure, on n'a rien vu !

- Non, non, aucun problème ! répliqua l'Indien. Notre plage est même assez fréquentée par les gens du coin. Par contre, on n'a pas beaucoup de touristes ! Vous devez être les premiers depuis des années ! »

_- - Tu parles ! C'est pas vraiment la crème de la station balnéaire, par ici ! - -_

Mais Johanna garda pour elle son opinion sur la question.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence, rythmé par le bruit des essuie-glaces qui luttaient contre la pluie tombant à verse.

Quand Sam quitta la route principale pour s'engager sur un large chemin, ils aperçurent au loin des modestes maisons en bois, peintes en bleu, rouge ou vert sombre, d'un seul niveau, disséminées de façon anarchique. Elles paraissaient tellement vétustes que Johanna s'attendait à tout moment à les voir s'effondrer sous l'assaut combiné de la pluie et du vent.

L'Indien ralentit en murmurant pour lui même :

« Alors, chez qui je vais vous envoyer ? … »

Ayant pris sa décision, il tourna à gauche et dépassa cinq maisonnettes pour stopper devant la sixième, une bicoque verte qui aurait pu paraître accueillante avec son entrée décorée de coquillages et de végétaux tressés si elle n'était pas battue par la pluie.

Un vaste abri de jardin, en bois sombre verni, flanquait l'aile ouest, un peu en retrait du chemin.

« Suivez-moi, les mômes ! » dit Sam en sortant du pick up.

Le dos courbé dans l'espoir vain de passer entre les gouttes, les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent à la suite de l'Indien les quatre marches qui menaient à la porte de la maison. Il frappa deux petits coups et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Pressés de se mettre à l'abri, Jordy et Johanna le suivirent.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui devait être la pièce principale, composée d'une cuisine rustique sur la gauche, et d'un ensemble hétéroclite de meubles de salon sur la droite. L'endroit paraissait bien entretenu, et une atmosphère chaleureuse s'en dégageait, même si Johanna avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le temps de 50 ans en arrière.

Une jolie jeune femme s'essuyait les mains avec un torchon à côté de l'évier et les accueillit d'un sourire. Elle était visiblement Amérindienne, ses longs cheveux noirs rassemblés dans une tresse ramenée sur son épaule droite. Petite, menue, elle ne devait pas avoir trente ans.

« Bonjour, Sam ! dit-elle en s'avançant vers les nouveaux venus.

- Salut, Lucia ! Seth est là ?

- Non, il n'est pas encore rentré…

- Ah… J'ai trouvé ces deux gosses sur la route, ils auraient besoin d'un peu d'essence…

- Tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans le garage, il doit y en rester un ou deux bidons !

- ça roule ! Viens, suis-moi ! »

L'Indien fit signe à Jordy et ils sortirent affronter de nouveau les éléments, laissant Johanna seule avec la jeune femme.

« Je vous sers un café, un thé, ou autre chose ? proposa-t-elle aimablement.

- Un café, ce serait parfait ! C'est très gentil à vous, merci ! »

Lucia se dirigea vers sa cuisine tout en invitant Johanna à la suivre.

« Venez vous installer, pendant que je prépare le café. Vous avez l'air frigorifiée ! »

Johanna ôta son blouson qu'elle suspendit au dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, en face de la table ronde en bois qui prenait la majeure partie de la place.

« Entre la ballade en moto et le trajet en voiture sans chauffage, j'avoue que c'était un peu la misère, reconnut la jeune femme.

- Sam vous a trouvés où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… pour tout dire, on était un peu perdu…

- Et vous veniez d'où ?

- De Seattle…

- Ah bon ? Je n'aurais pas cru, vous avez un drôle d'accent ! s'étonna Lucia.

- Euh… oui, je suis originaire…d'Arizona !

- Vraiment ? J'ai une amie qui vient de là bas, aussi, et elle n'a pas du tout le même accent… mais ça fait tellement de temps qu'elle en est partie, aussi ! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la maison, épargnant à Johanna de répondre. L'Indien portait un bidon blanc.

« On remplira le réservoir quand la pluie se sera un peu calmée ! annonça Sam.

- Aucun problème, venez par ici, dans cinq minutes le café sera prêt ! »

Sans se faire prier, ils s'installèrent de part et d'autre de Johanna. Les Amérindiens entamèrent une conversation sur une connaissance commune, où il était question d'une certaine Emily. Jordy examinait la pièce avec curiosité, et sa sœur suivait silencieusement la discussion entre leur hôtesse et son ami. A aucun moment le nom des Wolf ou des Black ne fut mentionné.

Lucia posa devant eux des mugs dépareillés et leur servit le café brûlant. La remerciant d'un murmure, Johanna prit sa tasse en coupe pour se réchauffer les mains.

« Je crois que vous pouvez oublier votre virée à la plage ! ironisa Sam.

- Oui, j'en ai l'impression ! approuva Jordy. Ça compte s'arrêter un jour, d'ailleurs ? J'entends déjà ma sœur pester si on doit rentrer sous ce déluge ! »

La sœur en question lui lança un regard noir par dessus le bord de sa tasse où elle avait plongé le nez. Le café était excellent, corsé juste comme elle l'appréciait.

« C'est sûr, vous ne devez pas être habitués à ça, en Arizona ! » dit Lucia, et Jordy écarquilla légèrement les yeux en direction de Johanna, qui lui répondit par un discret froncement de sourcils.

« Vous pouvez attendre ici aussi longtemps qu'il vous plaira ! continua gentiment leur hôtesse.

- On ne va peut-être pas abuser, quand même ! répliqua Johanna. C'est déjà inespéré que vous ayez de l'essence, vous nous sauvez la vie !

- D'ailleurs, vous nous direz combien on vous doit… renchérit Jordy.

- Bah, votre réservoir doit pas être énorme, je ne pense pas que ça manquera à mon mari …

- Ah si, au prix de l'essence, j'insiste ! Si je peux me connecter depuis chez vous au net, je ferai un transfert de compte à compte !

- Ah, on vit un peu à l'ancienne, ici, on n'est pas connecté…vous savez quoi ? Vous verrez avec Seth quand il rentrera… »

Jordy ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, atterré qu'il exista encore un endroit des Etats-Unis sans réseau Internet.

Johanna profita d'un flottement dans la conversation pour demander où se trouvaient les toilettes et Lucia lui indiqua le chemin. Quand la jeune femme revint dans la cuisine, seul Jordy l'y attendait.

« Ils sont passés où ? demanda sa sœur en allant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

- Un type vient d'arriver et leur a demandé de l'aider à faire un truc… ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient pour une minute… »

Johanna s'installa à sa place et murmura :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- De quoi ? rétorqua son frère. Du temps pourri, de ce village du Moyen Age ou du sens de l'hospitalité des Quileutes ? »

La jeune femme balaya la tentative d'humour de Jordy d'un claquement de langue et poursuivit d'un ton sceptique :

« Tu les vois de mèche avec une bande d'immortels serial killers, toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Il paraît que Jack l'Eventreur était tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est comme pour Benjamin… » laissa échapper Johanna.

Gêné, Jordy baissa les yeux. Après toutes ces années, il se sentait encore bêtement coupable de ne pas avoir été là quand sa petite sœur avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

La jeune femme lui serra la main brièvement mais elle était déjà passée à un autre sujet de réflexion, bien plus d'actualité :

_- - Autre question du jour : comment un loup géant que j'ai vu en rêve peut se matérialiser dans la réalité, et surtout, surtout… POURQUOI MON POUVOIR N'A AUCUN EFFET SUR LUI ?- -_

Ce dernier point était celui qui l'effrayait le plus, au milieu de cette histoire de fous. Treize ans qu'elle vivait avec la certitude de son invulnérabilité, certitude qui venait de voler douloureusement en éclat.

Suivant le fil de ses pensées, Johanna poursuivit :

« On leur dit, pour les loups de tout à l'heure ?

- Mauvais plan, trancha Jordy, catégorique. On ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que des personnes qui vivent de cette façon, ( il engloba la pièce d'un geste de la main ), comme s'ils se coupaient de la civilisation, n'ont pas des choses à cacher. Pour moi, ils sont au courant que des loups géants se baladent sur leur territoire. Impossible autrement, on peut pas dire qu'ils passent inaperçus ! Alors, au mieux, c'est un secret tribal, voir religieux, style totem, animaux sacrés et compagnie, et on n'a pas intérêt à la ramener en disant qu'on les a vus, mais je n'y crois pas trop…et au pire…

- Au pire ?

- … des expérimentations génétiques… ils pourraient cacher des infrastructures scientifiques derrière un archaïsme de façade…

- Des loups génétiquement modifiés ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien…ça ferait des bons chiens de garde pour des immortels, tu crois pas ? Plus de classe que le berger allemand de base, c'est sûr !

- Il y aurait réellement un rapport entre cette tribu paumée et les multimilliardaires de la LG, pour toi, alors ?

- Oui, ne serait-ce que parce que Jacob Wolf, alias Jacob Black, est né ici ! Et je te rappelle que c'est aussi d'ici que sa femme a téléphoné à ton patron!

- Comment elle a fait, d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de réseau ? !

- D'un fixe, je suppose … ils doivent avoir ça … ils ont bien l'électricité…

- En tout cas, pluie ou pas pluie, on va pas s'éterniser ici ! On remplit ta bécane et on trace vite fait ! » dit Johanna en posant sa tasse vide devant elle d'un geste décidé.

_- - Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette escapade insensée qui me promet plus de questions que de réponses, au final…- -_

Ils interrompirent leur conversation quand Lucia ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison, suivie d'un inconnu et de Sam. Le nouveau venu, amérindien lui aussi, portait en tout et pour tout un vieux jean coupé aux genoux, d'une saleté telle qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était roulé dans la boue avec. Comme Sam, il était très grand, bien bâti, mais au contraire de son aîné avaient des cheveux en bataille.

_- - Mais avec quoi ils sont nourris, ces types, pour être tous au format armoire à glace ? - - _pensa de nouveau la jeune femme.

Il avisa les deux jeunes gens avec un sourire espiègle, et Johanna ne parvint pas à lui donner un âge. Plus de 25 ans, certainement, mais son expression de gamin faisant une bonne blague le faisait paraître sûrement plus jeune qu'il ne l'était.

Il avait un faux air de Matthew qui serra un instant le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, dit-il en s'avançant, la main tendue, je m'appelle Seth ! Alors, on se ballade dans la nature avec un réservoir vide ? »

Il serra tour à tour la main de Jordy et de Johanna, pendant qu'ils se présentaient sous les faux noms qu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter, Jimmy et Suzanne, afin de préserver leur anonymat.

Quand elle le toucha, la jeune femme put constater que Seth avait une température corporelle bien supérieure à la normale. En fait, le contraire l'eut étonné.

« Votre femme m'a dit de voir avec vous pour régler l'essence … lui dit Jordy.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Seth

- Non, je lui ai dit que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te la paie, mais il a insisté, alors j'ai dit qu'il se débrouillerait avec toi ! précisa Lucia.

- C'est bon, mon gars, trancha l'Indien. Je vais pas pleurer pour trois litres d'essences, quand même !

- Ah… et bien merci beaucoup, alors… »

De plus en plus pressée d'en finir, Johanna se leva et prit son blouson sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Bon, on va y aller, dit-elle en souriant à Lucia.

- Vraiment ? Vous n'attendez pas que la pluie se calme ?

- Non, ça ira, je vous assure ! De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que c'est bien parti pour durer, alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard ! »

Jordy prit le bidon d'essence et sortit accompagnée des deux Indiens. Johanna et Lucia leur emboîtèrent le pas, mais restèrent sous l'abri relatif de l'avancée du toit qui protégeait l'entrée pendant que les hommes déchargeaient la moto.

Alors que son frère remplissait le réservoir, la jeune femme alla récupérer les casques laissés dans le pick up de Sam. Les portant accrochés à son bras, elle remonta prendre congé de l'Indienne qui était restée sur le pas de sa porte.

« Encore merci pour tout ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenu sans Sam et vous !dit sincèrement la jeune femme.

- Je vous en prie, ce n'était rien ! Et s'il vous reprend l'envie de voir la mer, n'hésitez pas à passer par ici !

- Si on retrouve le chemin, ce que je ne garantis pas, oui, avec plaisir ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les quatre marches de l'entrée pour rejoindre son frère, un mouvement dans son champ de vision alerta Johanna. Instinctivement, elle porta son regard sur sa gauche, et put ainsi voir un groupe de six jeunes hommes sortir de la frondaison de la forêt et se diriger vers une des maisons que son frère et elle avaient dépassée quand ils étaient arrivés avec Sam.

Ils étaient tous grands, musclés, et torse nu.

Mais ce ne furent pas ces détails qui choquèrent Johanna.

C'était leur façon de se déplacer.

L'un d'entre eux était légèrement en avant, et les cinq autres l'entouraient en formant une espèce d'escorte en V.

Comme une meute.

_- - Une meute de loups… - -_

Harry lui avait dit un jour que la terreur, c'était comme boire de l'eau glacée. Ça commençait par la gorge, descendait douloureusement dans la poitrine, et prenait ses quartiers dans l'estomac.

Sauf que là, la vague continua gentiment sa descente le long des jambes de Johanna, lui faisant trembler les genoux, tandis que des images, des bribes de conversations s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit paniqué :

_- - … « C'est un géant, pas loin des deux mètres, à mon avis ! »_

…

_« Et il était énorme, le loup ?_

_Gigantesque ! »_

…

_« C'est d'une telle évidence ! Tu rencontres un géant qui s'appelle Wolf, et deux jours plus tard tu rêves d'un énorme loup ! »_

…

…

…

_« … Vous aimez les loups ?… »…- -_

Jordy s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il monta précipitamment les marches à la rencontre de sa sœur :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es toute blanche… »

La gorge serrée, Johanna émit un petit couinement et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, tout en prenant le jeune homme par le coude pour l'entraîner vers la moto.

Toujours muette, elle lui tendit son casque et enfila le sien, les mains tremblantes, les yeux baissés, ne pouvant se résoudre à croiser le regard de l'un des Indiens, de peur de s'enfuir en hurlant.

Son pouvoir palpitait entre ses côtes, mais si cette saleté de loup gris se trouvait parmi eux, le même scénario catastrophe risquait de se répéter, et il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité…

_- - A moins qu'ils ne soient immunisés que sous leur forme de loup… - -_

Proche de l'hystérie, elle laissa échapper un rire devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_- - Pas des vampires ou des extraterrestres, non ! Jordy et Harry ont tout faux ! Des loups-garous ! Ce sont des putain de loups-garous ! - -_

Tandis que son frère se confondait encore en remerciements auprès des Quileutes, Johanna tripatouillait nerveusement le guidon de la moto, pressée que Jordy abrège rapidement. Mais quand Seth lui indiqua le chemin pour repartir à Seattle, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille, histoire de ne pas se retrouver à Vancouver.

Enfin, après une dernière poignée de main aux Indiens, Jordy rejoignit sa sœur, mit son casque et enfourcha sa moto. Johanna pour sa part leur fit un vague signe de la main et grimpa derrière le jeune homme, priant silencieusement pour que l'engin démarre sans problème.

Quand le moteur rugit dés la première sollicitation, elle en aurait pleuré de joie.

Le chemin, sans être vraiment boueux grâce au peu de gravier qui le jonchait, restait quand même dangereux pour un deux roues sous une telle averse, et Jordy avançait prudemment. Johanna, qui lançait des regards apeurés par dessus son épaule, tentait de se persuader qu'elle n'irait pas plus vite en descendant et en courant à côté de la moto.

Quand enfin ils rejoignirent la grande route, la jeune femme fit bien attention à ce qu'ils prennent la bonne direction. Puis, alors que Jordy prenait de la vitesse, elle laissa sa panique baisser d'un cran, et relâcha la tension qui, inconsciemment, la nouait entre les omoplates.

En revanche, la tempête faisait rage dans sa tête :

_- - Un loup-garou ! J'y crois pas ! C'est un loup-garou ! J'ai eu un psychopathe pédophile comme voisin, et maintenant je tombe amoureuse d'un loup-garou ! C'est pas vrai, mais quel karma de merde ! - - _

Ils roulaient depuis un petit moment quand Jordy ralentit. Plongée dans son auto apitoiement, Johanna ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve plaquée contre le dos de son frère, qui finit par freiner sèchement.

Levant la tête pour regarder par dessus le jeune homme, elle vit qu'une femme se tenait, immobile, sous la pluie battante, au milieu de la route. De taille moyenne, ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré dégoulinant sur ses épaules, la peau très pâle, elle leur souriait largement.

_- - Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ? - -_


	22. Chapter 22 LA FOIRE AUX MONSTRES

… **Heu… merci, pour les reviews, vos commentaires me filent une patate d'enfer ! … Je soupçonne les auteurs des fics les plus suivies de s'être mis en grève, ou de n'avoir pas dessaoulé depuis le premier janvier, et donc de ne pas poster en ce moment, pour avoir autant de nouvelles lectrices qui se sont aventurées ici malgré mon résumé pourri ( n'est-ce pas, miss02 !) depuis le début de l'année ! **

**donc :**

**ptitteskimo : Nan, nan, pas plus longs, les chapitres ! Autrement, tu risques d'être écœurée !**

**Lisou : merci, je rougis à tant de compliments ! Par contre, mon sadisme est mondialement reconnu, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant… je crois que le bonheur de tenir les lecteurs (s'il y en a ) et lectrices en haleine doit compter pour 60 % du plaisir de poster ! ( moi-même, j'en fais les frais… je sais, c'est mesquin de se venger…). J'en profite encore un peu, parce que bientôt la première partie de mon histoire va arriver à sa conclusion, et il faudra attendre un peu pour qu'elle rebondisse et que je puisse à nouveau faire dans le suce-pince… ce qui m'amène à ta dernière question ( t'as vu un peu l'enchaînement de pro ! ) : je viens juste d'écrire le numéro 30, et c'est un des chapitres de transition pour planter le décor de la suite. Je pense qu'en 40-45 chapitres, la fic sera bouclée. **

**Adeline. L. : encore une qui trouve que mon résumé est affligeant ! Mais regarde, finalement, tu as eu une bonne surprise ! ^^ Merci de te montrer aussi enthousiaste, en tout cas, ça fait vraiment super plaisir !**

**LA FOIRE AUX MONSTRES**

Jordy fit signe à sa sœur de descendre de la moto, avant de caler l'engin avec la béquille et de descendre à son tour. Malgré la pluie, il ôta son casque et s'approcha de la femme plantée au milieu de la route.

Johanna, quant à elle, préféra rester près de la moto, sur ses gardes.

Une certaine notion du ridicule lui fit tout de même enlever le casque elle aussi.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- On peut dire ça … » susurra l'inconnue, avec une moue narquoise.

Elle était très belle, dans un style hautain que même la pluie la trempant de la tête au pied ne parvenait à adoucir.

Soudain, une autre femme, qui était restée cachée dans la forêt, invisible depuis la route, sortit des fourrées et l'interpella :

« Arrête ton cinéma, Amy ! On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser ! »

Elles auraient pu être sœurs, tant elles se ressemblaient, mais la nouvelle venue paraissait en colère, alors que la dénommée Amy se retournait vers Jordy et Johanna, toujours souriante.

« Allez, j'en ai juste pour cinq minutes ! Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Juliet !» ronronna-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

C'était un geste qui n'était pas dépourvu de sensualité, pourtant Johanna aurait parié qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pour aguicher le jeune homme.

Son malaise s'accentua.

Elle se rapprocha de son frère, le dépassant légèrement, histoire d'avoir la voie libre en cas de problème.

Bien que sur ses gardes, elle fut tout de même prise de court par la vélocité avec laquelle Amy les contourna pour se ruer sur la moto. Stupéfaite, elle la regarda la renverser d'un coup de pied tellement violent que l'engin partit valdinguer à quatre mètres de la route, rebondit sur les troncs d'arbres et s'affala au sol dans un hurlement de tôles froissées.

« Hé, mais ça va pas, non ? » hurla Jordy.

Comme il allait se précipiter vers la femme, Johanna le retint par le bras, et l'entraîna avec elle sur le côté, de façon à n'avoir ni l'une ni l'autre des inconnues dans le dos.

Alors qu'elle reculait, accompagnée de son frère, lançant des regards méfiants aux deux femmes, Amy tapa dans ses mains et dit :

« Voilà, ils n'ont plus le moyen de fuir, à présent. Accorde-moi deux minutes de bon temps…

- Ni deux minutes, ni même une ! On est trop près de leur territoire ! Ils peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment ! Si tu ne les tues pas de suite, c'est moi qui le ferais ! »

Johanna n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour que son instinct de conservation prenne les commandes : pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle fit appel à son pouvoir contre un être humain. Avec geste vif de la main, elle projeta une vague d'énergie vers Juliet, pas à sa pleine puissance, mais assez pour l'envoyer percuter les arbres d'une façon qui n'était pas sans rappeler la moto quelques secondes auparavant.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se culpabiliser d'avoir enfreint l'interdit qu'elle s'était imposé depuis ses huit ans, car Amy poussa alors un feulement inhumain. Quand Johanna se retourna vers elle, elle la vit accroupie, une main légèrement posée sur le sol, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir. Elle paraissait tout autant surprise qu'en colère. Terminé, le grand sourire : la façon dont elle découvrait à présent ses dents étaient tout sauf amicale.

« Merde, souffla Jordy dans son dos, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit de tarés ?… »

Sans perdre de temps à répondre, Johanna envoya son pouvoir contre Amy, plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait fait à sa compagne, tellement son attitude étrange l'effrayait. La femme rebondit sur le même arbre que la moto et s'affala sur celle-ci dans un nouveau fracas de tôle.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, les yeux fixés sur le corps inerte, en état de choc.

Quand elle sentit la main de son frère sur son épaule, Johanna eut une respiration saccadée, douloureuse tant ses poumons semblaient pris dans un étau glacé d'épouvante. Se tournant vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur : derrière le jeune homme, Juliet s'était relevée et s'apprêtait à leur bondir dessus.

Et avec Jordy entre elles, Johanna ne pouvait pas relancer une attaque sans que son frère en pâtisse.

Le temps sembla s'étirer, comme si une seconde durait une éternité. La jeune femme tenta de repousser Jordy d'un bras pour le faire passer sur le côté, mais déjà la furie se ruait sur eux.

- - Je n'ai pas le temps, Seigneur, on va mourir…- -

C'est alors qu'une énorme masse grise intercepta Juliet dans sa course, avec une telle vitesse et une telle force qu'ils roulèrent ensemble sur plusieurs mètres.

Bouche bée, Johanna et Jordy étaient comme hypnotisés par le drame qui se jouait sous leurs yeux : le loup gris semblait pris d'une rage démentielle, et la femme disparaissait presque sous son corps colossal. Le monstre poussait des grognements terrifiants, et Juliet hurla en réponse une fraction de seconde avant qu'un horrible craquement retentisse, comme si on avait rompu une branche. Le cri s'interrompit net.

Le combat n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes, et à présent la bête s'acharnait sur la dépouille en la réduisant en charpie, envoyant au loin des morceaux difficilement identifiables par des coups de gueules de droite et de gauche.

Au bord de la nausée, Johanna détourna la tête pour voir que la deuxième femme subissait le même sort de la part de deux autres loups, le roux et un couleur sable.

Figée d'horreur, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Jordy criait à côté d'elle. Sans plus attendre, il l'attrapa par la main et se lança dans une course éperdue, longeant la forêt sur quelques mètres pour s'y engouffrer ensuite.

L'épaisse végétation parut se refermer sur eux, comme un piège, et Johanna sentit sa vieille phobie la submerger. Elle luta pour s'arrêter et faire demi-tour, mais son frère la tenait fermement et refusa de la lâcher.

« Cours, Johanna, bordel ! » hurla-t-il.

Retenant un sanglot, elle reprit sa course, mais ses jambes flageolantes la trahirent, et elle tomba lourdement en avant, entraînant son frère dans sa chute. Elle se releva péniblement, et refusa de reprendre la main que Jordy lui tendait :

« Non, on courra plus vite, dit-elle, haletante. Allez, viens ! »

Il attendit qu'elle reparte pour s'assurer qu'il ne la laisserait pas derrière lui avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils n'avaient pas fait 30 mètres qu'ils entendirent derrière eux des bruits de poursuite : les loups s'étaient mis en chasse.

Johanna n'aurait pas cru pouvoir encore accélérer, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit. Ses jambes en feu la propulsait plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait de sa jeune vie. Son cerveau reptilien avait pris les commandes, cette partie de son être qui lui venait de l'aube de l'humanité, ces premiers temps où les hommes n'étaient pas encore tout au bout de la chaîne alimentaire. Cet instinct du fond des âges lui soufflait que le salut se trouvait dans la fuite, et même si elle savait que c'était sans espoir, qu'elle ne battrait jamais de vitesse les énormes loups, ses jambes n'en couraient pas moins avec frénésie.

Les branches lui griffaient le visage, se prenaient dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait pourtant tressés, mais la douleur était secondaire au regard de l'urgence de l'instant : courir. Gagner quelques secondes, être encore en vie au pas suivant, et celui d'après, se battre jusqu'au bout.

A cet instant, une seule chose au monde pouvait prendre le dessus sur cette instinct primaire : quand elle entendit son frère crier derrière elle, ce fut comme si une corde l'avait stoppée net. Elle tourna la tête et, emportée par son élan, trébucha sur quelques mètres avant de s'étaler de tout son long, amortissant sa chute en tendant les bras devant elle en un geste réflexe.

Johanna avait juste eu le temps de voir que Jordy était à près de dix mètres d'elle, talonné par les monstres. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle l'avait à ce point distancé. Quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers l'endroit où il se tenait avant qu'elle ne chute, elle constata avec horreur qu'il avait disparu, ainsi que les loups roux et sable. Ne se tenait devant elle que le gris, imposant, immobile, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Le jeune homme cria de nouveau, invisible dans la forêt sombre et oppressante.

« Jordy ! » hurla-t-elle, mais seul le silence lui répondit, uniquement troublé par le claquement des gouttes de pluies qui tombaient sur le sol déjà gorgé d'eau.

La panique de Johanna se mélangea à une fureur terrible, comme elle n'en avait jamais connu depuis l'année de ses huit ans, ce fameux mois de juin. Se relevant sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle envoya le maximum de son pouvoir contre le loup gris, décuplé de toute la peur qu'elle ressentait pour son frère, de toute sa colère face à son impuissance, et toute sa souffrance d'avoir été à ce point dupée.

Parce qu'elle connaissait le nom du monstre qui allait la tuer.

La jeune femme sentit l'énergie qu'elle déploya se disperser devant le prédateur, qui n'en sembla pas affecté le moins du monde. Johanna n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre, et elle avait agit plus par dépit qu'autre chose. Mais sa rage ne décrut pas, et elle siffla d'une voix tremblante :

« Si vous touchez un seul cheveu de mon frère, immondes bâtards, je vous jure que … je vous tuerai, tous autant que vous êtes ! … »

Menace d'une logique discutable, vu qu'il allait sûrement ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle d'un instant à l'autre, mais l'heure n'était pas aux discussions raisonnées entre gens civilisés.

L'heure était aux règlements de comptes.

Et si Johanna devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle avait finalement décidé que ce ne serait certainement pas en détalant comme un lapin.

Le loup pointa un instant ses oreilles vers sa gauche, comme s'il entendait des sons que la jeune femme ne pouvaient percevoir, puis les pointa de nouveau vers elle. Ce fut tout ce que la menace de Johanna lui inspira.

« Tu comptes me tuer comme un homme, Matthew, ou bien es-tu trop lâche et vas-tu rester sous cette apparence ? », poursuivit-elle froidement, en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour un loup avec l'air surpris. Surtout un loup qui devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingts au garrot. Il pencha un instant la tête de côté, la redressa, émit un son entre l'éternuement et le jappement, puis tourna le dos à la jeune femme et disparut dans les fourrées.

Johanna ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaite, et une partie de son cerveau qui était resté en roue libre se demanda un instant pourquoi un loup se baladait avec une espèce de chiffon gris accroché à une de ses pattes arrières.

Elle eut la réponse quand Matthew revint de l'endroit d'où la bête avait disparu, vêtu uniquement du fameux chiffon qui s'avéra être un pantalon de jogging coupé en haut des genoux, trempé et boueux.

L'apparition de l'Indien, torse nu, les cheveux ruisselants encadrant son visage grave, beau à se damner, l'air plus sauvage encore que le loup qu'il était l'instant d'avant, coupa le souffle de Johanna. L'étrange et délicieuse douleur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence la frappa de plein fouet, embrasant ses reins, son ventre, ses cuisses … un bref moment, rien d'autre n'eut d'importance.

Il était là. Devant elle.

La forêt sembla littéralement s'éclaircir, la pluie se faire plus douce, les parfums d'humus et de terre plus légers. Comme si le monde lui-même célébrait leurs retrouvailles.

Johanna n'avait pas eu conscience de l'abîme de tristesse dans lequel elle avait sombré depuis qu'elle avait quitté Matthew en bas de chez elle, le matin même, et qu'elle pensait ne jamais le revoir. Maintenant, en face de lui, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait hissée hors d'une oubliette de peines et de douleurs où elle se tenait recroquevillée, et qu'elle revoyait à nouveau le soleil.

_Enfin, revoir le soleil, façon de parler…_ susurra la petite voix, tendit que la pluie dégoulinait sur son visage.

Cette réflexion ironique ramena brutalement Johanna à la réalité, et son pathétique désir obsessionnel céda la place à une colère froide, sans toutefois disparaître totalement, comme une abeille au bourdonnement entêtant.

Ils restèrent à se fixer ainsi, immobiles sous le déluge, pendant un temps infini, séparés par trois petits mètres qui se mesuraient en réalité en milliers d'années lumières.

La jeune femme ne pouvait lire aucune émotion sur le visage de marbre de l'Indien, ni colère, ni amusement, ni satisfaction. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se montre cruellement sarcastique, qu'il se moque d'elle pour être tombée entre ses griffes, qu'il ricane avec ce genre de rire que seuls les méchants de séries Z savent faire. Ce silence impassible la mettait au supplice.

Comme ses dents commençaient à s'entrechoquer, elle dit d'une voix tranchante :

« Tu vas te décider à m'achever bientôt, où tu préfères attendre que je meure de froid ? »

Matthew parut sortir de sa transe immobile et avança d'un pas. Aussitôt, Johanna recula. Le jeune homme s'arrêta immédiatement.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Johanna… » dit-il doucement, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

Au son de sa voix, la jeune femme frémit.

« Et mon frère ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal ! En ce moment, il est en route chez Seth, pour se mettre à l'abri.

- En route avec qui ?

- Avec Seth et mon père.

- Les deux autres loups ?

- Oui, les deux autres loups. »

- - Voilà, c'est dit. Et comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, en plus ! - -

« Tu es un loup-garou », dit-elle, et ce n'était pas une question.

« On peut dire ça…

- Mais tu dis que tu ne vas pas me tuer.

- On ne tue pas les humains, Johanna !

- Ah bon ? Et comment tu appelles les deux femmes que vous avez réduites en pièces tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas aperçue qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines ? s'étonna Matthew.

- Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'arrêter sur la question ! » répliqua Johanna d'un ton mordant.

Mais maintenant qu'il le disait, il paraissait évident que la vitesse et la capacité de résistance des deux inconnues avait quelque chose de surhumain. De plus, en y repensant, bien que le spectacle du démembrement des femmes fusse la pire chose qu'elle ait vue de sa vie, elle se rendait compte à présent que pas une goutte de sang n'avait été versée.

« C'était des vampires », répondit l'Indien, toujours sur le même ton qu'il aurait pris pour lui dire que le ciel était nuageux aujourd'hui.

« Des … vampires ? Donc il y a bien des vampires, aussi ? souffla Johanna en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Oui, il y a aussi des vampires. Et, à quelques exceptions près, nous autres Quileutes, nous les traquons, et nous les tuons. Définitivement.

- Chouette », murmura la jeune femme, comme pour elle-même, les yeux baissés vers le sol, mais ne semblant rien regarder de particulier. « Super. Génial. Loups-garous versus Vampires. Comme c'est original. »

- - C'est un rêve complètement tordu, et je vais me réveiller… - -

Plongée dans son délire personnel, Johanna ne s'aperçut pas que Matthew avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se tenait tout à côté d'elle. C'est quand il lui mit la main sur la joue pour lui relever la tête qu'elle sursauta. Mais elle ne lui demanda pas de l'ôter.

« Je vais tout te raconter, dans les moindres détails, mais pas ici … c'est dangereux, et tu es gelée, tu trembles comme une feuille. »

Réconfortée bien malgré elle par la chaleur de la main du jeune homme sur son visage, Johanna acquiesça en silence. Puis, rassemblant toute sa volonté, elle s'écarta de lui, rompant le contact.

« On retourne à la réserve ? demanda-t-elle, en ramenant contre elle son blouson trempé de boue.

- Non. C'est trop loin.

- Pourtant tu viens de me dire que c'est là qu'allait Jordy ! s'exclama-t-elle, de nouveau méfiante.

- Oui, Sam est passé les prendre en voiture. Ils sont déjà partis. Non, nous on va aller dans un autre village, un endroit secret caché au fond de la forêt.

- On dirait un conte pour enfant, maugréa Johanna.

- La Belle et Le Loup Garou, sourit Matthew, ça sonne plutôt bien !

- T'en ficherais, des Belle, moi, bougonna-t-elle de nouveau.

- Tu sais monter à cheval ? »

Le changement inattendu de sujet lui fit oublier sa mauvaise humeur. Elle releva la tête pour le fixer, surprise.

« Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu sais monter à cheval ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Réponds à ma question !

- Ben, oui, un peu… j'en ai fait plus jeune, et je vais parfois faire des balades en bord de mer…

- Et tu serais prête à essayer une balade à dos de loup ?

- Hein ? Tu veux dire… sur ton dos à toi ?

- C'est au choix : soit je me change en loup, et tu grimpes sur mon dos, soit je reste comme ça, et… tu grimpes sur mon dos !

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je sais marcher ! protesta la jeune femme, peu enthousiaste du choix qu'il lui offrait.

- Oh, j'ai vu que tu savais même courir !

- Alors là, je t'arrête de suite, je n'ai pas encore pris assez de recul avec ce qui vient de se passer pour en rire, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je comprends. Désolé.

- Pas grave.

- Mais si tu savais que c'était moi, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ? Je t'ai déjà dit et répété que tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi !

- Si tu le permets, j'attendrai d'être au sec dans ce village si secret pour t'expliquer les très légères appréhensions que l'on peut ressentir quand on voit une bande de loups de deux mètres de haut dépecer deux femmes sous ses yeux. Tu verras, j'ai plein d'arguments !

- Ok, s'esclaffa-t-il. Bon, alors ? Loup, ou pas ?

- On ne peut vraiment pas y aller en marchant ?

- Trop loin. Je serai plus rapide, même avec toi sur mon dos. Allez, décide-toi, ou je le fais à ta place ! »

Malgré les nombreuses réserves que lui inspirait cette possibilité, elle s'imagina fièrement perchée sur le dos du somptueux loup gris, telle une imposante amazone, et prit sa décision. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait ainsi à l'abri des émotions qui n'auraient pas manqué de la submerger si elle se lançait dans une course folle collée contre le dos de Matthew.

« Va pour le loup, alors. Mais tu fais bien attention !

- Comme si tu étais mon trésor le plus précieux. »


	23. Chapter 23 CARTES SUR TABLE

**Message perso :**

**Adeline.L : Non, effectivement, Johanna n'a pas des envies de castration, comme certaines lectrices le craignaient ! Je crois qu'elle est trop abasourdie par ce qui lui arrive pour se mettre en colère ! **

**Mais bon, il n'est pas exclu qu'un jour, quand elle se sera familiarisée avec tout ça, le pôvre pitit loup-garou en prenne un peu pour son grade ! **

**CARTES SUR TABLE**

Johanna grimaça en se glissant sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Elle espérait que l'eau allait dénouer les muscles de son postérieur et de ses cuisses, qui l'élançaient au moindre mouvement.

Finalement, son idée de chevaucher un loup géant n'était pas si géniale que ça : elle avait mis dix bonnes minutes à trouver une position correcte. Les cinq suivantes avaient été un pur bonheur, où elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de faire corps avec sa fantastique monture. Puis ça c'était gâté : des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence avaient commencé à protester violemment, la pluie avait redoublée de violence, et le loup, sentant qu'elle le montait avec plus d'assurance, avait adopté un rythme de croisière qui n'était pas des plus faciles à tenir.

Les mains enfoncées dans la fourrure du cou de la bête, qu'elle tenait agrippée de toute ses forces, les jambes serrées sur ses flancs où elle sentait les muscles rouler en cadence, Johanna s'était penchée le plus près possible de la tête de Matthew, afin d'éviter les branches et autres obstacles de la forêt traîtresse, en serrant les dents et priant pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement à destination.

Quand ils étaient enfin parvenus au fameux village, et que le loup s'était immobilisé devant une maison en tout point semblable à celles de la réserve quileute, à ceci près qu'elle n'était pas peinte, la jeune femme s'était laissée glisser à terre en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait dû s'accrocher à la fourrure de sa monture pour ne pas tomber, tremblant sur ses jambes comme un poulain nouveau-né.

A défaut d'avoir totalement fait disparaître la douleur, la douche eut le mérite de la réchauffer. Elle y resta quelques instants de plus que nécessaire, autant pour le plaisir physique que ça lui procurait que pour repousser le moment où elle devrait rejoindre Matthew.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le même état que le lendemain d'une nuit blanche de fête, au moment un peu flou où les nerfs n'ont pas encore lâché prise, où fatigue et excitation sont étroitement emmêlées, laissant l'esprit dans une dimension à part, un peu déconnecté.

_- - J'ai chevauché un loup-garou. - -_

Johanna éteignit l'eau, sortit en frissonnant du bac à douche et s'enveloppa dans une immense serviette noire.

_- - Je suis amoureuse d'un loup-garou. - -_

Elle se pencha au dessus du bac pour essorer ses cheveux, et les enroula dans une deuxième serviette, plus petite.

_- - Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? - -_

Fronçant le nez dans une grimace dégoûtée, elle se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son crétin de frère par téléphone, quand elle avait insisté pour avoir de ses nouvelles dès qu'elle avait mis un pied dans la maison. Matthew lui avait composé le numéro de Seth avant de lui tendre l'appareil, et Johanna avait eu du mal à placer un mot devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Jordy. Si cet appel l'avait pleinement rassurée, il lui avait aussi collé une féroce envie de cogner sur son frère, pour qui se retrouver au beau milieu d'une bande de loups-garous était définitivement « trop cooooool ! ».

_- - Un vrai gamin ! Un véritable boulet ! - -_

La jeune femme se sécha vigoureusement, comme si elle s'étrillait. Puis elle déplia le T-shirt propre de couleur rouge sombre que Matthew lui avait donné, et le teint devant elle pour visualiser comment il lui irait.

On aurait pu en mettre quatre comme elle. Johanna l'enfila, non sans un frisson d'excitation : elle portait un de SES vêtement. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et expira brusquement par le nez en fronçant les sourcils.

_- - Pas le moment de sombrer dans la guimauve, ma vieille. T'as un loup-garou qui t'attend à côté, je te le rappelle ! - -_

Elle dénoua la serviette qui entourait ses cheveux et les épongea du mieux qu'elle put, puis sortit de la salle de bain.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, Matthew était accroupi devant une cheminée où ronflait un feu, seul source lumineuse de la pièce. Il se leva souplement et regarda la jeune femme approcher. Johanna s'arrêta à quelques mètres du jeune homme et lissa nerveusement le T-shirt le long de ses cuisses.

« Viens te mettre près du feu, pendant que je prends ma douche…, lui proposa-t-il.

- Heu… j'espère que je t'ai laissé de l'eau chaude…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il y a du café, dans la cuisine, et un reste de pizza dans le frigo. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi ! »

Johanna s'écarta vivement du passage pour laisser libre l'accès à la salle d'eau et regarda Matthew s'y diriger en silence.

Une fois seule, elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard circonspect. Un vieux sofa, deux vieux fauteuils qui paraissaient d'une teinte sombre à la lumière du feu, peut-être gris, entouraient une grande table basse en bois, sur un tapis épais de couleurs vives qui couvrait une bonne partie du sol en lattes claires. Près de la cheminée, une espèce d'énorme coussin difforme était posé par terre.

_Le panier du loup-garou ?_ se demanda le petit coin du cerveau de la jeune femme encore capable de faire de l'humour.

Sur le côté opposé de la cheminée se trouvait la cuisine, du moins ce qui devait en tenir lieu. Il y avait en tout et pour tout un évier craquelé, un grand frigo en inox et une vielle gazinière qui devait dater du début du siècle, si ce n'était de celui d'avant. Un bahut en bois, des plus rustiques, complétait l'ensemble. Une cafetière était posée dessus, et elle était remplie d'un liquide noir prometteur.

Johanna se permit d'ouvrir le meuble, espérant y trouver une tasse. Elle dénicha effectivement plusieurs mugs, et en remplit un avec le café fumant. Dans le frigo, elle vit une pizza à moitié entamée dans son carton d'emballage et un reste de poulet froid. N'ayant pas vraiment d'appétit, elle se contenta de prélever un morceau de blanc de poulet avec les doigts qu'elle avala en quatre bouchées, debout devant l'évier.

S'emparant du mug fumant, elle se dirigea vers le salon.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle prit place sur un des fauteuils, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de la cheminée. Repliant les jambes sous elle, la jeune femme tira sur le T-shirt pour les recouvrir entièrement.

Malgré l'atmosphère apaisante, Johanna sentait monter en elle une angoisse sourde qui le disputait à l'impatience qu'elle avait de se retrouver avec Matthew. Quand enfin il la rejoignit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantacourt clair, les papillons dans son estomac prirent leur envol chaotique.

En silence, il s'installa en tailleur sur le coussin, faisant face à la jeune femme. Songeant à son précédent trait d'humour, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuses ? se moqua Matthew.

- Rien… rien de drôle …», répondit Johanna en reprenant son sérieux.

Après une courte pause, il poursuivit :

« Bon, ben on y va, alors. C'est parti pour les grandes confidences !

- … d'accord, à toi l'honneur ! »

Matthew frotta un instant son genou, comme s'il ôtait une saleté imaginaire, évitant de regarder la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Par le début, en général, c'est ce qui a de plus simple ! persifla Johanna.

- Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de simple dans nos vies ! »

Elle lui accorda un bref sourire pour approuver sa remarque.

« Ok… je vais plutôt commencer par ce que je sais de toi, histoire de te mettre bien à l'aise ! », dit-il en retrouvant le ton moqueur dont il avait l'habitude. « Je sais que tu t'es faite engagée dans la LG pour le compte d'un inspecteur de police de Louisiane. Quelqu'un lui a raconté que cette société serait dirigée par des vampires.

- Ah. Tu es au courant pour ça…

- Oui. Et, pour la petite blague, ce sont des vampires qui ont informé, indirectement bien sûr, ton ami policier !

- Hein ? »

Matthew ricana.

« J'y reviendrai plus tard. Je sais aussi que tu as un don particulier, même si je n'ai pas vraiment bien compris en quoi il consiste…

- Forcément, il ne marche pas sur toi ! » s'exclama Johanna, avant de songer qu'il aurait été peut-être préférable de taire ce petit détail.

« C'est ce qu'il me semblait, aussi… tu as stoppé net les autres loups de la meute, tout à l'heure, tu fais quoi, tu crées une espèce de mur ?

- …non, c'est pas ça… je projette une sorte d'énergie, une onde de choc, par la pensée. Pourquoi ça ne te fait rien, à toi, d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée ! » répondit Matthew en souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement très satisfait de lui, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Johanna.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse, et devint tout à coup très sérieux :

« C'est comme ça que tu t'es débarrassé de ton agresseur, quand tu étais petite ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence.

« Tu peux me raconter ? » dit-il dans un murmure.

Comme elle hésitait, il poursuivit :

« Après, c'est moi qui te raconte tous mes secrets, promis ! »

Johanna se mordilla nerveusement l'ongle du pouce avant de rabaisser son poing serré sur ses cuisses.

« Et bien, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour se racler la gorge qu'elle avait douloureusement nouée, il était allongé sur moi, et… tout d'un coup, j'ai senti… comme si ma colère et ma peur explosaient hors de moi ! Il a été projeté à une dizaine de mètres. L'autopsie a révélé qu'il avait tous les organes éclatés, et les os en miettes. »

Matthew resta silencieux un moment, le visage grave. Mal à l'aise, Johanna se trémoussa un peu sur son fauteuil.

A sa surprise, le jeune homme eut soudain un sourire espiègle :

« Désolé, mais même malgré ça, tu restes loin derrière moi au concours des secrets inavouables !

- Ah ouais ? Pfff, tu te transformes en caniche surdimensionné, c'est pas commun, je te l'accorde, mais dans le genre monstre, je me défends, quand même ! se vanta Johanna, entrant dans son jeu.

- Oui, sauf que je ne suis pas seulement un loup-garou : ma mère est à moitié vampire !

- Hein ? »

Devant la mine effarée de jeune femme, Matthew eut un rire rauque qui la fit frissonner.

« Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ? fanfaronna-t-il.

- C'est une blague ? dit Johanna, pas franchement rassurée.

- Pas du tout ! Mes grands-parents maternels sont des buveurs de sang !»

C'est à ce moment qu'une lumière jaillit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle revit défiler devant ses yeux de mystérieux et magnifiques inconnus, à la pâleur révélatrice.

« Oh ! Tu parles de ces gens étranges, qui ne semblent pas vieillir, ces Jasper, Rosalie et je ne sais plus quels autres noms bizarres ? C'est ta famille ?

- Ah, ça, par contre, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant ! » s'exclama l'Indien, visiblement surpris.

Johanna garda un silence prudent. Pourquoi Matthew paraissait-il contrarié ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il lui demanda :

« C'est ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a trouvé ces informations sur les Cullen ?

- Les qui ?

- Cullen. Laisse tomber, on y reviendra. Alors, c'est bien Jordy qui t'a parlé d'eux ?

- … heu, oui… pourquoi ça a l'air de t'embêter ? On ne devait pas mettre cartes sur table ?

- Non, c'est pas que ça m'embête, c'est que… il a un truc spécial, ton frère ? Un don particulier, comme le tien ? »

Johanna ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et répliqua :

« Il a la maturité d'un gosse de 10 ans, ça compte ? »

Matthew eut un hoquet de rire.

« Mis à part que c'est un vrai génie en informatique, non, il n'a rien qui sort de l'ordinaire, poursuivit la jeune femme plus sérieusement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Et bien, pour rester dans le domaine du bizarre, l'une de mes… tantes, on va dire, Alice, peut prévoir les évènements. Elle « voit » les conséquences des décisions prisent par des personnes qui nous concernent, de près ou de loin. C'est comme ça qu'elle a prévu que tu allais venir nous espionner, ceci dit en passant. Jusqu'à présent, seuls les Quileutes et Nessie restaient invisibles à son don de prescience. Il semblerait que ton frère fasse partie du club !

- Pitié, promets-moi de ne jamais lui dire ça ! s'exclama Johanna.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il apprend qu'il a ne serait-ce qu'un infime point commun avec vous autres, les loups-garous, on ne va plus le tenir ! »

Cette fois, Matthew éclata franchement de rire.

« C'est une des choses que j'adore, chez toi, dit-il, un reste de rire dans la voix. Je suis entrain de te parler de trucs déments, et toi tu trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour !

- Oui… enfin ne t'y trompe pas, je suis pas vraiment rassurée, mais soit j'essaie d'en rire, soit je m'enfuie en hurlant … et vu ce qui tombe dehors, je préfère encore rester ici, au chaud à côté de la cheminée ! »

Reprenant son sérieux, Matthew se pencha en avant et lui prit la tasse pour la poser sur le sol. Puis il s'empara d'une de ses mains, qu'il embrassa légèrement avant de la reposer doucement sur la cuisse de la jeune femme qui sentait son cœur accélérer dangereusement.

Comme le silence s'éternisait et devenait pesant, Johanna le rompit :

« Bon, continue : tu en étais à « papi et mamie sont des vampires ». Ce sont lesquels ?

- C'est Edward. Et Bella est ma grand-mère. »

Edward et Bella. Le superbe adolescent aux cheveux cuivrés et sans doute Isabella, la douce beauté brune.

_- - Plutôt classe, les grands-parents ! - - _

Et c'est à ce moment que Johanna eut une autre illumination :

« Et Jacob et Vanessa sont tes parents ! » s'écria-t-elle

_- - Mais oui ! La ressemblance entre Jacob et Matthew, la complicité entre lui et Vanessa au restaurant, la gentillesse de Vanessa envers moi ! - - _

« Bien vu ! Sauf que le vrai nom de Vanessa, c'est Renesmée !

- Renesquoi ?

- Renesmée ! Le prénom de ses deux grands-mères, Renée et Esmée ! Pas terrible pour passer inaperçu, alors elle se fait appeler Vanessa !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Même Nessie, c'est encore mieux !

- Ah, celui-là, c'est Jacob, qui l'a trouvé ! Même que ça n'a pas spécialement plu à Bella, à ce qu'il paraît ! »

Plongé dans des souvenirs personnels, Matthew resta un instant les yeux dans le vague, laissant à Johanna le temps de mettre un tout petit peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Un milliard de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle en sortit une au hasard :

« Mais attends, tu m'as bien dit que ta mère est à moitié vampire ? C'est Edward et Bella, ses parents, et ils le sont tous les deux, non ?

- Bella était encore humaine quand elle est tombée enceinte. D'ailleurs cela est impossible pour une vampire. Edward l'a transformée après l'accouchement. Il y était obligé, en fait, c'était ça ou elle y restait ! C'était carrément gore, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit !

- Tu as vraiment des histoires de famille trop sympa, toi ! ironisa Johanna. Donc, Bella était humaine quand elle s'est entichée d'un vampire !

- Oui…

- Elle était complètement folle, ou quoi?

- Pardon ?

- Enfin ! Tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ? Ça ne te semble pas un peu…non, pas un peu, carrément dingue, à toi ?

- Et toi ? Ça ne te semble pas dingue d'être tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou ? »

Johanna eut un hoquet de surprise et referma la bouche avec deux secondes de retard.

_- - Coup bas.- - _

« Qui te dis que je suis amoureuse de toi ? Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien ! se défendit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

- Et bien, tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai pris la main, ton cœur s'est affolé… alors soit tu as pensé que j'allais te dévorer toute crue, ce dont je doute, soit je te fais sacrément de l'effet ! »

_- - Nan, sale petit… j'y crois pas, il ment ! - -_

« Ne me dit pas que tu es capable d'entendre mon cœur battre, faut pas pousser, non plus !

- Tu es incroyable ! Tu avales sans broncher des histoires sur des êtres qui ne sont pas censés exister, tu admets que tu es entrain de discuter gentiment au coin du feu avec un loup-garou métissé vampire, mais que je puisse entendre le bruit assourdissant que ton cœur fait quand je te touche, ça, non, ça te paraît impossible ! »

_- - C'est surtout que si c'est vrai, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu as dû te rendre compte que mon rythme cardiaque avait des ratés, et que je vais mourir de honte ! - - _

« Tu ne me feras pas croire un truc pareil, point final ! », mentit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que son cœur, le sale petit traître, repartait dans un galop effréné comme s'il mettait le jeune homme au défi de lui prouver sa vantardise.

Matthew pencha la tête de côté, son habituel petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, et réfléchit un instant, avant de dire :

«Alors ? Comte Vlad et Lilith la Succube ? »

Johanna resta un instant sans comprendre, avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne.

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry, mot pour mot, le jour où elle avait fait la connaissance de Vanessa, enfin de Renesmée, au restaurant.

Elle l'avait vraiment dit tout bas.

Et elle était de dos.

Et Matthew était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres de sa table.

_- - Et il m'a entendue.  
OK, c'est mort.- - _

La tête que fit Johanna devait être comique, parce que le jeune homme eut une moue narquoise avant de sourire largement.

« Allez, j'ai pitié de toi, dit-il, goguenard, tu as le droit de changer de sujet ! »

Ne cachant pas son soulagement, la jeune femme poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« Heu… oui… alors, c'est quoi, cette histoire de vampires qui auraient informé Harry ? »

Cette fois encore, Matthew reprit son sérieux.

« Ah, là, on arrive au nœud du problème. Je vais en avoir pour un moment, à tout t'expliquer. Je te resserre un café, et je me lance, d'accord ? »

Johanna acquiesça.

Il se leva en prenant la tasse, et alla la remplir dans la cuisine. Quand il revint lui amener, il avait toujours la même expression grave.

« Ça ne t'étonne pas que des loups-garous soient alliés à des vampires ? dit-il en préambule.

- Heu… si… ça fait partie des milliers de questions que je voulais te poser… remarque, c'est peut-être courant, en fait, je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste de ce genre de sujet…

- Et bien non, ce n'est pas courant. C'est même le contraire ! Les Quileutes tuent les vampires, c'est notre rôle, la raison qui fait que nous sommes ce que nous sommes.

- Et les … Cullen, c'est ça ? … sont une exception ?

- A plusieurs titres, oui ! La principale étant qu'ils ont renoncé à se nourrir de sang humain.

- Ah. Ça me fiche déjà moins la frousse de les rencontrer !

- J'imagine ! L'autre chose qui les distingue de leurs congénères, c'est qu'ils sont nombreux. Un clan de vampires de plus de 3 membres est exceptionnel. Et qu'il dure sur tant d'années aussi. En fait, il y a un seul et unique autre cas chez les vampires…

- Laisse-moi deviner : ceux qui ont mis Harry sur votre piste ! »

Matthew eut un sourire appréciateur :

« Tu comprends vite ! Effectivement, les Volturi sont encore plus anciens que les Cullen, par certains côtés plus puissants, sans doute, et définitivement bien plus malfaisants.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire que eux, tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir la frousse de les rencontrer. Ils sont cruels. Ils sont sadiques. Ah, et eux, ils se nourrissent d'êtres humains !

- Charmants ! Et qu'est-ce vous attendez pour leur faire la peau ? Ils sont vraiment beaucoup plus puissants que vous ?

- Je ne sais pas s'ils nous sont si supérieurs que ça, en réalité… sur ce sujet, les membres de ma famille, je veux dire de mes deux familles, sont divisés… toujours est-il que nous aurions quelques difficultés à les vaincre. Ils sont un peu les gouvernants de tous les vampires, ceux qui veillent à ce que leurs semblables ne fassent pas trop de vague, histoire de ne pas se dévoiler… ils ont dans leur rang des êtres aux talents particuliers et pas franchement cool… et ils habitent en Italie, ce qui les met hors de portée de nous autres loups-garous…

- En Italie ? Et pourquoi ils viennent s'en prendre aux Cullen ?

- Jeu des pouvoirs, envie de voir certains des Cullen aux dons spéciaux les rejoindre, peur qu'ils deviennent un jour plus puissants qu'eux… les raisons ne manquent pas…

- Ah, les Cullen ont des pouvoirs, aussi ? »

Il semblait à Johanna qu'elle pourrait passer sa vie à écouter Matthew, des révélations en entraînant d'autres, sans parvenir à faire vraiment le tour de la question.

« Oui, quelques uns. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Alice voyait l'avenir. Et Edward peut entendre les pensées…

- Quoi ? Il est télépathe ? Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui, vrai de vrai ! »

_- - L'horreur ! Comment je vais pouvoir éviter de me rendre ridicule quand je les verrai ?… - -_

« Et toi, tu en as, des trucs spéciaux ? Enfin, je veux dire, à part être un loup-garou ?

- Et être immunisé contre ton pouvoir à toi, aussi, je te le rappelle ! la taquina-t-il. Et bien, les loups-garous communiquent entre eux par télépathie quand ils font partie de la même meute, et sous leur forme animal. Moi, je peux communiquer avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux du moment qu'ils sont en loup, même si je suis resté humain.

- Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées, donc, enfin je veux dire les pensées des humains…

- Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, confirma-t-il, comprenant où Johanna voulait en venir. J'entends juste ton cœur battre… »

Ce rappel de leur conversation précédente fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune femme, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il poursuivit :

« Une autre particularité des loups-garous, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'imprégnation.

- C'est quoi, ce pouvoir ?

- Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, c'est… une sorte de…d'événement dont tout Quileute qui se transforme fait l'expérience un jour ou l'autre…

- Ah, comme une histoire de transe où vous voyez votre animal totem, ou un truc comme ça ?

- Toi, faut que t'arrêtes de regarder la télévision ! se moqua Matthew. Non, rien à voir avec ça ! C'est notre rencontre avec notre âme sœur. »

La voix du jeune homme, déjà rauque en temps normal, avait vibré d'émotions en prononçant sa dernière phrase. Johanna frissonna et maudit son cœur qui devait rendre sourd le loup-garou.

« Quand on croise le regard de notre âme sœur, continua Matthew sur le même ton, on est lié à elle pour le restant de notre vie. Elle devient notre monde, notre raison d'être, tout le reste devient secondaire… et tu sais qui est mon âme sœur, Johanna. »

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive.

« Et bien, dit-elle faiblement, ça t'a drôlement amusé quand tu l'as rencontrée, ton âme sœur, dis-moi ! »

Même après toutes ces révélations, Johanna ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il se payait sa tête.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration :

« Cela faisait des années que je t'attendais. Normalement, l'imprégnation arrive durant l'adolescence, ou peu de temps après. Pour tout avouer, j'en étais venu à penser que de par mes origines vampires, je ne vivrai jamais ce genre de révélation ! Alors quand je t'ai vue, et que j'ai reconnu celle dont Alice m'avait dessinée le portrait, la fille qui cherchait à dévoiler nos secrets, j'ai trouvé ça… franchement hallucinant ! Je me disais que j'avais vraiment pas de veine, que je pouvais pas trouver plus compliqué, mon âme sœur était celle qui voulait ma perte ! Alors oui, j'étais en pleine auto dérision ! Et, j'avoue aussi que la tête que tu faisais, toute trempée, y était aussi pour quelque chose ! » conclut-il avec malice.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire.

« Mais sois certaine que je t'appartiens, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. »

Johanna se mordit les lèvres, incapable de dire un mot. Consternée, elle vit que la tasse tremblait dans ses mains.

Doucement, comme il l'avait déjà fait, il lui prit et la posa par terre. Puis il se leva :

« Bon, il est temps d'aller dormir ! dit-il d'un ton naturel, juste un peu forcé. Tu as le choix entre la chambre, mais tu risques d'avoir froid, ou bien ici, sur le canapé, et je te donnerai des couvertures ! Alors, où est-ce que tu préfères aller ? »

La jeune femme se tordit les mains nerveusement et murmura d'une toute petite voix :

« Avec toi… Je veux aller avec toi… »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**[ Evite habilement les jets de cailloux, chaussures, œufs et tomates pourris]**

**« Hé, du calme ! Une semaine, c'est vite passée ! »**

**[claque la porte derrière elle, s'y appuie en tentant de reprendre son souffle]**

**« Mais c'est qu'elles mordraient, ma parole ! »**


	24. Chapter 24

Message perso

**Adeline.L. : Bon, je vais pas m'étendre, hein, allons à l'essentiel … merci pour ta review, et voilà THE suite ! **

**Ne pas s'attendre à du hardcore, faut rester soft, y a des mineures qui me lisent et pis faut faire marcher votre imagination, hein !**

**TU M'APPARTIENS**

Matthew se figea. Son corps immobile semblait vibrer à la lumière des flammes qui dansaient dans son dos, et le souffle déjà erratique de Johanna s'accéléra. Quand il s'accroupit devant elle dans un mouvement vif, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, elle sursauta nerveusement. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et bien qu'il eut le visage plongé dans l'ombre, la jeune femme sentait le poids de son regard qui la détaillait intensément. Toujours en silence, il glissa ses mains le long des accoudoirs, s'approchant de Johanna, mais sans la toucher, faisant ainsi une sorte de cage de son corps. Il fit une pause à une dizaine de centimètres de la jeune femme, qui restait figée.

Le bruit du feu crépitant dans la cheminé paraissait assourdissant dans le silence de la maison.

_- - Il ne doit pas être assez fort pour couvrir les battements de mon cœur…- - _songea fugitivement Johanna, qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se rappeler comment on respirait.

Ce petit détail devint insignifiant quand Matthew passa une main ferme derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche. Son baiser se fit immédiatement exigeant, sans retenu, et Johanna gémit et se cambra quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme forcer d'autorité la barrière de ses lèvres. Jetant ses bras autour du cou de l'Indien, elle se redressa à genoux pour se coller contre son corps chaud, lui arrachant un grognement, et répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Quand elle sentit le bras libre de Matthew lui enserrer les reins pour la plaquer encore plus fort contre lui, tandis que son autre main se perdait avec ravissement dans ses cheveux, elle crut défaillir.

Avide de le toucher, elle se détacha du cou du jeune homme pour caresser ses épaules larges, puis se mit à explorer son torse glabre et musclé, appréciant sa douceur et sa chaleur, sentant au passage le cœur de l'Indien battre à un rythme aussi affolé que le sien. Il prit alors légèrement le visage de Johanna entre ses paumes brûlantes et interrompit doucement leur baiser. Ouvrant les yeux, elle plongea dans le regard enflammé de Matthew, souhaitant s'y noyer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Je ne crois pas que je pourrai renouveler l'exploit de passer une nuit à côté de toi sans te toucher, Johanna… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui alluma un incendie dans le corps de la jeune femme.

- … personne ne te le demande … » répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se jeter à son tour ardemment sur ses lèvres, renouant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Il l'enlaça de nouveau en l'embrassant fougueusement, la plaquant durement contre lui, sa langue caressant sensuellement celle de la jeune femme, qui se soumettait avec délice à ses voluptueuses exigences.

Puis, ne gardant qu'un bras ferme autour de la taille de Johanna, Matthew laissa sa main libre descendre le long de la hanche de la jeune femme en une exquise caresse, pour poursuivit son chemin le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à atteindre la peau nue. Son contact brûlant la fit gémir de nouveau, tandis qu'il poursuivait son exploration avec douceur, d'abord vers le bas, descendant presque jusqu'au creux du genou, pour remonter lentement, langoureusement, s'insinuant sous le T-shirt, caressant de nouveau sa hanche mais cette fois sans la barrière du tissus. Il s'arrêta à sa taille, et fit glisser son autre main pour l'enserrer doucement, rompant une nouvelle fois le contact de leurs lèvres. Johanna était si fine, et lui si colossal, que ses deux mains se seraient touchées si l'une n'avait pas été sous le T-shirt et l'autre par dessus.

Sans quitter les yeux de la jeune femme, le regard tellement empli de désir qu'il en paraissait dur, il se recula en entrainant Johanna avec lui. Docilement, elle le laissa l'emmener sur l'énorme coussin, et s'allongea d'elle-même sous lui, sentant le long de son flanc gauche l'agréable chaleur des flammes dans la cheminée. Matthew se posa sur ce côté, remplaçant le brasier par la chaleur de son propre corps, et ôta une mèche sur le front de Johanna en la dévorant des yeux.

« Tu es vraiment sûre ? » murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine au milieu du ronflement du feu.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant une respiration saccadée.

Alors, sans se presser, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il entreprit de relever le T-shirt, d'abord le long de ses cuisses, en profitant pour caresser la peau révélée au fur et à mesure. Quand il arriva au bassin, Johanna se souleva légèrement afin de l'aider à passer sous ses fesses. Elle vit distinctement sa pomme d'Adam se contracter tandis qu'il avalait sa salive avec difficultés. Puis elle se cambra pour qu'il fasse glisser le vêtement sous son dos, et enfin contracta les épaules en tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, soulevant les omoplates, pour qu'il l'ôte complètement. Il le lança négligemment vers le fauteuil, et laissa courir son regard enfiévré sur le corps nu et offert de Johanna. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme ne ressentit aucune gêne à être détaillée si intensément, sentant au contraire son excitation grimper d'un cran à être dévorée ainsi des yeux.

N'y tenant plus, Matthew roula sur elle, et elle se cambra à nouveau contre lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. Il pesait lourd, mais même cette sensation de puissance, de présence, ce corps solide qui la clouait contre le coussin ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Ses mains qui avaient repris leur danse ardente sur sa peau la faisaient frissonner, et les caresses se firent de plus en plus audacieuses. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, tantôt l'embrassant, tantôt faisant courir sa langue contre sa peau, traçant un sillon incandescent et délicieux. Il continua son exploration jusqu'à son sein blanc, qu'il taquina de la même façon, faisant perdre à Johanna le peu de retenue qui lui restait : elle agrippa les cheveux de Matthew à pleine main et se tordit de plaisir. Le jeune homme se releva à demi et se mit de nouveau sur le côté, pour enlever rapidement son pantalon, avant de se rallonger sur Johanna, nu à son tour. Elle frémit en sentant la force de son désir, mais ne se déroba pas : au contraire, elle fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de son amant, les caressa, les appuya contre elle.

Puis, se ravisant, elle les remonta le long de son dos, où elle sentait rouler les muscles tandis qu'il continuait à la caresser et à l'embrasser, pour finir dans la crinière du jeune homme. Empoignant les cheveux encore humides, elle lui releva la tête pour le dévisager intensément :

« Tu m'appartiens ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Oui, Johanna, jusqu'à la fin des temps … » confirma Matthew doucement.

Alors elle se donna à lui.

…

Allongée sur le ventre, un bras replié sous la tête, Johanna ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière grise filtrait de la fenêtre du salon, et le tambourinement de la pluie contre la vitre lui ôta toute envie de se lever.

Après quelques minutes pour sortir tout à fait du sommeil, la jeune femme redressa lentement la tête et constata à travers le rideau de ses cheveux défaits qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Avec une grimace de douleurs, elle s'assit en tirant sur son buste nu une couverture polaire couleur bleu marine.

_- - Fichue ballade à dos de loup ! J'ai mal partout, rien qu'en respirant ! - - _

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ôter de son visage, elle songea que ses petites douleurs n'étaient peut-être pas exclusivement imputables à son originale chevauchée de la veille… la nuit avait amené son lot d'exercices physiques, aussi. Si la première fois avait été plutôt sage, quoique inévitablement un peu douloureuse, les trois suivantes étaient allées crescendo dans… l'intense. Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'un tel abandon, mais il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Matthew lui avait carrément fait perdre la tête. Et, comme il lui avait affirmé leur dernière nuit sur l'île des Bonnet, il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune drogue pour arriver à ce résultat.

Johanna se tourna vers le fauteuil pour attraper le T-shirt qu'elle n'avait porté que quelques minutes la veille, et l'enfila avant de se lever de l'énorme coussin en gémissant. Le feu continuait de flamber dans la cheminée, et il faisait une température agréable, malgré le temps calamiteux.

« Matthew ? » appela la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec une démarche de zombie.

Pas de réponse. Elle en eut l'explication en trouvant un mot posé à côté de la cafetière pleine :

« Je vais chercher quelque chose de correct à manger. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
Je t'aime.  
Matt »

Les trois derniers mots lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Bon sang, elle ne se reconnaissait plus : qui était cette fille qui sombrait dans le sentimentalisme le plus mièvre parce qu'un homme lui écrivait « je t'aime » sur un bout de papier déchiré ?

Se fustigeant à mi-voix, elle récupéra son mug de la veille qui traînait dans l'évier et ne prit pas la peine de le rincer avant de le remplir de café brûlant. D'une démarche à peine moins raide qu'à l'aller, elle se traîna jusqu'au fauteuil où elle s'assit lourdement. En se penchant, elle attrapa la couverture polaire qu'elle installa sur ses jambes, repliées sous elle. Jetant un coup d'œil amusé au coussin qui avait été le terrain de ses ébats nocturnes, elle songea :

_- - Tu as perdu ta virginité dans un panier pour chien !  
Mais nan ! J'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois sur un coussin moelleux, éclairée par un feu de cheminé, avec l'homme de ma vie. Et ça valait le coup d'attendre, oh que oui ! - -_

Son estomac gronda bruyamment. Avec toutes les émotions de la veille, Johanna n'avait quasiment rien mangé depuis le pauvre sandwich avalé en quatre bouchées quand Jordy et elle avaient fait une pause dans leur expédition à moto. Mais maintenant, elle avait une faim de… loup !

La jeune femme finit son café en trois gorgées et profita de son retour dans la cuisine afin de remettre le mug dans l'évier pour jeter un œil dans le frigo. Le poulet avait disparu. Sans doute avait-il été englouti par le jeune homme… le reste de pizza n'était pas bien appétissant, mais Johanna était vraiment trop affamée : elle préleva une part et l'engouffra en un instant. Ça la calerait en attendant le retour du maître des lieux.

Elle fit une rapide incursion aux toilettes où elle faillit mourir gelée, avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain dont la température était à peine plus clémente. Néanmoins, une bonne surprise l'attendait : une brosse à dent neuve était mise en évidence sur le bord du lavabo, dans un emballage ouvert prévu pour deux articles.

_- - Loués soient les loups-garous prévoyants qui achètent leurs affaires de toilettes de façon à en avoir toujours d'avance ! - -_

Johanna était en plein brossage de dents quand elle entendit entrer quelqu'un dans la maison.

« Je chuis dans la challe de bain ! » cria-t-elle sans cesser de frotter.

Matthew ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et enserra sa taille pendant qu'elle se rinçait. Il en profita pour embrasser la nuque dévoilée de la jeune femme, qui tenait ses cheveux d'une main pour ne pas les mouiller.

Johanna se tourna vers lui, et, sans perdre de temps à s'essuyer, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été là à ton réveil, murmura-t-il quand elle se recula. Mais tu as vraiment dormi comme un loir, et il va falloir qu'on se prépare…

- Qu'on se prépare ? A quoi faire ?

- On doit retourner à la réserve, et après… il faudrait qu'on fasse le point entre ton enquête, ma famille, les…

- Stop, l'interrompit Johanna. Avant tout ça, il y a un truc que je veux faire ! J'en ai rêvé plein de fois, et tout ce dont j'ai besoin est là… »

Tout en parlant, Johanna s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de Matthew et faisait passer le T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête, pour se retrouver complètement nue, ce qui, bien plus que son ordre, laissa le jeune homme sans voix.

Elle le prit par les mains et se recula vers la cabine de douche.

« Viens un peu par là, toi… », ronronna-t-elle avec un petit sourire gourmand.

Déjà, elle anticipait le plaisir de se retrouver sous le jet brûlant, caressant de ses mains glissantes de savon tout le corps de Matthew, et se laisser caresser par lui, l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordre… un désir violent l'étreignit.

« Attends, Johanna, il faut que…

- Rien du tout, tu ne discutes pas, ou je te promets qu'immunisé contre mon pouvoir ou pas, il va t'arriver des problèmes ! »

La jeune femme aurait dû se douter que le sourire malicieux de Matthew n'était pas seulement dû à sa menace. Mais elle était tellement aveuglée par son envie de lui qu'elle ne s'appesantit pas une seconde sur ce détail.  
Détail qui prit toute son importance quand, étant parvenue à l'attirer sous la douche, elle ouvrit le jet d'eau à fond…  
… et poussa un hurlement strident.  
L'eau était glacée.

Johanna tenta de sortir de la cabine, mais Matthew faisait barrage de son gigantesque corps et riait à gorge déployée. Apparemment, en ce qui le concernait, que l'eau ait une température arctique n'était absolument pas un problème. Il emprisonna Johanna entre ses bras et la maintint sous le jet tandis qu'elle se débattait comme une tigresse, sans grands résultats.

« Matthew Wolf, lâche-moi ! vociférait la jeune femme en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Oh putain, Wolf ! T'es un homme mort ! T'es un loup-garou mort, aussi ! Je vais en faire une descente de lit, de ta fourrure miteuse ! »

Toujours hilare, il sortit de la douche en entraînant Johanna avec lui.

Tremblante, elle se dégagea et se jeta sur la première serviette qu'elle trouva, s'en emmitouflant rageusement.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé te prévenir ! dit Matthew, souriant. Laver et sécher tes affaires a consommé beaucoup d'électricité, et du coup l'eau n'a pas eu le temps de chauffer depuis hier soir ! Ah, et au fait, mon vrai nom est Black ! »

Il ôta son sweat trempé, prit une autre serviette et s'essuya avec nonchalance, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever son pantalon qui goutait pourtant sur le sol.

Johanna nota avec affliction que même sa douche glacée ne lui avait pas complètement ôté le désir de lui faire l'amour, et elle serra les poings sur sa serviette en maugréant :

« Je te déteste ! »

Matthew fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois de façon moqueuse, avant de répondre, la voix plus rauque que jamais :

« C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, cette nuit… ce que tu m'as crié parfois… murmuré, aussi…souvent… »

Johanna déglutit avec peine et baissa les yeux, ce qui l'amena directement sur le torse du jeune homme qu'il continuait à essuyer. Cela ne fit rien pour calmer sa douloureuse envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle préféra encore affronter le regard de l'Indien, qui avait perdu toute trace d'amusement pour faire place à un désir au moins égal au sien.

« Tu sais, je pourrais à la fois te réchauffer et me faire pardonner… murmura-t-il. C'est pas qu'on ait vraiment le temps, mais… je ne voudrais pas que tu continues à m'en vouloir, après le mal que j'ai eu à t'apprivoiser… »

_- - … il y a des propositions qui ne de refusent pas… - -_

Il se fit pardonner.

Avec application, longuement et délicieusement.


	25. Chapter 25 PETIT DEJEUNER

**Bon, voilà, Matt et Johanna, ça y est, c'est fait. **

**Maintenant, il reste les Cullen ****et**** Jacob, que certaines d'entre vous trépignent d'impatience de voir arriver dans l'histoire, je le sais. **

**D'autres sont curieuses de savoir comment va réagir Harry, quand Johanna va lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.**

**Et il y en a qui se pose des questions sur ce que va devenir sa mission… **

**Donc, comme je l'ai déjà dit à la plupart de celles qui m'ont fait l'immense plaisir d'envoyer des reviews, après ces derniers chapitres riches en émotions, on va laisser un peu souffler notre petite Johanna. Elle doit gérer un amant loup-garou, je vais pas lui coller de suite une belle-famille vampire au complet dans les pattes. Va falloir attendre un peu !**

**Alors, oui, c'est vrai, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront moins… haletants. Comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer la fille d'Elron ( ben quoi, j'ai Arwen en béta, excusez-moi, on a la classe ou on l'a pas ) « ça manque un peu d'action ! ». J'assume ! ^^**

**PETIT DEJEUNER**

Attablée dans la cuisine de Lucia, Johanna engouffrait une pleine assiette de pommes de terre rissolées et saucisse grillée comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis huit jours. En face d'elle, Matthew et Seth discutaient stratégie de chasse. Un peu particulière, la chasse : celle aux vampires.

D'après ce que la jeune femme avait compris des explications de Matt sur le chemin de retour vers la réserve, (chemin qu'elle avait passé sur le dos du jeune homme jusqu'à la route, puis dans la voiture de Seth qui les attendait à l'endroit exact de la mise à mort des deux vampires la veille), les Quileutes faisaient face à une augmentation anormale de " sangsues ", comme ils les appelaient, qui rôdaient sur leur territoire. Cette recrudescence de tourisme vampirique autour de la réserve était semblait-il liée à la mystérieuse famille maternelle de Matthew.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se décide à faire quelque chose ! » conclue le loup-garou entre deux bouchées du même déjeuner que Johanna.

Au vu de leur départ retardé, ils avaient décidé de manger directement à la réserve. La jeune femme était prête à dévorer un rat vivant tellement son ventre criait famine.

_- - Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce n'est définitivement pas pour moi ! _ - - songeait-elle en se resservant dans la poêle restée sur la table.

La voyant faire, Lucia, qui sirotait un café à la droite de la jeune femme, rit doucement :

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fabriqué, chez Matthew, mais ça t'a ouvert l'appétit !

- C'était le désert, dans son frigo, répondit Johanna en essayant vainement de ne pas rougir. Un pauvre poulet rachitique et une pizza moisie !

- Ne lui en veux pas, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui vont dans l'autre village en ce moment… et si on compte sur les garçons pour faire à manger… !

- C'est quoi, cet endroit, d'ailleurs ? demanda Johanna. Pourquoi vous l'avez construit ? »

Les Quileutes échangèrent un regard, et ce fut Seth qui se lança :

« En fait, on a des petits problèmes de longévité…

- Heu… c'est à dire ?

- Nous ne vieillissons pas, précisa Lucia.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais… je croyais que ça ne concernait que les vampires !

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, poursuivit Seth. Nous arrêtons de vieillir tant que nous nous transformons en loup. Et nous nous transformons en loup tant qu'il y a des vampires à proximité. Depuis pas mal de temps, ces sangsues se baladent quasi en permanence sur notre territoire. La plus longue période sans en voir un seul, ça devait être un peu moins de deux ans. Et encore, comme le phénomène de mutation ne s'arrête pas du jour au lendemain, on continuait à se transformer… bref, on ne vieillit pas vite. Une chance pour nous, vous autres les Blancs avez du mal à nous différencier ! Mais pour éviter qu'on nous remarque trop, on passe des mois entiers dans l'autre village. Double résidence, et aussi un autre bastion pour prendre les sang-froid en chasse.

- Vous avez quel âge ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Johanna.

- J'ai fêté mon demi-siècle il y a déjà quelques temps ! » répondit Seth avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme béa de surprise, puis fut prise d'une angoisse poignante.

« Et toi, Matthew, c'est pareil ?

- Non, moi, c'est encore différent… de par ma mère, j'ai naturellement une longévité exceptionnelle… »

_- - Et pas moi… super ! - -_

Johanna s'étonna de ne pas avoir songé à ce léger détail… Pour sa défense, il était vrai qu'elle avait eu l'esprit un tout petit peu occupé ces dernières 24 heures.

Lucia dut deviner, à la tête de la jeune femme, son sujet de réflexion, car elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Nous autres, les compagnes des loups-garous, nous ne nous transformons pas, mais nous vieillissons au même rythme qu'eux ! »

Johanna sentit un poids de 15 tonnes se soulever de son cœur.

« Ils émettent une sorte de… phéromone, d'après Carlisle, qui bloque aussi notre métabolisme. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'on tombe difficilement enceinte. Les couples qui désirent un enfant doivent partir de la réserve quelques temps.

- Heu… c'est pas vraiment dans mes projets immédiats… » balbutia Johanna, qui avait l'impression d'être montée dans une attraction foraine, genre mélange de train fantôme et de grand 8, qui lui donnait le vertige et lui promettait un mal de tête carabinée.

L'arrivée de Jordy interrompit ses cogitations chaotiques. Il frappa et entra précipitamment, fermant la porte derrière lui pour éviter que le déluge qui continuait à tomber n'inonde la pièce. Il secoua d'une main ses cheveux trempés et ôta son blouson dégoulinant, qu'il donna à Lucia venue l'accueillir.

« Salut, Jo ! » dit-il en s'approchant de la table.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, puis fit le tour pour s'arrêter devant Matthew, main tendue.

« Salut ! Je suis Jordy, le frère de Johanna !

- Matthew Black, enchanté ! » répondit l'Indien en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois, Jordy ressemblait à un ado face au loup-garou. Nullement impressionné, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Retournant vers sa sœur, il prit une chaise etce à Nes s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Je suis allé au bled le plus proche, Forks. J'ai envoyé un mail à Harry pour lui dire qu'on était toujours en vie, et que tu le recontacterais très bientôt ! » dit-il en remerciant d'un signe de tête Lucia qui lui tendait un mug fumant.

« Il ne risque pas de remonter jusqu'à sa source ? demanda anxieusement Matthew.

- Si son équipe se penche dessus, les gars devraient atterrir à Chicago. S'ils fouillent encore un peu, à Lincoln. S'ils sont vraiment têtus et qu'ils insistent, je crois que je devais les faire passer par Jackson… mais à mon avis, c'est quand ils verront que je l'ai envoyé de Swakopmund qu'ils comprendront vraiment que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me repèrent !

- C'est quoi, Swakop-machin ? demanda Seth, devançant de peu Johanna.

- Une ville de Namibie, je crois… » répondit Jordy entre deux gorgées de café.

Un concert de ricanements se fit entendre.

« Tu sais que Harry va te tuer ! » dit Johanna en lui enlevant le mug des mains pour y boire.

« C'est là que je compte sur toi, sœurette ! Tu vas t'empresser de le recontacter le plus rapidement possible pour le mettre au parfum, histoire qu'il n'envoie pas les marines sur Seattle et ses environs pour nous retrouver !

- Attendez, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas crier sur tous les toits l'existence des vampires et des loups-garous ! intervint Matthew.

- Ah bon ? répliqua Johanna. Harry est très large d'esprit, tu sais, il travaille sur des…cas spéciaux !

- Avec des cas spéciaux, même… murmura son frère, en essayant vainement de récupérer son mug que la jeune femme mit hors de porté en allongeant le bras du côté opposé.

- Là n'est pas la question ! Un humain qui est informé de l'existence des vampires signe son arrêt de mort !

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Jordy.

- Les Volturi, encore eux, n'admettent en aucun cas qu'un humain soit au courant, répondit Seth, sauf si c'est un humain qui désire se transformer, et encore, ils sont triés sur le volet…

- Et vous, vous l'êtes bien, au courant ! dit Johanna.

- Sauf qu'on n'est pas des humains… standard, dirons-nous, répondit Matthew. Et, crois-moi, ils seraient ravis de nous éliminer, je te le garantis !

- Et nous, alors ? s'inquiéta Jordy.

- Vous… vous êtes le facteur inconnu. Les deux vampires qui vous ont attaqués hier ne pourront jamais raconter qu'elles ont loupé leur coup !

- Ecoute, c'est un peu tiré par… » commença Johanna, avant que Matthew ne l'interrompe :

« Promets-moi de ne rien dire avant d'avoir parlé aux Cullen !

- Les Cullen ? demanda Jordy en interrogeant sa sœur du regard.

- Ceux dont tu m'as envoyé les photos et dont on est censé ignorer l'existence…

- Ah, ceux-là ! ricana le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés au moment ou tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'information finissait par atteindre son cerveau. Eh, tu vas pas envoyer ma sœur chez une famille de vampires, non ? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils sont, pas vrai ? dit-il à Matthew.

- Pas de panique, ce sont des gentils… l'informa aimablement Johanna.

- Des gentils, c'est vite dit ! Je te rappelle qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se sont installés quelque part, ça se termine toujours en bain de sang ! »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça, la jeune femme se tourna vers Matthew. L'Indien fixait Jordy avec ce qui semblait être une pointe d'exaspération.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? dit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils. Bon sang, il y a des trucs dont vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Bientôt tu vas me dire quelle est la marque de sous-vêtement préférée de ma grand-mère !

- Laisse-moi une connexion Internet, un bon P.C. du style de celui que tu as refilé à ma sœur, deux ou trois jours, et je te trouve ça sans problème, mon pote ! » fanfaronna Jordy.

Seth étouffa un rire en simulant une quinte de toux, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Matthew.

« Allez, destresse, mon gars ! dit Seth en lui tapant l'épaule. Ils font partis de la famille, non ? »

Johanna s'appliqua à éviter le regard stupéfait de Jordy, accordant toute son attention sur les deux Quileutes.

« Les violences qui suivent les installations des Cullen sont une fois encore dues aux Volturi, poursuivit Seth. Ils essaient depuis des années de les éliminer en envoyant contre eux de jeunes vampires, ou même parfois de plus expérimentés, des ambitieux aux dents longues, si vous me passez le jeu de mot.

- A chaque fois, ils tentent la même chose ? s'étonna Johanna. Ils n'essaient jamais de varier leur approche ?

- Les vampires ne sont pas spécialement connus pour leur esprit inventif, se moqua Seth. Ils ont trouvé un schéma, ils s'y tiennent !

- Le plan initial ne vient même pas d'eux, précisa Matthew d'un ton dédaigneux. Ils l'ont piqué à une vampire déjantée du début du siècle…

- Et ça avait marché, à cette époque ? demanda Jordy.

- Même pas !

- C'est complètement débile ! s'exclama Johanna.

- Leur marge de manœuvre est restreinte du fait qu'ils ne doivent pas paraître impliqués dans une quelconque attaque sur les Cullen, précisa Matthew.

- Et les vampires qui rôdent dans le coin, ils sont là pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils espèrent faire sortir ma famille de leur cachette en nous harcelant, répondit Matthew. Jusqu'à présent, on a tenu bon… à part l'année dernière, on a perdu deux hommes …

- Des jeunes, précisa Seth. Ils sont tombés dans une embuscade… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs souvenirs, avant que Matthew ne poursuive :

« Sauf que là, justement, il semblerait qu'ils aient innové : on n'en est pas sûr à cent pour cent mais on pense que ce sont les Volturi qui ont lancé votre ami sur la piste des Cullen ! Je n'ai pas fini de t'expliquer, hier, on est passé à d'autres sujets… »

_- - Non, Johanna, tu ne rougis pas, tu ne rougis pas ! - - _

« … seulement tout porte à croire qu'ils sont derrière tout ça ! »

La jeune femme le jaugea à son tour en fronçant les sourcils :

« Dans ce cas-là, tu m'excuseras, mais le coup du « vous êtes humains, si jamais les Volturi apprennent que vous êtes au courant, gare à vos fesses !», ça ne tient plus vraiment la route ! Si vous avez vu juste, ce sont quand même eux qui nous ont balancés dans votre petite guéguerre, les gars ! »

Les trois Quileutes échangèrent un regard pensif, et Seth hocha doucement la tête.

« Moi, elle me plaît, ton imprégnée… ! murmura Lucia en souriant par dessus sa tasse de café. Encore un peu de pommes de terre et de saucisse, ma belle ?

- Non, merci, ça ira…

- Son quoi ? Son imprégnée ? De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Jordy.

Johanna sentit son estomac faire un bond. Tout était allé si vite, elle ne pensait pas avoir encore assimilé ce qui lui arrivait. Alors l'expliquer ! Mais elle connaissait son frère, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Et, à sa place, elle en aurait fait autant.

Lui rendant le mug à moitié vide, elle lui répondit par une question :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'avoir un loup-garou comme beau-frère ? »

Il lui prit le mug en coulant un regard en biais à Matthew avant de répondre :

« Et bien, que… ça en jetterai un max, c'est sûr…bon, j'aurais préféré un alien avec plein de super pouvoirs, j'avoue, mais loup-garou, c'est pas mal non plus… »

Seth ricana pendant que Matthew secouait la tête en souriant.

Johanna se pinça les lèvres en essayant de garder son sérieux, et enchaîna :

« Je vois. Et bien tu seras donc heureux d'apprendre que Matthew et moi, on… ben on est ensemble, voilà !

- C'est ce qui m'avait semblé, bien que j'aie du mal à le croire, te connaissant ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas cette histoire d'imprégnée ! »

Johanna lança un regard implorant à Matthew, mais ce fut Lucia qui vola à son secours :

« L'imprégnation d'un loup-garou, c'est quand il rencontre celle qui est née pour l'accompagner tout au long de sa vie, son âme sœur. Nous sommes les femmes les plus chanceuses de la terre ! Notre compagnon sera beaucoup plus qu'un conjoint, il sera le centre de notre vie comme nous le seront pour lui, car il ne vivra que pour nous … et il devient une partie de nous même ! Je ne peux pas comparer la force de nos sentiment, mais je sais que chaque âme sœur de loup-garou aime leur imprégné plus que sa propre vie. Voilà ce que c'est ! »

Tandis que Jordy buvait les paroles de la Quileute, Johanna sentait une boule lui serrer la gorge. Jusqu'alors, le seul point de vue qu'elle avait eu sur ce sujet était celui de Matthew. Mais Lucia, qui se trouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, avait exprimé ce que ressentait la jeune femme avec une telle justesse qu'elle en était bouleversée.

« Eh ben, conclut Jordy en se tournant de nouveau vers sa sœur, chouette programme ! »

Matthew fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand son regard se perdit dans le vague. Seth prit une expression grave en le fixant, et Lucia les dévisagea tour à tour avec une inquiétude bien visible.

Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, avant que l'Indien ne semble reprendre ses esprits.

« On doit y aller ! dit-il en se levant, imité par Seth. Jacob nous appelle, ils ont repéré des sang-froid près de la falaise nord.

- Qui sont les loups déjà sur place ? » questionna Seth.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Matthew leva les yeux sans regarder quoique ce soit de précis avant de répondre :

« Embry, Tom, Léo et Kyle sont avec Jake. Sam et sa meute sont au complet.

- Où est ma sœur ?

- Sais pas. Elle n'est pas en loup, en tout cas ! »

Lucia se leva pour se blottir dans les bras de Seth en lui murmurant des mots en quileute, tandis que Johanna restait figée sur sa chaise, déchirée entre sa terrible envie de faire de même avec Matthew et sa gêne de s'exhiber ainsi devant son frère. L'Indien n'eut pas autant de scrupules, car il s'approcha d'elle et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses larges mains brûlantes, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser longuement.

« Promets-moi d'attendre avant de tout raconter à ton ami… murmura-t-il dès qu'il cessa son baiser, ses yeux noirs incandescents plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

- Heu… bafouilla-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît…

- … d'accord… »

Avec un soupir presque inaudible, il déposa furtivement un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et se redressa.

« On y va ! » gronda Seth d'une voix sourde, faisant hérisser les cheveux de Johanna.

Les deux loups-garous se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Hé, Matthew ! » l'appela la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta et attendit la suite.

« Casse deux ou trois vampires pour moi ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Deux ou trois, tu rigoles ? Six ou sept, oui ! »

Seth aboya un rire et ils purent l'entendre grommeler avant qu'ils ne sortent :

« Six ou sept, rien que ça ! Ben l'imprégnation, ça t'a fait gonfler les chevilles, gamin ! »

Leur départ fit un grand vide dans la maison pourtant chaleureuse.

Ce fut Jordy qui brisa le silence :

« Alors ça, Johanna… comment il te fait faire ce qu'il veut, ce type ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Promets-moi d'attendre », singea-t-il, et il suffit qu'il t'embrasse pour que tu cèdes ! »

Gênée, elle haussa les épaules.

Mais son frère, tout sourire, se pencha pour l'enlacer.

« Je suis super content pour toi, p'tite sœur ! C'est vraiment génial, ce qui t'arrive ! » dit-il en la serrant fort.

Se reculant, il s'empara vivement du mug alors que la jeune femme tentait à nouveau de lui chiper.

« Hep, pas touche ! … bon, en plus, un loup-garou, c'est vraiment trop cool, poursuivit-il. Dommage que je ne puisse pas raconter ça aux copains ! ! ! »

Imaginant la scène, il riait doucement tout seul.

« Par contre, je veux être là quand tu l'annonceras au parents ! continua-t-il, encore plus hilare. « Papa, maman, je vous présente le père de vos futurs petits enfants ! Ah, planquez les chats et les baballes, ça le rend dingue ! » Ouah, la tête qu'ils vont faire !

- Et ça, encore, c'est pas le pire… répondit Johanna. Imagine quand il faudra le dire à Harry… »

Prenant une mine faussement attristée, Jordy entonna d'une voix grave les premières notes du requiem de Mozart.

Puis il dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« Ouais, là, ça va être coton ! Ça aussi, je veux le voir, mais à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la scène, par webcam interposée, si tu veux bien !

- Bonjour la solidarité !

- Eh, c'est toi qui vas faire ta vie avec, frangine, c'est à toi d'assumer ! Je te demanderai pas d'aide quand j'aurai trouvé la mienne, d'âme sœur ! se moqua-t-il.

- Il y a des femmes loups-garous, j'ai cru comprendre, non ? demanda Johanna pleine d'espoir à Lucia, qui était restée silencieuse pendant la discussion de ses deux invités.

- Seulement une. Ma belle-sœur. Et, franchement, ça m'amuserait beaucoup qu'elle s'imprègne de toi, Jordy ! Il y aurait du sport, c'est sûr ! »

Bon, je repars sur les notes perso, je suis en verve, aujourd'hui…

**Voilà, Tom31, tu l'as, ta réponse : Emily vieillit au même rythme que Sam !**

**Et à ce propos, j'annonce : tous ceux ( s'il y en a…) et toutes celles qui trouvent que le coup des phéromones ralentisseurs de vieillesse est un peu capilotracté doivent accompagner leur remarque désobligeante d'un exposé où ils m'expliqueront, au choix :**

**d'où vient la différence de masse quand un homme d'une centaine de kilos se change en loup d'une demie tonne ( je vous fais grâce des poils et du reste )**

**ou**

**pourquoi l'absorption de sang humain donne les yeux rouges aux vampires, et celle du sang de n'importe quel autre animal une joulie couleur dorée. ( et là, je vous épargne le cœur qui ne bat plus et qui ne fait donc plus circuler ce fameux sang aux propriétés chromatiques si cocasses ).**

**Vous remarquez que j'ai été sympa, y en a pour les deux teams !^^**


	26. Chapter 26 IMPREGNEES

**Désolée pour le retard, mais mon ordi m'a fait une petite frayeur vendredi. Plus de peur que de mal, mais il ne remarche que depuis aujourd'hui !**

**Adeline L. : bon, ça va, comme la majorité, tu adhères à l'idée des « phéromones quileutes qui sont encore plus forts que la crème Q10+ ».  
Et, comme la majorité, ça te ferait bien marrer que Leah s'imprègne de Jordy… si ça continue, je vais me lancer dans l'écriture d'une séquelle : « la Louve et le Geek » !^^**

**IMPREGNEES**

Jordy avait laissé les deux femmes attablées pour accompagner un jeune Quileute qui devait jeter un œil sur sa précieuse moto, rapatriée par Seth dans un triste état.

Toujours pas rassasiée, Johanna accepta avec plaisir un morceau de gâteau au chocolat fait maison que Lucia lui tendait en souriant.

« Ça fait longtemps que Seth et toi vous connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, un petit moment ! répondit la Quileute, souriant de plus belle.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- Pas du tout ! J'étais venue faire une étude sur la flore de la péninsule avec une équipe d'étudiants. Je suis botaniste de formation. Je viens d'une tribu de la côte est, les Potawatomis, et j'ai voulu rendre visite au village quileute, histoire … de voir mes frères amérindiens, quoi !

- Et il était là ?

- Non ! C'est Billy, le grand-père de Matt, que j'ai vu en premier. En tant que chef de la tribu, il m'a accueillie chez lui, et on bavardait autour d'un café quand deux jeunes hommes sont arrivés : Jacob et Seth. Je les revoie encore, ils riaient comme deux gosses et se bousculaient en entrant. Je me souviens m'être fait la réflexion que si tous les types du coin étaient aussi canons que ces deux là, je ne me contenterai pas d'étudier juste la flore…et soudain Seth m'a vue, et il s'est figé, les yeux écarquillés… il m'a dévisagée un long moment, et moi, je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal à l'aise, quand Billy a prit les choses en main : il a demandé à Jacob d'emmener Seth dans sa chambre… et il m'a racontée l'histoire des Quileutes.

- Quoi ! C'est pas juste ! Moi, quand Matt m'a vue, il s'est foutu de moi, et le secret des Quileutes, je l'ai appris hier ! »

Lucia rit doucement.

« Les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, sans doute, mais c'est quand même rageant ! Quand je raconterai notre rencontre, moi, ça sera : Matt a failli me noyer en roulant dans une flaque d'eau, et quand il m'a vue, il s'étouffait de rire ! Super glamour ! »

Lucia rit de plus belle et serra un instant le bras de Johanna en signe de solidarité.

« Et après ? demanda Johanna.

- Billy ne m'a rien dit au sujet de l'imprégnation, et Seth avait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions… quand lui et Jacob sont revenus, j'avais oublié son attitude étrange, complètement abasourdie par cette fable sur des hommes se transformant en loup ! Je prenais Billy pour un vieux fou, et j'ai voulu quitter la réserve sur le champ, sauf que les garçons n'étaient pas restés sagement dans la chambre : ils étaient sortis débrancher le démarreur de ma voiture ! Jacob s'est proposé de la « réparer », tandis que Seth m'a raccompagnée en ville.

- Ah, les sales petits…

- Oui, comme tu dis ! confirma Lucia, le regard pétillant à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse durant le trajet… Seth n'arrêtait pas de me faire rire, et je le trouvais littéralement craquant. Quand on est arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il me laissait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, mais qu'il reviendrait me chercher le soir même. Il m'a affirmé qu'il pouvait prouver que Billy n'était pas un original qui tente de faire peur aux étrangers avec ses histoires de loup. Je n'avais jamais cru à tout ça, j'étais une scientifique. Mais il m'aurait dit qu'il était un mage noir et qu'il pratiquait le sacrifice humain que j'y serais quand même allée… j'étais déjà … foutue !

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Johanna.

- Je n'étais pas fière quand il a arrêté la voiture au beau milieu de la forêt en pleine nuit, je t'assure ! Et quand il a disparu, pour laisser la place à cet énorme loup …

- Tu étais morte de peur !

- Pas du tout ! J'étais… émerveillée ! Je croyais rêver !

- Pfff, c'est pas vrai, on n'a vraiment pas eu la même expérience, toi et moi !

- Chaque couple a sa propre histoire, Johanna… »

La jeune femme attrapa les miettes de chocolat du bout des doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche. Lucia la regardait en silence.

« C'est toujours comme ça, quand ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce que nous ? finit par demander Johanna d'une petite voix. On ressent toujours ce… vide… cette angoisse, ou bien ça s'atténue avec le temps ?

- Ah, désolée, c'est un sentiment que je ressens toujours, malgré les nombreuses années passées avec Seth… Le revers de la médaille, je dirais… on ne se sent jamais complètes sans leur présence à nos côtés ! Mais on approuve leur abnégation pour la tribu. Paradoxalement, alors qu'ils resteraient avec nous si on leur demandait, les compagnes des loups-garous ne se mettent jamais entre eux et leur devoir ! »

Johanna se leva et alla remplir de café le mug laissé par son frère, puis elle le mit dans le micro-onde pour le réchauffer. Elle réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Lucia. Encore une fois, la Quileute avait vu juste. Même si le départ de Matthew lui déchirait le cœur d'une façon tout à fait disproportionnée, à aucun moment elle n'avait songé à lui demander de rester.

L'imprégnation servait la cause des loups-garous.

« Et les vampires, demanda la jeune femme en s'installant à nouveau à table, son mug fumant à la main, ils sont dangereux à quel point ?

- Mortellement dangereux. Mais les loups le sont encore plus, surtout des vieux chasseurs comme la meute de Sam…ou de Jacob. Et Matthew a un atout supplémentaire : il est immunisé contre le venin des vampires, qui est mortel pour ses frères. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour la chasse d'aujourd'hui, ça va être une simple formalité ! »

Avec un sourire rassurant, Lucia se leva pour débarrasser la table, et ordonna à Johanna de rester assise pour finir son café quand elle fit mine de se lever l'aider. Elle passait outre et ramassait ses couverts quand on frappa à la porte.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir ? » demanda Lucia qui posait la poêle sur la gazinière.

Johanna reposa fourchette et couteau et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit un visage connu, arborant un sourire lumineux : Vanessa Wolf, ou plutôt Renesmée Cullen Black, accompagnée d'une grande Indienne, entra et la serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

Gênée, elle lui rendit gauchement son étreinte, tandis que l'autre femme, son visage sévère éclairée par un sourire sardonique, les contournait pour se diriger vers Lucia.

« Moi, c'est Leah… » dit-elle en passant.

Renesmée se recula, et, tenant Johanna à bout de bras, la dévisagea avec une telle intensité que la jeune femme se sentit rougir.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! dit la superbe mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qui ne semblait guère plus âgée qu'elle-même.

- Heu… moi aussi… bafouilla Johanna. Merci pour la robe et la sortie de bain, au fait, ils sont splendides…

- C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? J'aurais voulu t'offrir plein d'autres choses, mais Matt m'a un peu freinée !

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! Et il a eu raison ! Je suis déjà très gênée, il ne fallait pas !

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'était rien ! Il va falloir que tu t'habitues, je meurs d'envie de dévaliser les boutiques avec toi ! Et Alice, n'en parlons même pas ! On dépensera des sommes astronomiques, et tu n'auras aucun scrupule à avoir, on a les moyens !

- Heu, oui, je suis au courant… »

Cette simple remarque sembla étonner la jeune …femme ? vampire ? et elle jeta un regard incertain vers les deux Indiennes, assises dans la cuisine.

« Son frère est un dieu en informatique, il pourrait te donner la marque de sous-vêtements préférée de ta mère, dit Lucia ironiquement tandis que Renesmée ouvrait de grands yeux.. Accessoirement, il a découvert tous vos comptes, actions boursières, j'en passe et des meilleurs, en quelques jours !

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table, accompagnée de Johanna.

- Ben…oui… » confirma timidement la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu mal à l'aise avec la demie vampire, qui, malgré les dix bons centimètres qu'elle lui rendaient, l'intimidait sous ses airs de jeune femme volubile.

« Ah, ça m'étonnait que Matthew s'en soit vanté, dit-elle en s'installant à côté de Lucia, laissant à Johanna la place entre elle et l'autre Indienne. Il est toujours très discret sur ce sujet. Pour ça, il tient de son père, à toujours faire une montagne dès qu'on dépense le moindre dollar… « on n'a pas besoin de ça ! » ils n'ont que cette phrase à la bouche !

- Sauf en ce qui concerne les voitures, bien évidemment ! dit Leah en fronçant le nez.

- Ah, oui, là, c'est une autre histoire ! » confirma Renesmée au milieu des gloussements de connivence.

Amusée, Johanna se détendit légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas partie de la chasse, Leah ? » demanda Lucia.

Johanna observa l'Indienne avec un intérêt accru :

_- - La sœur de Seth ! La femme loup-garou ! - - _

Repensant à la plaisanterie de Lucia au sujet de la possible imprégnation entre Leah et Jordy, la jeune femme se dit avec ironie que son frère n'aurait effectivement pas une vie de tout repos, si ça lui tombait dessus. La Quileute, bien que plutôt belle, avait le visage énergique de ceux dont le caractère n'est pas spécialement facile à vivre. A la fois fine et intimidante, elle dégageait la même puissance un peu effrayante que ses homologues masculins, avec une certaine grâce à la fois féminine et sauvage.

Pas vraiment le genre de femmes qu'appréciait Jordy, en fait.

_- - Mais Matthew n'était pas vraiment mon genre d'homme non plus, si on va par là…  
… heu, oui, bon, je n'avais aucun genre, tout bien réfléchi ! - - _

« Jacob m'a demandée de raccompagner Nessie, répondit Leah, interrompant les réflexions de Johanna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste trop près des combats.

- Ça va être si terrible que ça ? s'inquiéta Lucia, qui ne paraissait plus aussi confiante que quand elle avait rassuré son invitée, peu de temps auparavant.

- Non, pas du tout, la tranquillisa Renesmée avec une moue désabusée. Mais tu connais Jacob, toujours peur que je me casse un ongle ! Il ne voulait pas de moi dans ses pattes ! »

Johanna vit la compagne de Seth se détendre. Elle-même sentit la tension qui l'avait soudainement saisie se relâcher.

« Johanna et moi comparions nos expériences d'imprégnation ! » dit Lucia au bout de quelques secondes, histoire de relancer la conversation.

Renesmée se tourna vers ce qu'il fallait bien appeler sa belle-fille avec son plus charmant sourire :

« C'est vrai ? Je serais curieuse d'entendre ta version ! »

Son ton s'était teinté d'amusement, rappelant une certaine personne.

« Ah, ça a été un grand moment romantique ! confirma Johanna. Je me dépêchais d'aller à cet entretient pour être engagée dans votre boîte, quand il a surgi dans son abominable voiture noire et m'a carrément engloutie en roulant dans une flaque ! J'étais trempée de la tête au pied ! Je crois bien que la première envie que j'ai eu quand je l'ai vu sortir de sa sale bagnole, mort de rire, ça a été de lui encastrer la tête dans le capot ! »

Même Leah se fendit d'un rire sonore en imaginant la scène.

« Il m'a raconté qu'il avait été sous le choc ! murmura Renesmée un fois qu'elle eut repris son sérieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer son âme sœur en de telles circonstances…

- Oui, à ce qu'il parait !

- Pour parler franchement, je croyais qu'il plaisantait quand il m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il avait enfin été imprégné … et qu'il m'a appris qui était l'heureuse élue ! L'espionne humaine ! »

Johanna émit un grognement gênée.

« Ça a bien fait rire Seth, en tout cas ! dit Lucia, un sourire en coin.

- Ça a bien fait rire toute la tribu ! », précisa obligeamment Leah.

Renesmée eut son petit rire charmant, avant de poursuivre :

« En tout cas, la surprise passée, quelle bonheur pour moi de voir mon enfant connaître enfin ça !

- Heu… malgré ce que vous saviez sur moi ? Que je venais vous espionner ?s'inquiéta Johanna, tout en essayant d'assimiler que ce petit bout de femme appelait l'immense loup-garou « mon enfant ».

- Johanna, tu aurais pu avoir un troisième œil au milieu du front et une queue de vache en bas du dos, ça ne m'aurait pas plus gênée ! Du moment que Matthew ait trouvé sa compagne !

- Et ça redonne l'espoir aux autres … » dit ironiquement Leah, et Lucia lui serra le bras comme elle l'avait fait pour Johanna.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune femme, l'Indienne précisa :

« Je suis une des plus vieilles de la meute. Et je n'ai toujours pas connu l'imprégnation. »

Ses paroles pouvaient paraître amères, mais son ton ne l'était pas. Elle semblait énoncer un simple fait.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à ça, pourtant Johanna s'entendit proposer :

« Eh bien, j'ai un grand frère qui est sur le marché… C'est pas vraiment un cadeau, mais, bon, moi je dois bien me coltiner le seul Quileute qui a manqué s'étouffer de rire en rencontrant son âme sœur, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à en baver !

- Décidément, tu as du mal à l'avaler, on dirait ! s'exclama Lucia.

- … ben, il y a de quoi, non ? protesta-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas pire dans toute l'histoire de votre tribu ! »

Encore une fois, Leah éclata franchement de rire, tandis que les deux autres femmes s'échangeaient un regard de connivence.

« Détrompe-toi, dit finalement Renesmée. Figure-toi que la première chose que Jake a voulu faire à ma naissance, c'était de me tuer ! »

Johanna la regarda les yeux ronds.

_- - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette famille de tarés ?- - _

« Ok, je capitule, c'est encore pire que moi ! » souffla-t-elle.

Renesmée lui sourit, et proposa :

« Tu veux entendre l'histoire ?

- Ah, ça, oui !

- Eh bien, l'accouchement d'un demi-vampire laisse la mère dans un … sale état… et la mienne allait en mourir… »

_- - C'était carrément gore, si je me souviens de ce qu'a dit Matthew…- - _

« A cette époque, Jacob était amoureux d'elle…

- Pardon ? »

_- - Quoi ? Cette jeune femme dont il était fou amoureux, au point de tout essayer pour lui faire quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était… la mère de sa future âme sœur ?  
Et donc, l'autre homme, le rival…- -_

« Vous voulez dire… votre mère… Isabella, c'est ça ? avait comme soupirants un vampire et un loup-garou ?

- C'est ça !

- … elle a dû avoir une vie intéressante ! »

_- - Et un abonnement chez un bon psy, je parie ! - -_

« Oui, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer ! confirma Renesmée en riant. Donc, juste après ma naissance, à laquelle il a assisté, Jake était persuadé que j'étais la responsable de la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Horrifié par ma mère agonisante, il ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Ma tante Rosalie m'a évacuée de la pièce, mais très vite il a laissé mon père auprès de Bella pour retrouver le monstre que j'étais…et pour me tuer. »

Renesmée fit une pause théâtrale, et Johanna retenait son souffle, subjuguée.

« Au moment où il allait me sauter dessus, je l'ai regardé… et il dit que son monde a basculé. »

Un silence ému prit place entre les quatre femmes.

« J'ai beau avoir entendu cette histoire une bonne centaine de fois, c'est toujours la même chose, ça me colle la chair de poule ! », finit par dire Lucia.

Johanna mit un bon moment à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Finalement, elle secoua doucement la tête en claquant de la langue :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Renesmée : votre histoire est tragique et belle, la mienne est juste… ridicule ! Je reste la championne de l'imprégnation pourrie ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire collectif salua son affirmation.

Lucia se leva et proposa du café tandis que Leah sortit de la maison en s'excusant.

Restée seule à la table avec la demie-vampire, Johanna tripotait sa tasse vide, les yeux baissés.

« Je suis vraiment très heureuse que Matthew t'ait trouvée… dit Renesmée doucement. Tu es un cadeau du ciel… »

Johanna releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit en imaginant que ce serait sans doute ce que penseraient ses propres parents au sujet du loup-garou, en dépit de ce qu'il était. Ils seraient soulagés de la voir enfin guérie de son traumatisme d'enfance, comme cette mère était heureuse que son sang-mêlé de fils ait enfin trouvé celle qui était faite pour lui.

« Et appelle-moi Nessie, comme tout le monde ! conclue la jeune femme avec un air malicieux, tandis qu'elle refusait d'un signe de tête le café que lui proposait Lucia.

- Vous n'aimez pas le café ? s'étonna Johanna, pour qui cela relevait de crime de lèse majesté.

- Ça m'arrive d'en boire, mais...heu… je ne suis pas très friande de nourriture humaine, répondit Nessie, et, malgré leur différence physique flagrante, Johanna perçu nettement le même air un peu ironique que son fils.

- Ha … ? s'étonna la jeune femme, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

- Oui, disons que sur ce sujet, je tiens plutôt de mon côté paternel… »

_- - Ok…donc, c'est bien ce que j'avais compris…_ - - se dit Johanna, la bouche soudain sèche.

« Arrête, Nessie, elle est livide ! » se moqua Lucia qui finissait de servie le café.

La jeune femme se sentait effectivement un peu… non, très mal à l'aise. Elle réussit pourtant à ne pas sursauter quand Renesmée posa doucement sa petite main pâle et chaude sur son bras.

« Excuse-moi, c'est une mauvaise blague ! Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain ! Jake ne me le pardonnerait pas ! Quant à ma mère, je n'en parle même pas ! »

_- Bon, au moins, je sais de qui Matthew tient son sens de l'humour tordu…- - _

…

**Bon, à combien d'entre vous le titre a donné de faux espoirs ?  
Réponse pour l'imprégnation ou pas de Leah dans le prochain chapitre !**


	27. Chapter 27 JOHANNA TELEPHONE MAISON

**Pour commencer, je remercie très très fort Butterfly971, pour la publicité gratos qu'elle me fait sur ses fics ! Et pour répondre à sa lectrice qui s'est laissée convaincre de venir jeter un œil de mon côté, non, Chuppa, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques semaines, par fics interposées … mais c'est vrai qu'on a le même humour, nos héroïnes se ressemblent…**

**bref, si vous aimez mon histoire, vous devriez apprécier les siennes… à bon entendeur…^^**

**Adeline.L : oui, Nessie a un drôle d'humour… disons que dans mon esprit, être à demi vampire, avoir un père télépathe, et une mère qui était le premier grand amour de son conjoint, loup-garou de surcroît, ça demande effectivement une bonne dose d'humour particulier si on veut pas se taper la tête contre les murs…**

**JOHANNA TELEPHONE MAISON**

Johanna lançait un regard dépité au ciel gris qui déversait des trombes d'eau.

Leah trouva une place à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'immeuble de la jeune femme, et lui demanda :

« Ça ira, ici ?

- Oui, c'est bon, t'en fais pas… sympa à toi de m'avoir raccompagnée…

- C'est rien. Entre faire un peu de route ou rester avec Lucia et Nessie les entendre discuter chiffons, je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux a rendu le plus grand service à l'autre, en fait ! »

Johanna sourit, et répliqua :

« Je suis dégoûtée que mon frère ne soit pas ton âme sœur ! T'es sûre de toi ? T'as rien ressenti ? Rien de rien ?

- Désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon…

- Pourtant, quand je t'ai vue te marrer quand il est entré chez Lucia, j'ai cru que…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction typique d'un imprégné, de réagir comme ça , je croyais que tu l'avais compris ! Y a qu'à un métissé vampire que ça peut arriver ! l'interrompit l'Indienne en riant. Je me suis marrée parce que la tête que ton frère a fait en voyant Nessie…. je croyais pas que des yeux pouvaient autant sortir de leur orbite sans tomber sur les joues façon yoyo !

- … m'en parle pas… il a pas été super discret… !

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui ! A chaque fois c'est la même chose quand un type la rencontre ! »

Tout en discutant, Leah avait achevé sa manœuvre pour se garer. Elle coupa le contact et se tourna vers sa passagère.

« En tout cas, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de t'avoir comme belle-sœur, dit Johanna sincèrement.

- Moi aussi, fillette ! Bon, sinon, prête à te jeter dans l'antre des sangsues ? »

Johanna inspira profondément. La suite du programme était effectivement qu'elle vide sa valise des maillots, shorts et autre robes d'été pour la remplir de pulls, pantalons et chaussettes épaisses. Matthew allait l'emmener au Canada, non loin du cercle arctique, où sa famille vampire vivait recluse depuis quelques années afin d'échapper au clan italien. Pour perdre le moins de temps possible, Leah avait été chargée de la ramener à Seattle pendant que les loups-garous terminaient le nettoyage complet des environs, ce qui devait leur prendre moins d'une demi-journée. Jacob et Nessie allaient normalement partir de leur côté, et les rejoindraient chez les Cullen. Tout avait été mis au point pendant la conversation télépathique entre Leah et les autres Quileutes quand elle s'était éclipsée pour se transformer. Pas étonnant que la réserve ne soit pas pourvue d'un réseau de communications modernes, ses habitants s'en passaient sans trop de mal.

« Tu sais, répondit sincèrement Johanna, je n'y pense pas encore vraiment… je dois dire que ce qui m'angoisse le plus, c'est le coup de fil que je vais devoir passer à mes parents… et à Harry…

- Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

- Ben… je sais pas trop… va falloir jongler…

- … bon courage, alors !

- Tu veux pas monter avec moi ? demanda la jeune femme avec un regard de cocker. Je t'offre un café !

- T'as besoin d'un soutien moral ? se moqua Leah. Non, merci, je vais rentrer de suite. J'ai un petit espoir d'arriver assez tôt pour donner un ou deux coups de crocs dans des sangsues trop rapides pour ces balourds de mecs. Allez, ma grande, t'as survécu à une attaque de vampires et à une nuit avec un loup-garou, tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu flippes de passer un coup de téléphone à ta famille ? ? ?

- Ça se voit que tu connais pas Harry, toi…

- A ce point ? ironisa la Quileute. Allez, Johanna, crois-moi, il y a pire dans la vie. Tiens, je te parie que je peux te changer les idées, en t'apprenant quelque chose qui va sûrement te préoccuper plus que ton ami flic ! "

A ce moment, Johanna fit une erreur qui devait se classer dans le top 5 des pires de toute son existence : elle ricana au nez de l'Indienne et répondit :

" Alors là, c'est mission impossible ! Même ma prochaine visite à toute une bande de vampires ne me file pas autant les jetons que ce coup de fil à Harry ! Pari tenu ! »

Leah eut un sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de machiavélique :

« Ok ! Alors figure-toi que les imprégnées de ces chers loups-garous vont pouvoir te remercier de la nuit très…intéressante, dirons-nous, qu'elles vont passer !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Matt t'a parlé du lien télépathique entre les loups ?

- Heu… il m'a dit qu'ils communiquaient entre eux, oui…

- Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, hein ? Ce n'est pas simplement de la communication. C'est une véritable communion de pensées. Pas moyen de garder le plus petit secret quand tu cours avec la meute. Tout ce que tu ressens, toutes tes émotions, la moindre image qui te passe par la tête, les autres loups en profitent… et les pensées de Matt aujourd'hui sont entièrement tournées vers une seule chose : la nuit que vous venez de passer ! »

Johanna blêmit, puis reprit subitement des couleurs, passant d'un joli rose vif au cramoisi soutenu en cinq secondes.

_- - … je crois que je vais m'évanouir…- -_

Impitoyable, Leah poursuivit :

« Le peu de temps où je suis restée transformée, tout à l'heure, a été suffisamment instructif ! Je t'assure que les gars avaient du mal à rester concentrés sur la chasse ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai de l'espoir de choper quelques sangsues à mon retour ! »

Incapable d'articuler un son, Johanna ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme une carpe hors de l'eau.

_- - OK… moi qui me faisais du souci au sujet du vampire télépathe, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine… jamais je ne pourrai avoir plus honte qu'en ce moment ! - - _

« Allez, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! conclue la Quileute. C'est la même histoire à chaque imprégnation ! Tu n'es pas la première, et tu ne seras pas la dernière à qui ça arrive !

- Je crois que je vais vomir… réussit finalement à articuler la jeune femme. Plus jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans votre foutue réserve !

- Mais si, mais si ! Le premier qui se permet une remarque, je le démonte, si Matt ne le fait pas avant ! En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari, on dirait !

- … ouais…soigner le mal par le mal, je sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée…

- Bon, file les donner, tes coups de téléphone, tu verras, ça ira mieux après !

- C'est ça… c'est sûr que je vais avoir les idées bien claires après ce que tu viens de m'apprendre ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Johanna fixait le dollar argenté comme s'il possédait d'immenses pouvoirs magiques capables de lui insuffler le courage qui lui manquait.

_- - Face, je commence par les parents, pile, par Samantha !... Et si elle tombe sur la tranche, par Harry ! - - _

La jeune femme lança la pièce en la faisant tournoyer, la rattrapa au vol et la plaqua sur sa main.  
A plat.

_- - Bon, au moins, ça ne sera pas Harry ! - -_

Elle regarda le résultat : Sacagawea. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

_- - Face, donc ! - -_

Elle prit le téléphone fixe et composa le numéro de ses parents. Assise en tailleur sur son clic-clac, elle tripotait nerveusement la sangle de son sac de voyage pendant que les sonneries s'égrenaient. Elle était en train de préparer mentalement un message à laisser sur le répondeur quand on décrocha.

« Allô ?

- Maman ? C'est Jo !

- Oh, Johanna, comment ça va ? Tu es où, là ?

- Je suis rentrée à Seattle…

- Ah ! Ton séjour aux Bahamas s'est bien passé ? L'endroit avait l'air magnifique ! Et quel temps tu as, à Seattle ?

- Heu… il pleut, comme d'habitude… et les Bahamas, c'était… super, vraiment super…

- Tant mieux. Dis-moi, Harry a téléphoné, il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux… il te fait dire de le rappeler le plus tôt possible.

- C'est prévu…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça a un rapport avec cette enquête sur laquelle il t'a demandé de l'aider ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, aucun problème, rassure-toi ! D'ailleurs, l'enquête est bientôt terminée. Juste une dernière petite formalité, - _aller faire un p'tit coucou à une famille de vampires_- et ça sera bon !

- Mais c'est super ! Tu vas bientôt rentrer à la maison, alors !

- Heu… oui… enfin… je voudrais te… te dire…

- Me dire quoi ?

- Je… je ne rentrerai pas toute seule, à la maison… je serai… avec quelqu'un… que je voudrais vous présenter, à papa et toi… »

Silence au bout du fil.

« Maman ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui, ma chérie, je suis là… tu vas venir avec …

- Mon… heu… petit ami n'est peut-être pas l'expression la plus juste, mais en gros c'est l'idée… !

- … et bien, c'est… génial, Jo… un peu surprenant, je ne te le cache pas, mais génial, vraiment ! »

_- - Surprenant, hein ? T'as pas idée…- - _

« Tu l'as rencontré où ? poursuivait Gabrielle.

- A Seattle… dans la boîte où Harry m'a envoyée enquêter.

- Oh ! Mais tu n'es restée que quelques jours pour faire connaissance avant de partir aux Bahamas, alors !

- Pas vraiment… c'est le patron de la société. C'est lui que j'accompagnais, en fait…

- Le patron ? Mais… c'est pas un des suspects de …. »

Johanna ferma les yeux en grimaçant. La conversation ne prenait pas du tout le chemin qu'elle souhaitait.

« Si, Harry le suspectait de … d'un truc, mais en fait c'est pas…pas ce qu'il croit…et…

- Johanna, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

_- - Pas la peine d'espérer feinter, je suis cuite. - - _

« Ecoute, maman, j'ai effectivement pas mal de choses à te raconter, mais là, tout de suite au téléphone, ça va pas être possible !

- … comment il s'appelle, ce petit ami ?

- Matthew.

- Matthew… et il n'est pas… coupable de ce dont Harry le soupçonne, quoique cela puisse être ?

- Non.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- … c'est du sérieux, Johanna ? Tu le connais depuis peu de temps…

- C'est plus que sérieux, maman. C'est… je ne sais pas comment te le dire. C'est celui qui m'est destiné. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai vécu, les horreurs que j'ai traversées comme les meilleurs moments de ma vie, ne servaient qu'à une chose : qu'Harry m'envoie à Seattle, me demande d'infiltrer cette boîte, et me permette de le rencontrer. Il dit qu'il est mon âme sœur…

- Ah…

- Je sais que ça peut te paraître dément, et moi-même je ne l'aurais jamais cru … mais c'est pourtant réel, maman, et tu comprendras quand je te le présenterai !

- Très bien… je te fais confiance, Jo… quand dois-tu nous amener ce mystérieux jeune homme ?

- Très bientôt. Il va me présenter à sa famille, et après ce sera votre tour !

- Pourquoi pas l'inverse ?

- Pour terminer l'enquête de Harry. Et Jordy connaît déjà Matthew, donc, techniquement, il a été présenté à ma famille en premier !

- Jordy le connaît ? Et il en pense quoi ?

- Oh, il le trouve génial !

- C'est pas vrai, Johanna, me dis pas que tu es tombée sur un geek ? !

- Même pas ! C'est tout le contraire, en fait, il vit dans un endroit où il n'y a pas le moindre petit accès au web !

- Et ton frère le trouve génial ? C'est presque plus ahurissant que ton histoire d'âme sœur !

- C'est te dire s'il est hors du commun !

- Ma chérie, le simple fait que tu en sois amoureuse fait de lui quelqu'un hors du commun, tu sais !

- Et tu es encore loin de la vérité…

- Bon, arrête, je suis déjà bien assez impatiente de le rencontrer, n'en rajoute pas !

- Ok, tu as raison ! Je te rappelle quand j'en aurai fini avec ma future belle-famille. Je ne serai sans doute pas joignable, alors ne te fais pas de souci.

- Ils habitent où ?

- Au fin fond du Canada.

- T'as rien de plus précis ?

- Non. »

Après un court silence, Gabrielle se contenta d'un bref « Ok », au grand soulagement de Johanna.

« Allez, maman, je vais te laisser, Matthew ne devrait pas tarder, et il faut encore que j'appelle Harry !

- Oui, t'as intérêt ! Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement qu'avec moi !

- Merci de me mettre la pression, maman chérie !

- Et bien, après ces moitiés de révélations dont tu m'as gentiment fait cadeau, je trouve que c'est de bonne guerre !

- Touchée ! Allez, embrasse papa pour moi !

- Bien sûr ! Bon sang, il va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai cette histoire de dingue ! Je devrais peut-être rien dire…

- C'est toi qui vois ! Salut, maman !

- A bientôt, ma chérie ! »

_Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie, finalement… _songea Johanna en prenant son téléphone portable pour appeler Samantha.

Hélas, elle tomba directement sur la messagerie de son amie, où elle laissa un bref message l'informant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas joignable pendant quelques jours et qu'elle aurait un million de choses à lui raconter dès qu'elles se reverraient.

Ce qui l'amena à son ultime épreuve plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

_- - Merde, comme le dit Leah, t'as affronté des vampires et tu as couché avec un loup-garou, tu vas peut-être réussir à téléphoner à Harry sans faire une syncope, non ? - -_

Mais la demi-douzaine de messages laissés sur son téléphone qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'écouter ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Expirant un fond d'un seul coup, elle lança l'appel tout en priant silencieusement de tomber là aussi sur le répondeur, comme la poule mouillée qu'elle était.

Elle n'eut pas cette chance.

« Johanna ? »

_- - Ok, vu le ton, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…- -_

« Salut, Harry… ça va ?

- A ton avis ?

- … ben… si je te le demande, c'est que j'en sais rien ! répliqua la jeune femme, qui avait tendance à se montrer sarcastique quand elle était sous pression.

- La ramène pas avec moi ! rugit Harry tellement fort qu'elle éloigna le téléphone en grimaçant. Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Où t'étais passée, bordel ?

- Tu n'as pas eu le mail de Jordy ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, histoire de diriger la fureur de l'inspecteur sur une autre cible.

- Si, je l'ai eu ! « Salut, pas de souci, je suis avec ma sœur, chez des amis, pas joignables pour l'instant, elle t'appellera dès qu'elle pourra ! », tu parles d'un message à la con !

- … ben… c'est exactement la situation dans laquelle on était…

- Et ils étaient où, ces foutus amis, hein ?

- … de là où Jordy a envoyé son mail…

- Arrête de m'emmerder, Johanna, quand Tom a voulu remonter à sa source, il s'est baladé dans tous les Etats-Unis ! Vous étiez où ? Et c'est qui, ces amis ?

- On était chez des gens qui éliminent des… des trucs bizarres, figure-toi ! finit par dire Johanna d'un ton plein d'assurance qui l'étonna elle-même. L'enquête où tu m'as collée, et bien ce n'est pas les bonnes cibles qu'elle vise ! Jordy et moi, on a remonté une piste qui nous a conduit au milieu d'une espèce de société secrète qui combat des… des prédateurs dangereux, je ne peux pas en dire plus. J'ai promis de me taire jusqu'à ce que je rencontre leur… chef n'est pas le mot exacte, mais on va l'appeler comme ça ! Dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, je rentre à la maison et je t'explique tout !

- … Jordy a trouvé des informations et ne m'a rien dit ! siffla Harry d'une voix blanche. A moins que ce ne soit toi qui aies appris des choses aux Bahamas et que tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'informer !

- Un peu des deux, en fait…

- Et pour quelles raisons ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me mets hors du coup ?

- Parce que c'est devenu personnel ! » cria-t-elle à son tour.

_- - Merde… boulette…- -_

« C'est devenu… personnel ? répéta Harry, sa voix déformée par la colère. Personnel ? Johanna, ne me dis pas que… que toi et Wolf…

- …heu… ben je te le dis pas, alors… fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- …

- Harry ?... »

Le silence au bout de la ligne était pire que tout. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus.

« Harry, écoute-moi : cette histoire, c'est… c'est encore plus énorme que ce que tu peux imaginer ! Il y a des … des trucs dangereux qui se baladent parmi nous, mais ce ne sont pas les actionnaires de la LG. Cela, je peux te le jurer. Et Matthew nous a sauvés, Jordy et moi, d'une mort atroce pas plus tard qu'hier. Il est de notre côté, et je t'expliquerai tout quand je reviendrai, dans quelques jours !

- Tu vas où ? demanda froidement l'inspecteur.

- Au Canada, je ne sais pas l'endroit exact.

- Ben voyons ! Après tout, le Canada est juste le deuxième plus grand pays du monde, ça sera trop facile de te retrouver s'il y a un problème !

- Il n'y aura aucun problème ! Encore une fois, je sais me défendre, et Matthew en est capable aussi !

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer, que ce type … ? »

Harry s'interrompit, et la jeune femme l'entendit pousser un long soupir.

« Johanna, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie. Dans quelques jours, je serai à la maison, avec Matthew, et on te racontera son histoire…

- … Ok… je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon, hein ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Mais, Johanna…

- Oui ?

- Dis bien à ton Matthew que s'il t'arrive le moindre problème, ni le Canada, ni même le reste du monde, d'ailleurs, ne sera assez grand pour m'empêcher de lui mettre la main dessus et de lui faire la peau. »

… allez, faites pas la tronche… Leah ne s'est pas imprégnée de Jordy, certes, mais c'est pô la fin du monde…

**Je ne pensais franchement pas que la petite phrase de Lucia allait déclencher un tel plébiscite ! Et j'avoue que j'avais un peu hésité, à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette partie de l'histoire. Et puis finalement j'ai décidé que non, et pour deux raisons : d'abord, ça aurait fait un peu cliché… une imprégnation chez la famille Martin, c'est suffisant ! Et ensuite, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines, Leah, la chieuse caractérielle, s'imprégner d'un gars et se changer en Lassie chien fidèle, non, j'adhère pas ! Par contre, une Leah qui tombe tout simplement amoureuse, alors là oui, ça m'amuserait bien !^^**


	28. Chapter 28 HARRY ET LA PETITE MERDEUSE

**Bon, je connaissais déjà celles qui reviewent plus vite que leur ombre, celles qui reviewent –dissertent, mais je n'avais pas encore de serial-revieweuse… ben voilà, merci à toi, Butterfly, se retaper toute mon histoire et reviewer en pagaïe, fallait oser !^^**

**Adeline.L : Oui, pas jouasse le père Harry. On va en apprendre encore un peu plus sur ses relations avec Johanna… et après on passera à autre chose !**

**Chuppa : Merci, contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour celui qui suit ! -)**

**HARRY ET LA PETITE MERDEUSE**

« Et il a vraiment dit ça ? »

Matthew se permit un petit regard en coin plein d'ironie, avant de fixer à nouveau la route.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas le malin, répliqua Johanna. Te tuer ne nécessite pas obligatoirement de balle en argent, que je sache ?

- Heu… non…

- Alors n'importe quel abruti muni d'une arme à feu peut te dégommer, et Harry n'est pas le plus maladroit. Ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que tes fichus vampires italiens n'aient pas simplement engagé des tueurs professionnels…

- Ils avaient jusqu'à présent évité d'impliquer des humains dans nos histoires. En plus, les loups-garous ne sont pas leur première préoccupation… je ne dis pas qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas qu'on soit à leur botte, mais leur cible principale, ce sont les Cullen. Et eux, par contre, sont à l'épreuve des balles.

- … je ne vois toujours pas bien pourquoi ils auraient renseigné Harry, dit Johanna en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient, qu'on allait gentiment se pointer, et demander à une famille de vampires de bien vouloir nous suivre avec le sourire ?

- A notre avis, les Volturi comptaient juste sur vos méthodes modernes de recherches pour trouver ma famille… les Cullen ont réussi depuis deux ans à déjouer les capacités de Demetri, leur limier, qui a le don de débusquer n'importe qui. Les Italiens pensent sûrement que des moyens plus… conventionnels auraient plus de réussite !

- Ce en quoi ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil ! ricana la jeune femme. Même Jordy n'a pas été foutu de les trouver, tes Cullen !

- Pas possible ! persifla Matthew. Monsieur Donne Moi Un Bon PC Et Une Connexion Internet a failli à sa mission ?

- Eh, encore une fois, la ramène pas ! Ça fait juste un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il est sur leur piste, de façon officieuse, en plus, et il a déjà découvert pas mal de trucs, tu crois pas ?

- Mais oui, mais oui, ton grand frère est un génie ! »

La jeune femme donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son chauffeur et se tourna pour laisser son regard se perdre dans le paysage morne qui défilait.

Ils faisaient route vers l'aérodrome de Chelan, situé aux abords du lac du même nom, où un hydravion loué pour la semaine sous le nom d'une entreprise bidon les attendait. La feuille de vol qu'avait indiquée Matthew ( qui avait utilisé pour l'occasion le nom de Greybear ) était erronée, mais il avait assuré que cela n'avait aucune importance, car là où ils se rendaient, aucun contrôleur aérien ne viendrait leur demander des comptes. Et de toute manière, dès qu'ils auraient décollé, Jordy effacerait l'enregistrement de leur parcours.

- - Des vampires au cercle arctique… entre ça et Clémence Bonnet dans les Caraïbes, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?- -

« Ils n'auraient pas pu s'exiler sur une île déserte sous les tropiques, tes grands-parents ? Puisqu'apparemment, ils ne craignent pas la lumière du soleil ! se plaignit Johanna.

- Non, ce n'était pas possible, ne serait-ce que pour des problèmes de nourriture. Il faut un sacré paquet de gibiers pour nourrir 8 vampires, crois-moi ! »

_- - Beuââârk…- - _

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? demanda Matthew après un court silence.

- Evidemment !

- Comment ça se fait que Harry et toi êtes si proches ? Vous n'avez aucun lien de parentés, si ? »

Johanna mit quelques secondes à répondre, tentant de mettre des mots sur la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec l'inspecteur de police de Louisiane.

« On n'est effectivement pas de la même famille. Harry n'a pas d'enfant. Je pense que je suis ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus de sa fille… même s'il n'a jamais tenté de prendre la place de mon père ! D'ailleurs, lui et papa s'entendent comme c'est pas permis !

- Génial ! s'exclama Matthew ironiquement. Deux beaux-pères en puissance, merci du cadeau !…

- … dit le type qui va me présenter à sa petite famille de vampires ! Entre les deux, c'est peut-être moi la plus à plaindre, non ? » protesta Johanna.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec amusement pour reconnaître sa défaite.

« Je continue, ou tu as encore des remarques tout aussi pertinentes à faire ? persifla la jeune femme.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie !

- Très bien. Bon, j'ai rencontré Harry suite à… à mon agression. »

Matthew lui jeta un regard qui n'avait plus rien d'amusé avant de le reporter doit devant lui.  
Johanna détourna les yeux pour encore une fois fixer sans le voir le paysage à travers la vitre.

« Il a été appelé, dès qu'on m'a retrouvée, poursuivit-elle d'un ton neutre. Imagine un peu la scène : une gamine, nue et pleine de sang, allongée recroquevillée au milieu d'une clairière, et un type mort sans pantalon à dix mètres d'elle. Quand le premier gars a voulu me couvrir d'une veste, il s'est retrouvé les fesses par terre parce que je ne laissais personne m'approcher. Il a eu de la chance, je n'ai pas forcé sur mon… don, pouvoir, appelle ça comme tu veux, sinon, il aurait été dans le même état que Benjamin ! Je crois qu'il doit sa vie à son chien, en fait… il avait une espèce de gros toutou crème, une sorte de labrador, et j'ai dû avoir peur de le blesser… enfin bref ! Les sauveteurs avaient appelé le commissariat pour les informer qu'on m'avait retrouvée, et ils ont signalé les … petits détails bizarres de la scène de crime, alors Harry a rappliqué de Bâton Rouge. Entre-temps, mes parents étaient arrivés, et eux, je leur ai permis d'approcher. »

Matthew lui prit la main qu'il serra doucement. Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle le vit qui fixait la route, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, tu sais… murmura-t-elle.

- Continue ! » dit-il d'une voix sourde, en lâchant sa main pour la reposer sur le volant.

Johanna soupira :

« Etant un peu… particulière, mes parents ont eu l'autorisation de me ramener à la maison, contrairement à toute les procédures standards dans ce cas d'agression. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Harry. Je le revoie encore, sur le pas de porte de ma chambre… il m'avait collé une de ces frousses…

- Mais lui, tu l'as laissé approcher…

- Tu rigoles ? Lui pas plus que les autres ! Dès qu'un inconnu faisait mine de rentrer dans la pièce, les meubles se mettaient à trembler. Certains vieux gars de l'équipe de Harry, ceux qui travaillaient déjà avec lui à l'époque, me surnomment encore Regan quand il a le dos tourné !

- Regan ?

- Le nom de la gamine possédée dans « l'Exorciste », tu l'as pas vu, ce vieux film du siècle dernier ?

- Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler…

- Bon, je vomissais pas tout vert, je ne dormais pas à 1m50 au dessus de mon lit et je n'avais pas la tête qui tournait à 180°, mais je leur foutais quand même une trouille bleue !

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile à vivre, pour ta famille…

- Non, pas vraiment. Jordy n'avait pas le droit de m'approcher. Je ne me nourrissais pas, ma mère était obligée de me faire manger comme un bébé. Je passais sans transition d'un état de légume apathique à une fureur noire qui détruisait tout dans la pièce. Au bout d'une semaine, le mobilier de ma chambre se réduisait à un matelas à même le sol !… Ça a duré trois mois…

- Trois mois ? ? ?

- Oui… le temps que tu as passé à tenter de me rejoindre, à ce que tu m'as dit… »

Matthew inspira lentement entre ses dents serrés, les mains soudain crispées sur le volant, apparemment en proie avec ses souvenirs douloureux personnels.

Johanna poursuivit :

« Tu n'imagines pas la peur que tu m'as faite sur l'île quand tu m'as donné la date exacte de l'agression, et que tu as parlé des trois mois que tu avais passé à essayer de t'enfuir… seuls ma famille proche et les fameux collègues de Harry à cette époque sont au courant. Ah, et ma meilleure amie aussi…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a… guéri, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ?

- Oh, tu peux ! C'était tout à fait ça ! J'étais malade de peur, de dégoût, j'en voulais à la terre entière ! La pédopsy disait qu'il fallait être confiant, que ça prendrait du temps, que je m'en sortirai, mais elle m'a avoué plus tard qu'elle voulait surtout rassurer mes parents, parce mon cas était un petit peu particulier, et qu'elle craignait qu'à la longue, on ne soit obligé de m'enfermer pour éviter qu'un accident mortel n'arrive… et ce qui m'a guérie, et bien… c'est Harry… »

Comme elle s'interrompait, Matthew la regarda de nouveau du coin de l'œil, l'incitant à poursuivre, alors qu'une boule d'émotions que la jeune femme avait jusqu'alors réussie à contenir lui serrait soudain la gorge.

« C'est un magicien, alors, comme Harry Potter ? » demanda l'Indien dans le but évident de la faire rire.  
Il fut récompensé par un bref « Ha ! » entre le hoquet et l'aboiement.

« En quelque sorte, répondit Johanna, toujours souriante malgré ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Même si c'est bien plus terre à terre que ça. La pédopsy avait été franche, avec lui, elle ne voyait aucune amélioration à mon état. Elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras, mais elle pensait qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que je parte dans un institut spécialisé… quoiqu'avec du recul, je me demande quel endroit aurait pu accueillir une gamine télékinésiste complètement barje… passons. Harry n'était pas d'accord et… on va dire que la patience n'est pas sa principale qualité. »

Encore une fois, la jeune femme s'interrompit, et le fragile sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres à cet instant était le plus spontané qu'elle ait eu depuis le début de ses confidences.

« Il ne faisait pas partie des personnes autorisées à m'approcher, qui se limitaient à ma mère et la pédopsy, Mary. Mon père avait droit à quelques minutes par jour, mais j'avais tendance à m'agiter quand il restait trop longtemps. Quant à Jordy, comme je te l'ai dit, il avait l'interdiction formelle de venir dans ma chambre. Je n'avais jamais revu Harry depuis le premier jour où… ben où j'avais refusé qu'il rentre dans la pièce. La pédopsy m'a raconté bien plus tard que quand elle lui a fait part de son projet de m'envoyer loin de chez moi, il lui a dit : « Je crois que cette petite merdeuse nous a suffisamment fait tourner en bourrique ! ».

- Petite merdeuse ? s'exclama Matthew, stupéfait.

- Mot pour mot ! Et sur ce, il a débarqué dans ma chambre comme une tornade !

- Comment ça ? Tu l'as laissé entrer ?

- J'étais tellement stupéfaite qu'un inconnu s'approche que je suis restée sans réaction ! Pour être franche, j'avoue que j'appréciais d'être considérée comme un monstre. On avait peur de moi, c'était moi, le danger, et plus personne ne pouvait me faire de mal…je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini si Harry n'avait pas pris le taureau par les cornes ce jour là…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il s'est approché, s'est accroupi devant moi, m'a regardée droit dans les yeux et m'a dit : « Tu sais, tu l'as peut-être tué, ce fils de chienne, mais il a quand même gagné. La petite Johanna qui jouait avec son papa et son grand frère au base-ball, qui apprenait la cuisine française avec sa maman, cette petite fille-là est morte en même temps que lui. » Ces paroles, je m'en souviens mot pour mot, comme si c'était hier. Le reste est plus confus, mais il était question de savoir si oui ou non je voulais rester cette espèce de bombe à retardement qui allait sûrement un jour finir par faire du mal à ceux qui l'aimaient, ou si j'allais arrêter de me regarder le nombril et finalement laisser derrière moi ce cauchemar dont je n'arrivai pas à sortir.

- Comment tu as réagi ?

- Harry m'a dit que je suis restée un instant sans bouger, à le fixer comme une chouette, et qu'il se demandait si sa dernière heure n'était pas arrivée. Et, je te l'avoue aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas passé loin, en effet… »

Sa voix dérailla, et elle s'interrompit, avant d'expirer douloureusement et de poursuivre :

« Je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne… mais… une petite fraction de seconde, oui, j'ai pensé le faire exploser contre le mur… »

De le proclamer ainsi, cela lui fit l'effet d'une confession, et une fois encore le cœur de Johanna fut soulagé d'un poids horrible comme elle plongeait dans le regard plein de compassion de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Mais finalement, au lieu de ça, je me suis mise à brailler comme un veau qu'on égorge, dit-elle dans un petit rire qui n'était pas loin des sanglots. Je n'avais pas versé une larme depuis l'agression. Ça aussi, je m'en souviens, je dégoulinais de partout, les yeux, le nez, je pense même que je devais baver à hurler comme ça la bouche grande ouverte ! Les chutes du Niagara ! »

Johanna fit une pause et prit un mouchoir en papier dans son sac. Elle se moucha bruyamment, et Matthew ironisa, même si son ton semblait forcé :

« Ok, ça me donne une idée du volume sonore… »

La jeune femme s'essuya le nez en souriant et poursuivit :

« Ma mère s'est précipitée dans ma chambre et m'a prise dans ses bras, et j'ai réclamé aussi mon père et Jordy…

- Tu as « réclamé » ?...

- … oui, bon, je gueulais comme un âne… la pédopsy a débarqué affolée et a commencé à insulter Harry, qui l'a expédiée hors de la chambre pendant que mon père les croisait en sens inverse. Après, c'est assez confus… Jordy a eu l'autorisation express de Harry pour nous rejoindre, et on a pleuré dans les bras des uns des autres pendant un moment… C'est ce jour là que j'ai lâché Johanna-la-terreur-de-Louisiane et que je suis redevenue une fillette traumatisée mais aussi saine d'esprit qu'il était possible !

- Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

- Non, faut pas exagérer. Il a fallu du temps. Mais que Harry me passe un savon, c'est ce qui a amorcé le reste. Il m'a rappelé tout ce que j'avais perdu, je pense… il m'a rappelé ce que c'était d'être un enfant de 8 ans, et que ce n'était pas si épouvantable que ça… »

Johanna poussa un soupir qui sonna comme une délivrance :

« Hhaa ! Bon, je te passe les innombrables séances de psy, Mary ayant finalement admit que Harry n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de me secouer un peu, l'apprentissage de sports de combat, et les cours de méditation pour le self-control, mes préférés ! dit-elle en tordant la bouche.

- Des cours de self-control ? Avoue, tu en as séché plus de la moitié, hein ? se moqua Matthew, cette fois franchement hilare.

- Sache, espèce de bichon maltais, que le simple fait que Clémence et Philippe Bonnet soient encore de ce monde, ou même que tu ne te sois pas retrouvé la tête coincé dans le volant de ta voiture le jour où on s'est rencontré, sont les preuves que j'étais bien au contraire une élève assidue !

- … ton don ne marche pas sur moi, je te le rappelle…

- Ah, zut, c'est vrai… la vie est vraiment mal faite… »

Un silence moins tendu que pouvaient l'être les précédents s'installa entre eux.  
Ce fut Matthew qui le rompit :

« J'aurais vraiment voulu être là pour t'aider », avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme le fixa quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Tu l'as fait. Avec quelques années de retard, mais tu l'as fait. »

Surpris, il l'interrogea brièvement du regard.

« Je… faisais un cauchemar, un horriiible cauchemar, où je revivais constamment mon agression. Il revenait sans cesse. C'était épouvantablement réaliste, et je t'assure qu'à chaque fois, ma terreur était la même que quand ça s'est réellement passé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Matthew attendit la suite.

« Avec le temps, ça m'arrivait de moins en moins souvent, mais c'était là, au fond de moi, tapi, ne demandant qu'à ressurgir… et je l'ai effectivement refait, peu de temps après t'avoir rencontré. »

Cette fois, l'Indien leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

« La clairière, la chaleur, l'angoisse, et Benjamin qui surgit, qui s'approche, avec son couteau et la folie dans ses yeux, tout y était. C'était reparti pour l'horreur ! Sauf que… tu es arrivé.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Tu es apparu, mais… en loup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais tu as surgi dans la clairière, en loup gris démesuré, et tu as décapité Benjamin d'un coup de mâchoires ! Et moi, je me suis sentie… libérée ! »

Un peu anxieuse, Johanna observait la réaction de son compagnon, car elle-même avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle disait.

_- - D'un autre côté, c'est un type un peu vampire, pas mal loup-garou et totalement sous l'emprise d'une espèce de destinée génétique, alors il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de mal à avaler ça…- -_

Confirmant son optimisme, Matthew souriait largement, en hochant la tête, visiblement amusé.

« Dis-moi, ce cauchemar, tu ne l'aurais pas fait la veille où tu m'as annoncé que tu acceptais de m'accompagner aux Bahamas ? »

Johanna réfléchit quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils en opinant.

« C'est pas vrai, comment tu sais ça, encore, toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un rêve aussi ! répondit l'Indien alors que son sourire prenait des proportions de demi lune. Sauf que dans le mien, on avait l'air d'être tout droit plongés dans un conte de fées pour enfant. Tu étais une princesse, et moi un chevalier. J'avais toute la panoplie, l'armure, l'épée et le bouclier, sans oublier le cheval, bien sûr ! Quand j'y repense, je me trouve ridicule, mais dans le rêve, pas un instant je n'ai douté de ma qualité de champion volant au secours de la demoiselle de mon cœur ! »

_- - … je crois que plus rien ne m'étonne, finalement…- -_

« Et tu me sauvais de quoi, preux chevalier ? demanda la jeune femme, limite blasée.

- D'un terrifiant dragon, pardi ! Le combat fut terrible, épique, d'un suspens insoutenable, plein de bravoure et de férocité…

- Abrège, l'interrompit-elle.

- Non, en vrai, il n'a pas duré plus de cinq secondes. Pas vraiment coriace, la bestiole… »

_- - Benjamin contre Matthew… oui, il n'y a pas photo, le vainqueur ne fait aucun doute…- - _

« M'en moque, de ton combat ! Parle-moi plutôt du plus important ! lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

- C'est quoi, le plus important ?

- Mais enfin ! A quoi ressemblait ma robe ? ! ! ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Titre du prochain chapitre : « Les Cullen »… si, si, je vous jure… avant le 30****ème****, comme promis !^^**


	29. Chapter 29 LES CULLEN

**Adeline.L. : oui, j'ai fait en sorte que la fin soit plus amusante que le reste du chapitre. Vu les réactions, j'ai réussi !**

**Bon, allez, vous êtes prêtes ? Ils arrivent, les vampires de nos cœurs ! **

**LES CULLEN**

Johanna essayait d'enfiler son énorme anorak bleu dans l'habitacle exigu de l'hydravion, en prenant garde à ne pas gêner Matthew qui pilotait. Vu la place qu'il prenait, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Pas trop stressée ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Stressée n'est pas le mot… Non, morte de trouille serait plus adéquat. »

Et Johanna ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle pouvait avoir une foi aveugle en Matthew, ça n'empêchait pas son estomac d'essayer de prendre la taille d'une balle de golf, et son cœur de battre à un rythme accéléré afin de vivre pleinement les minutes qui le séparaient de l'atterrissage comme si c'était les dernières.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire, je t'assure !

- Mais je te crois ! C'est mon instinct de survie qui ne veut rien entendre !

- Ton instinct de survie, il ferait mieux de s'inquiéter des bras que tu m'agites devant le nez pendant que je me prépare à amerrir ! »

Grognant une vague insulte, la jeune femme remonta la fermeture éclair de son anorak et entreprit de rattacher sa ceinture de sécurité. A sa plus grande consternation, elle sentit ses dents commencer à s'entrechoquer, et ce n'était pas de froid.

« Comment elle a vécu sa première rencontre avec sa future belle-famille, ta grand-mère ? Elle était au courant que c'étaient des vampires ?

- Oui, elle était au courant ! Et sa plus grande préoccupation, c'était de savoir si les vêtements qu'elle portait lui allaient bien ! lui répondit le loup-garou en souriant largement.

- … c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout ! Mais Edward en rit encore quand il le raconte !

- … je n'arrive pas à y croire… elle devait être sous une drogue quelconque, c'est pas possible autrement… elle aurait pu me dire laquelle, d'ailleurs… j'en aurai avalé quinze pilules…

- Non, non, elle était tout simplement très amoureuse ! »

Johanna le fusilla du regard.

« Moi aussi, je suis très amoureuse, mais ça ne me rend pas complètement …je ne sais pas trop comment le dire sans paraître insultante…

- Inconsciente ? proposa Matthew.

- Voilà, on va rester dans le politiquement correct en disant ça !

- Merci pour elle ! dit-il en inclinant exagérément la tête pour souligner ses paroles. Mais en fait, la grande différence entre vous deux, c'est qu'elle fréquentait déjà un vampire, qu'elle connaissait déjà les frères et sœurs d'Edward, et qu'elle s'était déjà faite soigner par Carlisle à l'hôpital. Techniquement, elle n'allait faire la connaissance que de la mère de son amoureux…

- …oui… si on veut… »

La bande de mer s'approchait à l'horizon, et elle étincelait sous le soleil canadien. Le bleu profond tranchait sur le blanc aveuglant de la terre recouverte de glace qui n'avait pas encore fondue en ce début de printemps. Johanna se réjouit un instant de cette météo arctique qui semblait tellement plus agréable que celle qu'ils avaient quittée à Seattle, avant de se souvenir que question température, en revanche, elle risquait fort de déchanter.

« Il est où, le manoir gothique ? demanda la jeune femme en fouillant du regard la forêt de sapins qui s'étalait devant elle.

- Ha, tu vas être déçue, leur maison est conçue pour se fondre dans le paysage, et je pense que le manoir gothique, ça aurait fait un peu tâche… »

Ils s'étaient approchés de la rive, et Johanna aperçut tout d'abord une espèce d'énorme hangar en bois accédant directement sur la mer, partiellement recouvert de neige. Puis elle nota la présence de deux motoneiges, qui paraissait ridiculement petites à côté du bâtiment.

Debout à proximité des engins se tenaient deux silhouettes immobiles.

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive.

Ils dépassèrent le rivage, avancèrent de quelques centaines de mètres au dessus de la mer avant que Matthew n'amorce un virage pour amerrir le nez face au littoral. Comme il posait l'hydravion en douceur, faisant tout de même jaillir des gerbes d'eau de part et d'autre des flotteurs, Johanna porta toute son attention sur leur comité d'accueil. A cette distance, elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme, et que cette dernière agitait haut les bras en sautant sur place en signe de bienvenue, alors que son compagnon se tenait un peu en retrait, toujours immobile.

« Alice et Jasper, dit Matthew avec un sourire. Ils n'auraient pas pu mieux choisir pour t'accueillir ! Tu verras, tu vas les adorer ! »

Pour toute réponse, Johanna émit un couinement qui se voulait optimiste mais manquait cruellement de conviction.

_- - Voyons le bon côté des choses, ils m'ont épargné le papi télépathe …- - _

Matthew fit glisser l'hydravion dans le hangar et coupa le moteur quand il heurta doucement un ponton d'amarrage en métal. Cachés à l'intérieur se trouvaient trois autres engins du même type, dont un beaucoup plus gros. Les vampires entrèrent dans le bâtiment par une large ouverture sur le côté sud, qui laissait entrer le soleil rasant à profusion. La jeune femme, qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux, fronça les sourcils : il lui semblait qu'ils… brillaient.

Matthew et elle détachèrent leur ceinture en même temps, et le loup-garou ouvrit la porte du cockpit de son côté, celui qui donnait accès au ponton. Il sortit souplement et eut à peine le temps de poser un pied par terre qu'une petite tornade brune se jetait dans ses bras.

« Matt ! Espèce de sale gosse indigne ! Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes messages ! dit la vampire, mais le ton joyeux démentait la sévérité de ses paroles.

- Excuse-moi, Alice, ma vie a été quelque peu… mouvementée, ces derniers temps ! » répondit l'Indien en riant tout en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte du petit bout de femme et en se tournant vers Johanna pour l'aider à sortir.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main en pinçant les lèvres, en se demandant si elle allait parvenir à se servir de ses jambes tremblantes ou si elle allait s'étaler de tout son long devant ses hôtes, quand il lui sembla soudain qu'une grande partie de son effroyable appréhension s'envolait. Ses poumons qui peinaient à aspirer l'air glacial l'instant d'avant se détendirent et elle inspira profondément. En même temps, ses épaules se dénouèrent, ses dents cessèrent de s'entrechoquer, et ne resta qu'une légère inquiétude tout au fond de son cœur. S'aidant de la main de Matthew, elle s'extirpa de l'hydravion avec moins de grâce que lui, et prit pied maladroitement sur le ponton. En revanche, c'est avec beaucoup plus d'assurance qu'elle n'osait espéré faire preuve une minute plus tôt qu'elle fit face au couple de vampires.

Alice recula un peu et Jasper apparut derrière elle, silencieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ils étaient étranges, beaux comme des anges, mais un peu inquiétants, tout de même. Ah, et effectivement, ils brillaient. Comme si le soleil ne les trouvait pas déjà assez remarquables et qu'il avait décidé de les rendre encore plus magnifiques en les faisant scintiller comme des statues de diamant. Johanna comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude téméraire d'Isabella Cullen : elle se sentait semblable à un pauvre papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme étincelante dans le noir

Alice ressemblait à une fée mutine et lui souriait comme si elle était une amie qu'elle retrouvait après de longs mois de séparation. Tout son beau visage respirait une joie espiègle à laquelle il était difficile de résister. Johanna lui rendit son sourire timidement et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme blond derrière elle. Jasper affichait toujours son demi-sourire un peu moqueur, comme s'il était au courant d'une bonne blague. Il paraissait hiératique avec sa crinière blonde qui ondulait sous la bise polaire, et son maintient altier lui assurait une allure princière. Sa carrure, bien que moins impressionnante que celle de Matthew, était tout de même suffisante pour le faire paraître imposant. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se serra contre le loup-garou, qui recevait de la part du vampire une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Félicitations, mon vieux ! dit Jasper en souriant plus largement. Tu t'es trouvé une compagne capable de faire mordre la poussière à ton père, autant dire qu'elle a la moitié du clan Cullen à ses pieds ! »

Johanna rougit, horriblement gênée.

« Les nouvelles vont vite ! s'esclaffa Matthew. Et l'autre moitié ?

- L'autre moitié essaie de ne pas ricaner trop fort en présence de ses admirateurs, histoire de sauver les apparences, mais en vérité, ça a bien amusé tout le monde… Je fais parti du premier groupe, Mademoiselle ! » conclue Jasper en s'inclinant devant Johanna bien trop respectueusement pour être pris au sérieux.

« Heu… merci… bafouilla-t-elle avec un tout petit sourire.

- Arrête, Jazz, le gronda gentiment sa compagne, tu la mets mal à l'aise !

- … pas du tout, se reprit Johanna, décidée à faire bonne figure. Je suis flattée de vous compter parmi mes admirateurs, monsieur Cullen…

- Jasper, la corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

- … Jasper… »

Le sourire des deux vampires s'élargit, et Alice la tira gentiment par le bras, la soustrayant de la proximité rassurante du loup-garou.

« Toute la famille t'adore déjà ! », lui souffla-t-elle en lui entourant les épaules et en la serrant affectueusement, malgré l'épaisseur de l'anorak.

Johanna avait l'impression d'être un bibendum au milieu d'elfes, car en ce qui les concernait, les vampires portaient de légères vestes en laine, parme pour l'une et marron foncé pour l'autre, qui soulignait leur corps harmonieux. Quant à Matthew, il se contentait d'un coupe-vent noir sans paraître souffrir du froid. L'abattement de la jeune femme fut à son comble quand l'Indien la tourna vers lui pour lui enfoncer sur le crâne un épais bonnet en laine beige dont le pompon ridicule vint lui caresser la joue.

« Ravissant… » commenta Jasper sérieusement, mais ses yeux d'or brillaient.

Matthew eut son rire bref qui sonnait comme un aboiement, et confirma :

« Un rien l'habille ! »

Johanna les regarda tour à tour, impassible, en se demandant à quel moment sa vie avait pris le cours étrange qui l'amenait à cet instant précis, où elle se faisait chambrer par un vampire et un loup-garou. Elle avait bien envie de prendre l'un pour le cogner sur l'autre, et se dit que c'était la preuve ultime que l'esprit humain était apte à tout encaisser. Si ça se trouvait, dans une heure, elle serait capable de réclamer avec le plus grand sérieux un Bloody Mary à ses hôtes.

Peut-être.

En attendant, la jeune femme tira sur le bonnet jusqu'à ses sourcils d'un geste de défit, et plissa les yeux en fusillant les deux hommes du regard, ce qui eut pour seul effet de les faire sourire encore un peu plus. Elle tira une paire de gant d'une des poches de son anorak et les enfila avec des gestes brusques.

« Bon, on va y aller, déclara Alice en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule à Jasper. Matthew, Johanna, vous prendrez cette motoneige.

- Je conduis, dit aussitôt la jeune femme, plus par bravade que par réelle envie.

- Dans tes rêves ! » répliqua l'Indien en riant et en s'installant d'autorité derrière le guidon.

Elle ne protesta pas, trop contente de pouvoir profiter de la carrure de son compagnon pour la protéger du vent qui allait sûrement lui tirer des larmes quand ils se déplaceraient. Grimpant derrière Matthew, elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, se callant confortablement en prenant appui sur son large dos, et ferma les yeux de contentement. Il aurait pu l'amener ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde.

Et c'est un peu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

OoOoOoOoO

Johanna examinait l'antre des vampires, debout à côté de la motoneige. Grande, blanche et un peu trop … ouverte goût de Johanna. La maison était en effet pourvue d'innombrables baies vitrées immenses, à tel point que les murs se réduisaient à quelques pans discrets couvrant de petites surfaces. Nichée au flanc d'une colline, elle semblait en épouser les contours. Des grands sapins au feuillage dense dispensaient une odeur piquante dans l'air froid et étalaient leur ombre sur la maison.

Non, rien à voir avec un manoir gothique, en effet.

Matthew était à côté d'Alice et la délestait de l'énorme sac à dos que la vampire avait transporté pour eux. Malgré son apparence fluette, elle s'en était chargée avec la même facilité que s'il contenait juste un short et un t-shirt.

La jeune femme remarqua qu'en l'absence de soleil, les vampires cessaient de jouer les boules à facette.

Johanna reporta son attention sur la maison, sentant l'inquiétude regagner du terrain. Elle serra les dents en inspirant à fond par le nez, et la vague angoissante reflua.

_- - Que Matt me redise un peu que j'ai séché mes cours de relaxation ! - - _pensa la jeune femme avec une once de suffisance.

« Prête à te jeter dans le nid de vampires ? » fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Jasper se tenait à trois pas d'elle, et elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Elle opina silencieusement, avant d'attraper la main de Matthew dès qu'il passa à sa portée.

« Allez, mon cœur, courage ! » lui murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire qui la fit fondre. Elle l'aurait suivit en enfer quand il lui souriait comme ça.

_- - Je le suivrai n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment, qu'il sourit ou non, pour être honnête …- - _

Se collant littéralement au flan du loup-garou, elle avança d'une démarche un peu raide vers la maison. Parvenu sur le perron, Matthew ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et ils entrèrent directement dans une immense pièce claire. Ce fut tout ce que remarqua Johanna. Elle ne vit pas les meubles, elle ne vit pas les tapis, les tableaux colorés ou les décorations qui rendaient une atmosphère joyeuse et cassaient le côté un peu formel du salon. Elle ne remarqua même pas le superbe piano à queue qui trônait dans un coin surélevé de la pièce, comme un monarque.

Non, rien de tout cela ne retint son attention, entièrement focalisée sur les six personnes qui l'accueillaient, sagement alignées à une distance de sécurité suffisante pour qu'elle résista à sa soudaine envie de se cacher derrière Matthew comme le ferait une gamine de deux ans.

Carlisle tenait la main d'Esmée, et le sourire de bienvenue qu'ils affichaient était à la fois doux et franc. Emmett, à la carrure qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux Quileutes, lui fit un petit signe de main amical, son autre bras enserrant la taille de sa compagne, la superbe Rosalie, qui se tenait légèrement devant lui. Cette dernière inclina un peu la tête avec un petit sourire réservé. Pour finir, le dernier couple, les grands parents de Matthew, se tenaient mutuellement par la taille.

Johanna et Isabella se dévisagèrent avec une curiosité mutuelle évidente, et se sourirent timidement. Quant à Edward…

_- - Ok, je comprends mieux… difficile de garder la tête froide face à ce genre de… - -_

Johanna sursauta et rougit en voyant le vampire aux cheveux auburn tenter de dissimuler un sourire, en se rappelant un peu tard qu'il avait sans doute vu tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été faute de s'être préparée à cette rencontre, en s'entraînant à faire le vide dans ses pensées ou en révisant toutes les comptines les plus absurdes et/ou prises de tête à fredonner mentalement pour éviter à son esprit de battre la campagne comme il venait de le faire.

Mais tous ses espoirs de rester impassible s'effondrèrent face à ce tableau irréel : huit vampires lui faisaient face, Alice et Jasper s'étant postés à côté du chef de famille. Le choc était trop violent.

Carlisle la sortit de l'embarras en s'avançant lentement vers elle, la main tendue.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Johanna » dit-il d'une voix douce comme de la soie.

Courageusement, la jeune femme fit un pas en avant, et enleva son gant avant de saisir la main du vampire. Elle était glacée.

_- - Aaaah, la vache !_ - - ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, avant de rougir de plus belle.

C'était mal parti pour réussir à contrôler ses pensées, et Johanna se résigna à passer ton son séjour avec les joues couleur coquelicot. Maudit vampire télépathe.

_- - Comment elle peut supporter ça, sa femme ?_ - - continua impitoyablement son esprit, et elle gémit intérieurement en voyant le sourire d'Edward s'élargir.

Carlisle se recula, pour laisser place à Esmée qui s'avança à son tour, les bras tendus devant elle. Bon, apparemment, Johanna n'allait pas échapper au câlin vampirique.

Rendue un peu gauche par l'anorak qui gênait ses mouvements, la jeune femme rendit doucement l'accolade à la maîtresse de maison, qui murmura « Je suis réellement heureuse de faire votre connaissance ! » pendant qu'elle la tenait contre elle.

« Moi aussi », lui répondit Johanna d'un ton assuré qui la remplit de fierté.

Ce fut au tour d'Emmett et Rosalie de s'avancer ensemble, mais au lieu de la saluer, le vampire, souriant de toutes ses dents, s'exclama :

« Alors, c'est toi qui a envoyé au tapis les loups-garous ? »

_- - Bon, lui, il doit faire partie de mes fans,_ devina Johanna. _Je vais rester dans ses bonnes grâces et éviter de préciser que j'y ai envoyé des vampires, aussi… - -_

« On va sans doute bien s'entendre », enchérit Rosalie en ponctuant sa phrase d'un signe de tête appréciateur.

Tandis que le reste de la famille reculait un peu pour leur faire de la place, Isabella et Edward s'avancèrent. La vampire tendit la main, et Johanna la saisit. Elle lui parut moins froide, sans doute parce que sa propre main, dépourvue de la protection du gant, avait elle-même perdu un peu de chaleur.

« Bonjour, Johanna, on ne t'espérait plus ! » lui dit la grand-mère de Matthew, faisant sans doute référence à son imprégnation tardive.

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, elle se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Isabella se tourna ensuite vers le loup-garou et l'enlaça tendrement, laissant la place à Edward.

De près, il était encore plus…

_- - Waouh… ! - -_

Evidemment, le sourire du vampire s'élargit, le rendant encore plus éblouissant.

_- - Bon sang, c'est d'un pénible ! - - _songea Johanna, dépitée.

« Pénible, moi ? se récria Edward sans se départir de son sourire. Attends un peu de faire la connaissance de Jacob ! »

…**..**

**Voilà, ça, c'est fait !**

**C'est juste l'apéritif, hein, Johanna va rester quelques chapitres au bal des vampires !**

**Par contre, désolée, pour la semaine prochaine, petit contretemps : je ne serai pas en mesure de poster ni lundi, ni mardi. Pas dimanche non plus. J'ai une excuse en béton armé, je vais rendre visite à mon premier amour, l'idole de mon enfance… Miiiiickeeeeeeeeey ! ! ! :-D **

*** trépigne-trépigne-trépigne ***

**Donc, si j'ai le temps et si je suis de bonne humeur, je posterai samedi soir. Sinon, ben ça sera mercredi matin… bon, en plus, le chap suivant n'est pas terrible… y a juste Jacob qui débarque, ça va, vous pouvez bien attendre quelques jours de plus, non ? ^^**

**Mouhahahahaha ! ! !**


	30. Chapter 30 LE PARFUM DU LOUPGAROU

**Oui, je sais, j'avais dit samedi ou mercredi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps demain, et je suis trop sympa pour vous faire poireauter trop longtemps…**

**J'espère que vous serez toutes d'accord pour dire que ma réputation d'auteur sadique est pure calomnie ?**

**Bon, allez, j'abrège, j'en vois une ou deux qui trépignent !**

**(Lady E., serre les dents et dis-toi que c'est un mauvais moment à passer !^^)**

Chap 30 LE PARFUM DU LOUP-GAROU

Les présentations faites, Carlisle proposa bien vite aux nouveaux venus de s'installer et de profiter de la maison comme bon leur semblerait, pendant que les autres membres de la famille se séparaient par couple, sans doute pour vaquer à leurs occupations de vampires, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Johanna en était secrètement soulagée (enfin, peut-être pas si secrètement que ça, merci Edward… ) car elle se sentait à la fois tendue et épuisée, et que, tout sympathiques qu'ils se montraient, la famille maternelle de Matthew la mettait tout de même un peu mal à l'aise. Le loup-garou la conduisit à leur chambre, et lui demanda de l'attendre ici pendant qu'il allait voir Carlisle, pour discuter organisation du lendemain.

Johanna ne se fit pas prier, et s'assit sur le lit, face à la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que le soir tombait.

- - _Une forêt, des vampires, un loup-garou, trois bonnes raisons de passer une nuit de rêve ! _- -

La jeune femme laissa errer son regard dans la pièce. Vaste, elle avait les murs couverts de planches en bois peintes en bleu ciel. Le sol, quant à lui, était en lattes blanches. Le lit au cadre en bois blanc cérusé était immense, et sur son édredon bleu marine était étalé un sac de couchage épais prévu pour deux personnes, d'une vive couleur framboise qui jurait avec le reste de la pièce. Johanna devina qu'elle devait être l'unique responsable de sa présence. Un placard à trois portes du même bois que le lit prenait la moitié du mur opposé à la baie vitrée, avec un miroir sur le panneau central. Le plafonnier en lampe tempête bleue achevait de donner à la chambre une allure de cabane au bord de mer. De mer arctique, bien sûr.

Ne sachant pas trop comment s'occuper, Johanna fouilla dans la poche avant de leur sac de voyage et en sortit trois barres de céréales qu'elle grignota consciencieusement, même s'ils avaient déjà copieusement mangé dans l'hydravion, une heure avant d'atterrir. Pas question de se lever au milieu de la nuit à cause d'une petite fringale, elle préférait prendre les devants.

Comme Matthew mettait du temps à revenir, elle décida de ne pas l'attendre pour se mettre au chaud. Elle ôta le sac de couchage du lit, enleva l'édredon, replaça le sac sur le matelas et rabattit l'édredon. Frigorifiée, elle se glissa toute habillée dans le duvet framboise dont à présent seule la capuche dépassait. Pour une fois, elle allait faire l'impasse de sa sacro-sainte douche, de peur de mourir d'une pneumonie en en sortant. Déjà, aller aux toilettes sèches au rez-de-chaussée avait été une véritable épreuve.

Les vampires n'ayant aucun problème avec le froid, et les loups-garous s'en accommodant facilement, la maison n'était pas chauffée. Seules la chambre de Nessie et Jacob, et celle de Matthew, étaient munies d'un minuscule appareil radiant, qui faisait à peine monter la température au dessus du zéro.

L'horreur pour Johanna.

Quand Matthew la rejoignit dans la chambre et qu'il la vit déjà enfouie au fond du lit, recroquevillée, il se mit à rire.

« Tu as enlevé tes vêtements, au moins ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en ôtant lui même son sweat-shirt.

La jeune femme ressortit à peine la tête de son abri, laissant juste dépasser ses yeux et son nez.

« Ça va pas, non ? répondit-elle. T'es malade ? Je suis entrain de me congeler doucement mais sûrement, et tu veux que j'enlève mes vêtements ? De toute façon, avec un vampire télépathe à proximité, n'espère rien pendant notre séjour, mon p'tit père ! »

Toujours souriant, il ôta son t-shirt, pour se retrouver torse nu.

« Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Si tu veux vite te réchauffer, il faut que tu ais le moins de vêtements possibles pour profiter de ma chaleur ! On ne t'a jamais appris ça ? »

Il fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon d'un même mouvement, pour se retrouver complètement nu, et entreprit de se faufiler dans le duvet aux côtés de Johanna, qui s'appliqua à garder un visage impassible.

« Non, on ne m'a jamais appris ça, môssieur ! Moi, je viens d'un pays civilisé où la température ne descend pas en dessous des 10° et où on n'a pas besoin de cours de survie en milieu hostile ! »

Mais tout en râlant, la jeune femme commença à se dévêtir elle aussi, entreprise malaisée vu qu'elle se refusait à quitter la protection du sac de couchage. Son effeuillage fut donc ponctué de moult grognements du loup-garou qui se prenait quelques coups de coude au passage.

Après une petite seconde d'hésitation, elle ôta soutien-gorge et culotte qu'elle envoya d'un geste précis rejoindre la pile de vêtements jetés en tas au pied du lit.

Johanna se tortilla pour se coller contre le corps chaud de Matthew, cala sa tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune homme et plia ses bras contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il l'enlaçait. Très vite, ses frissons s'espacèrent, et au bout de cinq minutes, elle poussa un petit soupir satisfait en se trémoussant pour s'installer plus confortablement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux quelques minutes.

Puis Johanna, sentant une autre chaleur l'envahir doucement en partant de son ventre et ses reins, relança la conversation pour échapper à l'envie grandissante de déroger à la ligne de conduite qu'elle avait elle-même décrétée.

« Quand tu m'avais dit qu'ils étaient cachés au fin fond du Canada, je m'étais imaginée qu'ils vivaient dans une cabane de trappeurs, pas dans une immense maison ! Ils ont fait comment, pour la construire ?

- Ça leur a pris un peu plus de dix ans, surtout pour amener les matériaux le plus discrètement possible, en fait. Ils ont tout construit eux-mêmes. Les meubles ont été acheminés depuis vingt-cinq villes différentes, parfois sur des distances hallucinantes, pour éviter qu'on les remarque… une entreprise de fous…

- Et l'électricité ?

Il y a trois éoliennes au sommet de la colline, pas très hautes, en bois. Il faut les changer très souvent, mais au moins, elles sont quasi indécelables. Et elles suffisent à leur consommation…

- Et les baies vitrées, comment ils ont réussi à les transporter ?

- Dis, tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un topo de toutes les infrastructures de cette baraque ? s'étonna Matthew.

- Non… »

A contrecœur, Johanna s'écarta du jeune homme autant que le sac de couchage lui permettait.

« Tu as trop chaud ?

- Euh… non.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Il m'arrive que d'être dans cette situation, à savoir nous deux complètement nus et collés l'un à l'autre, ce n'est pas … des plus confortable… »

Matthew réprima un rire et s'exclama :

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas dans tes projets !

- Ma tête n'est toujours pas d'accord, mais le reste… zut, il ne pouvait pas avoir un autre don que celui de lire dans les esprits, ton fichu grand-père ?

- Il n'y a que ça qui t'arrête, vraiment ?

- … désolée, tu es peut-être habitué à partager toutes les pensées intimes de l'ensemble de ta clique de monstres sur pattes, mais en ce qui me concerne, j'aimerais bien qu'elles restent… ben, intimes, justement ! Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- … et puis c'est super humiliant que je sois là, à côté de toi, crevant d'envie de te sauter dessus, et que toi, ça n'ait pas l'air de te perturber plus que ça… ! »

Encore une fois, le jeune homme eut un petit rire, et passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Johanna, lui arrachant un frisson.

« C'est parce que je sais une chose que tu ignores …. dit Matthew sur un ton de conspiration.

- Ah oui, laquelle ? demanda Johanna un peu sèchement.

- Que cette nuit va être plus agréable que tu ne le crois…

- Comment ça ? dit la jeune femme d'une voix moins assurée, car il caressait à présent son dos et en profitait pour la rapprocher contre lui.

- La maison est vide… ils sont tous partis chasser, Edward en tête… On est tout seul… » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, la faisant de nouveau frissonner.

Saisissant le visage de Johanna entre ses mains délicieusement chaudes, il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle ne résista qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'envoyer sa pudeur aux orties.

Que le télépathe soit à porté de pensées ou non, cela n'avait finalement aucune importance.

…

« Tu veux enfiler trois pulls ? Tu es sérieuse ?»

Matthew boutonnait nonchalamment son pantalon, torse nu, les cheveux détachés lui cachant la moitié du visage qu'il tenait penché devant lui pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Johanna, quant à elle, répétait l'opération de la veille en sens inverse, à savoir se rhabiller sans sortir de la chaleur du sac de couchage.

« Oui, je ne vais pas me balader en anorak toute la journée !

- Mais tu as vraiment si froid que ça ? dit l'Indien, moqueur, en enfilant un simple polo à manche longue couleur vert d'eau.

- Non, non, tu vois, mon nez rouge, mes dents qui jouent des castagnettes et mes oreilles qui menacent de se briser au moindre choc, c'est juste parce que je trouve ça super tendance… »

La jeune femme s'extirpa de son cocon et sautilla un peu sur place pour se réchauffer. Elle mit ensuite ses chaussures avant de se protéger les mains en enfilant ses gants en laine. Pour finir, elle enroula deux fois son écharpe autour du cou, s'en couvrant la bouche et le nez.

Matthew leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Si tu veux, je peux essayer de faire des trous dans le sac de couchage pour les bras et les jambes, et tu le garderais sur le dos toute la journée ! persifla-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Ça serait génial ! »

Il l'attrapa par un pan de l'écharpe pour l'attirer vers lui et découvrit sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

« Allez, viens manger, ça va te donner des calories pour lutter contre le froid ! »

Ils descendirent directement dans la cuisine, pièce peu utilisée car nullement nécessaire pour ses habitants. Johanna, à qui Matthew avait assuré que les vampires n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur chasse, fut donc étonnée de la trouver occupée quand elle y entra, quoique les parfums délicieux qui en provenaient auraient dû l'alerter.

« Salut, les amoureux ! » les accueillit Nessie, perchée sur un tabouret de bar à côté du comptoir qui faisait office de table.

De l'autre côté se tenait un Indien, installé devant une assiette débordant de bacon, de tranches de lard et de plusieurs œufs au plat, qui leur souriait à moitié en mâchant consciencieusement.

- - _Et voilà enfin le fameux Jacob ! _- -

Le père de Matthew se leva pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes étaient flagrante, même si l'aîné portait les cheveux plus courts, avait la peau un peu plus foncée et des yeux plus en amande. Ils se firent une brève accolade en se tapant mutuellement le dos, puis Jacob se tourna vers Johanna, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, c'est toi l'espionne qui venait du chaud ! On a des problèmes avec le climat du coin, on dirait ? » s'esclaffa-t-il en tirant sur un pan de son écharpe.

Johanna n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle subissait le même sort que Matthew : le Quileute l'emprisonna dans ses bras immenses et l'attira contre lui. Surprise autant que gênée, elle se laissa faire, mais au lieu de la lâcher rapidement comme il l'avait fait avec son fils, il la maintint contre lui, lui frotta amicalement le dos, les épaules, et finit même par lui ébouriffer la tête des deux mains comme une enfant. La gêne de la jeune femme se teinta d'une pointe de colère, et elle entendit Matthew s'exclamer :

« Ah, d'accord, c'est à ce point là ?

- Mieux vaut prendre trop de précautions que pas assez ! », répondit Jacob en consentant enfin à libérer Johanna, qui interrogea silencieusement Matthew en haussant les sourcils.

Il soupira tandis que son père reprenait place à la table et lui lançait un regard appuyé.

« Dis-lui, Matthew, c'est une grande fille, et elle sera amenée à gérer ce genre de situation plus d'une fois, à l'avenir », poursuivit Jacob d'une voix plate en empalant quatre morceaux de bacon les uns après les autres sur sa fourchette.

_- - Gérer quelle situation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me joue, là, ce type ? Il va falloir qu'on se colle comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se voit, c'est ça ? C'est une coutume chez les loups-garous ? - -_

Johanna regarda le Quileute attablé en tentant de ne pas le fusiller des yeux, mais visiblement échoua lamentablement, puisque Nessie l'informa :

« N'en veux pas à Jake, Johanna, c'est… un peu délicat à expliquer… »

Tout en parlant, Nessie tira le tabouret à côté d'elle en geste d'invite. Matthew pour sa part s'installa face à la demie vampire, à côté de son père, et Johanna se retrouva face à ce dernier, qui la regardait silencieusement, arborant un sourire en coin qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part.

Pendant que Nessie remplissait leur assiette, dans une proportion moindre que les deux hommes en ce qui concernait Johanna, Matthew se lança :

« Les Cullen vivent reclus depuis quelques années, maintenant. Ils n'ont pas côtoyé d'humains, d'humains pur sucre comme toi, je veux dire, et on perdu l'habitude de… de…

- Ce que mon fils essaie pathétiquement de t'expliquer, c'est que tu as mis l'eau à la bouche des sangsues, ma belle ! dit Jacob sans ambages, s'attirant un regard furieux de son épouse et de leur rejeton. Quoi ? ! s'écria-t-il en les fixant à son tour. On va pas tourner autour du pot pendant 107 ans ! »

Johanna les regarda tour à tour, attendant vainement qu'ils se mettent à rire de leur bonne blague.

- - _Ok. On ne panique pas. Je gère. Ça roule. Je ne vais pas m'évanouir de terreur devant eux, ça ferait désordre. _- -

« Et… donc ? réussit-elle à articuler d'une voix blanche.

- Ils avaient déjà pris leurs précautions avant notre arrivée, et là ils sont encore partis chasser toute la nuit, ils seront plus que repus à leur retour, tenta de la rassurer Matthew.

- Et pour être vraiment sûr qu'ils te trouvent moins à leur goût, tu viendras régulièrement faire un câlin à tonton Jacob ! » dit ce dernier en riant.

_- - … qu'est-ce que je fais, je le frappe ? - -_

« Ce que veut dire mon cher époux, expliqua Nessie, c'est que l'odeur de loup-garou, mis à part celle de Matthew, évidemment, est rédhibitoire pour les vampires…

- Comme s'ils sentaient le muguet, eux… grommela Jacob entre deux bouchées.

- Et donc, poursuivit-elle en ignorant superbement l'intervention de son conjoint, en t'imprégnant de son parfum, tu seras moins tentante !

- Avoue qu'il y a pire, comme remède ! se vanta le père de Matthew. Et puis tu me dois bien ça, après m'avoir mis à terre sans même lever le petit doigt ! Je vais l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, c'est à dire un bon bout de temps ! » gémit-il en prenant des airs de martyres.

Malgré l'appréhension qui continuait à lui nouer l'estomac, Johanna laissa échapper un petit rire. Jacob lui fit un clin d'œil en retour, et la jeune femme réalisa qu'il était difficile de continuer à lui faire la tête tant son humour et sa bonne humeur étaient communicatifs.

- - Pas si pénible que ça, finalement… - -

…

**Message perso : Chuppa, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plus que le précédent ! Et c'est super sympa de ta part de vouloir faire un effort de style** **dans** **tes reviews, ce genre d'attention n'est pas courante !**

**Prochain chapitre, Jacob et les Cullen dans la même pièce, mais on attendra lundi, hein !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Un grand merci à Butterfly grâce à qui j'ai réussi à poster ! Tu es déjà un maître Jedi pour être parvenue à m'envoyer du soleil sur Paris depuis ton île, et là, ça se confirme, la Force est avec toi !**

**Merci aussi à Mrs Esmée Cullen, qui m'a donné des pistes à suivre !**

**Messages perso :**

**Adeline.L. : vi, Jacob vs les Cullen, c'est que du bonheur ! Mais tu verras que Johanna va jouer elle aussi les troubles fête !**

Chap 31 POW WOW

Johanna en était à sa deuxième tasse de café quand les trois autres occupants de la cuisine se redressèrent imperceptiblement dans un mouvement synchronisé un peu dérangeant.

« Ils arrivent… » murmura Nessie en se levant.

Johanna posa sa tasse calmement mais lança un regard implorant à Matthew.

« Ne panique pas, tout va bien se passer… lui murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Allez, viens par ici, ma jolie ! » dit Jacob en contournant la table, les bras grands ouverts.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, et se lova avec beaucoup plus de conviction que précédemment contre le loup-garou. Si elle avait pu s'y incruster, elle l'aurait fait. Jacob lui frotta à nouveau le dos, les épaules et les bras en riant doucement, et lui passa les mains dans les cheveux, pour finir par prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser sur le front.

« Là, je pense que ça ira ! » décréta-t-il en la poussant gentiment vers Matthew.

Johanna lui sourit bravement, et enfouit les mains dans ses poches pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent.

« Ça sent le chien mouillé, ici ! » dit une voix féminine en provenance de l'entrée.

Jacob grogna :

« Et c'est parti… »

Il se dirigea vers la pièce principale, suivit du reste de sa petite famille, y comprit Johanna qui essayait de se faire oublier derrière Matthew.

Le clan Cullen au complet les accueillit, souriant.

Carlisle et Esmée vinrent les saluer en premier, comme la veille, avec une chaleur non feinte, même concernant l'aîné des loups-garous. Vint ensuite Isabella, qui elle aussi prit son ami dans ses bras avec autant de joie qu'elle le fit avec sa propre fille et son petit-fils. Quand elle s'approcha de Johanna, elle éclata de rire :

« Jake s'est vengé et t'a sauté dessus ? Tu empestes à plein nez ! »

Jacob entoura l'épaule de la jeune femme en l'attirant contre lui :

« Au contraire, Bella, Johanna et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! C'est pour cette raison qu'on a du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre ! Et si en même temps ça vous ôte l'envie d'en faire votre casse-croûte, personne ne va s'en plaindre ! »

Les vampires, nullement offusqués, sourirent ou rirent franchement.

« Et si en même temps, par respect pour votre toute nouvelle amitié, ça t'épargne l'humiliation qu'elle te mette une fois de plus à plat ventre par terre, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre non plus ! précisa Edward, ses yeux d'or moqueurs.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais … » souffla Jacob à l'attention de Johanna.

Carlisle interrompit l'échange d'amabilités :

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Johanna. Tout va bien. On va pouvoir parler de ce qui t'amène parmi nous… »

La jeune femme, qui avait senti sa tension s'apaiser pendant que le vampire et le loup-garou s'asticotaient, se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Jacob pour se rapprocher de Matthew.

Edward en profita pour s'avancer vers l'aîné des Quileutes et échanger une poignée de main avec un plaisir mutuel évident.

_- - D'accord… ces deux-là ont dû se détester cordialement quand ils étaient amoureux de la même femme, et maintenant, ils sont les meilleurs copains du monde… Je ne comprendrai jamais rien aux amitiés viriles, un jour je te démonte la tête, et le lendemain on est comme des frères ! - -_

Edward fit une grimace, mais Johanna ne baissa pas les yeux quand il croisa son regard. Elle s'était faite une raison, elle ne pourrait pas maîtriser ses pensées, alors autant y aller franchement. D'ailleurs, son esprit continua tout seul à dérouler ses idées :

_- - Par contre, ça a dû être coton quand Nessie et Jacob se sont mis ensembles… Pas facile pour le papa vampire, je suis sûre … ! - -_

Cette fois, elle vit nettement la mâchoire d'Edward se crisper, et elle s'empressa d'amener un autre sujet à ses cogitations, qui prirent une direction inattendue :

_- - Du coup, nos occupations nocturnes avec Matt doivent être le cadet de ses soucis…aaahhh, non, pourquoi je me mets à penser ça, moi ? ? ? - -_

Carlisle, une fois de plus, lui sauva la mise, en l'invitant à prendre place dans le salon. Tentant désespérément de calmer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle s'installa sur l'un des quatre canapés qui meublaient le salon, de couleur ivoire à volutes taupe. Matthew s'installa à sa droite, et Jacob lui fit signe de se pousser pour s'asseoir à sa gauche. Nessie se percha sur la cuisse de son mari qui fit courir distraitement ses doigts sur l'avant-bras dénudé de la demi vampire.

Les Cullen quant à eux se partagèrent le reste des canapés, sauf Alice qui s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre les jambes de Jasper.

Carlisle prit la parole :

« Bon, Johanna, Matt a dû t'expliquer pour quelle raison nous nous sommes retirés ici depuis plusieurs années…

- Oui. Vous voulez qu'un clan de vampires italiens vous fout… vous oublie »

Le doyen de la famille Cullen avait une telle aura de distinction naturelle que la jeune femme se surprit à châtier son langage.

« C'est exactement cela. On disparaît du monde, ce qui inclut que personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit être au courant de… tout ça. »

_- - Et c'est là qu'est le problème.- -_

« Ok. On a donc un petit souci… dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel souci ? »

Comme Johanna mettait du temps à répondre, Edward intervint :

« Son ami inspecteur de police. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard irrité, mais poursuivit :

« Harry ne va pas se faire mettre sur la touche facilement.

- A quel point est-il… motivé par cette histoire ? demanda Esmée.

- Assez pour ne rien lâcher, j'en ai peur, surtout depuis qu'il sait pour… pour Matt et moi…

- On peut toujours lui donner les loups-garous en pâture, et laisser les vampires de côté ! proposa Jasper.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Rosalie, il aura déjà bien assez à faire à Toutouland ! »

Jake s'insurgea :

« Eh, ça ira, oui ? Je veux pas faire ma pleureuse, mais je vous rappelle en passant qu'on se coltine déjà tout un tas de vampires qui cherchent à vous débusquer, alors si on pouvait en plus ne pas jouer les nounous pour flic curieux, ça serait sympa ! »

Johanna perçut nettement la gêne générale de ses hôtes, et sut que le loup-garou avait fait mouche.

« De toute façon, dit-elle en se redressant instinctivement, forte de l'assurance que lui distillaient ses deux gardes du corps indiens, l'informateur de Harry lui a bien parlé de vampires… c'est ce qu'il s'attend à trouver.

- Les humains ne doivent pas être au courant de notre existence, articula doucement Carlisle, comme s'il répétait un mantra.

- Oui, c'est ce que Matt n'arrête pas de me répéter, j'ai compris le concept. Sauf que je suis au courant. Mon frère est au courant. Par le passé, il me semble que votre belle-fille était humaine quand elle a su votre véritable nature.

- C'était sous condition qu'elle nous rejoigne », intervint Edward, et Johanna jubila intérieurement que ce soit lui, entre tous, qui lui tende cette perche énorme.

Elle était finalement parvenue à lui cacher quelque chose, en noyant son idée dans le maelström de ses émotions. Il se rendit compte trop tard de ce qui allait suivre :

« Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe… condition imposée par ces fameux vampires italiens, non ? Les mêmes qui, d'après Matt, ont informé Harry de votre existence ! »

Cet argument, Johanna l'avait préparé de longue date. Depuis son petit déjeuner chez Seth et Lucia, en fait.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu contradictoire que vous vous soumettiez à une règle qui visiblement est ignorée de ceux-là même qui l'ont décrétée ? »

Un ange passa, foudroyé en plein vol par Jacob qui marmonna de façon très audible : « Pan dans les dents ! », s'attirant un regard furieux de la plupart des vampires, tandis que son fils le soutenait d'un éclat de rire vite réprimé.

Les Cullen échangèrent des regards et Johanna vit très clairement où elle trouverait le soutien dont elle aurait besoin pour ce qui allait suivre.

Edward reprit la parole, sachant déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête :

« Je suppose que tu as une solution à nous proposer !

- Pas une solution, non. Une alternative. Les Italiens ont engagé Harry et son équipe dans la partie. Du coup, ils deviennent concernés…

- Il est totalement hors de question qu'ils s'en mêlent ! l'interrompit Carlisle.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune chance devant les Volturi !

- C'est possible. Je ne dis pas qu'ils vont jouer les super-héros et qu'ils vont leur coller une raclée, je dis seulement qu'on pourrait en discuter !

- Et à quoi ça nous avancerait ? » dit Emmett, participant pour la première fois à la conversation.

Johanna savait qu'elle tenait avec lui un allié potentiel, c'est donc en le fixant droit dans les yeux qu'elle lui répondit :

« Ça vous changerait peut-être la vie, ni plus, ni moins ! Vous comptez rester à vous terrer au bout du monde combien de temps, au juste ? Ces vampires qui vous effraient tant, ils vous oublieront un jour, vous croyez ? Eux qui sont prêts à faire appel aux humains pour vous débusquer ? »

Tournant son regard vers Carlisle, elle poursuivit froidement :

« Pour l'instant, ils se sont contentés de mettre des policiers sur votre piste. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez quand ils passeront à la vitesse supérieure, et qu'ils enverront, je ne sais pas, moi… des mercenaires tirer à vue sur les Quileutes, par exemple ? »

Le violent malaise que déclencha sa dernière phrase surprit Johanna. Jacob et Matthew sursautèrent en même temps, Nessie ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, Isabella se mordit les lèvres en regardant son mari qui serrait les dents. Un muscle tressautait sur la mâchoire d'Emmett, qui avait le regard perdu sur le sol, devant lui. Alice levait les yeux vers Jasper, qui fixait Johanna, les lèvres pincés. Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie échangeaient des regards incertains.

« Encore une fois, je n'affirme pas qu'ils sont la solution de votre problème, notez-le bien, reprit la jeune femme, reportant sur elle l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Je dis juste qu'ils ont le droit de décider si oui ou non ils s'engagent dans la partie. Connaissant Harry, ça va lui plaire moyennement d'avoir été pris pour un chien de chasse par ceux qu'il serait censé combattre ! Laissez-lui une chance de riposter si, par miracle, il trouvait le moyen de le faire ! »

La réponse vint d'Emmett, après quelques secondes de silence :

« J'ai déjà dit qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup, cette petite humaine ? dit-il avec un large sourire un peu effrayant.

- Au moins 28 fois depuis que Seth nous a raconté l'histoire de la Push ! » grommela Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

…

Johanna ayant réussi à arracher de haute lutte l'autorisation de Carlisle de tout raconter à Harry dans le moindre détail, la séance fut levée. Comme la veille, les Cullen s'éparpillèrent couple par couple. La jeune femme porta son attention sur l'un d'eux. Elle vit Edward et Isabella s'installer côte à côte au piano, et le vampire se mit à jouer une mélodie. Il leva un instant la tête, fit un bref sourire narquois à Johanna, puis reporta son attention sur les touches.

_- - Je veux vous parler. Seul. - -_

Cette fois encore, il croisa son regard et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, comme pour dire : « Si tu veux, mais à toi de te débrouiller ! »

La jeune femme jeta un œil sur les loups-garous et Nessie, qui parlaient entre eux à voix basse, et commença à s'avancer vers le pianiste et sa compagne, quand Matt se matérialisa à ses côtés.

Prenant bien garde à cacher sa contrariété, elle lui fit face en souriant :

« J'allais m'installer près d'Edward et d'Isabella pour profiter de la musique… !

- Très bonne idée !

- Mais… heu… je voudrais me familiariser un peu avec ta famille, sans être toujours accrochée à toi … pouvoir surmonter mon appréhension … tu crois que je risque quelque chose avec eux ? »

Matthew sembla surpris, et évalua la situation en jaugeant ses grands-parents du regard. Johanna vit distinctement Edward articuler « c'est bon » à l'attention de son petit-fils. Comme ce dernier hésitait encore, le vampire s'arrêta de jouer et lui dit clairement :

« Ça ne sera pas la peine, Matt, elle sent déjà bien assez mauvais comme ça ! »

A ces mots, Jacob interrompit sa conversation avec Nessie et tourna la tête vers eux.

« Tu connais Bella, poursuivit Edward, et je t'assure qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'aurai aucune difficulté à me maîtriser. Laisse-la respirer, qu'elle vienne un peu avec nous ! »

Le jeune loup-garou eut un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de son grand-père et d'un mouvement de tête signifia à Johanna qu'elle pouvait y aller. Jacob fit un pas vers elle, certainement dans le but de « marquer son territoire », malgré les paroles rassurantes du vampire, mais Nessie le retint par le bras avec un « stop ! » qui ne laissait place à aucune négociation.

Lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha d'Edward et d'Isabella, qui s'étaient lancés dans un morceau à quatre mains. Johanna se posta du côté de la vampire, face au couple, et écouta en silence la musique pendant que les Black s'éloignaient vers une autre partie de la maison. Avant de sortir, Matthew eut un temps d'arrêt et se tourna vers le trio autour du piano, mais sa mère lui prit le bras et le força à la suivre, lui murmurant quelque chose en souriant.

Johanna se retrouva seule avec les pianistes.

« Vous jouez très bien, tous les deux ! dit-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

- Non, je suis loin d'être aussi bonne qu'Edward ! répondit Isabella en lui souriant.

- Je n'ai pas l'oreille assez musicale pour m'en rendre compte… il est peut-être plus doué que vous, mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, Isabella : c'est un plaisir de vous écouter !

- Bella, pas Isabella ! Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella ! »

Johanna acquiesça, tout en cherchant désespérément un moyen discret de faire partir la vampire.

_- - Ça va pas être de la tarte, ils sont toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre ! - - _

Edward confirma ses pensées :

« Ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant Bella : je ne lui cache rien. »

Tandis que Johanna, gênée, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, la vampire cessa de jouer et lui dit gentiment :

« Tu veux t'entretenir avec Edward ? Aucun problème ! Je vais aller voir Alice, prenez tout votre temps ! »

Elle embrassa légèrement son mari sur les lèvres, se leva et effleura le bras de la jeune femme en passant à côté d'elle. Johanna la regarda sortir de la pièce et se tourna vers Edward, le visage fermé.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle poussa un gros soupir et prit la place de Bella à ses côtés.

Avec une infinie douceur, il entama un autre morceau, le regard perdu sur les touches du piano.

Au bout de quelques notes, la jeune femme se lança :

« Ne lui dites pas ce que je compte faire…

- Il s'en doute déjà ! » répondit-il sans lever la tête.

Comme Johanna gardait le silence, il continua :

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir les affronter ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils sont ? Tu trembles de peur en notre présence, nous qui sommes … inoffensifs, et tu crois que tu serais de taille à te mesurer aux Volturi ?

- J'ai des capacités hors du commun !

- Oui, ça, on est tous au courant… mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant… »

Vexée, elle ne répondit pas. Une fois encore, Edward poursuivit :

« Tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de cet inspecteur de police, pas vrai ?

- Non, pas encore. Matthew le sait. Et j'ai bien fait attention à ne mentionner que Harry et son équipe, sans m'inclure dedans, tout à l'heure…

- Et tu crois que ça suffira à endormir ses soupçons ? Mon petit-fils est tout sauf stupide, Johanna ! Il tient ça de notre côté de la famille, je pense… »

La jeune femme sourit en même temps que le vampire.

« Et tu comptes en faire partie de ces policiers de Louisiane, un jour ?

- J'ai déjà mon diplôme de droit, je dois encore passer celui d'étude comportementale en criminologie, et après Harry devrait m'engager.

- Pourquoi il t'a mise sur notre affaire, dans ce cas ? »

Johanna lui fournit dans son esprit toutes les réponses à cette question.

« Et tu crois que lui, tu vas réussir à le convaincre de te laisser partir en croisade contre tout un clan de vampires sanguinaires ? dit Edward en la regardant dans les yeux, cette fois.

- Je m'occupe de ça. De lui, et de Matthew.

- Et bien, bon courage ! ironisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- De toute façon, en ce qui concerne Matthew, les loups-garous ne peuvent rien refuser à leur imprégnée, pas vrai ? C'est la compagne de Seth qui me l'a dit…

- C'est vrai. Ils aiment leur imprégnée d'un amour infini et éternel. Matthew t'aime de cette manière. Mais il a aussi du sang de vampire. Je pense que tu vas vite te rendre compte que tu n'arriveras pas aussi facilement que tu le crois à lui faire faire tes quatre volontés, surtout s'il est question de ta sécurité ! »

_- - C'est bien ma veine, de tomber sur le seul modèle quileute avec un défaut de fabrication…- - _

Edward éclata de rire.

« Il va te questionner, tu sais, dit-il encore en changeant de mélodie sur le piano, un air plus joyeux que les précédents. Il se doute que tu as une idée derrière la tête, et il a peur de deviner laquelle… »

Johanna regarda la porte par laquelle Matthew était sorti avec une pointe d'angoisse.

« Je l'aime, finit-elle par soupirer. Vous savez combien je l'aime ! Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de ressentir un jour quelque chose d'aussi… fort, d'aussi absolu pour un homme. Il est… le centre de mon univers. Mais il ne peut pas me demander de rester les bras croisés quand de son côté il part chasser le vampire avec ses petits copains poilus !

- Il est armé, pour ça. C'est ce pourquoi il est né !

- J'ai mes propres armes. Et, tout au fond de moi, je me dis que finalement, c'est peut-être ça, ma véritable mission : aider à mettre un terme à cette menace qui pèse sur lui, et sur vous tous. »

Edward cessa de jouer et la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage grave.

« Tu es ambitieuse, petite humaine…

- Autant que déterminée. »


	32. Chapter 32 AVALANCHE

**Message persos :**

**Encore merciiiiiiiiiiiii, Butterfly, que ferais-je sans toi ? … ben je posterai pas, oui, c'est ça ! :-D**

**Adeline.L. De l'action, oui…****outre le fait que Johanna veut purement et simplement déclarer la guerre aux Volturi, il y aura bientôt une bataille avec des vampires, des loups-garous, une amazone, et beaucoup de neige… mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !^^**

**En attendant, voyons un peu ce que pense Matthew de la merveilleuse idée de son imprégnée d'amour ! -D**

**Popo**** : ****Ah, toi aussi, tu veux les deux ? Ben va falloir prendre un ticket, il y a déjà d'autres gourmandes dans la file d'attente !****Et effectivement, Johanna a un loup-garou avec défaut de fabrication… mais bon, à sa place, je prendrais quand même, hein, pas toi ?^^**

**Ce sera pas du gâteau, tu crois, pour convaincre Matthew ?… ben… réponse dans ce chap ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chuppa : eh ben oui, encore les Volturi ! Figure-toi que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue quand j'ai vu New Moon, la scène où le groupe de touristes qui vont se faire bouffer croisent Alice, Edward et Bella. Il y a deux enfants qui se retournent et font un sourire à Bella… et autant quand j'avais lu ce passage, je n'avais pas été émue plus que ça, ( je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de référence aux enfants, d'ailleurs…) autant dans le film, ces deux gosses qui allaient vers une mort horrible, ça m'a un peu remué les tripes et je me suis dit : « ça me gonfle, quand même, qu'ils s'en sortent, dans les bouquins, les sangsues italiennes… ça serait bien s'ils en prenaient plein la tête ! »… 31 chapitres pour mettre en place l'histoire, qui dit mieux ?^^**

**AVALANCHE**

Quand Johanna quitta Edward pour rejoindre Matthew, elle se rendit compte que le vampire n'avait à aucun moment fait la promesse de ne pas dévoiler ce que la jeune femme voulait à tout prix cacher au loup-garou. Ceci étant, il lui semblait que le télépathe n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie des autres, et que son secret ne serait pas dévoilé, excepté à Bella, bien évidemment.

– – Qui n'a pas spécialement l'air d'une cafteuse non plus …– –

Johanna n'était pas du style à se ronger les sangs pour un événement qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir à gérer avant une bonne semaine, et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'elle entreprit de faire le tour de la maison à la recherche de son compagnon. C'est Alice qui l'informa que les Black étaient dehors, devant le perron.

Après être remontée dans sa chambre s'équiper de son anorak, elle courut à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit avec enthousiasme, pressée de retrouver Matt. Elle tomba sur un tableau incongru : Nessie se tenait assise sur une marche, protégée de l'humidité par un bout d'étoffe noire perméable étalée sur le sol, sans doute le coupe-vent de son fils, et riait joyeusement au spectacle de deux loups-garous, l'un gris et l'autre roux, qui se roulaient dans la neige en poussant des grognements sourds.

La demi vampire se tourna vers Johanna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Viens là ! », lui dit-elle en se soulevant un instant, le temps d'étaler plus amplement le coupe-vent afin que la jeune femme puisse en profiter.

Sans se faire prier, Johanna s'assit un peu maladroitement, engoncée dans ses multiples couches de vêtements. Amusée, Nessie tira sur l'écharpe pour découvrir le bas du visage de la compagne de son fils :

« Ah oui, tu souris ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Je n'arrivais pas à en être sûre, on voit à peine tes yeux au milieu de tout ça !

– Réduction de perte de chaleur, c'est ça ou ma température chute en deçà du minimum vital ! confirma Johanna en remettant l'écharpe sur son nez.

– Ça se voit que tu es une Sudiste ! Tu dois maudire ma famille de s'être exilée dans un endroit pareil !

– Je la maudissais déjà à Seattle, pour être honnête… il n'y a que chez les Bonnet que j'ai eu un bref répit, question climat ! Mais, bon, chez les Bonnet, il y avait… »

« …Clémence ! » s'exclamèrent les deux femmes en chœur, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

« Ah, Clémence Bonnet… soupira Nessie. On n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps que vous… on n'a pas eu le temps de défaire nos bagages, en fait ! Mais je le regrette presque, moi aussi j'aurais voulu lui faire boire la tasse, à cette…

– Pétasse. N'ayons pas peur des mots. »

Nessie eut un sourire de connivence, et reporta son attention vers son mari et son fils.

Johanna se rendit compte que dans cet environnement, au milieu de sa tribu de vampires et de loups garous, elle paraissait bien moins impressionnante, presque… simplement humaine. Une humaine à la beauté inhumaine, toutefois, avec ses cheveux flamboyants sous le soleil froid du Canada, ses yeux sombres pétillants de joie, et sa peau claire qui, Johanna en était sûre, brillait d'une lumière moins ostentatoire que sa famille paternelle, mais l'entourait néanmoins d'un halo un peu irréel. Malgré tout, elle n'était aucunement condescendante ou méprisante. La jeune femme se souvint du jour de leur rencontre, dans le restaurant, où elle avait cru que Nessie était la femme de Matthew. Elle se rappela combien elle lui avait paru sympathique et charmante, malgré la jalousie qui lui serrait le cœur. En l'observant, riant silencieusement en regardant deux loups-garous s'ébattre dans la neige, Johanna chassa définitivement ses appréhensions la concernant, et se dit pour la première fois qu'elles

Se sentant dévisagée, Nessie se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ne voulant pas se lancer dans une grande déclaration d'amour familial, Johanna éluda :

« Je repensais au jour de notre rencontre. Je suppose que ce n'était pas un hasard si vous avez débarqués dans le même restaurant, Matt et toi ?

– Non, en effet !

– Vous m'aviez suivie ?

– … en quelque sorte…

– Comment ça, en quelque sorte ?

– Matt a suivi ta piste…

– Ma … piste ? Mon odeur ?

– Voilà. »

– – _Ok, sans commentaire._ – –

Une projection de neige les surprit et elles se protégèrent le visage en levant le bras dans un même geste. Les deux loups s'étaient rapprochés et le roux avait dérapé en glissant sur la glace, envoyant une giboulée sur les deux femmes. Retrouvant ses appuis, il se jeta sur le gris en faisant de grands bons comiques et en secouant la tête exagérément. Matt para l'assaut en levant une de ses pattes avant, mais perdit à son tour l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le flanc. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre en grondant doucement, jusqu'à ce que Jacob se dégage et laisse le temps à son fils de se relever, s'impatientant en sautillant sur ses membres avant.

Johanna mit ses mains gantées en porte voix :

« Allez, Matthew ! T'es le meilleur ! »

Nessie ne voulut pas être en reste :

« Vas-y, Jake ! Ne te laisse faire par le gamin ! Venge-toi de l'affront que t'a fait subir Johanna ! »

Le loup roux tourna la tête vers sa compagne avec un air de reproche. Même si elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire les pensées de la meute, Johanna comprit parfaitement le message qu'il lui envoyait : « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? »

Nessie comprit elle aussi, car elle enchaîna :

« Ne te déconcentre pas, et mets-lui la pâtée ! »

Jacob n'eut pas le temps de mettre cette recommandation à exécution, car le loup gris prit les devants en fondant sur lui, le bousculant de l'épaule. Ils repartirent dans une danse ponctuée de grognements sourds mais jamais belliqueux. Quand l'un posait sa patte sur la nuque de l'autre, comme s'il voulait lui faire une accolade, l'autre se dérobait par un saut latéral. Si une patte était attrapée par une mâchoire, elle se dégageait bien vite tant la pression était légère. Quand Jacob se retrouva sous Matthew, et qu'il s'en sortit en propulsant son fils en ruant de ses pattes arrière, Johanna aurait juré voir le loup gris sourire de toutes ses dents, comme si on lui avait fait des chatouilles.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de bataille, encouragés à grands cris par leurs spectatrices, les loups garous se faisaient face, immobiles, haletants, la langue pendant comiquement sur le côté de leur gueule. Des gouttes de salive tombaient sur la neige, et leur haleine sortait en fumée blanche, tels des dragons.

« Je crois qu'on peut déclarer le match nul » trancha Johanna.

Une voix mélodieuse se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Je suis d'accord. Bien que je donnerais peut-être un point supplémentaire à Jacob, pour le style, vu la façon très gracieuse avec laquelle il s'est dégagé des branches de ce pauvre sapin, là bas, en s'y reprenant à trois reprises, et dont l'une lui est restée accrochée sur l'oreille façon guirlande de Noël… »

Edward se tenait debout trois marches au-dessus d'elles, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne te retourne pas ! dit-il à Johanna alors qu'elle faisait mine de reporter son attention vers les loups-garous. Ils viennent de repasser en humains, et Jacob n'a rien sur le dos ! Si tu ne veux pas subir des années de psychanalyse … »

Johanna interrompit net le mouvement qu'elle avait amorcé, mais son esprit s'emballa :

– – _Ah… mais vu le physique de Jacob, le spectacle doit pas être si traumatisant que ça, au contraire… _– –

Elle sentit littéralement ses joues se consumer, et cria frénétiquement en son fort intérieur :

– – JE NE VIENS PAS DE PENSER CA ! C'était pas moi ! Vous avez mal compris ! ! ! – –

Edward parvint presque à garder un visage impassible, trahi uniquement par le plissement de ses yeux.

« Tu peux y aller, ils sont visibles », lui dit-il simplement.

Avec une furieuse envie de trouver une pelle pour creuser un trou dans la neige et s'y cacher jusqu'à la fin de son séjour, Johanna tourna précipitamment le dos au vampire et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de Matt, qui finissait de mettre ses chaussures.

« Une balade à moto neige, ça te dirait ? proposa-t-il quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés. Je te laisse conduire, si tu veux ! »

La jeune femme accepta avec enthousiasme. Le loup-garou récupéra son coupe vent sous les fesses de Nessie et sortit l'engin du garage.

« Bon, rien de plus simple, expliqua Matt. Ici, tu accélères, si tu lâches, ça ralentit, et là, tu freines. Doucement, sur le frein, ou on va se retrouver dans le décor ! Des questions ?

– Non ! C'est parti ! »

Johanna mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la conduite d'une motoneige, surtout en ce qui concernait les changements de direction, mais finit par prendre le coup de main. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait de la région, le bord de mer où ils avaient débarqué la veille. Quand elle arriva en vu de la côte, elle prit la direction du nord pour éviter d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux, et longea le littoral.

Malgré le froid qui lui piquait le peu de surface de peau à l'air libre, Johanna prenait un plaisir immense à piloter sur la neige, les bras de Matthew enserrant sa taille. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle repartit à l'intérieur des terres, pour repasser sous la frondaison des pins avant de redescendre vers le sud, histoire de se protéger les yeux du soleil rasant.

Ils avaient fait à peine un kilomètre dans la forêt quand Matt lui demanda de s'arrêter.

Une fois l'engin immobile, il en descendit, et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant en tournant le dos à Johanna, qui le suivait des yeux, intriguée.

Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle sursauta : son visage était de marbre, bien loin de la joie qu'elle-même ressentait à cette promenade.

Quand il prit la parole, sa voix avait des inflexions dures qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Bon, je ne suis pas doué pour faire dans la diplomatie, alors je vais être direct : tu ne comptes pas te mêler de cette histoire avec les Volturi, rassure-moi ? »

– – _Ah… bon, ben apparemment, je vais devoir gérer ce petit détail plus tôt que je ne le pensais, moi… _– –

Johanna descendit lentement de la motoneige mais ne s'approcha pas du jeune homme.

« Si Harry décide de faire quelque chose, je pense que je ferai partie des volontaires… »

Matt serra la mâchoire et la fusilla du regard. Johanna sentit son ventre se serrer de peine et un peu d'effroi, aussi, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

« C'est une plaisanterie, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en levant le visage au ciel, en serrant et desserrant les poings plusieurs fois. Johanna avala péniblement sa salive.

Il expira bruyamment et regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Ses yeux sombres étaient remplis d'orages.

« Johanna, écoute-moi bien : cette guerre ne te concerne pas. Ne t'en mêle pas. Ce n'est pas ton rôle ! »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sentit une vague de colère bienvenue la submerger.

« Pas mon rôle ? Qui es-tu, pour me dire quel est mon rôle ? Je sais que je suis une petite nouvelle dans votre club de loups-garous et imprégnées, et que je ne connais peut-être pas toutes les règles du jeu, mais je vais te dire une chose, Matthew, c'est que malgré tout l'amour démentiel que je te voue, tu ne me dicteras jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS, ce que dois faire ou pas ! »

Matthew s'était un peu plus rembruni au fur et à mesure que Johanna élevait le ton durant sa tirade, et c'est le visage déformé par la colère qu'il murmura, sa voix tenant plus du grondement de loup que du son humain :

« Tu n'es pas de taille à les affronter ! C'est du suicide ! Autant te jeter du haut d'une falaise si tu en as marre de la vie !

– Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ? hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Attendre bien sagement à la maison pendant que tu iras, jour après jour, courir après les vampires que les Volturi vous envoient inlassablement ? En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas la même idée que moi, à savoir qu'une bonne balle entre les deux yeux, ça aurait peut-être plus de résultats ? Désolée, mais ça, tu peux faire une croix dessus, c'est hors de question !

– Les vampires qui rôdent à la Push, ils n'ont rien en commun avec les Volturi ! Tu compares des fourmis avec des scorpions mortels !

– Personne n'est invulnérable. Ni moi, ni toi, ni eux ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence, durant un long moment qui parut sans fin à Johanna. Mais pas question pour elle de céder. Autant qu'il en prenne conscience le plus rapidement possible : si elle avait hérité d'un loup-garou défectueux à cause de ses gènes vampire, lui était carrément tombé sur la pire tête de mule de toute la Louisiane.

– – _1 partout, la balle au centre. _– –

« Johanna, écoute-moi bien », finit par dire Matt, en articulant soigneusement, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un de mentalement sous-équipé… ou qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende raison. « Il y a chez les Volturi des vampires aux pouvoirs terribles, je te l'ai déjà dit. Pas besoin d'en faire la liste, je vais me contenter d'un seul : l'une d'entre eux, Jane, peut te faire tordre de douleur sur le sol, à supplier qu'on te tue afin que ça s'arrête, d'un simple regard. »

– – _Ah, effectivement. Chouette programme. _– –

« Elle n'en aura pas le temps si je suis plus rapide.

– Plus rapide ? Et pour les autres Volturi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Leur distribuer des paquets de pop corn, en leur demandant de rester sagement à attendre leur tour ?

– … je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de faire de l'humour ? C'est définitivement tout moisi, quand tu essaies d'être drôle ! »

Elle crut qu'il allait s'étouffer de rage. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois livide à ce point, quand elle lui avait avoué l'agression de Benjamin. Sauf que maintenant, ce n'était plus le psychopathe mort depuis des années qui le rendait dans cet état-là, mais Johanna elle-même.

– – … _et si je la mettais un peu en veilleuse ?...Hein ? En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !... _– –

« Je-ne-te-laisserai-pas-t'embarquer-dans-cette-histoire ! » dit-il en scandant les mots avec une telle dureté dans la voix que Johanna sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. « Je ne pourrai pas. C'est au-dessus de … »

Sa voix se brisa sur une note douloureuse.

Puis il se reprit et dit sur un ton ferme et catégorique :

« Tu ne t'approcheras jamais des Volturi. Quitte à t'enlever, et t'amener de force sur cette île que j'ai promis de t'offrir un jour, et couler le bateau de mes mains pour que tu n'ais aucun moyen de t'échapper ! »

– – _C'est sûr, dit comme ça, rester prisonnière sous les tropiques avec Matthew comme geôlier, c'est un peu plus réjouissant que de se frotter à une bande de vampires sanguinaires… et je n'aurai plus peur qu'il se fasse tuer, lui non plus… _– –

Mais la conscience de la jeune femme fit voler en éclat ce rêve idyllique.

Johanna avait un besoin viscéral, qui lui venait sans doute de son pénible passé : celui de combattre les salopards qui profitaient brutalement de leur supériorité sur les plus faibles qu'eux. Et les Volturi avaient le profil type de ce que la jeune femme haïssait car au-delà de leur traque obsessionnelle des Cullen, Johanna avait retenu une chose, qu'elle tenait de la bouche même de Matthew : ils étaient cruels. Ils étaient sadiques. Et ils se nourrissaient d'êtres humains.

Et dernier petit détail : elle n'aurait pas besoin de freiner sa colère, contre des vampires. Pas besoin de maîtriser ses pulsions de meurtre, d'envie de massacre, contre des prédateurs de l'espèce humaine. Ce qui la desservait contre des adversaires humains, raison pour laquelle Harry repoussait sans cesse son admission dans son équipe, serait son atout dans cette croisade qu'elle espérait bien le convaincre de mener.

Sa décision était prise, ferme et définitive.

« Je suis désolée, Matthew. Je préfèrerais que tu sois avec moi, que tu me soutiennes plutôt que de devoir m'opposer à toi, mais si je dois me passer de ton approbation, et bien c'est ce que je ferai… »

Johanna sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle put lire la tristesse immense qui sembla déchirer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la regarda un instant, immobile, comme frappé par la foudre, puis se mit soudain à trembler de tous ses membres.

A la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il entreprit alors de se dévêtir rapidement, en commençant par les chaussures.

« Tu devrais pouvoir retrouver le chemin de la maison toute seule, lui dit-il d'une voix étouffée au moment où il ôtait son sweat-shirt. Il faut que je… que je me défoule. Je te rejoins là-bas. »

Il se dressa quelques secondes devant elle, complètement nu, avec dans les yeux quelque chose d'à la fois sauvage et terriblement blessé, puis se retourna et bondit. C'est un loup gris qui atterrit sur la neige, et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Johanna resta un long moment immobile, à regarder l'endroit où il avait disparu, avant d'aller comme un automate ramasser ses affaires. Elle les roula en boule et les glissa sous son anorak, puis elle remonta lentement sur la motoneige, le cœur ensevelit sous une avalanche de douleurs.


	33. Chapter 33 SEULE

**Messages persos :**

**Je remercie encore et toujours Butterfly, même si ça doit la faire râler, parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à poster sans son aide ! **

**popo : Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être faite avoir ! Mais l'autre lectrice aurait préféré une vrai avalanche : elle est plus méchante que toi !**

**Chouppa : bon, l'intro ne t'a pas paru trop longue, c'est l'essentiel ! ^^  
Quant à tes délais de review, aucun problème, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, même si c'est 4 mois après ! -D  
Et pour la suite, c'est par ici… ==== **

**Chap 33 SEULE**

Quand Johanna arriva en vu de la maison, elle grogna de dépit : elle se serait bien passée de la silhouette immobile sur le perron qui semblait l'attendre.

- - Vous m'excuserez, j'ai pas vraiment envie de taper la causette, là…- -

Edward ne fit pas mine de partir.

Ronchonnant sous son écharpe, la jeune femme ignora le vampire et alla garer la motoneige à sa place. Elle hésita un instant à rester bouder dans le garage jusqu'à ce que l'intrus décide de la laisser tranquille, mais le froid eut raison de son entêtement et elle décida de braver le cerbère pour regagner l'abri relatif de la maison.

C'est avec une exaspération non dissimulée que Johanna avança vers Edward.

« Et évitez de me sortir « Je te l'avais bien dit » ou toute autre remarque spirituelle de ce style, merci ! dit-elle sèchement.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention…

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Nessie voudrait te parler, je devais m'assurer discrètement que ça ne te dérangerait pas trop… »

Johanna resta un moment à le fixer, avant de lancer, sarcastique :

« A quel moment votre don a bugué ? Non, parce que là, la réponse n'aurait pas dû vous poser trop de difficultés… en plus, niveau discrétion, vous n'êtes pas vraiment au top, non plus… »

Edward s'effaça pour permettre à la jeune femme d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans lui accorder un regard.

« Je voulais te parler, moi aussi…

- Au risque de me répéter, c'est pas trop le moment…

- Je sais. »

Johanna posa les affaires de Matthew sur la rambarde de l'escalier dans l'entrée puis ôta son anorak, bien que la température à l'intérieur de la maison ne soit pas des plus agréables, loin de là. Toutefois, il lui semblait que le froid qui la faisait trembler n'était pas seulement une question de climat arctique. Elle se sentait glacée jusqu'à la plus infime partie de son être. Glacée et infiniment seule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Johanna, tout va s'arranger », lui dit Edward.

_- - Il fait dans les conseils courrier du cœur, maintenant ?- -_

« Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer… poursuivit le vampire sans relever l'ironie de la jeune femme. De toute façon, c'est une malédiction familiale, faut qu'il s'y fasse : à croire qu'on ne peut tomber amoureux uniquement si on trouve plus entêté que nous…

- Vous parlez encore de Jacob pour Nessie ? »

Le rire du vampire la surprit, et elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Non, ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais, mais effectivement, il est pire qu'une mule ! En fait, je faisais référence à Bella… »

Johanna s'arrêta subitement, fixant Edward avec des yeux ronds.

_- - Bella ? La douce et timide Bella ? Plus entêtée que son vampire télépathe de mari ?- - _

Secouant doucement la tête de stupéfaction, la jeune femme reprit le chemin de la cuisine, suivit par Edward, qui décidément n'avait pas l'air décidé de la lâcher.

« Ne te fie pas à son air inoffensif, poursuivait-il en réponse de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Bella effraie les Volturi eux-mêmes ! »

De nouveau, Johanna se figea, essayant de deviner si Edward ne se payait pas sa tête. Le voyant sourire malicieusement, elle fit une grimace dégoûtée et entreprit de se servir un café qui semblait n'attendre qu'elle, encore fumant dans la cafetière. Elle ôta ses gants pour profiter de la chaleur du breuvage, et descendit l'écharpe sous son menton pour en respirer le parfum.

Elle s'installa à la table-bar, et soupira quand le vampire s'assit devant elle.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui rend mon épouse si spéciale ?

- Mais si, j'en meurs d'envie ! », répondit la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

Mais le télépathe savait qu'il avait réussi à éveiller sa curiosité, et il lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

_- - Non, Johanna, tu ne penses pas qu'il est beau comme un dieu, tu ne penses pas qu'il est beau à en pleurer, tu… tu arrêtes de penser tout court ! Voilà ! - - _

Elle l'aurait frappé tellement elle se sentait embarrassée.

« C'est profondément humiliant, grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Comment elle peut gérer ça ?

- Et bien justement, elle n'a pas à le faire ! répliqua Edward. C'est là que réside son don : elle crée une barrière mentale qui la protège, entre autre, de ma télépathie. Je parierai qu'il en est de même avec ta capacité, d'ailleurs. Et c'est aussi le cas avec celle de Jane, le bras droit des Volturi, Matt a dû t'en parler…

- Oui, vaguement… »

Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'empêcher, Johanna se laissa submerger par les images de leur dispute et sentit la souffrance lui transpercer le cœur. Elle défia du regard Edward de faire un seul commentaire, et celui-ci s'en abstint.

« Matt y est insensible, lui aussi. Il a dû hériter ça de Bella. Ce qui le rend, comme elle, très intéressant aux yeux des Volturi. Et tout aussi dangereux. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, comprenant ce que ça impliquait : il devait être tout en haut de la liste noire du clan italien.

« Je pense comme toi, Johanna : bientôt, ils se lasseront de ce petit jeu. Jusqu'à présent, ils espéraient nous convaincre par la force de les rejoindre, en amenant dans nos bagages les Quileutes, dont ils seraient ravis de faire leurs animaux familiers. Mais je crains qu'ils ne comprennent bientôt que c'est sans espoir, et qu'ils ne passent purement et simplement à quelque chose de plus… expéditif. Ça prendra du temps, encore, nous autres vampires n'avons pas la même vitesse de réaction que les humains. Nous mettons du temps à changer nos certitudes. Mais il ne serait pas malin de notre part d'attendre que les Volturi se lassent sans rien faire pour nous protéger… nous et nos alliés loups-garous. »

Johanna assimila le discours d'Edward avec un mélange d'euphorie et de crainte. Il admettait que les choses n'allaient sans doute pas en rester là avec les vampires italiens. Et il la soutenait dans son projet de les éliminer.

Elle comptait un allié de plus.

Peu après son petit discours, il laissa la jeune femme finir de déguster son café. Sa solitude fut de courte durée, car Nessie s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en frappant doucement sur le battant.

Johanna lui fit signe de rentrer en souriant tristement.

« Bon, c'est ton tour ? dit-elle d'une voix plate.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule à te morfondre, répondit simplement Nessie, en prenant la place qu'Edward avait laissée.

- Je ne me morfonds pas du tout, je réalise tout doucement que je viens de passer mes nerfs sur un vampire. Ton père, en l'occurrence.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- … de toute façon, c'est trop tard, maintenant ! S'il avait voulu m'arracher la tête, je suppose que ça serait déjà fait ! »

Nessie sourit en opinant.

Machinalement, Johanna regarda par la baie vitrée, et remarqua que le ciel auparavant dégagé s'était couvert de nuages sombres et menaçants. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

Suivant son regard, Nessie confirma ses pensées :

« Ça ne pouvait pas durer, ce temps magnifique. Une tempête de neige approche… c'était dans l'air depuis un moment ! »

Inquiète, Johanna resta silencieuse.

C'est à ce moment que Jacob fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Ah, vous êtes là, toutes les deux ! Super ! On peut manger, alors ? ! »

Johanna le fixa d'un air stupéfait tandis que Nessie lui lançait un regard sévère.

« Quoi ? se défendit le Quileute en réponse au reproche silencieux de sa femme. Si on avait dû jeûner à chaque fois que tu me tapais sur les nerfs !… »

La demi vampire essaya vainement de retenir un éclat de rire, et s'en excusa en jetant un œil navré vers Johanna.

« Je croyais que les loups-garous faisaient les quatre volontés de leur âme sœur ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Et c'est ce qu'on fait ! confirma Jacob en disposant deux grandes poêles sur les plaques chauffantes. Ça n'empêche pas que parfois, on ne soit pas d'accord, et qu'on aurait bien envie de…

- De ? Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, Jake chéri…

- Non, pas devant notre belle-fille, elle va encore virer au rouge écarlate ! »

Johanna, qui commençait à mettre la table, malgré son total manque d'appétit, leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout en disposant les assiettes, elle regarda de nouveau par la baie, et vit que de gros flocons commençaient à tomber, poussés par le vent. Le Quileute surprit son air inquiet et tenta de la rassurer :

« Matt ne risque rien. On en a vu de pire, des tempêtes ! Au contraire, ça va lui faire du bien, de passer ses nerfs contre les intempéries ! »

Peu convaincue, Johanna prit place sur un tabouret de bar face à l'immense fenêtre.

Nessie et Jacob entamèrent une discussion sur un Quileute que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas, un certain Jimmy, et elle se perdit dans ses pensées moroses, jusqu'à ce que la demi vampire l'interpelle :

« On a vu ton frère avant de partir. Il a dû rentrer en train sans sa moto, Jimmy pense qu'il lui faudra au moins une semaine pour la réparer ! »

La jeune femme releva le nez de son assiette et grogna un vague son qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement avant de recommencer à trier distraitement ce qu'elle avait devant elle sans jamais le porter à sa bouche.

Nessie et Jacob essayèrent à plusieurs reprises de la faire participer à la conversation, mais Johanna s'enferma bien vite dans un mutisme de plus en plus angoissé au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait et que la tempête de neige semblait redoubler de violence. Quand Jacob eut fini sa propre assiette, il la poussa sur le côté et fit glisser celle de la jeune femme devant lui, sans déclencher le moindre commentaire.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice et Jasper entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Johanna s'en étonna vaguement : ce n'était habituellement pas une pièce fréquenté par les vampires. Elle fut néanmoins distraite un moment de ses sombres pensées, tandis qu'Alice et Jacob se lançaient mutuellement des piques sous les regards amusés de leur conjoint respectif. Elle parvint même à rire quand le loup-garou se jeta sur la petite vampire après qu'elle l'eut traité de sale cabot, et qu'elle évita son attaque par une gracieuse pirouette. Jacob, emporté par son élan, buta sur la table et rattrapa de justesse deux verres avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

La bonne humeur de la jeune femme se prolongea quelques instants, mais bien vite l'inquiétude et la tristesse se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Une grande lassitude s'abattit sur ses épaules, et elle s'excusa d'une voix morne auprès de ses hôtes en quittant la table.

Ayant définitivement besoin de solitude, Johanna se rendit dans la chambre de Matthew. Refermant doucement la porte, elle promena un instant son regard dans la pièce accueillante et pourtant si vide, s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura à gros sanglots.

Quand son corps estima que verser une larme de plus entraînerait certainement la mort par déshydratation, Johanna décida de s'imposer l'ultime épreuve de cette journée atroce : la douche. La chambre avait sa salle d'eau privative, joliment décorée sur le même thème en mode inversé, sol en lattes de bois vitrifié bleu et mur de faïence blanc et bleu. Seule ombre au tableau : la température de la pièce, qui devait atteindre péniblement les 10° Celsius.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme se déshabilla rapidement, ouvrit le mitigeur en le bloquant sur le côté le plus chaud, et se jeta sous le jet d'eau. Serrant les dents, elle laissa échapper un gémissement aigu tout en se lavant le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'accorda 6 secondes pour prendre le temps de se rincer, et s'extirpa du bac en poussant un cri rauque, mélange de douleur et de victoire. S'emmitouflant en tremblant dans l'épaisse serviette que ses hôtes avait mis à sa disposition, elle se frotta énergiquement avant de se précipiter sur son sac de voyage pour en sortir son pyjama, un pantalon de jogging, et une paire de grosses chaussettes. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle remit aussi les trois pulls qu'elle avait portés dans la journée, puisqu'il semblait que son radiateur personnel lui faisait faux bond.

Tremblante, elle s'enfouit dans le sac de couchage, regrettant amèrement d'avoir laissé Amadeus à Seattle. Elle n'avait certes pas prévu de se retrouver toute seule dans le lit, et sa peine se teintait toujours d'inquiétude en entendant le vent siffler rageusement contre la fenêtre. Un troisième sentiment pointa le bout de son nez : la colère. Au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait, son amertume à être ainsi abandonnée se renforçait.

_- - Il va passer un sale quart d'heure, Géronimo, ça, je le garantie ! - -_

Mais au bout d'une heure d'attente à grelotter, solitaire et malheureuse, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de femme bafouée dans son amour et son honneur n'étaient plus que de vagues souvenirs. Malade d'inquiétude et d'abandon, elle se retenait de gémir de peur que ses hôtes à l'ouïe surdéveloppée ne l'entendent.

Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que la silhouette de Matthew apparut en ombre chinoise, Johanna eut un sanglot de soulagement. Immédiatement, le loup-garou referma la porte et se précipita à ses côtés. Se levant à demi, elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle se noyait.

« Pardon, Johanna, je te demande pardon, excuse-moi, mon amour, je suis désolé… », murmurait Matthew dans son cou en la serrant très fort contre lui.

La jeune femme se recula et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, tentant de plonger dans ses yeux malgré l'obscurité.

« Chuuut, souffla-t-elle, chuut, tais-toi, embrasse-moi… »

Elle n'eut pas à le demander une deuxième fois. Avec un gémissement entre le chagrin et le désir, Matthew emprisonna à son tour le visage de Johanna avant de l'embrasser farouchement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion, toute rancœur enfuie. Il sentait la neige et la forêt, et ses cheveux humides et froids contrastaient avec sa peau brûlante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Johanna s'arracha à son étreinte pour ôter maladroitement ses multiples couches de vêtements, aussitôt aidée par un loup-garou tremblant d'impatience. Quand il se glissa à ses côtés, elle put constater qu'en ce qui le concernait, le nécessaire était fait, et elle roula sur lui en gémissant à son tour. Matthew enfouit une main dans les cheveux de Johanna, l'attirant vers lui pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre explorait avidement le corps frissonnant de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait fondre de plaisir, et son envie, son besoin de lui étaient si ardents que s'en était quasiment douloureux. Elle se tortilla pour parvenir à ses fins, mais à sa grande surprise Matthew se déroba en interrompant leur baiser. La tenant doucement mais fermement éloignée de son visage en maintenant sa prise dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il lui murmura de sa voix rauque :

« Je t'aime, Johanna. Tu me rends dingue, mais je t'aime. Je suis avec toi. On va déclarer la guerre aux Volturi. »

Tout l'or et les diamants du monde n'auraient pas rendu la jeune femme plus heureuse que ces simples phrases.

Et dans les étreintes qui suivirent, le plaisir se mélangea à la victoire.


	34. Chapter 34 VACANCES DE NEIGE

**Message perso :**

**Popo : bien sûr, qu'il lui a pardonné ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que Johanna allait céder ?^^**

**Bon, dernier chapitre chez les Cullen, mais on les reverra plus tard, promis. Je vous dit pas dans combien de semaines, je le sais pas moi-même !**

**Alors avant d'aller se réchauffer sous le soleil de Louisiane, on va encore profiter des…**

Chap 34 VACANCES DE NEIGE

Le nez enfoui dans le cou de Matthew, Johanna s'étira langoureusement, récoltant un baiser sur le front. La chambre baignait dans le noir complet, le jeune homme ayant descendu les volets électriques, mais le bruit du vent qui soufflait sans discontinuer ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui les attendait dehors.

« Hmmmm, c'est un temps à rester au lit, ça… murmura Johanna en se lovant un peu plus près du loup-garou.

- Je ne suis pas contre… répondit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu crois que si je pense très très fort, ton grand-père nous apporterait le petit dèj au lit ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, mais j'en doute !

- …pfff… »

Le ventre de Johanna émit une plainte sonore qui fit ricaner Matthew.

« Et zut ! grogna-t-elle. Je meurs de faim ! Pas toi ?

- Heu… je suis allé grignoter un truc, cette nuit…

- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

- Après qu'on… se soit réconcilié.

- … j'ai rien remarqué…

- Tu dormais comme un bébé ! T'as vraiment le sommeil le plus lourd que j'ai jamais vu !

- Facile de dire ça, la moitié de ta famille ne dort jamais !

- Peut-être, mais bon, je ne passe pas toutes mes nuits avec ma famille, je te signale…

- Ah vraiment ? Et à qui faisais-tu référence, ça m'intéresserait de le savoir ? !

- Eh bien… hum…tu n'étais pas vraiment la première avec qui j'ai…dormis…

- Sans blague ? s'exclama Johanna, ironique. Moi qui me disais justement : « c'est dingue comme il sait y faire, quel instinct ! ». En fait non, c'est juste que tu as plus d'entraînement que moi ! Zut, un mythe s'effondre !

- Entraînement, entraînement, ça fait pas tout, non plus ! protesta Matt, atteint dans son honneur de mâle. Mais j'avoue, je n'ai aucun mérite avec toi…

- Comment ça ? »

Johanna s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il se lance dans une apologie de l'imprégnation, quelque chose du genre « toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, on est en osmose ».

Mais elle tomba de haut lorsqu'il affirma d'un ton convaincu :

« A peine je te regarde, et tu as le cœur qui s'emballe ! »

- - _Ah d'accord … loup-garou ou pas, un homme reste un homme ! Non, mais quel culot !_ - -

« Ça va, les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ? siffla Johanna.

- Pourquoi ? C'est pas vrai, peut-être ? Ceci dit sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr…

- Tu parles ! »

L'estomac de la jeune femme gronda à nouveau.

« Bon, je resterais bien là à débattre de ton ego surdimensionné, mais je vais mourir de faim si je ne me décide pas à bouger ! » soupira Johanna en se dégageant des bras de Matthew.

Elle s'assit et fit glisser le sac de couchage de ses épaules nues avant de couiner et de se recoucher illico contre le flanc chaud du loup-garou.

« Si je clame haut et fort qu'il suffit que tu te trouves dans la même pièce que moi pour que j'ai quasiment un orgasme, tu attraperais mes affaires pour que je puisse m'habiller sans sortir du lit ? le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Si t'arrives à le placer lors de la petite discussion qu'on aura avec ton ami Harry, ça peut se négocier…

- … Ok, crétin, si je meurs d'une pneumonie, ça sera ta faute ! » pesta Johanna en bondissant hors du sac de couchage pour se jeter sur ses vêtements.

La tempête se calma en début d'après midi.

La matinée se déroula doucement, en commençant par le petit déjeuner avec la tribu des Black, en compagnie d'Edward et Bella qui voulaient profiter de leur descendance et consort. L'animation fut assurée en majorité par le vampire et son gendre qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de se lancer des amabilités, provocations auxquelles leur épouse respective ne réagissait même plus, préférant poser tout un tas de questions à Johanna. Pour sa part, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser de temps en temps, s'attirant tour à tour des regards de connivence de la part des belligérants.

Puis tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

Edward et Bella s'installèrent au piano, et Alice en profita pour accaparer Johanna.

« La première chose qu'on fera une fois le problème des Volturi réglé, c'est une virée à Paris entre femmes ! dit la petite vampire brune. Et aucune objection ne sera tolérée ! poursuivit-elle en lançant un regard menaçant à Jacob et Matthew. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous passez d'elles, je suis sûre que vous vous débrouillerez merveilleusement bien à porter les paquets. »

Les deux hommes grimacèrent tandis que Jasper tapotait l'épaule de Jacob en soutient silencieux.

« Faudra peut-être vous réhabituer à circuler parmi les humains, avant », objecta Matthew sans sourire.

Alice fit une moue contrariée, mais son silence prouvait qu'elle était d'accord avec le loup-garou.

« Vous viendrez passer quelques jours à la maison, en Louisiane ! » proposa Johanna avec le plus grand sérieux.

Elle fut instantanément le centre d'attention de tous les vampires qui la fixèrent avec de grands yeux surpris, excepté le pianiste qui riait doucement dans son coin.

« C'est gentil, Johanna, répondit Carlisle en souriant, mais je pense qu'on va épargner à tes parents le stress d'une horde de vampires envahissant leur foyer… »

La jeune femme opina dans un silence embarrassé.

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais cette invitation qu'elle avait lancée, il fallait l'avouer, sans réfléchir, prouvait qu'elle s'était habituée plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé à être entourée de buveurs de sang. Ils lui semblaient bien moins effrayants, même s'ils l'intimidaient encore un peu. Mais si elle restait encore quelques jours en leur compagnie, même cette réserve disparaîtrait.

- - _Et comment réagiraient mes parents, face à eux ? Et Jordy ? Et… Harry ? _- -

L'après midi commença sur le même ton tranquille, quand soudain Emmett se leva brusquement et lança à la cantonade :

« Il a arrêté de neiger, et j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! Ça vous dit de sortir un peu ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Jacob, en se levant à son tour tout en s'étirant.

- Personne d'autre ? protesta Emmett devant le manque de réaction de sa famille. Vous allez pas me laisser seul avec Jake ! Ça va pas m'amuser longtemps de lui lancer un bâton !

- Ha, ha, mort de rire, on me l'a jamais faite, celle-là… grommela le loup-garou. Laisse-tomber le bâton, sangsue, si tu veux vraiment te dégourdir les jambes, cours plutôt devant moi, et essaye d'aller assez vite pour que je ne te morde pas les fesses…

- T'avise pas de toucher aux fesses de mon mari, clébard ! » dit Rosalie d'une voix calme sans même lever les yeux du livre qu'elle feuilletait.

Johanna avait l'impression d'assister à une pièce de théâtre dont les répliques avaient été parfaitement rôdées.

« Emmett a raison, intervint Esmée. Allez tous vous aérer, ça vous fera du bien, et à moi, ça me fera des vacances ! »

Jacob lui fit une petite grimace d'excuse, tandis que Rosalie posait son livre en soupirant. Tout le monde se leva avec plus ou moins d'entrain, et Johanna monta dans sa chambre pour rajouter quelques épaisseurs de vêtements nécessaires à sa survie.

Quand elle redescendit, seul Matthew l'attendait dans le salon.

« Ils sont déjà tous dehors ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Oui. Finalement, Esmée avait raison, on a bien besoin de se défouler un peu. Allez, viens, dépêche-toi ! »

Johanna prit la main que le loup-garou lui tendait, regrettant au passage que son gant l'empêcha d'en sentir la chaleur, et se laissa entraîner dehors.

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte. Un bon mètre et demi de neige fraîche s'était entassé contre la porte, et ceux qui avaient précédé la jeune femme avaient eu l'obligeance d'y tracer un chemin qu'elle emprunta avec circonspection. Plus loin, le niveau de la poudreuse baissait de moitié, mais si Johanna voulait sortir des traces déjà faites, elle s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Dépitée, elle observa Nessie courir gracieusement autour du grand loup roux qui se roulait dans la neige. La demi vampire se penchait et ramassait de pleines poignées de poudreuse dont elle aspergeait son conjoint, qui grognait de plaisir. Elle riait à gorge déployée comme une enfant de dix ans. Plus loin, Edward et Bella profitait du spectacle, main dans la main. Quant à Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, ils avaient disparu.

« On se tente encore une petite ballade à dos de loup ? demanda Matthew, interrompant Johanna dans ses pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas remonter sur mon dos ? Ça serait la seule solution pour que tu puisses te déplacer dans toute cette neige… »

La jeune femme fronça le nez. Il était évident que dans cette épaisseur de poudreuse, la motoneige ne pourrait pas aller bien loin.

« Ça ne va pas être des plus pratiques pour m'accrocher, avec mes gants… » objecta-t-elle.

Mais elle mourrait d'envie de tenter l'expérience. Même si le ciel était resté gris et que le vent glacé lui piquait le visage, Johanna se rendit compte que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, et qu'elle rêvait de vitesse et de liberté.

Elle jeta un regard évaluateur sur le loup roux qui s'amusait à présent à sauter sur Nessie pour la faire complètement disparaître dans la poudreuse, dont elle se relevait blanche de la tête au pied en crachant de la neige, moitié pestant, moitié riant.

« OK, dit Johanna. Transforme-toi, je vais chercher un truc et je reviens. »

Elle retourna vers la maison en prenant bien soin de remarcher dans ses propres traces, et monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un longue écharpe large en tissu vieux rose, trop légère pour la protéger du froid, mais idéale pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

En redescendant, elle croisa Esmée qui observait en souriant sa famille par la baie vitrée. La vampire se tourna en entendant Johanna et lui demanda :

« Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, merci …

- Tant mieux ! Allez, file les rejoindre, il y a un loup dehors qui s'impatiente ! »

Avec un petit sourire de connivence, la jeune femme sortit de la maison et s'avança à la rencontre du grand loup gris qui l'attendait, sagement couché dans la neige.

- - _Ça, par contre, je n'y suis pas encore habituée_ ! - - songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur accélérer.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une sorte d'héroïne de conte de fée.

« Mets-toi debout », dit-elle en approchant.

Sagement, le loup-garou s'exécuta. Tenant l'écharpe devant elle, elle la plaça sur la nuque de la bête, puis la croisa sur son poitrail musclé, fit glisser les deux pans de part et d'autre derrière les pattes avant, et pour finir fit remonter les deux bouts sur la nuque, aidée de Nessie qui était arrivée silencieusement en renfort. La remerciant d'un hochement de tête, Johanna noua fermement l'écharpe en une boucle assez lâche pour lui permettre d'y glisser les mains. Elle tira d'un coup sec pour en tester la solidité, et claqua la langue en signe d'assentiment.

« Tu peux te baisser ? » demanda-t-elle en le gratouillant machinalement derrière l'oreille.

Quand il fut de nouveau couché dans la neige, Johanna enjamba précautionneusement le loup gris, s'installa du mieux qu'elle put, et agrippa l'écharpe de la main droite. Quand sa monture se releva, elle serra les mollets sur ses flans, corrigea son assiette et remonta l'écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou sur son nez.

« A l'attaque ! » souffla-t-elle.

Johanna tenta d'arracher une touffe de poils au loup roux qui venait la narguer mais il se déroba en bondissant sur le côté, la langue pendante comme s'il se moquait d'elle.

Elle pesta tout haut : l'absence de sous-bois et la régularité du terrain rendait la tâche bien plus aisée pour Johanna que la première fois qu'elle avait chevauché son loup-garou, mais du coup son très cher beau-père semblait penser qu'il fallait un peu corser la ballade, et il ne cessait de bondir vers son fils pour l'obliger à casser le rythme.

Quand, pour la dixième fois, Jacob fit mine de lui mordiller le mollet, la jeune femme perdit patience : elle l'envoya bouler dans la neige à l'aide de son pouvoir d'un geste sec de la main gauche. Il jappa de surprise, mais Johanna se contenta de crier un : « Bien fait ! » vengeur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait mis que peu d'énergie dans son attaque, et qu'il n'avait pas été blessé.

Le loup gris quant à lui émit un grognement bref, qu'elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit, et qu'elle interpréta comme un écho de son propre cri d'exaspération.

Ayant compris la leçon, Jacob se contenta par la suite de courir aux côtés de Nessie. La demi vampire avait l'air d'une elfe chasseresse dont les cheveux auburn s'accordaient harmonieusement au pelage du loup qui l'accompagnait. Encore une fois, Johanna s'imagina au beau milieu d'un livre d'héroïc fantasy, et songea à Jordy. Il aurait été complètement dingue à sa place.

L'attaque les prit par surprise, car aucun d'entre eux n'était sur ses gardes, tout à leur joie de courir dans la neige.

La première boule atteignit le loup roux en pleine tête. Il glapit de douleur, et Johanna vit que le projectile était plus fait de glace que de neige. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur le phénomène, car un feu nourri de boules leur tomba dessus de trois endroits différents.

« A couvert ! » cria Nessie en riant, tout en évitant la plupart des missiles, grâce Jacob faisant rempart de son corps du mieux qu'il le pouvait devant sa compagne.

Sans descendre de sa monture, Johanna utilisa instinctivement son don pour repousser les boules de neiges, en vagues d'énergie successives et rapprochées. Les missiles blancs semblaient heurter un mur invisible avant de retomber trois mètres derrière l'impact. Cela parut surprendre un court instant leurs fantomatiques assaillants, cachés derrière les sapins, avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se déplace et l'attaque par derrière : elle reçut une boule de neige sur la nuque, sans doute moins dure que celle que s'était prise Jake au début de l'assaut, mais assez tout de même pour lui arracher un glapissement de douleur.

« Ouille ! »

La jeune femme lança une attaque mentale à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit d'où avait semblé provenir le projectile, mais le ou la coupable s'était déjà déplacé. Profitant de son inattention, elle fut de nouveau prise pour cible et reçut une autre boule sur l'épaule droite. Changeant de tactique, elle jeta un regard furibond sur les branches des sapins chargées de neige et envoya une bonne dose de son pouvoir faire trembler les arbres. Elle fut récompensée quand d'énormes masses blanches s'affaissèrent lourdement sur le sol depuis une dizaine de conifères, ponctuées par plusieurs cris de surprise.

« Bien joué, Johanna ! » rugit Nessie, tandis que Jake hurlait sa joie en un hululement sonore.

Sans attendre, Matthew bondit vers les arbres délestés de leur neige, et la jeune femme faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause de ce brusque changement de direction. La sentant en difficulté, le loup gris donna un coup de rein pour empêcher sa cavalière de glisser, et perdit ainsi trois précieuses secondes, ce qui permit aux vampires de se sortir rapidement de la congère artificielle. Ils n'allèrent cependant pas bien loin : quatre d'entre eux, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se retrouvèrent le nez dans la poudreuse, poussés dans le dos par une Johanna survoltée.

Un grondement sourd derrière elle, suivit d'un impact, lui firent tourner la tête, et elle put voir Jacob et Edward rouler dans la neige. Apparemment, le vampire avait essayé de désarçonner la jeune femme, mais s'était fait intercepter par le loup-garou.

Reportant son attention sur les autres membres du commando, Johanna les vit debout, accompagnés cette fois-ci de Bella. Quand elle envoya de nouveau son don contre eux, elle poussa un cri de frustration : le même scénario qu'elle avait vécu avec la meute de la Push sous la protection de Matthew se reproduisait. Apparemment, Bella était bel et bien insensible à son pouvoir, et pouvait étendre sa défense sur ses proches.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Emmett se précipita sur le loup et sa cavalière. Matt bondit à sa rencontre, et cette fois Johanna lâcha prise et se retrouva ensevelie dans la poudreuse. Se relevant péniblement, les cils recouverts de neige occultant une bonne partie de son champ visuel, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alice, qui avait profité de sa chute pour surgir à ses côtés. La petite vampire ne devait plus être sous la protection de Bella car elle se retrouva les fesses dans la neige à une dizaine de mètres de la jeune femme.

Johanna repéra Nessie qui avait pris la place de son loup-garou et tournait autour d'Edward en posture faussement menaçante, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui laissait Jacob disponible.

« Jake ! hurla la jeune femme. Bella ! Occupe-toi de Bella ! Elle bloque mon pouvoir ! »

Le loup roux jappa joyeusement et bondit vers le groupe de vampires. Rosalie tenta de s'interposer mais se fit balayer comme une quille par une boule de bowling.

Un cri dans son dos alerta de nouveau la jeune femme, mais elle vit que Nessie s'accrochait aux jambes de son père qu'elle tenait plaqué au sol, l'empêchant de se porter au secours de sa femme. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Johanna reporta son attention sur Jacob, qui avait maille à partir avec Jasper. De son côté, Matthew continuait son duel avec Emmett, et nul ne semblait prendre le dessus. Elle eut alors une idée :

- - _Mon pouvoir n'affecte pas Matt… et Bella ne doit pas pouvoir protéger Emmett quand il se déplace comme ça… et si j'essayais de… _- -

Avant même de terminer sa pensée, elle projeta son don contre l'oncle vampire et son neveux loup-garou. Tout d'abord, il n'y eu aucun résultat, le loup-garou se trouvant entre elle et le vampire. Mais quand leur lutte amena Emmett au premier plan, Johanna leva les bras au ciel en criant victoire quand il fut envoyé dans les airs, laissant le champ libre à Matt. Ce dernier se précipita vers sa grand-mère qui prit ses jambes à son cou en riant.

« Johanna ! » cria Nessie derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna, mais ne fut pas assez rapide : Edward était déjà sur elle et l'emprisonnait de ses bras. Matt se heurtait au soutien combiné d'Alice et Rosalie, bien décidées à protéger leur seule arme contre l'humaine télékinésiste, et Bella courrait vers son époux. Johanna tenta vainement de repousser le télépathe, mais sa femme avait déjà dû le prendre sous sa protection avant même de parvenir à leur côté.

« On a gagné ! » cria Edward, et les deux loups-garous stoppèrent net leur combat, la tête tournée vers le vampire et sa prisonnière humaine.

« C'est bon, on se rend… marmonna Nessie d'une voix essoufflée. N'empêche, six contre quatre, ce n'était pas franchement équitable ! »

Johanna lui fut secrètement reconnaissante qu'elle ne précise pas que l'équité était d'autant moins respectée qu'il y avait une simple humaine dans leur groupe, même si elle avait dû leur donner du fil à retordre.

Et parce qu'elle trouvait effectivement les rapports de force injustes, et qu'elle était très mauvaise perdante, elle lança une ultime attaque : Emmett, qui eut la double mauvaise idée de s'immobiliser sous un sapin encore chargé de neige et de ricaner, se retrouva enseveli jusqu'au cou en un battement de cil.

Johanna avait déjà eu droit à un loup-garou étonné, mais deux loups-garous morts de rire, c'était encore mieux.


	35. Chapter 35 HOME, SWEET HOME

**Messages persos :**

**Chuppa : merci, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène, et apparemment mon plaisir a été partagé !**

Chap 35 **HOME, SWEET HOME**

Johanna baissa la vitre et passa la tête par la fenêtre de la voiture, respirant avec bonheur les senteurs des premiers magnolias en fleurs en ce début du mois de mai. Déjà, la traversée des champs de cannes à sucre l'avait emplie de la douce euphorie de l'exilée qui rentrait chez elle, après ces semaines d'absences qui lui paraissaient avoir duré une éternité.

Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le temps écoulé en lui-même, d'ailleurs, qui lui valait cette impression, mais plutôt la somme de toutes les expériences qu'elle avait vécues depuis son départ de sa Louisiane natale. Il lui semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années, tellement elle se sentait différente de la jeune femme qui était partie à Seattle un mois auparavant pour percer le secret des mystérieux propriétaires d'une entreprise de communications.

Rentrant la tête en souriant, elle vit que Matt la regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non, rien… je me demandais juste pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part… en fait, tu me fais penser à ces chiens qui passent leur museau par la fenêtre de la voiture avec une expression de béatitude… tu fais exactement la même tête !

- Alors là, ça te va bien de me dire ça ! »

Un peu vexée, Johanna remonta la fenêtre et prit un visage impassible, qui dura le temps de trois battements de cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive un pélican brun perché sur le toit d'une grande demeure.

« Ah, tu as vu ? s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau tout sourire en montrant l'animal du doigt.

- Quoi, le gros oiseau moche ?

- Le … ? Hé ! Un peu de respect, je te prie, c'est l'emblème de la Louisiane, espèce de sac à puces ! C'est un pélican ! Ça veut dire qu'on est bientôt à la maisoooooon ! »

Matthew ricana.

« Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es contente de rentrer chez toi !

- Un peu, oui ! Regarde-moi ce ciel, ces arbres, sens-moi ces odeurs ! Bon sang, ça fait du bien !

- On est encore loin ?

- Non, on vient de passer Lafayette, on est presque arrivés…

- Habiter St Martinville quand on s'appelle Martin, vous l'avez fait exprès, ou quoi ?

- Figure-toi que oui. On a déménagé après mon agression, et mon père a trouvé que ça serait marrant.

- Drôle d'humour, ton père.

- Ouais. Vous devriez bien vous entendre… »

Ils arrivaient au bout de trois jours de voyage, et effectivement Johanna trépignait d'impatience. Le climat de Louisiane, et la perspective de retrouver sa maison, sa famille, formaient un cocktail euphorisant. Qu'elle en profita de surcroît en compagnie de son beau et ténébreux loup-garou ne pouvait qu'améliorer encore son bonheur de se retrouver chez elle. Même l'appréhension d'avoir à tout raconter à ses parents était secondaire. Surtout que Jordy était déjà là pour l'épauler… ou se payer sa tête, au choix.

_- - Tel que je le connais, la deuxième hypothèse risque d'être la bonne…- -_

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination. Johanna sortit de la voiture en observant la réaction de Matthew. Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes de soleil et admira la grande villa blanche à un étage avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

« Belle maison ! » dit-il en hochant la tête, et Johanna sourit largement à son tour.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle appréhendait un peu l'opinion qu'il pouvait avoir sur sa petite vie de Sudiste, tellement éloignée de ce qui faisait son univers de loup-garou métissé vampire multimilliardaire. Elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse que quand elle avait fait elle-même la connaissance de sa belle-famille, mais pas loin.

Matthew, quant à lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise, et il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le coffre de la voiture pour aller prendre leurs bagages.

_- - C'est pas juste. C'est lui qui devrait flipper comme un malade à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents !…- - _

Un mouvement vers le perron de la maison attira l'œil de Johanna, et elle vit Jordy bondir en survolant les trois marches en bois, pour arriver à leur rencontre.

Ravie, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Alors, tu t'en es sortie vivante, de ta visite chez ta belle-famille aux dents longues ?

- De justesse ! Tu aurais adoré le séjour ! »

Lâchant sa sœur, il se tourna vers Matthew qui remontait l'allée, et lui prit le sac de Johanna. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, mais pas de façon guindée, plutôt comme s'ils allaient entamer un bras de fer, bras repliés et mains vers le haut, à la façon des vieux amis.

« Ça a été, le voyage ? demanda Jordy tandis qu'il se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la maison.

- Long, fatigant et furtif. On devait se faire remarquer le moins possible, et, c'est définitif, je hais le camping sauvage. » répondit Johanna.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée, et Jordy les précéda dans le hall. Il posa le sac à côté de l'escalier et fit signe à Matthew de faire de même. C'est à ce moment que les parents des deux jeunes gens firent leur apparition. Louis et Gabrielle Martin se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle à manger, le même sourire cordial sur le visage.

Gabrielle, plus petite que sa fille mais tout aussi brune, regardait l'Indien avec un air de stupéfaction amusée. Louis, quant à lui, arborait un visage neutre qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées.

Johanna se précipita vers eux en tirant son amoureux par la main derrière elle.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Matthew ! » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Gabrielle prit la main tendue de l'immense Indien et s'approcha assez pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. Le loup-garou s'y prêta de bonne grâce en se penchant pour faciliter les choses, avant de saluer de façon plus formelle le père de Johanna.

« Jordy nous avait prévenu que vous étiez un géant, mais ce que j'imaginais était encore loin du compte ! s'exclama Gabrielle en le jaugeant, mi ironique, mi effarée. Vous mesurez combien ?

- 2 mètre 01, madame… répondit Matthew obligeamment.

- Plus de deux mètres ! En effet ! Et appelez-moi Gabrielle, pas de madame entre nous !

- Avec plaisir, si votre mari me l'autorise…

- En général, je n'interdis pas grand-chose aux types qui ont votre carrure, vous pouvez même l'appeler Gaby, si ça vous chante ! répliqua Louis d'un air très sérieux. Allez, venez un peu par là, on va s'installer sur la terrasse derrière la maison. »

Ils traversèrent la salle à manger et le salon pour gagner le jardin inondé de soleil, où une belle piscine couleur turquoise brillait comme un joyau. Sur la terrasse en bois abritée par un auvent blanc se tenait une grande table et six chaises en osier avec des coussins cyans. Plusieurs grands verres attendaient d'être remplis.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda obligeamment Gabrielle tandis que son invité s'installait à table.

- Un grand verre d'eau pour commencer, s'il vous plaît, répondit Matthew en lui décochant son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Jordy, Louis ?

- Je vais attaquer directement avec une bière, répondit Louis.

- Pareil, dit Jordy

- Je viens t'aider », proposa Johanna, et elle emboîta le pas à sa mère.

Elle attendit soigneusement d'être arrivée dans la cuisine, à l'autre bout de la maison, afin que Matthew ne puisse pas l'entendre, et chuchota en français pour être vraiment sûre que sa conversation reste confidentielle :

« **Alors ?… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?…**

**- Hallucinant ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Il est à l'opposé du type d'homme que je pensais que tu nous ramènerais ! Il est superbe !**

**- … quoi, tu pensais que j'allais tomber amoureuse d'un mec qui ressemblerait à rien ? **demanda Johanna, un peu vexée.

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… je ne pensais pas que tu puisses craquer pour quelqu'un de si… imposant ! Tu avoueras que tes précédants petits copains n'étaient pas spécialement taillés au même format que celui-ci !** »

Johanna fit une grimace en se remémorant la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry, dans son minuscule studio à Seattle il y avait… un siècle de ça.

« **Ton père râlait parce que tu nous ramenais un Yankee, **poursuivait Gabrielle**, mais il est Amérindien, non ?**

**- A moitié.** »

_- - Et papa aura bien d'autres motifs de préoccupations que ses origines Nordistes, crois-moi ! - - _se dit la jeune femme en sortant la bouteille d'eau du frigo, prenant bien soin de cacher son expression.

« **De toute façon, il disait ça plus pour me faire enrager, tu le connais !** continuait sa mère en tendant un plateau en bois devant elle. **Tu peux prendre les bières aussi, s'il te plaît ? Prends-en trois, ton ami en voudra sûrement une après son verre d'eau. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **

**- Je vois qu'il y a de la limonade au frais, je m'en occupe…** »

Johanna posa les bouteilles au fur et à mesure sur le plateau.

« **Et ses parents, ils sont comment ?** demanda Gabrielle.

**- Très sympa et très… particuliers…**

**- Particuliers ?**

**- Oui… je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure.**

**- Ça s'est quand même bien passé, chez eux, au Canada ?**

**- Super bien. Toute la famille est vraiment adorable. Ils m'ont accueillie comme une reine ! »**

Johanna et sa mère retournèrent sur la terrasse pour retrouver les trois hommes entrain de s'extasier sur la dernière voiture sortie des usines d'un fameux constructeur italien.

Avec l'arrivée des deux femmes, la conversation dévia sur le séjour au Canada du jeune couple, et Johanna jongla du mieux qu'elle put pour paraître enjouée sans pour autant trop s'épancher sur ses hôtes. Jordy, avide du moindre détail, ne lui était d'aucun secours, et posait sans arrêt des questions. Il récoltait au passage nombreux regards noirs de sa sœur, dont il ne faisait absolument pas cas.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme excédée se leva et lui dit :

« Viens m'aider à monter nos bagages !

- Je peux le faire, moi… proposa Matthew, visiblement surpris, en commençant à se lever.

- Non, non, toi, tu restes là ! Tu as des heures de voiture dans les pattes, Jordy va se faire un plaisir d'aider sa petite sœur adorée ! Toi, tu passes devant ! » conclut-elle d'un ton catégorique en fronçant les sourcils à l'attention de son frère.

Quand ils furent aux pieds des marches, elle empoigna son sac et gronda à voix basse :

« T'as pas fini avec ton interrogatoire à la noix ?

- Quoi ? Je te tends des perches énormes pour que tu puisses lâcher le morceau ! protesta le jeune homme en attrapant le sac de Matthew pour suivre sa sœur dans l'escalier.

- Je ne vais pas leur sortir ça comme ça, t'es fou ? ! se récria Johanna. D'abord, je ne veux pas leur dire devant Matt. On s'est mis d'accord, j'attendrai qu'il soit ailleurs. J'ai trop peur de la façon dont ils vont prendre la chose… du style maman qui s'évanouit et papa qui va chercher le fusil…

- Et tu vas leur dire quoi, au juste ?

- Tout. Enfin, presque tout. Notamment que la mère de Matt est à demi vampire. J'ai réussi à négocier ça, et j'ai bataillé. Déjà que pour Harry, ils étaient pas chauds… mais je me voyais mal mentir aux parents pour le reste de ma vie ! Et je leur ai dit que de toute façon, avec toi au courant, fallait pas rêver, ils le sauraient un jour ! »

Arrivés à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, Johanna eut un petit sourire de contentement.

_- - Home, sweet home…- -_

Elle jeta un œil appréciateur sur son grand lit en fer forgé blanc recouvert d'un couvre-lit lavande, assorti au mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait le partager avec un homme.

_- - Ouais, bon, techniquement, c'est bien un homme…- -_

Bizarrement, elle eut un petit frisson au creux des reins, et une absurde comptine raisonna dans son esprit :

_- - Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ? … c'est pas nous, c'est pas nous…- - _

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, Johanna inspecta d'un regard critique le reste de la pièce. Dieu merci, elle l'avait rangée de fond en comble avant de partir, et sa mère avait dû la dépoussiérer en prévision de son retour accompagné. La porte-fenêtre était ouverte sur la grande terrasse qui entourait tout l'étage, et le soleil printanier faisait briller le sol en lattes de bois foncé.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme posa son sac sur le lit, et dit à son frère qui faisait de même avec celui de Matthew :

« Alors c'est bien clair dans ta petite tête blonde ? Plus d'allusions finaudes sur Matt ou sa famille, compris ?

- …Ok, c'est bon… mais je veux être là quand tu leur diras !

- Mais oui, mais oui, ça m'arrange, de toute façon, tu pourras leur dire tout le bien que tu penses des Quileutes… « Trop coooool, les loups-garous ! »… » le singea-t-elle.

Nullement vexé, Jordy se fendit d'un sourire niais.

En redescendant, Johanna eut la surprise de voir qu'une boule de poils s'était installée sur Matthew. Pimprenelle, l'une des chattes de la maisonnée, se tenait couchée sur les genoux du loup-garou, ses pattes repliées sous elle, les yeux mi-clos, et sa queue se balançant mollement dans le vide.

« Ben ça alors ! souffla la jeune femme en reprenant place à côté de son compagnon, qui caressait l'animal avec circonspection. Je ne pensais pas que les chats t'appréciaient !

- A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'en approche un de si près… avoua Matthew dans un murmure.

- Vraiment ? Vous n'aimez pas les chats ou ce sont les chats qui ne vous aiment pas ? s'étonna Louis.

- Plutôt les chats qui me craignent, répondit l'Indien. Ça doit venir de ma taille, je pense que ça les effraie… Il ne se serait sans doute pas approcher de moi si j'étais debout !

- Tu parles, Pimprenelle a l'instinct de survie d'un mulot ivre, ricana Jordy. Je parie qu'elle va prendre ses quartiers dans la chambre de Johanna, cette nuit… »

A ce moment, la deuxième chatte de la maison s'approcha de la table en trottinant. Quand elle passa à proximité de l'invité des Martin, elle hérissa les poils de son échine et cracha dans sa direction. Pimprenelle tourna légèrement la tête vers sa congénère et lui lança un regard plein de morgue avant de reprendre sa position indolente.

« Ah, apparemment, Tina ne partage pas l'engouement de sa copine ! dit Gabrielle sur un ton embarrassé.

- Tina ? Celle-ci s'appelle Tina ? » s'écria Matthew d'un ton moqueur en regardant Johanna, qui se souvint subitement que c'était le nom qu'elle avait donné à sa demi-sœur fictive le jour où le jeune homme avait voulu qu'elle lui parle de sa famille.

Elle essaya vainement de ne pas rougir, récoltant un regard surpris de ses parents.

Jordy, pour une fois compatissant, détourna leur attention en lançant une discussion sur le climat calamiteux de Seattle et ses environs, qui leur avait valu d'être rapatriés par un ami de Matthew pour trouver de l'essence. Alors que Louis se lamentait d'avoir engendré un fils qui avait autant de jugeote que le mulot ivre qu'il avait précédemment cité, le portable de l'Indien se mit à sonner.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il en soulevant la chatte pour la poser sur les genoux de Johanna, afin de pouvoir se lever.

Il prit la communication et marmonna en quileute avant de déclarer à ses hôtes :

« C'est mon père, j'en ai pour un petit moment, veuillez me pardonner… »

Et sur un regard entendu vers sa compagne, il les laissa en famille.

Jordy s'appuya joyeusement sur le dossier de sa chaise, les mains sur la tête et les coudes relevés, un sourire matois aux lèvres.

Son attitude n'échappa pas à Johanna, qui lui dit sèchement :

« Tu veux pas un paquet de pop-corn, aussi ?

- Non, ma bière suffira, merci… »

Leurs parents échangèrent un regard intrigué, mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Inspirant un grand coup, la jeune femme se lança courageusement :

« Bon, papa, maman, faut que je vous avoue quelque chose… »

- Acte 1, scène 1 » murmura Jordy, et il évita habilement le coup de pied dans le tibia que lui destinait sa sœur.

Les Martin fixèrent leur fille en silence, le visage neutre.

« Matthew est un peu … spécial… »

Alors que Johanna s'interrompait, cherchant vainement ses mots, son père vola à son secours :

« Et vu comme ton frère jubile, il est au courant. Ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, sinon il ne ferait pas cette tête…

- … et bien… euh… c'est tout de même assez particulier…

- Bon, tu vas lâcher le morceau, oui ? s'emporta Gabrielle, dont sa fille n'avait pas hérité uniquement la chevelure brune, mais aussi une patience limitée.

- Ok. Bon alors voilà : il a la faculté de se changer en … loup. »

Les Martin échangèrent un regard prudent, mais ne s'évanouirent pas, ni ne coururent chercher une fourche ou un fusil. Seuls leurs yeux un peu trop écarquillés prouvaient que l'information était bien assimilée.

« En loup, finit par articuler précautionneusement Louis. Tu veux dire… en vrai loup ? Comme… enfin… heu… un loup ? »

En d'autres circonstance, la tête que faisait son père aurait beaucoup amusé Johanna. Mais elle voyait bien que malgré tous ses efforts pour digérer la nouvelle, il était légèrement blême.

« Ben, en fait, il est un peu plus grand qu'un loup normal… dit prudemment la jeune femme.

- Ouais, confirma Jordy qui était miraculeusement resté silencieux jusque là. Juste un peu plus grand… de la taille d'un gros ours, en fait.

- D'un ours ? répéta Gabrielle d'une voix blanche, et Johanna pinça les lèvres en fusillant son frère du regard.

- Heu, oui… confirma-t-elle tout de même.

- C'est une sorte de … loup-garou, alors ? » demanda Louis.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes en soupirant.

_- - Exactement le mot que je voulais éviter. Loup-garou. - - _

« Pas vraiment. Enfin, pas comme on se les imagine. Il se transforme quand il le veut, et la lune n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il garde toutes ses facultés intellectuelles. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas dangereux : il ne s'attaque pas aux humains.

- Ah. »

Ce fut le seul commentaire de son père. En revanche, Gabrielle se montra plus prolixe :

« Dis-moi, Johanna, tu m'avais affirmé au téléphone que ton Matthew n'était pas coupable de ce dont Harry le suspectait !

- Mais il ne le suspectait pas d'être un loup-garou, figure-toi ! s'insurgea Johanna, jouant à fond son rôle de jeune femme bafouée dans son honnêteté filiale.

- Et il était suspecté de quoi ?

- … d'être un vampire…

- … ah, un vampire, rien que ça ! dit Louis sombrement. Ouais, effectivement, quitte à choisir… »

Jordy prit sa bière en ricanant, se repositionna confortablement sur sa chaise et jubila :

« Super ! On va avoir droit à l'acte 2 ! »

_- - …Je vais l'étrangler…- -_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

…**Suspens…  
Johanna va-t-elle commettre un fratricide ? Vous le saurez dans… deux semaines !  
Ben oui, y a les vacances, et je posterai le prochain chapitre le 9 mai ! Alors en attendant, joyeuses Pâques à tout le monde !**


	36. Chapter 36 UNE MERE EN COLERE

**Bon, certaines ont peut-être remarqué que j'étais plus douée en français qu'en maths… ça fait trois semaines que je vous ai abandonnées, et pas deux ! Mais la date de mon retour était juste, au moins ! **** Et si ce ù%§¤£ de site n'avais pas bugué une fois de plus, j'aurais bien mis ce chap en ligne le 9 mai !**

**Donc :**

**Popo : heu, oui, voilà, tu vas enfin pouvoir lire la suite de la GRANDE discussion où les choses vont peut-être un peu se gâter !**

**Marina63 : merci, et à l'avenir, tu ne devrais plus attendre aussi longtemps entre deux chapitres !**

**Lily01 : merci, ton commentaire est super flatteur !*rougis*. Mon objectif serait le zéro faute, mais j'ai beau me relire, il y en a qui passent au travers et qui ne me sautent aux yeux que quand j'ai posté le chap.. ****. Mais j'ai deux corectrices de choc sur le coup, ça devrait s'améliorer ! Ah, et bon retour parmis nous, j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés !**

**Et, (transition de pro), une gande pensée pour toi, Butterfly, qui plonges joyeusement dans les partiels aujourd'hui ! Courage !**

CHAP 36 UNE MERE EN COLERE

Louis examina son fils en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'aime pas du tout la tête que tu fais, toi… », soupira-t-il, ayant compris la précédente leçon. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas nous apprendre, encore ? » dit-il en se tournant cette fois vers sa fille.

_- - Argh. - -_

« Et bien, il s'avère que la mère de Matthew en est une. Enfin, à moitié…

- Une quoi ?

- Une vampire. A moitié, seulement, hein ! » répéta Johanna, comme si elle pouvait diminuer d'autant l'horreur de sa révélation.

Gabrielle prit la bouteille de bière de la main de son fils et but trois gorgées, tandis que son mari fermait les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Terriblement mal à l'aise, Johanna se trémoussa sur son siège. Cela acheva de déranger Pimprenelle, que la tension ambiante perturbait déjà, et elle sauta des genoux de sa jeune maîtresse pour aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas moins d'électricité dans l'air.

Jordy prit de nouveau la parole pour exprimer son point de vue sur la belle-mère de sa sœur :

« Elle est super canon ! »

Ses parents le dévisagèrent comme s'ils doutaient de son état mental. Cela ne le démonta pas le moins du monde :

« Nan, sérieux, elle est vraiment très belle !

- Et vraiment très gentille, aussi ! renchérit Johanna. Comme toute sa famille, d'ailleurs ! »

Gabrielle se raidit brutalement, le visage très pâle :

« Attends, deux minutes… les gens chez qui tu es allée au Canada… c'était quelle côté de sa famille, à cette demi-vampire ?

- … ben… le côté… pas humain…

- **Bordel de merde »**, jura Gabrielle en français dans un murmure, et elle but deux nouvelles gorgées de bière, avant que son fils ne lui reprenne de force sa bouteille des mains.

« Il n'y avait aucun danger, reprit précipitamment Johanna avant que ses parents ne sombrent dans une hystérie collective comme elle l'avait craint. Ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain !

- Ah, eux aussi ne sont pas les vampires « comme on les imagine » ? dit Louis d'une voix plate.

- Et bien, ils sortent le jour, et je crois qu'un pieu dans le cœur ça les effraie autant qu'un cure-dent… par contre, ils se nourrissent de sang animal par choix… »

Louis regarda droit devant lui en tambourinant du bout des doigts sur la table, et Gabrielle se leva pour marcher nerveusement sur la terrasse. Le bruit de ses pas raisonnait comme une sentence.

« Harry est au courant ? demanda Louis au bout de quelques secondes.

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Gabrielle à la place de sa fille. Tu penses bien qu'il serait allé la chercher et l'aurait ramenée ici par la peau des fesses s'il savait quelque chose ! »

Elle s'arrêta devant la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus plissés de colère. Johanna sentit la moutarde lui monter dangereusement au nez.

« Bon, stop, c'est fini, on se calme ! dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton. Maman, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Papa, si tu pouvais arrêter de pianoter sur la table, c'est exaspérant. »

Gabrielle fut sur le point de répliquer, mais Louis la saisit par le poignet et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Elle est encore en vie, à ce qu'il me semble, dit-il à son épouse qui ressemblait furieusement à Tina une heure avant. Laisse ta fille s'expliquer. »

Johanna le remercia d'un signe de tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Louis faisait le tampon entre sa mère et elle, mais la jeune femme sentait bien que cette fois-ci, elle marchait sur des œufs, et plutôt de cailles que de poules.

« C'est vrai, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un type qui se change en loup, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Et oui, je suis allée passer quelques jours chez des vampires. Ça existe. Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quoique ce soit ! Matthew c'est… un véritable cadeau du ciel. Et si le cadeau est livré avec toute une famille de monstres d'épouvante, je prends quand même et je dis merci. »

La jeune femme fit une pause pour donner à ses parents l'opportunité de faire un commentaire. Voyant qu'ils gardaient le silence, sa mère, les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur son verre qu'elle faisait tourner sur la table, et son père au contraire les yeux plantés dans les siens, elle poursuivit :

« Je t'ai dis au téléphone que j'avais des tonnes de choses à t'avouer, maman. »

Gabrielle leva les yeux de son verre pour fixer sa fille.

« Je ne pouvais pas tout te dire à ce moment là ! Comment j'aurais pu t'expliquer ça ? Comment tu aurais réagi si je t'avais dit : « Je vais aller dans un endroit secret perdu au fin fond du Canada où se cache une famille de vampires ! Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention, je me couvrirai bien, je n'attraperai pas froid ! Et j'enverrai une carte postale si j'ai le temps ! »… ça nous aurait avancé à quoi, que vous vous fassiez un sang d'encre, ici, alors que je ne risquais absolument rien ? »

Louis soupira en laissant son regard se perdre au loin, dans son jardin. Gabrielle reprit l'examen attentif de son verre.

« Parce qu'il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir : je ne cours aucun danger quand j'ai Matthew avec moi. Quand je dis que c'est un cadeau du ciel, c'est pas des paroles en l'air. Les hommes comme lui, qui ont la faculté de se changer en loup, ont une autre particularité : ils reconnaissent celle qui est faite pour eux. Un seul regard, et ils tombent éperdument amoureux ! Ils aiment de façon absolue, et leur compagne est plus importante que leur propre vie !...

- Je l'ai vu, elle n'exagère pas, renchérit Jordy, pour une fois sérieux. Quand j'ai été hébergé par des amis de Matt… Seth et Lucia sont ensembles depuis plus de quarante ans, et je vous assure que j'avais l'impression de voir deux adolescents qui s'étaient rencontrés la veille ! C'était limite flippant ! »

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel, et enchaîna :

« C'est pas du tout flippant, c'est juste merveilleux. »

Les joues un peu rouges et les yeux brillants, la jeune femme inspira longuement pour retrouver un peu de calme et attendit patiemment de voir comment ses parents comptaient réagir.

Son père la regarda un court instant, puis prit la main de sa femme en même temps que la parole.

« Tu sais, Jo, je dois être le seul type dans toute l'histoire de la paternité qui souhaitait sincèrement que sa fille fasse sa vie avec un homme, un jour. Que tu trouves quelqu'un qui serait capable de te guérir de ce que l'autre fumier t'a fait subir. J'aurais dû me douter que si cet homme existait, ça ne serait pas monsieur tout le monde… mais j'avoue que là, tu as fait fort, quand même ! »

Johanna lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« Un type qui se change en loup… avec une mère à demi-vampire… » marmonna Gabrielle en hochant doucement la tête. « Tu m'étonnes que Jordy le trouve génial !… » gronda-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était responsable du choix sentimental de sa sœur.

- Eh, j'y suis pour rien, moi ! » protesta le jeune homme.

Les Martin toutes générations confondues restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, à se jauger les uns les autres. Finalement, Louis esquissa un semblant de sourire :

« Tu crois qu'il pourra se changer en loup, juste pour voir ?

- Louis ! protesta sa femme.

- Quoi ? Jo a dit que ça ne risquait rien ! Attends, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a des invités comme lui !

- Encore heureux… » maugréa Gabrielle.

Jordy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Johanna se levait et entourait les épaules de sa mère.

« Allez, maman, arrête de faire la tête ! Tu verras, tu vas l'adorer ! Tu le trouves déjà superbe, mais attends un peu de le voir en loup, il est carrément époustouflant !

- Tu le trouves superbe ? » questionna Louis, faussement outré.

Gabrielle haussa les épaules. Puis elle prit la main de Johanna et lui serra brièvement.

« Bon, il est passé où, ton phénomène de foire ? dit-elle d'un ton plus calme. Il en a des choses à raconter à son père ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, son père, il est quoi ?

- Pareil que Matt, métamorphe.

- Tu veux dire loup-garou.

- Si tu préfères… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il met du temps, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fabrique… »

Johanna abandonna sa famille sur la terrasse et entra dans la maison. Elle trouva Matt dans la cuisine, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

« Tu as peur qu'on vole ta voiture ? demanda la jeune femme ironiquement.

- C'est le sud, ici, c'est plutôt mal fréquenté, c'est bien connu ! »

Il se tourna vers sa compagne, le regard un peu triste.

« Ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris, hein ? dit-il d'une voix amère.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Désolé, mais j'aurai carrément dû sortir de la maison pour ne pas vous entendre…

- Alors tu sais que c'était moins tendu sur la fin !

- Si tu le dis… »

Mais le loup-garou ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincu. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, et Johanna sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, si… malheureux. Elle se rapprocha de lui en quelques pas et prit son visage entre ses mains :

« Hé, ne te fais pas de soucis ! Ils vont digérer tout ça, et ils vont t'adorer ! Mon père veut déjà te voir en loup ! Et ma mère ne va pas résister longtemps à ton charme ravageur ! »

Elle conclut son petit discours par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Elle fut récompensée en le voyant sourire.

« Et puis vous avez un allié de taille : moi ! »

Johanna se retourna pour voir son frère les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que tu fabriques ici, dit Matthew en prenant instinctivement la main de Johanna. Tu n'as pas un boulot à Los Angeles ?

- Si, mais j'ai demandé un congé exceptionnel à mon patron, afin de soutenir ta candidature pour faire partie de la famille. Et vu comme c'est parti, mon appui ne sera du luxe…

- N'exagère pas ! … protesta Johanna.

- C'est très gentil à toi, le remercia Matthew, moqueur.

- Ouais… en réalité, j'ai d'abord demandé qu'on me fournisse un ordi comme celui qu'a eu ma sœur dans ta boîte », avoua Jordy.

Johanna ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits : « Quoi ? »

Il poursuivit, ignorant totalement l'air outré de sa sœur :

« Mais il parait qu'on n'a pas assez de moyens… tu y crois, toi ? Je suis censé bosser comme un pro de l'informatique, et on n'est pas foutu de me fournir du matos correct ! Bon, du coup, mon patron n'a pas pu me refuser ces congés…

- Je vais te l'offrir, ton ordi, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! » proposa Matthew.

Jordy le regarda comme si l'Indien venait de marcher sur l'eau tout en multipliant les croissants et les pains au chocolat.

« Tu plaisantes ? souffla-t-il.

- Pas du tout. »

Jordy s'avança vers le couple, mit un genou à terre et prit la main libre du loup-garou.

« Matthew, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? » dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Louis pour passer la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Il émit un « Ah ! » interloqué et resta un instant à fixer la scène avec des yeux ronds tandis que les trois jeunes gens restaient figés, Jordy toujours un genou à terre, la main de Matt dans la sienne, la tête tournée vers la porte en entendant l'exclamation de surprise de son père.

« Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce qui se passe ici ! finit par dire le maître de maison. Je venais juste vous prévenir qu'on vous attendait sur la terrasse… Matthew, je ne sais pas ce que Jo vous a rapporté de notre conversation, mais je tiens à vous assurer que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison. »

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois du regard le tableau qu'offraient sa progéniture et leur hôte, et conclut avec un sourire jaune:

« Par contre, si vous pouviez faire votre choix entre mes deux enfants, ça éviterait pas mal de complications ! »

Puis il s'éloigna en maugréant.

Jordy réagit enfin et se leva en lâchant la main de Matthew, et suivit son père en l'appelant pour s'expliquer.

Johanna se tourna vers le loup-garou, rayonnante :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit : ils t'adorent déjà ! »

…

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une atmosphère un peu particulière. Comme le lourd secret des origines de Matthew avait été révélé, Johanna put parler beaucoup plus librement de son séjour canadien. De fait, seuls ses câlins répétés avec son beau-père et la raison de ce rituel furent passés sous silence.

La jeune femme préféra de même faire l'impasse sur les vampires italiens.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Jordy se montra littéralement fasciné et terriblement envieux de l'expérience de sa sœur au pays des vampires. La bataille dans la neige lui arracha des exclamations enthousiastes, digne d'un gamin devant un match de catch.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas donné pour voir ça… murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je n'en doute pas ! bougonna Gabrielle. Vous n'avez pas de sœur, ou de cousine célibataire, Matthew ?

- Non…

- Tant mieux. Sans vouloir vous vexer, un seul comme vous dans la famille, ça suffira…

- Maman ! protesta Johanna.

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie, mais je connais ton frère comme si je l'avais fait ! Si on m'avait dit que j'aurais un jour un loup-garou comme gendre, je n'aurais pas parié que ce serait toi qui me le ramènerais ! dit sa mère, interprétant sciemment de travers l'expression scandalisée de la jeune femme.

- Oh ! s'exclama Jordy. Depuis quand j'ai la réputation d'être gay ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine », répondit Louis d'un ton affable.

Jordy ne répliqua pas, les sourcils froncés en regardant la piscine d'un air plutôt contrarié. Johanna en fut étonnée, elle ne pensait pas que son frère manquerait d'humour sur un sujet aussi anodin.

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de sa sœur, le jeune homme retrouva le sourire et dit :

« Pour un PC comme il va m'offrir, ça vaudrait presque le coup !

- Mon Dieu, soupira Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… je retire ce que j'ai dit, concéda-t-elle en se tournant vers le loup-garou. Je préfère encore que Johanna se soit entichée d'un phénomène comme vous plutôt que d'un taré d'informatique comme ce qui me sert de fils ! »

Etonnamment, Jordy afficha une expression encore plus réjouie que Matthew aux paroles de sa mère.


	37. Chapter 37 LA DEMANDE

**Message perso :**

**Alice : la voilà, la suite ! Dis-donc, ne me dis pas que tu as lu les 36 chapitres d'une traite avant de te coucher, si ? En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a aidé à faire de beaux rêves ! Et merci pour ta review !**

CHAP 37 LA DEMANDE

Johanna ferma la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre en râlant :

« Zut, j'aurais dû monter avant de manger, tout à l'heure… on aura de la chance si on n'est pas envahis de moustiques ! »

Matthew resta trois secondes immobile, les yeux mi-clos, et finit par affirmer :

« Je n'en entends pas, en tout cas…

- Hmmm, toi, tu as des options que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnées… détecteur de moustiques… si c'est pas chouette, ça… » ronronna la jeune femme en l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser voluptueusement.

Il répondit volontiers à son baiser avant de reprendre la parole :

« Ça ne marche que s'il vole…

- Moui, et je suis sûre que tu te feras un devoir de prendre en chasse cette sale bestiole pour protéger ton âme sœur chérie si tu entends le moindre bruit suspect !

Effectivement, je suis prêt à prendre tous les risques pour toi, mon amour… dit-il avec une ferveur à la limite du mélodramatique.

Je n'en attendais pas moins ! »

Et alors que le jeune homme se penchait à nouveau, avide de recevoir un autre baiser en récompense de son abnégation, Johanna se déroba en s'écartant vivement sur le côté, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

« Je te laisse faire le guet, alors ! Parce que là, j'ai une chose urgentissime à faire : prendre…une…douche…chaude ! Rrâââhh , bonheur ! ! ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit son placard et en sortit un ensemble T-shirt short pour la nuit, couleur violet, et sautilla façon « Alice Cullen Copyright » vers la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, elle se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements qu'elle jeta dans sa panière à linge sale sans cérémonie, prit un gant sur l'étagère et entra dans la douche avec un soupir de plaisir anticipé. Quand elle régla à la température idéale l'eau qui coulait du plafond en une pluie fine, elle se sentit fondre de bonheur.

Le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « _Alléluia…_ », et c'est tout naturellement qu'il l'associa à un vieux tube indémodable. Johanna se mit donc à chanter à tue-tête :

« It's raining men ! Alléluia ! It's raining men ! Raining men ! » tout en se savonnant avec allégresse.

Elle en était au deuxième couplet quand la double porte de la douche s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant sursauter.

« C'est une invitation, ta chanson ? Il y a une place pour moi, là-dedans ? »

Son beau Quileute se tenait sur le pas de la douche, nu, magnifique et visiblement très… en forme. Johanna frémit d'enthousiasme, et se décala légèrement. Heureusement, la cabine de douche en faïence sable et ocre était bien plus grande que les dimensions standards, et l'Indien put s'y glisser sans problème.

La jeune femme se lécha les lèvres avec un air gourmand qui n'échappa pas à Matthew.

« Tu as l'air du chat qui va manger le canari… à se demander qui est le loup-garou de nous deux ! »

Sans répondre, Johanna baissa sensiblement le débit d'eau et s'empara du gel-douche qu'elle versa généreusement dans ses mains. Puis elle les fit glisser sur les épaules de son amant, appréciant la rondeur et la dureté de ses muscles, la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Quand il fit mine d'approcher ses propres mains du corps de la jeune femme, elle le repoussa d'une tape.

« Nan, pas touche, c'est chacun son tour ! Laisse-moi profiter de toi… »

Matthew ravala un grognement mais laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Johanna poursuivit ses caresses sur son torse glabre, s'émerveillant de sa puissance, sentant sous ses mains le cœur du loup-garou s'emballer et sa respiration s'accélérer. Arrachant son regard de l'alléchant tableau du corps ruisselant de Matthew, elle leva les yeux vers son visage, pour le voir les mâchoires serrées et les paupières mi-closes, assez ouvertes toutefois pour laisser passer un regard noir de désir.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme reprit ses explorations, descendant plus bas, le long de ses flancs, puis caressa son ventre aux abdominaux saillants. Après une légère hésitation, elle laissa ses mains poursuivre leur chemin plus bas encore, pour finalement se saisir de son sexe tendu.

Il eut un sursaut et elle releva de nouveau la tête, surprise, craignant d'avoir mal agit, mais il la rassura d'un soupir étouffé :

« Oh, Johanna… »

Reprenant donc où elle s'était arrêté, elle le caressa doucement, tendrement, puis sans cesser ses va-et-vient, elle s'approcha assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le torse.

Il en profita pour l'enlacer en passant un bras autour de sa taille et une main dans ses cheveux, mais Johanna le repoussa de nouveau avec un claquement de langue agacée.

« Je vais me fâcher… » gronda-t-elle.

Soumis, il écarta cette fois-ci les bras et les appuya de part et d'autre sur les parois de la douche, prenant sans en avoir conscience une pause des plus … appétissantes.

Avec un grognement d'envie, elle cola à nouveau sa bouche contre son torse, et descendit lentement en l'embrassant, le mordillant et le léchant tour à tour.

Avec un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation, elle poursuivit sa descente, encore, encore, encore…

- - Voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je…- -

…la réaction de Matthew ne laissa place à aucun doute : le gémissement sourd et la tension soudaine de ses muscles prouvaient qu'il appréciait. A la fois ravie et triomphante du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, elle prit bien son temps pour explorer toutes les possibilités que lui offrait cette expérience inédite.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme lui empoigne un peu brusquement les cheveux et lui intime de se relever.

Dès qu'elle fut debout, Matthew l'enlaça férocement, la plaquant contre lui, une main toujours agrippée dans sa crinière. Il lui tira la tête en arrière, lui imposant une position qui lui permettait d'accéder comme il le souhaitait à ses lèvres pour la soumettre à un baiser brutal. Ne pouvant lutter contre la force du loup-garou, elle se retrouva poussée contre la faïence fraîche de la paroi de la douche, lui rendant son baiser, se cambrant un peu plus pour profiter pleinement de leur étreinte.

Il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir passer ses mains sous les fesses de Johanna, et la souleva, facilitant ainsi l'accès qu'il convoitait. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et poussa un soupir étranglé quand il s'enfonça en elle.

La petite voix de la raison, qui s'était faite oublier depuis quelques temps, se félicita que la paroi de la douche soit bâtie en dur et non en Plexiglas, puis elle s'éclipsa discrètement prendre des vacances pour laisser sa propriétaire perdre la tête dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

….

« Ce lit est une véritable catastrophe !… »

Johanna pouffa comme une gamine.

Allongés tous les deux, Matthew sur le dos et Johanna la tête au creux de son épaule, un bras et une jambe enroulés autour de lui, ils se tenaient immobiles, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Attends, j'essaie de bouger le bras ! » chuchota la jeune femme.

Elle leva celui qui entourait le torse de l'Indien, et aussitôt une plainte couinante résonna du sommier. Johanna se remit à pouffer, ce qui augmenta les lamentations du pauvre meuble.

« J'en reviens pas ! murmura Matthew, tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ?

- Je te jure que non ! » ricana-t-elle.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait remarqué que le moindre petit mouvement dans le lit engendrait un concert de grincements, couinements et autres bruits peu discrets. En fait, ils faisaient partis en quelque sorte du décor, et Johanna les avaient purement et simplement occultés. Mais le fait est qu'ils pouvaient à peine respirer sans risquer de réveiller toute la maisonnée.

« Et il aurait pas pu avoir sa chambre à l'autre bout de la maison, ton frangin ! Non, il faut qu'il soit juste à côté ! râla l'Indien.

- C'est celle de mes parents qui est à l'autre bout, te plains pas, tu aurais préféré le contraire ? Et puis, jusqu'à présent c'était plutôt sympa… Jordy et moi on adore mettre nos matelas sur la terrasse l'été, et on squatte souvent la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre quand on veut se retrouver… »

La jeune femme redressa la tête pour regarder instinctivement la mince paroi en bois qui séparait les deux pièces, et le lit protesta.

« Ça, c'est un complot de ta mère ! dit le loup-garou à voix basse mais d'un ton convaincu. Elle a profité qu'on joue à la console de jeux avec ton père et Jordy pour venir saboter le sommier ! »

Ricanements de Johanna :

« Mais non, tu psychotes ! Elle était dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas !

- Elle a pu arriver à l'étage discrètement en grimpant par un des poteaux en bois qui soutiennent votre terrasse ! Je suis sûre qu'elle voulait faire en sorte que le vilain loup-garou ne fasse rien que la morale réprouve à sa précieuse fille !

- Et d'un, ma mère n'a rien d'un singe ou d'un acrobate de cirque, et si elle avait dû venir ici, elle serait passée par l'escalier, comme tout le monde. De deux, je t'assure que ce lit a toujours fait ces bruits là. Je m'y étais habituée, c'est tout. Et de trois, si vraiment complot il y a, il a lamentablement échoué... »

Matthew resta quelques secondes silencieux, avant d'annoncer d'un ton définitif :

« Je prédis qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier leur note d'eau pendant notre séjour, tes parents ! »

Johanna soupira en souriant, se calant encore plus près du jeune homme, dans un bruit de ressorts torturés.

Elle était nue, son T-shirt et son short ayant finalement réintégré l'armoire sans avoir été portés, puisque le corps tout aussi peu vêtu de son loup-garou irradiait une chaleur bien suffisante à son confort. Pour la même raison, ils avaient enlevé la couette et gardé uniquement la housse mauve, qui les couvrait jusqu'à la taille.

Au cœur de cet environnement familier, dans les bras de Matthew, Johanna n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle mit un certain temps à percevoir que son compagnon de lit ne partageait pas tout à fait sa béatitude.

Il lui caressait tendrement le dos et le flanc du bras qui prolongeait l'épaule où elle était installée, et de l'autre jouait avec la main qui reposait sur son torse, mais le gros soupir qu'il poussa la fit se relever sur le coude pour examiner son visage éclairé par la portion de lune qui brillait, blanche et claire dans le ciel de Louisiane. Et elle vit qu'il était contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Rien… répondit-il sans trop de conviction.

- C'est pas cette histoire avec ma mère ? Tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu as dit qu'elle avait saboté…

- Non, non, bien sûr que je plaisantais ! l'interrompit-il avec un petit rire qui fit gémir le lit.

- Alors quoi ? Je le vois bien, qu'il y a un truc qui te chiffonne ! Dis-le moi ! »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, passant sa main dans les cheveux défaits de Johanna, jouant un instant avec ses mèches brunes, une expression de doute sur le visage. A le voir hésiter ainsi, la jeune femme se sentait de moins en moins rassurée, mais fit taire son impatience afin de lui accorder le temps nécessaire pour qu'il accepta de se confier.

Au bout d'un interminable silence, il chuchota d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude :

« Tu es heureuse, ici… »

Comme ce n'était pas vraiment une question, la jeune femme opina en silence, attendant la suite.

« … tu sais, quand ton frère a fait l'imbécile, tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait penser… enfin, j'y pense depuis un moment, en fait… mais….

- Attends, attends, le coupa-t-elle dans son discours un peu embrouillé, tu peux être plus précis, s'il te plaît ? Jordy fait l'imbécile 97 % du temps où il est éveillé, à quel moment de sa journée tu fais référence, exactement ?

- Au moment où, dans la cuisine, il m'a demandé en mariage. »

Pour le coup, Johanna s'assit dans le lit, ramenant dans un geste de pudeur machinale la housse de couette sur ses seins nus. Matthew se redressa à son tour, mais sans prendre la peine de cacher son torse, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent garde aux cris plaintifs du sommier.

La jeune femme le dévisagea en silence, le ventre noué d'une émotion brûlante. Elle voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres, et elle resta ainsi, bouche ouverte, essayant désespérément d'articuler un mot.

Ce fut donc Matthew qui poursuivit :

« Tu sais déjà que je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie sans toi, Johanna. Le mariage, après tout, ce n'est qu'une… formalité ! Mais on est un peu vieux jeu, dans ma famille… et pour cause ! Ils sont pratiquement tous nés le siècle dernier ! Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très envie de t'épouser. De pouvoir dire que tu es « ma femme », et que je suis « ton mari ». Tu dois trouver ça complètement débile, hein ? Désolé, ça doit être mon côté loup-garou, l'instinct de propriété, toutes ces conneries… »

Johanna aurait bien aimé en placer une, mais il semblait intarissable :

« Seulement, voilà, quand tu es ici, chez toi, je vois bien comme tu rayonnes de bonheur, tu ressembles à une gamine au matin de Noël, et je me dis que tu n'es peut-être pas prête pour tout abandonner et partir faire ta vie avec moi… parce que je ne veux pas te l'imposer, je m'y refuse catégoriquement, mais d'un autre côté ma place est parmi les miens, à la Push… et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le courage de partir en te laissant là, j'en suis malade, je… »

_Bon, apparemment, il est parti pour faire les questions et les réponses jusqu'à demain matin…_

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, puis, les rabaissant, fit l'unique chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour parvenir à couper Matthew dans son délire, et qui avait déjà fait ses preuves : elle lui prit le visage et l'embrassa. Il la laissa faire mais ne répondit pas à son baiser comme il le faisait d'habitude, et quand elle se recula, elle constata qu'il avait gardé les yeux bien ouverts, et qu'il n'était toujours pas apaisé. Mais, peu importait, l'objectif était atteint : il se taisait.

« Je crois qu'il y a un détail qui t'a visiblement échappé dans l'imprégnation, mon chéri, dit-elle tout bas. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, hein, c'est nouveau, pour toi, tout ça ! Et puis tu n'as comme référence qu'une bande de crétins sans cervelle qui partagent en pensées leurs ébats nocturnes et fantasment à mort sur les nuits qu'ils passent les uns et les autres avec leur moitié ! Ce qui ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de neurones disponibles pour écouter un peu ce qu'elles ont à dire, les moitiés en question, j'en conviens… donc, si tu avais été un peu plus attentif aux discours des imprégnées, tu saurais qu'on appartient corps et âme à notre loup-garou. Si on me l'avait dit avant de te connaître, ça aurait pu sonner comme une malédiction, mais le fait est que je ne peux pas non plus vivre sans toi…Là ou tu vivras, je serais près de toi, même si c'est dans ta réserve pluvieuse au milieu de types pour qui la moindre de mes zones érogènes n'aura plus aucun mystère… alors maintenant, fais-moi plaisir, et pose ta question ! »

L'expression de Matthew changea radicalement : de torturé, il devint radieux, puis grave. Sans se soucier de sa nudité, il se leva, faisant gémir de soulagement le sommier au passage, fit le tour du lit et s'agenouilla devant Johanna, qui était restée assise, les poings serrés sur la housse qui couvrait sa poitrine, les yeux un peu humides, et la respiration chaotique.

Il lui prit doucement une main, et lui dit d'une voix ferme mais vibrante :

« Johanna, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Et avant que la jeune femme, la gorge nouée, eut le temps de répondre, ils entendirent une voix s'élever de la chambre mitoyenne :

« Eh ! J'ai demandé en premier ! ! ! »

Johanna s'étrangla de rage et hurla :

« LA FERME ! »

Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard intense de Matthew, à nouveau émue comme si aucune interruption intempestive ne l'avait troublée, elle murmura le mot qu'il attendait :

« Oui… ! »

Le jeune homme eut d'abord un sourire extatique, puis sembla particulièrement horrifié, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Surprise et inquiète, Johanna lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Oh mon Dieu, quel crétin je fais !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-elle presque, de plus en plus paniquée.

- J'avais pas du tout prévu de te le demander ce soir, ni même durant notre séjour ici ! J'ai pas de bague ! ! ! »

Devant l'air égaré de Matthew, en tenu d'Adam, qui regardait son corps nu comme s'il pouvait faire apparaître un smoking pourvu d'une poche où aurait pu se nicher un écrin, Johanna éclata de rire.

« Laisse tomber la bague, viens donc plutôt honorer ta future épouse, c'est une décision qui se doit d'être fêtée… »

Et disant cela, elle lui prit un bras et le tira vers elle. Encore un peu distrait par ses préoccupations, il s'allongea sur elle et la laissa l'embrasser. Mais bien vite il répondit à son baiser, avant de relever la tête, s'attirant une plainte de la future Mme Black :

« Hé ? !

- Attends, avec ton épouvantable lit, on va faire un boucan d'enfer ! Tu ne préfères pas aller dans la salle de bain, ou bien par terre ?

- Par terre ? T'es malade ? Et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai déjà expérimenté la chose avec ton foutu grand-père télépathe dans les environs. Mes parents sont trop loin pour entendre quoique ce soit. Il n'y a que mon débile de frère qui pourra en profiter, et je vais considérer ça comme un entraînement pour ma future vie à la réserve. Ça lui fera les pieds, à cet abruti, s'il pouvait ne pas en fermer l'œil de la nuit, ça lui apprendrait à moins faire le malin et il arrêterait peut-être de m'emmerder ! »


	38. Chapter 38 QUAND HARRY RENCONTRE MATTHEW

**Messages persos !**

**Lily01, à nous deux ! -D  
Pour commencer, merci pour tes deux reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de faire partager ce qu'on pense de l'histoire ! Voilà, ça, c'est fait .  
Passons au plus sérieux : tes doléances.  
D'abord, le côté « guimauve » de la relation Jo-Matt. * soupir *. Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, parce que dans « la vrai vie », je suis à peu près autant romantique qu'un couché de soleil sur une plage où toute une armée de poissons crevés se serait échouée. Depuis 2 jours. Avec le nuage de mouettes qui viennent les bouffer, en commençant par les yeux, et qui poussent leurs petits cris perçants qui vrillent les tympans.  
Est-ce que ça te donne une idée ? Oui ? OK.  
Par contre, quand je me plonge dans un film-un livre-une fic, virage à 180°, j'ai le cœur qui s'affole, l'œil humide et le sourire niais. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça ! Et en l'occurrence, l'Imprégnation, avec un grand « I », ben, effectivement, dans mon esprit, c'est ZE truc romantique. Alors, oui, c'est un peu violon entre mes héros. Même si dans un prochain chap, Matt menace sa chérie de douche froide parce qu'elle va un peu lui taper sur les nerfs…  
mais d'abord, maintenant que j'y pense ( figure de style, j'y ai pensé dès que j'ai lu ta review, en fait, mais ça fait plus classe comme ça !), toi, là, oui, regarde pas derrière, c'est à toi que je m'adresse, si tu traînes sur des fics de Twilight, c'est que tu as lu les bouquins, non ? Et, franchement, côté guimauve, c'est assez bien fourni, pas vrai ? Houououou, t'es une indécrottable fleur bleue qui s'assume paaaas, en fait !^^ D'ailleurs, j'ai une doléance, aussi : tu signes en « anonyme », et pourtant tu écris, donc tu dois sûrement être inscrite sur ce site, non ? J'aimerai bien pouvoir te répondre immédiatement, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu m'inspires ! -D  
Pour ta deuxième remarque tout aussi pertinente au sujet des derniers chap qui sont en fait des moments transitoires de l'histoire, tu n'es pas la première à noter le côté « il se passe pas grand chose. » La grande Arwen m'en a déjà fait la remarque. ( et pas d'bol pour elle, elle a acceptée d'être bêta !) Hélas, ça n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, j'avoue. J'ai du mal à concentrer les réactions des persos secondaires en quelques phrases face à ce que l'héroïne leur ramène. Par exemple, pour Harry, ça va prendre deux chaps. Après, faut monter une opération commando en Italie, ce qui va pas se faire tout seul non plus ( le titre d'un prochain chap, c'est « Pour tuer le temps », ça te donne une idée du rythme que va prendre l'histoire…). Donc, Lily, tu as le droit de déserter la fic quelques semaines, histoire de revenir quand on cassera du vampire italien ! Là, devrait y en avoir, du pep's ! :-D**

**Ah, et bonnes vacances ! ( je dis ça mais j'en pense pas un mot… je déteste les gens qui sont en vacances alors que moi je bosse… pfff…* sauf toi, Butterfly, bien évidemment ! *)**

CHAP 38 QUAND HARRY RENCONTRE MATTHEW

Johanna jeta un œil évaluateur sur le ciel vierge de tout nuage et sortit de son placard un jean bleu marine, un haut sans manche blanc et une veste courte rayée dans les mêmes tons. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, et contempla le résultat dans la glace en pied.

Satisfaite, elle se fit un clin d'œil et sortit de sa chambre pour entrer en trombe et sans frapper dans celle de son frère adoré.

« Saluuuuut ! ! ! » claironna-t-elle, indifférente au mugissement sourd de Jordy qui se retourna dans son lit en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de le lui arracher des mains, mais il s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle abandonna la lutte. Changeant de tactique, elle se jeta à califourchon sur la masse informe empêtrée dans le drap, attaque ponctuée par un grognement surpris et essoufflé de sa victime. Se penchant en avant, elle souleva juste assez l'oreiller pour que son frère entende sa mise en garde :

« Si tu dis un mot au sujet du mariage, tu peux dire adieu à ton super PC de la mort qui tue. Et je t'arracherai les yeux en bonus. C'est imprimé ?

- Grumph…

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Sinon, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en se redressant. On t'a pas trop dérangé ? »

Elle se poussa pour permettre à Jordy de rouler sur le dos, et il lâcha l'oreiller pour regarder sa sœur, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et les cheveux en pétard.

« Non, ça a été. Mon film a duré plus longtemps que votre partie de jambe en l'air… » dit-il en montrant de la tête l'ordinateur portable posé à même le sol à côté de la table de chevet. Les oreillettes y étaient encore reliées.

_- - Zut ! - - _

De toute manière, il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à être déçue : le plan machiavélique de Johanna avait tourné court quand elle avait été littéralement prise de fou rire aux lamentations de son lit qui ponctuaient en cadence chaque va-et-vient de Matthew. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient mis le matelas à même le sol, pour se rendre compte qu'un parquet en bois, ce n'était pas non plus le rêve pour ce genre de gymnastique, puisque pour le coup c'étaient tous les meubles qui accompagnaient le rythme des deux amants. Ils avaient finalement trouvé refuge dans la bonne vieille douche.

Après un dernier coup de poing dans l'oreiller sous lequel Jordy s'était à nouveau caché, Johanna le laissa émerger et partit rejoindre Matthew qui était déjà descendu en quête de petit déjeuner.

Le temps était assez doux pour le prendre en terrasse, et elle trouva l'Indien attablé dehors, encadré par Louis et Gabrielle, devant une assiette d'œufs et jambon grillés.

« Salut, tout le monde ! lança Johanna en s'installant en face de Matthew.

- Bonjour, Jo ! lui répondit Louis, tandis que son épouse se penchait pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue. On se demandait quel serait votre programme, aujourd'hui, à part votre visite à Harry…

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit la jeune femme en se servant du jambon mais en délaissant les œufs. Si on a le temps, on ira peut-être se balader dans le jardin botanique, mais je pense faire du tourisme à la Nouvelle Orléans, plutôt… »

En réalité, ils se contenteraient d'un aller-retour à Bâton Rouge, discrètement, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

« Il faudra amener Matthew à ce fameux resto qui s'est ouvert l'année dernière, tu sais, dans le vieux quartier cajun, dit Gabrielle en se levant. Quelqu'un veut du jus de fruit ? »

Une fois son épouse partie, Louis se pencha légèrement en avant et parla tout bas :

« J'ai eu Harry au téléphone ce matin. Il est remonté comme un alligator à qui on aurait offert un sac à main… il n'est vraiment pas au courant pour … heu… votre particularité, Matthew ?

- Non, à part si Johanna a vendu la mèche…

- Hé, j'ai promis de ne rien lui dire ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. J'ai peut-être pas mal de défauts, mais je tiens mes promesses !

- Je sais, ma chérie ! Je disais ça pour te taquiner ! »

Louis les regarda tour à tour en soupirant, puis s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise.

« Eh bien, à mon avis, ça ne va pas être triste, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je pense que vous aller avoir droit à du Harry en très très grande forme !

- Merci de ne pas me gâcher mon petit déjeuner, papa… » grommela Johanna.

L'appréhension qu'elle était parvenue à tenir à distance jusqu'alors prit gentiment place au creux de son estomac. Elle jeta un œil en biais à Matthew, et constata qu'il arborait un visage impassible. Trop impassible : elle commençait à le connaître, il ne devait pas être si serein que ça.

Le retour de Gabrielle armée d'un pichet de jus d'orange fraîchement pressées changea le cours de la conversation, au grand soulagement de Johanna.

…

« Prêt ? » souffla Johanna avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment trapu et vieillot qui abritait la Brigade des Affaires Particulières de Bâton Rouge.

Matthew eut un petit rictus en hochant brièvement la tête, mais ses lunettes de soleil masquaient en grande partie son expression, empêchant la jeune femme de savoir avec certitude s'il était nerveux ou pas. En ce qui la concernait, son ventre faisait des loopings et sa bouche avait tendance à vouloir rétrécir comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall en se tenant par la main et se dirigèrent vers l'employée, une Noire athlétique d'une trentaine d'année, qui attendait derrière un comptoir vitrifié et les regardait approcher d'un regard neutre.

« Salut, Michelle, dit Johanna quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, je dois aller voir Harry, il m'attend…

- Oui, je suis au courant », répondit la femme en lui souriant brièvement, avant de reporter son attention sur Matthew qui ôtait ses lunettes de soleil en regardant autour de lui avec intérêt.

La dénommée Michelle prit quelques secondes de plus pour approfondir son examen de l'Indien, qu'elle cessa juste avant de paraître franchement impolie.

« Si vous voulez bien mettre votre main sur le scan… » dit-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête l'appareil sur leur droite.

Lui offrant son plus beau sourire, celui qui dévoilait ses dents parfaites et illuminait son visage, Matthew se prêta volontiers à l'examen d'identité. La policière jeta un œil sur son écran de contrôle, et au bout de quelques secondes un badge se matérialisa dans un petit appareil sur sa gauche. La policière le mit dans un tiroir qui glissait sous la vitre blindée, prit un badge similaire sur son bureau qu'elle y posa de même, avant de repousser le tout vers les visiteurs.

« Merci » murmura Johanna en les prenant, mortifiée d'entendre sa voix étranglée par l'appréhension.

Michelle se fendit d'un sourire presque compatissant et débloqua la porte qui leur permettait d'accéder aux bureaux. Le regard appréciateur qu'elle lança furtivement au postérieur du jeune homme quand il passa le seuil n'échappa pas à Johanna. Si elle ne se trompait pas, toute la gente féminine de la brigade allait recevoir la photo de Matthew sur leur boîte mail bien avant qu'ils aient atteint le bureau de Harry.

Le couple s'avança dans un long couloir d'une couleur claire indéfinissable, entre le beige fatigué et le sable un tantinet crasseux, qui semblait être la marque de fabrique des lieux administratifs de la Louisiane.

Une fois son badge accroché, Johanna reprit la main de Matthew, qui se rendit alors compte de son degré de nervosité.

« Mais… c'est pas vrai ! chuchota-t-il. Tu trembles ? »

Exaspérée, la jeune femme souffla entre ses dents.

« C'est pathétique, dit-elle d'un ton sourd, furieuse contre elle-même. J'ai réussi plus ou moins à contrôler ma peur quand j'ai fait la connaissance de ta famille de suceurs de sang, et là, pas moyen, je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »

Johanna ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air à la fois amusé et un peu gêné du loup-garou, mais lui jeta un regard interrogateur quand il toussota dans son poing serré pour cacher son sourire.

« Un commentaire, M. Wolf ? dit-elle ironiquement en donnant une pichenette au badge qu'il avait accroché à son t-shirt ivoire qui le moulait comme une seconde peau.

- Heu… ton self-control au Canada était en grande partie le résultat des efforts de Jasper… »

La jeune femme leva les sourcils, plutôt étonnée. Elle ne se souvenait pas que le vampire ait fait plus « d'efforts » que les autres pour la mettre à l'aise.

« Tu peux développer ? dit-elle, un rien sarcastique.

- Jasper a le don de pouvoir manipuler les émotions. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a mis tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre pour que tu … gères la situation au mieux… »

Johanna pila net dans le couloir, obligeant Matthew qu'elle tenait toujours par la main à faire de même. Lui faisant face, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? Il a… il a… mais de quel droit… ? Alors, ça ! Non mais quel… ! »

La jeune femme était tellement abasourdie et vexée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir une phrase.

Et de voir le sourire de l'Indien s'élargir ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

« Et toi, espèce de grand guignol, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

- Ben… tu avais l'air si contente de toi… j'ai pas voulu te gâcher ton plaisir… »

Mortifiée, Johanna se souvint qu'effectivement, elle avait mis sa maîtrise de soi sur le compte de ses propres capacités à contrôler sa peur, qu'elle en avait été même plutôt fière, et comprit qu'une seule personne avait pu lire en elle et vendre la mèche à son loup-garou de petit fils.

_- - Dès qu'on sort d'ici, je vais m'acheter un pieu. Joli et bien pointu. Rien à foutre que soi-disant ça ne marche pas, je suis sûre qu'avec suffisamment de motivation, j'arriverai à quelque chose ! - - _

Elle se remit en marche à grandes enjambées furieuses, sans un mot, tirant Matthew derrière elle comme un bateau l'aurait fait d'un skieur nautique.

Quand elle frappa à la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour l'ouvrir brusquement et loupa Samantha d'un demi-centimètre. La médium recula dans un sursaut et dévisagea son amie en s'exclamant :

« Et bien, t'es remontée à bloc ! Denser n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Un peu honteuse d'avoir été à deux doigts de flanquer la porte dans la figure de sa meilleure amie, Johanna prit un air contrit :

« Oh, pardon, Sam ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ! »

Samantha balaya d'un vague geste de la main les excuses de la jeune femme, en reportant toute son attention sur celui qui l'accompagnait.

« Bonjououour, claironna-t-elle en souriant largement, tendant la main vers le Quileute. Je suis Samantha, la meilleure amie de Jo ! »

Du haut des son mètre soixante cinq, elle paraissait minuscule en comparaison de l'immense Indien. Il prit la petite menotte de la médium dans sa grosse patte et lui répondit :

« J'avais deviné… et moi je suis Matthew, le… »

Il s'interrompit pour lancer un regard en coin à Johanna, se demandant visiblement comment se qualifier : petit ami ? Amant ?…fiancé ?

« Le « pas touche, je l'ai vu la première ! » » trancha sa compagne d'un ton catégorique en ôtant la main de Sam de celle du loup-garou pour attirer la gothique contre elle.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent sur les joues avec la joie manifeste de deux personnes s'appréciant et ne s'étant pas vues depuis longtemps. Quand elles se reculèrent, Johanna l'interrogea du regard, et Samantha secoua imperceptiblement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Allez, suivez-moi, il y a un lion en cage qui fait les cent pas depuis ce matin et qui meurt d'envie de vous voir ! » dit la medium avec un clin d'œil.

Respirant à fond, Johanna prit la main de Matthew et suivit son amie avec le même entrain que si elle la conduisait à l'échafaud.

Le bureau de Harry se trouvait dans un coin de l'immense pièce encombrée et fourmillante où travaillaient une douzaine de personnes, allant de la petite vingtaine jusqu'à un âge proche de la retraite. Des hommes, des femmes, des Blancs, des Noirs, deux Asiatiques, et tous adressèrent un salut de la tête ou de la main à Johanna. Certains, en majorité les femmes, accompagnaient leur salut d'un sourire de connivence en laissant leur regard dériver sur Matthew. Mais Johanna leur répondit distraitement, encore sous l'humiliation de s'être faite manipulée lors de son séjour canadien.

De ce fait, quand elle entra à la suite de Sam dans le bureau de Harry, qui était isolé du reste de la pièce par des cloisons en bois surmontées de grande vitre à mi hauteur, et protégé des regards par les stores baissés, la jeune femme n'était plus aussi nerveuse que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais quand elle croisa le regard bleu glacial de maître des lieux, son cœur eut un raté.

_- - Merde. Va falloir jouer serré. - -_

« Les voilà, patron. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » dit Sam, et son ton paraissait un peu forcé, comme si la tension qui régnait entre les occupants de la pièce la rendait fébrile.

« Non, ça ira. Tu peux nous laisser. »

Après un dernier regard d'encouragement pour son amie, la médium sortit et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Tenant toujours la main de Matthew dans la sienne, Johanna l'entraîna vers les deux sièges disposés en face du bureau de l'inspecteur et s'installa dans l'un d'entre eux.

« Salut, Harry », dit-elle simplement, tandis que le loup-garou dont elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée la main s'asseyait silencieusement à côté d'elle.

Harry, installé au fond de son fauteuil, le dos appuyé sur le dossier, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et les mains jointes, les deux index tapotant ses lèvres pincées, la salua légèrement de la tête sans prononcer un mot. Puis son regard se porta sur l'Indien, qui le soutint calmement, noir de nuit contre bleu arctique.

« Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, dit Johanna d'une voix qu'elle aurait aimée plus ferme, mais étant données les circonstances, on va le refaire : Harry, je te présente Matthew Black. Matthew, voilà l'inspecteur de Louisiane Harry Denser. »

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et tendit la main vers l'inspecteur par dessus le bureau. Johanna retint son souffle quand elle vit ce dernier hésiter, pour enfin la serrer. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu vu le silence assourdissant de la pièce. Harry lui lança un regard sévère :

« Respire, Jo, on va essayer de se comporter comme des gens civilisés ! dit l'inspecteur d'un ton bourru. Matthew Black, donc. Et Wolf, vous le sortiez d'où ?

- Du même endroit que « Prechett », à mon avis… » répondit le loup-garou d'un ton égal.

Johanna le regarda sans comprendre, et Harry éclaira sa lanterne, sans quitter le jeune homme du regard :

« C'est sous ce nom que je m'étais présenté au restaurant, à Seattle… »

Matthew se permit un petit sourire ironique.

_- - Ouh là là … ça commence bien… je vais peut-être prétexter une envie pressante pour les laisser tous les deux, moi…- -_

Mais Harry avorta le plan diabolique de Johanna pour se sortir de ce pétrin quand il quitta finalement le Quileute des yeux pour porter toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle se raidit imperceptiblement et sentit Matthew lui serrer doucement la main.

« Alors, dit l'inspecteur d'une voix faussement courtoise, qu'est-ce que ton frère et toi avez découvert ?

- … Eh bien… hum… les actionnaires de la LG ne sont effectivement pas humains… » commença Johanna en bafouillant un peu.

Harry dévisagea de nouveau Matthew, en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Johanna lui avait toujours envié cette expression : elle-même en était incapable, même après s'être entraînée devant un miroir maintes et maintes fois.

Comme le jeune homme restait imperturbable, Harry consentit à demander :

« Vous êtes vous-même actionnaire de cette entreprise, non ?

- Tout à fait, répondit l'Indien en souriant largement.

- Et vous n'êtes pas humain ?

- Disons que je le suis plus que la plupart des autres membres de ma famille…

- Mais ça m'a l'air vraiment passionnant, dites-moi ! » dit l'inspecteur d'un ton caustique.

Johanna les regardait tour à tour, avec l'impression de revivre les échanges entre Edward et Jacob, mais hélas sans l'amitié sous-jacente. Elle sentit une exaspération familière monter tout doucement, et décida d'immédiatement couper court à leur dialogue avant de devenir franchement désagréable :

« Bon, vous me fatiguez déjà, tous les deux ! Harry, Matthew est un loup-garou. Enfin, en grande partie, parce que sa mère, elle, est à demi vampire. »

_- - Ben voilà, c'est dit ! C'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! - -_

Harry perdit enfin son expression neutre pour regarder Johanna avec une consternation qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. Quand son regard se reporta sur Matthew, ce dernier haussa légèrement les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« … vous me faites marcher… finit-il par articuler avec circonspection.

- Pas du tout ! » répondit Johanna, qui reprenait petit à petit un peu d'assurance. Elle lâcha la main de Matthew et poursuivit : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parais si surpris, ton informateur t'avait bien parlé de vampires, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est déjà pas facile à avaler, alors si tu me colles en plus un… loup-garou ? »

Il fit une pause, et reprit :

« OK, elles sont où, les caméras ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Johanna nous espionner, si vous n'y croyez pas ? » demanda alors Matthew.

Harry lui lança son regard le plus glacial et répondit d'un ton tout aussi chaleureux :

« Parce que je pensais plutôt qu'on allait tomber sur une bande de dégénérés adeptes du satanisme, qui pousseraient même le délire à boire du sang humain, pourquoi pas, mais l'hypothèse de vrais vampires, je n'y croyais qu'à moitié! Surtout après vous avoir vus débarquer, vous et votre… heu… cousine, au restaurant !

- En fait, ce n'est pas ma cousine, c'est ma mère…

- … votre… mère ? »

Matthew se régalait visiblement. Johanna se demandait si le loup-garou ne faisait pas payer à Harry l'attitude négative que Louis et Gabrielle avaient eu à l'annonce de ses petites particularités. La jeune femme décida de voler au secours de son ami :

« Oui, c'est elle, la demi vampire… »

L'inspecteur la dévisagea un moment, avec la tête de celui qui souffre d'un ulcère carabiné, puis se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Monsieur Black, j'aimerai m'entretenir seul avec Johanna un petit moment », dit-il d'une voix neutre qui n'allait pas du tout avec son visage crispé. Il se leva de son fauteuil en faisant signe au Quileute de le suivre. Matthew fronça les sourcils, mais la jeune femme lui mit la main sur le bras en hochant légèrement la tête.

« Tu es sûre ? dit-il tout bas, presque dans un grondement.

- Oui. Ça sera plus simple. »

Le loup-garou déplia ses deux mètres en souplesse, se redressa devant Harry et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'inspecteur, dans une attitude de domination flagrante, fort des quelques centimètres qui l'avantageaient.

« Je vous conseille d'y aller doucement, dit-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante. Elle n'est coupable de rien dans cette histoire. »

Si Harry fut impressionné, il n'en laissa rien paraître :

« Mon gars, j'avais le droit de la coller au coin ou de la priver de télé avant que vous ne soyez en âge d'avoir le permis de conduire. Je ne vous ai pas attendu pour savoir comment me comporter avec elle, et je vous assure qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour gérer nos conflits… parce que finalement, ce n'est pas moi, le grand méchant loup dans l'histoire, à ce qu'il paraît ! »


	39. Chapter 39 ILS DEVRAIENT ECRIRE UN BOUQU

CHAP 39 ILS DEVRAIENT ECRIRE UN BOUQUIN !

Harry referma doucement la porte derrière Matthew, confié aux bons soins d'une Samantha visiblement ravie. Puis il se retourna vers Johanna, et elle fut surprise de le voir légèrement sourire.

« Un peu surprotecteur, ton ami, non ? dit-il en regagnant nonchalamment son fauteuil.

- Pas plus qu'un certain inspecteur de Louisiane qui a promis de lui faire la peau s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit au Canada…

- … très juste ! »

Il resta un moment à la dévisager en silence, mais la jeune femme aurait juré que la tension dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant l'avait quittée, pour faire place à …autre chose, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

« Il est au courant que tu as les moyens de te défendre toute seule ? questionna Harry.

- Oui. La première fois que Jordy et moi on est tombés sur sa meute, en allant à la réserve, on a un peu paniqué, et j'ai envoyé quatre loups-garous au tapis. Sur cinq.

- Comment ça, quatre sur cinq ?

- Mon don n'a aucun effet sur Matthew…

- Quoi ?

- L'énergie que j'envoie se disperse devant lui. D'ailleurs tous ceux qui se trouvent derrière sont protégés aussi, du coup. »

Encore une fois, Harry ouvrait de grands yeux effarés.

« … et tu t'en es rendu compte quand …

- Quand lui et sa clique nous ont foncés dessus, oui ! l'interrompit Johanna.

- Tu as dû avoir la peur de ta vie !

- La deuxième peur de ma vie, en fait… »

L'inspecteur pinça furtivement les lèvres et poursuivit :

« Et comment tu expliques ça ? Qu'il soit insensible à ton pouvoir ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop… » éluda la jeune femme.

Harry mettait le doigt sur le seul sujet où Carlisle avait été intraitable : il avait fait promettre à Johanna de taire les capacités de sa famille, hormis celle de Matthew. Elle ne pouvait donc pas expliquer que le loup-garou tenait cette particularité de sa grand-mère vampire. Quand Johanna avait objecté qu'elle serait bien obligée de mettre au courant l'inspecteur des pouvoirs que possédaient les Volturi, le doyen des Cullen n'avait pas voulu en démordre… sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« C'est peut-être dû à l'Imprégnation… poursuivit la jeune femme.

- L'imprégnation ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? »

Johanna commençait à avoir l'habitude, et c'est avec une certaine assurance qu'elle expliqua à un Harry visiblement abasourdi le concept de l'âme sœur des loups-garous.

« Carrément ! souffla l'inspecteur. Et… excuse-moi de poser cette question, mais tu me connais, je vois le mal partout : tu… y crois ? Je veux dire, c'est magnifique, hein, et je n'aurais pas pu te souhaiter mieux… et au beau milieu de cette histoire de vampires et de loups-garous, ce n'est pas ce qui apparaît le plus bizarre, quand on y réfléchit bien, mais… ça te touche directement, tu n'as peut-être pas le recul nécessaire pour… heu… enfin tu vois… tu es sûre de ce truc ? Sûre de lui ?

- Harry, toi aussi, tu me connais ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai avalé cette histoire facilement ? »

L'inspecteur poussa un « Ha ! » plein d'ironie, accompagné d'un sourire qui ne l'était pas moins, et répliqua :

« Je te rappelle que le coup du « allez, Harry, tu me connais ! », tu me l'a déjà fait à Seattle ! Attends, si je me souviens bien, ça donnait ça : (il prit un ton haut perché) « Quoi ? Moi, aller me jeter dans les bras du type que tu soupçonnes d'être de mèche avec des vampires ? Ha, ha, n'importe quoi ! ». Et vous êtes devenus amants combien de jours après ? Cinq ? Six ? »

Johanna sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Hé ! J'ai tenu presque deux semaines, je te signale ! se défendit-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle était capable.

- Ce qui ne change pas grand chose, en l'occurrence : tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec un « tu me connais, je ne vais pas me laisser embobiner par un loup-garou à la langue bien pendue ». Il va me falloir autre chose pour convaincre mon côté midinette, qui ne demande qu'à fondre en entendant ce genre d'histoire d'amour absolue, que ta certitude de sa bonne foi. Dois-je t'avouer, Jo, que je doute de ton impartialité sur le sujet ?…

- Comment ça ?

- Quand tu le regardes, tu le dévores littéralement des yeux. C'en est presque indécent. »

Les joues de la jeune femme chauffèrent de plus belle.

« Et c'est pareil en ce qui le concerne. Sauf que lui, je ne le connais pas. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être un excellent acteur… sans vouloir t'offenser !

- Aucun problème, marmonna Johanna. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à y croire ! » concéda-t-elle.

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait convaincre son ami. Hélas, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit… enfin, rien qui ne soit pas horriblement intime.

Harry attendait, silencieux et impassible, quand la solution jaillit tout à coup dans l'esprit de la jeune femme :

« Mon agression ! s'exclama-t-elle, et l'inspecteur eut un mouvement de surprise.

- Quoi, ton agression ?

- Tu as bien fait disparaître tout ce qui concernait cette affaire ?

- Heu… oui…

- Et bien Matthew est au courant. Enfin, pas exactement au courant, mais il savait qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ce jour là !

- Hein ? Comment ça ? »

La jeune femme répéta ce que lui avait raconté Matthew sur l'île des Bonnet, et vit que l'inspecteur était de plus en plus dubitatif au fur et à mesure de son explication.

« On nage vraiment en plein délire… murmura Harry. J'ai du mal à tout suivre… »

Il soupira, se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil et lança d'un ton péremptoire :

« Bon allez, maintenant, raconte-moi tout, mais en commençant depuis le début. »

Alors Johanna raconta.

Elle lui expliqua les découvertes de Jordy, et les hypothèses qu'ils avaient échafaudées.  
( « Je reconnais bien là l'imagination débordante de ton frère ! » )

Elle lui parla de leur expédition dans la réserve quileute, de leur rencontre avec les loups géants, et de quelle manière elle avait compris leur véritable nature.  
( « Ah, parce qu'en plus ils se transforment en loups GEANTS ? Des loups géants que tu ne pouvaient pas arrêter ? J'imagine le tableau ! »)

Elle poursuivit avec l'embuscade tendue par les deux femmes vampires sur le chemin du retour, et enchaîna avec le combat mortel entre elles et les loups-garous venus au secours des deux humains.

A ce moment du récit, Harry avait les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction.

« Ça a dû être quelque chose… murmura-t-il.

- Comme tu dis. Rien que d'y repenser, j'en ai encore la chair de poule !

- Ton Matthew, il était parmi les loups-garous qui vous ont sauvés ?

- Tu penses bien que oui. Lui, son père et un de leurs amis.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et bien, quand il s'est rendu compte que son secret n'en était plus un, il m'a tout raconté. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. »

Alors Johanna enchaîna avec la vendetta entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Elle informa Harry qu'il avait été probablement mis sur la piste de la famille de Matthew par les Italiens, qui comptaient sur lui pour les débusquer. La jeune femme précisa qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur les perspectives d'avenir plutôt restreintes de Harry et de toutes les personnes au courant de cette affaire dès la mission accomplie. Elle précisa que dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur les vampires « végétariens », les Volturi n'hésitaient pas à monter des armées de jeunes vampires au prix de nombreuses vies humaines, qu'ils employaient comme chair à canon.

Bref, elle s'appliqua à dépeindre les ennemis de la famille Cullen sous leurs aspects les plus révoltants, et à voir la mine de Harry qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de ses explications, elle pensait avoir plutôt réussi.

« Ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup, dit l'inspecteur une fois que Johanna eut terminé. Des vampires, des loups-garous… Jordy devait être intenable !

- Pire que ça ! »

Ils se sourirent, et dans les yeux bleus de Harry ne restait plus aucune trace de la froideur dont il avait fait preuve à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

« Et tu es donc partie rendre visite à une famille de vampires ?

- Oui, et pas la peine de te lancer dans des reproches à n'en plus finir, j'ai déjà eu le couplet avec mes parents. Maman, surtout.

- … je veux bien te croire… »

Harry secoua la tête en claquant de la langue, mais n'insista pas.

« Louis a l'air de l'apprécier, ton « petit » ami , poursuivit l'inspecteur en accentuant ironiquement le « petit » . Ce qui, en soit, n'est déjà pas banal, pour un père. Lui et ta mère sont donc au courant ?

- Oui. Les loups-garous, les vampires végétariens, ça, je le leur ai dit. Par contre, ils ne savent rien pour les Volturi.

- Ah bon ? Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Je viens de te dire qu'ils ont failli péter un câble quand je leur ai appris que j'avais passé des vacances chez des vampires, même si je ne risquais rien, alors j'ai préféré laisser tomber la partie avec les méchants …

- Je vois. »

Harry resta un moment silencieux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je résume : d'un côté, des Indiens qui se transforment en loups, alliés à des vampires à la diète. De l'autre, des descendants de Dracula dans la plus pure tradition des monstres hollywoodiens, qui m'ont pris pour un garçon de course…

- Moi, j'avais pris comme analogie un chien de chasse…

- Un chien de chasse, oui, l'image est encore meilleure. D'accord. Ça dure depuis longtemps, leur petit jeu ?

- Assez, oui… c'est pour cette raison qu'en désespoir de cause les Cullen se sont exilés dans un coin perdu du Canada.

- En laissant leurs petits copains poilus se débrouiller du côté de Seattle ?

- …heu… oui.

- Sympa de leur part… »

Johanna ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

« Et si tu m'en disais plus sur le pedigree de ton loup-garou personnel ? » demanda l'inspecteur.

La jeune femme sourit en entendant son ami qualifier ainsi Matthew. Il semblait finalement avoir admis l'Imprégnation. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour raconter la saga familiale du Quileute, devant un Harry tour à tour stupéfait, amusé, parfois songeur, souvent effaré.

« Ils n'ont jamais pensé à écrire un bouquin ? conclut-il ironiquement quand Johanna eut fait le tour. Ils devraient ! Y a matière à faire une trilogie, au moins ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se feraient un fric fou !

- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé ! dit Johanna en riant. Sauf que c'est pas possible, parce que : « personne ne doit être au courant de tout ça »… », dit-elle en imitant les inflexions distinguées de Carlisle.

Une fois encore, ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

Puis, le silence s'éternisant, la jeune femme posa LA question :

« Alors… tu comptes faire quoi ? »

Aussitôt, Harry recouvra son sérieux.

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais trop rien… si ces vampires opéraient depuis le continent américain, on pourrait envisager certains trucs, mais l'Italie… »

Johanna s'appliqua à garder un visage neutre, mais son cœur se serra.

« Et toi, Jo, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me lance au beau milieu d'une guerre entre monstres de film d'horreur ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Parce que finalement, en quoi suis-je concerné ?

- Ils tuent des Américains pour en faire des vampires, je te le rappelle !

- Oui… c'est vrai…

- Et ils t'ont utilisé en prévoyant de t'éliminer ensuite !

- Possible… »

Comme la jeune femme s'interrompait, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, Harry demanda doucement :

« Et maintenant, si tu me disais la vrai raison ? »

Lentement, Johanna desserra ses mains qu'elle avait inconsciemment crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, et inspira calmement, avant de répondre d'une voix posée :

« Moi, ça me concerne, Harry. Ça me concerne parce qu'ils s'en prennent à Matthew, et que je ne les laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- Attends, tu veux le protéger, lui ? Toi, la petite humaine, tu veux défendre le loup-garou ? dit l'inspecteur, semblant sincèrement stupéfait.

- Ah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama la jeune femme, exaspérée. Combien de fois il faudra que je vous rappelle que je suis loin d'être une petite chose sans défense !

- Visiblement, je ne suis pas le premier qui te dis ce genre de chose…

- Oui, à croire que qu'on a régressé d'un siècle ! Les hommes à la baston, les femmes à la maison ! »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil, et contourna le bureau pour s'asseoir à côté de Johanna, à la place de Matthew. Il pivota de façon à faire face à la jeune femme, et se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

« Ce n'est pas ça, et tu le sais parfaitement. Il y a des femmes dans mon équipe, et elles ne valent pas moins que les hommes. Toi, tu…

- Moi, je suis celle qui peut mettre quatre vampires hors d'état de nuire pendant quelques secondes en un clin d'œil ! Je l'ai fait chez les Cullen !

- Je te crois, mais tu restes une civile… tu ne fais pas partie de mon équipe.

- C'est pas ce qui t'a dérangé pour m'envoyer à Seattle ! »

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, poursuivit Johanna, à me balancer cette excuse foireuse quand ça t'arrange. Mon badge de stagiaire est encore actif, et je suis sûre que personne ne viendra mettre le nez dans tes affaires si tu m'intègres sur cette mission.

- De toute façon, je te le redis, je ne vois pas encore ce que je pourrais faire contre des vampires vivant en Italie…

- Et moi je te dis que tu vas trouver un moyen, parce que tu ne peux pas être au courant d'une histoire pareille et rester les bras croisés. Et quand tu auras la solution, je serai de la partie, Harry. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. »

Il se redressa lentement, le visage fermé.

Puis il parla d'une voix froide, professionnelle :

« Je ne sais pas quels sont leurs points forts, leurs points faibles, leurs façons d'agir…

- Trouve comment opérer sur le sol italien, et à ce moment je te dirai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je pourrai même convaincre certains Cullen de te rencontrer. Mais promets-moi de me prendre avec toi sur cette mission. »

Comme il la dévisageait d'un air soucieux sans répondre, elle insista :

« Ecoute, je vais faire ma vie avec Matthew. Tôt ou tard, ces Volturi, je devrai les affronter. Je préférerais que ce soit à ma manière, avec toi et ton équipe pour couvrir mes arrières. »

Harry se releva en se passant une main sur les yeux, puis frotta son front d'un air las en regagnant son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit, justement, ton Loulou ?

- Ça ne l'enchante pas beaucoup, mais il est avec moi.

- Eh bien, ça nous fait au moins un point commun…

- Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois ! » dit Johanna en souriant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se jauger du regard, et la jeune femme prenait bien garde à rester impassible, ne voulant pas jubiler de façon trop ostentatoire.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait gagné.

« Tu peux lui dire de revenir… » soupira Harry, et Johanna bondit hors de son fauteuil. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Matthew se tenait à trois mètres à peine du bureau, le visage neutre. Il fit un petit sourire à Sam et rejoignit Johanna. Elle referma la porte doucement.

« Vous avez cédé bien trop rapidement, dit le Quileute en reprenant place dans son fauteuil. Je vous aurais cru plus coriace… »

Harry parut surpris qu'il semble déjà connaître la conclusion de son entretient privé avec Johanna, mais répondit en levant les sourcils :

« Vous avez tenu combien de temps, vous ?

- Pratiquement toute une journée.

- Pour parvenir au même résultat. La maxime favorite du père de Johanna, qui vit sous le même toit que les Martin mère et fille, c'est : « tu dis oui, tu gagnes une heure ». Méditez donc là-dessus ! »

…**..**

**Voilà. Qui c'est la meilleure ? C'est Johanna !^^**

**Maintenant, on va parler de choses qui fâchent. Un peu.  
Hum, hum.  
Quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic, il y a pas loin de 10 mois de ça ( et oui, le temps passe vite, ma p'tite dame !), j'en avais environ 15 d'avance.(en fait, j'avais commencé à l'écrire vers novembre 2009, et il m'a fallu quelques temps avant de me décider de la mettre en ligne. )**

**Là, il m'en reste… 2 et demi. Ça veut dire que je vais sûrement pouvoir assurer la livraison du mois de juin, mais après je vais devoir aborder le passage délicat de la préparation et de la mise en place d'un commando suicidaire contre des vampires en Italie. A mon avis, je vais un peu galérer dessus, ça va pas se faire tout seul… d'où une pause estivale au mois de juillet, voilà, c'est dit. Alors pas de panique, les idées, je les ai, je sais où je vais aller, et je sais comment. J'ai même l'épilogue en tête, donc vous verrez la fin de cette fic, il est totalement exclu que je l'abandonne, sauf mort intempestive, et dans ce cas j'aurais un mot du médecin. Je vais juste essayer de me refaire cinq ou six chapitres d'avance pour me donner de la marge en cas de problème dans la cohérence de mon histoire, si je devais changer quelque chose. Et quand je dis 5 ou 6 chapitres, j'espère que ce seront les derniers, mais me connaissant, je ne suis sûre de rien… :-(**

**Je préférai vous prévenir à l'avance, mais ce n'est pas encore d'actualité, alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine !**


	40. Chapter 40 POUR TUER LE TEMPS

**Messages persos :**

**Chuppa : Rrrâââh, ne t'excuse pas de ne pas laisser de review à chaque fois, c'est déjà bien que tu le fasses de temps en temps ! C'est plus que la grande majorité des lectrices, tu sais !^^  
Bon, cette petite phrase, « tu dis oui tu gagnes une heure » a eu beaucoup de succès. Dès que je revois le copain qui en est l'auteur, je le féliciterai !**

**Illustre Anonyme : ben faut pas être timide ! Tu as le droit de mettre un p'tit pseudo sur ta review !^^  
Bon, encore un membre du club « Doumbea est trop trop nulle en résumé » ( présidente miss02, vice-présidente Butterfly971).  
Mais figure-toi que je trie mon lectorat, en fait. Ne viennent lire ma fic que les esprits curieux et ouverts à de nouvelles expérience ! … et celles qui se font mortellement ch…, aussi, et qui cliquent sur la fic parce qu'elles ont le choix entre ça et mourir d'ennui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, pas facile de faire un truc accrocheur en deux phrases sans tout dévoiler du suce-pince ! Et puis comme je dis toujours, c'est bien d'avoir une bonne surprise quand tu ne t'attends pas à apprécier l'histoire, non ? Vaut mieux ça que le contraire !**

Et du côté des remerciements, un grand hourra pour mon trio de betas ( oui, carrément !) qui font un travail du tonnerre… ptitesfrimousses, Arwen et Julie Winchester ( dans l'ordre d'embauche !), merci encore !

**Allez, je vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin : Butterfly971, merci pour tous tes petits messages sur tes fics ! ( allez les voir, surtout la Jacob-Nessie, c'est ma préférée et c'est celle qui a le moins de reviews, crotte ! )**

Chap 40 **POUR TUER LE TEMPS**

Samantha, protégée du soleil par le grand parasol marron des Martin, était installée sur un transat et contemplait le seul nageur qui évoluait dans la piscine, tout en remuant distraitement la paille dans son verre de jus de fruit. A proximité de la jeune femme dont la peau laiteuse contrastait avec son maillot noir, Johanna profitait quant à elle du temps estival pour reprendre ses séances de bronzage avortées par son trop rapide départ des Bahamas.

La gothique soupira :

« Il est vraiment magnifique… »

Johanna ouvrit les yeux et regarda son fiancé qui nageait paresseusement, sans prêter attention à ses admiratrices.

« Tu sais, il a l'ouïe plutôt fine, il a dû t'entendre » murmura-t-elle.

Samantha fronça légèrement les sourcils en aspirant une gorgé de son jus de fruit, l'avala et répéta plus fort :

« Tu es vraiment magnifique, Matthew ! »

L'Indien interrompit sa brasse et répondit :

« J'avais entendu la première fois ! Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dans le style… Morticia Adams… »

Sam gloussa en levant son verre comme si elle portait un toast, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait sa nage indolente.

« Ce matin, il a nettoyé la piscine, dit Johanna tout bas. C'était… carrément excitant ! Je ne pensais pas que le spectacle d'un type qui passe l'aspirateur me ferait fantasmer comme une collégienne !

- Non, mais tu t'entends ? gloussa une nouvelle fois Samantha. Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps, rendez-moi mon amie à la libido inexistante !

- J'ai pensé le prendre en photo et l'envoyer à cette garce de Clémence, histoire de bien lui mettre la haine… » continua la jeune femme sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son amie.

Une nouvelle fois, Matthew s'arrêta :

« Tu n'as pas l'adresse mail de Clémence, que je sache !

- Non, mais j'ai celle d'Annabelle, et je suis sûre qu'elle se ferait une joie de lui transmettre !

- Ma chérie, je te serais reconnaissant de demander mon accord si tu veux diffuser des photos de moi en maillot de bain sur le net…

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerai un pourcentage des recettes ! »

L'Indien secoua la tête et reprit sa brasse.

« Moi, j'ai une meilleure idée pour faire enrager ta copine française, proposa Samantha. Je vous photographie tous les deux entrain de faire des cochonneries dans la piscine ! Non ? »

Ce fut au tour de Johanna de glousser. Matthew, lui, prit appui sur la margelle la plus proche des jeunes femmes et sortit de la piscine d'un mouvement fluide de félin.

« Vous me faites peur, toutes les deux… » marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant sur sa serviette, étendue devant les transats des deux amies.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Johanna se repositionna face au soleil en fermant les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, et la jeune femme goûta avec plaisir cet instant de plénitude, son corps alangui sous la chaleur de ce bel après-midi de mai, sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, l'homme de sa vie allongé devant elle. Jordy était reparti à Los Angeles deux jours après leur arrivée, donc aucun élément perturbateur ne pouvait gâcher ce moment de bonheur. Tout était… par-fait.

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes, puis la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et demanda à Samantha :

« Tu sais où en est Harry pour notre affaire ? »

La médium soupira et ouvrit les yeux à son tour :

« Oui, je sais qu'il m'a ordonné de te dire que si tu lui téléphones encore une seule fois pour lui demander ça, il change de numéro et il vire tous ceux qui te le communiqueront !

- Allez, Sam, s'il te plaît… je t'ai choisie comme témoin à mon mariage, quand même ! Et tu es la seule à être au courant avec Jordy ! Alors dis-moi où ça en est ?

- Pfff ! J'en sais trop rien, pour être honnête… il passe ses journées en vidéo conférence, et il s'est absenté trois jours en début de semaine…

- Mais tu n'as rien vu, quand tu l'as touché ?

- Ça fait un moment qu'il évite tout contact ! Depuis ton retour, en fait… donc, ma pauvre Jo, tu ne sauras rien de plus avec moi ! »

Johanna se recoucha en grognant.

…

Les jours se succédèrent, et l'euphorie des premiers temps laissa place à l'impatience et la nervosité, du moins en ce qui concernait Johanna. Matthew, quant à lui, paraissait beaucoup plus serein, surtout depuis que le nouveau sommier que la jeune femme avait commandé sur le net leur avait été livré. Cette « zénitude » de l'Indien augmentait l'agacement de Johanna. Un jour qu'elle l'observait en silence faire ses longueurs quotidiennes dans la piscine familiale, assise en tailleur sur la margelle, elle l'apostropha au moment où il allait effectuer son demi-tour en prenant appui sur la paroi.

« Tu m'énerves. »

Matthew se figea, la main encore posée sur le bord.

« Pardon ?

- Tu-m'é-ner-ves !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Tous les jours j'attends que Harry nous appelle pour nous mettre au courant de tu sais quoi, rien ne vient, ça me prend la tête ! Et toi t'es là, tranquille, tu fais mumuse dans l'eau, tu bouquines, tu…

- Je te fais l'amour…

- … ouais, aussi… mais désolée, même ça, c'est pas encore assez pour me faire sortir de l'esprit qu'on perd notre temps, là !

- … ça veut dire que mon charme ténébreux et ma classe internationale d'amant de compétition ne suffisent plus ? se moqua-t-il avec une grimace peinée.

- On dirait, oui… et si ça pouvait dégonfler un peu ton insupportable suffisance sur le sujet… »

Il s'approcha de Johanna en tapotant l'eau en surface :

« Allez, viens te baigner un peu avec moi, au lieu de rester comme un phoque échoué au bord de ta piscine !

- … on t'a déjà dit que tu savais parler aux femmes, toi ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Non, je ne viendrai pas me baigner, pour la cent millième fois ! Elle est gelée…

- 24°, tu rigoles ! Elle est délicieuse !

- Elle est délicieuse pour un touriste comme toi ! Pas question que j'y mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ! »

Et comme le loup-garou accéléra brusquement sa progression vers elle, Johanna se recula précipitamment et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de la piscine. Matthew plissa les yeux avec un air frustré.

« Tu ne comptais pas me mettre à l'eau de force, j'espère… susurra-t-elle.

- Moi ? Mais noooon… »

Il prit appui sur la margelle et sortit d'un bond. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Johanna prenne ses jambes à son cou, et elle sprinta vers la maison comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

Elle sentit deux bras mouillés l'attraper par la taille et la soulever, et elle se retrouva balancée en travers de l'épaule de Matthew comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Allez, mon cœur, je suis sûr qu'une petite baignade te détendrait ! » dit l'Indien en riant sans tenir compte des hurlements de la jeune femme qui se débattait.

Se rendant compte de la futilité de ses cris et de ses gesticulations, Johanna cessa de tenter de s'échapper, saisit le bras qui la tenait et se tordit pour pouvoir mordre dedans à pleines dents. Elle n'aurait su dire si Matthew fut plus surpris que réellement blessé, mais il poussa un couinement en sursautant et la reposa vivement à terre. Elle profita de sa confusion pour s'échapper et mit la table et les chaises de la terrasse en rempart entre eux.

« Espèce de sale petite… ! s'offusqua le loup-garou en se frottant le bras.

- Tnt tnt tnt, l'interrompit Johanna. Attention à ce que tu vas dire !

- Oh, tu vas me le payer… », gronda-t-il tandis qu'un sourire un peu inquiétant naissait lentement sur son visage.

Il fit mine de contourner la table mais la jeune femme leva la main en signe de refus et dit à toute vitesse :

« Je t'avertis, un seul geste, et je balance à ta sale tête de cabot la table et ce qui va avec ! »

Il prit un air étonné.

« Tu es peut-être insensible à mon pouvoir, précisa-t-elle, mais ce qui se trouve entre toi et moi, je peux toujours te l'envoyer dans la figure ! »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de l'Indien, et il regarda la lourde table d'un œil un peu inquiet.

« Tu n'oserais pas abîmer les meubles de tes parents… dit-il d'un ton où perçait un léger doute.

- Je vais me gêner ! Et en plus, j'affirmerai haut et fort que c'est toi, transformé en loup-garou, qui a couru après Tina et qui a foncé dans la table ! Qui est-ce que ma mère croira, à ton avis ? »

Vaincu, Matthew grimaça.

« Ça va pour cette fois, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement à l'avenir ! »

Nullement impressionnée, elle lui tira la langue, et s'en fut dignement à l'intérieur de la maison.

…

Cette histoire de loup-garou renversant la table remémora à Johanna que son père avait émis le souhait de voir Matthew transformé.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour tromper son impatience, la jeune femme décida que le grand spectacle aurait lieu le soir-même, dès le retour de ses parents. Quand elle fit part de ce projet à son fiancé, il se montra plus enthousiaste qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré : le loup-garou proposa même de les accueillir sous sa forme lupine quand ils arriveraient de leur journée de travail, et Johanna se vit contrainte de tempérer un peu ses ardeurs. Gabrielle étant la première à rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme n'était pas sûre de la pertinence de ce genre de surprise. Il fut finalement décidé que les Martin seraient ensembles, et dûment prévenus de ce qui les attendait, pour éviter toute crise cardiaque qui risquerait de casser l'ambiance.

Johanna eut beaucoup de mal à contenir sa nervosité en attendant le retour de ses parents, et Matthew choisit de se retrancher dans la piscine, seul endroit que la jeune femme n'osait approcher, de peur de s'y retrouver elle aussi. Il n'en sortit qu'à l'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison, et ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur la terrasse autour d'un verre bien frais.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda Johanna à sa mère en lançant un coup d'œil furtif à Matthew.

- Pfff, m'en parle pas ! grogna Gabrielle. Il y a des jours comme celui-là où je me taperais la tête contre les murs tellement j'ai l'impression de parler à des abrutis ! Tu leur apprends un truc la veille, et le lendemain tu as l'impression de leur parler chinois ! »

Johanna réprima une grimace, alors que Matthew souriait largement.

« Bon, et vous, les jeunes, ça va ? poursuivit Gabrielle sur un ton plus doux.

- Ça va… j'ai évité de justesse un bain forcé dans la piscine tout à l'heure, ça nous a occupé un petit moment… » répondit la jeune femme.

Sa mère la regarda avec étonnement, avant de reporter son attention sur Matthew qui précisait :

« Elle reste au bord en grognant sans arrêt… je me suis dit que ça serait plus constructif, si elle me rejoignait ! »

La professeur de français hocha la tête positivement et plissa les yeux :

« Vous êtes occupés, demain, Matt ? Parce qu'il y a trois ou quatre élèves que j'aurais bien envie de vous présenter… »

Le loup-garou émit un rire bref, et Johanna intervint en souriant :

« C'est pas un peu extrême, comme solution ?

- Pas plus que ce qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure ! Je te jure, je priais pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouvent à traverser devant moi quand je rentrais en voiture, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de trouver la pédale de frein à temps ! »

_- - Et bien on peut dire que j'ai choisi le jour idéal pour notre petite démonstration, moi ! - - _songea la jeune femme avec dépit.

Matthew, quant à lui, arborait toujours une mine réjouie. Il jubilait visiblement à l'idée de rendre la journée de sa belle-mère encore plus passionnante.

Quand Louis regagna sa demeure en début de soirée, Johanna était tellement survoltée que sa mère l'avait menacée dix minutes auparavant d'aider Matthew à mettre son plan de bain forcé à exécution. Son père eut à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde que la jeune femme leur annonça d'un ton fébrile :

« Alors, ça vous dit de faire la connaissance d'un loup géant ? »

Les Martin échangèrent un coup d'œil et Gabrielle répondit :

« C'est pour ça que tu es pire que ton frère le jour de la sortie de WOW 5 ? Je me doutais bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose ! »

Johanna eut un petit sourire d'excuse, et demanda à nouveau :

« Alors ? C'est oui ?

- Un peu, que c'est oui ! confirma Louis avec enthousiasme, en regardant autour de lui tout en se frottant les mains. On fait ça où ? Dans le jardin ?

- Non, intervint Matthew. Même si vous n'avez pas de vis-à-vis, on n'est jamais à l'abri que quelqu'un m'aperçoive… il faut rester prudent…

- Ah… ça veut dire que vous allez faire ça à l'intérieur, alors ? demanda Gabrielle d'un air pas franchement emballé.

- Avec votre permission, oui… » confirma le jeune homme.

La maitresse de maison soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

« J'ai toujours refusé qu'on ait un chien, et c'est pour que ma fille me ramène un type qui va se changer en loup géant au beau milieu de mon salon… c'est ce qu'on doit appeler l'ironie du sort… ! Allez, montrez-nous un peu ça ! »

Johanna prit ses parents par une main tout en les tirant vers l'entrée de la maison, les incitant à quitter la pièce :

« Avant toute chose, vous allez lui laisser un peu d'intimité ! »

A l'air interrogateur des Martin, elle précisa :

« Il doit s'enlever ce qu'il a sur le dos, s'il veut conserver ses vêtements en un seul morceau ! Ça va être rapide, je vous appelle dès qu'il est prêt ! »

Louis et Gabrielle obéirent à leur fille non sans lancer un coup d'œil un peu nerveux au loup-garou, et sortirent en silence. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Matthew commença à se déshabiller. Johanna ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, et quand il fut entièrement nu, elle s'avança pour se coller à lui, l'enlaça et lui fit pencher la tête pour l'embrasser voluptueusement. Il lui rendit quelques secondes son baiser avant de reculer en grognant :

« Johanna, c'est pas vraiment le moment, là !...

- Désolée, mais te voir comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Et puis je trouve ça super érotique, moi habillée et toi complètement nu…

- … si tu le dis, mais là, tout de suite maintenant, va falloir te contrôler, sinon je vais être obligé d'aller refaire un tour dans la piscine, et je peux t'assurer que cette fois-ci, tu y passes aussi ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et la jeune femme se recula précipitamment, les mains dans le dos comme une écolière prise en faute. Matthew lui accorda un sourire moqueur avant de se transformer en un clin d'œil.

Johanna avait déjà entendu Seth commenter la rapidité avec laquelle Jacob et son fils étaient capables de muter. Elle n'avait pas de moyen de comparaison, n'ayant vu aucun autre Quileute se changer en loup, mais appréciait secrètement être épargnée de la vision du visage qui se change en museau et des muscles qui se déplacent sous une peau se recouvrant de poils comme elle avait pu le voir dans certains films d'épouvante. La transformation de Matthew était beaucoup moins spectaculaire : là où se tenait un homme une seconde auparavant se dressait le somptueux loup gris, gueule ouverte sur un sourire plein de dents pointues, langue pendante et queue se balançant lentement de gauche à droite.

La jeune femme s'approcha en souriant et prit la tête massive entre ses deux mains pour le caresser vigoureusement.

« Papa, maman, vous pouvez venir ! »

Sans lâcher l'animal, elle se tourna pour regarder ses parents entrer dans la pièce d'un pas circonspect, leurs yeux agrandis de surprise… ou d'effroi.

« Approchez, n'ayez pas peur, il ne va pas vous manger ! » dit Johanna en frictionnant les joues du monstre comme elle l'aurait fait d'un bon gros toutou.

Gabrielle hésita alors que son mari avança courageusement. Le loup-garou tendit le cou et approcha le museau vers sa main tendue qu'il huma doucement. S'enhardissant, Louis caressa la joue soyeuse puis remonta derrière une oreille qu'il grattouilla gentiment, tandis qu'un sourire ébloui s'étirait sur ses lèvres, le faisant paraître 10 ans plus jeune. Matthew ferma à demi les yeux en penchant la tête pour qu'il gratte plus fort, tout en grognant de plaisir.

« C'est génial ! s'exclama Louis. Viens là, Gabrielle ! »

La mère de Johanna s'avança et la jeune femme la prit par le bras pour l'inciter à s'approcher plus près. Quand Gabrielle leva une main tremblante pour toucher le cou du loup-garou, la bête tourna la tête vers elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux sombres.

Johanna eut à peine le temps de crier : « Non, Matthew, ne fais… » que sa mère se faisait copieusement lécher le visage. Elle recula avec un grognement de dégoût, alors que Louis éclatait de rire tandis que le balancement de la queue du loup se faisait plus vif.

« T'es vraiment une sale bête ! » s'offusqua Johanna en prenant sa mère par les épaules.

Gabrielle s'essuyait la joue en grimaçant, mais dit d'une voix exempte de colère :

« Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité… »

Matthew approuva d'un « wouf » convaincu. Bonne joueuse, elle se rapprocha et lui flatta le cou de petites tapes amicales.

«Mais ne t'étonnes pas si tu te retrouves avec de la pâtée pour chat ce soir dans ton assiette ! », conclut Gabrielle en prenant une poignée de poils pour tirer dessus.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone portable de Johanna sonna. Elle vit que l'appel provenait de Harry et sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Allô ?

- Tes parents travaillent tous les deux, demain ?

- Demain matin, oui…

- Alors je serai chez toi à neuf heures. »

Et il raccrocha.


	41. Chapter 41 ALPHA

CHAP 41 ALPHA

Matthew posa une main sur le genou de Johanna qui tressautait sous la table. Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré mais cessa ses mouvements convulsifs immédiatement. Les sourcils froncés, elle baissa son regard devant l'assiette monstrueusement remplie du loup-garou, et soupira en reportant son attention devant le pauvre petit bol de café qu'elle avait du mal à avaler. Autant dire que si la nervosité lui coupait l'appétit, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de son fiancé.

Gabrielle surgit dans la cuisine comme une tornade en essayant tout à la fois de s'enfiler une boucle d'oreille, chercher quelque chose dans son sac et ramener une tasse manifestement vide en un seul morceau.

« Je vais pas être en avance… » bougonna-t-elle en posant un peu brusquement la tasse au-dessus de la machine à laver la vaisselle. Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune couple attablé devant leur petit déjeuner :

« C'est quoi votre programme, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en parvenant enfin à bout de sa boucle d'oreille puis en plongeant à deux mains dans le sac qu'elle avait installé devant elle.

– On va peut-être faire un tour sur le Mississipi à bord d'un bateau à aube… », répondit Johanna, tout en remerciant silencieusement Internet qui leur permettait de donner le change à ses parents sans bouger de chez eux.

– Ah, c'est bien, ça… » affirma Gabrielle évasivement, sûrement plus concernée par ses fouilles infructueuses que par les projets imaginaires de sa fille. « Aha ! s'exclama-t-elle victorieusement. Je l'ai ! »

Elle sortit une minuscule clé USB, la brandit fièrement devant elle avant de la remettre dans son sac, sans doute dans une poche où elle serait plus facilement accessible. Du moins Johanna l'espérait-elle pour sa mère.

« Bon, je file ! A ce soir ! »

Gabrielle allait sortir de la cuisine quand elle s'arrêta net et fit un pas en arrière en regardant sa fille d'un air étonné :

« C'est tout ce que tu manges, toi ?

– J'ai pas très faim ce matin… »

Comme sa mère jetait un regard suspicieux sur l'assiette de Matthew, la jeune femme poursuivit :

« Il est tôt, je prendrai autre chose plus tard…

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée au lit, si tu n'avais pas faim ?

– Oui, Johanna, pourquoi tu t'es levée au lieu de faire la grasse matinée ? » rajouta le Quileute très sérieusement.

– – _Il m'énerve - il m'énerve - il m'énerve ! ! !_ – –

Johanna avait passé une nuit épouvantable, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme, rabattant la couette à ses pieds pour s'en recouvrir deux minutes plus tard, se levant même parfois faire les cent pas dans la chambre. L'aimable proposition de Matthew de lui changer les idées par la méthode conventionnelle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de pratiquer s'était vue refusée assez vertement, et le loup-garou avait patiemment attendu l'aube pour fuir le lit et trouver asile dans la cuisine. Sauf que Johanna, qui s'était miraculeusement endormie au petit matin, s'était bien entendu réveillée et n'avait mis que vingt minutes à le rejoindre. La tête dépitée du jeune homme, quand il la vit débarquer dans la cuisine, en disait long sur l'espoir tué dans l'œuf qu'il avait de passer quelques instants de paix.

« Il a raison, tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, tu devrais aller te recoucher », conseilla Gabrielle avant de s'éclipser sur un : « Allez, je dois vraiment me bouger, là ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine, uniquement troublé par le bruit que faisait Matthew en piquant de la fourchette les aliments dans son assiette. Johanna appuya le front dans ses mains jointes et poussa une nouvelle fois un soupir modèle géant, le dixième de la matinée, au bas mot. Le jeune homme posa alors calmement ses couverts et dit d'une voix posée :

« Ma chérie, je t'aime, tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, tu le sais… »

Johanna coula un œil à travers ses doigts pour le regarder de côté.

« Mais si tu continues à stresser comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Elle reposa ses mains sur la table et répondit d'une voix morne :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à…ça…

– Oh, mais ce n'est pas à « ça », que je pensais ! Tu me tapes tellement sur les nerfs que c'est plutôt la douche froide qui me vient à l'esprit !

– Alors là, amuse-toi ! se récria Johanna, scandalisée.

– Ne me tente pas ! »

Elle le dévisagea avec attention et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et la petite voix intérieure l'informa qu'il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons pour être aussi excédé. La jeune femme fit une lippe de petite fille, repoussa un peu la table de la cuisine et grimpa sur les genoux de son loup-garou, les deux jambes pendant du même côté. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras mais garda un visage sévère.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle doucement. J'ai un peu de mal à gérer ma nervosité…

– C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer…

– Tu m'en veux ?

– Non. Si... enfin, c'est pas que je t'en veuille, mais j'avoue qu'une petite pause serait la bienvenue. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser finir de manger… »

Au lieu de quitter ses genoux, Johanna s'empara de sa fourchette, y planta un morceau de bacon et la porta à la bouche du jeune homme. Il l'ouvrit docilement, le visage impassible, mais fut trahi par la petite étincelle qui s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs. Se ravisant, elle reposa le couvert et prit un autre morceau mais avec les doigts, qu'elle présenta de nouveau au loup-garou. Cette fois, il engloutit la nourriture en profitant au passage pour suçoter du bout des lèvres les doigts maculés de bacon. La jeune femme eut une inspiration saccadée et sentit le désir monter en elle, et malgré l'air peu concerné que Matthew s'appliquait à garder, le renflement qu'elle sentait augmenter sous son postérieur prouvait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir émoustillée. Quand elle offrit pour la troisième fois la becquée au loup-garou, il avala tout rond pour se concentrer exclusivement sur l'index et le majeur de Johanna, les caressant de la langue ou les mordillant doucement tour à tour. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point ce genre de pratique pouvait être érotique : elle avait les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Matthew, fascinée par sa langue qui apparaissait et disparaissait le long de ses doigts. Frissonnante, elle gémit doucement dans un soupir. Il gronda en écho et ôta les doigts de la jeune femme pour faufiler une main sous ses cheveux, agripper sa nuque et l'attirer à lui.

Il lui imposa tout d'abord un baiser violent, comme s'il se vengeait de la nuit de cauchemar qu'elle lui avait fait passer. Johanna protesta faiblement, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Progressivement, il se fit plus sensuel, plus voluptueux, et elle se souleva à demi pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses, plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Quand il fit passer sa main sous son t-shirt, et qu'elle sentit sa paume brûlante sur sa peau nue, la jeune femme se demanda furtivement si elle allait pouvoir s'offrir à lui sur la table de la cuisine sans renverser ce qui s'y trouvait. Mais à sa grande déception il s'éloigna d'elle et lui murmura :

« La prochaine fois, tu ne refuseras pas quand je te proposerai mes services pour chasser ton stress… on n'a plus le temps, maintenant, j'entends une voiture qui se gare devant chez toi. »

….

Johanna se tenait en apparence bien tranquille sur le canapé du salon, sa main dans celle de Matthew. Mais intérieurement, elle bouillait. Son cœur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine, son ventre se tordait tellement qu'elle était sûre qu'il inventait un nouveau nœud marin, et elle forçait ses jambes à demeurer immobiles en les serrant furieusement l'une contre l'autre.

En face du jeune couple, Harry était assis dans un des fauteuils, son café posé devant lui sur la petite table basse. Il fixait Johanna avec attention, l'air sérieux. Puis il eut un sourire narquois et se tourna vers Matthew :

« Avez-vous passé un bon séjour ? Jo a-t-elle été aux petits soins pour vous ?

– Elle a été, disons… en forme. »

Matthew avait répondu d'une voix posée, sans aucune trace d'agressivité, ni de moquerie, et la jeune femme lui serra doucement la main pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait.

Car Johanna avait profité de la longue nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée pour mettre les choses au point avec le loup-garou en ce qui concernait Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Vêtue de son ensemble short t-shirt en guise de pyjama, elle s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit, face au jeune homme qui se tenait dos appuyé au mur, et avait demandé en chuchotant :

« Pourquoi tu as cette attitude avec Harry ?

– Quelle attitude ?

– Tu le sais très bien : tu es agressif, limite hautain. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? »

Matthew ne répondit pas immédiatement, et la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux sombres tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

« Je crois que c'est parce que c'est ton alpha… » finit-il par répondre.

Johanna ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un son, puis se fendit d'un « Hein ? » résumant toute son incompréhension.

Le jeune homme claqua de la langue pour exprimer la difficulté qu'il avait à s'expliquer, puis essaya tout de même :

« Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un dominant dans une meute. Une meute dont tu ferais partie. Tu le respectes, et tu le crains. Lui, il te protège, et il te commande aussi, même s'il affirme que tu as toujours le dernier mot. »

Il fit une pause, pour voir si Johanna assimilait bien ce qu'il lui exposait, et elle fit un signe de tête pour qu'il poursuive.

« Alors comme je suis ton compagnon, enchaîna-t-il, toutes ces attitudes, ces comportements doivent me revenir. Ça m'agace que cela vienne d'un autre homme…

– Quoi ? C'est une blague ? Passe encore que tu veuilles me protéger, mais… me commander ? Tu m'as bien regardée ?

– Oui, bon, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé… c'est vrai que j'ai fait mon deuil de pouvoir t'imposer quoique ce soit… tu es la pire tête de mule que je connaisse…

– N'essaie pas de t'en sortir en me flattant », le sermonna-t-elle en se retenant de sourire.

Il répondit par un grognement.

« C'est quoi, alors, un alpha, exactement ? continua-t-elle.

– Tout ce que je viens de te dire. Un protecteur et un chef à qui les membres de sa meute ne peuvent désobéir.

– Je peux désobéir à Harry.

– Je sais. Vous n'êtes pas des loups-garous. Un loup-garou est incapable d'ignorer un ordre de son alpha. Il est obligé de se soumettre à sa volonté…

– Quelle horreur ! Et toi, tu es un alpha ?

– Heu… non… mon cas est un peu particulier… je le dois sûrement à ma mère, toujours est-il que je n'appartiens pas vraiment à une meute… aucun alpha ne peut me soumettre à ses ordres, et je ne soumets aucun loup-garou aux miens. On pourrait dire que je suis un solitaire, sauf que c'est tout le contraire, en fait : je peux m'inclure dans n'importe quelle meute. La plupart du temps, je vais avec celle de mon père… »

Johanna resta un moment à l'observer, puis soupira.

« Bon, je pense avoir compris le problème. Alors maintenant, à moi de t'expliquer mon point de vue : Harry est très important pour moi, tu le sais déjà. Je comprendrais que tu ne l'apprécies pas s'il était un ex, ou quelque chose dans ce style, mais cette histoire d'alpha… fais-moi plaisir, arrête un peu. Tu vas essayer de penser comme un homme, et pas comme un loup ! »

Matthew avait soupiré à son tour, et avait acquiescé silencieusement.

0o0o0o0o0o0

« En forme, vous dites ? répéta Harry. Je vois… je compatis, sincèrement ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de connivence et Johanna lança, énervée :

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, on pourra peut-être parler de notre petit problème ! »

Harry recouvra son sérieux, inspira profondément et enchaîna.

« Bon. Il y a une possibilité d'engager une action sur le sol italien. Mais avant tout, j'ai un point à éclaircir : es-tu bien consciente, Johanna, que si tu participes à cette opération, ton anonymat sera perdu définitivement ? Je ne pourrai pas te faire sortir de mon chapeau pour ensuite te faire disparaître loin des yeux de ceux que tu ne manqueras pas d'intéresser !

– J'ai demandé à toute une famille de vampire de dévoiler le secret de leur existence, alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de ne pas me débiner de mon côté…

– Attends, attends, deux secondes, intervint Matthew. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

– Et bien qu'une jeune femme avec sa particularité ferait la joie des types de la sécurité nationale, ou tout autre pingouin de l'administration militaire. Jusqu'ici, je me suis débrouillé pour que l'information ne s'ébruite pas… mais vous comprenez bien que si elle démontre ses talents contre une bande de vampires…

– Parce que vous comptez mettre l'armée au courant ? l'interrompit l'Indien.

– Heu…pas les marines de base, évidemment, on va faire appel à un corps de soldats plus spécialisés, mais vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais pouvoir assurer une opération de cette envergure tout seul avec les douze péquins qui travaillent avec moi, si ? »

Matthew se rembrunit et Harry poursuivit :

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, il semblerait que le secret des vampires n'en soit pas un…

– Comment ça ?

– Mon supérieur a laissé entendre que certaines affaires qui sont parvenues dans ses services faisaient mention d'exsanguinations qui leur ont un peu mis la puce à l'oreille.

– Je croyais qu'on imputait ces faits divers à des animaux ! s'étonna l'Indien.

– Pour la presse, oui. Mais reconnaissons aux p'tits gars légistes assez de compétences pour différencier des morsures humaines de celles infligées par des animaux…

– Ton supérieur ? Quel supérieur ? l'interrompit à son tour Johanna. Le gouverneur ?

– Non, pas lui. Le responsable d'un département national qui s'occupe de tous les cas… bizarres. C'est grâce à lui qu'on va peut-être pouvoir s'occuper de vos copains italiens.

– Ok, conclut la jeune femme. Le problème de savoir si oui ou non c'est dangereux pour moi de démontrer ce dont je suis capable est accessoire. Je pense qu'ils auront bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Cela étant résolu, passons à autre chose ! »

Le ton déterminé de Johanna indiqua aux deux hommes qu'il valait mieux garder leur inquiétude à son sujet pour eux.

Harry se pencha pour prendre sa tasse de café, se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil et but deux gorgées. Puis il dit :

« Très bien. La première chose, c'est : où sont-ils, ces Volturi ?

– Ils habitent une petite ville nommée Volterra », l'informa Matthew.

L'inspecteur plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête :

« On l'avait repérée, celle-là, mais on avait parié que c'était trop gros… les Volturi de Volterra… !

– C'est sûr, ça a de quoi vous étonner ! C'est pas comme si vous connaissiez des Martin qui vivent à St Martinville ! » se moqua le loup-garou.

Johanna réprima un rire, et même Harry sourit en inclinant la tête avec amusement. Puis il enchaîna :

« Volterra. Ça, ça arrange plutôt nos affaires…

– Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Parce que depuis l'attentat de 58, on a trois bases américaines stationnées en Italie, et l'une d'elle se trouve à moins de 150 kilomètres de cette ville. Maintenant, on aurait besoin de tout savoir sur l'endroit exact où ils vivent, comment ils se déplacent, comment ils se nourrissent…

– Je peux vous donner les grandes lignes, dit Matthew, mais le mieux serait que certains membres de ma famille vous rencontrent. »

Johanna le regarda avec étonnement, et il se tourna vers elle :

« J'en ai parlé avec Carlisle quand on était au Canada. Il a vécu avec les Volturi, et il est d'accord pour nous aider. Edward et Bella, qui sont les derniers à avoir pénétrés dans leur repaire, l'accompagneront. »

La jeune femme tiqua au nom du vampire télépathe, mais ne dit mot.

« Quant à Emmett, il nous laisse s'occuper de tout le côté stratégie, mais insiste pour faire partie du groupe d'attaque. Je pense qu'on n'aura pas besoin de pousser beaucoup Jasper pour qu'il en fasse autant… »

Johanna n'osait pas croire à cette chance : elle n'avait pas espéré pouvoir compter sur la famille vampire de Matthew pour les épauler. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas terminé.

« Mon père souhaite aussi vous rencontrer, en tant que représentant des loups-garous, informa-t-il l'inspecteur.

– Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

– Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Tu pensais que les Quileutes ne sauteraient pas sur l'occasion pour rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces sangsues italiennes ? Ils vont se battre pour être choisis et avoir l'honneur de venger ces deux pauvres gosses morts l'année dernière ! »

Harry les dévisagea tour à tour, puis se fixa sur Matthew.

« Il est évident que du renfort aux dents longues ne serait pas de refus, dit-il. Mais sauront-ils s'intégrer dans un groupe, un groupe d'humains, dont ils devront suivre les ordres ? »

Matthew laissa un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres et répondit :

« Si c'est vous qui les donnez, sans aucun doute ! »


	42. Chapter 42 ADIEU LOUISIANNE, BONJOUR  MI

**Bon, avant dernier chapitre avant la pause estivale. Ne vous attendez pas à des miracles, depuis que je parle de transition, celui-ci en est l'archétype… soyez indulgentes, et on retrouvera quelques vampires et notre loup-garou préféré la semaine prochaine ! ( fais pas la tête, Lady E. M. M. , dans les vampires il y a ton Doudou ! )**

**Dans un autre registre, bon courage à tous ceux qui planchent sur leur Bac, et en particulier à toi, tartopom, ich bin sicher, das du wirst dich wie eine Meisterin herauszunehmen ! **

**Et pour finir, merci encore, Butterfly… même si c'est ptitesfrimousses qui te l'a soufflé ! ( quelle pipelette, celle-là !^^)**

CHAP 42 **ADIEU LOUISIANNE, BONJOUR MINNESOTA**

Quand Johanna revint des toilettes où elle avait dû s'absenter d'urgence, vu que son système nerveux avait tendance à prendre sa vessie comme première cible quand il était en état de stress, elle constata que la discussion des deux hommes était restée sur le même sujet. Elle s'assit doucement aux côtés de Matthew et essaya de comprendre de quoi il retournait.

« Au bout de deux ou trois semaines de va-et-vient des hélicos au-dessus de leurs têtes, ça ne devrait plus les alarmer, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demandait Harry.

- Je n'en sais trop rien… je ne sais pas à quel point ils seront méfiants… il faudra le demander à Carlisle…, répondit Matthew en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et en ce qui vous concerne, on va vous transférer ailleurs, à l'abri des curieux. Vous ne pouvez pas rester cloîtrés ici… on aura de la chance s'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant de notre petite alliance…

- Pour l'instant, ils ne le sont pas, affirma le loup-garou.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Nous avons… notre propre source de renseignements. »

Johanna comprit qu'il faisait référence à Alice, l'elfe médium de la famille Cullen.

« Et elle est fiable comment, cette source ?

- Sur ce sujet, on ne peut plus fiable. Elle ne les lâche pas d'une semelle.

- Ok… alors je vous explique comment on va procéder : vous partez demain pour le Minnesota. On a une maison qui sert à la protection des témoins, paumée au milieu de nulle part. C'est là que vous attendrez sagement que le reste de votre bande de monstres vous rejoigne. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant de quoi Harry qualifiait la famille de son fiancé, mais ce dernier ne releva même pas.

« J'espère qu'elle est situé à proximité d'une forêt avec du gibier, votre planque ! précisa le jeune homme.

- J'y ai pensé. Elle se trouve au beau milieu d'un parc régional, figurez-vous ! »

Matthew hocha la tête avec approbation. Puis son visage s'assombrit, et il questionna avec une pointe d'appréhension :

« Et… il y aura une piscine ?

- Une piscine ? Pour quoi faire, une piscine ?

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous envoyer tous les deux, Johanna et moi, nous isoler dans une baraque perdue dans une forêt, et que je n'aurais même pas un endroit où me réfugier quand il faudra qu'elle évacue son stress, c'est-à-dire toutes les quatre minutes ? »

Johanna lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et fit une grimace en secouant sa main douloureuse. Matthew ne lui jeta même pas un regard, fixant Harry avec… une mine de chien battu, il fallait bien le dire. L'inspecteur lui fit son plus beau sourire :

« Allons, allons, des petits jeunes comme vous, qui venez à peine de vous rencontrer, je suis sûr que vous trouverez de quoi vous occuper ! »

La jeune femme rougit, furieusement gênée, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit quand Matthew répondit :

« Hmmm… d'accord, mais il va falloir que vous me fournissiez une paire de menottes. Là, ça sera jouable ! »

…

Après avoir mis les dernières formalités au point en ce qui concernait le rapatriement des vampires et des loups-garous dans le Minnesota, qui se ferait pour tout le monde depuis la Push, puisqu'elle avait été récemment nettoyée de toute présence vampire indésirable, Harry tenta vainement de persuader Johanna de mettre ses parents au courant de ses projets. Elle lui opposa que ses autres agents n'étaient pas tenus de mettre papa et maman dans le secret de leur mission, et qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ferait exception. C'est donc en bougonnant dans sa barbe que l'inspecteur prit congé de ses hôtes en leur précisant de se tenir prêts pour neuf heures le lendemain. Et il rajouta à l'attention exclusive de Johanna « Surtout toi, je te connais, t'as pas intérêt à être encore en pyjama à 8H55 ! », ce qu'elle trouva fort mesquin de sa part.

…

Louis et Gabrielle Martin furent déçus d'apprendre leur départ précipité. Johanna et Matthew avaient trouvé comme prétexte que les affaires familiales du jeune homme le réclamaient, dont une en particulier qui lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il devait résoudre en urgence. Les parents de Johanna n'y connaissaient pas grand-chose, et ils avalèrent le mensonge sans broncher. Gabrielle opposa faiblement que les cours par correspondance de sa fille avaient l'air d'être un peu mis de côté, mais même elle ne croyait pas à cet argument : elle concédait que la vie de Johanna avait pris un chemin qui reléguait l'étude comportementale en criminologie loin derrière d'autres préoccupations.

Le repas fut donc un peu morose, et la jeune femme prit la mesure de la difficulté qu'elle aurait à annoncer à ses parents qu'elle allait quitter leur foyer, chose qu'elle se promit de faire dès son retour d'Italie.

_- - Si retour il y aura…- - _

C'était la première fois qu'elle songeait à un possible échec. Il faut dire que le matin encore, rien n'était vraiment décidé. Mais ça y était, enfin, les rouages de cette mission aussi effrayante qu'excitante se mettaient à tourner.

_- - On y est presque ! - - _

« De toute façon, je suppose que vous allez vouloir vous installer ensemble ? » dit Gabrielle, interrompant les pensées de sa fille.

Johanna cligna des yeux, un peu contrariée de devoir aborder le sujet plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Actuellement, tout son esprit était concentré sur un unique but, et elle avait du mal à s'investir dans autre chose.

Matthew lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et elle comprit qu'il lui laissait le soin de répondre.

_- - Peut-être même qu'il n'y croit toujours pas, et qu'il veut l'entendre de ma propre bouche l'annoncer à mes parents…- - _

« Et bien… bafouilla-t-elle, oui, pour ne rien vous cacher, on en a un peu discuté…

- C'est tout à fait normal, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, n'aies pas l'air de t'excuser, Jo ! » dit Louis en souriant, mais sa fille ne fut pas dupe : ses yeux verts dont elle avait hérités ne reflétaient pas la joie qu'il tentait de simuler.

« C'est juste que ça arrive un peu rapidement, c'est tout… dit doucement Gabrielle. On était loin de s'imaginer que tu nous reviendrais de cette mystérieuse mission que t'a confiée Harry avec un… enfin avec celui avec qui tu es prête à faire ta vie ! »

Un silence un peu tendu s'installa autour de la table.

« Et… vous avez déjà une idée de l'endroit où vous vivrez ? » demanda Louis en regardant son assiette, le plat en face de lui, son verre vide, bref s'appliquant à ne surtout pas croiser le regard de sa fille.

Johanna sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Heu… oui… en fait, ça serait plus commode pour Matthew qu'on s'installe vers Seattle… »

La jeune femme vit le regard de résignation malheureuse qu'échangèrent ses parents, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Mais on viendra très souvent vous voir ! poursuivit-elle en se forçant de prendre un ton enjoué. Je ne pourrai pas me passer de soleil bien longtemps, je serai obligée de prendre ma dose ici ! »

Gabrielle lui fit un pauvre petit sourire triste et répliqua :

« J'ai perdu… j'avais parié avec ton père que vous vous installeriez à Bâton Rouge… ça collait bien avec un loup-garou… »

Matthew fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas la plaisanterie, et Johanna lui traduisit à mi-voix le nom français de la capitale de Louisiane. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un commentaire, Gabrielle poursuivit :

« Elle est nulle, en plus, cette blague… Jordy aurait pu la faire… » **(1)**

Elle croisa ses couverts dans son assiette à moitié pleine, son appétit visiblement coupé.

« Maman… » balbutia Johanna, s'interrompant, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

Gabrielle lui sourit bravement et haussa les épaules :

« Ça va, c'est bon, je vais m'en remettre ! Et puis je suis mal placée pour jouer la grande scène de la mère éplorée, vu que j'ai quand même mis un océan entre ma famille et moi en venant vivre avec ton père ! »

Cette réflexion ironique détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

« Comme l'a dit Louis, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Vous allez vivre très heureux, tous les deux, c'est le principal ! Je préfère ça plutôt que tu sois restée ici, toute seule, enferrée dans ton traumatisme, sans jamais te lier à un homme… c'est que je veux être grand-mère un jour, moi !

- Oui, bon, marmonna Johanna en rougissant, gênée mais ravie que sa mère ravale son chagrin, ne va pas trop vite quand même ! On n'en est pas encore là ! Et j'ai un frère qui peut se charger de t'en faire, des petits-enfants, je te rappelle !

- Jordy ? Ha ! Tu parles ! Il faudrait qu'elle soit à moitié cyborg pour qu'il s'intéresse à une fille !

- Alors on se dévouera, dit Matthew qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors. On vous en fera plein ! Vous les verrez très souvent, et vous ne râlerez même pas s'ils vous ramènent des puces à la maison ! »

…

Les adieux matinaux aux parents de Johanna furent précipités, Gabrielle étant comme à son habitude très en retard, et sa fille pas plus en avance. La jeune femme préféra somme toute cela à des au revoir larmoyants et douloureux.

Elle ne songea pas un seul instant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait.

Le soleil matinal était déjà chaud quand la voiture conduite par Jerry, un des hommes de Harry, les mena à l'aéroport. Jerry était un vieux de la vieille, qui connaissait Johanna depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de l'inspecteur. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire sur le choix de leur accompagnateur, mais comprit que Harry n'avait pas digéré son refus de mettre ses parents au courant de ses projets : de tous les membres de l'équipe du Bureau des Affaires Particulières de Louisiane, c'était sans nul doute celui qu'elle appréciait le moins. La cinquantaine dégarnie, un éternel chewing-gum coincé dans la bouche, il n'était pas franchement à l'aise avec la « petite poltergeist » de son patron. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des indécrottables qui surnommait Johanna « Regan » en référence à « l'Exorciste ».

Johanna était habituée au comportement froid, limite agressif de Jerry, et l'ignorait avec la facilité née de l'habitude.

Il en allait tout autrement pour le loup-garou.

Matthew serrait les dents, et ses yeux lançaient fréquemment des éclairs sombres en direction du cinquantenaire. Ce dernier finit par s'en apercevoir, et fit preuve d'un réel instinct de survie en mettant un frein à son attitude antipathique vis à vis de Johanna. La jeune femme, en sale gosse qu'elle était, en profita pour se montrer la plus désagréable possible.

Elle se demanda avec le recul qui Harry avait voulu punir, en définitive : elle, ou son agent qui avait le mauvais goût de ne pas l'apprécier.

_- - Un peu les deux, sans doute…_ - - finit-elle par conclure.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit donc dans une ambiance électrique et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle descendit de la voiture qui, au vu des circonstances particulières de leur voyage, les avait amenés sur la piste de décollage, au pied même de l'avion qui les attendait, prêt à s'envoler.

Après avoir chaleureusement et avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable remercié Jerry de les avoir accompagnés, Johanna attendit que Matthew récupère leurs bagages pour monter avec lui à bord du petit avion qui allait décoller dans une dizaine de minutes pour les amener dans le Minnesota

Johanna s'installa sur un des sièges gris poussiéreux de l'espace passagers de l'appareil. Il était fonctionnel, épuré, avait sans doute quelques heures de vols ( qui devaient se compter en mois mises bout à bout…), bref, il était vieux, moche et inconfortable. Même le coucou qui avait fait la navette New York – Nassau était plus luxueux.

- - On ne peut pas non plus demander aux contribuables américains de sponsoriser un petit bijou comme le jet des Bonnet…- -

Seul point positif, ils étaient les seuls passagers avec Winston, un autre agent de Harry qui était chargé de les escorter, et qui les attendait dans l'avion. La jeune femme eut un soupir de soulagement : Winston faisait partie des membres de l'équipe de l'inspecteur qui l'appréciaient. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de faire tout le trajet jusqu'au Minnesota avec en challenge à la fois de tempérer son sale caractère et maîtriser un loup-garou sur les dents.

Quand vint le moment du décollage, la carlingue tremblait tellement en émettant des bruits plaintifs de métal torturé que Johanna agrippa instinctivement la main de son compagnon en la serrant très fort, et jeta des coups d'œil anxieux tout autour d'elle. Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire sarcastique en secouant doucement la tête.

Une fois sûre que le vieux coucou allait tenir le choc, la jeune femme se pencha devant Matthew pour regarder par le hublot sa terre natale qui s'éloignait. Là encore, elle ne ressentit pas le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle s'attendait à éprouver : après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la Louisiane, si son expédition italienne tournait au cauchemar.

Faisant une rapide introspection, elle constata que pour l'instant, l'éventualité d'un échec ne la traumatisait pas. Il en serait probablement autrement à la veille de la bataille, mais là, assise tout contre son loup-garou personnel qui se trémoussait sur son siège pour trouver une position moins inconfortable, Johanna était profondément sereine.

C'est donc avec un petit soupir de contentement qu'elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle s'agrippa des deux mains à son bras et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Matthew poser à son tour sa tête au sommet de son crâne, et se laissa glisser dans une tranquille somnolence.

…

Leur arrivée au minuscule aérodrome d'une petite bourgade du nord du Minnesota se passa sans histoire. Winston les confia au bon soin d'un homologue qui les attendait sur le tarmac, appuyé nonchalamment contre un 4/4 gris foncé, maculé de poussière et de boue. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à peine plus grand que Johanna, et il les accueillit avec une flegme étudiée. La jeune femme le soupçonnait d'avoir prit le temps de se recomposer un visage neutre pendant qu'ils descendaient de l'avion, parce que les coups d'œil qu'il lançait vers le loup-garou n'était pas totalement exempt de nervosité, malgré ses efforts évidents de paraître totalement à l'aise.

Pourtant, l'agent Stuart Basset, ainsi qu'il s'était présenté, n'était pas au courant des particularités du couple qu'il avait mission d'accompagner jusqu'à leur mystérieuse maison perdue au milieu de nulle part. Harry leur avait bien spécifié que les rares personnes qui seraient dans le secret de cette opération ô combien particulière ne les rencontreraient que quand tous les volontaires non humains, ou quasi non humains, seraient réunis. C'étaient donc seulement les mensurations hors norme de Matthew qui devaient intriguer Basset.

L'Indien monta devant, à côté de leur chauffeur, tandis qui Johanna prit place à l'arrière, à côté de leurs bagages.

Basset se lança dans un babillage ininterrompu où il fut question du climat de la région, des nombreuses rivières poissonneuses où l'on pouvait faire des pêches miraculeuses, du club de bowling où l'agent brillait tous les vendredis soir, et même de la tarte aux mûres que seule sa maman savait faire à la perfection.

Matthew lui montrait un intérêt poli quoique réservé, et la jeune femme se mit à étudier leur chauffeur avec une attention de plus en plus incrédule.

Quand Basset enchaîna sur le sujet des voitures, et que l'Indien se joignit à la conversation avec plus d'enthousiasme, Johanna vit le sourire de l'agent fédéral s'élargir, et il lança à son passager des regards brillants, confirmant ainsi ses doutes :

- - Il a le béguin pour Matt ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était impressionné par sa carrure, qu'il le matait, tout à l'heure ! C'est parce qu'il le trouvait à son goût ! ! ! - -

Avec un petit sourire ironique, Johanna se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage boisé qui défilait devant ses yeux, avec en sourdine la conversation des deux hommes. Encore amusée par sa découverte, elle ne fut même pas oppressée à l'idée de se retrouver bientôt au beau milieu d'une forêt.

- - J'aurais bien le temps de m'en inquiéter quand on arrivera à destination… - -

…

Destination qu'ils atteignirent deux heures et demie plus tard.

Le 4/4 se gara devant ce qui devait être une ancienne maison de garde forestier, sombre, trapue et peu avenante. Elle paraissait néanmoins spacieuse, et s'étalait sur un seul niveau, comme une grosse tortue décatie.

Johanna fronça le nez : elle n'était pas particulièrement emballée à l'idée de passer les prochains jours cachée dans cet endroit lugubre. Basset ne s'attarda pas, devant faire le trajet en sens inverse, et les laissa devant le perron, non sans avoir salué chaleureusement Matthew. Le jeune couple le regarda s'éloigner sur le chemin carrossable en silence, jusqu'à ce que Johanna prenne la parole :

« Tu t'es fait un nouveau copain, j'ai l'impression…

- Ouais, il était plutôt sympa, répondit l'Indien en attrapant ses bagages pendant que la jeune femme ouvrait la porte. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa…

- Un peu bizarre ? se moqua-t-elle. Sans blague ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles, comme ça ?

- T'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

- Hein ? Remarqué ? Remarqué quoi ?

- Il te draguait, mon chéri !

- … n'importe quoi !

- Mais si ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! »

Le loup-garou entra dans la maison en maugréant tandis que Johanna s'effaçait pour lui laisser le passage, et elle le suivit, sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui se fanât quand elle prit la mesure de ce qui les attendait dans les jours à venir.

La maison était déjà rébarbative à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était pire. Le mobilier était aussi vétuste que laid, une épaisse couche de poussière s'étalait comme un linceul gris et une odeur de renfermé les prit à la gorge.

La jeune femme poussa un petit cri étranglé, et murmura, les yeux agrandit d'horreur :

« J'espère pour toi que Harry te les a données, ces fameuses menottes… je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin… »

…

**(1) rendons à César ce qui lui appartient, cette blague loin d'être si pourrie que ça m'a été soufflée par Arwen, qui se décrit elle-même comme une Jordy au féminin !**


	43. Chapter 43 LA COLERE DE JACOB

**Message perso :**

**Alice : deux semaines de vacances !… Y en a qui se refuse rien ! Bon, ben profite bien de celui-ci, de chapitre, parce que moi je suis en stand by ****tout le mois de juillet**** ! ! ! Yeeeeehaaaaa ! ! !** ***sort en flip-flap arrières et double salto***

CHAP 43 LA COLERE DE JACOB

La première mission que se donna Johanna fut de choisir la moins hideuse des quatre chambres de la maison et d'y faire un grand nettoyage. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une modeste pièce de dix mètres carrés, orientée plein est, située non loin de la salle d'eau.

La jeune femme entreprit un grand ménage de printemps. Elle profita du temps sec pour aérer le matelas devant la maison, et s'arma de courage, d'un chiffon à poussière et d'une serpillère pour donner à la chambre un aspect humain. De son côté, Matthew était chargé de passer à la machine tous les draps et couvertures disponibles qui puaient le vieux linge moisi.

Le soir venu, ils purent dormir dans une chambre qui, à défaut d'être luxueuse, avait le mérite de sentir la cire et le citron, dans des draps fleurant bon la lessive.

Le lendemain, le reste de la maison fut décapée à son tour, et même si le bac à douche ainsi que les toilettes auraient eu besoin d'un bon décrassage à l'acide pour ôter tout le calcaire accumulé, Johanna et Matthew furent plutôt contents du résultat.

Les jours suivants furent plus ludiques.

Malgré le temps qui vira à la pluie, ils les consacrèrent à des expéditions dans la forêt entourant la maison.

Johanna, tout d'abord réticente, avait fini par apprécier ces longues promenades. Cela lui permettaient de s'évader de la maison qui, bien que propre du sol au plafond, n'en demeurait pas moins sombre et triste, surtout sous le ciel gris de nuages qui semblaient s'être installés définitivement dans le Minnesota.

La plupart du temps, Matthew se changeait en loup durant leurs ballades. Une espèce de rituel s'était installée : tout d'abord il filait se dégourdir les pattes en galopant à perdre haleine dans les bois pendant quelques minutes, et disparaissait de la vue de Johanna qui s'avançait lentement sur le chemin qu'elle avait choisit. Puis il revenait vers elle, surgissant d'un fourré, immense et essoufflé, langue pendante sur le côté. Même si la jeune femme réussissait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser sa phobie des forêts, elle ressentait toujours un profond soulagement quand elle avait le loup-garou dans son champ de vision. Ils poursuivaient leur promenade ensembles, et Johanna observait avec un étonnement amusé son fiancé, la truffe au ras du sol, revenant parfois sur ses pas pour renifler une odeur qui l'intriguait, s'immobilisant tout à coup la tête haute, les oreilles pointées en avant, la gueule fermée pour faire le moins de bruit possible, l'air concentré, puis repartir tout aussi soudainement dans sa quête des odeurs. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête et regardait la jeune femme en remuant la queue, et elle aurait juré qu'il souriait. Cela ne durait que le temps de deux battements de cœur, et il reprenait ses investigations olfactives.

Ces attitudes si peu humaines avaient tout d'abord surpris Johanna. Matthew lui avait alors expliqué que même s'il gardait son intelligence et ses sentiments, il était en parti soumis aux instincts propres aux loups quand il était sous cette forme. La jeune femme avait de ce fait plus l'impression de promener un gros toutou que de faire une ballade romantique avec l'homme de sa vie, mais trouva finalement un certain plaisir à l'observer dans ses attitudes canines.

Tant qu'il ne levait pas la patte contre un arbre devant elle, du moins.

Les jours s'égrenèrent lentement, mais contrairement à son séjour en Louisiane, Johanna ne fut en aucun cas fébrile, impatiente et surexcitée. Maintenant qu'elle était pratiquement certaine de pouvoir se mesurer aux Volturi, il lui semblait que son instinct lui soufflait de profiter pleinement des derniers instants de répit qui lui étaient accordés avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée. La jeune femme ne s'en privait donc pas, au grand bonheur de Matthew qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur l'humeur douce, aimante et caressante de sa future femme.

Si bien que l'après-midi où la famille du loup-garou débarqua, Johanna en fut limite déçue.

Matthew et elle étaient vautrés sur le vieux canapé, la jeune femme confortablement adossée sur le torse chaud de son compagnon. Elle lisait sur son petit ordinateur un article concernant le dernier film à la mode du moment, tandis que l'Indien silencieux enroulait les cheveux défaits de Johanna autour de ses doigts. Les gouttes de pluie sur le toit et les vitres les berçaient d'un rythme monotone et rassurant.

Matthew fut le premier à repérer le bruit des deux véhicules engagés sur le chemin carrossable qui s'était changé en piège boueux. Il tira légèrement sur la mèche avec laquelle il jouait en murmurant :

« Ils arrivent… »

Johanna, plongée dans sa lecture, ne comprit pas immédiatement et se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Hmmm ?… »

Puis elle entendit à son tour deux voitures s'arrêter devant la maison, suivit des claquements des portes qu'on referme. Deux secondes plus tard, trois vampires, une demi vampire et un loup-garou firent irruption dans le salon.

_- - Adieu tranquillité…- - _ ne put s'empêcher de penser Johanna, et elle se fendit d'un sourire crispé destiné exclusivement à Edward qui la regardait ironiquement.

Le jeune couple se leva pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, et, pendant quelques minutes, ce ne furent qu'accolades viriles, serrements de mains chaleureux, et même embrassades plus ou moins timides entre les femmes, vampire, humaine ou les deux. Quand Jacob se planta devant Johanna, il la prit dans ses bras et la frictionna comme il le faisait au Canada, rituel que la jeune femme accepta de bonne grâce. Puis Carlisle alla prendre possession d'une chambre, vite suivi par Edward et Bella. Jake, quant à lui, s'assit sur le canapé libre en se laissant tomber de tout son poids, en affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que lui et Nessie prendraientt la chambre qui resterait.

Le Quileute allongea ses immenses bras de part et d'autre sur le haut du canapé et inspecta la pièce avec intérêt.

« Très cosy… dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Carrément lugubre, tu veux dire, répliqua son épouse en grimaçant. Je n'ose pas imaginer Alice ou Rosalie dans un cadre pareil…

- Tiens, c'est une idée, ça ! Rappelle-moi de réserver cette baraque pour le prochain anniversaire d'un des innombrables mariages de Blondie ! Ça sera mon cadeau ! En plus je suis prêt à parier qu'Emmett adorera, ça doit être rempli d'ours, dans le coin !

- Ce n'est pas un gîte, je te le rappelle, précisa Nessie.

- Pas grave, je suis sûr que notre petite Sudiste préférée pourra nous arranger ça ! Pas vrai, ma belle ? Tu feras jouer tes relations ? »

Johanna sourit en secouant la tête, heureuse finalement de retrouver la famille de Matthew et surtout la bonne humeur légendaire de Jacob.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que les trois vampires reviennent avec eux dans le salon. Aussitôt, le visage du loup-garou se ferma, et Edward pinça légèrement les lèvres.

Matthew remarqua aussitôt le changement d'attitude de son père, et demanda en haussant les sourcils :

« Il y a un problème ?

- Non, aucun ! » répliqua l'aîné des loups garous d'un ton inhabituellement froid.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Carlisle et Bella échangeaient un regard navré.

« Jake… » murmura Nessie, comme une supplique.

Le Quileute lui lança un regard noir mais garda le silence.

« Bon, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? questionna Matthew d'une voix calme.

- Demande à tes foutues sangsues de grands-pères ! »

Choquée, Johanna ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, mais l'insulte ne sembla pas émouvoir les vampires outre mesure. Seule Bella lui lança un regard légèrement irrité. De son côté, Matthew interrogeait silencieusement les Cullen du regard.

Carlisle finit par les informer d'une voix douce :

« C'est au sujet de Leah…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, avec Leah ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir ! » gronda Jacob, l'air plus furieux que jamais.

Le doyen des vampires ne se départit pas de son calme quand il lui répondit :

« Je ne vais pas me lancer une nouvelle fois dans une discussion à n'en plus finir, Jacob. Tu sais déjà que cela m'est impossible de t'en parler… »

Matthew et Johanna se regardèrent, la même expression incrédule sur le visage, puis tournèrent leur tête vers Nessie quand elle prit la parole. Elle s'était assise au côté de son mari, glissant sa délicate main blanche dans l'immense main brune du loup-garou.

« Leah a quitté la Push », dit-elle d'une voix neutre, et Jacob grogna distinctement.

Leur fils fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour s'asseoir à son tour, prenant place dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au canapé. Il s'installa au bord, le buste penché en avant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« Comment ça, elle a quitté la Push ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Elle est partie. Je ne vois pas en quelle langue il faut le dire pour comprendre ! » gronda son père.

Matthew secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré, et précisa :

« Je veux dire, en quoi c'est étonnant ? Ça lui arrive, parfois, de prendre le large, non ? Ça faisait d'ailleurs un petit moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait… en quoi c'est différent cette fois-ci ?

- Je vais te le dire, moi, en quoi c'est différent ! aboya Jacob. Elle est effectivement partie il y a un petit moment de ça, comme elle le fait de temps en temps … peut-être pendant un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais comme tu l'as dit, il y a une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris l'air. C'est quand elle est revenue, que ça s'est gâté. D'abord, elle s'est isolée. Au sens propre. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et même moi elle me claquait la porte au nez. Seth n'a pas eu plus de succès. En fait, il n'y a qu'une personne qu'elle a accepté de voir… non, qu'elle a exigé de voir, plutôt !

- Qui ?

- Carlisle ! »

Le loup-garou mit dans le simple nom du vampire toute la rancœur qu'il semblait avoir accumulé depuis des jours.

Matthew sembla stupéfait, et regardait tour à tour les deux vampires masculins, comme s'il demandait confirmation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à sa question muette, il finit par demander en fixant Carlisle :

« Mais pourquoi elle voulait te voir ? »

Jacob émit un son entre le reniflement et le grognement, et le vampire répondit :

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. »

Le jeune loup-garou fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent, et à cet instant la ressemblance entre les deux Quileutes était presque dérangeante.

« A nous, il ne peut pas le dire, pesta son père. Par contre, Edward lit dans les pensées, donc lui aussi est au courant. Et comme Bella fait de lui ce qu'elle veut, je suis sûr qu'elle l'est aussi ! Bref, tout le monde sait ce qui se passe avec Leah, sauf moi ! Et maintenant, elle a quitté purement et simplement la Push, sans dire où elle allait, ni même si elle comptait revenir un jour ! »

Le ton de Jacob était monté en volume au fur et à mesure qu'il s'emportait en exposant l'injustice de la situation.

Johanna se percha silencieusement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installé Matthew, tandis que ce dernier se reculait lentement pour se caler sur le dossier, le visage fermé. Alors la jeune femme comprit.

C'était encore une histoire de loups-garous, une histoire de meute.

Jake n'était pas seulement le mari de Nessie, ou le père de Matthew, ou encore l'éternel adolescent débordant de gentillesse et de joie de vivre.

_- - C'est aussi un Alpha. - -_

Difficile de l'oublier à ce moment : il irradiait une colère froide et une force sauvage qui le transfigurait.

- - Eh ben, ça devait pas être de la tarte quand il était amoureux de Bella…- - songea encore un fois Johanna, mais maintenant qu'elle avait un aperçu de ce que pouvait donner Jacob en colère, elle prenait la pleine mesure de ce que Bella avait sans doute enduré au milieu de ce triangle amoureux pour le moins… original.

Edward leva imperceptiblement les sourcils en soupirant.

Johanna eut la bonne grâce de rougir légèrement et laissa ses pensées poursuivre leur chemin en se remémorant une conversation nocturne avec son fiancé.

- - L'Alpha ne fait pas que commander les membres de sa meute, il les protège, aussi. Leah a des problèmes, et a refusé sa protection. Pire, elle a demandé de l'aide à un autre. Un vampire, qui plus est.

_Je crois comprendre pourquoi il est un peu…irritable… ! - - _

Edward qui la fixait toujours acquiesça légèrement.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, et que j'ai déjà répété cent fois à ton père, c'est qu'elle va bien. » poursuivit Carlisle en fixant Matthew

Nouveau reniflement méprisant de Jacob.

« Si elle va si bien que ça, rétorqua Matthew, pourquoi elle a demandé à te voir ? »

Le vampire soupira d'un air désolé en levant les mains en geste d'excuse, mais ne répondit pas.

« Bon, j'ai un urgent besoin de me défouler ! dit Jacob d'une voix sourde en se levant brusquement. Tu viens avec moi ? » proposa-t-il à son fils.

Ce dernier accepta d'un hochement de tête silencieux, et les deux Quileutes sortirent de la maison ensembles.

La tension dans la pièce sembla chuter de moitié.

« Il est vraiment impossible ! » pesta Bella.

Au grand étonnement de Johanna, ce fut Edward qui prit la défense du loup-garou :

« Ce n'est pas facile, pour lui… il faut le comprendre… j'avoue qu'à sa place, je ne réagirais peut-être pas différemment… »

La colère de la vampire se changea immédiatement en une expression peinée, comme si elle exprimait son exaspération pour mieux oublier le chagrin qu'elle ressentait pour son ami, sans grand succès.

« On devrait aller chasser, nous aussi, dit Carlisle. En évitant soigneusement de croiser leur route, cela va de soi… »

Edward et Bella acquiescèrent, et ils sortirent à leur tour, laissant Johanna en tête à tête avec Nessie.

« Bon, ben c'est la folle ambiance, à ce que je vois ! dit Johanna en se levant.

- Oui, c'est sympa, hein ? approuva la demi vampire avec un petit sourire.

- … et tu ne vas pas chasser, toi ?

- Non ! Je vais prendre l'option « humaine », pour une fois, ça va me faire des vacances ! Tu n'aurais pas un petit café à me proposer ? C'est pas que j'en raffole, mais bon…

- Bien sûr ! Bouge pas, j'arrive ! »

Tandis que Nessie restait seule sur le canapé déserté, Johanna fila dans la cuisine faire réchauffer au micro-onde deux tasses de café.

Pendant l'opération, la jeune femme qui patientait en regardant les mugs tourner demanda en haussant la voix, histoire de se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de l'appareil :

« Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? »

La réponse fusa :

« Un petit moment ! Je te laisse imaginer comme c'est facile à vivre !

- Tu m'étonnes… sucre ?

- Oui, deux, merci ! »

Une tasse chaude dans chaque main, Johanna rejoignit Renesmée dans le salon, et lui tendit celle munie d'une petite cuillère avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Et toi, tu es dans le secret de ce qui se passe avec Leah ?

- Juste ciel, non ! Jake en serait encore plus furieux ! Je crois que c'est le seul truc qui le retienne de faire une énorme bêtise… s'il était le seul à ne pas savoir, je pense que même avec toute l'estime qu'il a pour Carlisle… »

Nessie laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant à Johanna le soin d'imaginer le reste.

On lui aurait dit auparavant que Jacob Black pouvait se montrer effrayant, elle aurait eu peine à le croire.

_- - Plus maintenant...- - _

« Mais si Carlisle a dit qu'elle allait bien, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, non ? Et puis de toute façon, les loups-garous ne peuvent pas tomber malade, il me semble ! »

La demi vampire fronça les sourcils.

« C'est justement ça qui me tracasse… Leah n'allait pas bien quand elle est revenue à la réserve, et ça, j'en suis sûre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… elle avait… froid. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le moment, mais le premier jour de son retour, on s'est retrouvées chez Seth et Lucia. Leah ne semblait pas dans son assiette, elle paraissait préoccupée… et surtout, elle portait un jean et un haut à manche longue. D'habitude, elle est toujours en vieux short et elle se trimballe une espèce de guenille en guise de t-shirt, un truc dont je ne me servirai même pas pour en faire un chiffon, mais plus pratique si elle a besoin de muter. Je me suis dit sur le moment que comme tous les vampires avaient été chassés de la Push, elle ne prévoyait pas de danger immédiat, mais même si c'était le cas, elle a une chaleur corporelle élevée, comme tous les loups-garous, et elle aurait dû avoir trop chaud avec ce qu'elle avait sur le dos ! »

Johanna ne trouva rien à répondre à ça, et Nessie poursuivit :

« Et quand je suis allée chez elle, deux ou trois jours après, elle a refusé de me laisser entrer. Mais je l'ai vue par l'entrebâillement de la porte : elle avait un plaid en espèce de matière polaire sur les épaules. »

Nessie se mit à remuer doucement son café avec la petite cuillère tandis que Johanna sirotait le sien pensivement, les jambes repliées sous elle.

« Et vous n'avez pas une petite idée de ce qui se passe ? finit-elle par demander.

- Pas la moindre. Jake en est malade de frustration. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça depuis… depuis Matthew… »

Johanna fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait. Répondant à son interrogation silencieuse, Nessie poursuivit :

« Non, j'exagère, il était pire quand on a eu le problème avec Matt. Tu dois être au courant, Matt nous a dit que l'accès de folie qu'il avait eu enfant, c'était parce que tu avais été en danger… »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme :

« Oh ! Ça !… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Nessie de l'interroger du regard.

« Il ne vous a pas raconté ? demanda Johanna.

- Non, il est resté très évasif. Il a juste dit que tu avais été … agressée…

- Hum, oui, on va dire ça. Le fils de nos voisins a tenté de me violer. »

Nessie écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, et la jeune femme enchaîna :

« Je l'ai tué, grâce à mon… don. C'est la première fois que je l'ai utilisé. Après… et bien, il a fallu un peu de temps pour me remettre de cette histoire…

- … je comprends… »

Elles se dévisagèrent mutuellement, partageant cette toute nouvelle complicité née de leurs confidences. Puis la demi vampire proposa :

« Tu veux voir ce qui s'est passé avec Matthew ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai un don, moi aussi : je peux montrer ce que j'ai vécu par simple contact. Comme si tu étais dans ma tête. »

Ce disant, elle tendit les mains vers Johanna, paumes vers le haut.

La jeune femme n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde, avant de les saisir en expirant un grand coup.

…

**Bon, ben voilà, je vous abandonne lâchement pour un peu plus d'un mois.  
Pour les curieuses, je me suis enfin décidée à me servir de l'option « ajouter en favoris » ( certaines d'entre vous ont dû s'en rendre compte !^^), donc vous allez peut-être y trouver de quoi patienter, bien que pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous connaissiez sans doute déjà les fics mentionnées, je vois souvent les mêmes noms dans les reviews ! ^^**

**Excellent mois de Juillet à tout le monde !**


	44. Chapter 44 LE 6 JUIN

**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour !**

… **bon, le mois de juillet s'est bien passé ? Oui ? Tant mieux.  
Oui, pour moi aussi, merci. Voilà voilà …  
Ok, allez, j'avoue : j'ai pas avancé dans l'histoire. Du tout du tout du tout. Je dois avoir écrit deux pov petites pages word. La cata. Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu que les innombrables invitations lancées tout au long de l'année allaient avoir tant de succès, mais c'est vrai que quand on habite à 5 km de la Méditerranée et qu'on a un conjoint qui fait les grillades comme personne, si on dit aux gens « Viendez ! », et ben ils viendent. Et du coup je me suis retrouvée plus souvent devant une table d'apéro que devant mon ordi.**

**Voilà, c'est dit. J'ai repris la boulot aujourd'hui, et je vais essayer de mettre à profit ma sacro sainte pause méridienne pour avancer un peu, mais je ne promets pas de poster lundi suivant. Au pire, ça sera dans quinze jours !**

**Allez, on passe à autre chose. **

**En fin de chapitre, j'ai ajouté, avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteur, une dissertation qui devrait vous plaire. Je m'explique : j'avais lancé un défi à quiconque trouverait à redire sur mon explication de la longévité des imprégnée. On devait m'expliquer pourquoi le sang humain donnait des yeux rouges aux vampires, alors que le sang animal les faisait paraître dorés.  
Butterfly, qui a décidé en passant de faire exploser mon compteur de reviews le mois dernier, ( me rappelant douloureusement que j'avais une fic en cours d'écriture, mais je te remercie encore ! -D… ) a relevé brillamment le défi. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous faire partager son délire, qui est en vérité loin d'être illogique. Papillon des Iles, le jour où tu as ton diplôme, je plains sincèrement tous ceux qui se trouveront dans le camp adverse ! **

**On finit avec le petit message perso :**

**Chuppa : merci pour ta review ! Tu sais, à mon avis, Jacob, aussi longtemps qu'il devra fréquenter une bande de vampire, c'est à dire toute sa vie, finalement, il trouvera toujours de quoi se mettre en rogne à un moment ou à un autre ! -D**

**Ah, et avant de vous laisser, avez-vous jeté un œil sur les fics d'une p'tite nouvelle, Blacksin ? J'aime beaucoup son OS sur la page facebook de Jacob, et aussi celui sur la première transformation de notre loup-garou préféré. En fait, j'apprécie tout ce qu'elle écrit. Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, ou quoi lire…**

**Chap 44 LE 6 JUIN**

Johanna eut l'impression de se retrouver sur l'île des Bonnet, quand elle avait été droguée par Clémence. Du moins en ce qui concernait sa sensation de n'être que la passagère d'un corps dont elle n'avait pas la maîtrise, parce que la vue qui s'offrait à elle était bien différente du paysage tropical des Bahamas : elle courrait au milieu d'une forêt sombre et humide.

_- - La Push, ou ses environs…_ - - comprit la jeune femme.

Elle devinait la présence d'autres personnes à la périphérie de son champ de vision, et ressentait un vague agacement à ne pas pouvoir tourner la tête pour mieux regarder qui l'accompagnait. Soudain, comme si elle avait entendu le vœu muet de la jeune femme, Bella se matérialisa sur sa droite, courant au même rythme que sa fille.

« Il n'est pas loin… » murmura la vampire, et Johanna sentit l'excitation de Nessie comme si c'était la sienne propre.

« Je sais, répondit-elle, je peux entendre son cœur battre ! »

_- - Eûrk, je crois qu'elles sont entrain de chasser…- -_ comprit Johanna, et elle pria silencieusement que lui seraient épargnés la mise à mort de l'animal et le festin qui s'en suivrait.

Cette fois encore, elle fut exaucée.

Il lui sembla entendre un long hurlement aigu, plein de rage et de peine à la fois, mais très ténu, comme si la pauvre créature qui l'avait poussé se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Si elle avait été dans son propre corps, Johanna était sûre qu'elle en aurait eu la chair de poule. Mais Nessie se contenta de ralentir, tout comme sa mère, puis s'arrêta en tournant la tête par-dessus son épaule, probablement en direction d'où le cri provenait. La jeune femme sentit la demi vampire intriguée, mais pas vraiment inquiète : elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix d'un des membres des meutes de la Push dans ce hurlement.

Edward jaillit à son tour des fourrés, son visage livide empreint d'inquiétude :

« Il y a un problème avec Matthew… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Aussitôt, une vague de panique submergea Nessie, si intense que Johanna eut envie de hurler à son tour. Sans perdre une seconde, elle rebroussa chemin, suivit de ses parents.

« Edward, pars devant ! » souffla Bella, et le vampire accéléra. Il fut rapidement hors de vue.

La jeune femme sentit la frustration de Nessie de ne pas être plus rapide, et elle crut que la demi vampire allait devenir folle d'angoisse quand un nouveau cri déchira la forêt, exprimant plus de douleurs qu'un cœur ne pouvait endurer. Dans le coin surnaturel de la mémoire de Nessie, Johanna eut l'impression de sangloter silencieusement.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? » demanda Bella.

« Non. »

La voix de Nessie avait beau être ferme, Johanna avait accès aux pensées de son hôte et elles démentaient sa réponse :

- - « _C'est de ma faute ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ma faute ! Je suis à moitié vampire, Jake n'aurait jamais dû s'imprégner de moi ! C'était une erreur ! Et maintenant mon enfant, mon bébé, en paye le prix ! Il à peine 13 ans ! Est-ce qu'un Quileute s'est déjà transformé si jeune ? Est-ce que son héritage vampirique n'est pas entrain de le tuer ?_ » - -

Pour la troisième fois, le tout nouveau loup-garou hurla, mais le son provenait à présent de la gauche de Nessie, comme s'il s'était déplacé. Il s'interrompit dans un glapissement, et Renesmée gémit d'angoisse.

Edward surgit à nouveau devant elle et leur dit :

« Suivez-moi, il faut le stopper ! »

Sans poser de questions, Bella et sa fille bifurquèrent pour prendre la direction où se ruait le vampire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le vacarme de plus en plus précis de grognements sourds, de glapissements stridents et du bruit caractéristique de la végétation malmenée par une bande de loups-garous, rempli de craquements de branches, de bruissements de fougères et de feuilles mortes piétinées.

Les vampires surgirent dans une petite clairière pour voir un loup aux différents tons de gris, petit et fluet, se faufiler entre ses deux imposants aînés, l'un roux et l'autre sable. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire cinq mètres qu'un autre loup, gris clair et moins massif que ses congénères, se matérialisa sur le flanc gauche du fuyard, le dépassa en quelques bonds, pour se placer devant lui et lui couper la route. Le louveteau freina des quatre pattes, son arrière train à ras du sol, et d'un coup de reins bondit sur sa droite, droit sur les Cullen.

Durant les quelques secondes qu'avait duré cette tentative de fuite dont ils avaient été témoins, Nessie et ses parents étaient restés immobiles. Quand Matthew se précipita sur eux, la demi vampire sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son regard égaré, et sa culpabilité revint de plus belle :

- - Ses deux natures s'affrontent !… Son héritage quileute doit rejeter ses gênes vampires ! Il est complètement fou ! - -

Edward émit un cri de stupeur mais ne prit pas le temps de s'exprimer plus longuement. Prenant les deux femmes de vitesse, il se jeta à bras le corps sur le louveteau, le ceinturant brutalement, et le plaqua au sol. Matthew glapit et tourna sa gueule pour happer le bras du vampire, dans lequel il mordit violemment tout en se tortillant comme une anguille pour échapper à son étreinte. Mais Edward teint bon.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jacob et l'autre loup svelte que Johanna ne connaissait pas se postent de part et d'autre du vampire et de son prisonnier en grondant férocement, toutes dents dehors.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Bella hurler :

« Jake ! Arrête ! Il fait ça pour vous aider ! »

Nessie n'avait pas attendu la fin de la mise en garde de Bella pour se précipiter sur son fils toujours maintenu au sol. Quand elle fut à sa portée, le louveteau lâcha le bras dans lequel il avait planté ses crocs pour se retourner contre sa mère. Edward eut juste le temps de le tirer en arrière : la gueule de Matthew claqua à quelques centimètres du visage de la demi vampire. Johanna put sentir son haleine chaude et même quelques gouttes de salives se projeter contre sa joue, alors que Renesmée tournait la tête par réflexe pour se protéger.

S'en fut trop pour Jacob.

Fou de rage, il se rua sur son fils en hurlant, tout croc dehors. Ne faisant aucun cas d'Edward qui maintenait tant bien que mal sa prise, l'énorme loup roux les bouscula violemment, et Matthew se tortilla de plus belle, parvenant enfin à se dégager.

Il profita du chaos ambiant, au milieu des cris de Bella et Nessie, des grondements furieux des loups et des insultes dont Edward abreuvait Jacob, pour filer ventre à terre et disparaître dans les fourrées. Aussitôt les Quileutes et le vampire le prirent en chasse, laissant Nessie toujours à genou au milieu de la clairière dévastée, la main de Bella posée sur son épaule.

Hébétée, Renesmée fixait l'endroit où sa famille avait disparu, les laissant dans un silence irréel après le vacarme de la lutte qui s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt.

Johanna n'aurait su dire, de sa propre douleur ou de celle dont elle partageait le corps, quelle était la plus atroce, la plus abominable.

Et toujours cette culpabilité lancinante qui tournait en boucle :

- - C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute…- - songeait Nessie.

Mais la litanie de Renesmée faisait à présent écho à celle de Johanna :

_- - Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute… c'est de la mienne… c'est de la mienne…_ - -

Quand Nessie éclata en sanglots, et que Bella s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras, Johanna eut l'impression de mourir de chagrin.

…

La jeune femme aurait bien voulu arrêter là l'expérience, mais apparemment Nessie n'en avait pas fini.

La scène dans la clairière s'assombrit lentement, comme un fondu au noir dans les films. Puis cela s'éclaircit peu à peu, et Johanna se retrouva dans une grande pièce lumineuse, remplie de Quileutes et de vampires.

A ses côtés se tenait Jacob, qui serrait sa main à lui en faire mal. Son visage était quasiment méconnaissable. Il était pâle, maladif. Ses joues semblaient creusées, et ses yeux rivés droit devant lui sans rien regarder de précis ressemblaient à deux trous noirs où aucune lumière ne brillait. Sa bouche formait un pli amer et il respirait bruyamment, comme si sa gorge serrée avait du mal à laisser passer l'air.

Debout à sa droite, comme deux vigiles immobiles, se tenaient Seth et Leah. Un peu plus loin, rassemblés en un groupe compact, Sam et d'autres Indiens que Johanna ne connaissait pas s'agitaient nerveusement.

A l'opposé de la pièce, tous les Cullen à une exception près étaient rassemblés, silencieux. Seul manquait Carlisle.

Comme rien ne semblait se passer, Johanna eut tout le loisir d'apprécier les tourments que subissaient celle qui lui faisait partager ses souvenirs.

Bien qu'elle n'essayait pas d'ôter sa main de celle de son âme sœur, le jeune femme savait que Nessie ne se sentait plus digne de l'amour de son loup-garou. Elle se croyait responsable de la folie de son fils, et se demandait si elle aurait un jour le courage de soutenir le regard de Jacob tant elle se sentait fautive. Pour l'instant, il était tellement abattu qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'attitude fuyante de sa femme, mais elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses remords bien longtemps…

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Renesmée… »

Le regard de Nessie rencontra celui d'Edward, et Johanna vit du coin de l'œil que Jacob les fixait tour à tour avec un vague étonnement, comme s'il ne se sentait que peu concerné par ce que le vampire télépathe affirmait à sa fille. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, il fut l'objet de l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Nessie et Jacob se levèrent en même temps, et c'est à eux qu'il s'adressa.

« Je lui ai administré un très puissant somnifère… il devrait dormir quelques heures… »

Personne ne dit mot, attendant la suite.

« Il est toujours sous sa forme de loup. Ça vaut peut-être mieux, finalement. Ses os se ressouderont certainement plus vite. »

Johanna surprit les coups d'œil, plus ou moins belliqueux, dont Emmett fut l'objet. Si le vampire aux allures de colosse resta impassible, ce ne fut pas le cas de Rosalie qui montra les dents silencieusement. Quant à Edward, il dit d'une voix sèche :

« C'est bon, on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Si on ne l'avait pas arrêté, il serait dans l'Oregon à l'heure qu'il est ! Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce n'est pas une simple petite fracture notre problème, mais ce qu'il a dans la tête ! »

Cette tirade eut pour effet de calmer un peu les esprits, même si un Quileute grogna en fusillant le vampire des yeux, avant que Sam le prenne par le bras en murmurant quelque chose. Elle vit l'Indien coléreux regarder Jacob, et ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Il eut alors l'air de se détendre légèrement et Sam enleva sa main.

Si Johanna s'était focalisée sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, Nessie quant à elle s'était de nouveau abîmée dans les méandres de l'auto flagellation mentale à la mention du problème psychique de son fils.

« Quant à toi, Renesmée, arrête de te croire responsable de ce qui arrive, tu n'y es strictement pour rien ! » poursuivit Edward sur le même ton aussi peu aimable que sa précédente tirade.

Ces mots semblèrent enfin tirer Jacob de son apathie : il fixa tour à tour sa femme et le père de celle-ci, un air de totale stupéfaction sur son visage. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Nessie se recroquevilla sur elle-même, peu encline à croire le télépathe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » gronda Jacob, mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Il était plutôt… perplexe.

« Nessie pense que c'est parce qu'elle est à moitié vampire que Matthew a sombré dans la folie, l'informa Edward. Elle croit que sa nature de loup-garou est entrain de rentrer en conflit avec son ascendance soit disant contre nature ! »

Quelqu'un renifla du côté des Quileutes silencieux, mais Johanna ne sut de qui cela provenait. Elle devina que Jacob se retournait vers sa femme, mais elle ne le vit pas, puisque Renesmée gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser le regard de l'Indien. Il lui prit les mains et affirma :

« Non, non, tu te trompes, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Sa voix avait beau vibrer de sincérité, Nessie secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant d'y croire. Alors Jacob lui lâcha une main pour placer ses doigts sous le menton de son âme sœur, lui relevant tout doucement le visage. Quand Renesmée accepta enfin de regarder son mari dans les yeux, Johanna vit dans ceux du loup-garou un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse qui lui serra le cœur. La demi vampire, de son côté, avait carrément arrêté de respirer.

« Je t'assure, ma chérie, tu n'y es vraiment pour rien ! assena Jacob avec force. Ce qui arrive à Matt, c'est…

- Totalement et profondément inhérent à sa nature de loup-garou », conclut Edward.

Jacob se tourna vers le vampire, puis vers les Quileutes.

« Oui, soupira-t-il en lâchant sa femme et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. C'est… comme s'il était appelé quelque part…

- C'est pire qu'un appel, dit un autre Indien que Johanna ne connaissait pas. Tu sais, ça me fait penser à ces animaux qui migrent deux fois par an… le gosse n'a qu'une idée en tête : aller vers le sud…

- Vous avez déjà été confronté à ce genre de comportement ? demanda Carlisle.

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Sam, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne soit jamais arrivé… Billy sera peut-être au courant de quelque chose, c'est lui le gardien des légendes et de la tradition… »

Pendant que les hommes échangeaient leurs points de vue, Nessie laissait le soulagement l'envahir :

_- - Je n'y suis pour rien…- -_

Son enfant n'en était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, mais au moins elle pourrait sans arrière-pensée chercher une solution à son problème. Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit aussi bien qu'Edward, Sam s'adressa à elle :

« Et ne doute jamais de l'Imprégnation, Renesmée. Encore moins de celle de Jake, qui t'attendait avant même ta naissance ! Votre fils sera un puissant loup-garou, il a d'ailleurs déjà prouvé qu'il était plein de ressources… je ne sais pas quel est son problème, mais ça ne vient pas de ce que tu es. Je suis au contraire certain que tu vas lui transmettre des atouts majeurs, quoiqu'en pensent certains ! »

Et ce disant, il coula un regard courroucé vers l'Indien qui s'était énervé précédemment.

Nessie remercia Sam d'un signe de tête, et les discussions reprirent tandis que l'image s'assombrissait de nouveau.

…

La nouvelle scène qui se révéla aux yeux de Johanna/Nessie fut celle d'une panique totale : Jacob était en train d'appeler quelqu'un au téléphone en faisant les cent pas dans un salon clair inconnu de la jeune femme, sa main libre passant et repassant dans ses cheveux comme elle l'avait vu faire précédemment, la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux noirs à nouveau remplis d'effroi. Renesmée le fixait en triturant nerveusement un trousseau de clés. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Merde, répondeur… grogna le loup-garou. Edward, aboya-t-il, Matthew s'est fait la malle ! Rapplique aussi vite que tu peux ! »

Au moment où il raccrochait, Sam, Leah, Seth et l'Indien colérique pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Comment il a pu filer ? demanda Leah sans prendre la peine de saluer son alpha.

- Il avait prévu son coup, on dirait ! feula Jacob d'une voix sourde. Il a attendu que les Cullen partent chasser… pour redevenir humain. On a cru qu'il était guéri…

- Putain de merde ! jura la Quileute.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti ? demanda Seth.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il s'est enfui cette nuit, on s'en est rendu compte il y dix minutes ! gémit Nessie.

- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer… fit Sam d'une voix calme, et Leah lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Après tout, on sait déjà où il compte se rendre ! fit le loup-garou inconnu. On va tous vers le sud, et on finira bien par lui mettre la main dessus…

- Il a raison, dit Sam. Je vais rassembler toutes les meutes, on se transforme et on part fouiller la forêt…

- Et nous, on y va en voiture, poursuivit Jacob. Leah, Seth, vous passerez par la départementale, Nessie et moi on prend la voie rapide. On s'arrête toutes les demi-heures pour se transformer, histoire de vérifier s'il n'a pas repris sa forme de loup-garou lui aussi ! »

Les Quileutes acquiescèrent en silence. L'ami de Sam, celui dont Johanna ignorait le nom, mit une main sur l'épaule de Jacob :

« On va le retrouver ! Rachel m'arracherait les yeux si je ramène pas son satané neveu sain et sauf ! »

L'image s'assombrit, et cette fois, nulle autre ne la remplaça.

Johanna cligna des yeux en se retrouvant dans le lugubre salon de la maison cachée dans la forêt du Minnesota, face à Nessie. Elle lui lâcha les mains, et s'étonna du froid qu'elle ressentit dans son cou. Quand elle le toucha, elle constata qu'il était trempé : ses larmes avaient coulé si abondamment qu'elles avaient poursuivi leur course jusqu'à sa gorge. S'essuyant avec des gestes brusques, la jeune femme demanda :

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est effectivement Paul qui nous l'a ramené.

- Paul, c'est celui qui a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Jacob ?

- Oui, c'est son beau-frère, celui qui s'est imprégné de sa sœur Rachel…Il a retrouvé Matt au milieu de la forêt, et il l'a ramené…

- … je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre tout ça ! murmura Johanna en baissant les yeux.

- Ne t'en veux pas, s'il y a un responsable, c'est l'homme qui t'a agressée… »

La jeune femme soupira, songeant qu'avec le recul, elle trouvait que la mort de Benjamin avait été trop douce par rapport aux vies qu'il avait failli détruire.

« Notre calvaire a cessé deux semaines plus tard, reprit Nessie. Matt s'est à nouveau changé en humain, pour de bon, cette fois. On est restés sur nos gardes un moment, histoire de vérifier que ce n'était pas encore une ruse pour nous fausser compagnie, mais mon père nous avait déjà assuré que c'était bel et bien fini…du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Comme on ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché ça, on s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que ça recommence un jour.

- Il s'en est sorti sans séquelle, alors ? demanda Johanna en se remémorant sa pénible convalescence personnelle.

- Heu… il a mis un petit moment à s'en remettre, physiquement parlant, surtout. Sa transformation précoce avait déclenché sa croissance accélérée, et l'a laissé un peu sur le flanc pendant quelques temps. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, il a bien récupéré… »

Johanna soupira en reprenant sa tasse vide qu'elle avait posée sur la table pour la ramener à la cuisine.

« La prochaine fois, je te montrerai quand Matt m'a appelée pour m'annoncer son imprégnation, tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus drôle ! » lui dit Nessie avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme grimaça, et lui répondit :

« Je n'en doute pas… j'étais déjà morte de rire quand ça s'est passé, il me tarde de savoir comment lui, il a vécu ce moment mémorable ! »

Et elle se dirigea dans la cuisine en maugréant.

…

**Et maintenant, je suis sûre que vous êtes impatientes de savoir les raisons pour lesquelles les Volturi ont des yeux rouge moche et les Cullen de superbes yeux délicieusement ambrés.**

**Butterfly971 va vous expliquer tout ça ! :**

_**Sujet de dissertation : pourquoi l'absorption de sang humain donne les yeux rouges aux vampires, et celle du sang de n'importe quel autre animal une jolie couleur dorée.**_

Vous avez deux heures. L'usage de la calculatrice est interdit .

Un vampire est une créature mythique se caractérisant par le fait qu'il n'est plus vraiment vivant, puisque son cœur a cessé de battre au moment de sa transformation. C'est un être froid, qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang, et plus particulièrement de sang humain. Cependant, force est de constater que le sang animal donne aux yeux de vampire une couleur dorée soutenue, tandis que le sang humain leur confère une couleur rouge , d'un bordeaux prononcé lorsque le vampire est plus âgé.

Nous verrons donc dans une première partie que la couleur rouge des yeux est due exclusivement à l'absorption de sang humain, puis dans une seconde partie que les animaux confèrent aux yeux vampiriques une teinte dorée.

I- Le rouge, couleur caractérisant les yeux des vampires amateurs de sang humain.

Il est établi depuis déjà quelques décennies, que le sang humain arbore une agréable couleur rouge, plus ou moins foncée, variant selon chaque individu.

Un vampire absorbe donc ce nectar lorsqu'il se "nourrit" sur un être humain. Il boit littéralement ce concentré d'hématies dans un but alimentaire. Cependant, des observations par le Centre National d'Etudes du Comportement Vampirique (CNECV) ont démontré que c'est bel et bien le sang humain qui donne cette couleur rouge caractéristique aux yeux des vampires. En fait , le liquide servirait à irriguer le cerveau du vampire, puisque si celui ci est cliniquement décédé, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a toujours présence d'une activité cérébrale en lui. Le sang irrigue donc le cerveau, alimente les veines et vaisseaux, s'enroule subtilement autour des neurones, et permet le bon fonctionnement des synapses. Il se dirigerait ensuite directement vers la rétine, où il est filtré, et permet ainsi aux pupilles d'avoir cette couleur ci.

Pour ce qu'il reste de sang, il se dirige ensuite vers le reste du corps humain, mais s'il reste principalement cantonné dans le tronc, voire la tête.

Comment peut-on donc expliquer que le sang animal, de couleur rouge également, puisse donner aux vampires cette couleur dorée soutenue ?  


_**II- L'absorption de sang animal : cause de la couleur dorée de vampires végétariens.**_

Comme soulevé précédemment, le problème est de savoir pourquoi, puisque le sang animal est également rouge, il ne donne pas non plus une couleur rouge aux yeux de nos concitoyens aux longues canines.

La raison ne tient pas tant dans la couleur du sang, qu'il soit animal ou humain, mais plutôt de la façon dont réagit le corps humain face à ce corps étranger.

En effet, le sang animal n'est pas filtré de la même façon que le sang humain lorsqu'il atteint la rétine.

L'explication tient dans le fait qu'un vampire, avant d'être transformé en ce qu'il est, a été un humain. Du sang humain a coulé dans ses veines, son cœur a battu de la même manière que n'importe quel autre de ses congénères.

Or nous savons que des transfusions sanguines sont possibles dans la mesure où le groupe sanguin est compatible entre le donneur et le receveur (cette explication ne sera pas retranscrite dans le présent exposé. Une explication en annexe pourra être fournie si l'examinateur le souhaite.). Le corps humain accepte donc sans broncher un autre sang humain dans son organisme, mais nous ne savons pas néanmoins quelle serait sa réaction face au sang animal.

Or, un vampire est plus fort et développé qu'un être humain. Chaque organe, muscle, os, nerf, développe une sensibilité nouvelle, soit plus accentuée et bénéfique, soit néfaste pour le vampire.

L'absorption du sang humain se fait donc naturellement, et n'opère pas énormément de changement en matière de filtration. Néanmoins, l'absorption du sang animal, auquel le corps humain de base n'est pas habitué, contraint ce corps à s'habituer sa présence. Et puisque les personnes concernées sont des vampires, leur corps ne rejette pas la présence de ce corps étranger, il l'accepte, et l'utilise à son avantage.

Le cerveau est donc irriguée d'une façon totalement normale, même si à l'intérieur du cerveau, au niveau de l'aspect physique, on peut noter une légère différence, qu'on ne peut donc pas apercevoir extérieurement.

Cependant, la manifestation extérieure se fait donc par le regard.

En effet, le sang animal a la propriété d'être plus opaque. La rétine, en le filtrant, en laisse donc beaucoup moins passer, ce qui dilue donc déjà une première fois la couleur rouge, qui se transforme en teinte rose pâle . La nouveauté dans ce filtrage, c'est l'intervention du venin. Afin de ne pas altérer la vue du vampire avec une trop forte concentration de sang opaque, le venin du vampire se mélange donc avec le sang, pour former une matière plus fluide, colorant la pupille, et par ce fait, changeant également la couleur. Un éminent médecin, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen , a d'ailleurs écrit un ouvrage à ce sujet intitulé "La fonction filtrante du venin vampirique dans le processus d'irrigation cérébrale par le sang animal."

En conclusion, la couleur dorée soutenue est donc due au mélange de venin et de sang animal.

La couleur des yeux est donc un moyen infaillible de savoir si le vampire que l'on côtoie est un buveur de sang humain, ou s'il préfère se restreindre, tout comme les humains, aux animaux.

Si vous avez un jour la chance de croiser un vampire, prenez le temps d'analyser la couleur de ses yeux. Nous savons qu'aujourd'hui, moins de 0.005% de la population vampirique se nourrit de sang animal. Donc si vous tombez sur un vampire aux yeux rouges, et que vous vous en faites la réflexion , il est fort probable que ce soit la dernière chose que vous ayez à penser, avant de vous transformer en délicieux repas.

. THE END .

…

… **et moi je dis : respect.**


	45. Chapter 45 VISITE SURPRISE

**Bonjour.**

**Pas avancée du tout sur la fic. En fait, je me rends compte que je suis bonne à rien sous la pression. C'est pas du tout dans mon caractère de m'imposer des « tu dois ». Donc, je vais avancer à mon rythme, sans stresser à me dire « J'ai rien de prêt pour lundiiiiiii ! ». Les visites estivales vont se calmer, je devrais avoir plus de temps libre… **

**Bref, je sais que ma régularité fait 90 % de mon charme, mais je vais vraiment mettre mes postages en veilleuse le temps de sérieusement me recoller à l'écriture. **

**Je vous laisse avec le pov chapitre que j'ai réussi à extirper en quinze jours, et je vous dis à… ben à un avenir proche ! (… plus ou moins… !)**

**PS : toutes les fan de Paul se doivent d'aller jeter un œil sur « L'imprégnation pour les nuls », de Blacksin. Il y est plus vrai que nature. Pour celles qui ont la flemme de chercher, la fic est dans mes favoris !**

CHAP 45 VISITE SURPRISE

Les relations vampires - loups garous restèrent tendues jusqu'au surlendemain. Johanna prenait bien soin de ne pas rester dans une pièce où se trouvait l'un des membres de chaque clan, même si le représentant Quileute était Matthew. Il semblait qu'en matière de rancune tenace et de caractère de cochon, il n'avait en effet rien à envier à son alpha de père.

C'est pour cette raison que Johanna jouait les zones neutres en compagnie de Nessie, qui n'hésitait pas à montrer les dents si son mari ou leur fils venaient leur polluer l'atmosphère en râlant trop ostensiblement.

Il n'empêche que la tension entre les occupants de la sinistre maison commençait à jouer sur les nerfs de Johanna, lui promettant un mal de tête carabiné à force de contenir son envie de prendre les uns pour taper sur les autres.

Heureusement, son calvaire prit fin le deuxième jour après l'arrivée de sa belle-famille.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme constata à son réveil que son fiancé avait déjà déserté la chambre, et elle se leva sans beaucoup d'entrain, s'attendant à le retrouver en compagnie de Jacob à pester dans leur coin. Ne voyant âme qui vive dans la maison, elle s'emmitoufla dans son blouson et sortit sur le perron, pour y trouver Bella et Nessie, assises sur le banc en bois qui flanquait la porte d'entrée, plongées en grande contemplation. Suivant leur regard, Johanna eut un petit cri de stupeur : les Black ET les Cullen discutaient, tous les quatre, et à ce qui semblait plutôt calmement, à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison.

Ils tournèrent la tête avec un ensemble parfait vers la nouvelle venue, sans doute alertés par le bruit, et lui sourirent pour la saluer, avec un petit geste de la main de la part de Matthew. Puis ils reprirent leur conversation, Jacob les poings serrés dans les poches de son pantalon et piétinant distraitement les mottes de terre devant lui.

N'arrivant toujours pas à en croire ses yeux, Johanna s'installa au ralenti à côté de Bella qui se poussait pour lui faire une place.

« Dites-moi que je rêve… souffla la jeune femme. J'ai loupé un épisode, ou quoi ?

- Tu ne rêves pas, répondit la vampire d'une voix amusée, et tu as effectivement manqué quelque chose !

- Ah oui ?

- Hmm, hmm… dit Nessie en se penchant en avant pour regarder Johanna malgré Bella entre elles. Jake a reçu un appel de Leah…

- Super ! Et elle va bien ?

- Si j'en juge par les décibels qu'elle est encore capable d'émettre, je dirais que oui… » répliqua Renesmée sans cacher son hilarité.

« Oh… elle lui a passé un savon ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- C'est rien de le dire ! Je crois que même toi, avec ta pauvre petite ouïe d'humaine, tu aurais pu l'entendre ! »

Johanna reporta son attention sur le quatuor masculin, et vit distinctement Jacob bougonner dans sa barbe. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle demanda :

« Alors, il est au courant, pour Leah ? Elle lui a dit ce qui se passait ?

- Penses-tu ! C'est mal la connaître ! répondit Nessie, visiblement aux anges. Elle lui a juste rappelé qu'il avait beau être son alpha, elle était quand même plus âgée que lui et assez grande pour mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait, qu'il était au bord de la plus grande bataille de toute l'histoire de leur tribu et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ce problème plutôt que de casser les pieds à tout le monde avec ses états d'âme à la, je la cite, « mords-moi le…hum. »

- Oh la… carrément… » murmura Johanna en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Jacob lui tourna ostensiblement le dos, mais elle eut le temps de voir son expression vexée. Edward lui dit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne put entendre, mais qui fit râler l'Indien et rire Carlisle tandis que Matthew tentait vainement de cacher un sourire.

« Bon, exulta Johanna, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir enfin respirer dans cette baraque ?

- Oui, répondit Nessie, dès que Jake aura fini sa petite enquête sur le mystérieux informateur de Leah…

- Comment ça ?

- Elle avait l'air parfaitement au courant de la vie que Jake et Matt menaient au reste de la famille. Mais on ne sait pas qui l'a renseignée : aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas joignable. Les Cullen jurent que ça ne vient pas d'eux…

- Ce que je confirme, dit Bella. Aucun d'entre nous n'a essayé de la joindre…

- Et ce n'est pas moi non plus… ajouta Nessie en lançant à sa belle-fille un coup d'œil prudent.

- Eh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'insurgea Johanna. Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone ! »

Les trois femmes plongèrent dans un silence méditatif, que l'humaine fut la première à interrompre :

« Personnellement, je me fiche de savoir comment et par qui elle a été mise au courant ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais au bord du… loupgaroucide, ça se dit ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais effectivement, c'est une activité qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de pratiquer… murmura Bella.

- Hé ! s'insurgea sa fille.

- Pas souvent, mais de temps en temps… » se défendit la vampire en souriant, les yeux dans le vague.

Se tournant vers le quatuor masculin, Johanna vit Jake faire une grimace indignée à son amie, tandis que dans le dos du Quileute, Edward faisait mine d'offrir son cœur à son épouse, à grand renfort de gestes théâtraux. Bella accepta les deux « attentions » d'un signe de tête moqueur.

« Ok, et bien moi, je vais fêter ça avec un petit café ! » annonça Johanna en se levant.

Laissant tout ce petit monde à l'extérieur, elle s'engouffra dans la maison, qui lui parut tout à coup bien moins lugubre.

…

Jacob abandonna bien vite ses investigations pour découvrir de qui Leah avait reçu ses renseignements. Que Nessie le menaça des pires sévices s'il ne les lâchait pas avec ses histoires ne devait pas être étranger à son désintérêt soudain sur le mystérieux informateur de sa beta.

L'ambiance s'en trouva considérablement allégée, et quand trois jours plus tard une voiture s'engagea dans la clairière qui entourait la maison, Johanna était relativement sereine : elle n'aurait pas été très à l'aise en présentant à Harry des vampires et des loups-garous, censés combattre côtes à côtes, et en fait prêts à se sauter dessus.

La jeune femme se tenait seule sur le perron, tous les autres habitants étant partis chasser ou simplement profiter d'une ballade en forêt. Elle avait dû insister pour que Matt les accompagne il répugnait à la laisser, mais elle savait combien il appréciait de courir aux côtés de sa famille, et elle n'avait plus peur de se retrouver isolée au milieu des bois. Sa phobie sylvestre semblait bel et bien l'avoir quittée.

Quand la voiture aux vitres teintées s'immobilisa devant Johanna, elle s'avança pour accueillir Harry. L'inspecteur lui ayant bien précisé que la rencontre au sommet avec son mystérieux supérieur ne se ferait qu'après un premier briefing avec la délégation Cullen-Black, elle fut surprise de voir deux étrangers sortir de la voiture. Une grande et mince femme noire, les cheveux coupés courts, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année et habillée d'un ensemble tailleur-pantalon bleu marine mettant en valeur sa silhouette, émergea de la place passager au côté de Harry, tandis qu'un homme distingué, en costume militaire bardé de décorations, sensiblement du même âge que la femme, sortait de la place arrière.

_- - Le grand patron et sa secrétaire…_ - - songea Johanna en détaillant l'homme qui avait la tâche ingrate de superviser Harry, dont le caractère entier ne devait pas aider les relations cordiales avec sa hiérarchie.

Elle dévisagea donc le militaire qui laissa courtoisement la femme passer devant lui avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, avait les cheveux gris coupés ras et des yeux sombres et intelligents, qui détaillaient Johanna avec ce qui semblait un soupçon de colère.

_- - Aïe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi ?…_ - - songea-t-elle en cherchant vainement ce qui avait pu contrarier l'officier.

Harry, qui avait contourné la voiture et rattrapé ses passagers, interrompit les pensées de Johanna. Le voyant approcher, elle le salua :

« Salut, Harry !

- Bonjour, Jo. Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, ils sont, heu, dans la forêt. »

L'inspecteur acquiesça sans autre commentaire.

« Johanna, je te présente Abigail Robbins, responsable de la division paranormale, et le général Ryan Campbell, son conseiller militaire. »

Johanna cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'elle le put. Elle serra poliment les mains qu'on lui tendait, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

- - Je suis sûre que Matt ou Jacob ne se seraient pas plantés, eux… - -

En effet, Abigail Robbins se comportait avec l'assurance des personnes habituées à obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Sa poignée de main était énergique, et ses yeux noisette étrangement clairs sur son visage sombre ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion. Elle était sensiblement de la même taille que Johanna, et la dévisagea un court instant avant de céder la place à son conseiller, qui lui ne cacha pas l'incompréhensible agacement qu'apparemment la jeune femme lui inspirait.

« Tu as un moyen de les prévenir de notre arrivée ? questionna Harry, la sauvant encore une fois du malaise qu'elle ressentait face au comportement revêche du militaire.

- Heu… oui… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Un peu gênée, elle s'avança de quelques pas pour ne pas agresser les oreilles de ses visiteurs, mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et lança un sifflement aigu et sonore.

« Voilà. S'ils n'ont pas entendu votre voiture arriver, ils n'auront pas pu louper ce genre de signal…

- Ils n'ont pas de moyens plus conventionnels, comme, je sais pas moi… des téléphones portables ? » demanda Campbell avec une once de dédain dans la voix.

Ce qui était certain, avec Johanna, c'est qu'il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour qu'une personne qui à priori l'intimidait descende très vite de son piédestal d'autorité. D'autant plus que depuis quelques temps, son environnement familier comportait quelques monstres à côté desquels Campbell faisait pâle figure.

Et puis ce ton sardonique ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout.

_- - Ma tête ne lui revient pas, hein ? Ben je crois que ça ne va pas s'arranger. - - _

Elle le fixa donc de son air le plus méprisant, et répondit d'une voix plate :

« Réfléchissez aux endroits possibles où un homme transformé en loup pourrait se le mettre, le téléphone portable, et après reposez-moi la question si elle vous paraît encore pertinente ! »

Le militaire pâlit de fureur tandis que Harry prenait le coude de Johanna en grondant d'une voix bourrue qu'il ne faisait pas chaud et qu'ils feraient mieux de tous entrer dans la maison. Il entraîna la jeune femme à l'intérieur, et elle se laissait faire non sans jeter un dernier regard peu amène au militaire. Ce dernier la fusilla de ses yeux sombres tout en s'effaçant de la porte de façon un peu rigide pour laisser entrer Mrs Robbins, puis la suivit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne de son ami et se glissa aussitôt dans le rôle de la parfaite maîtresse de maison.

« Installez-vous, je vous en prie. Je vous sers quelque chose en attendant qu'ils arrivent ?

- Un café pour moi, répondit Harry.

- Pour moi aussi, merci, renchérit Mrs Robbins.

- Rien. » dit Campbell du voix sèche.

_- - Il a peur que je crache dans sa tasse ?- - _songea perfidement Johanna.

Souriant à cette idée, elle laissa les nouveaux venus pour préparer la boisson. Cela ne lui prit que deux minutes, et elle les rejoignit dans le salon en attendant que cela soit prêt.

« Je peux vous poser une question, ou vous préférez que tout le monde soit là avant de commencer ? demanda Johanna en regardant Mrs Robbins qui s'était installée dans un des fauteuils.

- Faites, je vous en prie…

- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer si vite. Harry m'avait laissé entendre que vous ne viendriez qu'une fois tout le monde sur le pied de guerre… »

La femme échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Campbell, et répondit sur un ton neutre :

« Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu. Mais nos agents à Volterra nous ont informés que les cibles venaient de procéder à leur… comment dire… « marché » en sang frais. Le nombre d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui ont été conduits à l'abattoir est assez important pour que je souhaite monter l'opération avant qu'un autre cheptel aille se faire saigner. »

Mrs Robbins fit une grimace en prononçant le dernier mot. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de peur ou de dégoût. C'était un rictus de rage, et malgré leur différence physique flagrante, elle avait un air de Rosalie en colère, ou encore Leah. L'image même de la femme dont les ennemis avaient du souci à se faire.

Johanna sentit une vague d'excitation déferler, et son avidité à en découdre dut se voir, car son grand ami le général Campbell déclara d'un ton méprisant :

« Non mais regardez-la ! On dirait qu'on vient de lui annoncer qu'elle avait gagné un voyage à Hawaii ! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Harry la devança d'un ton égal :

« Ça va aller comme ça, Campbell. Lâchez-la un peu. »

Nulle trace de colère dans sa voix. Il paraissait calme, et soutint sans broncher le regard venimeux du militaire.

« Messieurs, s'il vous plaît. »

Tout comme Harry, Abigail Robbins n'avait pas haussé le ton. Raide et pinçant les lèvres, Campbell fixa droit devant lui l'écran de télévision éteint comme s'il pouvait le faire exploser par la pensée. De son côté, Harry inclina légèrement la tête vers sa supérieure.

Afin d'éviter d'envenimer la situation, Johanna fit mine d'ignorer le général, mais attendait avec impatience l'arrivée d'un certain loup-garou de sa connaissance.

_- - Toi, le p'tit militaire pète-sec, tu as intérêt à changer d'attitude si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un Indien de deux mètres de haut et trois tonnes de muscles qui te grogne à deux centimètres du nez. Et peut-être même qu'il te bavera sur le pantalon…- -_

Avec amusement, une scène de son passé pas si lointain lui vint à l'esprit : elle et Matt, seuls dans la chambre de ce dernier aux Bahamas. Le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise, qui lui disait prudemment : « …je n'étais pas certain que vous auriez apprécié une attitude trop… protectrice de ma part. »

- - On s'y fait vite, finalement…parce que ça a beau être agaçant parfois, c'est quand même fou à quel point je jubile quand il devient dangereusement hargneux si on m'embête…- -

Chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais avouée. Elle était censée être une femme forte et totalement indépendante, et pas une pauvre dinde qui se pâmait dès que son petit ami jouait les héros sauveurs de demoiselles en détresse.

« Ceci dit, Miss Martin, poursuivit Mrs Robbins, interrompant Johanna dans ses pensées, il est vrai qu'on n'ira pas en Italie pour faire du tourisme. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous appréhendiez cette opération en toute connaissance de cause et avec tout le sérieux que cela nécessite… »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la jeune femme réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre :

« Je peux vous assurer que dans cette pièce, je suis au contraire la seule qui ait une petite idée de ce qui l'attend. J'ai déjà affronté des vampires, et j'ai failli y rester. Soyez certaine que je ne sous-estime pas le danger de cette mission. Mais je pense aussi être la mieux armée pour l'affronter… en tant que simple humaine, je veux dire. »

Campbell émit un léger claquement de langue désapprobateur, mais personne n'en fit cas.

« Oui, répondit Mrs Robbins, Harry nous a fait part de votre… talent… j'avoue être curieuse de vous voir à l'œuvre… »

Ce disant, elle coula un regard en biais au général, mais ce dernier resta impassible.

Deux secondes.

Puis il explosa :

« Talent dont il s'est bien gardé de nous parler depuis tout ce temps ! » rugit-il à l'adresse de l'inspecteur, qui resta dans un silence serein.

Johanna fixa tour à tour les deux hommes, comprenant enfin l'attitude de Campbell. Il n'était pas furieux après elle, il était remonté parce que Harry leur avait caché son existence.

_- - Il m'avait pourtant prévenue… merde, il a dû se prendre un sacré savon quand il leur a appris… et visiblement, il y en a qui ne l'ont toujours pas digéré…- - _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors à la volée, et les quatre occupants du salon se tournèrent vers Carlisle, Edward et Bella Cullen, qui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

La tension déjà bien installée dans la pièce grimpa d'un cran et demi.

Le doyen des vampires s'avança légèrement par rapport à ses enfants, et dit de sa voix aux intonations soyeuses :

« Bonjour, Madame, Messieurs. Nous sommes vraiment navrés de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici Edward et Bella. »

Johanna sourit, moqueuse.

_- - Fermez la bouche, Campbell. Vous avez la tête de celui dont le QI vient brusquement de chuter de 120 points. - -_


	46. Chapter 46 MAUVAISE NOUVELLE

**Aaaah , me revoilà. Je voulais finir d'écrire cette fic avant de recommencer à poster, mais je sens bien qu'il faut que je me remotive un peu pour avancer. Je me contenterai donc des 3 chap déjà écris en plus de celui-ci, en espérant que ça suffira pour que je maintienne un rythme de croisière acceptable.**

**Je fais un résumé de l'épisode précédent ? … Non, hein, y a juste à cliquer sur « précédent » justement nommé pour se rafraîchir la mémoire !**

**PS : tu remarqueras, Esmée, que je suis un auteur de parole !^^**

**Psbis : je souhaite beaucoup de courage à deux lectrices qui sont devenues plus que ça, qui n'habitent pas en France et qui n'ont pas la vie facile en ce moment, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Haut les cœurs, les filles ! ! !**

**Bon, allez, on y retourne ?**

CHAP 46 MAUVAISE NOUVELLE

Edward sourit largement à Johanna, semblant apprécier son trait d'humour. Puis il reprit aussitôt un visage impassible.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda la jeune femme, histoire de laisser aux trois humains le temps de reprendre contenance, car si elle voulait être honnête, Harry et Mrs Robbins faisaient eux aussi une drôle de tête.

« Ils ne vont plus tarder » affirma Edward, tandis que Carlisle s'approchait avec circonspection du salon, comme s'il voulait éviter de perturber davantage les nouveaux venus, qui à présent s'étaient levés et tentaient avec plus ou moins de réussite de faire bonne figure.

Harry avait repris son visage de granit qui ne laissait rien paraître, mais Johanna se doutait qu'il était loin d'être aussi serein qu'il le paraissait. Abigail Robbins affichait quant à elle un intérêt évident avec peut-être un soupçon d'angoisse. A la grande joie de Johanna, le grand perdant restait le général Campbell, dont les yeux exorbités lui donnaient des allures de lémurien sous hallucinogènes.

La grande femme noire fut tout naturellement la première à s'avancer à la rencontre de Carlisle. Johanna remarqua que le militaire, malgré son malaise évident, fit mine de s'interposer entre sa patronne et le vampire, comme mû par un profond instinct de protection. Ce qui le fit un tout petit peu remonter dans l'estime de la jeune femme : il lui était antipathique et pouvait de toute évidence se montrer obtus, mais apparemment ne manquait pas de courage. Toutefois, un regard de Mrs Robbins suffit à Campbell pour qu'il comprenne que son initiative était malavisée, et il interrompit son élan pour la laisser continuer son chemin.

C'est d'une voix claire et assurée qu'elle salua Carlisle, en tendant sa main sans trembler, que le vampire accepta et serra doucement.

« Je suis enchantée, Mr Cullen. Je suis Abigail Robbins, et voici l'inspecteur Harry Denser et le général Ryan Campbell. » Puis, elle se tourna vers Edward et Bella, elle leur serra la main à leur tour en murmurant « Monsieur, Mademoiselle…

- Madame », corrigea obligeamment la vampire.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes se pliaient en silence aux serrements de mains d'usage derrière leur patronne. Une fois les saluts de politesse terminés, Carlisle leur fit signe de se rasseoir et s'installa lui-même sur un fauteuil. Edward et Bella se postèrent de part et d'autre de leur doyen, et Johanna vit Harry passer en mode « j'observe- j'analyse- je juge ». Elle était impatiente de questionner Edward sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, même si elle avait un peu honte d'avoir laissé son ami dans l'ignorance des capacités du vampire. D'un autre côté, elle doutait que le fait de savoir que leurs pensées étaient espionnées aiderait à installer un climat de confiance chez les humains.

« Madame Robbins, entama Carlisle, je vais me montrer direct : je ne pense pas que vous soyez de taille à vous mesurer aux Volturi. »

Johanna fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par ce préambule. Abigail Robbins plissa légèrement les yeux, mais répondit sur un ton de politesse étonnée :

« Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? »

_- - Oui, c'est ce que je me demande aussi ! A quoi il joue, là ? - -_

Carlisle prit son temps pour répondre, et quand il le fit, son regard navigua entre Johanna et Abigail Robbins :

« Pour ma part, je suis venu ici parce que la majorité des membres de ma famille pense qu'il est grand temps pour nous de réagir aux attaques répétées du clan italien. J'ai bien conscience que nous ne le pourrons pas sans alliés, mais je ne vous cache pas ma répugnance à ce que ce ne soient que de simples humains. Malheureusement, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas vraiment le choix, mais je veux m'assurer que de votre côté, vous ayez pleinement conscience de ce que vous vous apprêtez à combattre. »

_- - … alors, Abby, ça fait quoi d'être dans la peau de la gosse à qui on dit de faire bien attention ? Parce qu'il y a dix minutes à peine, c'est à peu de choses près le discours que tu m'as sorti ! _ - - songea ironiquement Johanna.

La femme ne se démonta pas. Elle sourit légèrement en inclinant la tête et répondit :

« Vous me rassurez ! Je n'en attends pas moins de vous, M. Cullen. Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui nous attend. J'imagine que comparés à votre… espèce, nous autres petits humains nous fassions pâle figure, mais heureusement la nature nous a doté d'un cerveau. Pas mal de savants ont employé le leur pour inventer des armes de destruction plus effroyables les unes que les autres. Je suis sûre qu'on va en trouver une qui pourrait faire l'affaire contre… ces fameux Volturi »

Mrs Robbins avait hésité un court instant sur la fin de sa phrase, et Johanna aurait parié qu'elle allait dire « des gens comme vous ». Elle jetant un œil discret vers Edward, mais celui-ci resta impassible.

Carlisle s'était lui aussi tourné vers son fils, mais ne le voyant pas réagir, se remit face à son interlocutrice :

« Oui, je suppose que des missiles, des bombes, ou rayons anti-particules pourraient nous affecter. Je doute cependant que les Italiens vous autorisent à lancer ce genre de joujou au beau milieu d'une de leur cité classée monument historique… quant à les employer à moindre échelle, au corps à corps, il me semble que les armes nécessaires ne sont pas particulièrement discrètes, et en tout état de cause, nous sommes rapides, cela ne laisse pas le temps de les manier… »

Le vampire fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant sur Nessie, seule. Elle referma derrière elle et s'avança vers le salon en souriant largement.

« Monsieur Denser ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de Harry. Quelle plaisir de vous revoir ! »

L'inspecteur, en bon gentleman sudiste, s'était levé à l'arrivé de la demi vampire, et lui serra la main en s'inclinant légèrement :

« Madame Black, je suis ravi moi aussi. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Abigail Robbins, et le général Campbell. »

Si Robbins sourit à la demi vampire avec naturel, Campbell se montra moins amical.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Nessie s'excusa auprès d'eux, expliquant qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose, et disparut dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres. C'est quand elle traversa de nouveau le salon les bras chargés de vêtements que Johanna comprit : les loups-garous avaient décidé de faire des efforts vestimentaires pour les trois humains.

La demi vampire ressortit donc, et ce fut accompagnée des deux Quileutes qu'elle refit son entrée.

Cette fois, Abigail Robbins et son conseiller gardèrent un visage quasi impassible. Harry, qui connaissait déjà Matthew, accueillit les loups-garous avec un flegme sudiste affiché. Là encore, les présentations furent faites, et Johanna nota que si son fiancé se montra plutôt cordial avec la femme, il fut plus réservé avec le militaire. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était imputable à son instinct d'imprégné, ou tout simplement parce que Mrs Robbins se montrait bien plus avenante que Campbell.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, le briefing commença pour de bon.

Johanna, perchée comme à son habitude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où s'était installé Matthew, ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui se disait, sans jamais intervenir. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être redevenue une gamine qui écoute sagement les adultes sans jamais pourvoir donner son opinion.

Il fut question d'hélicoptères pouvant transporter 15 passagers, destinés à être largués au dessus du palais des Volturi, très opportunément pourvu de vitraux au plafond. Hélicoptères qui survolaient déjà quotidiennement le centre de Volterra, à vide, histoire d'installer une routine rassurante. Il fut question aussi de filets électriques contenus dans de tout petits cylindres, pouvant être propulsés à plus de 20 mètres, et délivrant une décharge capable de mettre un vampire hors circuit pendant quinze secondes. De plus, le câble servant à fabriquer le filet était aussi mince qu'un fil de laine mais assez résistant pour immobiliser un vampire. Lesté aux extrémités, un système de projection l'envoyait s'enrouler autour d'un adversaire et le saucissonnait en un temps record.

D'autres armes destinées à garder les Volturi à distance des humains furent évoquées, puis abandonnées.

Sur ce point, toute leur stratégie reposait sur les épaules de Johanna.

Quand Abigail Robbins aborda ce sujet, la jeune femme l'écouta attentivement.

« Vous serez dans le groupe de touristes humains envoyés comme appâts. Tous feront partie de notre équipe. Ce n'est qu'une fois enfermés dans la salle de réception des Volturi qu'ils auront pour mission de mettre hors combat le plus de vampires possible avec les armes dont nous avons parlées. Et c'est seulement à ce moment que les intervenants stationnés dans les hélicoptères seront largués. C'est là que vous entrez en scène, Mademoiselle Martin. »

Johanna frémit.

« Passé l'effet de surprise, il y a peu de chance que les vampires se laissent piéger par d'autres filets. Même si chaque membre de l'équipe sera muni de plusieurs cylindres, ils ne seront pas assez rapides pour se protéger en cas d'attaque sur plusieurs fronts. Sans parler qu'une fois nos alliés débarqués des hélicoptères, ce deviendra impossible de tirer sans risquer de toucher l'un des nôtres. Ce sera donc à vous de protéger l'équipe humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse l'évacuer. Ils se regrouperont derrière vous, près du mur, et vous devrez faire en sorte qu'aucun vampire ne puisse les approcher. D'après Harry, ça devrait être dans vos cordes… accessoirement, si vous pouviez aussi leur épargner une pluie de verres brisés quand vos amis traverseront les vitraux, je vous en serai reconnaissante aussi … »

Johanna ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche soudain sèche.

- - Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu… je pensais débarquer chez les Volturi, foncer dans le tas, en faire voler le plus possible pendant que les loups-garous et les Cullen s'occupaient de leur côté… mais là, c'est autre chose ! J'ai la responsabilité de la vie de tous les humains qui participeront à l'opération ! - -

La supérieure d'Harry la regarda avec attention, et poursuivit d'une voix coupante :

« Vous serez à la hauteur ? »

La jeune femme déglutit :

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'être, Madame… »

Abigail Robbins continua de la jauger quelques secondes avant que Bella ne prenne la parole, interrompant au grand soulagement de Johanna l'examen dont elle était l'objet. Cependant, la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules continuait de lui nouer l'estomac et elle chercha instinctivement la main de Matthew, qui la serra en la caressant légèrement du pouce.

« Et que comptez-vous faire en ce qui concerne Jane et Alec ? s'enquit Bella.

- Harry m'a parlé d'eux. Ils seront les cibles prioritaires. »

La femme se lança alors dans l'explication de cette partie du plan, qui consistait à mettre les jumeaux sous filet électrique à la seconde même où la bataille commencerait. Elle précisa que trois humains auraient pour mission exclusive de s'occuper d'un des deux vampires, et qu'un septième, au don télékinésique, les assisterait pour diriger les filets au cas où ils manqueraient leur cible.

Johanna s'étonna :

« Un télékinésiste ? Comme moi ?

- Non, pas comme vous. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous balayez tout ce qui ce trouve devant vous, et peu importe la taille, le poids ou la force de votre cible. Sean ne peut interférer que sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'il pourrait maîtriser aussi physiquement. Par exemple, il ne sera pas capable d'arrêter un vampire comme vous le feriez. En revanche, il canalise plus finement son énergie. Pour dévier la trajectoire de deux filets, par exemple… »

Johanna sentit un infime soulagement à l'idée de ne pas réellement être la seule humaine sur laquelle l'équipe de Mrs Robbins pouvait compter.

Mais ce fut de courte durée, car à ce moment elle croisa le regard d'Edward, et son cœur fit un bond avant d'être pris dans un étau glacé : ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux dorés du télépathe, appréhension mêlée de pitié, fit monter en elle une vague de panique.

Sa première pensée fut :

_- - Alice a vu que j'y resterai ! - - _

Mais aussitôt elle se rappela que la participation des loups-garous au commando enlevait toute possibilité à la médium de lire dans l'avenir. Néanmoins, Edward était au courant de quelque chose, et nul besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir que ce quelque chose n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Serait-il possible, demanda Matthew, de « marquer », de façon visuelle ou olfactive, les jumeaux Volturi, en même temps que vous les immobiliserez avec votre filet électrique ? Si nous n'avons que quinze secondes pour les repérer et les éliminer en priorité, ça nous aiderait sérieusement… »

La remarque du jeune loup-garou fut accueillie par des commentaires appréciateurs de la part des stratèges humains, qui se perdirent aussitôt dans l'inventaire des possibilités techniques qui pourraient satisfaire sa demande.

Johanna n'écouta pas un seul mot de leur discussion. Son regard allait des Cullen aux Black, et elle remarqua qu'ils affichaient tous à présent un air navré. Matthew, absorbé par le débat qu'il avait provoqué, n'avait apparemment rien remarqué. C'est quand la jeune femme se crispa nerveusement sur sa main qu'il leva les yeux vers elle, puis, suivant son regard, dévisagea sa famille d'un air interrogateur.

Carlisle, le visage emprunt d'une compassion qui ne fit rien pour rassurer la jeune femme, leur dit doucement :

« Il y a un petit détail dont on aimerait vous parler…

- Oui ? » l'invita à poursuivre Matthew, alors que Johanna avait la gorge trop serrée par l'angoisse pour prononcer un mot.

« Si Johanna doit faire partie du groupe d'humains « appâts », elle ne doit pas avoir ton odeur sur elle. Vous devrez vous séparer, quelques temps avant le jour J… et comme on ne sait pas quel jour ce sera exactement, il faudrait compter au moins… une, voir deux semaines avant la date estimée. »

La jeune femme se sentit devenir livide, tandis que Matthew lui serra la main avec force. Elle émit un petit couinement, et il desserra aussi tôt son emprise en levant vers elle un visage torturé.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se leva brusquement, et vit l'air perplexe de Harry, qui la dévisageait comme si elle était prise d'un accès de folie. Tremblante, elle murmura d'une voix étranglée :

« Excusez-moi, je dois sortir un instant ! » avant de se ruer à l'extérieur de la maison comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Johanna claqua la porte derrière elle et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, tentant de calmer sa respiration. Elle prit appui sur le toit de la voiture garée devant la maison, et, baissant la tête entre ses bras tendus, fit appel à toutes les techniques de relaxation apprises durant sa convalescence pour parvenir à maîtriser son angoisse.

Avec pour seul résultat de commencer à sangloter.

Frappant d'un geste rageur le toit du véhicule, elle s'en écarta violemment et il frémit comme si un géant l'avait poussé.

Elle perdait le contrôle.

Ravalant ses sanglots, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la forêt. Quand elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, elle accéléra. La voix de Matthew l'appelant ne la fit pas ralentir, bien au contraire. Quelque part, tout au fond d'elle, Johanna le tenait pour responsable de la douleur qui la possédait. Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas humain de se sentir si désemparée, si misérable, à l'idée d'être séparée de lui pour une période aussi brève !

Johanna eut le temps de s'engouffrer dans la forêt avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Au bout de quelques mètres sur le chemin, elle sentit une main s'agripper à son bras et l'obliger à faire volte-face. Elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une étreinte chaude et inflexible. La jeune femme songea un instant à se débattre, mais quand elle s'imagina frapper de ses petits poings rageurs l'immense loup-garou, comme une héroïne de série Z, elle décida finalement de s'épargner cette situation ridicule. A la place, elle entoura la taille de Matthew de ses bras et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, en le serrant contre elle comme si on allait lui arracher d'un moment à l'autre. Il mit aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux et posa sa tête au sommet de la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux, et Johanna retrouva lentement son calme. Elle s'aperçut alors que Matthew n'avait cessé de trembler, et se sentit coupable :

_- - Je suis vraiment une sale peste… il doit en souffrir autant que moi, si ce n'est plus…- - _

Quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas imaginer qu'il se sente plus malheureux qu'elle sans en mourir.

Dégageant doucement sa tête, Johanna le sentit se relever aussi, et elle put plonger son regard dans les yeux sombres du loup-garou. Il n'avait pas ôté sa main de la chevelure de la jeune femme, et il raffermit même sa prise, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau.

Elle aurait vraiment voulu le rassurer, le consoler, être moins égoïste.

Sincèrement.

Caresser son visage marqué par la douleur et l'inquiétude. Lui dire que tout irait bien. Rire avec lui de leur étrange réaction, qui faisait de leur séparation une épreuve qui leur paraissait bien plus insurmontable que d'aller se jeter la tête la première dans un nid de vampires sanguinaires.

Mais elle souffrait trop. Et depuis longtemps, la souffrance la rendait agressive.

« Je suis en colère. », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Matthew soupira, et la main qu'il avait laissée au creux de ses reins lui caressa doucement le dos. Il garda le silence.

« Ça me rend malade de réagir comme ça, poursuivit Johanna. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas humain. »

Cette fois, le loup-garou inspira un grand coup et répondit de sa voix la plus grave :

« Je ne suis pas totalement humain…

- Oui, toi ! s'écria Johanna en se dégageant brusquement de son étreinte pour de bon, et en le fusillant du regard. Toi, tu as eu toute ta vie pour te préparer à ça ! Tu as pu sentir les émotions de toute ta bande de Quileutes imprégnés, tu sais comment tu réagiras en toutes circonstances ! Moi, je passe mon temps à avoir peur, depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! J'ai eu peur de tomber amoureuse de toi, j'ai eu peur de me faire tuer par des vampires, ou dévorer par des loups géants ! J'ai eu peur que d'autres vampires en visite touristique à la Push te massacrent ! J'ai eu peur de rencontrer ta famille, j'ai eu peur que tu rencontres la mienne ! Et voilà que je suis malade de peur à l'idée d'être séparée de toi deux malheureuses semaines ! Avant de venir à Seattle, je savais où j'allais, je savais qui j'étais… maintenant, je me perds… parce que sans toi… et bien sans toi, je ne suis plus rien… et ça me rend folle ! »

Matthew avait écouté sa tirade sans prononcer un mot. Quand il fut certain que Johanna avait exprimé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, il prit la parole, et sa voix rauque tremblait :

« La peur, Johanna, ça fait partie de la vie. On a tout le temps peur. Les parents ont peur pour leurs enfants. Les enfants ont peur du noir. Les compagnes des militaires, ou des pompiers, de tous les hommes qui risquent leur vie n'ont pas moins peur que celles qui vivent avec un loup-garou. »

La jeune femme eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Je connais ton histoire, poursuivit Matthew sans se démonter, et je sais que tu détestes ressentir de la crainte, que tu préfères de loin l'inspirer… mais c'est un sentiment fondamentalement humain, toi qui m'accuses de te faire ressentir des émotions inhumaines. Et à ce sujet, tu crois réellement que c'est plus facile pour moi, parce que je suis ce que je suis ? Tu as tort. C'est moi, qui me suis lié à toi. Ce que j'éprouve est si fort que je m'étonne d'être encore debout au lieu de me rouler en boule dans un coin en gémissant comme un chiot. »

Johanna grimaça.

« Toi seule peux arrêter cette douleur, dit-il si bas qu'elle avait du mal à le comprendre. Renonce. Je t'en supplie, laisse-nous nous occuper des Volturi. Robbins trouvera bien comment se débrouiller sans toi… »

Livide, elle serra les poings.

_- - « Laisse- NOUS nous occuper des… ? »… Je vais lui arracher la tête. Non, sérieux, je vais le démolir. Ça devrait résoudre pas mal de mes problèmes existentiels.- - _

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Matthew eut un petit sourire triste et dit dans un souffle :

« Ça valait la peine d'essayer…

- Je ne t'ai même pas répondu ! s'insurgea Johanna.

- Pas besoin, tu as la même tête que quand tu m'as regardé descendre de voiture, le jour de notre rencontre… c'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis heureux de ne pas lire dans les esprits comme Edward ! »

_- - Et moi donc…- - _

Le jeune homme soupira encore et ouvrit grand les bras :

« Allez, viens un peu par ici… »

Le cerveau de Johanna n'eut pas voix au chapitre, ses jambes l'amenèrent directement là où Matthew voulait qu'elle soit. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouvait dans sa position initiale, blottie contre le loup-garou.

« Je t'ai promis mon soutien cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant à l'étouffer. Et aujourd'hui, je te fais un autre serment : jamais, plus jamais, tu m'entends, je ne te laisserai t'embarquer dans une histoire pareille. Tout imprégné que je suis, tu ne me referas pas céder ! Je t'assure que je peux me montrer encore plus têtu que toi…

- Oui, grogna Johanna, la tête toujours enfouie contre le torse du jeune homme, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit… »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis ajouta d'un ton sans réplique :

« Je te jure, ils vont ramasser, les Volturi. »

…**.**

**Prochain chapitre, on change de décors. Ça va pas arrêter, d'ailleurs, de changer de décors, j'ai décidé d'offrir à Johanna un p'tit tour du monde, ça lui fera du bien… :-D**

**Précision pratique, maintenant : j'ai posté samedi pass'que lundi prochain je ne pourrai pas, mais je reprendrai mes habitudes de début de semaine dès le prochain chapitre. **

**Et merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un p'tit commentaire durant cette longue pause, ça me rappelait à mon devoir !^^**


	47. Chapter 47 CAMP D'ENTRAINEMENT

CHAP 47 CAMP D'ENTRAINEMENT

Johanna s'empara de la bouteille d'eau posée à sa droite et en but cinq gorgées. Le liquide était tiède, et elle fit la grimace. Elle proposa la bouteille à l'adolescent assis à côté d'elle, mais il refusa d'un signe de tête.

« C'est vraiment trop trop top ! »

La jeune femme sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Sean, qui contemplait bouche bée les loups-garous et les vampires s'entraîner sous le soleil du Nouveau-Mexique. Le spectacle était impressionnant, elle-même en convenait.

Abigail Robbins n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit vouloir faire accélérer les choses. Deux jours après sa visite, ils avaient évacué leur palace du Minnesota pour être transférés au beau milieu du désert du Nouveau Mexique. Ils eurent à peine le temps de prendre possession de quatre mobil home parmi la centaine qui jouxtaient les immenses hangars du complexe, avant d'être envahis le lendemain de plus d'une trentaine de loups-garous, dont plus de la moitié accompagnés de leur imprégnée. Le reste du clan Cullen était arrivé le surlendemain, et les humains apprentis touristes avaient débarqué bon derniers, encore deux jours après.

C'est à ce moment, quand Johanna avait accueilli les nouveaux arrivants menés par Harry, qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du télékinésiste, Sean Norton. La peau très clair, des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, grand et dégingandé, il avait tout juste 16 ans. La jeune femme avait été choqué par sa jeunesse, et comprenait mieux la décision de Harry de la cacher à sa hiérarchie : apparemment, si un individu bénéficiait de dons spéciaux, l'administration n'était pas très regardante et pouvait l'utiliser sans s'embarrasser de détails aussi futiles que l'âge… Edward avait averti Johanna : Robbins et Campbell ne comptaient pas la lâcher, après cette mission italienne. Il lui avait aussi affirmé, avec ce qui semblait une pointe d'admiration dans la voix, que Harry était fermement décidé à couper l'herbe sous les pieds des ses supérieurs. L'inspecteur était par ailleurs convaincu que la jeune femme serait plus utile à leur organisation en électron libre, et qu'elle ne demanderait pas mieux de mettre son talent hors du commun à leur service pour peu qu'on ne l'enferme pas dans une discipline rigide et contraignante… ce en quoi Johanna ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Nonobstant la volonté non avouée d'Abigail Robbins de faire de la jeune femme un pion de plus dans son équipe, cette dernière l'admirait de parvenir à gérer tout ce petit monde. Notamment en ce qui concernait l'alimentation des vampires, pour qui un enclôt rempli de bétail avait été aménagé. Bella avait avoué à la jeune femme que leur goût était infect, mais qu'ils s'en accommoderaient. Les Quileutes étaient plus faciles à contenter, mais Sean s'était plusieurs fois ébahi devant la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'ils étaient capables d'ingurgiter.

Le jeune garçon sortit Johanna de ses pensées en poussant une exclamation ravie quand Emmett envoya rouler au sol un loup brun bringé de noir. La jeune femme le regarda en souriant : il lui faisait souvent penser à Jordy, et elle sentit soudain l'envie de l'appeler.

Elle prit son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro de son frère. Tandis que la sonnerie s'égrenait, Johanna donna une pichenette à la visière de la casquette de Sean, qui la repoussa légèrement en riant, avant de reprendre sa position première, béat devant les immenses loups et la poignée de vampires qui luttaient dans la poussière dorée du désert.

Quand Jordy décrocha, sa sœur se leva et s'éloigna du bruit des combats.

« Hey, Jo !

- Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?

- C'est à moi de te poser cette question ! Comment va la vie dans le hangar 51 ?

- La routine. L'extra-terrestre de Roswell est venu manger, hier soir… il te passe le bonjour…

- Rrrâââh, t'as déjà des vampires et des loups-garous, t'as pas besoin d'en rajouter ! » râla Jordy.

Johanna ricana.

« Alors, sérieux, comment vous vous en sortez ? poursuivit le jeune homme.

- Mieux. Déjà, on arrive à envoyer les filets correctement. Seul Edward est encore trop rapide. Ah, et on a essayé un filet chargé en électricité, au fait… pour de vrai…

- Sur qui ?

- Jasper s'est porté volontaire…

- Wouch. Courageux de sa part. Et ça donne quoi ?

- Impressionnant. Hors circuit pendant une vingtaine de secondes, le vampire ! Et même pour lui, ça avait l'air douloureux. »

Jordy aspira entre ses dents serrées, compatissant.

« Et toi, sœurette ? Tu t'es améliorée, aussi ? »

Il faisait référence à l'incapacité de Johanna de protéger tous les humains comme il lui avait été demandé. Le problème venait du fait que la salle de réception des Volturi était ronde. Les « touristes » avaient beau se serrer derrière elle, son pouvoir souffrait d'angles morts, et ceux qui se trouvaient aux extrémités droite et gauche, à proximité du mur, n'étaient pas sous son influence.

« Non, je n'arrive toujours pas à étendre ma protection. Du coup, des loups et certains vampires vont couvrir les flancs de l'équipe de Robbins. Esmée et Carlisle semblent plutôt contents d'avoir ce rôle défensif.

- OK… et ton grand copain Sean ?

- Il s'amuse comme un petit fou. Et il tanne Edward à longueur de journée pour qu'il s'entraîne avec lui : il ne lâchera pas le morceau tant qu'il ne parviendra pas à le battre de vitesse et à lui coller un filet sur le dos. Limite pénible… il me fait penser à toi, souvent.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi beau ! »

Jordy gloussa à sa propre plaisanterie. Johanna sourit et se retourna pour regarder de loin l'entraînement des loups-garous et des vampires.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà au courant, mais je vais faire une halte chez les grands-parents en France, dit la jeune femme d'un ton beaucoup moins enjoué.

- Non, je ne le savais pas ! C'était pas en Italie, que vous deviez aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? Tu vas leur présenter Matt ?

- Pas vraiment… en fait, c'est une visite stratégique : on devra se séparer quelques temps, Matt et moi… »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, la gorge de Johanna se noua. Elle se tapa la cuisse du plat de la main d'un mouvement convulsif tout en tournant en rond nerveusement. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Jordy avant parce qu'elle avait craint de ne pas en être capable sans fondre en larmes.

« Ah bon ?

- Oui, confirma Johanna après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour reprendre contenance. Une histoire d'odeur : si j'ai celle d'un loup-garou sur moi, je ne serai certainement pas choisie pour faire partie des heureux veinards censés servir de casse-croûte aux Volturi…

- Logique. »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, et Johanna en profita pour retrouver tout son calme. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle s'interrogea sur le mutisme de son frère :

« Jordy ? T'es toujours là ?

- … oui, oui, excuse, je réfléchissais… tu… heu… tu le gères comment ? Le fait que vous soyez obligés de vous séparer quelques temps, je veux dire !

- C'est pas la joie. »

La jeune femme entendit son frère soupirer. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois le dos au spectacle des combats, et marcha doucement au hasard, tête baissée, donnant de temps en temps un coup de pied dans les cailloux jonchant le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as donné comme explication aux parents ? » demanda Jordy.

Johanna reprit pied dans la réalité.

« Hein ?

- Au sujet des grands-parents ! Qu'est-ce que tu as donné comme excuse à maman pour ton séjour en France ?

- Les bobards habituels : que Matt avait un rendez-vous d'affaire à Paris, et que j'en profitais pour aller voir **papi et mamie. **

**- Hum, pas bête…** » poursuivit Jordy en français par réflexe.

Johanna se passa une main sur son front humide de transpiration et s'accroupit. Ramassant un petit morceau de bois mort provenant d'un des rares buissons rabougris qui poussaient dans cet environnement hostile, elle commença à dessiner des formes abstraites dans la poussière.

« … Il me tarde que tout soit fini, murmura la jeune femme. J'ai l'impression d'être emportée par un cyclone depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Seattle. Les Bahamas, le Canada, le Minnesota, maintenant le Nouveau Mexique, bientôt la France…

- Des vampires, des loups-garous, Abigail Robbins et son général si sympathique… tu vois du pays, tu rencontres des monstres mythiques, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains ! »

Johanna jeta son bâtonnet en se redressant.

« Ouais, t'as raison, dit-elle d'un ton las, c'est trop trop top comme dirait Sean. »

Entendant un bruit de pas dans son dos, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir Matthew, uniquement vêtu d'un short en toile d'une couleur indéfinissable tellement il était couvert de poussière, approcher d'un pas énergique. Il nouait ses longs cheveux noirs en queue de cheval tout en marchant, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Quand il les releva vers Johanna, elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Je vais te laisser, grand frère, poursuivit-elle. Va piquer une tête dans le Pacifique pour moi, t'as pas idée de comme on crève de chaud, ici !

- OK, j'y manquerai pas ! Et toi, de ton côté, essaie de fureter un peu dans les environs… t'as beau me traiter de débile, je suis sûr qu'ils ont planqué les corps des petits hommes verts qui se sont crashés à Roswell en 1947 dans le coin…

- …Pas débile. GROS débile. Allez, salut…

- Salut ! »

Coupant la communication, Johanna rangea son portable dans sa poche en regardant approcher Matthew.

« C'était Jordy ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

- Hmm, hmm…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Pas grand-chose… »

Le loup-garou prit une mèche de cheveux collée sur la tempe humide de Johanna pour lui passer derrière l'oreille. D'un ton neutre que démentait son air inquiet, il questionna :

« Ça va ?

- Oui ! Un peu chaud, mais ça va !

- Eh, tu rigoles ? C'est toi, la Sudiste, tu vas pas râler parce qu'il fait trop chaud, maintenant ! se moqua-t-il.

- Je veux des températures agréables ! se défendit la jeune femme. Ici, on crève de chaud le jour, et on se gèle la nuit !

- Ben, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, que les nuits soient fraîches, sinon je n'aurais jamais le droit de t'approcher !

- Mais si, mais si, ne râle pas toi non plus… » se défendit Johanna en s'approchant du jeune homme pour l'enlacer.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour faire de même. Elle se colla quelques secondes contre lui, la joue appuyée contre son torse moite et brûlant, avant de se reculer prestement, ayant l'impression d'étouffer.

« Ouais, bon, j'avoue, c'est pas ce que je préfère… » maugréa-t-elle en se retenant de s'essuyer la joue pour ne pas vexer son fiancé.

Pas vraiment dupe, Matthew lui offrit son sourire le plus moqueur.

« Allez, femme, suis-moi, dit-il avec emphase, il est temps pour toi de démontrer toute ta puissance destructrice, on refait une simulation dans le silo… »

Johanna retrouva son sourire.

…

Le silo était le surnom que les membres du commando de l'opération «Rémus et Romulus » avaient donné à la réplique de la salle de réception des Volturi reconstituée dans un des hangars, à cause de sa forme circulaire.

Johanna entra avec bonheur dans la bâtisse pourvue d'un système de climatisation poussée au maximum, pour parvenir à une température supportable de 28 °. Soupirant d'aise, elle se posta à la place qui lui avait été définie, parmi la vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes désignés comme appâts. Sean se tenait près d'elle, le visage marqué par la concentration comme à chaque fois qu'ils procédaient à une simulation.

Une équipe d'assistants harnachaient les Quileutes transformés en loups, pour leur permettre d'être accrochés à l'hélicoptère et ne pas chuter de trop haut, tandis que les vampires attrapaient simplement des cordes aussi solides que des câbles. Les loups-garous tenaient tous dans leur gueule une cordelette munie d'une hanse, rattachée à leur harnais, qui détachait le système de fermeture et leur permettait de s'en débarrasser dès qu'ils mettaient une patte sur le sol. Ce gadget avait donné du fil à retordre à l'équipe chargée du matériel, parce qu'une fois sur trois ça ne marchait pas. Le loup-garou restait coincé dans son harnais, toujours accroché à l'hélicoptère, et ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure option pour aller affronter les Volturi au corps à corps. Le problème avait été résolu, mais les Quileutes s'étaient entraînés à muter rapidement en humain s'ils se trouvaient confrontés à cette complication, pour se dégager rapidement.

En espérant qu'aucun vampire n'en profiterait pour leur arracher la tête.

« En place, allez, on se bouge ! » cria Harry, qui déambulait au milieu des loups en incitant tout son petit monde à s'activer deux fois plus vite qu'il était humainement possible.

S'approchant des humains groupés devant « l'entrée » de la salle, il s'adressa à Johanna :

« On va se concentrer sur la première vague de filets. Ensuite, on remplacera les vampires par des mannequins lestés, et ça sera à toi de jouer. Pour finir, on « larguera » les loups.

- … pas grand chose de neuf, donc, conclut Johanna.

- Une fois que tout ça sera au point, on essaiera de tout enchaîner. Emmett sera ton cobaye. Ne le ménage pas, je veux savoir combien de temps il restera groggy.

- Il est volontaire ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Désigné d'office. J'en ai plein le dos de l'entendre réclamer son tête à tête avec ce… Félix. Il n'a toujours pas compris qu'on allait se retrouver au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille, et pas d'un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin…

- Ah… tu devrais en parler à sa compagne, Rosalie…

- La blonde ? Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a assez de jugeote pour les deux… j'irai la voir, histoire qu'elle essaie de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne… »

Après avoir accordé distraitement une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Johanna, l'inspecteur s'éloigna donner d'autres instructions.

Voyant que tous les participants de la simulation étaient loin d'être prêts, la jeune femme se dirigea en direction des loups, et plus particulièrement d'un spécimen aux différentes nuances de gris.

Déjà attaché à son harnais, Matthew la regarda approcher, debout, immobile, les oreilles dressées en avant. Parvenue auprès de lui, Johanna enfouit ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure de son cou, et il poussa un grognement satisfait.

« Si tu peux, essaie de pousser Edward vers moi ! »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Jacob, toujours sous sa forme humaine, qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre.

- Il parait que tu vas te mesurer aux vampires pour de vrai… alors je voudrais que tu t'arranges pour qu'Edward se retrouve à ma portée, en le repoussant vers moi… »

Tout en continuant à caresser Matthew, Johanna leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, Rosalie n'était pas la seule avec qui Harry devrait discuter.

« Jake, d'une, je ne peux pas diriger mon pouvoir. Je balance tout devant moi, sans orienter l'onde que j'envoie. De deux, je te rappelle que vous n'êtes censés arriver qu'après que j'ai mis le maximum de vampires au tapis, et que je ne sais donc pas où tu es censé atterrir. Pour finir, seul Emmett doit participer à l'essai…

-… bon, OK… Emmett, c'est toujours mieux que rien… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils entendirent Harry hurler de l'autre côté du silo, faisant se retourner vers lui la majorité des occupants :

« Hé, Black ! Il vous faut une invitation pour commencer à vous préparer ? Et toi, Johanna, qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ? Retourne à ta place ! Vous commencez à me fatiguer, tous ! Dépêchez-vous, bon sang, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

Rougissante, Johanna fit une rapide accolade à Matthew, tandis que Jacob s'éloignait au petit trot, sans doute pour trouver un coin tranquille afin de se transformer sans être passible d'attentat à la pudeur. Ce faisant, il passa à proximité de l'inspecteur et lui fit un de ses immenses sourires limite goguenard auquel Harry répondit par un froncement de sourcils sévère.

Rejoignant le groupe d'humains, la jeune femme se remit à côté de Sean, qui lui chuchota :

« Il a bouffé du lion, on dirait…

- Même pas, répondit-elle tout aussi bas. C'est son caractère habituel. Tout dans la douceur, la finesse et l'amabilité… »

Un énorme loup roux fit son apparition et repassa devant Harry en levant fièrement le museau, pour aller se poster à côté d'un homme qui l'attendait avec son harnais.

« Bon, maintenant que monsieur l'Alpha daigne nous honorer de sa présence, on va pouvoir commencer ! clama Harry. Les six qui doivent s'occuper des jumeaux, représentés par Alice et Bella, prenez vos positions ! Sean, tu es prêt ? Qui a les marqueurs olfactifs ? C'est toi, Jess ? Et le deuxième, c'est qui ? Toi ? OK ! Allez, on met les treuils en marche, vous me faites décoller ces loups ! Les Cullen, en place, s'il vous plait ! Et on essaye de pas faire dans le grand n'importe quoi comme la dernière fois ! »

…

**[flower-cullen, arrête de ricaner, je t'entends jusqu'ici!]**

**Bon, ben... à dans une semaine, ou quinze jours, je sais pas trop... la routine, quoi ...**


	48. Chapter 48 DANS L'OEIL DU CYCLONE

**Saluuut !**

**Allez, le dernier chap avant que Johanna n'aille faire un tour en Italie. C'est pour cette raison, d'ailleurs, que je n'ai toujours pas fini le prochain, (qui n'entrera même pas dans le vif du sujet, mais on ne sera plus loin de THE chapitre, je dirai même que ça sera celui d'après ), j'ai vraiment du mal à avancer, pression, pression. Et vous n'y êtes pour rien, mes gentilles revieweuses, ( oui, même toi, flower-cullen ), je me la mets très bien toute seule, comme une grande, la pression.**

**Donc, encore une fois, armez-vous de patience, ça sent le break dans les prochaines semaines. Oui, je sais, c'est ce que je dis toujours, mais là, il n'y a aucun espoir pour que je poste dans sept jours. A moins d'un miracle… mais ils sont rares, à notre époque.**

**Les messages perso, maintenant :**

**Merciiiiii, Arwen, pour ta traque sans pitié des fautes horriiiiibles que je laisse traîner ! Je me répète, mais une bêta de ton niveau, c'est rien que du bonheur. **

**Sabou, ce chapitre compte 3 pages word de plus que le précédent. Même si ça ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire, tu es priée de t'extasier sur sa longueur !^^**

**Et enfin, Butterfly, j'ai glissé un cadeau rien que pour toi. Il est tout petit, et se résume à une lettre et 2 chiffres, en fait, mais saches que rien que pour ça ptitesfrimousses a crié au scandale et m'a pourrie pendant toute une pause café. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras à sa juste valeur.**

**Pour terminer, page pub, pour celles qui ne le savent pas encore, tartopom poste la suite de son excellente fic « wedding », « Fresh Blood ». Et je peux vous dire que ça promet…**

**Ah, j'allais oublier : dans les dialogues, il y a un « nine » qui traîne. Ça veut dire « fillette » en catalan. ( c'est pour faire plus « couleur locale »! ^^)**

DANS L'ŒIL DU CYCLONE

Johanna zippa la fermeture éclair de son sac de voyage en ayant l'impression d'avoir répété ce geste un million de fois depuis quelques temps. Balayant d'un regard morne l'espace restreint du mobil home, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le bracelet en cuir décoré de perles de bois d'essences et couleurs diverses qui était posé sur la minuscule table coincée entre les deux sièges.

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

Délaissant son sac, elle s'approcha lentement de la tablette en deux pas. Après une courte hésitation, elle prit le bracelet et fit glisser entre ses doigts les perles lisses, laissant son esprit prendre le large.

Ils s'étaient encore disputés.

La veille de son départ.

Cette fois, elle n'était pas la seule fautive. Il était évident que Matthew ne gérait pas mieux qu'elle la perspective de leur séparation, vu le comportement agressif qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant.

Tout avait commencé quand, pour la cent millième fois, il l'avait suppliée de renoncer de participer à la bataille contre les Volturi. Johanna n'avait bien évidemment pas cédé, et le ton était rapidement monté. Mais si lors des précédents accrochages le loup-garou avait été celui qui se contrôlait le mieux, cette fois-ci sa colère, son anxiété et sa douleur avaient eu raison de la sérénité apparente qu'il affichait ces derniers jours.

Johanna le revoyait encore, le visage dur et les yeux illuminés d'une rage froide…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Tu es la seule responsable de ce qui nous attend ! Tu es soi-disant déchirée à l'idée qu'on soit séparés, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! »

Le ton du loup-garou était aussi tranchant que l'acier, et Johanna détestait la douleur qu'il provoquait en elle.

_- - Toujours la même rengaine !_ - - songea-t-elle amèrement.

Comme d'habitude, sa souffrance avait engendré sa colère, et la jeune femme s'était défendue, l'étendue de son indignation proportionnelle aux décibels qu'elle émettait :

« Arrête avec ça ! Je le fais pour nous, pour ta meute de chiens galeux, et pour tes foutus vampires planqués bien au froid depuis des années !

- Mais on t'a rien demandé !

- Ben figure-toi que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me demande d'agir, je suis bien assez grande pour le faire si je l'estime nécessaire ! Tu vis dans quel monde, là ?

- Visiblement dans un monde où la femme que j'aime n'en a rien à faire de nous…

- De nous ?

- Oui de nous ! De notre couple. Toi et moi. Quand je voyais mes frères imprégnés, je les enviais tellement… quelle ironie ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie… »

Johanna s'étrangla dans un mélange de peine et de rage. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son pouvoir se mit à pulser sourdement en elle. Quand elle en eu conscience, la jeune femme se sentit consternée. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le mobil home, assis sur le lit. Heureusement que Matthew se tenait tout près d'elle, parce que le pauvre abri en préfabriqué serait parti en pièces détachées.

_- - Sauf que je n'aurais pas envie de tout démonter si Matt ne me poussait pas à bout comme il le fait ! - -_

Ayant analysé d'où venait le problème, Johanna se leva et articula d'une voix sourde et tremblante :

« Tu me fatigues, Matthew. Je vais aller faire un tour avant de dire ou faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard… »

Mais le loup-garou se leva lui aussi et répliqua :

« Non, c'est moi qui m'en vais. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. »

Il passa devant elle comme un tigre enragé, attrapa la poignée de la porte mais se figea sans l'ouvrir. Semblant se raviser, il revint sur ses pas, fouilla dans la poche de son short et en sortit le fameux bracelet qu'il jeta dédaigneusement sur la table :

« C'est ce que l'on offre à la femme que l'on souhaite épouser, chez les Quileutes, dit-il d'une voix froide en la fixant agressivement. Une sorte de bracelet de fiançailles. Je l'ai terminé il y a deux jours, et je ne savais pas quand te le donner. Ça n'a plus d'importance, finalement. Parce que nous ne savons pas si tu seras encore en vie dans un mois. »

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'optimisme, il sortit finalement en claquant la porte derrière lui. Johanna se précipita à sa suite, ouvrit d'un geste rageur, et hurla au loup gris qui détalait vers le désert :

« J'te parie que tu te feras massacrer par un Volturi avant moi, pauvre type ! »

_- … _

… _oh mon Dieu… j'ai pas pu dire un truc aussi stupide, si… ? -_

Refermant tout doucement la porte, l'ampleur de sa réplique pour le moins affligeante la laissant muette de honte, elle se dirigea comme un automate vers le lit où elle s'assit lourdement.

Les larmes viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle prenait la mesure de toute l'étendue de la folie où pouvait l'entraîner ses sentiments.

_- - L'amour rend aveugle, à ce qu'on dit. Mais je savais pas qu'il pouvait aussi rendre con à ce point…- - _

OoOoOoOoOoO

Johanna ne sut combien de temps elle resta immobile à contempler le bracelet, mais elle se ressaisit soudain en secouant la tête. Elle entreprit d'élargir le bijou en faisant glisser les nœuds sur le cordon, passa la main dedans, et tenta maladroitement de le resserrer autour de son poignet. Bon, Matthew ne lui avait pas vraiment offert dans un magnifique moment de romantisme, mais elle avait décidé de se montrer moins crétine que lui, et de faire preuve d'un peu de maturité.

La jeune femme empoigna son sac et sortit du mobil home. Le soleil se levait à peine sur le désert, et déjà l'air changeait de parfum. L'odeur chaude de terre poussiéreuse l'assaillit, et elle la respira à plein poumons en se dirigeant vers la voiture qui devait la conduire à l'aéroport. Elle n'allait certes pas regretter de quitter cet endroit.

Les au revoir avec toute l'équipe avaient été faits la veille, histoire de ne pas mettre Johanna plus en retard qu'elle ne le serait sûrement, et seul Harry l'attendait à côté du véhicule. Malgré la pointe de déception qui lui vrilla le cœur, elle pinça les lèvres et redressa les épaules :

_- - Pas question que je verse une larme de plus pour ce loup-garou miteux.- -_

Sans un mot, Harry lui donna une brève accolade, et lui prit son sac des mains. Elle patienta à côté de la place passager, finalement peu pressée de s'asseoir dans la voiture. Quand l'inspecteur se redressa du coffre où il venait de déposer le bagage, il tourna la tête en direction de l'horizon et annonça à sa protégée :

« T'as de la visite. »

Le cœur de Johanna bondit dans sa poitrine, pour dégringoler en mille morceaux de cristal aux arêtes bien tranchantes quand elle se retourna et vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Edward. Le vampire s'approcha à pas vifs, brillant de mille feux, et si la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le moral assez bas pour qu'il puisse inviter les taupes à une partie de poker, elle aurait sûrement pensé à être éblouie. Au lieu de ça, elle le regarda approcher, immobile et le regard morne, persuadée à présent que son espoir de voir Matthew avant de partir était vain.

Le vampire salua les humains d'un signe de tête. Harry lui rendit son salut et lança :

« On n'a pas toute la journée, tâchez de faire court ! » avant de leur laisser un peu d'intimité en montant dans la voiture.

Edward sourit et demanda doucement :

« Ça va ?

- Bien sûr ! lança Johanna un peu trop brusquement. »

Le vampire inclina légèrement la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Il n'est pas venu parce qu'il ne pense pas être capable de te laisser partir… dit-il doucement de sa voix de cristal.

- Ah… et c'est vous qu'il envoie en messager ! Pas Jacob, ou Nessie ! Et pour quelle raison ?

- Tu le sais déjà…

- Il veut savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête.

- Exactement. »

Johanna plissa les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Tu portes son bracelet, reprit Edward avec un petit sourire en coin en regardant le poignet de la jeune femme.

- Oui, autant qu'il y en ait un des deux moins débile que l'autre ! »

_- - Mais il n'est pas exclu que je lui fasse bouffer à la fin de cette histoire…- -_

« Chassez le naturel… » se moqua le vampire, souriant cette fois de toutes ses dents.

Johanna lui accorda un rictus.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui dire, à votre cher petit-fils ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

- Que tu es triste. Que tu lui en veux. Que tu l'aimes.

- Ouais. Rien de neuf sous le soleil.

- Que tu restes confiante. Que tu comptes bien lui en faire baver un peu dès que cette mission sera finie, histoire de lui faire payer ce que tu endures en ce moment. Mais que tu as peur que tes belles résolutions s'envolent dès que vous vous retrouverez tous les deux…

- … je vous paie combien pour que vous oubliiez la toute dernière phrase ? »

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bref coup de Klaxon les rappela à l'ordre. Johanna eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Bon, ben… je dois y aller…

- Oui. On se revoit sur un champ de bataille dans un monument italien de la Renaissance ?

- Ok ! Essayez d'être à l'heure, on compte sur vous…

- Dis ça à Jacob et à sa bande, nous autres vampires sommes d'une ponctualité sans faille… »

Johanna lui sourit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Edward s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. Il était froid et dur, mais sentait merveilleusement bon, et elle se blottit contre lui en soupirant.

« Prends bien soin de toi… » murmura-t-il quand elle recula.

La gorge trop nouée pour répondre, la jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

Harry mit le contact, et se tourna vers elle :

« Prête ?

- Oui. On y va. »

…**.**

France, 8H30 du matin.

Johanna se retourna dans son lit, et chercha à tâtons une présence chaude et rassurante. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle regarda son réveil et fit la grimace : le chien de ses grands-parents aboyait dans le jardin, raison pour laquelle elle s'était réveillée si tôt. Décidément, entre les canidés et elle, c'était pas le grand amour en ce moment.

A travers les interstices des volets en bois encore fermés, elle put voir que le soleil du Roussillon les honorait encore ce jour-là de sa présence lumineuse. Elle était arrivée l'avant-veille, et juin tenait pour l'instant toutes ses promesses de mois idyllique.

Prise d'une subite résolution, Johanna repoussa la couette d'un geste énergique et se leva d'un bond. Elle ouvrit les volets et fut éblouie un instant, avant que ses yeux s'accommodent à la vive luminosité. La jeune femme parcourut le paysage d'un air appréciateur, son regard s'attardant sur la montagne emblématique de la Catalogne Nord, qui montait fièrement la garde sur la plaine du Roussillon. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle sut ce qu'elle ferait de sa journée.

Puis ses yeux se portèrent en bas, vers le chien de ses grands-parents, un Border Collie noir et blanc qui aboyait gaiement la tête levée vers elle, en remuant la queue.

« **Gizmo, ferme-la !** » rugit la jeune femme.

Sans succès.

Une autre voix féminine se fit entendre depuis la cuisine :

« **Gizmo, ça suffit ! Viens ici !** »

Le chien se rua vers la maison en bonds joyeux, pas repentant pour deux sous.

Johanna grogna de dépit, puis quitta la chambre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle alla embrasser sa grand-mère qui lui servait déjà un bol de café.

« **Bonjour, nine, **la salua la sexagénaire**. Désolée pour le chien, il t'a réveillée ?**

**- Pas grave** » grommela Johanna en plongeant le nez dans son bol.

A ce moment, son grand-père surgit dans la cuisine :

« **Carole, tu sais pas où j'ai mis le journal ? Ah, salut, Johanna.**

**- Je l'ai vu sur la table ronde derrière…**

**- Ah, oui. **

**- Tu devrais peut-être pas le lire direct comme ça ce matin, ça ne va pas te mettre de bonne humeur…** », dit la jeune femme d'un ton innocent.

Le Catalan lui lança un regard noir et partit sans un mot. Sa femme soupira :

« **J'espère que Perpignan va gagner ce soir…**

**- Oui, moi aussi…** »

L'équipe de foot de Barcelone, le Barça, cher au cœur du Roussillon, s'était vu prendre la veille une sévère leçon par le club ennemi de toujours, le Real de Madrid.

5 à 0.

Jour de deuil pour le grand-père de Johanna.

Le soir même, le club de rugby de Perpignan jouait à domicile, et les deux femmes priaient pour qu'il remporte la victoire, histoire de ne pas avoir à longer les murs pendant les trois prochains jours.

« **Vu l'humeur de papi, ça te dérange si je prends ta voiture pour aller faire un tour aujourd'hui ?** demanda Johanna.

**- Non, bien sûr que non… tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**- Je vais aller sur le Canigou. Ça fait des années que je n'y suis plus montée.** »

_- - Et ce qu'il me faut en ce moment, c'est un bon retour aux sources. - -_

…

L'ascension par la cheminée du mont Canigou, le chemin le plus difficile, lui scia les jambes. Ce fut presque à quatre pattes qu'elle termina son ascension. Parvenue au sommet, transpirante et essoufflée, Johanna laissa tomber son sac à dos à ses pieds et admira le splendide panorama qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La chaîne des Pyrénées se déroulait d'est en ouest sous un ciel sans nuage, tandis que la plaine du Roussillon s'étendait au nord-est comme un tapis verdoyant. La mer Méditerranée se devinait à l'est sous la brume de chaleur. Faisant lentement un tour complet d'horizon, elle sentit un peu de la tension qui l'habitait quitter ses épaules. Elle revivait la même sensation que le jour où elle s'était retrouvée seule au milieu de la mer des Caraïbes, à flotter sur le dos, loin de tout et surtout de tous, et en particulier d'un Amérindien singulièrement perturbant. Une pause bienfaisante dans sa vie de folie. A cet instant, elle arrivait presque à se persuader qu'elle finirait par gérer de façon rationnelle l'absence de Matthew.

Presque. Mais pas tout à fait.

Les halètements de Gizmo, qui s'était approché du sac pour le renifler, espérant chiper quelque chose à manger, la firent sortir de sa contemplation, et elle repoussa gentiment le chien du pied :

« **Arrache-toi de là, sac à puces, viens pas me baver sur les affaires !** »

Gizmo, décidément pas rancunier, s'aplatit sur les pattes avant en jappant, l'arrière train en l'air, la queue battant la cadence, et fixa un bâton au sol non loin de Johanna. Puis il releva les yeux vers elle. Les rabaissa sur le bâton.

Johanna.

Bâton.

Johanna.

Bâton.

Johanna.

Bâton.

La jeune femme céda. Elle prit le morceau de bois et le jeta aussi loin qu'elle le put, à l'opposé de la cheminée, où le chemin était plus facile. Le chien partit à fond de train. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne dérape sur les rochers abrupts, mais il disparut de sa vue en bonds agiles.

Johanna ramassa son sac et s'approcha de l'amas de pierres sèches à la base de la croix en fer forgée qui marquait le point culminant de la montagne sacrée des Pyrénées Orientales. Elle s'y installa, face au nord, et sortit sa bouteille d'eau. Pendant qu'elle en buvait, son téléphone sonna. S'interrompant vivement, elle se jeta sur l'appareil et lu le nom affiché. Elle n'hésita que trois secondes avant de décrocher, et le peu de sérénité qu'elle avait gagnée lors de son ascension s'envola.

« Allô ?

- … enfin tu réponds… »

Johanna sentit un frisson la parcourir au seul son de sa voix.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle filtrait ses appels, depuis son départ du Nouveau Mexique. Quand Matthew avait commencé à tenter de la joindre toutes les deux minutes, elle avait carrément éteint son mobile. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rallumé, trois heures plus tard, il affichait 122 appels manqués, et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de consulter sa messagerie.

« Oui, enfin je réponds, dit-elle d'un voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Non. Je crois que c'est au-delà de la colère. C'est… comment dire ? Si tu étais là, devant moi, je te pousserai dans un ravin. Plein de ronces. Squatté par un ours de mauvais poil. Et je balancerai des gros cailloux sur ta tête de bourrique pour faire bonne mesure.

- … je vois…

- Non, tu ne vois pas, non ! explosa-t-elle, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de rester calme fondant comme neige au soleil. Notre dernière nuit ensemble, Black ! Tu l'as…

- … tu veux dire que tu crois qu'on ne va pas s'en sortir en Italie ? l'interrompit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Non, triple crétin ! Je suis tellement remontée que je pense au contraire qu'il va falloir que je me calme pour ne pas faire exploser les murs en même temps que ces vampires de malheur ! Non, ce qu'il y a c'est que tu as gâché les derniers moments avant qu'on soit séparés ! J'en avais besoin, moi… tu n'es même pas venu me dire au revoir…

- Je n'aurais pas pu…désolé, mais… non, je n'aurais pas pu… »

Il y avait une telle douleur dans la voix du loup-garou que la colère de Johanna s'atténua légèrement.

« T'es vraiment pénible, soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Tu vas me raccrocher au nez si je te dis que t'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre ?

- Non, je…**Gizmo, arrête avec ce sac ! Fous le camp, allez ! …**

- … à qui tu parles, là ?

- Désolée, c'est le chien de mes grands-parents, il… **mais c'est pas vrai ! GIZMO !**

- … shhh, tu m'as tué le tympan droit, là…

- Excuse, deux secondes. ».

Johanna se leva pour se ruer sur le sac que l'animal avait attrapé par une bretelle et qu'il traînait derrière lui en trottant. Quand il vit que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air spécialement joueuse, il lâcha sa proie et déguerpit hors de sa portée. Elle récupéra son bien en pestant et le ramena vers la croix devant laquelle elle s'affala avant de reprendre son téléphone.

« Allô ! dit-elle d'une voix excédée.

- J'appelle pas au bon moment, peut-être…

- Mais si, mais si… satané clébard… c'est pas de toi que je parle, hein… bon, à part ça, comment tu vas ?

- … tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

- … non, t'as raison. Tu vas encore me démonter le moral. C'est moi qui vais me charger de la conversation, plutôt. Alors, par quoi je commence ?…

- … il fait beau ?

- Ah, la météo, excellent sujet ! Oui, on a un temps magnifique. Je suis au sommet d'une montagne, et la vue est à couper le souffle. On peut se mettre sur vidéo ?

- Heu, oui, si tu veux… »

Johanna activa l'option, mais mit immédiatement l'appareil devant elle pour montrer le panorama en tournant lentement sur elle-même, sans regarder au préalable l'écran où apparaissait le visage de Matthew. Tout en filmant le paysage, elle citait le nom des montagnes environnantes, et elle entendit le jeune homme s'extasier :

« C'est vrai que c'est fabuleux !

- J'ai promis à mes grands-parents de t'emmener les voir. On passera par ici avant de rentrer à la Push, quand on aura terminé. Des objections ?

- Aucune…

- Tant mieux. Ah, et voici Gizmo, dit-elle en braquant le téléphone sur le chien.

- Il a l'air sympa…

- Il l'est. Un peu débile, aussi. Cette race est pourtant réputée être intelligente, mais bon…

- Il semble jeune, non ?

- Oui, il a tout juste un an…

- Il s'améliorera avec l'âge, alors !

- Et à partir de quel âge les canidés sont-il sensés s'améliorer ? fit Johanna, sarcastique.

- … on parle bien toujours du chien, là ? »

La jeune femme sourit, et se décida enfin à regarder son interlocuteur. Elle tourna le téléphone face à elle, et elle vit le visage de Matthew s'éclairer.

« Salut, toi ! dit-il doucement.

- Salut.

- Tu as l'air en forme. »

- - Mon œil. Et toi, tu as l'air d'un type au stade terminal…- -

Il paraissait vraiment malade, et triste.

Elle savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui répondre au téléphone, et encore plus de l'avoir en vidéo. Mais elle se força de prendre un ton enjoué :

« Ça, c'est l'effet hammam. Ça égaye le teint.

- L'effet quoi ?

- Hammam. Je suis allée au hammam, hier. Histoire de bien me débarrasser de ton odeur. Et j'ai pas fait les choses à moitié, massage aux huiles essentielles de jasmin, j'empeste à quinze mètres. Je suis sûre que ça te piquerait les yeux si tu étais là.

- Et moi je suis sûre que ça ne m'empêcherais pas de…

- Stop ! Stop ! On ne tombe pas dans la romance à deux dollars, merci. Respecte mes efforts pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime la plus abjecte et restons légers, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as raison.

- Comme toujours !

- Permets-moi de rire…

- Etant donné que tu es bien trop loin pour que je t'en empêche… »

La dernière phrase, qui se voulait ironique, serra la gorge de Johanna, et elle sentit sa vue se brouiller. Tous ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant.

« Bon, dit-elle précipitamment, je vais devoir te laisser, là…

- Johanna…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle vivement, on se rappelle plus tard. Je répondrai à chaque fois, maintenant, promis. Mais là il va falloir que je raccroche … je t'aime ! »

Et elle coupa la communication. Le téléphone toujours à la main, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, jouant nerveusement avec les perles de bois de son bracelet. Gizmo en profita pour bondir à sa rencontre, langue pendante et ses étranges yeux vairons plein d'espoir. Séchant du bout des doigts les larmes qui coulaient, Johanna lui dit d'un ton excédé :

« **Si tu me ramenais les bâtons que je te lance au lieu de bêtement les mâchouiller et les laisser là où tu les as trouvés, ça serait plus pratique ! Surtout que par ici, il n'y en a pas quarante qui traînent !** »

La jeune femme chercha du regard ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui envoyer, quand le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle sut que c'était _lui_ avant même de regarder le nom. Avec un petit soupir étranglé, vaincue, la main un peu tremblante, elle porta le mobile à son oreille et répondit doucement :

« Oui ? »

Gizmo, vexé de voir sa camarade de jeu une nouvelle fois accaparée par ce petit machin bruyant, qui, à son avis, aurait fait un projectile de rêve à lui lancer, se coucha devant Johanna avec un air de reproche.

…

**Spécial dédicace au chat d'Arwen, nommé Gizmo, et à celui de ptitesfrimousses, qui aurait mérité de l'être, vu sa ressemblance frappante avec le gentil Mogwaï… Nan, sérieux, Flo, lui file pas à manger après minuit, on sait jamais… **


	49. Chapter 49 ROSSA INCENDIARIA

**Ouiiiiii, je suis en viiiiie !**

**Et nooooon, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! J'en viendrai à bout, coûte que coûte !^^**

… **bon, je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence. Ce chapitre est né dans la douleur. A tel point que je n'ai pas voulu l'infliger à Arwen, histoire qu'elle ne meure pas d'indigestion. Elle le découvrira en même temps que vous, sans avoir à se forcer pour me le rendre corrigé dans les temps. Ptitesfrimousses n'a pas eu cette chance… ( ça lui apprendra à m'avoir donné l'envie d'écrire une fic ). Merci à elle pour ses remarques pertinentes, et respect pour s'être enfilée ce chap 3 fois de suite afin de traquer la moindre faute. Ayez pitié d'elle, et s'il y en a qui sont passées au travers, perso je ne lui en voudrai pas.**

**Vous constaterez qu'il est plus long que d'habitude. J'en vois déjà se réjouir, mais attendez de le lire avant de jubiler : celles qui auront l'impression que je piétine devant la porte des Volturi seront dans le vrai. C'est jamais bon signe quand je mets un mois à boucler un chapitre.**

**Dernier mea culpa, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai foiré les réponses de deux reviews, je les ai renvoyées au bot du site… j'espère que ce n'est pas arrivé avec d'autres, sur ce chap ou sur les précédents. Vous avez le droit de m'insulter si je n'ai pas répondu à un de vos messages ( qui sont toujours accueillis avec beaucoup de plaisir, comme vous le savez ! :-D )**

**Je crois que c'était tout… alors bonne lecture et surtout bon week eeeeeeend ! **

…

CHAP 49 ROSSA INCENDIARIA

Le séjour familial de Johanna fut bref. Quatre jours après son escapade sur le Canigou, elle dut faire ses adieux à ses grands-parents, un peu surpris de son départ précipité. Elle se fit pardonner en leur promettant d'être de retour dans très peu de temps, cette fois-ci accompagnée de Matthew. Et elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Johanna prit le train jusqu'à Nice, où elle retrouva quelques membres de l'équipe d'Abigail Robbins. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une maison reculée où une spécialiste s'escrima à la rendre méconnaissable. Harry avait en effet estimé que les Volturi pouvaient avoir eu connaissance de l'identité de la personne envoyée espionner les Cullen à Seattle, malgré les assertions de Matthew, et préférait prendre toutes les précautions.

C'est pourquoi on demanda à Johanna de sacrifier sa longue crinière brune, à son grand désespoir.

« On ne peut pas se contenter d'une perruque ? gémit-elle quand elle vit approcher une petite femme blonde, armée d'une paire de ciseaux brillants et terrifiants.

- Désolée, non… l'odeur… sans compter qu'avec la masse de cheveux que tu te traînes, ça serait un challenge de faire rentrer tout ça… »

Johanna se mordit les lèvres en empoignant une de ses mèches épaisses et ondulantes qu'elle lissa des deux mains nerveusement.

« Allez, ma grande, tu vas pas faire ton bébé ! la gronda Lily, la petite blonde. Les cheveux, ça repousse ! Et puis tu vas voir, je vais te faire un truc du tonnerre, tu vas adorer ! »

La mort dans l'âme, Johanna s'assit sur la chaise en bois, se laissa mettre une serviette sur les épaules, et croisa les mains sur ses genoux en les serrant bien fort. Quand elle entendit le bruit du premier coup de ciseaux décapiter une longue mèche, et qu'elle la vit choir sur le sol, inerte et tordue comme un serpent mort, elle ferma les yeux en sifflant entre ses dents.

Encore un détail qu'elle comptait bien faire payer aux Volturi.

La séance de torture capillaire sembla durer une éternité. Après avoir drastiquement réduit la longueur des cheveux de la jeune femme, qui lui arrivaient désormais au milieu de la nuque, Lily tailla allègrement dans la masse pour les désépaissir. Johanna eut l'impression de perdre trois kilos et la désagréable sensation de se retrouver nue quand un courant d'air rafraîchit son cou. Elle voulut se regarder dans une glace, mais sa tortionnaire fut intraitable : elle n'en avait pas fini avec sa victime. Dépitée et passablement anxieuse, Johanna se soumit donc à la dernière touche de sa métamorphose, une teinture rousse flamboyante qui lui ôtait tout espoir de passer inaperçue.

Quand Lily eut donné le dernier coup de brosse en éteignant le séchoir à cheveux, et qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air critique en regardant Johanna comme elle l'aurait fait d'une espèce d'insecte exotique, la mine satisfaite, la jeune femme sut que son calvaire touchait à sa fin. Du moins en ce qui concernait les cheveux, car Lily insista ensuite pour la maquiller.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité, grogna Johanna. Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas me pomponner tous les matins en Italie, et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser ça sur la figure pendant des jours !

- Ah, mais je ne vais pas te lâcher avant que tu sois capable de te maquiller correctement toute seule, cocotte ! Considère ça comme ton ultime entraînement pour cette mission ! »

C'est donc après étalage de fond de teint, eye-liner, mascara et gloss que vint l'apothéose : le passage enfin autorisé devant le miroir.

Le contraste entre Lily, visiblement réjouie de son travail, et Johanna, qui cachait mal son anxiété, en fit sourire plus d'un. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais Sean, qui faisait parti du comité venu accueillir la jeune femme à Nice, étant donné qu'ils partiraient ensemble pour Volterra, poussa un petit sifflement admiratif en les regardant passer. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la jeune femme, qu'il ignora totalement :

« Wouaouh ! Johanna ! s'écria l'adolescent. T'es une vraie bombe !

- La ferme, Sean ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en pressant le pas derrière Lily, la poussant presque pour parvenir au plus vite dans la salle de bain et se soustraire aux regards moqueurs de l'équipe d'Abigail Robbins.

Quand la jeune femme blonde alluma la lumière en entrant dans la pièce, Johanna eut un choc en apercevant dans le reflet de la glace qui trônait au-dessus de la double vasque le visage tendu d'une inconnue rousse aux yeux un peu trop écarquillés. Immobile devant son reflet, elle porta la main sur sa joue, s'étonnant encore un peu que son vis-à-vis en fasse autant. Elle se pencha en avant, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts qu'elle reconnut enfin. Tournant le visage légèrement à droite, puis à gauche, elle se découvrait petit à petit, à la fois étonnée et un peu mal à l'aise.

Ses cheveux au carré, séparés par une raie à gauche, étaient effilés, lisses, et d'un roux qui lui rappela le pelage d'un renard. Cette coupe lui dégageait le visage, dévoilait sa nuque, et la couleur, alliée à sa peau mat, faisait ressortir ses yeux comme deux billes de jade, impression accentuée par le maquillage. Elle paraissait plus mûre, plus… femme, dans un style un tantinet aguicheur.

Johanna se recula, fit doucement passer ses mains dans sa chevelure, étonnée de la sensation de légèreté sous ses doigts.

« Alors ? demanda Lily, impatiente d'entendre le verdict.

- C'est… bizarre…

- Tu vas t'y habituer ! Et puis, ça ne t'a pas fait de mal, ils étaient dans un état, tes cheveux ! Ça faisait combien de temps que tu n'étais pas allée chez un coiffeur ?

- Ben… pour tout dire, j'y suis jamais allée…

- Quoi ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'égalise les cheveux quand ils deviennent trop longs…

- Non, dites-moi que je rêve… mais de quelle planète tu viens ? »

Lily sortit de la salle de bain en continuant de soliloquer sur les mœurs pour le moins insolites de Johanna, fermant la porte pour la laisser seule, tandis que cette dernière continuait de se contempler sans vraiment parvenir à se convaincre que la jeune femme à l'allure provocante et un peu dure qui la jaugeait du regard était bien elle.

Ce n'est pas que ça l'enlaidissait. Ça lui allait même plutôt bien, elle le reconnaissait. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle se sentait… étrangère.

Elle sursauta quand Lily refit son apparition, ouvrant la porte dans son dos :

« Devine qui t'appelle ? » dit-elle d'un ton blasé en tendant le téléphone mobile de Johanna qu'elle lui avait confisqué pendant toute la durée de sa transformation, dès le premier appel de son fiancé. Johanna avait à peine décroché que Lily lui avait arraché l'appareil des mains. Elle avait aimablement informé le loup-garou que sa chère et tendre ne serait pas disponible avant trois bonnes heures. Johanna avait pu entendre Matthew pester quelques secondes avant que Lily ne lui raccrocha au nez. Sa tortionnaire avait ensuite éteint purement et simplement l'appareil, qu'elle avait fourré dans la poche arrière de son jean. Johanna avait songé que de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, un Amérindien de deux mètres de haut devait avoir des envies de meurtres sur ce petit bout de femme.

« Il a pas perdu de temps, j'ai à peine rallumé qu'il sonnait déjà » dit encore Lily avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Johanna porta l'appareil à son oreille, sans se lâcher du regard, toujours ébahie par son reflet.

« Allô ? dit-elle d'un ton distrait, mais Matthew ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Qui c'était, cette fille ? dit-il hargneusement, ce qui fit redescendre la jeune femme sur terre.

- Lily. Lily Ford. Tu la connais pas, elle n'était pas avec nous au Nouveau Mexique.

- Elle ne fera pas partie des appâts, alors ? Dommage. Je me serai occupé d'elle avant les Volturi !

- Rien que ça ! Tu trouves pas que t'exagères un petit peu ?

- Elle m'a empêché de te parler ! » dit-il d'un ton soudain plaintif, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de Johanna.

En face d'elle, l'étrangère fit de même, et elle se détourna, toujours aussi mal à l'aise devant son reflet.

« C'était pour la bonne cause, répondit la jeune femme. Opération élagage. Je me reconnais à peine.

- Quoi ?

- … attends, je te montre, mets-toi en mode vidéo. »

Autant le mettre au parfum, et pour être honnête elle était bizarrement plus curieuse qu'inquiète de sa réaction. Elle mit la fonction vidéo en route, et positionna l'appareil face à elle. Matthew apparut, et il ouvrit des yeux immenses, bouche ouverte. Deux secondes plus tard, il se recomposa tant bien que mal un visage impassible.

« Tu es superbe ! » dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

Johanna ricana.

« Nessie t'a bien éduqué, je la féliciterai quand je la reverrai… par contre, faudra que tu travailles un peu ton côté imperturbable, tu te ferais plumer à une table de poker. »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire plus franc, et affirma :

« Non, sérieusement, tu es vraiment très belle ! C'est juste que… heu…

- C'est pas du tout mon style.

- Voilà…

- … pour la couleur, c'est pas un souci, mais la longueur..., grogna Johanna visiblement dépitée.

- Allez, les cheveux, ça repousse !

- On me l'a déjà faite, celle-là, merci. Tu veux vraiment me consoler ? Montre ta solidarité en coupant les tiens, plutôt !

- Pas question ! Je les ai laissés pousser parce que j'en avais marre que les anciens à la vue basse me prennent sans arrêt pour mon père !

- Oh ! Je comprends ! C'est vrai que quand on voit à quoi ressemble Jacob, c'est une véritable insulte d'être confondu avec lui !

- C'est pas ça ! Seulement c'est pas facile de grandir dans l'ombre de parents comme les miens.

- Oui, ça, je te l'accorde… »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis Matthew poursuivit, la voix vibrante de sincérité :

« Pour moi, tu seras toujours la plus belle femme du monde…

- Ah, les miracles de l'imprégnation ! J'avoue que ça a du bon, parfois ! »

….

Le « dernier entraînement » de Johanna faillit faire partir Lily en dépression. La jeune femme blonde clama haut et fort que son élève pouvait prétendre au rang de catastrophe naturelle, surtout le jour où Johanna manqua se crever un œil en dérapant avec l'eye-liner, et qu'on l'entendit hurler jusqu'au front de mer. Elle larmoya pendant une demi-heure en refusant que quiconque l'approche, une main sur son œil meurtri et pestant comme un chat tombé dans une rivière glacée.

Mais quand vint le moment de partir pour l'Italie, Lily jugea son niveau acceptable, et c'est donc armée de son don, d'une trousse de maquillage toute neuve et d'une sérieuse envie de massacrer des vampires que Johanna prit le volant de la voiture fournie par l'équipe d'Abigail pour se rendre à Volterra. Point positif de sa « couverture » de bimbo, le véhicule en question était une petite décapotable, et la jeune femme se réjouissait pour une fois de leur souci du détail.

Sean, qui devait l'accompagner, ne s'en plaignait pas non plus. Une fois Johanna derrière le volant et l'adolescent sur le siège passager, il insista pour que l'un de leurs coéquipiers, qui les rejoindraient en Italie plus tard, les prenne en photo.

« Dans une décapotable avec une belle nana au volant, trop top, les copains vont être verts ! » affirma le jeune homme d'un air enthousiaste.

Johanna sourit : lui, au moins, ses compliments n'étaient pas imputables à une quelconque imprégnation.

_- - Ceci dit… c'est un ado. Les hormones, à cet âge, ça rend pas vraiment lucide non plus. - - _

Avec une moue narquoise, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et alluma le moteur :

« Bon, dit-elle à la cantonade à tous ceux venus assister à leur départ, rendez-vous à Volterra ! »

…

Le trajet jusqu'au village italien leur prit plus de temps que prévu. Visiblement, le GPS de la décapotable n'était pas très à l'aise avec les innombrables travaux qui parsemaient leur itinéraire, et les déviations qui en résultaient faillirent avoir raison de la santé mentale de Johanna. Quand elle repassa pour la troisième fois sur le même carrefour en essayant de regagner l'autoroute, elle fut à deux doigts de faire demi-tour. Mais elle persista et le quatrième essai fut le bon.

- - Zut, j'ai pas bravé X fois la colère d'un loup-garou pour baisser les bras à cause de l'aberration des panneaux d'indications italiens ! - -

Sean, qui avait rendu son tablier de copilote au bout du deuxième échec de Johanna, se contentait d'insulter les chauffeurs indigènes à la conduite typiquement méditerranéenne, à grand renfort de gestes plus ou moins éloquents. Ils récoltaient en retour une bordée d'injures aux intonations musicales dont ils ne comprenaient que vaguement le sens, et qui les faisaient pouffer comme des gamins. A les voir ainsi tous les deux, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils partaient risquer leur vie dans une guerre contre des monstres de légende.

Quand, malgré les multiples embûches, ils parvinrent en vue de Volterra, Sean émit un grognement dégoûté :

« Non mais regarde-moi ce trou perdu… »

Pur New-Yorkais de souche, et pas assez âgé pour apprécier le charme médiévale du village, l'adolescent arborait un visage passablement dépité.

« J'espère que ça va pas traîner avec la mission, je vais trop pas survivre longtemps si on doit moisir des semaines ici… »

Johanna émit un claquement de langue compatissant. Elle-même priait pour que les choses aillent au plus vite, et pas seulement parce qu'aussi charmant et typique que paraissait le village, elle était persuadée qu'ils en auraient vite fait le tour. Plus que tout autre considération, elle savait que le jour où elle serait enfin confrontée aux Volturi serait aussi celui où elle retrouverait Matthew.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sean lui demanda :

« Il paraît que tes potes sont déjà en Italie ?

- Oui, ils sont tous stationnés à la base américaine.

- Et ça se passe comment ?

- Pour l'instant, ils répètent les phases de largages. D'après Matthew, c'est encore un peu la panique à bord des hélicos. Les Quileutes doivent se transformer juste avant d'arriver au-dessus du palais, en se mettant les harnais les uns les autres, et les derniers aidés par les Cullen… Il paraît que c'est un vrai bazar, Harry s'arrache les cheveux. Il les a menacés de tous les abandonner dans la première SPA qu'il trouvera… T'imagines le tableau ! »

Sean ricana.

A leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent sans difficulté le gîte où ils devaient loger dans les jours à venir. La petite maison en pierres ne manquait pas de charme, même si l'adolescent hurla au scandale quand il constata que l'écran de télé était de taille proportionnelle au bâtiment. Johanna le laissa vociférer avec indifférence et s'appropria la chambre la moins étriquée, qui devait à peine atteindre les huit mètres carrés. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient commencer à arpenter les rues de Volterra que dans deux jours, ( quand le reste de l'équipe aurait investi eux aussi le village ), et ce qu'à la tombée du soir, la jeune femme sentit une vague appréhension l'envahir à l'idée de trouver de quoi occuper Sean jusqu'à leur confrontation avec les vampires italiens. Puis elle se rassura en parvenant à la conclusion que tant qu'une connexion internet était disponible, le jeune homme devrait parvenir à survivre.

Et l'attente commença.

La plus effrayante, l'ultime, celle qui menait à la terrible échéance. Pendant sept jours, Johanna réalisa enfin toute l'étendue de sa folie. A son anxiété grandissante se disputait l'impatience de revoir Matthew, et elle éprouva de plus en plus de difficultés à s'endormir. Quand finalement elle sombrait dans l'inconscience tard dans la nuit, c'était pour se réveiller entre trois et quatre heures du matin, l'esprit en alerte, une angoisse sourde lui serrant la poitrine comme un étau, le ventre noué à en vomir, sans espoir de pouvoir se rendormir. Elle passait les dernières heures avant le petit matin à tenter vainement de se distraire à l'aide de son ordinateur, mais n'arrivait généralement pas à fixer son esprit sur autre chose que l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Sean, avec toute la sensibilité des adolescents de son âge, informa aimablement sa colocataire qu'elle commençait à avoir la tête « d'une zombie-mutante qui serait en manque de chair humaine », et ce malgré le maquillage que Johanna s'appliquait consciencieusement tous les matins. Remarque qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur, dont Sean fit les frais. Le jeune homme s'abstint donc sagement de tout autre commentaire désobligeant, s'assurant ainsi une nette hausse de son espérance de vie.

Les deux Américains pratiquaient donc depuis le troisième jours de leur arrivée ce que Sean appelait « leur patrouille touristique », hantant les rues étroites du village à la tombée du soir, quand la rabatteuse des vampires italiens devait partir en chasse. Ils rencontraient au hasard de leur errance le reste de l'équipe Abigail Robbins, qu'ils faisaient mine de ne pas connaître, et rentraient frustrés quand la nuit tombait et que les rues devenaient désertes.

Johanna priait ardemment pour que l'attente prenne fin dans les plus brefs délais, et pas seulement pour les raisons évidentes. Elle craignait en effet d'être à l'origine de dommages collatéraux imprévus : la touriste rousse incendiaire attirait les indigènes comme le ferait un pot de miel avec de gourmands plantigrades, et elle subissait leurs avances tout en finesse latine avec de moins en moins de patience. Son vocabulaire italien s'était enrichi de plusieurs insultes imagées que la jeune femme maniait avec une assurance grandissante.

Quant à Sean, cette attente le rendait irritable, et leur cohabitation se révélait moins facile qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Ce ne fut donc que le huitième jour de leur arrivé à Volterra que la sculpturale Heidi, l'Artémis des Volturi, pointa son joli minois hors des murs du palais. L'information fut relayée à tous les touristes munis d'une discrète oreillette, et un observateur attentif aurait pu noter plusieurs froncements de sourcils et des visages se durcissant brusquement, avant de reprendre un air impassible.

…

« _C'est parti, les enfants, la pêcheuse tend ses filets !_ »

Au son de la voix de Harry, relayée haute et claire par l'oreillette camouflée qu'ils portaient, Johanna et Sean échangèrent un bref regard, sans interrompre leur promenade. La jeune femme put lire sur le visage de son jeune ami un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse, qu'elle devait sans doute refléter. Elle lui sourit nerveusement, et tenta de reprendre l'air enthousiaste de la touriste lambda.

« _Elle se dirige vers l'est de la ville, tentez de converger par là-bas !_ »

Johanna s'engagea dans une ruelle à sa gauche, et pressa le pas.

Dans les deux minutes qui suivirent, elle entendit à cinq reprises le même mot prononcé par différents membres de l'équipe de Robbins : « _guide_ ». Ils devaient le placer dans une phrase, n'importe laquelle. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été repérés par Heidi et qu'elle les avait choisis pour faire parti du menu. A partir de ce moment, leur oreillette était désactivée, pour éviter d'être repérés par la vampire. Une montre à leur poignet prenait le relais, qui vibrait pour signaler un message qui défilait sur le petit écran.

« _Remus, ici équipe bleue. La pêcheuse a embarqué deux poissons non habilités pour l'opération, doit-on les soustraire du groupe ?_ » dit soudain une voix d'homme que la jeune femme ne reconnut pas.

« _Négatif, équipe bleue, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, on doit attendre, elle risque de remarquer quelque chose_. »

Johanna déboucha sur une minuscule place où une demi douzaine de personnes étaient attablées à la terrasse d'un café, et hésita sur la direction à prendre.

« Rémus, c'est ton poisson-chat. J'ai besoin d'un GPS, là… » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, à la fois pour masquer ses paroles et pour se rapprocher de son collier qui abritait une caméra miniature.

« _Fonce tout droit, et magne-toi, ça serait dommage que ni ton copain ni toi ne soyez pêchés !_ » répondit sèchement Harry.

Johanna échangea un regard exaspéré avec l'adolescent, mais ils se mirent tout de même à trottiner en essayant de garder l'air le moins stressé possible… ce qui n'était pas évident.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une centaine de mètres à cette allure, la jeune femme s'arrêta net à la jonction de deux ruelles quand elle tomba pratiquement nez à nez avec le groupe de touristes précédé par une créature de rêve. Sean, qui la suivait de près, n'eut pas le temps de freiner et la bouscula dans le dos, la propulsant quasiment dans les bras de Heidi.

« Hé, attenzione ! » dit la vampire en souriant largement, tout en aidant une Johanna mortifiée à se rétablir.

« Excusez-moi… » bafouilla la jeune femme, plus rouge que ses cheveux, essayant sans y parvenir de calmer la panique qui l'envahissait au contact de l'étau glacé de la main de la vampire qui la soutenait gentiment par le bras. Quand elle la lâcha, Johanna retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh, vous êtes Américaine ? Touriste ? Je suis guide ! Venez avec moi, vous et votre ami… je vais vous faire découvrir Voltera comme personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire ! proposa Heidi avec un accent chantant.

- Merci, c'est… c'est très gentil… bégaya un peu Johanna, pas encore remise de ses émotions.

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Signorina ! »

La jeune femme se glissa vivement au milieu du petit groupe amassé derrière la guide, suivit par Sean qui tentait sans grand succès de contenir un fou-rire nerveux. Le tirant par le bras, elle laissa passer devant elle plusieurs membres du commando pour se retrouver en queue de file, et murmura d'une voix neutre :

« Les poissons-chats ont trouvé leur guide… »

La réponse de Harry ne se fit pas attendre : la montre chatouilla le poignet de Johanna et elle put lire :

_Oui, on a vu ça…_

La jeune femme fut surprise et soulagée de ce simple commentaire, mais après les points de suspension, le message continua :

_Et ça ne m'étonne même pas_.

Johanna baissa le poignet en grimaçant mais la montre vibra de nouveau. Elle s'attendait à une nouvelle remarque désobligeante de Harry, mais cette fois le contenu du message était plus sérieux :

_Ne restez pas derrière, poissons-chats_._ Il faut que vous soyez devant les autres ! _

Attrapant Sean par le bras, Johanna obtempéra en maugréant, toujours sous le coup de la honte d'avoir pratiquement sauté au cou de la vampire. Elle remarqua au passage des inconnus qui s'étaient perdus au milieu de leur groupe, et se demanda machinalement quand ils allaient s'en faire extraire.

Se drapant dans les lambeaux épars de sa dignité, la jeune femme se positionna juste derrière Heidi, qui, se sentant sans doute observée, se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un sourire enjôleur. Soudain charmée, elle le lui rendit spontanément. Puis elle recouvra ses esprits : sans perdre son sourire, elle prit conscience que le pouvoir de Heidi, dont les Cullen les avaient informés, sapait insidieusement sa volonté. Sa peur revint au galop, chassant cette impression de paisible confiance que lui inspirait la vampire, comme si l'effroi était l'antidote contre son pouvoir. Jetant un œil à Sean, elle constata sans nul doute possible qu'en ce qui le concernait, il était prêt à suivre leur belle séductrice à travers les neuf cercles de l'Enfer si elle le souhaitait. Il béait comme un idiot, les yeux dans le vague, un air joyeusement stupide plaqué sur son visage. Johanna attendit que Heidi se retourne pour asséner sèchement une claque derrière la tête du jeune homme. Il la fusilla du regard.

« Reviens avec nous ! », articula-t-elle silencieusement, et l'adolescent lui fit une grimace mi-contrite, mi-furieuse.

La jeune femme se tourna discrètement pour jauger l'état d'esprit du reste du groupe. Si les membres de l'équipe tombaient sous le charme de la vampire, leur mission se trouvait plutôt compromise. La montre vibra :

_C'est bon, poisson-chat, pas de panique. Comme on l'avait espéré, de savoir la vrai nature de la pêcheuse vous immunise plus ou moins. Certains ont eu besoin d'un petit rappel à l'ordre, comme ton copain, mais tout est OK…_

Rassérénée, Johanna jeta un nouveau regard d'avertissement à Sean et ils suivirent en silence leur magnifique et terrifiante guide.

Si la collecte de prétendants au casse-croûte des vampires ne dura sans doute qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes, cela parut s'éterniser pendant des siècles pour la jeune femme. Quand Heidi les conduisit finalement devant une entrée du palais située à l'abris des regards, dans une petite rue discrète, et qu'elle leur annonça qu'ils allaient avoir l'immense honneur de commencer leur visite par ce lieu grandiose, Johanna était prête. Plus que prête, même. Impatiente.

La vampire les guida à travers un long couloir en pierres, sombre, à peine éclairé par des flambeaux qui renforçaient l'ambiance glauque du lieu.

« On se croirait dans un film d'horreur ! » dit une femme derrière Johanna, et elle reconnu la voix de Jess, une des responsables des marqueurs olfactifs.

« C'est un endroit chargé d'histoire ! » répondit Heidi sur un ton ironique…

Johanna félicita intérieurement Jess pour sa remarque, donnant ainsi un alibi aux cœurs de ses coéquipiers qui, s'ils étaient dans le même état que le sien, devaient palpiter furieusement aux oreilles de la vampire. En revanche, elle était la seule, à une exception près, qui devait maîtriser la pulsion qui avait pris naissance au creux de sa poitrine et qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir, aiguillonné par son angoisse grandissante.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une partie du bâtiment résolument plus moderne, pour finir devant une large double porte en bois décoré.

- - _On y est_ - -

Johanna serra les dents pour éviter qu'elles ne s'entrechoquent. Et tout à coup sa peur se mua en impatience avide.

Tous les humains présents devaient se considérer devant les portes de l'Enfer. Elle était sans doute la seule à y voir celles du Paradis. Dans une poignée de minutes, de secondes, peut-être, elle _le_ retrouverait.

Si Heidi fut surprise du sourire un peu carnassier que la jeune touriste rousse arborait quand elle se tourna vers le groupe avant d'ouvrir les portes, elle n'en fit aucun cas.

« Attendez-vous à avoir l'expérience la plus originale de votre vie ! » dit-elle d'un ton mutin.

Johanna retint un ricanement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Heidi les précéda, et Johanna la suivit, enregistrant en un clin d'œil les trois vampires installés sur ce qui ressemblaient à des trônes, un peu en retrait, qui se levèrent lentement. Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ce dernier les jaugeait en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que ses pairs arboraient un air d'intérêt vaguement ennuyé. D'autres vampires se tenaient debout à leur droite, au nombre de cinq, dont un aux allures de colosse, le fameux Felix qu'Emmett se réservait. Enfin un deuxième trio isolé sur leur gauche, composé d'un vampire que la jeune femme ne reconnut pas et de leurs cibles principales, les jumeaux aux terribles pouvoirs, Jane et Alec.

Johanna laissa ses pas la conduire en face des deux créatures semblables à des adolescents aux visages beaux et froids, dont le sourire cynique ne faisait qu'accentuer la dureté. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit ses coéquipiers prendre place derrière elle.

C'est à ce moment que Marcus hurla :

« C'EST UN PIEGE ! »

Et au même instant, plusieurs filets électriques fusèrent de part et d'autre de Johanna.

Puis plus rien.  
Le noir. Moins que le noir. Le néant. Comme si quelqu'un, une divinité supérieure, avait annulé le monde.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Johanna analysa la dernière image que ses yeux avait pu enregistrer, faisant déferler en elle une vague de terreur.

Les filets qui volent vers leur cible. Deux vampires immobiles.  
Un autre qui esquive.

Alec.  
Ils avaient raté Alec.

…

…

**Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. J'en entends même certaines : « La sal…..peeee ! Elle va pas s'arrêter là ? ! ! »… mais avant que vous ne criiez ( avec deux « i », oui ) au scandale sur cette fin de chapitre, je m'adresse à vous, celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis des mois, voir depuis plus d'un an : deux p'tites nouvelles nous ont rejointes depuis peu. Personnellement, je trouve injuste qu'elles aient déroulé les 48 chapitres à la suite, sans connaître les joies d'un petit cliffhanger sympatoche. Y a pas de raison qu'elles n'en profitent pas aussi un peu, non ?^^**

**Donc, paf, la fin qui met bien les nerfs. Surtout que, l'avouerai-je, même moi je ne sais pas trop ce qui va se passer. Autant dire que la suite, vous ne l'aurez pas pour après-demain.**

**Oui, moi aussi, je vous aime.**

*** sort en moonwalk ***


	50. Chapter 50 PANDEMONIUM

CHAP 50 PANDEMONIUM

Moins d'un battement de cœur.

L'instinct de survie détruit les fragiles barrages qui retiennent son pouvoir, l'énergie accumulée se rue hors de Johanna, qui n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter de savoir si un de ses coéquipiers s'est déplacé devant elle.

Lumière.

Son.

Apocalypse.

Johanna hurlait. Mais elle n'entendait pas le son de sa propre voix, au milieu de l'atroce cacophonie qui lui saturait les tympans : envolés rigueur et professionnalisme, tous les membres du commando s'égosillaient comme des bœufs à l'abattoir. Elle eut le temps de voir que plus aucun vampire ne se tenait debout en face d'elle, leurs corps éparpillés dans la salle de façon bizarrement symétrique, comme s'ils avaient été projetés par un raz de marée, avant que les vitraux de la salle n'explosent en centaines de morceaux de verre. D'instinct, elle en repoussa une grande partie, mais ne put protéger tous ses coéquipiers. Ceux placés à la limite arrière du groupe poussèrent des cris de douleurs.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur leur sort qu'une pluie de masses velues descendit du ciel comme des anges de cauchemar. Son cœur fit un bond tandis qu'elle reconnaissait l'un des tout premiers à poser les pattes sur le sol. Il s'était défait de son harnais avant même d'atterrir, et fonçait droit sur les jumeaux à terre. Ils gisaient à plusieurs mètres en arrière par rapport à l'endroit où ils se tenaient quand Johanna s'était placée devant eux, sans doute poussés par son pouvoir. Le loup-garou n'hésita pas un instant : apparemment, les traceurs olfactifs jouaient leur rôle.

Jane tremblait, prise dans son filet qui semblait tenir bon et continuait visiblement à lui envoyer des décharges électriques. Le vampire inconnu se tordait de douleur à ses côtés, tandis qu'Alec se tenait immobile, encore sonné. Il fut la première victime dont fut témoin la jeune femme. Le loup gris le décapita en un clin d'œil.

Mais ce fut aussi le seul qui perdit la vie, ou ce qui en tenait lieu, sans combattre.

Avec une vitesse effrayante, les vampires qui n'avaient pas été capturés par les filets se redressèrent et se ruèrent non pas sur leurs agresseurs lupins, mais sur le groupe d'humains qui tentèrent fébrilement de lancer une deuxième vague de filets. Seul l'un d'entre eux parvint au but, deux autres s'enroulant au contraire autour de loups-garous venus s'interposer entre les vampires et leurs proies, les autres se perdant au milieu de la bataille. Pour éviter de blesser elle aussi leurs alliés, Johanna ne pouvait utiliser son don, et elle hurla de rage et de frustration.

Son angoisse augmenta d'un cran quand une porte, située quasiment à l'opposée de celle par laquelle les humains avaient pénétré dans la salle, s'ouvrit à la volée, et que plusieurs vampires se lancèrent dans la mêlée : les renforts des Volturi n'avaient pas mis longtemps à arriver.

Un cri d'alerte plus puissant que les autres fit tourner la tête de la jeune femme, et elle vit que Carlisle était le premier Cullen à avoir rejoint la bataille, silhouette pâle au milieu de tous les loups-garous survoltés. L'énorme loup roux se tenait à ses côtés, flanqué du sable, comme deux gardes du corps, et ils tentèrent de rejoindre le groupe d'humains. Seth ne parvint pas jusqu'à eux : il s'engagea dans un corps à corps furieux contre un vampire qui se jeta sur lui. Mais Johanna n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter car Carlisle parvenait jusqu'à elle et criait :

« Il faut évacuer les humains au plus vite ! Surtout les blessés ! »

_- - Les blessés... le sang... ! Ça rend les vampire complètement dingues, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont plus préoccupés de venir nous massacrer que de se défendre ! Mais c'est génial ! - -_

« Mais pourquoi... »

Carlisle, qui avait sans doute lu sur le visage de la jeune femme l'espoir qu'elle ressentait la détrompa fébrilement :

« Ma famille ! Eux aussi, le sang va les affecter ! On doit les faire sortir, vite ! »

Comprenant alors la situation, Johanna acquiesça, mais ne fit pas mine de partir, son regard quittant Carlisle pour rechercher une masse grise dans le pandémonium qui régnait. Le vampire la tira brusquement par le bras, ramenant son attention :

« Tu dois les accompagner, Johanna ! C'est à toi de les protéger, tu te souviens ? Allez, dépêche-toi ! » hurla-t-il, et son expression féroce, tellement éloignée du patriarche bienveillant qu'elle connaissait, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'accord, et Carlisle ne perdit plus une autre seconde : il s'élança vers la porte, toujours secondé de Jacob et d'un autre loup-garou qui avait pris la place de Seth. Il arracha les battants de leurs gonds dans sa précipitation, et les humains se ruèrent vers l'issue dans une pagaille indescriptible qui, Johanna en était certaine, promettait un savon mémorable aux survivants si les communications n'avaient pas été coupées et que Harry pouvait encore profiter du spectacle. Mais à leur décharge, il y avait plusieurs mondes entre les entraînements au Nouveau Mexique contre une poignée de vampires végétariens et l'horreur de l'affrontement qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

La jeune femme les suivit maladroitement à reculons, pour surveiller leurs arrières, secondée de Jacob et de l'autre loup-garou. Elle allait emboîter le pas des fuyards quand des hurlements aigus percèrent la cacophonie ambiante et attirèrent son attention. Elle aperçut Jane, visiblement débarrassée de son filet, flanquée de deux autres vampires dont l'imposant Félix. Elle se tenait debout, altière, semblable à une jeune et abominable reine. Impression accentuée par l'énorme loup d'un noir de jais qui se tordait à ses pieds en poussant les effroyables hurlements qui avaient alerté Johanna.

_- - Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Matthew ? Il est passé où ?_ - - songea-t-elle avec épouvante.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme perdit une seconde à fouiller des yeux le champ de bataille à sa recherche.

Elle ne le distingua nulle part.

Jacob n'attendit pas qu'elle se ressaisisse et bondit au secours du loup noir. Johanna eut juste le temps d'empoigner sa fourrure et fut projetée en avant, entraînée par la bête, manquant perdre l'équilibre mais ne lâchant pas prise. Le loup-garou surpris stoppa son élan, et elle s'écarta vivement de lui en avançant pour avoir le champ libre : focalisant son attention sur la frêle vampire blonde, elle lâcha son pouvoir contre elle, faisant juste assez cas de tous les autres vampires et surtout loups-garous qui allaient se trouver dans son champ d'action en minorant sa puissance. Une vague de corps se retrouva sur le flanc, membres emmêlés, jappements et cris stupéfaits se faisant écho. Johanna eut juste le temps de noter que Jane avait perdu de sa superbe en s'affalant comme les autres avant que Sean ne l'agrippe par le bras en hurlant :

« Ramène-toi ! »

Après un dernier regard éperdu et vain à la recherche de son loup-garou, elle lui emboîta le pas, espérant que l'intermède qu'elle avait offert en interrompant Jane suffise à ses alliés lupins pour porter secours à sa malheureuse victime. Le loup-garou qui secondait Jacob la suivit.

Le groupe d'humains avait pris de l'avance, et elle dut courir à toute vitesse pour les rejoindre, l'haleine chaude de l'animal lui chatouillant la nuque. Ils fuyaient le long du sinistre couloir qu'ils avaient emprunté dans une autre vie, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités.

Pensant que le danger ne pouvait venir que de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter, Johanna resta en queue du groupe, pour sécuriser leur fuite. Les cris apeurés qui envahirent tout à coup le couloir devant elle lui prouvèrent qu'elle s'était trompée.

« Poussez-vous ! » hurla-t-elle en jouant des coudes dans la masse apeurée pour rejoindre la tête du groupe.

Le temps que la jeune femme atteigne l'origine des cris, le mal avait été fait.

Carlisle contenait tant bien que mal une vampire plus petite et frêle que lui, mais visiblement pas décidée à lui faciliter la tâche.

Ce n'était pas le pire, hélas.

Un deuxième vampire, mâle, celui-ci, s'abreuvait goulûment au cou d'un homme, avec des bruits de succions écœurants que Johanna parvenait à entendre malgré le vacarme de ses coéquipiers épouvantés. Le prédateur, plus fluet que l'humain lui servant de repas, était à demi caché par le corps de sa proie, empêchant l'utilisation des filets électriques. La jeune femme reconnut le malheureux : il s'agissait de Tony, un type plutôt sympa avec qui elle avait échangé quelques plaisanteries au Nouveau Mexique. Le pauvre homme avait les yeux révulsés, sa bouche s'ouvrait sur un hurlement silencieux. Son visage exprimait une souffrance indicible, et les bras qui jusque là essayaient vainement de repousser l'agresseur retombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

Aveuglée par les larmes qui jaillirent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Johanna lança tout ce qu'elle possédait de rage et de frayeur vers le monstre et sa victime, et ils furent plaqués avec une violence inouïe contre le mur en pierres brutes, dans un bruit de statue se fracassant au sol. Des fissurent apparurent dans le bâtiment à l'endroit de l'impact, tandis que les deux corps s'écroulaient, pauvre poupée de chiffons pour l'un, rigidité de marbre pour l'autre. Un craquement sinistre fit relever la tête de la jeune femme, arrachant son regard horrifié de la plaie béante au cou de Tony. Elle put ainsi voir Carlisle laisser tomber la tête de son adversaire, un pli amer déformant sa bouche et durcissant ses traits. Malgré la révulsion évidente qu'il ressentait, il s'agenouilla devant le deuxième vampire encore groggy et le décapita à son tour d'une torsion précise et violente. Puis il se releva en soupirant, et croisa le regard de Johanna.

« On ne peut malheureusement plus rien faire pour lui... » murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux sur l'homme gisant à ses pieds.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans retenir les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge. Pas besoin d'être un grand médecin pour comprendre que le pauvre Tony n'allait effectivement pas revoir le soleil italien. Une nouvelle douleur transperça le cœur de Johanna quand elle se souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu au Nouveau Mexique : alors que Matt râlait après Jacob parce que l'Alpha se montrait un peu trop paternaliste, Tony avait ri en précisant qu'il était lui-même père depuis peu. Il avait prédit au jeune loup-garou qu'il verrait les choses sous un angle bien différent quand il connaîtrait lui aussi les joies de la paternité. Ses yeux s'étaient faits plus lumineux à l'évocation de son bébé, un mélange de fierté et de tendresse qui l'avait fait paraître plus jeune.

Sur le moment, Johanna s'en voulut de ne plus se souvenir du nom de son enfant. Elle se rappelait seulement qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille.

Après un dernier regard sur le corps sans vie, elle interpella le loup demeuré en arrière :

« Heu… - - _comment il s'appelle, lui, déjà ?_ - - … Quil, tu restes derrière, j'ouvre la voix avec Carlisle ! »

La jeune femme reprit sa course, cette fois en tête du groupe, secondée par le vampire qui se tenait à un pas derrière elle.

Ils ne croisèrent que trois autres ennemis avant d'atteindre la sortie, ennemis qui furent renversés comme des fétus de paille. Johanna ne ralentit même pas en arrivant à leur hauteur, leur accordant tout juste un regard, laissant à Carlisle le soin de s'occuper définitivement d'eux.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à une trentaine de pas de la fin du tunnel, l'oreillette de Johanna reprit du service :

«_L'équipe de soutient vous attend à l'entrée, ne les envoie pas dans le décor, Jo !_ » dit la voix de Harry.

Effectivement, en débouchant dans la rue plongée dans le noir d'une nuit sans lune, ils furent accueillis par un groupe d'hommes vêtus de sombre qui se distinguaient difficilement dans l'obscurité de la ruelle. Malgré l'avertissement d'Harry, la jeune femme saturée d'adrénaline fut à deux doigts de les envoyer voltiger à quinze mètres.

Johanna se dégagea d'un mouvement sec de l'emprise d'un des membres du comité d'accueil qui voulait l'entraîner au loin, et se poussa sur le côté pour dégager le passage à ceux qui la suivait.

« J'y retourne ! » grogna-t-elle quand il fit mine de lui reprendre le bras.

« _Négatif, Jo !_ beugla Harry dans l'oreillette, lui arrachant une grimace. _Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, c'est terminé pour toi ! »_

« Mais bien sûr ! », murmura la jeune femme, puis, haussant la voix : « Quil, Carlisle, attendez-moi ! »

Elle se faufila entre les traînards qui débouchaient hors du palais pour rejoindre le vampire et le loup-garou.

« _Johanna !_ » hurla l'inspecteur.

D'un geste rageur, la jeune femme retira l'oreillette et la glissa dans la poche de son short. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course en sens inverse quand elle fut alertée par le regard que Carlisle jeta derrière elle. Pensant que Harry avait ordonné à l'un de ses hommes de l'entraîner de force, elle s'apprêtait à repousser le moins violemment possible l'opportun, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sean, un sourire dément plaqué sur le visage, les mains ouvertes devant lui exhibant deux tubes de filets électriques chacune, sans doute récupérés à d'autres membres de l'expédition.

« Allez, bouge, ils vont pas nous attendre ! dit l'adolescent.

- Pas question ! s'insurgea Johanna. Toi, tu restes ici ! »

Son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à une expression butée :

« Ah ouais, tu crois ? T'es pas ma mère ! J'y vais aussi, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Il contourna la jeune femme pour s'engager dans le couloir au petit trot, escorté par le loup-garou.

« SEAN ! » s'égosilla-t-elle.

En pure perte.

« Et merde ! » grommela-t-elle en le suivant, accompagnée de Carlisle.

Pour leur troisième visite du couloir, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun vampire exceptés ceux dont les corps privés de tête jonchaient le sol. Bien que Johanna courut avec toute la célérité sont elle était capable, Quil leur faussa compagnie en milieu de trajet, pressé de rejoindre le combat.

Quand elle déboucha enfin dans la salle, elle fut submergée par le soulagement : visiblement, les loups-garous restaient plus nombreux que leurs adversaires, et gardaient l'avantage en s'y mettant à deux, voir trois prédateurs sur la même proie. Mais l'absence de son loup gris tua la bouffée d'optimisme dans l'œuf. Pas de trace de Jane non plus.

Puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle remarqua un corps nu, à la peau cuivrée, allongé sur le sol. Un deuxième plus loin, puis un autre encore. Le hasard avait voulu que le visage des Quileutes tombés au combat fût tourné vers elle. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment connu de Johanna. Ils lui semblaient familiers, mais ils ne faisaient pas partis des intimes des Alphas. Néanmoins, les larmes qu'elle croyait taries se remirent à couler, lui brouillant la vue.

Puis son attention fut attirée malgré elle par une scène étrange sur sa gauche, en périphérie des affrontements : elle avait cru que chaque Volturi devait faire face à plusieurs agresseurs, loups-garous, vampires ou les deux à la fois.

Un seul faisait exception.

Félix, le redoutable colosse, se tenait face à Emmett, qui ne paraissait plus si imposant comparé à celui contre lequel il rêvait de se mesurer.

Leur duel visuel dura le temps d'une respiration, puis ils se précipitèrent l'un contre l'autre, trop rapides pour que Johanna puisse les suivre. Elle entendit juste de terribles craquements durant une poignée de secondes, perdus au milieu des autres bruits de bataille, puis l'image floue des deux corps en mouvement se figea : Emmett allongé sur le dos, maintenu au sol par Félix qui enserrait son cou d'une main, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Rosalie, qui se tenait en retrait entre trois loups-garous dont le noir que Jane avait précédemment pris pour cible, poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Le premier qui intervient, je le massacre ! » hurla Emmett, avant de se dégager d'un puissant coup de rein.

Le duel reprit, dont le déroulement était toujours hors de portée des pauvres sens humains de la jeune femme, mais à voir le visage déformé par l'inquiétude de Rosalie, il paraissait évident qu'Emmett se trouvait en fâcheuse posture.

Jasper surgit à côté de la jeune femme, la faisant sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

- Où est Matthew ? demanda fébrilement Johanna.

- Il est parti à la poursuite des fuyards ! On a eu Caïus, mais Aro et Marcus ont réussi à s'échapper ! Jane les accompagne ! »

D'un mouvement de tête, il indiqua la porte d'où avaient surgi les renforts.

Johanna allait s'y ruer quand on la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna vers Sean, qui la tenait sans lui prêter plus d'attention, les yeux fixés sur sa gauche. Instinctivement, elle suivit son regard, et vit que les menaces d'Emmett n'avaient clairement pas impressionné les loups-garous : quatre d'entre eux, parmi lesquels elle reconnut Quil, repoussaient Félix loin de son adversaire qui gisait immobile sur le sol, Rosalie agenouillée près de lui. Un cinquième attaqua le Volturi par derrière, et Johanna ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à s'attarder sur son sort : il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Sean et courut vers la porte, accompagnée de Jasper et suivie de l'adolescent.

Un loup-garou gris clair, presque blanc, leur emboîta le pas. Kyle, un des plus jeunes membres de la meute de Jacob.

« Ils sont loin ? questionna Johanna.

- Non, mais ils vont vite ! Grimpe sur lui ! » répondit Jasper en montrant le loup.

La jeune femme allait s'exécuter, mais se ravisa :

« Non ! Je ne veux pas laisser Sean ! Lui il grimpe sur Kyle, et moi tu me portes !

- Pas question ! cria le vampire en reculant, les mains en avant comme s'il se protégeait.

- Moi, je vais la porter ! »

Carlisle avait rejoint le quatuor, et il ne perdit pas une seconde. Il souleva la jeune femme, la faisant du même geste passer sur son dos. Elle s'accrocha fermement en nouant les bras autour de son cou et en enroulant les jambes sur sa taille.

« Esmée ? questionna simplement Jasper.

- Elle reste avec Rosalie et Emmett. »

Jasper eut un bref mouvement de tête en signe d'acquiescement. La seconde d'après, les Cullen et le loup-garou se ruèrent sur la porte.

Les vampires n'avaient rien à envier aux loups-garous question rapidité, et Johanna eut le souffle coupé par l'accélération. Elle entendit vaguement Sean crier derrière elle, mais n'eut pas le courage de se retourner.

Ils dévalèrent un couloir de largeur plus modeste que celui par où Heidi les avait fait rentrer, mais plus tortueux. Malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes que lui arrachait la vitesse de leur course, elle distingua plusieurs embranchements, mais Jasper n'hésita à aucun moment, sans doute guidé par son flair. Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans ce qui devaient être les quartiers résidentiels des vampires, composés d'une salle moins imposante mais plus accueillante que celle de réception. Enfin, plus accueillante si on passait outre les meubles pulvérisés et les cinq corps étendus sur le sol. Au grand soulagement de Johanna, les cadavres étaient tous pâles, et en plusieurs morceaux. Aucune des têtes décapitées n'appartenait à un Cullen.

Jasper et Carlisle s'immobilisèrent, puis tournèrent lentement sur eux-mêmes, cherchant une piste pour continuer la poursuite. Kyle et Sean en profitèrent pour les rejoindre.

« Ils se sont séparés... marmonnait Jasper, quand il fut interrompu par l'adolescent.

- Johanna, on échange ! cria le jeune homme en mettant pied à terre. Ça fait déjà deux fois que je me casse la gueule !

- Silence ! » feula Jasper.

La jeune femme dénoua son emprise sur Carlisle et se laissa glisser au sol. Sans un mot, elle croisa Sean et s'approcha du loup-garou. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour lui faciliter la tâche, et elle l'enfourcha rapidement. Quand sa monture se redressa, elle vit que Sean avait déjà pris place sur le dos de Carlisle.

« La piste de Matthew et celle de Jane vont dans la même direction, il me semble ? questionna le doyen des vampires.

- Oui...

- Alors on suit celle-là. »

Kyle émit un grognement approbateur, et ils continuèrent leur course en s'engageant dans un autre couloir.

Johanna dut se pencher sur le dos du loup-garou pour éviter le plafond plutôt bas, et s'accrocha désespérément à la fourrure moins épaisse que sa monture habituelle. Elle ne fit bientôt plus aucun cas de leur destination, trop occupée à tenir son assiette afin de ne pas chuter lamentablement comme le précédent cavalier.

Sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne perçut pas tout de suite les voix qui discutaient ferme et dont les échos se répercutaient dans le couloir. Mais Kyle jappa brièvement, interrompant son attention.

Et Johanna l'entendit.

Son cœur tripla de volume, s'enflamma, et pulsa dans sa poitrine violemment, comme s'il était sur le point d'éclater.

Ses jambes mollirent, et elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son équilibre précaire l'abandonne lâchement, et elle glissa le long du flanc de Kyle.

Mais elle n'atteignit pas le sol. Deux bras se refermèrent sur elle, et elle fut plaquée contre un torse nu à l'odeur délicieusement familière. Les yeux fermés, la tête enfouie au creux de l'épaule de Matthew, Johanna respira à pleins poumons, inconsciente des gémissements de soulagement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir.

De son côté, le jeune homme la serra contre lui comme s'il ne croyait pas à sa présence, comme si elle était un rêve qui allait s'évanouir. Puis il plongea une main dans ses cheveux dont il découvrait la nouvelle texture, et releva la tête de son imprégnée afin de lui dévorer le visage de mille baisers avides. Pour ne pas être en reste, Johanna attrapa à son tour une poignée de sa crinière noire dans chaque main et l'immobilisa, avant de poser furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser plein de tendresse. Ni même de passion.

Ce fut brutal. Affamé. Animal.

La Johanna civilisée, bien élevée, sensiblement pudique, était aux abonnées absentes. Elle n'avait plus aucune conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, des personnes présentes, et de ce qu'elle faisait là. La seule chose qui comptait, la seule chose qui EXISTAIT, était l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière de son étreinte inflexible, dont la langue incandescente imposait à la sienne une danse violente qui la consumait, et qui lui donnait l'impression de vivre à nouveau. Un effroyable désir l'embrasa, et elle lâcha les cheveux de son amant pour agripper ses épaules, griffant dans son égarement la peau brûlante. Elle le voulait, en avait affreusement besoin, comme si elle avait traversé un désert aride qui l'aurait amenée aux portes de la mort et qu'une oasis s'offrait soudain à elle.

_- - « Tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire ou l'eau que je bois... » … comme j'avais trouvé ça absurde... - -_

Cela ne lui paraissait plus si exagéré, à cet instant.

La jeune femme eut l'impression que leur baiser dura à la fois une éternité et un battement de cœur, et fut un peu étourdie quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Eperdue, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Matthew, y lut désir, amour, douleur. Elle aperçut dans son champ de vision Jacob qui se tenait près d'eux, et qui visiblement leur parlait, puisque ses lèvres bougeaient en émettant des sons, mais elle ne reprit pied avec la réalité qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

Confuse, elle fut prise d'un léger vertige, et prit appui sur Matthew, qui la soutint par la taille.

« Ça y est ? C'est bon ? On peut reprendre où on en était ? dit Jacob d'une voix exaspérée, bien que Johanna crut y déceler une pointe d'amusement.

- Wow... rappelez-moi de me préparer un minimum la prochaine fois que je serai en présence de deux imprégnés qui se retrouvent... » dit Jasper d'une voix blanche, son beau visage reflétant son trouble.

Rougissante, Johanna se dégagea de l'étreinte de Matthew, et reprit à regret pied dans la réalité. Outre les Black, Edward et Bella , étaient présents une foule de Quileutes, qui remplissaient l'espace restreint du couloir. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner que la fort peu belliqueuse vampire fasse partie du groupe qui avait pris les fuyards en chasse, car une autre information retint toute son attention. Les loups-garous étaient tous sous leur forme humaine. Et visiblement, la discussion où ils étaient plongés avant l'arrivée des renforts les avait plus préoccupés que la plus élémentaire des pudeurs : leurs shorts se trouvaient soigneusement ficelés autour de leurs mollets, au lieu de cacher… ce qu'ils étaient censés cacher.

De rougissante, Johanna vira au cramoisi, et se retourna précipitamment en fermant les yeux.

« Messieurs… commença Carlisle, toujours prêt à voler au secours de la jeune femme.

- Nous étions entrain de débattre sur la pertinence discutable de laisser des loups géants envahir les rues de Volterra…l'interrompit Edward.

- Et la discussion a bien assez duré. Ils sont en train de se faire la malle, là ! rugit Matthew. On y va comme ça, et on mute dès qu'on leur tombe dessus !

- Heu… je ne pense pas qu'un bataillon de types courant tout nus dans les rues passe plus inaperçu que des loups géants, tu sais… » souffla Johanna d'une voix étranglée.

Matthew balaya la remarque d'un geste agacé de la main avant de dénouer son short pour l'enfiler.

« C'est dangereux, Matt, vous risquez de ne pas être assez rapides ! dit Bella, visiblement inquiète.

- On n'est pas venus jusqu'ici pour les laisser filer ! répliqua sèchement Jacob. La discussion est close : on y va ! »

Johanna se risqua à tourner la tête, prête à fermer les yeux si les Quileutes n'avaient pas suivi l'exemple de son fiancé. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir qu'ils étaient aussi décents que les circonstances le permettaient, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en s'engouffrant dans l'issue devant laquelle ils avaient tenu leur conseil de guerre. Jasper fut le seul Cullen à les suivre.

« Je suppose que tu refuses de rester en arrière, lui dit Matthew d'une voix neutre.

- Quelle question !

- Et moi non plus ! intervint Sean.

- Très bien. Johanna, tu viens avec moi. Sean, tu te débrouilles.

- Je m'en occupe », dit Carlisle.

A ce moment, la montre vibra au poignet de la jeune femme. Elle regarda l'écran où elle vit défiler :

« _Remets ton oreillette, bordel !_ »

« Attendez une seconde ! » murmura-t-elle en fouillant dans la poche de son short sous l'œil inquisiteur des Cullen, Matthew et Sean.

Elle remit l'appareil et aussitôt entendit la voix de Harry :

_« Les fuyards se sont séparés en deux groupes. On essaie d'intercepter celui qui ne compte pas Jane dans ses rangs. Chargez- vous de celui où elle se trouve. Ils se dirigent vers le nord-ouest, mais ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir du village. Si vous coupez plein ouest, vous devriez pouvoir atteindre la rase campagne avant eux, et remonter pour leur tomber dessus. »_

« Ok ! Plein ouest, les gars ! siffla Johanna en montrant machinalement la direction du bras.

- Mais leur piste va de ce côté ! protesta Matthew.

- T'occupe, Harry sait ce qu'il fait ! s'énerva la jeune femme en se retenant de trépigner.

- C'est bon, on te fait confiance ! » trancha Edward, et il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il partit coude au corps dans la direction indiquée par Johanna, suivi par Bella. La jeune femme grimpa rapidement sur le dos de Matthew, et ils se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Bien qu'il resta bien plus rapide que le commun des mortel, le loup-garou ne pouvait cependant pas rivaliser avec les vampires quand il était sous forme humaine, surtout lesté d'une passagère. Voyant que son petit-fils peinait à suivre leur rythme, Edward ralentit pour se retrouver à ses côtés :

« Laisse-moi porter Johanna, dit-il simplement

- Quoi ? Pas question ! refusa Matthew, dans un grondement qui fit vibrer son corps tout entier.

- Ne sois pas aussi buté que ton père et ta grand-mère réunis ! Tu la reprendras dès qu'on sortira de Volterra, quand tu pourras muter ! Mais en attendant, vous nous ralentissez ! Donne-moi Johanna ! »

La dernière phrase avait claqué comme un fouet, et la jeune femme sentit les muscles du Quileute se tendre comme s'il allait attaquer. Mais finalement la tension disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, et sans même ralentir leur course, Johanna fut arrachée du dos nu et chaud du loup-garou pour passer sur celui plus dur du vampire, dont la froideur était heureusement atténuée par le T-shirt qu'il portait.

La vitesse que leur petit groupe adopta dès que l'échange fut fait s'accrût ostensiblement.

Johanna peinait à se familiariser avec ces nouveaux moyens de transport, l'impression d'être une enfant de trois ans trimbalée sur le dos des adultes lui étant profondément désagréable. De plus, se retrouver déjà privée du corps de Matthew contre le sien la rendait littéralement malade de frustration, même s'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, ne lâchant pas Edward d'une semelle. Connaissant la réputation de vélocité du vampire, la jeune femme conclut que son porteur calquait sa vitesse sur celle du loup-garou, sous peine d'encourir la colère de ce dernier.

_- - A moins que Matt soit en fait assez motivé pour soutenir la cadence, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a jamais été aussi vite ! - -_

Elle avait le souffle coupé, et se retrouvait obligée de cacher son visage au creux du cou d'Eward pour parvenir à respirer. L'odeur délicieuse du vampire ne parvenait pas à occulter l'inconfort de sa situation, et la jeune femme serra les dents en priant pour qu'ils atteignent rapidement les limites du village.

Ce qui, compte tenu de la cadence imposée, arriva au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes à peine, même si cela parut encore deux fois trop long à Johanna. Edward la força à détacher ses bras qu'elle tenait noués autour de son cou : le corps de la jeune femme avait du mal à assimiler qu'ils se tenaient immobiles et qu'il ne risquait plus rien s'il lâchait prise.

« Ça va aller ? questionna anxieusement Bella.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon », répondit Johanna, les jambes flageolantes, réussissant tout de même à s'approcher de Matthew, déjà sous sa forme lupine.

« _Remontez vers le nord, vous avez une chance de les intercepter !_ » l'informa la voix de Harry dans l'oreillette tandis qu'elle grimpait sur le dos de Matthew.

Sans un mot, leur groupe reprit leur poursuite, Edward et Bella ouvrant la marche. Johanna, perchée en haut de sa monture si agréablement familière, jaugea le tableau qu'ils formaient. Leur équipée n'aurait peut-être pas dénotée dans un récit de Fantasy, mais là, au milieu des champs d'oliviers de la campagne italienne, ils ne se fondaient pas vraiment dans le paysage.

« Vous savez, loup-garou ou pas, je pense pas qu'on ait été top discrets, sur ce coup-là... dit-elle d'une voix rendue hachée par les bonds puissants et rapides de Matthew. Les gens ont dû halluciner, en vous voyant cavaler à cette vitesse, avec Sean et moi en sac à dos...

- On n'a croisé personne », lui répondit tranquillement Carlisle.

_- - Et bien, une moins une chose qui se sera déroulée mieux que prévue... - -_

A peine avait-elle formulé cette pensée optimiste qu'elle entendit des hurlements de loups auxquels Matthew répondit sans même ralentir. La voix paniquée de Harry en expliqua la raison :

_« Putain, rappliquez en vitesse ! Les Quileutes ont rattrapé les fuyards, mais ils sont impuissants face à Jane ! Magnez-vous ! »_

Edward prit Bella par la main et disparut devant eux dans la nuit avant même que l'inspecteur ne s'égosille dans l'oreillette de Johanna, laissant Carlisle, Matthew et les humains qu'ils portaient à la traîne. Le loup-garou poussa un autre hurlement, tremblant d'impatience et de colère.

Johanna sentit son pouvoir bouillonner en elle, et se coucha littéralement sur l'encolure de sa monture pour lui faciliter sa course. Les minutes qui précédèrent leur arrivée sur les lieux des combats lui parurent les plus longues de son existence.

Et quand enfin ils l'atteignirent, la jeune femme fit l'expérience amère de son impuissance.

Dès qu'ils parvinrent assez près pour entendre les bruits de combats, même pour l'oreille humaine de Johanna, Matthew ralentit et se pencha sur le côté, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait descendre. De son côté, Carlisle se débarrassait de Sean, mais tandis que le loup-garou, après un regard d'avertissement à la jeune femme, fonçait droit dans la bataille, le vampire resta auprès d'eux.

Ne faisant aucun cas de l'injonction muette de son fiancé, Johanna partit en courant à sa suite, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Sean la suivait. Carlisle vint silencieusement se poster à ses côtés. Elle remarqua seulement à cet instant l'hélicoptère qui tournait autour de la zone de combat, manifestement sans pouvoir intervenir.

Quand elle parvint à distinguer quelque chose malgré l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune, ce fut pour constater que hélas, comme c'était le cas durant l'attaque qui s'était déroulée dans le palais des Volturi, Johanna ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour aider ses alliés. Pire, si l'adage français affirmait que la nuit, tous les chats sont gris, la jeune femme pouvait témoigner qu'il définissait à merveille une bande de loups-garous écumants de rage affrontant leurs ennemis héréditaires. Impossible de distinguer Matthew parmi eux.

Elle parvint tout de même à assimiler la situation d'ensemble.

Les vampires étaient encerclés par la meute, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Jane se tenait encore debout, petite silhouette pâle reconnaissable entre toutes, et cela l'était moins.

Impossible de savoir l'identité des autres vampires, mais Johanna paria que celui qui se tenait aux côtés de Jane, tout aussi immobile qu'elle, devait être Aro ou Marcus. Sa certitude se renforça quand elle remarqua qu'une barrière de vampires formait un cercle protecteur autour d'eux. La jeune femme nota aussi que le leader des Volturi, quelle que soit son identité, tenait dans ses bras un corps sans vie à qui il manquait un morceau. Machinalement, elle chercha des yeux la tête dont était privé le cadavre, mais ne la trouva pas. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose, puisque sa vision nocturne était fortement limitée.

Les vampires qui ne faisaient pas partie de la garde rapprochée de Jane et de son acolyte s'engageaient dans des corps à corps sans pitié contre les loups-garous. La jeune femme constata avec effarement que contrairement à la bataille du palais, les assaillants n'avaient plus l'écrasant bénéfice du nombre. Si la plupart des Volturi trouvaient maille à partir avec deux adversaires en même temps, certains vampires défiaient leur ennemi en duel. Et l'issu de ces tête à tête ne présageait rien de bon.

Soudain, un loup imposant parvint à créer une brèche dans la garde des vampires, mais le suivant qui bondit tout crocs dehors vers le couple immobile se tordit bizarrement au milieu de son saut et chuta en hurlant de douleur à deux mètres des pieds de Jane. Le premier assaillant recula précipitamment, et la barrière protectrice autour des Volturi se referma.

Johanna eut beau fouiller le champ de bataille des yeux, nulle trace de Bella ou de son petit-fils.

« Bon sang, mais où est passé Matt ? hurla-t-elle.

- Il est là-bas ! » lui montra Carlisle, indiquant un groupe isolé de combattants en bordure des affrontements. A l'opposé de Jane.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'y précipita. A quelques mètres des belligérants, elle crut distinguer Matthew parmi les trois loups-garous qui avaient maille à partir avec deux vampires. La jeune femme n'osa croire à sa chance : il n'y avait pas de corps à corps, les canidés se contentant d'encercler leur proie, attendant une ouverture.

« Mettez-vous sur la gauche ! Sur la gauche ! » hurla Johanna.

Matthew comprit son intention, et la télépathie quileute fit le reste. Lui et ses frères de meute s'éloignèrent précipitamment, le loup gris se positionnant entre la jeune femme et eux, les protégeant de son pouvoir. L'instant d'après, les vampires se trouvèrent propulsés à plusieurs mètres en arrière. La rage au ventre, Johanna courut vers eux, criant à Matthew au passage :

« Va t'occuper de Jane ! C'est ton boulot, bordel ! »

Pour une fois, il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de lui transmettre un message de prudence, et se contenta de filer au cœur de la bataille.

La jeune femme n'avait pas lâché les deux vampires de son emprise. Elle se tenait à présent à leurs côtés, les maintenant au sol en dardant contre eux des vagues d'énergie. Elle n'eut pas à poursuivre son effort plus de quatre secondes, le temps que les deux loups qui secondaient Matthew prennent la relève. Elle les vit arriver du coin de l'œil, et se recula pour leur laisser la place.

Puis tout s'enchaîna, avec une atroce précision malgré la rapidité des événements. Les détails hanteraient la jeune femme pendant des années, prenant la place du cauchemar de son agression. Quand Johanna se réveillerait en pleurs dans les bras de Matthew, il lui répèterait nuit après nuit que ce n'était la faute de personne. Que dans une guerre, il y a forcément des victimes. Mais la jeune femme ne parviendrait jamais à se déculpabiliser tout à fait.

Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être à ce point rapprochée des combats. Elle entendit d'abord Carlisle crier une mise en garde, et il intercepta un vampire qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Puis un choc violent sur son flanc droit lui fit perdre l'oreillette et lui coupa le souffle, et elle sentit les craquements horribles de ses os fracturés raisonner dans tout son corps. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle poussa fut assourdi par la masse velue qui l'avait bousculée, et qui resta sur elle deux interminables et douloureuses secondes avant de se redresser. Une silhouette pâle se tenait agrippée sur son dos, et Johanna tenta de reculer précipitamment sur les fesses à l'aide de son bras valide, le droit replié contre son torse meurtri, pour éviter d'être à nouveau prise dans la bousculade de leur combat. Jasper passa devant elle, agrippa le vampire collé sur le loup-garou comme une monstrueuse tique et le fit tomber à terre. Le Quileute se tourna d'un coup de rein et fondit sur son ennemi que Jasper lâcha prestement, ne voulant pas faire les frais de coups de crocs intempestifs. Il se retourna alors vers Johanna et s'apprêta à lui porter secours, mais un autre vampire se rua vers lui, et il engagea un nouveau combat.

La jeune femme sentit alors quelqu'un placer les mains sous ses aisselles et la tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner de la bataille. Elle hurla à nouveau, de souffrance et d'effroi, mais entendit la voix de Sean par dessus les rugissements ambiants :

« C'est moi ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »

Il la traîna sur deux mètres. La douleur était insoutenable, mais la peur était encore plus forte, et Johanna l'aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, poussant des jambes, tout en restant sur ses gardes, prête à envoyer dans le décor tout vampire faisant mine de les approcher.

Ce fut un échec.

Le pire de son existence.

Le vampire surgit dans le dos de Sean.

L'adolescent cria et lâcha Johanna au même instant. Même si elle ne chuta que de quelques centimètres, l'impact de ses fesses sur le sol raviva ses fractures et lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Se contorsionnant pour se retourner sans trop souffrir, elle vit qu'un loup-garou était venu au secours de Sean, et le jeune homme disparaissait presque sous la bête qui avait saisi le vampire à l'épaule. Délaissant sa proie, ce dernier se tourna vers le loup-garou pour se défendre. Johanna put voir son visage crayeux barbouillé de sang, qui paraissait noir dans la nuit, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami qui se tordait de douleur au sol, poussant d'atroces hurlements. Gémissante, elle se traîna vers lui, et tenta de le tirer à son tour hors de portée des combats, mais ses propres blessures et le corps agité du jeune homme lui ôtèrent tout espoir de réussite. Elle resta donc à genoux à côté de lui, évitant de le toucher, cherchant vainement du regard une aide qu'elle ne pouvait espérer dans l'immédiat.

« Au secours ! cria-t-elle malgré tout. A l'aide ! Faites quelque chose ! »

Mais personne ne vint. Avec du recul, Johanna s'estima heureuse que tous les Volturi fussent trop occupés pour s'intéresser aux deux pauvres humains mal en point. Que le reste des Quileutes qui avaient poursuivi le combat au palais surgissent à ce moment, accompagnés d'Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett, y fut sans nul doute pour quelque chose. Accablée, la jeune femme caressait les cheveux de Sean avec sa main valide, sanglotant sans discontinuer, jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne glacée la prit par l'épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'effrayer qu'elle reconnut Carlisle qui se penchait au dessus d'elle, vers l'adolescent.

« C'est trop tard, dit-il comme une sentence. On ne peut plus rien faire, sa transformation a commencé.

- Qu... quoi ? balbutia Johanna.

- Il se transforme en vampire...

- Il va s'en sortir, alors ? demanda la jeune femme, pleine d'espoir.

- Je n'en sais rien... personne ne peut le savoir... »

Johanna gémit. Gémissement qui se changea en cri aigu quand Matthew surgit de nulle part et la prit dans ses bras. Il se recula précipitamment, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

« Pas de panique, le rassura Carlisle. Elle souffre seulement de fractures. Le bras droit, et probablement une ou deux côtes. Rien de grave. Malheureusement, Sean n'a pas eu autant de chance...»

Le loup-garou baissa son regard sur l'adolescent comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence, alors que le pauvre garçon continuait de hurler, le corps pris de tremblements convulsifs.

« Oh, merde, c'est pas vrai... murmura Matthew.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? supplia Johanna d'une petite voix.

- Non, je suis désolé...il faut juste attendre... »

Le loup-garou effleura d'une main tremblante la tempe de la jeune femme, puis lui ôta doucement les cheveux du visage. Elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle, et il l'attira contre lui, lui faisant poser la tête au creux de son épaule, tout en gardant le reste de son corps éloigné, pour éviter de la faire souffrir. Mais Johanna, sans faire cas de la douleur, se dressa à genoux et passa son bras valide autour du cou de Matthew. Elle pressa son flanc gauche contre lui, enfouissant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans son cou.

« Chuuuut... c'est fini, ma chérie, c'est fini... » lui murmurait-il en la berçant légèrement.

Elle leva la tête et vit par dessus son épaule qu'il disait vrai : autour d'elle se tenaient Jacob, Edward et Bella. Un peu plus loin Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett assistaient au dernier combat des Volturi en spectateurs : une douzaine de Quileutes étaient toujours sous forme lupine et finissaient de massacrer la poignée de vampires encore debout. Le reste des Amérindiens avait repris forme humaine, et se dressaient pour la plupart autour d'un des leurs gisant sur le sol. La jeune femme en compta cinq. Certains remuaient, simplement blessés. Carlisle se tenait près de l'un d'eux. D'autres restaient inertes, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser à la vue d'un jeune Quileute, le visage caché dans ses mains, prostré à côté d'un corps sans vie. Esmée, trois pas derrière son époux, se tenait à genoux et serrait dans ses bras un homme assis par terre, visiblement épuisé, en qui Johanna crut reconnaître Seth.

« C'est fini... c'est fini... » psalmodiait Matthew, comme une litanie.

L'hélicoptère se posa à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. Alice fut la première à en sortir et se précipita vers Jasper, suivie par Nessie qui courut se jeter dans les bras de Jacob. Harry apparut à son tour, avançant à demi courbé, bras levé pour se protéger le visage du souffle des pales toujours en rotation.

Johanna baissa son regard sur Sean, qui haletait, les yeux révulsés.

_- - Non... ce n'est pas fini… pas pour tout le monde... - -_


	51. Chapter 51 EPILOGUE

*** gros soupir de soulagement * **

**Bon, ce n'était pas gagné, mais c'est fait, je suis parvenue au bout de cette histoire ! **

**Ça va être le passage « cérémonie des Césars », vous avez le droit de filer directement à la ligne : « On se retrouve donc lundi prochain »**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot sympathique en passant… et un énoooooorme merci à celles qui m'ont boustée tout au long de cette histoire. J'ai commencé à l'écrire pour mon petit plaisir personnel, mais si vous ne vous étiez pas montrées aussi enthousiastes ( voir trèèèès enthousiaste(s) pour certaine(s) !^^), je me connais, je ne serais peut-être pas allée jusqu'au bout. **

**Et vous, mes bêtas, vous avez toute ma gratitude. Imaginez le soulagement de ptitesfrimousses qui ne jure que par les « Tous Humains », et qui s'est coltinée du loup-garou et du vampire depuis plus de deux ans et demi… si c'est pas de l'amitié, ça !^^**

**Quant à Arwen… Arwen, elle m'a carrément offert un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de publication de cette fic, (oui, ça existe, mais uniquement si a) vous êtes assez tarée pour vous lancer dans la fic-fleuve qui dure une éternité et b) si vous tombez sur une lectrice assez déjantée pour avoir l'idée de vous en faire un, de cadeau ). C'est sa version du chapitre « Le 6 juin ». Perso, je l'ai trouvé heu… comment dire… * o * absolument génial, et je pèse mes mots. J'étais très émue, super zémue, même, et avec son aimable autorisation, je vais vous le faire partager… **

**On se retrouve donc lundi prochain, pour un ultime rendez-vous ! Bon week end !**

**EPILOGUE**

_**Ce n'est pas fini pour tout le monde…**_

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, même si le ciel est déjà plus clair à l'est. Les odeurs changent, mais celles de nos proies restent les mêmes : douceâtres, glacées, viciées. Et surtout moins marquées. On perd du terrain, et ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment inquiéter mes frères de meute.

_« Continuez à faire les idiots, et vous pouvez être certains qu'elle les aura avant nous !_ »

Cette simple pensée fait taire les ricanements télépathiques des quatre jeunes crétins qui m'accompagnent pour cette ultime chasse avant un bon bout de temps - enfin, en ce qui nous concerne, ma femme et moi -

« _On arrivera à se passer de vous, grand chef, arrête de prendre la grosse tête !_ »

Merde. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent ressentir ma légère angoisse à l'idée de les laisser se débrouiller tout seul à l'avenir. A leur place, un tel manque de confiance m'aurait irrité… non, eux, ça les fait plutôt rigoler. Mais ils ont raison, mes craintes sont totalement injustifiées, ils ont fait leur baptême du feu il y a longtemps, déjà.

Trois ans. Trois ans depuis le raid contre les Volturi. Kyle, Jason, Scott et Simon y ont survécu, ils ont gagné le droit de ne plus être considérés comme des louveteaux sans expérience.

_« Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! On est les meilleurs !_

_- Seulement si on arrive à chopper les sangsues avant qu'elles n'arrivent à porté de Johanna, Scott. On a parié gros, cette fois-ci… j'aimerai autant éviter d'être à la disposition pleine et entière des femmes de ma famille pendant toute une journée… Dieu sait ce qu'elles sont capables de nous infliger…_

_- Pourquoi on devrait se farcir ça, nous aussi, d'ailleurs ? On n'est même pas imprégnés !_

_- Parce qu'on a parié tous les cinq, petit malin ! Alors si tu crois pouvoir te défiler, tu te mets la patte dans l'œil ! »_

Concerts de grognements. Mais je m'en tape. On est tous dans la même galère, et si ça peut les motiver à se concentrer sur la chasse, tant mieux. Le challenge est de parvenir à croquer du vampire sans que Johanna n'ait à intervenir. Nous sommes rapides, il est rare qu'elle en ait l'occasion . On prend en chasse les sangsues et on les rabat vers l'endroit où elle est postée, en général un espace dégagé d'où elle peut voir arriver nos proies de loin. Si on ne les a pas taillés en pièces avant, elle arrête leur progression le temps qu'on les rattrape et qu'on s'occupe de leur cas.

En trois ans, on a dû organiser une douzaine de chasses. Sur deux continents. La nouvelle de la chute des Volturi s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre dans le petit monde des vampires, et en seulement trois mois, nous avons dû intervenir cinq fois. Puis ça s'est calmé. Il est admis à présent que ce sont les Cullen qui veillent à la place des Italiens sur la discrétion de leurs congénères. Ou plutôt, qu'ils laissent leurs chiens de garde s'en charger. A une autre époque, cela aurait fait grincer bien des dents chez les Quileutes. Maintenant, c'est une vieille blague qui circule à la Push. Et les petits jeunes sont ravis de voir du pays au frais de la princesse, vu que c'est la mère Robbins qui s'occupe de toute l'intendance de nos déplacements. Comme aime à le répéter Harry, le Quileute s'exporte bien. Et il ne manque pas de volontaires, du moins chez les non-imprégnés. Les « vieux », comme nous appellent tous ces morveux ( et oui, moi aussi on me taxe de croulant ), préfèrent quant à eux profiter enfin d'une vie de famille tranquille.

« _Plutôt me couper un bras que de pantoufler comme eux ! _

_- Ha, laisse-moi rire ! Attends un peu de tomber sur la bonne, et je suis sûr que tu seras un parfait chien-chien à sa chérie !_ »

Et les voilà repartis à se chamailler ! Coup d'épaule dans le voisin, mâchoire qui claque à deux millimètres de l'oreille du premier.

« _Commencez pas ! Je vous jure que si on perd, je m'arrangerai pour que cette journée avec les femmes Cullen soit la pire de votre vie !_ »

Je ne suis pas leur Alpha, mais ma menace suffit à les calmer. Je connais Johanna, Rosalie, et surtout Alice. Je ne veux pas perdre ce foutu pari. On accélère notre course, à travers cette forêt inconnue, sur la piste laissée par les deux fuyards.

Mon esprit reprend le cours de ses pensées. Pantoufler. Ouais. On peut appeler ça comme ça. Sauf que parfois, je me demande si la guerre contre des vampires n'était pas moins stressante.

La Push connaît en effet un véritable Babyboom. Jordy s'en donne à cœur joie pour falsifier les documents de naissances, pour éviter que l'administration de l'Oncle Sam ne mette son nez dedans. Faut dire que certains « jeunes » parents ne le sont plus vraiment tant que ça.

Prenons l'exemple de Leah, qui a ouvert la marche.

« _Toujours à faire l'originale, celle-ci_…

_- Je te parie 200 dollars que t'auras pas le cran de penser ça la prochaine fois que Leah viendra courir avec la meute !_

_- Tenu !_

_- Tu ne prends pas trop de risque, Simon, elle ne vient quasiment plus nous rejoindre !_ »

Et pour cause : des triplés, ça occupe ! Et Kyle n'a pas tort, originale est le second prénom de Leah : seule fille loup-garou, jamais imprégnée, mais enceinte avant même qu'on ait combattu les Volturi. Comme si son corps savait que c'était bon : la menace allait disparaître et c'était le moment de s'y mettre. Après des décennies à se croire stérile, la surprise avait été de taille. A présent, elle mutait très rarement, car comme elle l'affirmait, avec quatre gosses à la maison, elle n'avait plus trop le temps de jouer au grand méchant loup avec une bande d'ados débiles ( dont je faisais parti, à ses yeux. Comme quoi, entre le vieux pantouflard et le gosse immature, j'ai l'embarras du choix. Tout dépend des points de vues ).

« _On va dire que t'es carrément sénile, plutôt ! Des triplés, chez moi ça fait trois, pas quatre !_

_- C'est parce qu'elle inclut leur père !_ »

Ricanement général. Jordy a la côte auprès des loups-garous. Et je sais que Leah le charrie par habitude : quand Johanna et moi avons été leur donner un coup de main, lorsque les enfants n'avaient que deux semaines, j'ai vu mon beau-frère manier les couches et les biberons avec une surprenante dextérité, et faire preuve d'une patience infinie avec ces petits êtres braillards. Johanna aussi, m'a surpris. Elle couvait les bébés comme une mère louve. Finalement, le plus gauche, c'était ma pomme.

_« C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu des jumeaux et une fille, au lieu de l'inverse !_ » songe Simon.

Même moi je sens le rire monter : jusqu'au bout de la grossesse, le sexe des bébés était resté incertain. On savait juste une chose : la présence de vrais jumeaux ou jumelles, et un enfant isolé. Jordy avait clamé haut et fort que s'il avait deux fils, il les nommerait Mario et Luigi. Leah avait affirmé quant à elle qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que ses enfants soient orphelins de père s'il lui faisait un coup pareil. Finalement, elle n'eut pas à commettre l'irréparable, puisque ce furent deux filles et un garçon qui vinrent au monde. Harry, Eryn et Zelda. Le dernier prénom fut la seule concession que Leah fit à Jordy. Et encore, je crois que le premier choix de mon beau-frère était Peach. La petite s'en sort pas si mal.

Une pensée de Kyle me replonge dans des souvenirs encore plus lointains. Il revoit la future mère, à moins de deux mois de l'accouchement. Je me demande si sa mémoire n'est pas altérée de telle sorte que les proportions s'en trouvent exagérées, ou si Leah étaient réellement aussi énorme que ça. Elle est vêtue d'une ample robe bleu roi, et elle ressemble à une montgolfière. Je reconnais ce vêtement : c'est ainsi qu'elle est venue le jour de mon mariage.

Comme à chaque fois que je repense à cette journée, mon cœur s'emballe. J'entends les jeunes se moquer à la lisière de mon esprit, mais je les ignore. Je ressens à nouveau l'excitation, quand je me tenais debout devant l'autel, attendant fébrilement mon amour, mon âme sœur. La bouche sèche, les mains qui tremblent, le cœur qui résonne dans ma poitrine comme un tambour. Et quand elle est apparue, au bout de l'allée, au bras de son père, j'avais laissé échapper un son entre le rire et le sanglot : elle portait la même robe, à l'infime détail près, que celle dont elle était vêtue dans le rêve que j'avais fait, celui où je l'avais sauvée d'un dragon. Johanna m'a avoué après la cérémonie qu'elle s'était assurée l'aide de Jacob et d'Alice pour parvenir à ses fins. L'un avait lu dans mon esprit un jour où je courrais avec sa meute, l'autre avait fait prendre corps à la vision. Et le résultat était parfait.

« _Elle serait venue à l'autel habillée d'un sac poubelle, tu l'aurais quand même trouvée époustouflante !_ » se moque Scott.

C'est vrai. Mais avec cette robe aux allures médiévales, les manches s'évasant jusqu'à toucher le sol, le décolleté décoré de centaines de minuscules diamants faisant ressortir sa peau délicieusement hâlée, Johanna avait vraiment l'air d'une princesse elfe sortie d'un conte de fée.

« _Et toi tu avais l'air d'un idiot avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands comme des soucoupes !_ »

L'ironie de Kyle me ramène sur terre. Je grogne un peu, pour la forme. Il a raison, je devais vraiment avoir une tête d'ahuri. Johanna répète à qui veut l'entendre que ça compense légèrement son humiliation lors de notre rencontre. Mon épouse a la rancune tenace.

« _Allez, on se concentre, ils ne sont plus loin !_

_- Eh, concentre-toi toi même ! C'est pas nous qui planons à 15 miles, la tête pleine de princesses et de dragons !_

_- Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai plus d'expérience que vous !_

_- Parlons-en ! Pas foutu d'attraper une vampire haute comme deux pommes à genoux !_ »

Et c'est reparti ! J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je sens qu'ils ne sont pas dupes, ils savent que je suis un peu vexé.

Mon père a sa croix : sa rencontre avec Johanna, où elle lui a fait mordre la poussière. J'ai la mienne : malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis pas parvenu à tuer Jane. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais les plans bien huilés ont la fâcheuse tendance de se transformer en sauve qui peut général au beau milieu de la bataille. A deux reprises, j'ai eu cette vampire de malheur à portée de crocs. A deux reprises, elle m'a échappé. Finalement, c'est Edward qui a eu le privilège d'arracher sa petite tête de fouine, protégé de son pouvoir par Bella. Comme le clame Jacob à chaque fois que cette discussion vient sur le tapis, c'est à peu près le seul coup d'éclat de son beau-père, ce jour là. Pure jalousie de sa part, je sais que Jake crevait d'envie de lui faire la peau lui-même. Il a eu son lot de consolation, qu'il ne se plaigne pas : la dernière chose qu'ait vue Aro, c'était la gueule grande ouverte d'un loup roux. Emmett a été moins chanceux. Son duel contre Félix a été interrompu par Sam et compagnie, qui avaient décidé que mon oncle était en trop mauvaise posture et qu'il était temps pour eux d'intervenir. Quand il a eu la force de se remettre sur pied et qu'il a vu que son combat lui avait été volé, Rosalie et Esmée ont vraiment cru qu'il allait transformer les loups-garous en pâtée pour chien. Il s'est approché d'eux comme un ours à qui on aurait piqué son déjeuner, s'est planté devant Sam et... lui a entouré l'encolure de ses bras en le remerciant. Les autres membres de la meute ont été épargnés de l'accolade reconnaissante d'Emmett pour l'unique raison qu'ils se trouvaient un peu au milieu d'une bataille, mais ils eurent droit à des remerciements ultérieurs en bonne et due forme. Esmée nous disait bien que son fils n'était pas le joyeux crétin que tout le monde pensait, qu'il savait se servir de son cerveau, parfois. Je crois que même Rosalie en doutait, mais il nous a prouvé ce jour-là qu'Esmée disait vrai. Il n'aurait pas gagné son combat contre Félix, et mieux vaut être sauvé par ses alliés et vivant que vaincu et mort.

Edward nous a donc débarrassé de Jane, mon père d'Aro... et moi, dans tout ça ? Oh, j'ai eu mon moment de gloire, à ma façon. Trois jours après la bataille. Et je m'en serais bien passé.

Non pas que je me sente coupable, ou autre chose de ce genre. C'était un vampire. Et je suis né pour les détruire. Seulement, Johanna, elle, en a été bouleversée. Je sens mon cœur se serrer aux souvenirs de ma femme en larmes dans mes bras, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle a mis du temps à s'en remettre... je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas, en fait. Mais je ne regrette rien. Il allait la tuer.

« _Je l'aimais bien, moi..._ »

Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien. Mais je n'étais pas aussi proche de lui que ne l'était Johanna. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et je crois qu'il lui rappelait un peu Jordy. Sans compter qu'il avait un pouvoir particulier, comme elle, et que ça les rapprochait encore d'avantage. Ce pouvoir qui, d'une certaine manière, a coûté la deuxième vie de Sean.

Je sens mes poils se hérisser sur mon échine, et un grondement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge, comme à chaque fois que je revis cette scène.

On sait que les vampires nouveaux-nés ne sont pas spécialement sociables. Les membres de ma famille maternelle, du moins ceux qui ont été transformés sous l'égide de Carlisle, sont une exception. Le réveil de Sean s'est donc fait sous la haute surveillance des Cullen, seuls autorisés à être dans la pièce sécurisée de la base militaire italienne où ils veillaient sur le corps de l'adolescent. Johanna et moi étions dans le couloir attenant, assis à même le sol. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner, maintenant qu'elle savait que Sean allait survivre à sa transformation .On attendait donc là, en silence, quand j'ai entendu des cris et des bruits de lutte dans la pièce. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me lever en repoussant Johanna derrière moi quand la porte pourtant blindée s'est ouverte si violemment qu'elle s'enfonça partiellement dans le mur, attachée par un unique gond tordu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir : Sean se tenait dans l'encadrement, ses yeux rouges se vrillèrent derrière moi, et il retroussa les lèvres, exhibant ses dents. Il a bondi en même temps que moi, ma mutation survenant avant même que je ne quitte le sol. Il eut le temps d'avoir l'air surpris avant que je ne lui enfonce mes crocs à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule : son pouvoir télékinésiste ne marchait toujours pas sur moi. Pouvoir qui avait pris des proportions terrifiantes lors de sa transformation. Bella m'a raconté plus tard qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance, et qu'elle avait négligé de protéger sa famille lors du réveil de Sean. Carlisle, comme toujours, a rejeté la faute sur lui-même, arguant que l'âge du sujet aurait dû l'inciter à la méfiance : les adolescents ne sont pas réputés pour leur caractère posé et conciliant. La vampirisation n'a pas amélioré cette tendance naturelle. Le pouvoir de Sean aurait été moindre, on aurait pu patienter, attendre de voir si les choses pouvaient s'améliorer. Mais compte tenu de ses aptitudes, c'était courir à la catastrophe. Edward en a parlé longuement avec Johanna. Il n'a vu dans l'esprit de Sean que violence, avidité et vice. Ce n'était plus l'ami qu'elle avait apprécié. Pourtant elle reste persuadée qu'avec le temps... mais du temps, on n'en a pas eu. Il voulait lui sauter dessus, boire son sang... il voulait la tuer. Aucun regret.

L'odeur devient plus forte. Bientôt, je suis sûr qu'on pourra les entendre. On va gagner notre pari ! J'accélère encore mes foulées, imité par les autres. Je peux sentir leur excitation qui se mélange à la mienne, les babines qui se retroussent instinctivement, l'envie de massacrer les vampires qui accélère notre rythme cardiaque, nous permettant d'accentuer à nouveau notre vitesse. Les fougères et les buissons ne sont plus que des tâches floues, fantômes odorants que l'on frôle ou que l'on piétine.

Ça y est, je les entends. Eux aussi, ils nous ont repérés. Kyle, Scott, Jason et Simon se déploient. Il n'est pas question que les vampires dévient de leur trajectoire.

La chasse est ouverte.

Je passe sur le flanc gauche, cours à leur vitesse, à cinq mètres d'eux. Scott. m'a suivi, restant un peu en arrière. Jason tient sa position, leur coupant une éventuelle retraite. Les deux autres se postent sur le côté droit. On court comme ça plusieurs minutes, avant que les vampires, voyant qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de nous semer, décident de défendre leur vie.

Comme toujours, ils attaquent les loups-garous qui sont postés sur le côté opposé du mien. A chaque fois c'est pareil. Ça leur enlève d'ailleurs tout effet de surprise. Je suis le plus imposant des chasseurs, et les vampires sont comme les vrais loups, de ce point de vue : ils s'en prennent toujours aux plus faibles en premier.

Je peux sentir la vexation de Kyle et Simon au milieu de leur ardeur à entamer les hostilités. Ils accueillent leurs ennemis de front, tandis qu'accompagné de Scott et Jason je me jette sur les vampires par derrière. Deux mâles. Pas bien combatifs. Je regrette presque toute cette course-poursuite pour si peu d'action au bout. S'il n'y avait pas ce fameux pari...

« _LES PLUS FAIBLES ?_ »

Ah, apparemment, Kyle n'a toujours pas digéré ma dernière pensée.

«_ T'énerve pas, c'était juste... je veux dire, c'est quand même moi, le plus costaud, c'est normal que les vampires préfèrent tenter leur chance avec vous plutôt que contre moi !_

_- C'est ça... putain, si on arrive un jour à remettre la main sur Marcus, je te jure que c'est moi qui le boufferai. Et que je ne le laisserai personne d'autre que moi s'en occuper ! _»

J'émets un son qui pourrait passer pour un éternuement, à la fois pour marquer mon dédain et mon exaspération.

Marcus. L'énorme grain de sable qui a quelque peu relativisé le succès de notre mission en Italie. Lui et quelques vampires de sa cour sont parvenus à nous échapper, et la chasse à l'homme,( façon de parler), qui a été mise sur pied les semaines qui ont suivi s'est révélée vaine. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Nul doute que notre cher Marcus réapparaîtra un jour, et je mets ma main à couper qu'il sera bien entouré, notamment de tous les vampires mécontents du nouveau groupe dirigeant, qui a le toupet de s'allier non seulement à des humains ( certes peu nombreux dans le secret, mais tout de même ), mais surtout à une bande de loups-garous organisés et surmotivés. Les Cullen se sont mis à dos pas mal de leurs congénères, y compris d'anciens alliés. Personnellement, ça ne m'empêche pas de dormir. Je conseille juste vivement aux dissidents de ne pas manifester leur mécontentement de façon trop ostentatoire, et surtout pas trop près de ma famille, s'ils veulent continuer à profiter de leur éternité.

Simon me regarde, un bras pendant dans sa gueule comme un monstrueux bâton, les babines étirées comme s'il souriait. Il sourit véritablement, en fait. La pensée de vampires venant s'en prendre aux Cullen sur leur territoire l'amuse. Les temps ont bien changé.

Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je les laisse finir le boulot, et me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous. En galopant. L'envie d'atteindre mon but est encore plus impérieuse que lors de la chasse qui vient de se terminer, bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes. Voir opposées.

Son odeur me parvient bien avant que je ne sorte des fourrés. Dès que je la sens, j'interromps ma course et je reprends ma forme humaine. J'arrive même à m'accorder le temps d'enfiler mon pantacourt. Merde, c'est moi qui ai gardé le briquet, que je sens dans ma poche. Pas grave, j'y retournerai après.

Je me remets à courir, et atteins mon objectif au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand je surgis à l'orée de la clairière, elle se tient debout au milieu, dans les ombres allongées des arbres dont seule la cime est éclairée par le soleil de l'aube, les bras croisés, faisant la moue.

« Et zut. J'espérai que c'était les autres... »

J'adore ma femme.

Je m'approche d'elle, et son regard change. Elle m'ouvre les bras et se blottit contre moi. Je sens un coup, léger mais bien réel, au niveau de ma hanche. Je me recule en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas vrai, il recommence ?

- On dirait... ça promet, si déjà on ne peut plus s'approcher l'un de l'autre sans qu'il rue comme un mustang alors qu'il n'est même pas né, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il sera là ! »

Quand je dis que la guerre contre les vampires, c'était moins angoissant.

« Je suis certain que c'est une fille. Ça ne peut être qu'une fille pour être aussi chieuse.

- Pas sûre. Regarde mon frère, champion toutes catégories confondues, et bien c'est un mec. CQFD. »

Je la reprends contre moi en riant, enfouissant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, respirant son parfum.

« Bon, on a perdu notre pari », soupire-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte, mais je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Oui. Ce qui fait que tu vas partir direct en congé maternité. A nous, le soleil des tropiques ! »

Je me recule un peu, et baisse mes yeux sur le ventre rebondi.

« Et toi, le petit squatteur, donne encore un seul coup de pied, et je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! »

Johanna proteste, mais j'étouffe ses paroles en l'attirant à nouveau contre moi et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle ne met pas longtemps à me répondre avec enthousiasme, tandis que notre futur enfant se tient miraculeusement tranquille.

L'autorité paternelle, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

**ooO FIN Ooo**


	52. Chapter 52 LE 6 JUIN VERSION ARWEN

**Et voilà, comme promis, le p'tit bonus.**

**Vous n'avez pas idée de l'effet que ça m'a fait de voir un auteur s'approprier mes personnages pour me raconter une autre version de leur histoire… surtout quand l'auteur en question a le talent d'Arwen. ( D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller piocher dans mes favoris, il y a quelques-unes de ses fics, dont celle où il est question de la fille ( ! ) de Jake et Nessie, et une anti Mary Sue très très drôle. )…**

…**et n'ayez pas peur de cliquer sur le pitit bouton review si ça vous a plu, je transmettrai à la miss !^^**

**Bon, trêve de disgressions. **

**Et si Matthew avait réussi à s'échapper et à rejoindre Johanna, quand ils étaient enfants ?**

**...**

LE 6 JUIN VERSION ARWEN**Apaisement**

Partie I : Matthew

La journée avait commencée de manière ordinaire. Ni mal, ni bien, une journée banale. Sa mère et ses grands parents devaient aller chasser, et il avait prévu de profiter de leur absence pour tenter de corrompre son père. Peu importait ses treize ans, il avait vraiment envie d'essayer cette moto...

Il avait prévu « d'attaquer » après le déjeuner, mais n'en eût jamais le temps.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le garage, une vague de sensations et d'émotions le submergea. Peur. Douleur. Panique. Rage. Haine. Tristesse. Désespoir.  
L'infime part de son esprit qui n'était pas emportée par ce tourbillon infernal réalisa deux choses. La première, c'est que ce n'étaient pas _ses_ sensations. Elles appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. La seconde, c'est qu'il devait aller aider quelqu'un. La personne à qui appartenait toute cette peur, cette douleur, avait besoin d'_aide_ et il _devait_ aller vers elle.

Elle était loin. Trop loin. Mais il _fallait _qu'il aille auprès d'elle.  
_Maintenant._

Sans prendre conscience du cri qu'il poussait ou de son corps qui convulsait, Matthew Cullen-Black s'effondra au sol, alors que ses gènes lui donnaient le moyen d'exaucer son souhait.

...

Le loup s'impatientait. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux ! Il devait partir, vite, pour que _sa _douleur cesse. Pour que le flot incessant dans son crâne s'apaise. Pour que tout aille _mieux_.

Pourquoi les autres loups tentaient-ils de l'arrêter ? N'entendaient-ils pas _son_ appel ?

Il leur avait d'abord échappé près de la grande bâtisse en bois. Ils s'étaient approchés doucement, envoyant des ondes d'aide, et d'inquiétude.  
Le loup avait cru qu'ils _l_'_entendaient_ aussi. Qu'ils allaient l'aider. Mais quand il avait commencé à courir vers les bois, ils l'avaient arrêté ! Ils ne voulaient pas l'aider !

Il avait réussi à se faufiler entre le grand roux et la petite grise, et à fuir dans le bois.

Mais ils étaient bien plus grands, et bien plus rapides, et il avait été rattrapé. Les deux mâles courraient sur chacun de ses côtés, attendant le moment pour interrompre sa course. Mais il était agile, et il _devait_ continuer à courir ! Il ne se laisserait pas arrêter.

Le loup hurla à ses semblables, faisant passer sa douleur dans son cri, pour leur faire comprendre. Il avait _besoin_ de continuer. On avait _besoin_ de lui.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas.

Alors qu'il venait d'esquiver les deux mâles, la voie enfin libre se retrouva bouchée par la femelle. Elle était encore plus rapide ! Il freina précipitamment et se jeta à droite, espérant trouver un passage entre les arbres... pour tomber nez à nez avec trois autres créatures.

Il les regarda, perdu par cette nouvelle espèce. Venaient-ils l'aider ou aider les loups ? Il fallait qu'il _parte !_ S'ils ne l'aidaient pas, il attaquerait...

Mais ce fut une des créatures qui attaqua en premier. Le plaquant au sol. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus le laisser partir !

Les créatures étaient fortes et plus petites, mais celle-ci avait fait une erreur en l'approchant de trop près, et le loup plongea ses dents dans le premier membre qui passa, se tortillant pour échapper à l'emprise puissante.  
Les autres loups étaient près d'eux, et une autre créature criait quelque chose qui aurait dû avoir du sens mais qui, à l'instant, lui échappait.  
Seul le fait qu'apparemment, les créatures à deux pattes et les loups n'étaient pas ensemble, même si les deux tentaient de l'empêcher de partir.

Lesquels étaient les plus dangereux ? Les loups n'avaient pas attaqués, eux... Alors qu'une deuxième Deux Pattes se jetait sur lui !  
L'esprit du loup identifia alors les pâles créatures comme le principal danger et tenta de mordre celle qui s'approchait, pour en être empêché à une poignée de centimètres près.

Quelques secondes après, le loup roux rejoignait la mêlée, et il profita de l'occasion pour se dégager et filer.  
Le visage de la créature qu'il avait failli tuer restait dans l'esprit du loup. Son regard. Ses yeux. Ils envoyaient le même message de désespoir-peur que l'appel dans sa tête.  
Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'envoyait. La personne qui avait besoin de lui était loin. Trop loin. Au Sud.

Il devait encore courir.

...

Il avait encore été rattrapé ! Comment pourrait-il arriver à _l_'apaiser, s'il était si faible ? C'était les créatures qui l'avaient rattrapé en premier, et il y en avait plus ! Plus de mâles.  
Danger.  
Il avait été ralenti, et maintenant, les loups aussi étaient là. S'étaient-ils alliés ? Contre lui ?

Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Il. Devait. Partir !

Il esquiva la première attaque de la louve de justesse.  
Les loups aussi attaquaient à présent. Ils étaient trop !

Un gémissement lui échappa. Il n'y arriverait pas ! L'appel resterait ignoré... Non !

Avec une nouvelle force, il se jeta à l'attaque. Il devait réussir.

...

Peine. Douleur. Haine.  
_Ses_ sentiments.  
Incompréhension. Douleur. Besoin.  
Les siens.

Un flux indistinct de sensations, mêlant celles du loup et celles de l'appel. Il n'était pas assez fort, pas assez rapide, pour rejoindre la personne qui l'appelait.

Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas partir ?

Il était enfermé dans cet endroit, loin de la forêt, loin du Sud... Il fallait qu'il parte !  
Il fallait qu'il trompe la vigilance des loups et des créatures.

...

Le loup tournait en rond dans sa prison. 

_Prison. Ce n'était pas un terme animal. C'était un terme... humain.  
Il n'était pas un loup._

Les loups n'étaient pas des loups.  
Et les créatures étaient...

_Vampires. Le mot surgit dans son esprit, provenant de sa mémoire. Des vampires. Des êtres diamétralement opposés... aux loups-garous.  
Il était un loup-garou._

Il était un loup-garou et le vampire était fait pour être son contraire. C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à les battre. Et les autres loups-garous étaient plus vieux, plus expérimentés.

Il y avait autre chose...

Ils le connaissaient.  
Il connaissait les loups et les vampires. Il avait fait partie de leur meute ?

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'était pas en meute, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment un loup. Il... Le grand loup roux, il était de la famille.  
Famille.  
Son Père. L'Alpha du groupe était son père. Et sa mère... la femme qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux de douleur-inquiétude.

Les vampires et les loups faisaient partie de sa famille. Ils le connaissaient, ils connaissaient... Matthew. Il s'appelait Matthew.

Ils le connaissaient, mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Il fallait qu'il descende dans le sud ! Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, l'appelait..

Ils le connaissaient, mais Matthew aussi les connaissait. Jacob, son père. Nessie, sa mère. Edward et Bella, les parents de sa mère. Sam. Seth. Rosalie. Leah. Emmett. Jazz... Jasper. Alice. Carlisle, Billy, Esmé, Quil, Paul, il les connaissait tous.

Il saurait les tromper.

...

Ça avait été facile. Il avait fallu attendre que les vampires s'en aillent, parce qu'il s'était souvenu : les vampires avaient des pouvoirs et Edward lisait les esprits. Il pourrait savoir qu'il mentait.

Dès qu'il n'avait plus senti les odeurs trop sucrées des vampires, Matthew s'était concentré et avait repris sa forme de Deux-Pattes.

Sa forme d'humain. Il n'était pas un loup, il fallait qu'il garde un esprit clair s'il voulait réussir à filer.

S'étant mis difficilement sur ses deux pat... pieds, il s'était approché de la porte et avait frappé.

« - Maman ? Papa ? »

Sa propre voix lui avait semblé bizarre. Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, le bruit de vaisselle brisée et de pas précipités lui avait confirmé que son plan fonctionnait.

« - Matthew ? »  
« - Maman... Pourquoi je suis enfermé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Oh Matthew ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et il avait dû rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas partir en courant. Ça n'aurait servi à rien, son père et les autres loups l'auraient encore rattrapé. Non, il fallait attendre.

Il s'était laissé enveloppé dans une étreinte chaude et avait attendu la nuit. Dès que ses parents s'étaient endormis, il avait couru hors de la maison. Il ne s'était pas transformé. Ils savaient rattraper le loup, mais peut-être que l'humain pourrait leur échapper.

...

Ça avait été juste. L'énorme loup gris, Paul, avait bien failli lui tomber dessus. Mais il avait cédé à son instinct, avait repris sa forme lupine, et lui avait littéralement filé entre les pattes.

La première rivière qu'il avait croisé lui avait permis de masquer son odeur sur plusieurs kilomètres.

Il était libre. Il pouvait enfin suivre l'appel.

Partie II : Johanna

Gabrielle Martin poussa un long soupir. Johanna était de nouveau silencieuse. Pas un bruit n'avait filtré de la chambre de sa fille depuis trois jours.

C'était un cauchemar. La première fois que Johanna avait traversé une période d'apathie, Louis et elle avaient pensé que c'était finie, que leur enfant leur revenait...

Maintenant, Gabrielle craignait ces périodes, ne supportait plus de voir sa fille si... absente, si vide qui, si on ne l'aidait pas à se nourrir, se laisserait mourir. Elle en venait presque à préférer les périodes de rage de Johanna et s'en voulait énormément. A quel point sa vie était-elle devenue affreuse pour qu'elle en vienne à souhaiter voir sa fille dans des crises de folie destructrice ?

Secouant sa tête pour ne pas suivre un chemin de pensées aussi morbide, et pour retenir de nouvelles larmes qui avaient tendance à couler trop souvent ces derniers jours, Gabrielle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre d'enfant pour observer sa fille.

Il faisait nuit et ainsi, peut-être pourrait-elle s'imaginer que Johanna dormait paisiblement. Même si ça n'était pas arrivé depuis plus d'un mois. Même si aucune imagination ne pourrait penser qu'une enfant normale dormait calmement dans une chambre dévastée, où ne restait que pour seul meuble un matelas sur le sol.

La fenêtre était ouverte et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Personne ne serait allé ouvrir la fenêtre et le pouvoir de Johanna avait plutôt tendance à briser les vitres qu'à les ouvrir.  
Une panique soudaine l'envahit : une fugue ? Est-ce que Jo... mais non. Johanna était là, sur ce maudit matelas, sous sa couverture, près d'un...

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Gabrielle ferma précipitamment la porte, le sang quittant son visage.

« - LOUIS ! »

Elle entendit son mari se lever en catastrophe et courir depuis le salon.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« - Un loup ! »

« - Pardon ? »

_« - Il y a un _bloody_ loup dans la chambre de Johanna ! _» paniqua Gabrielle, passant sans s'en rendre compte à sa langue maternelle.

Interloqué, Louis ouvrit à son tour la porte... pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien un animal sur le matelas de sa fille. Un animal qu'il aurait pu prendre pour un chien, si la queue touffue et les oreilles caractéristiques ne lui avaient pas sauté aux yeux.  
De même que deux yeux jaunes d'or qui le scrutèrent quelques secondes, luisant dans l'obscurité, avant de se refermer.

Eberlué, il se tourna vers sa femme.

« - Il y a un loup dans la chambre de Johanna. »

_« - Oui, Louis. Un loup. Dans la chambre de notre fille. »_

Soudainement silencieux, Mr. Martin referma la porte et éloigna sa femme de la chambre.

« - Louis ! On ne peut pas... »

« - Chut ! Actuellement, ce loup à l'air parfaitement heureux de dormir là, et j'aimerais ne pas lui donner de raisons de changer d'avis, ni l'occasion de voir qui de lui ou de Johanna gagnerait si elle se réveillait. »

Acquiesçant, Gabrielle suivit son mari.

« - Alors, que fait-on ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'ils furent au salon.  
« - Je ne sais pas. » avoua son mari. « Le loup... un louveteau, même, si on en croit sa taille, n'a pas l'air agressif. Peut-être est-ce un husky, mi-chien, mi-loup ? En tout cas, il n'est pas hostile. »

« - Pour l'instant ! » contra Gabrielle.

« - Oui. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de réveiller Johanna et voir sa réaction, et encore moins celui d'appeler la police ou les pompiers et de voir ce que la confrontation donnerait. »

« - Mais Louis... »

« - Gabrielle, ce loup, ou quoique ce soit, est le premier être vivant à s'approcher d'elle depuis des semaines, si on fait exception de toi et de Mary. Et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été projeté contre un mur. Ou... pire. »

Le couple Martin échangea un regard. Toutes les tentatives d'approcher Johanna avait lamentablement échouées. Elle ne tolérait que deux femmes : sa mère et la pédopsychiatre. Et cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit coopérative avec elles. Plus d'une fois, Gabrielle et Mary avaient été obligées de quitter la chambre lorsque les murs avaient tremblé ou que Johanna leur avait hurlé de sortir.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas envisagé qu'un animal puisse apaiser leur fille... mais qui sait ?

Si celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de venir jusqu'à Johanna...

« - Ça ne me rassure qu'à moitié. » avertit Gabrielle. « Et je ne dormirais certainement pas en sachant qu'un animal potentiellement dangereux est dans la même pièce que Johanna ! Mais... »

« - Mais tu espères. » finit son mari, et son ton laissait entendre que le même espoir l'habitait.

...

Lorsque Johanna ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs faits lui apparurent immédiatement.

C'était la nuit, la fenêtre était ouverte, et il y avait quelqu'un près d'elle.

La panique manqua de la submerger. Benjamin ! Il était revenu, il était rentré, il allait...

Non. Non, Benjamin est mort. Elle l'avait tué. Elle l'avait fait exploser. Elle était un monstre qui faisait exploser les gens qui l'approchaient.  
Elle pouvait tuer ceux qui lui voulaient du mal !

Parfaitement réveillée, elle chercha du regard l'homme qui était rentré dans sa chambre, pour le faire payer, lui faire regretter de vouloir lui faire mal, de venir pour...

Il n'y avait pas d'homme. Pas de garçon près de son lit avec un couteau et des yeux fous. Pas même son père lui demandant de le laisser approcher ou de grand frère avec des grands yeux incompréhensifs et terrifiés.

Il n'y avait même pas un humain.

C'était un animal. Un chien... non, non, c'était un loup. Un loup qui était rentré par la fenêtre - comment l'avait-il ouverte ?- et qui était venu se rouler en boule près d'_elle_.

Un loup qui l'avait sentie bouger et qui avait levé la tête, la regardant dans les yeux.

Deux pensées opposées combattaient en elle. La peur instinctive de l'humain face au prédateur, et le savoir que son pouvoir pourrait facilement faire exploser la bête si elle attaquait.

Mais le loup n'avait pas l'air d'attaquer. Il se contenta d'approcher sa tête... et d'appuyer son museau contre sa joue.

Un hoquet incrédule s'échappa des lèvres de Johanna.

« - Tu... n'as pas peur de moi ? »

Bah voyons. Voilà qu'elle parlait à un loup ! Peut-être qu'elle était devenue folle...

Et pourtant, pourtant... le loup renoua le contact visuel et, doucement, hocha négativement la tête.

« - Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

Acquiescement.

« -... tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

Nouvel acquiescement.

Elle n'avait rien à craindre d'un loup. Et le loup pourrait attaquer les gens, ceux qui pourraient encore lui vouloir du mal.  
Alors peut-être elle pourrait dormir sans avoir de cauchemars.

...

Au petit matin, Gabrielle ne put plus attendre, et retourna ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Johanna.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de s'apercevoir que le loup était toujours là, mais qu'en plus, il n'était plus simplement étendu sur le matelas à côté de sa fille mais que celle-ci l'enlaçait, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure de son cou.

Et, de ce que Gabrielle pouvait voir, elle souriait en dormant.

...

Il y aurait encore beaucoup de surprises dans le genre dans les semaines à venir. Des bonnes comme des... plus étranges.

Découvrir que le loup semblait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.  
Observer Johanna aller mieux, se rétablir doucement.

Hurler en découvrant l'indien pré-adolescent enlaçant Johanna là où se tenait le loup quelques moments auparavant.

Trembler en attendant la réaction paniquée de leur fille. Qui ne viendrait pas.  
Accepter l'étrange récit de Matthew.  
Sourire quand elle accorderait enfin à son père et son frère de l'enlacer de la même manière que Matthew.  
Pleurer avec elle quand elle extérioriserait tout.  
Manquer de s'évanouir devant une meute entière de loup-garou accompagnant une jeune femme belle à tomber venant sonner à sa porte.

Chasser lesdits loups-garous à coups de balai.

Les inviter à entrer et assister aux retrouvailles de Matt et sa famille.

Reprendre une vie presque normale et menacer Harry de le priver de café s'il parlait encore boulot avec les Cullen.

Mais en attendant, Gabrielle et Louis se contentèrent de regarder le premier sourire depuis des semaines sur le visage de leur fille, qui dormait en enlaçant un animal sauvage.  
Ils se prirent même à sourire devant cette image. Johanna et le loup avaient l'air... calmes.

Apaisés.

…...


End file.
